Die Rebellion des Phönixorden
by Sanny12
Summary: Fortsetzung zu ISDK Voldemort hat das Ministerium übernommen und will seine Macht über GB hinaus ausbreiten. Der Phönixorden versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist. Mit den Potters, Longbottoms, Weasleys, Blacks, Remus, Snape OCs uvm
1. Vorwort

Vorwort

Hallo ihr Lieben,

das hier ist, wie versprochen, die Fortsetzung zu Im Schatten des Krieges: Die Rebellion des Phönixorden.

Sie setzt unmittelbar da an, wo ISDK aufgehört hat.

Ich kann verstehen, dass die „Neueinsteiger" falls es welche gibt keine Lust haben ISDK komplett zu lesen, von daher hier eine kurze Vorstellung der Personen und Ereignisse:

**Personenliste**

**Die Potters**

**James Potter:** Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Mitglied des Phönixorden.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Sirius, Remus, Jane, die Longbottoms, die Weasleys.

**Lily Potter:** Aurorin. Mitglied des Phönixorden.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Jane, Remus, Sirius, Sara, die Longbottoms, die Weasleys, Severus

**Harry Potter:** Schüler. Der „Auserwählte" Ist schon mehrmals mit Voldemort aneinander geraten aber immer mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Hermine, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Debbie

**Lucy Potter:** Schülerin, 1 Jahr jünger als Harry.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Ginny, Debbie, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Severus

**Die Blacks/ Familienmitglieder**

**Sirius Black:** Stellvertrender Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Mitglied des Phönixorden.

Engerer Freundeskreis: James, Lily, Remus, Jane, Dora, Sam, die Longbottoms, die Weasleys.

**Sarah Black**: Sirius Frau und eine Muggel. Sie ist die jüngere Schwester der toten Nicole Smith, welche Lilys beste Freundin war.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Lily, Jane, James, Remus, die Longbottoms, die Weasleys.

**Hermine Black** (früher Granger): Schülerin. Sirius und Sarahs Adoptivtochter. Ihre komplette Familie wurde bei einem Angriff auf London ermordet, als sie 5 Jahre alt war.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Ron, Neville, Harry, Lucy, Ginny, Debbie

**Josh Black**: 2 jähriger Sohn von Sara und Sirius.

**Nymphadora Tonks**: Sirius Großcousine. Tochter von Andromeda und Ted Tonks, die beide ermordet wurden. Freundin von Remus Lupin.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Sirius, Sara, Charlie, Bill, Phil

**Samantha Lestrange:** Ebenfalls Sirius Großcousine und Tochter von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Sie ist Todesserin und spioniert Voldemort aus. Freundin von Charlie Weasley.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Bill, Sirius, Draco (kann sich in ihrer Position kaum Freunde leisten)

**Draco Malfoy**: Schüler. Sirius Großcousin, außerdem ist Sirius sein Vormund. Er war an der Entführung Lucy Potters beteiligt. Bereute dies jedoch und half Lucy zu befreien, seine Eltern kamen aufgrund seines Verrats nach Askaban.

**Die Weasleys**

**Arthur Weasley:** Ministeriumsangestellter in der Abteilung zum Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Die Potters, die Longbottoms, die Blacks

**Molly Weasley:** Hauptsächlich Hausfrau und Mutter.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Die Potters, die Longbottoms, die Blacks

**Bill Weasley:** Auror. Ältester Sohn von Molly und Arthur. Seit seinem Schulabschluss im Phönixorden.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Dora, die Potters, die Blacks, die Longbottoms, Sam

**Charlie Weasley:** Auror. Samantha Lestranges Freund. Seit seinem Schulabschluss im Phönixorden.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Dora, die Potters, die Blacks, die Longbottoms, Phil

**Percy Weasley:** Tot (ermordet bei einem Angriff auf den Hogwartsexpress)

**Fred Weasley:** Schüler.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee

**George Weasley:** Schüler.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee

**Ron Weasley**: Schüler.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Neville, Harry, Hermine, Lucy, Debbie

**Ginny Weasley:** Schülerin.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Neville, Harry, Hermine, Lucy, Debbie

**Die Longbottoms**

**Frank Longbottom:** Auror.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Die Potters, die Weasleys, die Blacks, Remus, Jane

**Alice Longbottom:** Aurorin.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Die Potters, die Weasleys, die Blacks, Remus, Jane

**Neville Longbottom:** Schüler.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermine, Lucy, Debbie

**Sonstige**

**Albus Dumbledore:** Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Leiter des Phönixorden.

**Remus Lupin:** Werwolf. Entwickler von Schutzflüchen und Tränken. Freund von Dora.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Die Potters, die Weasleys, die Blacks, die Longbottoms, Jane.

**Jane Baker:** Heilerin.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Die Potters, die Weasleys, die Blacks, die Longbottoms, Remus

**Severus Snape**: Zaubertranklehrer, ehemaliger Spion des Phönixorden, wurde von Peter Petigrew enttarnt.

Engerer Freundeskreis: Lily, Lucy

ISDK zeigt AU das Leben der Potters und ihrer Freunde in den Zeiten des Krieges. Die Prophezeiung gibt es auch und Harry hat als Kind seine Blitznarbe von Voldemort erhalten. Nur hat anstatt seiner Eltern seine Großmutter den Tod gefunden und Voldemort hat überlebt. Harry ist mittlerweile 15 Jahre alt. Voldemort ist gerade dabei, das Ministerium zu übernehmen.

Ich hoffe das reicht erst mal als Info. Falls es noch Fragen gibt, schreibt mir einfach.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr mit dieser Fortsetzung genau so viel Spaß habt wie mit Teil 1.

Liebe Grüße Sanny


	2. Kapitel 1 Machtwechsel

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 1

Machtwechsel

* * *

„Ausgezeichnet," sagte Voldemort, „Samantha, wärst du so freundlich Mr. Fudge und seine Tochter nach Hause zu bringen und den Todessern zu sagen, dass ihre Wache nicht länger notwendig ist. Im Anschluss daran, besuchst du die Redaktion des Tagespropheten und sorgst dafür, dass ein Artikel geschrieben wird, der den Ministerwechsel ins richtige Licht rückt."

„Natürlich mein Lord," sagte sie.

Sie verwandelte die Vase erneut in einen Portschlüssel mit dem sie Fudge und seine Tochter zurück in sein Haus brachte. Mrs. Fudge sprang erleichtert von der Couch auf, als ihr Gatte und ihre Tochter unbeschadet zurück kehrten.

„Eure Wache ist nicht länger notwendig," sagte Sam zu den Todessern.

Diese nickten knapp und gaben Fudge und seiner Frau ihre Zauberstäbe wieder. Sam wartete nicht auf das weitere Geschehen, sondern disapparierte. Jedoch nicht gleich zur Redaktion des Tagespropheten, sondern zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Von dort schickte sie einen Patronus an Dumbledore.

„Mein Vater ist der neue Minister. Informieren sie den Rest des Ordens, alle sollen sich in Sicherheit bringen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie die nächsten Schritte und Gesetzesänderungen aussehen."

Nachdem der Adler aus dem Fenster gesegelt war, disapparierte sie zur Redaktion des Tagespropheten. Da sie immer noch ihre Todesserrobe trug wurden bei ihrem Erscheinen Zauberstäbe gezogen und auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich würde lieber nicht angreifen," sagte sie kühl, „das könnte dazu führen, dass ihr in Askaban landet."

Sie selbst hielt ihren Zauberstab gesenkt.

„Selbstverteidigung gegen Todesser ist erlaubt," erwiderte einer der Reporter.

„Sie werden feststellen, dass sich die Gesetzeslage kurzfristig etwas geändert hat," erklärte sie kühl.

Die Tatsache, dass man ihr bis jetzt noch keinen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte, gab ihr das Gefühl einen ziemlich guten Auftritt hinzulegen. Das sollte dich nicht wundern, wenn du nicht in der Lage wärst gute Auftritte abzuliefern wärst du ziemlich tot, erinnerte sie sich selbst.

„Die Gesetze können sich nicht plötzlich ändern!" rief der gleiche Reporter wie zuvor.

„Verspüren sie einen Todeswunsch?" fragte Sam kühl, während sie ihren Zauberstab beiläufig von einer Hand in die andere wandern ließ, „ich könne ihn mit Leichtigkeit erfüllen."

Der Mann schrak zusammen, senkte aber den Zauberstab nicht.

„Gibt es hier irgendwo einen kompetenten Reporter, ich möchte, dass ein Artikel für morgen geschrieben wird, in dem über den Machtwechsel berichtet wird."

„Welcher Machtwechsel?" fragte eine andere Reporterin.

„Mein Vater, Rodolphus Lestrange, wurde kürzlich von Fudge zum neuen Minister ernannt, außerdem wurde der Sonderzustand erklärt, was dem Minister gestattet, Gesetze nach seiner Auffassung zu ändern und das Ministerium neu zu sortieren. Fudge ist wohl unter dem immensen Druck, den dieser Krieg verursacht zusammengebrochen. Aber keine Sorge, das neue Regime wird für ein schnelles Ende des Krieges sorgen."

„Das neue Regime aus mordlustigen Todessern?" fragte der Reporter von zuvor angriffslustig.

„Wie heißen sie?" fragte Sam.

„Jimmy McMillian."

„Passen sie auf, was sie in wessen Gegenwart sagen, nicht alle Todesser sind so geduldig und friedfertig wie ich."

„Er hat doch Recht," sagte eine andere Reporterin, die jetzt demonstrativ neben Jimmy trat.

„Und Sie sind?" fragte Sam gelangweilt.

„Vivien Johnson."

„Nun, ich bin sicher man wird sich bei ihnen Beiden melden," erwiderte Sam.

„Drohen sie uns?"

„Ich warne Sie. Und jetzt will ich, dass mir jemand diesen Artikel schreibt, sie beide scheinen mir dafür allerdings ungeeignet."

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Reihe der Reporter wandern.

„Miss Kimmkorn, sie können wunderbare Hetzartikel schreiben. Können sie auch propagieren?" fragte Sam.

„Selbstverständlich, aber was wird aus meiner Pressefreiheit?" fragte sie.

„Ihre Pressefreiheit gibt es nicht mehr. Also schreiben sie diesen Artikel, oder ich sorge dafür, dass sie nie wieder irgend etwas schreiben," zischte Sam.

Obwohl sie dafür ihre Position als Todesserin nutzte, war es eine enorme Befriedigung, zu sehen wie die aufgeblasene Klatschreporterin verängstigt zusammenzuckte.

„Schön, dass Sie mich verstehen, ich warte hier bis sie den Artikel geschrieben haben."

Rita Kimmkorn griff nach Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben.

„Wo ist der Chefredakteur?" fragte Samantha.

Eine älter Frau mit grauen Haaren trat vor, „das bin ich, Amanda Priest."

„Schön, ich möchte bitte alles kontrollieren was sie für Morgen geschrieben haben und der Rest, abgesehen natürlich von Miss Kimkorn, kann nach Hause gehen."

Sie folgte der Chefredakteurin in ihr Büro und ließ sich alles zeigen, was von der Ausgabe für den 7. Mai bereits fertig war. Sie ließ den Bericht über die Malfoy Verhandlung umschreiben, wohl wissend, dass sie inzwischen wohl bereits aus Askaban befreit waren, ebenso wie alle anderen inhaftierten Todesser. Ansonsten gab es keine Artikel, von denen Samantha glaubte, dass sie Voldemort missfallen würden.

„Passen sie besser auf ihre Reporter auf," sagte Sam zu Mrs. Priest, nachdem sie auch den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn abgesegnet hatte, „oder es könnte passieren, dass sich die Anzahl ihrer Mitarbeiter deutlich verringert."

„Ich werde mit Johnson und McMillian reden," sagte die Hexe.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr Gespräch Früchte tragen wird. Ich wünsche nicht, dass an der morgigen Ausgabe noch irgend etwas geändert wird, sie können diese Redaktion für heute schließen."

Die Chefredakteurin sendete die Zeitung zum Druck, ehe sie selbst gefolgt von Sam die Redaktion verließ. Sam apparierte in ihre eigene Wohnung. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt vom Kampf im Ministerium und den darauf folgenden Aufträgen, die sie für Voldemort hatte erledigen müssen.

Kämpfen gestaltete sich verdammt schwierig, wenn man seine eigentliche Position nicht bekannt geben durfte. Sie sehnte sich nach Charlie, befürchtete aber, dass es gefährlich werden könnte ihn jetzt zu treffen. Sie schickte ihm einen Patronus und fragte, ob er einen sicheren Ort kannte. Er schlug in seiner Antwort das Haus seiner Eltern vor und sie willigte ein. Das Haus war tatsächlich besser geschützt als seine eigene Wohnung und sie musste ihn jetzt einfach sehen, egal ob seine Eltern da sein würden oder nicht.

Sie apparierte zum Fuchsbau und wäre beinahe von Charlies Bruder Bill verflucht worden, der im Wohnzimmer saß.

„Ich bin's Sam," rief sie kurz bevor er einen Fluch sprechen konnte.

„Ein gut gemeinter Tipp," sagte Bill, dem der schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, „zieh demnächst eine andere Robe an."

Sam sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich noch ihre Todesserrobe trug.

„Ich Idiot, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich dieses Ding noch Trage."

Sie zog die schwarze Todesserrobe aus, unter der sie eine normale Hose und einen Pullover trug.

„Ist Charlie schon hier?" fragte sie.

„Nein. Aber meine Eltern, sie sind in der Küche."

Sie war oft genug in dem Haus gewesen um die Küche zu finden. Wie immer wurde sie von Molly Weasley herzlich begrüßt und es rührte sie jedes Mal fast zu Tränen, dass sie von der rothaarigen Frau fast wie eine Tochter behandelt wurde.

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen Sam," sagte sie nach einer innigen Umarmung, „ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Du bist nicht verletzt, oder? Bill sah fürchterlich aus nach diesem Kampf, aber natürlich konnte er nicht ins Mungo und ich..."

„Du liebe Güte Mum, lass sie doch mal zu Atem kommen!"

Keiner von ihnen hatte Charlies Ankunft bemerkt, doch jetzt stand er in der Küchentür. Sam stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und flog schon fast in seine Arme, die sich schützend um sie schlossen. Eine seiner Hände strich sanft über ihren Kopf.

„Alles okay?" murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ja, ich glaube schon."

Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen. Er bemerkte dass sie weinte, natürlich bemerkte er es.

„Sam, was ist denn passiert?" fragte er.

Sie merkte, dass er sie hoch hob und irgendwohin trug. Als er sie auf der weichen Couch absetzte wusste sie, dass sie im Wohnzimmer waren. Er setzte sich neben sie und schlang erneut seine Arme um sie.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht," schluchzte sie.

„Und deswegen weinst du? Das passt nicht zu dir, ist irgendjemand getötet oder verletzt worden? Deine Eltern oder jemand aus deiner Familie?"

„Nein denen geht es wunderbar," unter dem Schluchzen klang ihre Stimme bitter, „wahrscheinlich beglückwünschen sie sich gerade, sich zu Voldemorts liebsten Todessern aufgeschwungen zu haben. Und das schlimmste ist ich kann sie noch nicht einmal hassen!"

„Das wirft dir doch niemand vor," sagte er sanft.

„Was genau ist eigentlich nach dem Rückzug passiert?" fragte Charlie.

„Voldemort ist mit mir zu Fudges Haus apparierte. Dann hat er Fudge und seine Tochter mit ins Ministerium genommen und Fudge gezwungen, meinen Vater zum Zaubereiminister zu ernennen außerdem musste Fudge den Sonderzustand erklären."

„Na da hast du ja einen ganz neuen Status, Tochter des Ministers."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Charlie."

„Nein, absolut nicht," gab er zu.

„Was wird jetzt aus uns allen?" fragte sie, „aus dem Phönixorden, aus den Auroren, aus allem?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass der Phönixorden seinen Wiederstand nicht Aufgeben wird," mischte sich Bill in das Gespräch ein.

„Nein," stimmte Charlie zu, „und egal wie es jetzt aussieht, solange wir kämpfen hat Voldemort nicht gewonnen."

* * *

Albus hatte auf Samanthas Patronus reagiert, indem er die Warnung an alle Mitglieder des Ordens geschickt hatte. Jetzt bereitete ihm allerdings ein ganz anderes Problem Kopfschmerzen. Was sollte er mit den Schülern machen? Die Schule war zum Teil durch Ministeriumszauber geschützt und er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Schutz der schon durch die Gründer auf Hogwarts gelegt worden war kombiniert mit seinen eigenen Zaubern reichen würde, die Schüler und auch die Lehrer zu schützen.

Es war ärgerlich, aber er vermutete, dass sowohl er selbst, als auch Severus Snape auf Voldemorts Todesliste mindestens unter den ersten Zehn waren. Aus diesem Grund hatte er die Mitglieder seines Personals versammelt, denen er bedingungslos vertraute, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick und Rubeus Hagrid.

„Ich würde eine vorläufige Evakuierung vorschlagen," verkündete Severus, nachdem Albus ihnen das Problem geschildert hatte.

„Und wie holen wir sie wieder zurück, wenn wir sicher sind, dass die Zauber halten?" fragte Pomona.

„Mich interessiert mehr die Frage, wen holen wir zurück," sagte Minerva.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Albus.

„Nun, wenn wir einen Schutz auf die Schule legen, den Voldemort nicht durchdringen kann, dann wird diese Schule sicherlich keine offizielle Bildungseinrichtung mehr sein. Das bedeutet, das Schüler deren Eltern keine Mitglieder des Phönixorden sind und sich auch nicht in ausreichend geschützten Häusern befinden, ihre Eltern der Gefahr aussetzen, von Voldemort für das Verschwinden ihrer Kinder bestraft zu werden."

„Sie hat recht," stimmte Snape zu.

„Was passiert mit den Muggelgeborenen, die können sich alleine bei ihren Eltern in keinem Fall ausreichend schützen, die Siebtklässler vielleicht, aber die Jüngeren wären Voldemort nahezu ausgeliefert," warf Filius ein.

„Und wenn wir gar nicht erst evakuieren?" fragte Pomona.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass alle das Interesse haben an einer illegalen Schule zu sein," sagte Snape, „ein Großteil meiner Schüler wird sich sicherlich mit Vergnügen Voldemort anschließen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies alle deine Schüler betrifft," sagte Dumbledore.

„Nein, aber die große Mehrheit."

„Sollten wir vielleicht eine komplette Schließung der Schule in Erwägung ziehen?" fragte Filius, obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass ihm die Vorstellung nicht gefiel. Seine Kollegen wiedersprachen auch sogleich heftig.

„Und unsere Schüler Voldemort und seinen verworrenen Lehren, der Gewalt und dem Tod aussetzen? Niemals!" wiedersprach Minerva vehement.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das ohne die Schüler entscheiden sollten," meldete sich Hagrid zu Wort.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Severus.

„Sie sollten das selbst entscheiden können, oder nicht, ob sie zu ihren Familien gehen wollen, oder ob sie hier bleiben."

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee," meinte Pomona, „dann könnte Voldemort auch nicht die Eltern dafür verantwortlich machen, dass ihre Kinder in Hogwarts geblieben sind."

„Aber sie können nicht hier sein, während wir die Zauber testen und erstellen," erklärte Albus, „wir brauchen dafür mächtige Magie und wie wir alle wissen, kann dies sehr gefährlich sein."

„Also evakuieren wir doch?" fragte Minerva.

„Ich fürchte ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Okay, aber wenn wir unseren eigenen Schutz auf die Schule gelegt haben, wie holen wir die Schüler, die zurück kommen wollen zurück?"

„Womit wir wieder am Anfang dieses Gesprächs wären," stellte Severus fest.

„Wie überaus scharfsinnig von dir, das fest zu stellen," erwiderte Minerva spitz.

„Ich würde vorschlagen," sagte Severus, ohne auf Minervas Worte einzugehen, „dass wir die Schule evakuieren, den Schülern aber personengebundene Portschlüssel geben, die es ihnen ermöglichen, nachdem wir die nötigen Schutzvorkehrungen getroffen haben, zurück zu kehren."

„Das ist keine Ideallösung, könnte aber funktionieren," meinte Albus.

„Für jeden Schüler einen personenbezogenen Portschlüssel?" fragte Filius, „dafür brauchen wir Stunden."

„Dann fangen wir besser gleich an."

* * *

„AUFGRUND DER UNGEKLÄRTEN POLITISCHEN LAGE WERDEN ALLE SCHÜLER GEBETEN IHRE SACHEN ZU PACKEN UND SICH DANN IN IHREN GEMEINSCHAFTSRÄUMEN ZU VERSAMMELN!"

Harry hatte schon den ganzen Tag mit etwas ähnlichem gerechnet, zumindest mit irgendeiner Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse im Ministerium. Er fragte sich, was genau nun eigentlich geschehen war. Ungeklärte politische Lage, bedeutete das, dass Voldemort die Macht an sich gerissen hatten. Er, Neville und Ron waren gleichermaßen besorgt. Auch Dean und Seamus war die Anspannung anzusehen.

„Glaubt ihr die Schule wird komplett geschlossen?" fragte Seamus.

„Keine Ahnung, aber scheinbar wollen sie uns erst mal nach Hause schicken," erwiderte Neville.

„Harry du warst doch heute Morgen im Ministerium, was ist da passiert?" fragte Dean.

„Es wurde von Todessern angegriffen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie diese Kämpfe ausgegangen sind, die haben uns einfach da raus geschleust."

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um meinen Vater," meinte Dean.

„Schlechte Nachrichten erfährt man immer schnell," versuchte Neville ihn zu beruhigen, „wenn du bislang noch nichts gehört hast, dann geht es ihm wahrscheinlich gut."

Dean nickte, doch er sah nicht wirklich beruhigt aus. Zehn Minuten später kamen die fünf Jungen in den total überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Weiß schon irgendwer was jetzt los ist?" fragte Ron, als sie sich zu Hermine, Lavender und Parvati stellten.

„Nein, seit der Durchsage hat keiner mehr etwas gehört," erwiderte Hermine.

„Ungeklärte politische Lage," murmelte Harry, „das klingt ziemlich scheiße."

„Ron!"

Der angesprochene wand sich zu seinem Bruder um.

„Ein Brief von Mum, wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen, Bill, Charlie und Dad geht es gut."

„Ein Glück," meinte Ron.

Die Zwillinge stellten sich jetzt ebenfalls zu ihnen, zusammen mit Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet.

„Die Lage scheint ziemlich ernst zu sein," sagte Fred, ausnahmsweise mal ohne eine Spur Humor in der Stimme, „sonst würden die uns niemals bitten unser Zeug zu packen."

„Aber vielleicht ist das nur eine vorzeitige Vorsichtsmaßnahme," sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich glaube du bist ein bisschen zu optimistisch," meinte George.

„Wenn wir nur wüssten wie die Kämpfe ausgegangen sind," warf Dean ein.

„Scheinbar nicht gut," meinte Lee, „sonst würde alles weiter seinen gewohnten Gang gehen."

Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunden, bis Professor McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Sofort trat Stille ein, alle waren viel zu gespannt als dass sie ihre Hauslehrerin durch Lärm aufgehalten hätten.

„Ich weiß nicht ob irgendjemand von ihnen es bereits mitbekommen hat, aber heute gab es im Zaubereiministerium einen Kampf. Die Todesser waren so stark in der Überzahl, dass die Kämpfer keine andere Möglichkeit hatten als sich zurück zu ziehen. Außerdem wurde ein neuer Zaubereiminister eingesetzt, Rodolphus Lestrange. Außerdem wurde der Sonderzustand erklärt."

„Sonderzustand?" fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Mir macht Rodolphus Lestrange wesentlich mehr Sorgen," murmelte Harry.

„Offiziell hat Fudge sein Amt natürlich freiwillig abgegeben, aber nun ja, dieser Zeiten ist von offiziellen Angaben nicht all zu viel zu halten. Nun jedenfalls können wir uns nicht sicher sein, dass ihre Sicherheit in dieser Schule weiterhin gewährleistet ist. Aber wir arbeiten daran diesen Zustand zu ändern. Dennoch hat das Kollegium beschlossen, dass eine vorläufige Evakuierung unumgänglich ist."

„Was soll das bedeuten, Professor?" rief Fred über die Menge hinweg.

„Das bedeutet, dass jeder von ihnen einen personengebundenen Portschlüssel erhält. Dieser bringt sie nach Hause. Sobald wir sicher sind, dass die Schule wieder ausreichend geschützt ist, werden sie in irgendeiner Form benachrichtigt werden. Dann haben sie die Möglichkeit mit ihrem Portschlüssel zurück zu kehren. Doch sie sollten bedenken, dass sie diese Entscheidung nur aus freiem Willen und ihrer eigenen Überzeugung treffen sollten, denn wenn sie zurück kehren, wird Hogwarts vermutlich eine illegale Schule sein."

Nun begann das Stimmengewirr erneut, die Schüler tuschelten besorgt und aufgeregt zugleich.

„Ich bitte sie nun, nacheinander zu mir zu kommen, so dass ich die Portschlüssel an sie binden kann, sobald dies geschehen ist, können sie den Portschlüssel aktivieren indem sie bis drei zählen. Erstklässler zuerst."

Nach und nach leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum. Lucy winkte Harry nachdem sie ihren Portschlüssel bekommen hatte.

„Sehen uns gleich!" rief sie.

Er nickt, dann verschwand sie mitsamt ihrem Gepäck. Die Fünftklässler waren gleich danach dran.

„Ich denke wir sehen uns in den nächsten Tagen," sagte Harry an Hermine, Ron und Neville gewand. Die drei nickten. Nacheinander bekamen sie ihre Portschlüssel. Harry aktivierte seinen und wurde in den vertrauten Strudel gezogen.

* * *

Als Hermine im Wohnzimmer aufschlug empfing sie nichts als Stille.

„Sirius! Sarah!" rief sie, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Sie hörte auch nicht Josh schreien, oder sonst irgend ein Geräusch. Das änderte sich jedoch, als neben ihr eine zweite Person im Wohnzimmer landete.

„Malfoy!"

Verblüfft und wütend starrte sie ihn an.

„Ich kann nichts dafür Black, das war Snapes Idee, reg dich lieber über ihn auf."

„Oh das wird Sirius gefallen," murmelte Hermine.

Sie könnte platzen, ausgerechnet Malfoy in ihrem Wohnzimmer und von ihrer Familie keine Spur, wunderbar. Doch auch das änderte sich so gleich, als aus dem Flur das deutliche Plopp einer Apparation zu vernehmen war.

„Hermine?"

„Ich bin hier!"

Sirius trat ins Wohnzimmer und erstarrte als er Malfoy sah.

„Wo kommst du her?"

„Snape meinte das wäre eine gute Idee, ich hab ihm gleich widersprochen," erklärte Malfoy.

„Na wunderbar," sagte Sirius.

Hermine hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte Malfoy feindselig an.

„Lass du dich erst mal begrüßen," meinte Sirius zu ihr und zog sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

„Wo sind Sarah und Josh?" fragte sie.

„Bei den Potters, eigentlich wollte ich dich auch rüber holen, aber das ist jetzt natürlich hinfällig."

„Wohl kaum," erwiderte Hermine, „wir können Malfoy auf die Couch legen und mit einem Petrificus Totalus belegen."

„Seit wann so grausam?" fragte Sirius, doch sie konnte das unterdrückte Lachen in seiner Stimme hören.

Malfoy sah unbehaglich zu Boden.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, mir geht's ausgezeichnet."

„Harry hat uns eine ziemlich wilde Geschichte erzählt."

„Ja, das war wirklich ziemlich wild," bestätigte Sirius.

Jetzt sah Malfoy neugierig aus.

„Er hat gesagt du wärst mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert worden."

„Berufsrisiko."

„Sirius," ihre Stimme klang fast tadelnd, „das ist nicht lustig."

„Rodolphus Lestrange ist Zaubereiminister, angesichts dieser Tatsache ist gar nichts mehr lustig."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" wechselte Hermine das Thema, „wenn ihr doch alle bei den Potters seit. Außerdem ist das Haus besser geschützt als unseres."

„Und was ist mit Draco?" fragte Sirius, „es wäre nicht besonders fair ihn hier allein zu lassen. Und James würde vermutlich lieber einen Kurzurlaub mit Snape machen als Draco in seinem Haus zu haben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Dumbledore ihm erst mal das Geheimnis verraten müsste."

„Ich bin sicher, James würde zustimmen ihn im Keller einzusperren. Und Harry zu überreden ihn zu foltern wäre auch nicht schwierig."

Die Anspielung war deutlich und befriedigt stellte Hermine fest, dass Malfoy zusammenzuckte.

„Hey, ganz ruhig," sagte Sirius, „das war überflüssig. Du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr, also verhalte dich bitte fair."

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, von Sirius jemals in dieser Form getadelt worden zu sein und einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos. Ihre Sprachfähigkeit kehrte allerdings schnell wieder zurück.

„Ich soll mich fair verhalten, gegenüber..."

„Hermine!" Sie merkte, dass er ärgerlich wurde und geriet dadurch nur selbst in Rage.

„Ich versteh das nicht, er hat Lucy entführt und du behandelst ihn als wäre er ein willkommener Gast. Du kannst ihn gerne weiter so behandeln, aber verlang von mir nicht, dass ich das auch tue."

„Ich verlange von dir nichts weiter als zivilisiertes Benehmen und offen gestanden wundert es mich, dass ausgerechnet du Probleme damit hast."

„Ich gehe jedenfalls!" verkündete sie wütend, „zu Lily und James. Ich bin ja gespannt, was Sarah dazu sagt, dass er hier ist."

Sie entzündete den Kamin und warf Flohpulver hinein. Kurz darauf war sie im Wirbel der Flammen verschwunden.

„Hermine da bist du ja!"

Kaum dass sie richtig aus dem Kamin heraus war, wurde sie schon von Sarah umarmt.

„Wie geht's dir Schatz?"

„Wunderbar."

„Was ist los, warum bist du so gereizt und wo ist Sirius?"

Sarah sah jetzt ein wenig alarmiert aus.

„Er unterhält sich wahrscheinlich mit unserem neuen Mitbewohner."

„Was für ein Mitbewohner?" fragte Sarah.

„Snape war der Meinung, dass Draco Malfoy bei uns bestens aufgehoben ist."

Sie hätte vor Wut platzen können.

„Malfoy wohnt bei euch?" fragte Harry.

Hermine sah in seinen Augen den gleichen Zorn den auch sie selbst verspürte.

„Sieht ganz so aus."

„Ich weiß du bist normalerweise gegen Gewalt, aber sollen wir ihn nicht einfach in Stücke fluchen?" fragte Harry.

„In diesem Fall würde ich es unterstützen."

Hermines Blick fiel auf James der auf der Couch saß und der so aussah als wäre auch er gewillt ein solches Projekt zu unterstützen.

„Ach lasst doch Malfoy in Ruhe," sagte Lucy.

Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine wirbelten zu ihr herum.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Harry.

„Ja ist es. Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass Hogwarts so plötzlich geschlossen wurde."

„Ja, aber er kann etwas für alles andere das er getan hat," erwiderte Harry hitzig.

„Ja, aber alles andere was er getan hat ist meine Sache, nicht eure und wenn ich nicht das Bedürfnis verspüre ihn in Stücke zu fluchen, solltet ihr es besser auch lassen."

„Lucy..." sagte Hermine ungläubig.

Harry jedoch ging an die Decke.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Der Mistkerl hat dich entführt, du hättest verdammt noch mal drauf gehen können. Er hat dich davor monatelang ausspioniert und benutzt und du verteidigst ihn."

„Ja, ich denke schon," erwiderte sie seelenruhig.

„Was ist nur los mit dir, hast du ihm jetzt verziehen oder was?"

„Nein hab ich nicht, aber... ich hab mir angehört was er zu sagen hatte und ich weiß, dass es richtig war. Und ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. Und das solltet ihr auch nicht."

Hermine fragte sich, wann Lucy so verdammt erwachsen geworden war. Das klang so gar nicht nach dem Mädchen dass sie seit zehn Jahren kannte. Harry schien sich langsam zu beruhigen und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

„Warum?" fragte er, „ich meine warum hast du ihn auf einmal angehört?"

„Keine Ahnung, es war so eine seltsame Situation. Erst hat er mich im Ministerium vor diesem Todesfluch gerettet und dann als wir in Hogwarts waren... ich weiß auch nicht genau..."

Hermine, die bis dahin immer noch am Kamin gestanden hatte setzte sich nun zu Harry auf das Sofa.

„Tja, sieht ganz so aus als müssten wir uns deinem Willen beugen," stellte Hermine fest.

Sie und Harry tauschten einen Blick.

„Aber falls du's dir anders überlegst, kannst du uns jederzeit bescheid sagen," fügte Harry hinzu.

* * *

Sirius sah einen Moment lang verärgert auf den Kamin, in dem Hermine soeben verschwunden war. Dann seufzte er resigniert auf. Er konnte ihr nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen, denn trotz Geständnis und Hilfe bei der Befreiung, blieb die Tatsache, dass Draco Lucy entführt hatte.

Aber er wusste, vielleicht besser als die anderen, wie leicht Menschen dumme Dinge machten. Er hätte Snape fast umgebracht, als er noch zur Schule gegangen war.

„Tja, das ist wohl keine besonders herzliche Begrüßung," sagte er entschuldigend zu Draco.

„Ach was soll's, Black... ich meine Hermine mochte mich noch nie."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Sirius.

Seltsame Situation, dachte er, während er Draco musterte, der trotz seiner Nervosität bemüht war, seine stolze Haltung zu bewahren.

„Wie ich sehe, hat sich an der Reinbluterziehung nichts geändert," meinte Sirius.

„Was?" fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Deine Eltern haben dir eingebläut, in keiner Situation Schwäche zu zeigen, egal wie es eigentlich in dir aussieht, war bei mir nicht anders."

„Es ist schwer sich daran zu erinnern, dass Sie eigentlich zur Familie gehören."

„Du. Und ich gehöre nicht mehr zur Familie, genauso wenig wie du. Wir sind ausgestoßen. Biologisch sind wir mit ihnen Verwandt, aber für sie sind wir eine Schande die es aus ihrem Stammbaum zu löschen gilt, wenn möglich durch Mord."

„Ich weiß. Mein Vater war ja heute nicht gerade undeutlich."

Seine Stolze Fassade war zusammengebrochen. Er erinnerte Sirius so stark an sich selbst, dass es fast schmerzte. Sirius setzte sich auf die Couch und bedeutete Draco sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Der Junge folgte der Aufforderung.

„Weshalb haben Sie...du, ich meine die Vormundschaft, wieso hast du die beantragt, ich hab Lucy entführt ich hätte sie fast getötet, ich hab sie getötet, ich meine du müsstest mich hassen."

Das waren die Fragen, die er sich selbst immer noch nicht ganz hatte beantworten können. Diese ganze Geschichte wiedersprach so offensichtlich seinem eigentlichen Wesen. Er war nie gnädig gewesen, bereit eine zweite Chance zu geben. Erst recht nicht, wenn es um Menschen ging, die ihm so nahe standen wie Lucy. Was also machte diesen Jungen anders? Wieso bekam er die Chance, die Sirius so vielen anderen verwehrt hätte.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es selber nicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich auch sechzehn war, als ich meine Eltern verlassen habe, weil ich weiß wie es ist aus dieser verdammten Reinblutideologie auszubrechen. Ich kann's dir nicht sagen."

Draco blickte nachdenklich auf den Boden. Sirius fragte sich, wie viel von der Erziehung seiner Eltern noch in ihm steckte.

„Du weißt ja, dass eigentlich gar nicht geplant war, dass du hier wohnst."

„Ja, es tut mir auch leid..."

„Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen, nur ein paar grundsätzliche Sachen klarstellen. Meine Frau ist eine Muggel, in diesem Haus und auch sonst nirgendwo gibt es Beleidigungen oder Angriffe gegen Muggel, klar."

„Ich hab kein Problem mit Muggeln... denke ich zumindest."

„Gut, ich wollte nur, dass dir das bewusst ist."

Draco nickte.

„Komm mit," sagte Sirius, „ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

* * *

AN: So das war der Einstieg in Teil 2. Ihr seht, es geht nahtlos weiter. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt fleißig auch wenn ich so lange für dieses update gebraucht habe.

Bye Sanny


	3. Kapitel 2 Neusortierung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 2

Neusortierung

* * *

Die erste Versammlung des Phönixorden fand einen Tag nachdem Lestrange zum Minister ernannt worden war in Hogwarts statt. Sirius war müde und schlecht gelaunt und das lag nicht vordergründig am Ministerwechsel. O Nein, er war schlecht gelaunt, weil Sarah und Hermine partout nicht einsehen wollten dass es im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit gab als Draco Malfoy bei ihnen unter zu bringen.

Zu seiner überaus großen Überraschung war es allerdings ausgerechnet Lucy gewesen, die Hermine dazu bewegt hatte, wieder mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen auch wenn seine liebe Tochter den ganzen gestrigen Abend und den Vormittag dieses Tages damit verbracht hatte ihn an zu schweigen. Sarah unterstützte diese Taktik begeistert, indem sie mit Hermine fast ununterbrochen redete, während sie ihre Konversation mit ihm auf ein Minimum beschränkte.

Weiber! Mit einem warmen Gefühl dachte er daran, dass es Josh nicht im geringsten störte einen neuen Mitbewohner im Haus zu haben. Josh war einfach nur begeistert gewesen, dass Mini wieder da war (wobei diese verzweifelt versuchte, es immerhin auf ein Mine zu verbessern) und Daddy den ganzen Vormittag zu Hause blieb und mit ihm spielte. Er ignorierte die fiese Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass dies ausschließlich auf Joshs Alter zurückzuführen war und er sich sicherlich der Meinung von Hermine und Sarah angeschlossen hätte, wenn er wüsste, worum es in ihrem Streit ging.

„Du siehst ziemlich scheiße aus, Sirius."

„Vielen Dank James, genau das habe ich jetzt gebraucht."

Manchmal könnte er James zum Mond schießen.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Sarah und Hermine sind nicht gerade glücklich über unseren neuen Mitbewohner," erwiderte er Augen rollend.

„Erwarte in dieser Sache bloß kein Mitleid von mir, ich hab dir gleich gesagt was ich davon halte."

„Ja und dir nehme ich das noch nicht mal besonders übel, aber Sarah könnte wenigstens so tun, als würde es ihr nichts ausmachen."

„Wollt ihr noch länger hier stehen und quatschen oder vielleicht auch mal rein kommen?" fragte eine andere Stimme, die sie beide Remus zuordneten.

Der war soeben aus der großen Halle gekommen, wo scheinbar der Rest des Ordens schon versammelt war. Sirius und James quetschten sich je zur linken und zur rechten von Lily auf die Bank. Wobei zu Sirius rechter auch noch Dora und Remus saßen, der seinen Platz wieder einnahm.

„Nun da wir alle versammelt sind, fast alle, können wir schon einmal mit der Besprechung der derzeitigen Lage beginnen," eröffnete Albus das Treffen,

„Frank, James, ich würde euch darum bitten, die Ereignisse im Ministerium kurz zu schildern."

Frank begann, da er ja derjenige gewesen war, der Sams Nachricht entgegen genommen hatte. Im Wechsel erzählten er und James was passiert war, doch Sirius hörte kaum hin, da er ja selbst dabei gewesen war.

„Nun nach dem Rückzug der Kämpfer," fuhr Albus fort, als James und Frank geendet hatten, „kehrte Voldemort gemeinsam mit Cornelius Fudge ins Ministerium zurück, wo dieser gezwungen wurde, sein Amt an Rodolphus Lestrange zu übertragen. Wer von euch heute morgen den Propheten gelesen hat, weiß wie dieser Machtwechsel dar gestellt wird."

„Ja allerdings," murmelte Sirius. „Wenn ich den Propheten zitieren darf: _Offensichtlich war Cornelius Fudge nicht mehr in der Lage, dem Druck des Krieges stand zu halten. Er übergab sein Amt an Rodolphus Lestrange, der bis dahin nur Mitglied des Zaubergamots war, jedoch von der Magischen Gemeinschaft hoch angesehen wurde. Dennoch sollten wir nicht vergessen, das Cornelius Fudge während seiner Amtszeit ein hervorragender Minister war._"

„Ja und so was von der Kimmkorn," sagte James laut und vernehmlich, „ich frag mich ja wer die unter Druck gesetzt hat."

Er erntete ein paar Lacher uns auch Sirius musste grinsen, er hatte beim Lesen etwas ganz ähnliches gedacht. Doch nicht vielen schien nach Lachen zu mute zu sein.

„Genau genommen war ich das," erklang vom Eingang eine andere Stimme.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können," sagte James.

Sam grinste kurz, dann blickte sie entschuldigend in die Runde, „verzeiht mir die Verspätung und mein Aussehen, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen."

Sie trug tatsächlich noch ihre Todesserrobe. Sie blickte die Reihe der Ordensmitglieder entlang und quetschte sich, als sie sie entdeckt hatte, zwischen Bill und Charlie.

„Allerdings war mein Besuch beim Propheten nicht komplett sinnlos."

„Wohl kaum, dein Vater steht ja jetzt bestens da!" giftete Dora.

Sirius seufzte, die zwei würden sich nie verstehen.

„Hey," zischte Remus.

Sam sah aus als ob sie eine ebenso wenig freundliche Antwort geben wollte, doch Charlie legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und sie schwieg.

„Was war denn noch beim Propheten?" fragte Alice.

„Später. Erst mal bringe ich euch einen Teil der neuen Gesetzesentwürfe."

„So schnell?" fragte irgendjemand verblüfft.

„Oh die neuen Gesetze und Umstrukturierungspläne für das Ministerium sind schon seit Monaten fertig. Sie werden jetzt nach und nach veröffentlicht und vom neu ernannten Zaubergamot abgesegnet. Wenn gleich ein ganzes neues Gesetzbuch erscheinen würde, könnte das im Ausland nämlich doch für leichte Verwunderung sorgen."

„Dieses ganze Schauspiel ist also nur fürs Ausland?" fragte Lily.

„Hauptsächlich," erwiderte Sam, „natürlich gibt es auch in England welche, die das tatsächlich noch glauben aber Voldemort geht hauptsächlich diesen Umweg, um nicht zu schnell einen Krieg mit den anderen Zauberermächten heraufzubeschwören."

„Nicht zu schnell heißt?" hakte Lily weiter nach.

„Ich weiß nicht wie sein genauer Zeitplan aussieht. Aber langfristig versucht er natürlich die gesamte Zaubererschaft zu unterwerfen."

„Wie sehen denn jetzt die ersten neuen Gesetze aus?" warf Sirius ein.

„Tja, also du bist schon mal arbeitslos," stellte Sam fest, „die Aurorenzentrale wurde aufgelöst und alle Angestellten durch die Todesser ersetzt."

„Herzerwärmend," murmelte James.

Ein Grinsen huschte über Sirius Gesicht.

„Ach ja, das hier ist auch sehr schön. Der Phönixorden ist eine illegale Vereinigung und den Mitgliedern drohen entsprechend ihrer Vergehen, hohe Strafen. Besonders schwere Vergehen können mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Das gleiche gilt für weitere von Albus Dumbledore gegründete Vereinigungen."

„Tja Albus, sieht aus als wärst du derzeit Staatsfeind Nummer 1," erklärte James.

Oh wie sehr er James Galgenhumor liebte. Doch offensichtlich waren die meisten anderen nicht ganz so angetan davon und Sirius konnte sehen, dass Molly James einen sehr bösen Blick zu warf.

„Außerdem gibt es ein so genanntes Kopfgeldgesetz: Auf Personen, die vom Zaubereiminister und von Zaubergamot als für die Allgemeinheit gefährlich eingestuft werden, kann ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt werden. Gelingt es einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe, eine unter Kopfgeld stehende Person zu ergreifen und lebendig der Todesserbrigade zu übergeben, so erhält dieser Zauberer oder diese Hexe das ausgesetzte Kopfgeld."

„Und, steht schon jemand auf der Liste?" fragte Alice.

„Allerdings. Moment, ich kann euch die komplette Liste vorlesen. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Sirius Black, Lily Potter, James Potter…"

„Ich dachte wir werden schon seit der 1. Klasse als für die Allgemeinheit gefährlich eingestuft," meinte James.

Sie lachten.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig," unterbrach Sam.

„Mach weiter," sagte Sirius.

Er und James grinsten immer noch.

„Harry Potter."

James Grinsen verblasste schlagartig.

„Dieser verdammte Bastard," flüsterte er.

Unbehagen breitete sich in der Ecke aus in der Sirius saß. Alle anderen auf der Liste waren Erwachsene, die sich in den Kampf gegen Voldemort eingebracht hatten, die ihre kleinen oder großen Siege davon getragen hatten. Natürlich wusste er, weshalb Harry mit auf der Liste stand, aber es war falsch und so ungerecht. Doch dann dachte er an den Vortag und daran, wie Harry sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung geschlagen hatte.

Voldemort hatte vielleicht allen Grund Harry zu fürchten, nicht jeder Erwachsene Zauberer wäre in der Lage gewesen, so schnell zu reagieren wie Harry es getan hatte. Er glaubte kaum, dass er selbst die Begegnung mit Voldemort überlebt hätte, wäre er allein gewesen. Harry stand ganz bestimmt nicht zu unrecht auf dieser Liste.

* * *

In James brodelte es, was dachte Voldemort eigentlich wer er war? Harry war ein Kind, er gehörte verdammt noch mal nicht auf eine Kopfgeldliste, auch wenn Voldemort ihn zu seinem Todfeind auserkoren hatte. Der Hass auf Voldemort erreichte wieder mal einen Hochpunkt und James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Voldemort in diesem Moment töten könnte wenn er ihm gegenüber stünde, Prophezeiung hin oder her.

Er zwang sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen zu richten.

„Jeder von uns," sagte Dumbledore, „hat jetzt die Chance eine neue Entscheidung zu treffen."

Neue Entscheidung, was hatte er verpasst?

„Wir haben die Wahl," fuhr Albus fort, „wir können uns in die neue Gesellschaft einfügen oder wir können kämpfen."

„Wir habe bislang unser Leben riskiert. Wenn wir den Orden aufrecht erhalten schmeißen wir es quasi weg," erklang Sirius Stimme, er hatte schon wieder ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

Eine Spur Leichtsinn, eine Spur Jugend, eine Spur Mut und ein bisschen Wahnsinn.

„Ich bin nicht sicher wie die anderen das sehen, aber ich finde, das klingt nach einem großartigen Plan."

Natürlich war da Wahnsinn in dem Grinsen, denn was sie taten war Wahnsinn. Sie stellten sich gegen Voldemort, gegen ein neues Regime, das gnadenlos jeden ermorden würde, der sich nicht fügte. Und sie würden der Kern des Widerstands sein. Alle die jetzt in diesem Raum saßen. Er stand auf. Seine Stimme war fest, „selbst wenn ich der einzige bin kämpfe ich weiter!"

Lily neben ihm stand ebenfalls auf und griff nach seiner Hand. Auch Remus und Sirius standen auf und Sirius grinste immer noch genau wir vorher. Es hatte fast etwas feierliches, wie die Menschen in der großen Halle nach und nach aufstanden, bis keiner mehr saß.

In allen Augen sah James den Anflug Wahnsinn, den er auch in Sirius Gesicht gesehen hatte. Lilys Hand umschloss seine so fest, das es fast weh tat. Doch es war gut, dass sie neben ihm stand und seine Hand drückte. Er erwiderte den Druck.

Eine Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt, eine Stille in der das unausgesprochene Versprechen mit schwang. Das Versprechen zu kämpfen. Zu kämpfen, für eine Welt die es schon lange nicht mehr gab. Eine Welt, die die meisten von ihnen nicht mal richtig kannten, doch von der sie alle glaubten, dass sie den Kampf wert war.

* * *

Die meisten Ordensmitglieder waren fort. Doch die mit denen Sam sprechen musste waren noch da. Sie ging auf die Gruppe zu, die sich um Albus versammelt hatte.

„Hast du vor die Auroren zu kontaktieren die nicht im Orden sind?" fragte Albus gerade.

Sie sah James nicken, „ich werde ihnen das Angebot machen, dem Orden beizutreten. Allerdings brauchen wir dafür noch einen neutralen Ort, an dem wir sicher sind."

„Nun, ich denke der Eberkopf wird sich dafür eignen."

„Der Eberkopf?" fragte James.

„Allerdings," Albus zwinkerte vergnügt, „hatte ich nie erwähnt, dass er meinem Bruder gehört?"

„Nein."

„Nun, er gehört meinem Bruder und ich bin sicher es wird möglich sein, dort eine geschlossene Veranstaltung abzuhalten."

„Wenn ihr schon dabei seid neue Leute zu rekrutieren," mischte Sam sich ein, „ich hätte da noch zwei."

„Ach ja?" fragte Dora skeptisch.

Sam bemühte sich, Dora ihren Ärger nicht sehen zu lassen. „Zwei Reporter, Jimmy McMillian und Vivien Johnson. Die schienen ziemlich abgeneigt gegenüber den Todessern und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie Interesse hätten, sich am Widerstand zu beteiligen."

„Johnson sagt mir irgendwas," murmelte Charlie.

„Depp," meinte Bill, „Freds Freundin heißt so."

„Ach deswegen."

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass die bereit sind uns zu helfen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ziemlich sicher."

„Hm, das ist eigentlich ziemlich clever, ich meine Sam befindet sich in der idealen Position, herauszufinden, ob Menschen geeignet sind dem Orden beizutreten," meinte Lily.

„Solange es sich unauffällig umsetzen lässt," stimmte Sam zu.

„Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern," sagte Albus, „aber könntet ihr euer Gespräch an einem anderen Ort fortsetzen, wir müssen an den Schutzzaubern arbeiten und das können wir nicht, solange sich noch andere Menschen im Schloss befinden."

„Wer mag kann noch zu uns kommen," sagte Lily, „ich persönlicher finde es derzeit angenehmer mit Freunden zusammen zu sein."

„Sorry, aber ich kann Malfoy nicht schon wieder alleine bei uns lassen," sagte Sirius.

„Nun," mischte sich Albus noch einmal ein, „wie wäre es wenn ich euch eine Notiz für Draco gebe, damit er nach Godrics Hollow kommen kann."

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" rief James.

Seine Miene war finster und er hatte dir Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Malfoy kommt unter gar keinen Umständen in unser Haus."

Niemand hätte eine andere Reaktion erwartet und in Sams Augen grenzte es fast schon an einen Suizidversuch auch nur einen solchen Vorschlag zu machen.

„Mh," meinte Remus, „Albus hat recht, es wäre praktisch."

James fuhr zu ihm herum und bedachte ihm mit einem Blick, der mehr als mörderisch war.

„Guck mich nicht so an," sagte Remus seelenruhig, „es wäre praktisch, vor allem für Sirius."

„Du ahnst gar nicht wie egal mir das ist," knurrte James.

Sam blickte zu Lily, die sich noch gar nicht zu dem Vorschlag geäußert hatte. Sie machte ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Es tut mir leid Sirius," sagte James gerade, „aber du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich Malfoy einfach so in unser Haus einlade."

„Das war nicht mein Vorschlag, auch wenn Remus recht hat, für mich wäre es praktisch."

„Ich finde Albus hat recht," warf Lily jetzt ein.

„Was?" James warf ihre einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, „fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken?"

Alle blickten zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Sirius kann doch nicht alleine mit Malfoy zu Hause sitzen, komm schon James."

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und schließlich seufzte er ergeben.

„Schön, sieht ganz so aus als wäre ich überstimmt. Aber ich werde Lucy und Harry ganz sicher nicht erklären, was Malfoy in unserem Wohnzimmer macht."

„Damit kann ich leben," erwiderte Lily ruhig.

Sams Blick blieb an Lily hängen. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass diese für Draco Partei ergreifen würde. Sie fragte sich warum Lily so großzügig war.

„Dann wäre das ja beschlossen," sagte Albus vergnügt.

Sams Blick flog zum Schulleiter. Dieser zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu und beschwor dann Pergament und Tinte, auf das er die Adresse der Potters schrieb.

„Man könnte meinen wir sind ein Obdachlosenheim," murmelte James immer noch finster blickend.

Albus reichte Sirius das Pergament.

„Tja, dann bis gleich," sagte er und disapparierte.

Die Übrigen taten das gleiche und im nächsten Moment fand Sam sich im Wohnzimmer der Potters wieder. Von den Teenagern war nichts zu sehen, dafür waren tatsächlich die meisten Ordensmitglieder, die gerade noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren nun hier versammelt. Obwohl das Wohnzimmer recht groß war, wurde es nun ein wenig eng, doch keiner schien sich darum zu kümmern.

Es war wie Lily gesagt hatte, sie alle waren jetzt lieber zusammen anstatt alleine zu Hause zu sein, wo man das Gefühl hatte an der Angst und der Einsamkeit zu ersticken. Es war gut, zusammen zu sein, an einem der wenigen wirklich sicheren Orte die es noch gab.

* * *

Lily verließ das Wohnzimmer wieder, gleich nachdem sie hineinappariert war. Sie wusste, dass es ihre Aufgabe war, die Kinder – Teenager, korrigierte sie sich selbst – über Malfoys Kommen zu informieren. Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher ob die Idee Malfoy „einzuladen" so gut gewesen war, doch Sirius konnte wirklich nicht alleine mit ihm zu Hause sitzen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es auch James im Grunde genommen lieber war, Sirius in der Nähe zu haben.

Sie fand Harry, Lucy, Ginny, Hermine, Neville, Ron und die Zwillinge in Harrys Zimmer.

„Und wie war das Treffen, was ist jetzt genau los?" fragte Harry, gleich nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Die Anspannung, die auch den Orden und die gesamte Zaubererwelt befallen hatte, war hier fast greifbar und acht Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen, nichts sehnlicher erwartend als neue Informationen.

„Ich kann euch später das Gröbste erklären, jetzt geht es um etwas anderes und es wird euch nicht gefallen."

Sie sah Lucy an, ihre Reaktion war die wichtigste, die anderen konnten sich aufregen so viel sie wollten, es kümmerte Lily nicht, solange Lucy damit klar kam.

„Draco Malfoy kommt hier her."

Ein ungläubiges „Was?" war Harrys Reaktion, Hermine machte ein wütendes Geräusch, sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie die anderen sie anstarrten.

Lucy sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, dann nickte sie.

„In Ordnung."

„Lucy," zischte Harry.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Lily, „denn wenn es für dich nicht okay ist, dann kommt er nicht hier her."

„Wirklich Mum, das ist in Ordnung. Zumindest solange er nicht zu uns hochkommt."

„Er kommt schon nicht hoch, Sam will ja bestimmt auch mit ihm reden." Lucy nickte.

Lily war froh, dass sie damit klar kam, denn wenn Lucy ein Problem mit Malfoys Anwesenheit gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie ihn tatsächlich zurück geschickt. Sie verließ das Zimmer wieder und konnte noch im Gehen hören, wie Harry begann wütend auf Lucy einzureden.

* * *

„Was bitte soll das?" fuhr Harry sie an, „verdammt Lucy ich versteh dich nicht!"

Natürlich verstand er sie nicht, sie verstand ja selber nicht, woher diese Toleranz gegenüber Malfoy plötzlich kam und eigentlich wollte sie auch nicht schon wieder darüber diskutieren.

„Wir hatten das doch schon gestern Abend, oder nicht?" fragte sie, „müssen wir das jetzt noch mal durchgehen?"

Harry schlug mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und Lucy konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wen er stattdessen gerne geschlagen hätte.

„Was meint ihr wie es jetzt weiter geht?" fragte Ginny und Lucy war dankbar dafür, dass sie das Thema wechselte.

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Fred, „ich frag mich viel mehr ob unsere Eltern jetzt weiter versuchen uns aus allem raus zu halten, oder ob sie endlich einsehen, dass das nicht länger möglich ist."

„Jede Wette dass sie uns am liebsten irgendwo einsperren und erst wieder raus lassen würden wenn der Krieg vorbei ist," meinte Neville.

„Oh ja, das wäre allerdings sehr gut möglich," stimmte Ron zu.

„Das könnte schwierig werden, wir alle stecken doch schon halb da drin," sagte Harry, „wir waren schon mit zwölf gezwungen gegen Todesser zu kämpfen, sie können uns nie im Leben vor der ganzen Welt beschützen."

„Das ist aber genau das was sie versuchen und ich kann das schon verstehen, wer will schon, dass die eigenen Kinder mit Krieg und Tod konfrontiert werden," meinte Hermine.

„Tja, dafür ist es ein bisschen zu spät," sagte Harry.

Lucy fand, dass er wütend und bitter klang und sie fragte sich woran das lag. War er nur wütend, weil er immer noch an Malfoy dachte oder hatte seine miese Stimmung einen weiteren Ursprung? Sie beschloss ihn irgendwann in Ruhe darauf anzusprechen und nicht jetzt, wenn auch die anderen noch dabei waren.

Und wenn doch Malfoy Schuld an Harrys schlechter Stimmung hatte, so konnte sie ihrem Bruder in diesem Fall auch nicht helfen, denn dafür hatte sie sich selbst längst noch nicht genug Klarheit über diese Geschichte verschafft.

„Es macht mich aber verdammt wütend," sagte Harry heftig und Lucy schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah verwirrt in die Runde.

„Reg dich ab Mann, wir alle wüssten auch gerne was vor sich geht, aber du brauchst nicht gleich ausrasten," beschwichtigte Neville ihn.

Lucy fragte sich, was sie verpasst hatte, sie sah fragend zu Ginny, deren Blick allerdings auf Harry gerichtet war.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie also in die Runde.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass wir nicht wütend werden sollten, weil sie uns ja nichts schlechtes tun wollen oder so, aber Harry sieht das ein wenig unentspannt," flüsterte Hermine.

Lucy warf ihrem Bruder einen weiteren Blick zu, doch er schien sich ein wenig beruhigt zu haben und lehnte sich einfach nur mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck gegen die Wand.

„Ich hab jedenfalls auch nicht vor einfach zu allem Ja und Amen zu sagen, was unsere Eltern für eine gute Idee halten," sagte Ron.

„Das habe ich ja auch nicht gesagt," wollte Hermine sich verteidigen, „ich meinte nur..."

„Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen, keine Sorge," unterbrach Ron sie.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Die Zwillinge schienen Beide tief in Gedanken versunken, was wirklich ein seltener Anblick war. Harry trommelte mit der Faust auf sein Bett und Ginny beobachtete ihn dabei. Ron und Hermine schienen nonverbale Konversation zu betreiben, jedenfalls sahen sie sich die ganze Zeit an. Neville ließ seinen Blick ebenso wie sie ziellos durchs Zimmer schweifen.

Sie versuchte zu analysieren, was in diesem Moment in ihr Vorging. Sie war in einer Welt in der alles anders war. Voldemort regierte, ihre Eltern waren Verbrecher, ihre Schule existierte nicht mehr, sie selbst und alle ihre Freunde schwebten in Lebensgefahr und irgendwo unten war der Mensch, der sie entführt und damit beinahe umgebracht hätte.

Angst schien permanent greifbar in der Luft zu hängen und sie alle aggressiv und nervös zu machen. Es war wirklich eine Scheiß Situation. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Malfoy, der irgendwo da unten war. In ihrem Haus. Beinah hätte sie aufgelacht. War es nicht ironisch, dass sie noch vor ein paar Monaten eine Menge dafür gegeben hätte, dass er sie hier besuchen konnte.

Versonnen sah sie an die Decke. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er sie nicht entführt hätte. Würde ihre Beziehung noch bestehen, auch jetzt noch? Und wenn ja, hätten ihre Eltern ihr dann erlaubt ihn mit hier hin zu bringen? Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, das war doch lächerlich, wieso dachte sie über dieses Wenn und Aber nach? Malfoy hatte sie entführt, das war eine feststehende Tatsache und nichts auf der Welt würde das rückgängig machen, niemals wieder würde sie ihm vertrauen können.

* * *

Die ganze Situation kam James überaus surreal vor. Es gab mit Sicherheit keinen anderen, der jemals eine Aurorenversammlung in einer zwielichtigen Kneipe wie dem Eberkopf angesetzt hatte. Wobei es natürlich streng genommen keine Aurorenversammlung war, weil sie alle schließlich keine Auroren mehr waren.

„Vielen Dank, dass sie uns ihre Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen," sagte James an den Mann hinter der Bar gewandt.

Wären da nicht diese durchdringenden blauen Augen, niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass es sich um Albus Bruder handeln könne. Surreal das Ganze, in der Tat. Er war froh, Lily, Alice, Frank und Sirius an seiner Seite zu haben. Sie gaben ihm das Gefühl, dass er noch nicht ganz abstürzte, etwas Boden, auf dem er noch gehen konnte. Nicht den Kopf verlieren, ermahnte er sich selbst, alles nur das nicht.

„Wann kommen sie?" fragte Sirius.

„In der Nachricht hab ich gesagt 23 Uhr," erwiderte James.

Es war jetzt zwanzig vor, noch ein wenig Schonfrist, etwas Zeit in der er überlegen konnte, was er sagen würde. Er dachte darüber nach, dass er ein beschissener Auror war. Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass es soweit kam, er hätte den Sieg der Todesser verhindern müssen. Würden seine Leute überhaupt noch auf ihn hören, nach allem was geschehen war? Die anderen waren ruhig, schienen ebenfalls ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, während sie alle hier saßen und warteten.

Er spürte wie sich Lilys Hand zaghaft in seine schob. Er sah sie an und wusste, dass sie genauso sehr nach Halt suchte wie er. Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Finger. Sie Beide zogen Kraft aus der Berührung und aus dem Blick des Anderen.

„Sie sind alle nicht dumm James, keiner wird dir Vorwerfen einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, wir haben solange gekämpft wie es irgendwie möglich war."

„Es hätte gar nicht soweit kommen dürfen," sagte er leise.

„Niemand gibt dir die Schuld," wiederholte sie leise.

Die Auroren waren pünktlich, innerhalb von ein paar Minuten waren sie vollständig. James straffte sich und ließ den Blick über seine Leute wandern. Es waren so wenige, gestern waren zu viele gefallen.

Gestern, das schien so endlos lange her.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr alle meinem Aufruf gefolgt seit," sagte er, „trotz der Gefahr."

Er atmete tief durch. „ich will keine Zeit vergeuden, sondern gleich zum Punkt kommen. Ihr alle wisst, in welcher fatalen Lage wir uns befinden. Unser Ministerium ist zusammengebrochen und ich nehme an, euch sind schon die ersten neuen Gesetze zu Ohren gekommen."

Er hörte, dass ein Schnauben durch die Reihen ging, angesichts des Worts _Gesetze_.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ihr zu dieser Sache steht, doch ich bin nicht gewillt, nach allem was geschehen ist einfach aufzugeben und mich in diese neue Welt einzugliedern. Voldemort hat die Macht übernommen, doch das kann mich, uns nicht davon abhalten weiterhin gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Egal was geschieht, es wird Widerstand geben."

Er merkte, dass seine Worte und die Emotionen dahinter sie mit rissen und er merkte, dass er nicht nur sie ermutigte sondern auch sich selber.

„Es gibt Kämpfer," fuhr er fort, „es gibt Leute die sich wehren, die schon seit langem im Verborgenen agieren und ihr alle wisst wovon ich spreche, der Phönixorden wird sich Voldemort niemals beugen. Die von euch, die diese Haltung teilen, bitte ich zu bleiben. Alle anderen haben jetzt und nur jetzt, die Chance zu gehen."

„Wir sollen einer illegalen Vereinigung beitreten?" fragte jemand, den James nicht ganz ausmachen konnte.

„Niemand wird gezwungen, wie ich gesagt habe, euch steht es frei zu gehen."

„So war das nicht gemeint," versicherte die Stimme, „es kam mir nur Paradox vor."

„Wir befinden uns in einer paradoxen Welt, wir wurden durch Todesser ersetzt."

Er hörte sie murmeln, vermutlich beratschlagten einige schnell was sie tun sollten.

„Braucht irgendjemand noch Zeit zu überlegen?" fragte James nach knapp zehn Minuten.

Niemand reagierte.

„Dann nehme ich an, dass ihr alle plant, dem Phönixorden beizutreten," stellte er fest.

„Ich danke euch, das zeigt mir, dass ich bei keinem von euch falsch gelegen habe als ich ihn eingestellt habe."

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte eine junge Aurorin.

„Das kann ich noch nicht genau sagen. Der Phönixorden muss sich neu sortieren, wir brauchen neue Strategien und Pläne. Ihr werdet benachrichtigt wann und wo das nächste Treffen stattfindet, mehr Informationen habe ich derzeit selber noch nicht. Doch es war wichtig festzustellen auf wie viele von euch ich zählen kann."

„Es wird eine Ehre sein, weiter zu kämpfen!" rief jemand.

„Ja," stimmte jemand anderes zu, „unser Aurorenschwur wird nicht ungültig durch eine neue Regierung oder?"

James lächelte warm in die Runde, „ich bin Stolz darauf, euch an meiner Seite zu haben."

„Wir sind stolz auf dich als unseren Chef!" rief Charlie und zustimmendes Gemurmel setzte ein.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt das niemand dir die Schuld gibt," flüsterte Lily hinter ihm.

Natürlich hatte sie das gesagt und er war froh, dass sie wieder einmal recht behalten hatte.

* * *

AN: Das ist also Kapitel 2. Was haltet ihr davon???

Eigentlich wollte ich es schon am Wochenende on stellen aber irgendwie war ich dazu nicht in der körperlichen und geistigen Verfassung...

Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel in 2 Wochen zu posten.

Bis dann Sanny


	4. Kapitel 3 Wahrheiten

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 3

Wahrheiten

* * *

Gleich nach dem Treffen mit den Auroren, kehrten Lily, James, Sirius, Alice und Frank nach Godrics Hollow zurück. Sie wurden bereits gespannt erwartet. Remus, Jane, Albus, Severus und Minerva saßen wie verabredet im Wohnzimmer und wollten hören wie das Treffen verlaufen war.

„Was wir jetzt brauchen," sagte Albus, nachdem er sich den Bericht angehört hatte, „ist ein Konzept. Wir müssen planen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

„Niemandem ist geholfen wenn wir blind Todesser angreifen und außer Gefecht setzen," meinte Severus, „Voldemort hat innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden neue."

„Ich denke unsere Hauptaufgabe muss der Schutz der Bevölkerung sein. Vor allem Muggelstämmige werden die Todesser umbringen. Unauffällig, damit es keinen Grund für den Rest der Welt gibt einen offenen Krieg gegen England zu führen," stellte Frank fest.

„Ich glaube kaum, das irgendjemand gegen das neue England vorgehen wird," meinte Sirius, „die haben sich die ganzen Jahre einen Scheiß darum gekümmert was hier passiert."

„Sie werden das Risiko trotzdem nicht eingehen," stimmte James Frank zu, „warum sollten sie ihre offiziell blütenweiße Weste beschmutzen wenn sie auch unauffällig vorgehen können?"

„Und was tun wir jetzt um das zu verhindern?"

„Wir brauchen sichere Aufenthaltsorte, an die wir Leute evakuieren können," meinte Lily, „auch Muggelfamilien deren Kinder zaubern können befinden sich in Gefahr und die haben überhaupt keine Chance sich selbst zu verteidigen."

„Und was ist mit dem Rest der Muggelbevölkerung? Es wird Unmengen an Todesopfern geben," prophezeite Alice mit düsterer Stimme.

„Ja, das Problem sehe ich auch, und es ist wahrscheinlich das größte, weil es einfach so unglaublich viele Muggel gibt."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir alle Muggel evakuieren können," meinte Sirius, „bei den Muggelgeborenen und deren Familien sollten wir es aber versuchen."

„Wir können nicht einfach zulassen, dass die Todesser unschuldige Muggel töten," meinte Lily.

„Das sage ich ja nicht, ich glaube nur, dass es uns nicht weiter bringt unrealistisch an die Sache ranzugehen. Von daher denke ich, dass es sinnvoller ist, Muggelhäuser mit Schutzzaubern zu versehen so dass die Todesser gar nicht erst dort eindringen können."

„Aber sie werden weiterhin auf die Straße gehen, zur Arbeit und sonst wohin, wo Todesser sie einfach angreifen können."

„Sirius hat recht, wir können nicht die gesamte Bevölkerung Englands evakuieren," unterstützte Frank diesen.

Lily wirkte nicht glücklich darüber, musste aber zugeben, dass Sirius und Frank recht hatten. Zumal sicher nicht alle Muggel bereit waren sich evakuieren zu lassen.

„Wenn wir Muggelgeborene und deren Familien evakuieren wollen, dann brauchen wir einen sicheren Ort an dem wir sie unterbringen können," nahm Remus den Faden wieder auf.

„Würde sich Hogwarts dafür nicht eignen, falls es möglich ist den Schutz entsprechend aufzurichten?" fragte James.

„Ich glaube nicht," sagte Albus, „Hogwarts ist nicht dafür ausgerichtet Familien Unterkunft zu bieten. Natürlich wäre es als Notlösung vorübergehend möglich, doch ich glaube kaum, dass die Familien auf Dauer gerne in Schlafsälen leben würden."

„Also ich glaube das Haus meiner Eltern ließe sich als Wohnhaus für zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Familien ausbauen," meinte Sirius.

James stieß ein spöttisches Schnauben aus, „der Kasten eignet sich eher als Gruselkabinett."

Lily musste kichern, als sie daran dachte, wie sie damals in dem alten Haus nach dem Medaillon gesucht hatten, das Sirius Bruder überaus gründlich versteckt hatte.

„Aber es wäre sicher," meinte Sirius „glaub mir, der Blutschutz den meine Eltern darauf gelegt haben sorgt dafür, das keiner den ich nicht persönlich eingeladen habe darein kommt."

„Womit wir schon mal eine Möglichkeit hätten," beendete Albus die Diskussion, bevor James weitere Zweifel an der Gemütlichkeit des Hauses äußern konnte.

„Das wird bei weitem nicht reichen," stellte James fest.

„Wie scharfsinnig Potter," ließ Severus vernehmen.

James setzte zu einer unfreundlichen Erwiderung an, besann sich aber und beließ es dabei.

„Wir brauchen vor allem geeignete Gebäude," fand Remus, „diese dann ausreichend zu schützen ist wahrscheinlich nicht so schwer, oder?"

„Nun wo Sirius schon so bereitwillig Häuser verteilt," James konnte sich den Seitenhieb einfach nicht verkneifen, „kann er doch einfach hier einziehen, die Dachwohnung in der du früher gewohnt hast, ist groß genug für Sarah Josh und dich und ich wette, Hermine und Lucy haben nichts dagegen, in einem Zimmer zu schlafen."

„Und Draco quartieren wir bei Harry ein?" fragte Sirius.

James verzog den Mund, Draco hatte er wohl verdrängt.

„Wir haben ja noch Gästezimmer," grummelte er.

„Keine schlechte Idee, in das Haus passen noch mal zwei Familien," befand Alice.

James bereute den Vorschlag anscheinend bereits wieder, jetzt wo er sich daran erinnerte, dass Sirius Familie neuerdings auch Draco beinhaltete.

„Weitere Vorschläge?" fragte Frank.

„Ich glaube Gebäudekapazitäten sind da ein gewaltiges Problem," meinte Jane, „und ich wollte noch was vorschlagen, wir sollten eine Art privates Krankenhaus einrichten. Das Mungo ist ja wohl kaum länger eine Option, jetzt wo die Todesser auch das kontrollieren."

Albus nickte, „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen einen genaueren Plan dafür zu entwickeln und die Leitung dieses Krankenhauses zu übernehmen?"

„Klar, das übernehme ich," versprach Jane.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir eigentlich nur leerstehende Häuser brauchen," meinte Alice, „die mit Magie in einen bewohnbaren Zustand zu versetzen sollte nicht das Problem sein."

„Und wo finden wir leerstehende Häuser?" fragte Severus.

„In jeder größeren Muggelstadt gibt es leerstehende Siedlungen," erklärte Alice, „London, Liverpool, Manchester... vielleicht können wir in einer dieser Städte sogar ein ganzes Dorf für evakuierte Familien anlegen."

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns vorläufig mit einzelnen Häusern begnügen," bremste Frank seine Frau ein wenig, „eine ganzes Dorf könnte doch ein wenig auffallen."

„Also wenn ihr euch mit dem Auszug beeilt, und wir das Haus deiner Eltern soweit in stand kriegen, dass es bewohnbar wird, dann können wir morgen die ersten fünf Familien evakuieren," sagte James.

„Gut, ich sage Sarah und Hermine sie sollen anfangen unser Zeug zusammen zu packen, und dann mache ich mich auf den Weg nach London, wer hilft mir mit dem Haus meiner Eltern?"

„Minerva, Severus, euch brauchen wir in Hogwarts," erinnerte Albus die beiden Professoren.

„Ich bin dabei," erklärte Jane.

Auch Remus nickte zustimmend, „Ich sag auch Dora bescheid, sie hilft sicher auch."

„Wir helfen natürlich auch," sagte Frank.

James stand auf, „Na dann los."

„Einen Moment," sagte Albus, „ich würde gerne ein Wort mit Lily und dir wechseln."

James Blick wanderte zurück zum Schulleiter. Auch Lily sah Albus an.

„Wir kommen dann nach," sagte sie.

Die anderen verschwanden rasch, während sie und James mit Albus im Wohnzimmer zurück blieben.

„Es geht um Harry," kam Albus ohne Vorrede auf den Punkt.

Natürlich geht es um Harry, dachte Lily verzweifelt, es ging in diesem beschissenen Krieg immer um Harry.

„Er ist noch ein Kind," sagte James barsch.

„Wir alle wissen dass das nicht wahr ist," sagte Lily resigniert.

Warum sollten sie um die Tatsachen herumreden, Harry hatte in den letzten Monaten mehr als einmal bewiesen dass er kein Kind mehr war. Auch wenn alles in ihr danach schrie sich vor ihn zu stellen und ihn zu beschützen. Doch es würde niemandem helfen, wenn sie und James die Augen schlossen und die Tatsache ignorierten, dass es Harry war, der all dem hier ein Ende setzen konnte.

James sah sie indessen ungläubig an, offenbar empört darüber, dass sie die Situation so bereitwillig akzeptierte.

„Du weißt es doch auch," sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, „wüsstest du es nicht, hättest du ihn niemals mit Sirius in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschickt."

Sie sah zu James auf und sah wie auch er resignierend die Augen schloss. Albus hatte ihren kurzen Wortwechsel schweigend verfolgt und ergriff nun wieder das Wort.

„Kennt Harry die Prophezeiung inzwischen?" fragte er.

„Nein," erwiderte James, „er ahnt in welche Richtung es geht, doch er kennt nicht den kompletten Wortlaut."

„Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt," stellte Albus fest.

Obwohl sie selbst gerade noch gesagt hatte, dass Harry eben kein Kind mehr war, durchfuhr Lily eine Welle eisiger Kälte. Er war doch erst 15...

„Außerdem denke ich," fuhr Albus fort, „dass er eine Zusatzausbildung braucht, vor allem im Bezug auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Ja," stimmte James zu, „die braucht er."

„Ihr Beide wärt geeignete Lehrer. Und ich weiß, dass ihr euch besser fühlt, wenn ihr selbst ihm alles beibringt. Wenn ihr wisst, dass er bei den Besten gelernt hat."

Lily wusste, dass Albus Recht hatte. Vor allem James würde das Wissen helfen, obwohl sie sich selbst nur schwer vorstellen konnte, gegen ihren eigenen Sohn zu kämpfen und sei es nur zu Übungszwecken.

„Wie viel erzählen wir ihm?" fragte James, „ich meine was ist mit den Horkruxen, sollte er das wissen?"

„Zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt in jedem Fall, ich würde ihm jedoch nicht alles sofort sagen. Doch ich denke, ihr werdet am besten wissen, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, ihm auch diesen Teil zu eröffnen."

Der Schulleiter erhob sich und lächelte Lily und James aufmunternd zu.

„Ihr wisst, was das Beste für euren Sohn ist."

* * *

Harry war froh als schließlich fast alle weg waren. Natürlich war es beruhigend, seine Freunde in der Nähe zu haben. Es erleichterte das Warten irgendwie, trotz der gereizten Stimmung und der Wutausbrüche.

Er war bewusst nicht runter gegangen, in der Zeit in der Malfoy da gewesen war, er wusste ganz genau, dass er ihm wahrscheinlich eine reingehauen hätte und das letzte worauf er Lust hatte, war eine Belehrung zu seinem Verhalten gegenüber diesem Mistkerl.

Nun allerdings war das Haus ruhig und leer, zumindest verglichen mit dem Betrieb, der hier den restlichen Tag über geherrscht hatte. Einzig Dumbledore saß noch im Wohnzimmer und redete mit seinen Eltern. Er und Lucy vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Schach spielen, doch keiner von Beiden war so recht bei der Sache. Harry setzte Lucys König Schach, was allerdings dafür sorgte, dass sie seine Dame schlagen konnte, was gleichzeitig ihren König rettete.

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn," meinte sie frustriert, „keiner von uns ist wirklich dabei und wir sind sowieso schon miserable Schachspieler."

„Ja allerdings," murmelte Harry abwesend.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörten sie jemanden disapparieren.

„Dumbledore ist weg," stellte Harry fest.

„Sollen wir runtergehen?" fragte Lucy.

Dann hörten sie, wie sich die Wohnzimmertür öffnete und Schritte die Treppe hoch kamen.

„Harry?" erklang James Stimme.

„Ja."

„Komm bitte runter, wir müssen mit dir reden."

„Was ist los?" fragte er.

„Komm einfach runter."

Lucy warf ihrem Bruder einen irritierten Blick zu und er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern um zu signalisieren, dass er ebenso wenig wusste worauf ihr Vater hinaus wollte. Das stimmte allerdings nicht ganz, Harry ahnte, worum es ging. Zumindest hoffte er, dass er mit seiner Ahnung richtig lag. Er stand auf und folgte seinem Vater. Lucy blieb leicht verstimmt zurück.

„Also was gibt's?" fragte Harry betont gleichgültig, als er die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Wir müssen reden," begann James.

„Ach ja? Warum so plötzlich."

„Weil du ein Recht hast, die Wahrheit zu kennen," erklärte Lily.

„Hab ich das? Auf einmal?"

„Setz dich," sagte James.

Sie waren nervös, Harry konnte es spüren. War die ganze Wahrheit so schrecklich? Er dachte über das nach, was er sich selber bereits zusammengereimt hatte. Ja, befand er, die Wahrheit war schrecklich. Selbst wenn er falsch liegen sollte, war die Wahrheit immer noch schrecklich und gefährlich genug, damit sein Vater bereit war, ihn einer tödlichen Gefahr auszusetzen. Denn das hatte er getan, als er Sirius und ihn in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschickt hatte.

„Sieh mal," sagte Lily jetzt nervös klingend, „wir haben dir das alles nicht vorher erzählt weil wir dich schützen wollten, willst du uns das wirklich vorwerfen?"

Natürlich wollte er das nicht, nicht wirklich, obgleich er es hasste, über derart wichtige Dinge im Ungewissen zu sein.

„Also, ich nehme mal an ihr wollt über die Prophezeiung reden," stellte er fest, „was besagt sie?"

Er sah seine Eltern einen unsicheren Blick tauschen, ehe sei Vater sich räusperte und sagte

„der genaue Wortlaut ist:

_Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran..._

_jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._

_und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... _

_und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..._

_der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._"

„Was genau bedeutet das?" fragte Harry.

Natürlich wusste er es im Grunde, es war das, was er vermutete seit er aus der Mysterienabteilung geflohen war. Er war der einzige, der fähig war, Voldemort zu besiegen. Aber warum? Warum er?

„Nun ja, wir denken, dass es bedeutet, dass du der einzige bist, der Voldemort töten kann," erklärte James.

Seine Stimme klang nun gefasster, fast sachlich.

In Harrys Kopf rasten die Gedanken, er hatte gewusst, dass es darauf hinauslief doch die Worte laut ausgesprochen zu hören, ließ ihn erschauern. Er dachte an Voldemort, daran wie grausam und skrupellos er war und wie mächtig. Wie sollte er, ein Teenager, Voldemort besiegen, das war vollkommen verrückt.

„Ist es wirklich sicher, dass es mich betrifft?" fragte er, „es könnte irgendjemand sein. Es gibt doch etliche Kinder die Ende Juli geboren wurden."

„Sicher, aber das ist nicht das einzige Merkmal. Und es gab noch genau ein Kind, das die Prophezeiung hätte meinen können," erklärte James, „doch augenscheinlich hat Voldemort dich als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet."

Die Worte seines Vaters klangen bitter.

„Wen...?" begann Harry, doch er beendete die Frage nicht.

In seinem Kopf spulten sich die Merkmale ab, ende Juli geboren und Eltern die Voldemort drei Mal gegenüber gestanden hatten.

„Neville," stellte er fest, „es hätte auch Neville sein können."

Er deutete das Schweigen seiner Eltern als ja.

„Aber warum dann ich? Was unterscheidet mich von Neville? Was bitte macht mich zu einem besseren Gegner, warum hat er mich gewählt? Ich war acht Jahre alt, oder?"

„Wir glauben, dass Voldemorts ursprünglicher Plan war, euch Beide zu töten ehe einer von euch auch nur annähernd so mächtig wird, dass er ihn besiegen könnte. Doch dieser Plan hat sich als hinfällig erwiesen, als er dich nicht töten konnte und somit den nächsten Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllte."

„Also ist es nichts weiter als ein Zufall dass ich es bin?" fragte Harry, „ich meine die Begegnung hat Voldemort nicht bewusst geplant, wäre er irgendwann zuerst auf Neville gestoßen, dann hätte Neville jetzt diese Narbe und Voldemort würde ihn jagen und nicht mich."

„Niemand kann das wissen. Vielleicht wäre niemand da gewesen um sich zwischen Neville und Voldemort zu stellen. Vielleicht wäre Neville tot und du wärst trotzdem auserwählt worden."

Harry lachte freudlos, „deswegen sind Prophezeiungen so schwammig, oder? Sie halten sich für alle möglichen Zufälle einen Weg offen."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Er hatte das alles gesehen, hatte es sich zusammengereimt und jetzt hatte er die Gewissheit, die er gewollt hatte. All die offenen Fragen der letzten Monate und Jahre schienen beantwortet und alles machte auf schreckliche Art und Weise Sinn.

Der Aufwand den Voldemort betrieb um ihn umzubringen, die Visionen die ihn mit Voldemort verbanden. Mit einem Mal verstand er, warum seine Eltern ihm die Wahrheit so lange vorenthalten hatten und er wusste instinktiv, dass er in ihrer Situation nicht anders gehandelt hätte. Halb wünschte er sich, immer noch im Dunkeln zu tappen, doch er wusste, dass ihn auch Unwissen letzten Endes nicht vor der Wahrheit schützen konnte. Nein, es war gut die Wahrheit zu kennen.

„Ich hatte nie eine Wahl, oder?" fragte er.

„Nein," erwiderte Lily schlicht.

„Das ist nicht fair!" rief er wütend.

Er hasste diese Welt in der Voldemort meinte nach belieben mit allen spielen zu können und in der er in eine Rolle gezwungen wurde, der er sich längst nicht gewachsen fühlte.

„Du weißt, dass wir alles tun würden um mit dir zu tauschen," sagte Lily, „dass weißt du oder? Wir wollten niemals dass du so tief in diesen Krieg hineingezogen wirst. Wir..."

„Ich weiß Mum," unterbrach er sie, „ich weiß das. Du und Dad, ihr habt immer alles getan um mich und Lucy zu schützen. Diese beschissene Prophezeiung ist nicht euer Fehler."

Er spürte wie sich die Arme seiner Mutter um ihn schlangen und irritiert stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter größer war als sie.

„Mum..." murmelte er verlegen, erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch.

Er hörte sie aufschluchzen.

„Schon gut Mum, ich mach dir doch keinen Vorwurf," nuschelte er.

„Ich weiß..." schluchzte sie.

Dann ließ sie ihn los und wischte sich ärgerlich durchs Gesicht.

„Das ist doch bescheuert, jetzt versuchst du mich zu trösten, dabei bin ich doch die Mutter."

Harry lachte und auch auf James Gesicht, der Lily nun tröstend umarmte zeigte sich ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Vielleicht hätten wir es dir tatsächlich früher sagen sollen," sagte James, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr es nicht getan habt, erwiderte Harry, „ich glaube ich hätte an eurer Stelle nicht anders gehandelt."

„Und dafür, dass du am Ende diese Einsicht zeigst haben wir gestritten," sagte Lily, „wie lächerlich."

Erneuet zeigte sich auf allen Gesichtern ein Lächeln.

„Aber wie bitte soll ich Voldemort besiegen?" fragte Harry, „mir fallen ungefähr hundert Leute ein, die bessere Chancen hätten als ich und was bitte ist denn _die Macht die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_?"

„Du wirst natürlich ausgebildet," erklärte James, „die ganze Welt hat sich verändert. Ich denke sogar, dass es notwendig sein wird euch alle auszubilden. Im Duellieren, in Verteidigung, wahrscheinlich auch in Heilkunde und solchen Sachen."

„Wen meinst du mit euch alle?" fragte Harry.

„Dich, Lucy, Neville, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, die Zwillinge... vielleicht sogar alle, die nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Doch darüber habe ich nicht allein zu entscheiden. Ich denke nur dass es wichtig ist, euch alle vorzubereiten. Wir können den Krieg nicht gewinnen, nicht ohne euch."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry seinen Vater davon sprechen hörte, sie mit in den Krieg einzubeziehen. Er fragte sich, wie lange sein Vater dies schon erkannt hatte. Oder lag es einfach nur an der verzweifelten Situation? Hätte er wenn das Ministerium nicht zusammengebrochen wäre weiterhin versucht sie aus allem heraus zu halten?

„Vor allem müsst ihr in der Lage sein euch zu verteidigen," sagte Lily, „und es ist schließlich auch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass wir sterben. Auch in dem Fall solltet ihr in der Lage sein weiter zu kämpfen."

Harry war überrascht von der Ehrlichkeit, die seine Eltern zeigten. Natürlich hatten er und Lucy immer gewusst, dass das was ihre Eltern taten lebensgefährlich war, doch nie zuvor hatte einer von Beiden es so schonungslos ausgesprochen. Sie wissen, dass wir keine Kinder mehr sind, dachte er, es fällt ihnen nur schwer, das auch zu akzeptieren.

„Natürlich können wir nur dir und Lucy die Erlaubnis geben, aber ich denke, dass die anderen da ähnlicher Meinung sein werden," fügte James hinzu.

Harry nickte dazu nur. Das waren so viele Informationen und er hatte das Gefühl, zunächst alles in Ruhe verarbeiten zu müssen. Es dauerte in dieser Nacht lange, bis er einschlief.

* * *

AN: So ihr Lieben, das war Kapitel 3, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Es war zwar nicht sonderlich ereignisreich, aber schließlich braucht auch der Phönixorden Pläne und Harry musste auch endlich erfahren, welche Rolle ihm in diesem Krieg zufällt. Die nächsten Kapitel werden wahrscheinlich wieder etwas spannender. Ich würde mich übrigens über Reviews freuen ;-)

Bye Sanny


	5. Kapitel 4 Erste Mission

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 4

Erste Mission

* * *

Sirius kam es ein wenig irreal vor, sich zusammen mit Sarah wieder in der Dachwohnung einzurichten, die er vor so vielen Jahren bewohnt hatte. Damals war alles noch so anders gewesen, er war jünger (kaum zu glauben, dass er inzwischen 36 war), er hatte noch keine zwei Kinder gehabt, von einer Frau ganz zu schweigen. Die ganze Welt war damals anders gewesen, Nicole hatte noch gelebt, ebenso wie viele andere. Jetzt zog er also wieder hier ein, wenn auch nicht weil man seine Wohnung in die Luft gejagt hatte. Dennoch war die jetzige Situation um ein vielfaches schlimmer.

„Die Wohnung gefällt mir," sagte Sarah, „und ich bin hier in Gesellschaft wenn du mal wieder zu irgendwelchen Heldentaten aufbrichst."

Er lächelte, „Ja und du und Josh seid hier sicherer als bei uns, ich meine unser Haus ist gut geschützt, aber der Fidelius ist natürlich immer noch eine Klasse für sich."

Josh der seinen Namen gehört hatte quietschte vergnügt und kam zu seinen Eltern gerannt.

„Ich will raus," verkündete er, und deutete auf ein Fenster, „Sonne!"

„Mum und Dad müssen hier erst alles einrichten, aber wenn wir fertig sind dann gehen wir mit dir raus, okay?"

„Ich will aber jetzt!"

Er zog einen Schmollmund und sah seine Eltern flehend an. Doch die erwiesen sich als ungnädig und packten weiter Sachen aus und verschoben Möbel.

„Warum haben Lily und James eigentlich so ein verdammt großes Haus gekauft?" fragte Sarah, „ich meine ich finde es toll aber sie brauchen doch zu viert kein derartiges Schloss."

„Das Haus hat James Eltern gehört, auch wenn sie nicht hier gewohnt haben. Und so konnten Lily und James hier einziehen. Ich glaube sie haben es vor allem wegen dem Park genommen."

Ein Klopfen unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

„Ja?"

Lucy trat ein. „Sieht ja schon fast wie eine Wohnung aus," stellte sie fest, „ich glaube hier war seit Jahren keiner mehr. Es muss doch furchtbar ausgesehen haben."

„Dafür gibt es Reinigungszauber," belehrte Sirius sie grinsend.

„Ach so ist das."

Sie erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Mum fragt ob ihr irgendwas braucht."

„Nein, ich denke wir kommen zurecht. Ist unten alles klar?"

„Ja. Wir haben Malfoy in ein Gästezimmer einquartiert. Hermine hätte natürlich auch ein eigenes haben können aber sie meinte sie würde gerne bei mir schlafen."

„Gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass es keinen Stress gibt zwischen Harry und Draco."

„Ich hab Harry gesagt er soll ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Ich finde es ziemlich bemerkenswert, wie du mit dieser Situation umgehst," sagte Sirius anerkennend, „ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer sonst jetzt mit ihm unter einem Dach Leben könnte."

„Na ja, es ist doch einfach so, dass wir euer Haus brauchen und niemandem ist geholfen, wenn ich mich querstelle." Sirius seufzte, „wo ist nur das Mädchen hin, deren größte Sorge es war, die Freundin ihres Bruders loszuwerden."

Sie lachte. Sirius hörte, dass Sarah fortfuhr, ihre Sachen auszupacken.

„Na ja, die bin ich doch inzwischen losgeworden, oder?"

„Ja stimmt."

Er sah Lucy an. Sie hatte sich verändert und vermutlich würde sie nie wieder die gleiche sein. Die Leichtigkeit, die sie immer umgeben hatte war fort. Sie war erwachsener geworden, wenn auch auf einem völlig falschen Weg.

„Ich hab mir einfach überlegt, dass in der jetzigen Situation niemand die eigenen Interessen zu sehr in den Vordergrund stellen darf und ehrlich gesagt ist es für mich bei weitem nicht so schrecklich mit ihm in einem Haus zu sein, wie es anscheinend für Harry oder Hermine ist."

„Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch," stimmte er ihr zu, „du weißt, dass du dich verändert hast, oder?"

Sie nickte, „Ich denke manchmal, dass ich mich selbst kaum kenne. Und ich vermisse mich selber irgendwie, klingt das nicht bescheuert?"

„Ich denke ich verstehe was du meinst," erwiderte Sirius, „es gibt Ereignisse die verändern uns. Das ist keine eigene Entscheidung und im Grunde kann man nichts dagegen machen, außer es akzeptieren und versuchen, damit klar zu kommen."

„Ich versuch's ja, aber ich vermisse einfach diese ganze Leichtigkeit von früher. Ich meine natürlich hat mich der Krieg beschäftigt und ich hatte Angst, aber es war nicht so greifbar, das war der Unterschied. Ich war nicht so persönlich damit konfrontiert und jetzt ist das eben anders. Ich weiß," sie schluckte, „ich weiß wie es ist gefoltert zu werden und Todesangst zu haben."

Sie brach ab und es lag etwas in ihrem Blick, das Sirius dazu bewog, sie beruhigend in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ich wünschte einfach, dass ich das alles vergessen und da weitermachen könnte wo ich war," flüsterte sie, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Fuhr einfach fort ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen und fragte sich, warum er es war, dem sie all das sagte und nicht James oder Lily.

„Lucy!" quietschte eine begeisterte Stimme und Sirius sah lächelnd zu Josh herunter, der an Lucys Jeans zerrte.

„Raus!" rief er begeistert und deutete erneut auf das Fenster durch das die Sonne in den Raum fiel.

„Ich nehm ihn mit, okay?" fragte sie.

„Ja, er wird sich freuen, dass sich jemand seiner erbarmt," meinte Sarah und schenkte Lucy ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Na komm!" Lucy hielt Josh die Hand hin, die dieser auch begeistert ergriff und sich von ihr aus dem Zimmer führen ließ. Ein paar Minuten schwiegen Beide und räumten still weiter Sachen aus.

„Sie ist ziemlich tapfer," stellte Sarah dann fest.

„Ja, das ist sie," stimmte Sirius ihr zu.

Dennoch machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen, Lucy versuchte, niemandem zur Last zu fallen. Sie wollte keine Sonderbehandlung aufgrund eines Opferstatus oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte. Dafür war sie zu stolz. Sirius lächelte, die alte Lucy war wohl doch nicht ganz weg.

* * *

„Sehen sie, Sir, das alles geschieht zu ihrem eigenen Schutz," versuchte Remus den aufgebrachten Mann vor sich zu beruhigen.

„Zu meinem Schutz?" fragte Mr. Meyer.

„Zu ihrem und dem ihrer Familie," präzisierte Remus.

Der Mann sah zu seiner Tochter. Sie war in ihrem zweiten Hogwartsjahr wie Remus wusste.

„Aber was ist mit meinem Job, und meine anderen Kinder müssen schließlich auch zu Schule und meine Frau arbeitet natürlich ebenfalls."

„Sehen sie," mischte sich Jane nun erneut ein, „wie wir ihnen zu erklären versuchen, befinden sie sich derzeit in einer außergewöhnlich gefährlichen Situation. Ihre Tochter ist eine Hexe. Doch bedauerlicherweise hat vorgestern in der Zaubererwelt jemand die Macht an sich gerissen, der aus für uns unverständlichen Gründen einen immensen Hass gegen nichtmagische Menschen, oder magische Menschen mit nichtmagischer Abstammung hegt. Dieser Zauberer zögert nicht Menschen auf grausamste Art zu ermorden. Und wir befürchten nun, dass er versuchen könnte, vor allem Familien wie die ihre zu vernichten."

Remus konnte nachvollziehen, dass die ganze Familie sehr überfordert war. Ihre Tochter ging schließlich noch keine zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts und ihre Erfahrung mit der magischen Welt war dementsprechend noch sehr beschränkt. Natürlich mussten seine und Janes Ausführungen sehr verrückt klingen. Mr. Meyer drehte sich nun zu seiner Tochter.

„Ist das wahr, Nina? Gibt es tatsächlich so einen Verbrecher?"

Das Mädchen fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich, doch sie nickte.

„Ich weiß aber nicht so viel darüber," erklärte sie, „nur manchmal lese ich Artikel im Tagespropheten. Und natürlich reden wir manchmal im Unterricht darüber."

„Und ist es wirklich so schrecklich, wie Mr. Lupin und Miss Baker sagen?" fragte ihr Vater weiter.

„Ich denke schon. Ich hab von mehreren Schülern gehört deren Eltern getötet oder verletzt wurden und vor ein paar Monaten wurde eine Schülerin entführt."

Der Blick ihres Vaters schoss zurück zu Remus und Jane „an dieser Schule werden Schüler entführt? Und wir haben Nina dahin gehen lassen!"

Offensichtlich trug diese Geschichte nicht gerade dazu bei, Mr. Meyers Vertrauen zu Remus und Jane zu stärken.

„Es waren überaus unglückliche Umstände, die dazu geführt haben," versuchte Remus die Situation zu retten, „und sie wurde inzwischen gerettet."

„Na wunderbar," schnaubte Mr. Meyer.

„Hören sie doch, wir wollen ihnen nicht irgendwas aufzwingen, wir wollen nur verhindern, dass ihrer Familie etwas Schreckliches wiederfährt. Wenn wir sagen, dass diese Verbrecher vor nichts zurückschrecken, dann meinen wir auch nichts. Folter und Mord sind für viele von denen kein Mittel zum Zweck sondern pures Vergnügen," versuchte Jane erneut verzweifelt ihn von der Dringlichkeit ihres Angebots zu überzeugen.

„Ich muss erst mit meiner Frau über all das reden," entschied Mr. Meyer nach einigen Minuten in denen er immer wieder zwischen seiner Tochter, Remus und Jane hin und her geblickt hatte.

„Tun sie das, wir kommen heute Abend wieder und ich hoffe, dass sie sich bis dahin entschlossen haben unser Angebot anzunehmen. Wir versuchen wirklich nicht, ihnen irgendwie zu schaden," versicherte Remus noch einmal.

Er und Jane verabschiedeten sich höflich und apparierten dann zur nächsten Adresse. Albus hatte ihnen eine sehr praktische Liste zusammengestellt, die sie jetzt nach und nach abarbeiten konnten. Remus und Jane waren für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt worden weil Remus, wie Dora und Alice fanden, eine sehr beruhigende Ausstrahlung habe und Jane als Halbblut auch über das nötige Wissen im Bezug auf die Muggelwelt verfügte.

„Na das war ja sehr erfolgreich," stellte Jane fest, während sie klingelten und warteten das man ihnen öffnete.

„Na ja, was würdest du denken wenn zwei Wildfremde dir sagen würden, sie wollen dich und deine Familie evakuieren."

„Auch wieder wahr, ich würde wahrscheinlich nicht lange zögern und diese Leute einfach verfluchen."

„Also die Heiler früher waren nicht so gewalttätig," neckte Remus sie, „wie sieht's eigentlich mit dem Krankenhausprojekt aus?"

Jane drückte erneut auf die Klingel.

„Ich hab mich mit Madam Pomfrey in Verbindung gesetzt, wir werden das zusammen planen. Alice meint auch, sie habe schon ein Gebäude gefunden das sich vermutlich eignet. Ich seh es mir nachher an. Und Snape versorgt uns natürlich mit Heiltränken, sobald die mit den Schutzzaubern fertig sind."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte misstrauisch auf die Haustür.

„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht," meinte Remus, „sonst hätte inzwischen doch jemand geöffnet."

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Alohomora und trat dann gefolgt von Jane so leise wie möglich ins Haus. Sie lauschten, doch kein Laut war zu hören. Remus ging langsam weiter, den Zauberstab fest umklammert und jeder Zeit bereit sich gegen einen Angriff zu wehren. Er wusste, dass Jane dies ebenfalls tat. Beide waren nicht zum Kampf ausgebildet, doch sie hatten im Laufe des Krieges mehr praktische Erfahrungen gehabt als ihnen eigentlich lieb war. Und außerdem war man nicht umsonst mit einem Haufen erstklassiger Auroren befreundet, irgendwas musste man von denen einfach lernen.

In der Küche des Hauses bot sich den Beiden ein grausiger Anblick. Ein Junge lag auf dem Boden. Die Augen geschlossen und eine Blutlache die sich langsam um seinen Körper ausbreitete. Jane kniete in sekundenschnelle neben ihm und wirkte einen Diagnosezauber.

„Er ist nicht tot," hauchte sie, „aber die Wunde wurde ihm eindeutig magisch zugefügt."

Remus nickte und platzierte sich selbst an der Küchentür um ankommende Feinde sehen zu können. Jane hinter ihm bemühte sich, den Jungen zu heilen.

„Okay, er ist stabil," flüsterte sie nach einigen Minuten.

„Die müssen noch hier sein," sagte Remus, „sonst wäre da ein dunkles Mal gewesen."

„Aber warum bitte ist es dann so verdammt still?" fragte Jane, „wenn die noch hier wären würden sie doch irgendwelche Geräusche machen."

„Nicht zwangsläufig," erwiderte Remus.

Er wusste nicht recht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Er konnte weder einschätzen, wie viele Todesser es waren, noch wo sie sich im Moment aufhielten, geschweige denn, wie Kampfstark sie waren. Was hätte er jetzt darum gegeben, Dora, James oder Sirius an ihrer Seite zu haben.

„Fliehen wir mit dem Jungen, oder versuchen wir sie zu finden?" wisperte Jane.

„Ich weiß nicht," er biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen, „wenn wir nur wüssten was mit dem Rest der Familie ist, ob wir die noch retten können."

Jane nickte. Sie war nicht weniger angespannt als Remus.

„Das wissen wir nicht, aber die Chance besteht..."

Remus dachte an Dumbledores Liste. Zwei Zaubererkinder, Brüder, mit nichtmagischen Eltern. Einer davon lag in der Küche doch sie konnten nicht wissen, was mit dem Rest der Familie war, und je länger sie zögerten umso näher kam der Rest dieser Familie dem Tod.

„Durchsuchen wir den Rest des Hauses," entschied er.

Sie bemühten sich keine Geräusche zu machen, während sie die restlichen Zimmer der unteren Etage durchsuchten, doch sie fanden keine Spur eines Menschen.

„Nach oben," wisperte Jane.

Immer noch hatten sie kein Geräusch gehört, welches vermuten ließ, dass sich irgendwo weitere Menschen befanden. Direkt hintereinander schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf, die Zauberstäbe im Anschlag. Bei jedem Schritt fürchtete Remus, dass die Treppe verräterisch knarren könnte. Doch zum Glück geschah dies nicht und der Teppich verhinderte zusätzlich, dass sie Geräusche machen. In der oberen Etage angekommen, standen sie zuerst in einem Flur, der mit dem gleichen Teppich ausgelegt war, wie die Treppe. Es gab vier Türen, die in angrenzende Räume führten.

Er blickte fragend zu Jane. Sie nickte zur linken Tür. Remus stieß die Tür zu dem Raum auf. Ein Fehler, denn die Tür flog mit einem knall gegen die nächste Wand. Hinter ihnen flog eine andere Tür auf und Beide wirbelten herum. Zwei Todesser kamen heraus, doch sie waren nicht mehr wie früher maskiert. Remus zog in sekundenschnelle einen Schild um sich und Jane hoch, gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Todesser eröffneten bereits das Feuer. Remus und Jane schossen zurück. Doch die beiden Todesser schienen gar nicht gewillt, sich in ein ausgewachsenes Duell verwickeln zu lassen. Sie disapparierten, bevor Remus und Jane sie ernsthaft in Bedrängnis bringen konnten.

„Verdammt," murmelte Remus, „die sind sicherlich gleich mit mehr Leuten hier."

„Die waren noch ganz jung," stellte Jane fest, „die sahen so aus, als wären sie noch nicht mal aus Hogwarts raus."

„Darüber können wir uns später den Kopf zerbrechen."

Remus ging in dem Raum, in dem zuvor die Todesser gewesen waren. Es war offensichtlich das Schlafzimmer. Gegen eine Wand gelehnt, saß ein vollkommen blutüberströmter Mann. Jane eilte zwar zu ihm und sprach einen Diagnosezauber, doch der bestätigte nur, was Remus bereits gedacht hatte. Er ging weiter in den Raum hinein, hinter dem Bett lag der Körper eines zweiten Jungen. Er schien jünger zu sein, als sein Bruder, den sie in der Küche gefunden hatten. Die Augen des Jungen starrte leer gen Decke, ganz offensichtlich ein Todesfluch.

„Was ist mit der Mutter?" fragte Jane.

„Vielleicht war sie nicht zu Hause."

„Wir sollten den Jungen aus der Küche wegschaffen, bevor wir hier wieder Gesellschaft kriegen."

Remus nickte. Für die beiden Toten konnten sie ohnehin nichts mehr tun.

„Wohin bringen wir ihn?"

„Erst mal in das Haus von Sirius und Sarah, dort kann ich ihn vernünftig versorgen und dann müssen wir versuchen seine Mutter zu finden, bevor sie hier hin kommt und die Leichen sieht."

Remus nickte. Schnell liefen sie die Treppe hinab.

„Wie Transportieren wir ihn am besten?" fragte Remus.

„Er sollte sich inzwischen soweit regeneriert haben, dass ich ihn aufwecken und mit ihm apparieren kann," erwiderte Jane.

„Enervarte!"

Der Junge schlug die Augen auf und sah verwirrt zwischen Remus und Jane hin und her.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte er.

„Ich bin Heilerin, du wurdest verletzt, wenn du dich bitte an meinem Arm festhalten würdest, dann bringe ich dich an einen sicheren Ort!"

Glücklicherweise war der Junge noch zu verwirrt um weitere Fragen zu stellen und so hielt er sich einfach an Janes Arm fest und ließ sich von ihr in das Haus von Sarah und Sirius apparieren.

Es war bereits eine Familie hier, die begann sich einzurichten.

„Es tut uns leid, dass wir sie stören," entschuldigte Remus sich, „aber wir müssen hier jemanden versorgen und im Moment ist dies der einzige dafür mehr oder weniger geeignete Platz."

Jane hatte den immer noch schwachen Jungen inzwischen auf der Couch abgesetzt und ihm sein Blutverschmiertes T-Shirt ausgezogen.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte sie während sie seinen Oberkörper von Blut befreite.

„Andrew," antwortete er.

„Und wie alt bist du?"

„13."

„Also in deinem dritten Jahr? Erzähl mir etwas von der Schule, was sind deine Lieblingsfächer."

Remus konnte jetzt, nachdem der Oberkörper des Jungen sauber war, die spuren eines langen Schnitts auf seiner Brust sehen. Es sah ganz nach einem Sectusempra aus. Jane hatte die Wunde zwar verschlossen, doch wenn sie sich nicht weiter darum kümmerte, würde eine überaus unschöne Narbe zurückbleiben.

„Remus, wärst du so gut mir einige Heiltränke zu organisieren? Einfach die ganzen Standardmittel. Ich will vorbereitet sein, wenn es weitere Verletzte gibt."

Remus nickte und disapparierte.

* * *

„Na ja ich bin in Ravenclaw," erzählte Andrew, „wie sie schon gesagt haben, im dritten Jahr. Aber die Schule wurde ja vorgestern geschlossen. Wissen sie was genau da im Ministerium passiert ist?"

„Voldemort hat die Macht übernommen, natürlich nicht offiziell, offiziell ist es Rodolphus Lestrange, doch das läuft auf das gleiche hinaus."

„Was hat mich eigentlich verletzt?" fragte Andrew.

„Hast du nichts gesehen?" fragte Jane.

„Nein, ich hab nach unten geguckt, weil ich mir ein Brot geschmiert habe. Und dann habe ich diesen brennenden Schmerz gespürt und hatte das Gefühl mein ganzer Oberkörper wird aufgeschlitzt und dann bin ich wohl bewusstlos geworden."

„Jemand hat dich mit einem Fluch getroffen," erklärte Jane, „wahrscheinlich ein Sectusempra."

„Wer? Todesser?"

Sie nickte, während sie einen Zauber sprach, der dafür sorgte, dass sich die Wunde neu verschloss und auch keine Narbe zurückblieb.

„Was ist mit meinem Dad und Ben?" fragte er.

Jane blickte hoch und sah Andrew in die Augen. In dem Moment wusste er es.

„Nein!"

Die braunen Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein!"

„Es tut mir leid."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sonst sagen sollte. Egal wie oft sie es schon getan hatte, jemandem zu sagen, dass ein geliebter Mensch gestorben war wurde niemals leichter.

„Was ist mit meiner Mum?" fragte er.

„Sie war nicht zu Hause, wenn du uns sagen kannst wo sie ist, bringen wir sie hier her."

„Sie wollte einkaufen," hauchte er, „sie war noch nicht lange weg. Zehn Minuten oder so..."

„Wenn Remus gleich mit den Tränken zurückkommt, dann wird er gleich danach deine Mum suchen," versprach sie.

„Warum? Warum tun die das?"

„Weil sie einer vollkommen kranken, wiedersinneigen Ideologie folgen."

Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben Andrew auf die Couch.

„Du brauchst was anzuziehen," stellte sie fest.

Er nickte nur. Stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Es ploppte und Remus stand wieder im Wohnzimmer.

„Hier, deine Tränke, Lily hat mir einen Vorrat gegeben."

„Danke. Du musst seine Mum finden, sie wollte einkaufen."

„Wo?" fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht," schluchzte Andrew, „irgendein Lebensmittelgeschäft."

„Ich finde sie," versprach Remus und disapparierte erneut.

Jane wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte. Andrew neben ihr hatte inzwischen das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte. Jane wünschte nur, sie und Remus wären früher da gewesen, dann hätten sie vielleicht auch seinen Vater und seinen Bruder retten können.

„Wieso waren sie überhaupt bei uns?" fragte Andrew nach einiger Zeit mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Wir evakuieren muggelgeborene Schüler und ihre Familien," erwidert Jane.

„Sie haben damit gerechnet, dass die Todesser uns angreifen?" fragte er sichtlich überrascht.

„Nicht konkret euch, aber ja... wir haben mit solchen Angriffen gerechnet."

„Wenn sie eine Viertelstunde eher da gewesen wären..."

Jane nickte nur traurig, „dann würden dein Vater und dein Bruder wahrscheinlich noch leben."

„Ich mache ihnen keinen Vorwurf," sagte er, „es ist sowieso schon erstaunlich, dass sie sich darum sorgen. Aber trotzdem..."

Er schluchzte erneut auf und Jane legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. Sie war froh als Remus endlich mit Andrews Mutter ankam. Daran, dass ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt war, konnte Jane erkennen, dass Remus ihr bereits erklärt hatte was geschehen war. Mutter und Sohn fielen einander in die Arme.

„Komm, wir verschwinden," raunte Remus ihr zu.

Sie nickte, es war besser den beiden Trauernden jetzt ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

* * *

Mit Josh im Sandkasten zu spielen erwies sich als echte Herausforderung. Denn Josh war ein passionierter Sandkuchenbäcker, noch passionierter war er offensichtlich nur, wenn es darum ging, diese Sandkuchen auch zu essen.

„Nicht Josh, pfui!"

Zum ungefähr tausendsten Mal fing sie seine kleine Hand ab, ehe er sich den Sand in den Mund stecken konnte. Hermine, die zusammen mit Harry ein paar Meter entfernt auf der Wiese lag, lachte schallend, während Lucy Josh zwang seine kleine Hand zu öffnen und den Sand zurück in den Sandkasten zu werfen. Josh krabbelte daraufhin beleidigt aus dem Sandkasten.

„Josh, bleib hier!" rief Lucy.

Hermine lachte immer noch und auch Harry beobachtete grinsend, wie Lucy aufstand, sich den Sand von der Kleidung klopfte und dem Zweijährigen nachlief.

„Lach nicht so blöd," rief sie Hermine zu, „er ist immerhin dein Bruder."

Sie wandte sich um und funkelte die beiden Anderen wütend an. Sie hörte hinter sich die Terrassentür aufgehen und Josh begeistertes quietschen. Sie drehte sich erneut in seine Richtung und erwartete Sarah oder Sirius zu sehen. Doch es war Malfoy. Josh lief begeistert auf diesen zu und krallte sich in die Hose des blonden. Dieser sah leicht überfordert zu dem kleinen Jungen herunter. Hermine hatte aufgehört zu lachen.

„Komm hierhin Josh!" rief sie mit scharfer Stimme.

Josh drehte sich zu seiner Schwester lachte fröhlich und sah dann zu Malfoy hoch.

„Schaukeln!" rief er und versuchte Malfoy in Richtung der Schaukel zu ziehen.

„Josh!"

Hermine war aufgestanden und kam jetzt zu ihnen herüber, dicht gefolgt von Harry.

„Was will er von mir?" fragte Malfoy derweil immer noch verwirrt.

„Er will, dass du mit ihm schaukelst," erklärte Lucy.

„Er will, dass irgendjemand mit ihm schaukelt," sagte Hermine schroff, „und Malfoy stand halt gerade da rum."

Sie streckte ihrem Bruder die Hand entgegen.

„Na komm..."

Josh ergriff tatsächlich Hermines Hand, hielt sich aber mit der anderen weiterhin an Malfoys Hosenbein fest.

„Du auch," sagte er und schenkte Malfoy sein breitestes Kinderlächeln.

„Er will nicht mit dir schaukeln, Josh, lass ihn los," wies Hermine ihn zurecht.

Lucy blickte zwischen den Dreien hin und her. Harry hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte Malfoy feindselig an. Auch aus Hermines Augen sprühte Feuer. Malfoys eigener Blick wanderte immer wieder von Josh zu Hermine.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mit dir spiele, Kleiner," sagte er dann.

Er wuschelte Josh zaghaft durch die Haare und löste dann vorsichtig die Kinderhand aus seiner Hose.

„Das ist doch absolut lächerlich," stieß Lucy wütend hervor.

Alle Blicke wanderten zu ihr.

„Na ist doch wahr, warum bei Merlin soll Josh nicht mit Malfoy spielen, wenn er es doch will?!"

„Das fragst du ernsthaft?" erwiderte Hermine heftig, „mein Bruder sollte keinen Kontakt mit diesem..."

Sie schnaubte wütend und brach ab.

„Da er hier wohnt, wird es schwierig sein, diesen Kontakt zu vermeiden, meinst du nicht?" fragte Lucy schnippisch.

„Und ich glaube," fuhr sie fort, „wir können Malfoy soweit vertrauen dass er Josh nicht von der Schaukel schmeißt."

„Klar," warf Harry sarkastisch ein, „weil wir ja auch alle wissen, was es dir gebracht hat als du ihm das letzte mal vertraut hast."

„Halt den Mund Potter!"

Lucy war indessen weiß geworden. Sie erinnerte sich nur sehr ungern daran.

„Du sagt mir ich soll die Klappe halten?" fragte Harry in gefährlich leisem Ton.

„Allerdings."

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zielte direkt auf Dracos Gesicht. Hermine nahm Josh hoch und ging mit ihm ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Noch ein Wort Malfoy," zischte Harry.

„Was dann? Verfluchst du mich? Das habe ich wahrscheinlich verdient," erwiderte Draco ruhig.

„Nimm deinen verdammten Zauberstab weg, Harry," fuhr Lucy ihn an.

„Wohl kaum," erwiderte ihr Bruder.

„Du willst dich nicht mal wehren Malfoy?" fragte er dann.

„Hermine, sag doch was!"

„Nein," erwiderte diese.

„Harry!" versuchte Lucy erneut an ihren Bruder zu appellieren.

„Na komm schon Malfoy, willst du dich echt nicht wehren?"

„Dann hätte ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand Potter."

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Da standen sie auf der Terrasse ihrer Eltern und Harry bedrohte Malfoy. Dieser verdammte Kindskopf, dachte sie wütend, als ob er irgendwas verbessern könnte indem er Malfoy verfluchte.

„Harry, jetzt lass den Mist!"

Doch er ignorierte sie weiter und jetzt reichte es ihr. Mit einem großen Schritt trat sie zwischen die beiden Jungen und funkelte ihren Bruder böse an.

„Du hilfst keinem und am allerwenigsten mir, indem du Malfoy auf unserer Terrasse umbringst, also könntest du dich bitte ein bisschen vernünftig verhalten?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich dir helfen will," erwiderte Harry, der seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, „vielleicht geht es nur darum, dass ich mich danach besser fühle, also tu mir den gefallen und geh einfach zur Seite, okay?"

„Nein."

„Lucy, geh zur Seite verdammt."

„Ja," stimmte Malfoy spöttisch zu, „dein Bruder ist verrückt, ich würde ihm durchaus zutrauen, dass er dich aus dem Weg flucht."

„Du lehnst dich verdammt weit aus dem Fenster Malfoy," zischte Harry.

„Haltet Beide eure verdammte Fresse!" rief Lucy.

Es trat tatsächlich Stille ein.

„Harry, steck deinen Zauberstab ein."

Sie war überrascht, aber zufrieden, als er dieser Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkam. Dann trat sie zur Seite.

„Ihr alle," zischte sie wütend, „habt es anscheinend noch nicht kapiert. Aber die Todesser haben die Macht an sich gerissen. Ob es uns nun gefällt oder nicht, wir alle stehen auf der gleichen Seite und es ist keinem geholfen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig anfeinden. Also wollt ihr euch vielleicht einfach die Hand geben und so was wie Frieden schließen? Wir leben nämlich auf unbestimmte Zeit alle zusammen in diesem Haus und ich bin sicher, dass Mum und Dad nicht sehr erbaut sind, wenn ihr irgendwann die Möbel in Stücke flucht."

Keiner sagte etwas auf ihre Worte hin, doch alle drei Gesichter zeigten recht deutlich, was sie von dem Vorschlag sich die Hände zu geben hielten.

„Muss man eigentlich alles selber machen?" murmelte sie, dann hielt sie Malfoy die Hand hin.

Der sah sie einen Moment lang überrascht an reichte ihr dann allerdings die seine. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, vertraut und Fremd zugleich und sie war ein wenig erleichtert, als sie seine Hand wieder loslassen konnte.

„Harry, Hermine," sagte sie auffordernd.

Es war Malfoy, der Harry zuerst seine Hand hinhielt. Harry zögerte einen weiteren Moment. Dann schlug er ein, mit einer Miene als fordere man ihn auf sein eigenes Todesurteil zu unterzeichnen.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich in irgendeiner Form als Familienmitglied akzeptiere," stellte Hermine klar, bevor sie Malfoy ihre Hand reichte.

„Na wunderbar, war das jetzt so schwer?" fragte Lucy.

Sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob diese symbolische Handlung tatsächlich den von ihr gewünschten Effekt haben würde, aber einen Versuch war es schließlich wert.

„Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, ich glaube ursprünglich ging es darum, dass Josh schaukeln wollte, oder?"

* * *

AN: So, ich glaub dieses Kapitel war wieder etwas spannender und wie gewünscht gab es auch ein bisschen mehr von unseren Lieblings-Schülern, oder zumindest Teilen davon...

Also für alle die unbedingt Lucy und Draco wieder zusammen wollen, denen sei gesagt, dass das alles so schnell nicht geht immerhin hat er sie entführt, der Vertrauensbruch von Draco lässt sich nicht so einfach wieder Rückgängig machen...

Ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paar Reviews, diesbezüglich wart ihr in letzter Zeit ja echt sparsam... obwohl ich mich über die, die ich dann kriege besonders freue...

Bye Sanny


	6. Kapitel 5 Wahrheiten Teilen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 5

Wahrheiten Teilen

* * *

Es war der dritte Tag, nach Voldemorts Machtübernahme. Die Mitglieder des Phönixorden arbeiteten inzwischen verbissen an der Umsetzung ihrer ersten Schutzmaßnahmen. In verschiedenen Städten wurden ungenutzte Häuser renoviert und mit Schutzzaubern versehen, so dass die Familien muggelgeborener Schüler dorthin evakuiert werden konnten.

Jane und Madam Pomfrey arbeiteten außerdem an der Einrichtung eines Krankenhauses. Ein geeignetes Gebäude dafür hatte sich in Liverpool gefunden. Es war wohl ein ehemaliges Firmengebäude, dessen räumliche Einteilung sich als Krankenhaus zu eigenen schien. Damit Jane sich auf dieses Projekt konzentrieren konnte, war Sarah für sie eingesprungen und begleitete Remus zu den Familien, die evakuiert werden sollten. Sirius war darüber alles andere als glücklich, doch Sarah war der Meinung, dass sie somit wenigstens etwas sinnvolles tun könnte und hatte sich auch nicht von Sirius besorgtem bitten umstimmen lassen.

Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt war dieser nun auch, als er mit James zusammen an der Tür von Jimmy McMillian klingelte.

James war nicht ganz sicher, ob sie die beste Vorgehensweise gewählt hatten, doch es war ihnen besser erschienen, sich vorher anzukündigen, als einfach unangemeldet in Jimmy McMillians Haus zu platzen. Zeitgleich mit ihm und Sirius suchten unterdessen auch Alice und Lily Vivien Johnson auf.

An beide Reporter war zuvor eine anonyme Mitteilung gesendet worden, in der sie gebeten wurden, sich gegen zehn Uhr Morgens zu Hause aufzuhalten. Allerdings hatten sie keine näheren Begründungen für ihre Bitte hinzugefügt. Sie wussten noch nicht, inwieweit sie den beiden Reportern vertrauen konnten und niemand von ihnen hatte Lust, in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten. Die Haustür wurde ihnen von einem Mann geöffnet, der sie erst misstrauisch und dann verblüfft ansah.

„Jimmy McMillian?" fragte James.

Der Mann nickte.

„James Potter und Sirius Black."

„Das sehe ich. Ihnen ist schon klar, dass sie gesucht werden."

„Wollen sie uns anzeigen?" fragte Sirius grimmig.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber was tun sie hier?"

„Können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo hinsetzen, das ist sicherlich kein Gespräch, das wir zwischen Tür und Angel führen sollten."

„Natürlich."

Jimmy führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch eine Frau und ein Junge saßen, der etwa Harrys Alter hatte.

„Können sie hier bleiben?" fragte Jimmy.

Sowohl seine Frau als auch sein Sohn sahen die beiden Neuankömmlinge verblüfft an. James nickte.

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen," begann er ohne zu zögern, nachdem alle platz genommen hatten, „dass sie nicht besonders glücklich über das neue Regime sind."

„Nicht besonders glücklich ist gut," erwiderte Jimmy, „diese scheiß Todesser denken doch sie können alles machen. Kaum ist Lestrange die Macht, spaziert seine Tochter in unsere Redaktion und lässt die ganze Zeitung umschreiben. Und versucht auch noch die Leute einzuschüchtern..."

James verkniff sich ein Grinsen, er konnte sich Sam lebhaft vorstellen. Doch es war bei weitem zu früh, McMillian zu verraten, dass die Todesserin in Wahrheit eine erstklassige Spionin war.

„Ja, das Problem ist, dass sie im Moment tatsächlich alles machen können," erwiderte James, „und sie haben schon damit angefangen. Sie bringen beispielsweise die Familien muggelstämmiger Schüler um. Gestern wurden Ben Stanley und sein Vater ermordet."

Der Junge blickte hoch,

„Ben ist tot?" fragte er mit Entsetzen in der Stimme.

James nickte, „Sein Bruder und seine Mum konnten gerettet werden, doch für ihn und seinen Vater war es zu spät."

„Er war 11..." sagte der Junge, „und er war unheimlich gut in Verwandlung. Professor McGonagall hat ihn immer gelobt."

Seine Mutter legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Was wissen sie über den Phönixorden?" fragte Sirius, an Jimmy gewandt.

Offensichtlich dauerte ihm James Art, das Gespräch zu führen zu lange.

„Nicht viel. Nur das was man halt darüber sagt, dass es eine von Dumbledore gegründete Wiederstandsorganisation ist, die unabhängig vom Ministerium agiert."

„Exakt," sagte Sirius, „das ist genau das was der Phönixorden ist. Und aktuell sieht es so aus, als wäre der Phönixorden alles, was Voldemort im Weg steht."

„Und sie bieten mir an, dem Phönixorden beizutreten?" fragte Jimmy.

„Ihnen und ihrer Frau. Allerdings werden sie verstehen, dass wir ungemein vorsichtig sein müssen, insbesondere im Bezug auf neue Mitglieder. Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen uns mit Hilfe von Veritaserum überzeugen, dass ihre Absichten ehrlich sind."

„Kein Problem," stimmte Jimmy sofort zu.

Seine Frau, die sich bisher aus dem Gespräch heraus gehalten hatte nickte ebenfalls.

„Wir wollen etwas gegen diese Verbrecher tun," sagte sie mit nachdrücklicher Stimme und streckte die Hand nach dem kleinen Fläschchen aus, dass James aus seinem Umhang gezogen hatte.

Mit Hilfe des Veritaserum konnten sich Sirius und James leicht überzeugen, dass Jimmy und Cornelia McMillian tatsächlich nichts anderes im Sinn hatten, als den Wiederstand zu unterstützen.

„Wie sehen jetzt die weiteren Schritte für uns aus?" fragte Jimmy, nachdem er und seine Frau den Gegentrank genommen hatten.

„Sie fügen sich in die Gesellschaft ein, zumindest zum Schein. Das vermeidet vermutlich, dass sie den Todessern überhaupt negativ ins Auge fallen. Und was die Arbeit für den Phönixorden betrifft, gibt es schon ein Projekt, das sich für sie eigenen würde, eine unabhängige Zeitung, die anonym als eine Art Flugschrift verteilt werden könnte. Als Versuch die Menschen aufzurütteln."

„Das klingt in der Tat nach einer guten Idee," stimmte Jimmy zu, er lächelte, „das war schon immer mein Traum."

„Eine illegale Zeitung zu veröffentlichen?" fragte Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Na ja nicht direkt eine illegale, aber eine unabhängige, die nicht durch irgendjemanden kontrolliert wird."

„Nun, dann sieht es ja so aus, als hätten wir genau den richtigen Mann für den Job," stellte James zufrieden fest.

* * *

„Und Vivien Johnson hat ebenfalls angenommen?" fragte James.

„Ja, hat sie. Sie fragt allerdings, wie es im Falle dass sie auffliegt mit dem Schutz für ihre Tochter aussieht. Die ist 18 und geht eigentlich noch nach Hogwarts. Angelina heißt sie, ich glaube sie ist Harrys Quidditchkapitän, oder?"

„Ja, der Name kommt mir jedenfalls auch bekannt vor," stimmte James zu.

„Nun, wenn die Schutzvorkehrungen für Hogwarts abgeschlossen sind kann sie doch dorthin zurück, damit wäre für ihren Schutz gesorgt," meinte Sirius.

„Ja, das haben wir auch gesagt und Vivien sagte auch, dass Angelina vorhabe zurückzukehren. Doch nur für den Fall, das irgendetwas schief geht..."

Alice ließe die Worte in der Luft hängen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass sie will, dass für ihre Tochter gesorgt ist," meinte James, „natürlich kümmern wir uns in dem Fall um sie."

„Mal eine andere Frage, wie sieht's mit den Evakuierungen aus?" wandte Sirius sich dem nächsten Thema zu.

„Es arbeiten quasi rund um die Uhr Leute an den Häusern," erwiderte Alice.

„Ich meinte eher mit wie vielen Familien Sarah und Remus noch reden müssen, mir ist es nämlich deutlich lieber wenn Sarah sich hier befindet, wo sie in Sicherheit ist."

Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass Remus und Sarah in eine ähnliche Situation geraten könnten wie Remus und Jane am Vortag. Für einen Amateur war Remus zwar ein guter Kämpfer, doch Sarah war keine Hexe und konnte sich somit schließlich nicht gegen Flüche verteidigen. Und besonders wenn sie auf kampfstarke Todesser stießen, würde Remus sicher nicht in der Lage sein, sich und Sarah dauerhaft zu verteidigen.

Zur Vorsicht trug Sarah zwar einen Portschlüssel bei sich, der sie in einer Notfallsituation sofort zurück in James und Lilys Haus bringen würde, doch die ganze Sache missfiel Sirius trotzdem.

„Ich glaube sie haben mit ungefähr einem Drittel der Familien gesprochen," meinte Lily.

„Ein Drittel?" fragte Sirius entsetzt.

„Na ja, für zwei Tage ist das nicht schlecht, denke ich," erwiderte Lily.

Sirius murmelte etwas unverständliches. Lily hatte gut reden, James stand schließlich hier und begab sich nicht in eine schwer einschätzbare Gefahrensituation. Aber sie wollte ja auch unbedingt _einen Beitrag leisten_, einfach lächerlich, als ob sie das nicht schon täte.

„Mach dich nicht verrückt Sirius, Remus ist nicht dumm und er wird Sarah sichern nicht leichtfertig in Gefahr bringen und schließlich hat sie auch den Portschlüssel, oder?"

James Worte sollten ihn offensichtlich beruhigen, doch Sirius in einer gereizten Stimmung ließ sich nur ungern beruhigen. So ignorierte er die Worte seines besten Freundes und stapfte missgelaunt hinauf in die Dachwohnung. Dass er selbst im Moment nichts zu tun hatte, nachdem er und James mit Jimmy McMillian geredet hatten, half ihm auch nicht gerade, seine schlechte Laune und die Sorge zu verdrängen.

Der Anblick der Dachwohnung allerdings brachte ihn dann doch auf andere Gedanken.

„Hermine!"

Hatte sie ihm nicht versprochen auf Josh aufzupassen? Da saß der Zwerg, über und über beschmiert mit Farbe, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und ebenfalls farbverschmierte Papierfetzten um ihn herum. Hermine streckte ihren Kopf aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer.

„Tut mir echt leid, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten," sagte sie bedauernd.

Sirius musste wiederwillig lachen. Hermine sah nicht besser aus als Josh. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und reinigte seine Kinder und den Boden von der Farbe.

„Die Farbe gehört auf's Papier," belehrte er Josh dann, während er auch die Papierfetzen entfernte und Pinsel und Farbe aus Joshs Reichweite entfernte.

Dieser nickte und sah treuherzig zu Sirius hoch.

„Hast du schon was gehört, wann Hogwarts wieder eröffnet werden kann?" fragte Hermine.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf,

„Sie arbeiten noch an den Schutzzaubern. Albus will natürlich sicher sein, dass absolut keine Chance besteht in die Schule einzudringen."

„Ich bin froh, wenn wir zurück können, dann muss ich Malfoy hoffentlich nicht mehr andauernd sehen."

„Es hat mich allerdings auch gewundert, dass du und Harry ihn noch nicht verflucht haben," meinte Sirius.

„Tja, scheinbar hat Lucy sich zu seiner Beschützerin aufgeschwungen, auch wenn keiner weiß, warum bitte sie das tut."

„Damit ihr versteht, dass es nicht eure Aufgabe ist mit Draco abzurechnen," erwiderte Sirius.

„Aber das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn, er hat sie fast getötet," rief Hermine zornig.

„Ich glaube sie ist dabei ihm zu verzeihen," meinte Sirius.

„Das hat er überhaupt nicht verdient."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber wenn man immer danach gehen würde, würde wahrscheinlich wenigen Menschen verziehen werden und Dracos Einsicht kam immerhin von selbst."

„Das ist doch Unsinn, schön er hat kalte Füße bekommen und gestanden. Aber deswegen wird das, was er Lucy angetan hat nicht besser."

„Hab ich dir erzählt, dass ich Snape beinah getötet hätte?" fragte Sirius unvermittelt.

„Was?" Hermine sah ihn perplex an, „wie das denn?"

„Als wir in der sechsten Klasse waren habe ich ihm an einem Vollmondtag erzählt wie er in die heulende Hütte kommt. Wenn James ihn nicht gerettet hätte, dann wäre nicht nur Snape gestorben, ich hätte auch noch Remus Leben ruiniert. Es hat eine Weile Gedauert bis, James, Remus und Peter mir das ganz verzeihen konnten. Vor allem für Remus war es schwer. Doch sie haben es getan. Und Dumbledore hat mich dafür auch nicht von der Schule geworfen. Fragt sich ob ich das alles verdient hatte, oder?"

„Aber das ist doch was anderes, du hast nicht.... du wolltest nichts böses tun..."

„Ich wusste genau, dass es Snape umbringen würde," erwiderte er, „aber in dem Moment hat es mich nicht gekümmert."

Eine Weile sah Hermine nachdenklich zu Boden,

„Also meinst du, dass Malfoy verdient, dass Lucy ihm verzeiht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist doch nicht meine Entscheidung darüber zu urteilen. Und es ist auch nicht deine Aufgabe."

Er lächelte, „Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, es wundert mich selber, dass ich ihm verziehen und diese Chance gegeben habe."

„Mich auch," erwiderte sie, „und es hat mir von Anfang an nicht gefallen."

„Ja ich weiß," erwiderte Sirius, „du hast es mir mehr als deutlich gezeigt."

Sie seufzte und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr Kopf die Logik längst verstanden hatte. Es war ihr Herz, ihre Gefühle, die nicht einfach ignorieren konnten, was Draco getan hatte. Sie seufzte noch einmal,

„Ich werd einfach versuchen ihn neutral zu behandeln."

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."

* * *

„Nun angesichts der aktuellen Lage," begann James, „haben wir beschlossen, dass es sinnvoll wäre, eure Kenntnisse in praktischer Verteidigung ein wenig zu erweitern."

„Und das heißt?" fragte Lucy.

„Das heißt wir machen mit euch das, was ein Auror in seiner Ausbildung lernt, allerdings komprimiert und mit weniger Theorie."

Harry sah seinen Vater abwartend an. Es war das erste mal, dass er das Gefühl hatte wirklich einbezogen zu werden. Nicht mehr als kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, sondern als vollwertiger Kämpfer.

Er verdrängte die Gewissheit, dass seine Eltern trotzdem weiter alles tun würden, um ihn von der wirklichen Gefahr fernzuhalten und dennoch war er sicher, dass nachdem diese erste Hemmschwelle durchbrochen war, auch bald die anderen Bedenken seiner Eltern nachlassen würden.

Er sah die anderen an, Ron und Neville schien es ebenso zu gefallen wie ihm. Und auch Hermine, Lucy und Ginny wirkten recht zufrieden. Die Zwillinge machten wie fast immer den Eindruck als würden sie die Sache nicht ganz ernst nehmen. Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. Seine Anwesenheit war das einzige, was Harrys Begeisterung ein wenig trübte. Doch er ermahnte sich, an den „Frieden" zu denken den er seiner Schwester zuliebe geschlossen hatte und sah zu seinem Vater.

„Das erste was wir machen, wird euch vermutlich nicht allzu spektakulär vorkommen."

Harry war fasziniert, dass sein Vater es tatsächlich schaffte, wie ein Lehrer zu klingen, er hatte ihn in vielen Stimmungslagen und Situationen erlebt, aber nie hätte er ihn sich als Lehrer vorstellen können.

„Wenn ihr wirklich fähige Kämpfer werden wollt, müsst ihr dafür Sorgen, dass ihr körperlich fit seit, also werden wir heute gemeinsam ein Trainingsprogramm durchlaufen, das etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde in Anspruch nehmen wird. Wir machen das nur einmal zusammen, ab Morgen macht ihr das ganze eigenverantwortlich vor eurer jeweiligen Duelleinheit."

In den nächsten vierundfünfzig Minuten stellten die Teenager fest, dass sich der Garten von Godrics Hollow als ganz hervorragendes Trainingsgelände eignete. Nach einem Programm, das aus Laufen und diversen Dehn- und Muskelübungen bestanden hatte, hatten vor allem Hermine, Lucy und Neville das Gefühl jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen.

Die anderen waren immerhin durch Quidditsch an ein gewisses Pensum körperlicher Ertüchtigung gewöhnt, doch auch sie fühlten sich geschlaucht von James vierundfünfzigminütigem Drill.

„Also," erklärte James, „wir machen gleich noch ein paar Duellübungen, doch allzu viel will ich euch für den Anfang nicht mehr Zumuten. Ihr habt alle zwei Tage Duelltraining. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euer Ausdauertraining auch an euerm freien Tag fortsetzten, aber für das Muskeltraining ist es wichtig das ihr nur alle zwei Tage trainiert, klar?"

Harry, der Sport dank der vier Jahre Quidditsch gewohnt war, hatte kein Problem damit, doch er konnte sehen, dass Lucy unwillig den Mund verzog. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen, seine kleine Schwester war noch nie übermäßig begeistert von Leistungssport gewesen, doch er nahm an dass sie sich zusammenreißen würde um an den Duellübungen teilzunehmen.

„Okay," fuhr James fort, „geht bitte zu zweit zusammen."

Harry ging zu Neville, nachdem sich Ron und Hermine sofort einander zugewandt hatten. Er unterdrückte erneut ein Grinsen. Er sah, dass Draco als einziger übrig blieb und daraufhin von seinem Vater zu ihm gewunken wurde.

„Du machst mit mir," sagte er, dann fuhr er mit den Anweisungen fort, „ihr könnt alle den Entwaffnungszauber und den einfachen Schildzauber, also übt ihr zunächst einmal euch gegenseitig zu entwaffnen, auf 3. 1... 2...3..."

Harry und Neville waren gleichschnell, ihre Entwaffnungszauber trafen sich in der Luft und schleuderten einander aus der Bahn. Harrys erneuter Angriff wurde von Neville geblockt, doch auch Harry konnte Nevilles folgenden Konter blocken. Es ging noch ein paar Mal zwischen ihnen so hin und her, ehe sie beschlossen ihr Duell zu unterbrechen.

„Ron, Hermine, keine falsche Zurückhaltung bitte, mit den Zaubern könnt ihr euch nicht verletzen. Harry und Neville vermieden sich anzusehen, denn sie wussten Beide, dass sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen würden. Harrys Blick traf stattdessen den Ginnys was auch nicht wesentlich besser war, doch ihm gelang es das Lachen in ein seltsames, hüstelndes Geräusch umzuwandeln.

James beschränkte sich an diesem Tag auf das üben von Standardflüchen was keinem von ihnen besonders viel abverlangte. Dennoch blieb das befriedigende Gefühl, nicht einfach nur rumzusitzen und Harry war sicher, dass es den anderen ähnlich erging wie ihm selbst. Als er und die anderen, abgesehen von Malfoy und den Zwillingen, es sich später in der Nähe des Sees bequem machten, bestätigte sich diese Vermutung und Harry, Ron und Neville stellten die wildesten Spekulationen über das an, was James ihnen noch beibringen würde.

„Kaum zu glauben," sagte Lucy die sich flach auf den Rücken gelegt hatte und in Richtung des strahlend blauen Himmels starrte, „die Welt geht unter ohne das man etwas davon merkt."

Harry wusste was sie meinte, musste nicht die Welt stehen bleiben bei all dem schrecklichen was geschah. Zumindest jetzt, wo Voldemort das Ministerium übernommen hatte und er selbst der Einzige war, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Auch wenn ihm ganz und gar schleierhaft war, wie er das anstellen sollte.

„Meint ihr es gibt noch eine Chance all das zu beenden?" fragte Neville, „ich meine, es hat nicht mal funktioniert als er noch nicht die Macht hatte, wie soll es gehen, jetzt wo ihm nichts mehr im Wege steht?"

„Sag so was nicht," fuhr Hermine ihn ärgerlich an, „natürlich besteht diese Möglichkeit und nur eine solche Einstellung sorgt dafür, dass die Möglichkeit zugrunde geht."

Zur allgemeinen Bestürzung der anderen begannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen. Ron, der am nächsten bei ihr saß, legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie, was sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln quittierte.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab das so nicht gemeint," versuchte Neville sich zu entschuldigen, „ich wollte nur sagen... ach keine Ahnung... es sieht einfach nur so finster aus... und wir machen Verteidigungsübungen die mir lächerlich vorkommen, ich meine wir können doch das Standardzeug und ich wünsche mir eigentlich nichts mehr, als etwas zu können mit dem ich was ausrichten kann..."

Er brach ab und sah in die Runde. Er hatte so recht, Harry konnte seinen Worten aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen.

„Ich glaube schon, dass wir etwas ausrichten können," sagte Lucy, „vielleicht nicht jetzt sofort, aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass wir unseren Teil beitragen werden."

Sie sah versonnen aus und blickte immer noch Richtung Himmel. Harry dachte an die Prophezeiung und dann traf er eine Entscheidung,

„Ich werde meinen Teil beitragen müssen, wenn Voldemort wirklich endgültig vernichtet werden soll."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ginny und sah ihn überrascht an, ebenso wie die anderen.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung..."

Er erzählte ihnen vom Inhalt der Prophezeiung und auch vieles was seine Eltern ihm sonst noch gesagt hatten.

„Sieht so aus als hätte ich ziemliches Glück gehabt," stellte Neville trocken fest.

Er war der erste, der seine Worte wiederfand nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

„Das alles macht erschreckend viel Sinn," stellte Hermine fest.

„Deswegen hat er diesen ganzen Aufwand betrieben um dich in die Hände zu kriegen," sagte Lucy, „und das erklärt auch dieses ständige Fragen nach einer Prophezeiung als er mich entführt hatte."

„Ja, Mum und Dad zufolge kennt er nicht die ganze Prophezeiung, und nach den ganzen gescheiterten Mordversuchen dachte er offenbar, die ganze Prophezeiung zu kennen könnte ihm helfen."

„Aber er kennt die vollständige Prophezeiung nicht, oder?" fragte Ron.

„Nein und das war auch der Grund, warum Dad Sirius und mich während des Angriffs in die Mysteriumsabteilung geschickt hat, er wollte verhindern, dass Voldemort die Prophezeiung bekommt, was ja auch funktioniert hat."

„Hätte dich und Sirius aber auch leicht den Kopf kosten können," meinte Hermine und Harry glaubte einen leichten Vorwurf gegen seinen Vater in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Dad würde weder mich, noch Sirius absichtlich in Gefahr bringen," verteidigte er James.

„Und es ist ja auch gut ausgegangen," fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Schön und Gut, du bist Voldemort einige Male entkommen," sagte Ron, „aber wie willst du ihn töten."

„Ich hab absolut keinen blassen Schimmer," erwiderte Harry, „und um ehrlich zu sein, obwohl ich schon lange ahne, dass da mehr ist, kommt mir diese ganze Sache immer noch irreal vor."

„Nun was auch immer sein wird, das du tun musst, glaube ich, dass wir uns einig sind, dass wir an deiner Seite sein werden um dich zu unterstützen wann immer wir können," sagte Ginny.

Das zustimmende Nicken der anderen erfüllte Harry mit einer angenehmen Wärme.

* * *

AN: Ja ich lebe noch. Und ich kann wieder mal nur sagen wie leid es mir tut, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber jetzt sind bald Ferien und ich hoffe, dass ich da wieder zügiger vorankomme.

Ich hoffe ihr könnt trotz der langen Wartezeiten noch was mit der Geschichte Anfangen und beglückt mich mit ein paar Reviews.

Bye Sanny


	7. Kapitel 6 Moralvorstellung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 6

Moralvorstellung

* * *

Die Arbeit an dem Krankenhaus schritt zu Janes eigener Überraschung recht schnell voran, nachdem es ihr und Madame Pomfrey erst einmal gelungen war, die Planung fertig zu stellen. Renovieren und einrichten gestaltete sich mit Hilfe von Magie sehr einfach und auch die wenigen Umbauten, die notwendig gewesen waren, wie etwa das verschieben von Wänden und stabilisieren des Gebäudes hatte sich nicht wirklich als Schwierigkeit erwiesen.

Es gab nun zwei Krankensäle, deren Betten durch Sichtschirme voneinander abgeschirmt werden konnten. Einen Vorratsraum, in dem Heiltränke und ähnliches aufbewahrt wurden und einen Aufenthaltsraum für die Heiler.

Das war der Punkt um den sich Jane am meisten Sorgen machte. Es gab nicht viele Heiler in Orden. Zwei ihrer Kollegen aus dem waren ebenfalls Mitglieder, das machte mit Madam Pomfrey vier Heiler und aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass vier im Falle eines Großangriffs mit vielen Verletzten viel zu wenig war. Doch zunächst galt es ein anderes Problem zu lösen. Die Vorräte waren noch recht dünn gesät, doch zum Glück kannte sie einen sehr fähigen Tränkemeister, der bereits zugesagt hatte, sie damit zu versorgen.

* * *

Die Schutzzauber für Hogwarts waren fertig. Albus wollte sie noch einmal überprüfen, wozu er sich selbst hatte ausschließen lassen und versuchte jetzt recht erfolglos, seinen eigenen Schutz und den der anderen Lehrer zu durchbrechen. Ein überflüssiges Experiment, wie Severus fand, selbst wenn Voldemort begann ihren Schild zu zerstören, wurden sie gewarnt und konnten zusätzlich, zu der selbstregenerierenden Kraft der Zauber aktiv in ihre Wiederherstellung und Verstärkung eingreifen.

Doch wenn Albus diesen letzten Test wollte, so sollte er ihn haben, er selbst hatte sich um wichtigeres zu kümmern. Er warf ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin in seinem Büro und trat mit den Worten „Godrics Hollow, Potter Anwesen," in den Kamin.

Irritierte Blicke empfingen ihn, doch er überging diese und suchte nach Lucy.

„Was ist los, Snape?" fragte Potter, seine Stimme klang besorgt, offensichtlich glaubte er, dass Severus Ankunft schlechte Neuigkeiten bedeutete.

„Nichts besonderes," erwiderte er, „ich wurde lediglich gebeten, das Arsenal an Heiltränken für das neue Krankenhaus zusammen zu stellen, und da deine Tochter eine überaus fähige und ambitionierte Tränkebrauerin ist, etwas was man von dir nun nicht gerade behaupten kann, dachte ich sie hätte vielleicht Interesse daran, mir zu helfen."

Er hatte sich den kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen können, doch Potter ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Sie ist mit den anderen oben, ich hol sie."

Severus blieb mit verschränkten Armen am Kamin stehen.

Lily lächelte ihm zu, „Es ist nett von dir, dass du an sie denkst, ich glaube sie wird sich freuen."

„Hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet wäre ich nicht gekommen," versicherte er ihr, lächelte aber.

„Wie kommt ihr mit den Schutzzaubern voran?" fragte sie.

„Albus unterzieht sie einem letzten Test doch Morgen, spätestens Übermorgen, sollten wir die Schüler zurückholen können."

„Das ist gut, ich glaube Hogwarts ist sicherer als alles andere, selbst jetzt noch."

„Da könntest du recht haben. Nun ja, vom Fidelius Zauber mal abgesehen."

Endlich kam Potter zurück, gefolgt von Lucy, deren Vorfreude ihr deutlich anzusehen war. Sie hatte ihre Drachelederhandschuhe in einer Hand, für den Fall, dass sie mit giftigen oder ätzenden Substanzen arbeiten mussten.

„Brauch ich außer denen irgendwas?" fragte sie.

„Ich hab sonst alles," erwiderte er.

Er nickte Potter und Lily zum Abschied zu ehe er wieder in den Kamin stieg, gefolgt von Lucy. Deren Augen leuchteten regelrecht als sie mit Severus in die Kerker trat. Ein gewisser Stolz erfüllte ihn, als er daran dachte, dass er es gewesen war, der ihre Liebe zur Brauerei und die Präzision mit der sie arbeitete, in den letzten Jahren immer gefördert hatte.

„Was genau braucht Jane denn?" fragte Lucy.

Sie trug bereits die ledernen Handschuhe und brannte darauf mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

„Jane braucht einen Vorrat aller wichtigen Heiltränke und Gegengifte. Also werden wir einiges zu tun haben. Traust du dir einen Blutreinigungstrank zu?"

„Ich denke ich krieg das hin," erwiderte sie.

Mit geübtem Blick holte sie das Rezept des Blutreinigungstranks aus seiner Rezeptsammlung. Alle hier aufbewahrten Rezepte waren Handgeschrieben und an der ein oder anderen Stelle von ihm verbessert worden.

Er beobachtete wie Lucy das Rezept konzentriert durchlaus, ehe sie mit der Arbeit begann, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Skelewachs zu. Zuerst arbeiteten sie schweigend, ehe Lucy ein Gespräch eröffnete.

„Ich bin wirklich froh wenn wir in die Schule zurückkönnen, ich glaube zu Hause würde ich es nicht mehr lange aushalten."

„Wieso das?" fragte Severus überrascht, er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, das Lucy ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder über alles liebte und er verstand nicht, weshalb sie froh darüber war, dass sie wieder von zu Hause wegkonnte.

„Es kommt mir alles so eng vor, ständig sind Leute da, und außerdem halte ich es nicht mehr aus, dass Harry und Draco versuchen einander mit Blicken zu töten. Die Beiden machen mich am meisten wahnsinnig."

„Nur mit Blicken, ich hätte schwören können, dass sie sich duellieren, wenn sie so lange auf verhältnismäßig engem Raum zusammenleben."

Es wunderte ihn, dass die beiden Jungen die einander schon immer gehasst hatten, jetzt -und wenn man bedachte was Draco getan hatte- in der Lage waren ihr Temperament zu zügeln.

„Oh, das hätten sie auch beinahe. Besser gesagt Harry hätte Draco fast verflucht. Wie auch immer, ich hab Harry, Hermine und Draco zu einem Waffenstillstand verpflichtet, weil die Drei mich mit ihrer ständigen Feindseligkeit wirklich verrückt gemacht haben. Ich ertrag so was einfach nicht mehr, ich brauche das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Feindschaft im eigenen Haus sorgt nicht gerade dafür, dass man sich sicher fühlt."

„Eher weniger," stimmte Severus zu.

Es war erstaunlich, sie war so gleich und doch so anders. Früher hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich neben ihren Bruder gestellt und Draco ebenfalls verflucht. Ein hitziges Temperament lag den Potters im Blut und Lucy hatte da nie eine Ausnahme gemacht, bis jetzt. Doch manche Dinge hatten sich nicht geändert, ihre Schlagfertigkeit, die Art wie sie redete und ihr ganzes Auftreten.

„Nun, wie es scheint bist du ein wenig erwachsener geworden in den letzten Monaten, wurde auch Zeit," meinte Severus.

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Oder auch nicht..."

* * *

Die Rückkehr der Schüler nach Hogwarts konnte, wie Severus gesagt hatte, bereits am nächsten Tag erfolgen. Die Ankunft aller Schüler samt Gepäck erfolgte in der großen Halle, wo einiger Tumult herrschte. Freunde fielen einander um den Hals, erleichtert, dass es den anderen gut ging.

Auch am Gryffindortisch umarmten Lucy, Ginny und Debbie einander, da Letztere in den wenigen Tagen seitdem sie so überstürzt die Schule verlassen hatten keinerlei Kontakt zu ihren beiden Freundinnen gehabt hatte.

Harry stellte fest, dass alle Gryffindors seiner Stufe zurückgekehrt waren und schnell waren er, Neville, Ron und Hermine in ein Gespräch mit Dean, Seamus, Lavender und Parvati vertieft.

„Meint ihr, sie werden einfach ganz normal weiter unterrichten?" fragte Parvati in die Runde.

„Na ja, die Lehrer sind, so wie es aussieht noch alle da und wir machen hier sicherlich keinen Urlaub oder so," meinte Seamus.

„Meint ihr wir werden praktische Verteidigung und duellieren lernen?"

„Bestimmt, egal wie sicher wir hier drin sind, wir können uns ja nicht den Rest unseres Lebens hier verstecken," meinte Dean.

„Ich denke auch," stimmte Hermine ihm zu, „und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass allen hier wohler wäre, wenn sie in der Lage wären, selbst etwas gegen Todesser auszurichten, als immer nur auf den Schutz anderer angewiesen zu sein."

„Es ist grauenhaft was die Todesser tun," sagte Lavender, „sie haben schon in den paar Tagen öffentlich gemordet."

Sie stieß ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen aus und Parvati legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihre Eltern, ihr wisst sie sind Muggel, und sie hat Angst, dass die Todesser ihnen etwas tun könnten."

„Ich hab ihnen erklärt was vor sich geht," schluchzte Lavender, „und gesagt sie sollen ins Ausland gehen. Irgendwo, wo die Todesser nicht sind, aber was ist, wenn sie nicht schnell genug sind?"

„Sie schaffen es schon," versuchte Seamus sie zu beruhigen, „meine Eltern fliehen wahrscheinlich auch ins Ausland, oder zumindest will Mum, dass Dad geht, er ist auch ein Muggel und weil sie von Reinblütern abstammt, hat sie Angst, dass sie und Dad jetzt auf deren Abschussliste stehen. Sie hat mich geradezu gedrängt zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, damit wenigstens ich in Sicherheit bin."

„Ja, war bei mir auch so. Und Dad meinte, er würde versuchen sich mit Dumbledore in Verbindung zu setzen, damit er sich dem Widerstand anschließen kann. Es wird doch Widerstand geben, oder?"

Dean der gesprochen hatte, sah Harry fragend an. Alle wussten, dass Harrys Eltern bekannte Auroren waren und rechneten damit, dass sie, wenn es Widerstand gab an vorderster Front stehen würden.

„Ich denke schon," erwiderte Harry, „aber natürlich sagen sie uns nicht alles, weil wir noch nicht Volljährig sind."

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ich hab den Tagespropheten gelesen," sagte Parvati, „den haben sie auch übernommen, es war eine Kopfgeldliste drin, und du standest auch drauf Harry."

„Ja, ich weiß," sagte er nur.

„Warum? Versteh das nicht falsch aber im Grunde bist du doch ein ganz normaler Junge, wie wir auch," meinte Seamus.

„Ich schätze es hat damit zu tun, dass ich diesen Todesfluch überlebt habe, er sinnt einfach auf Rache," log Harry, der es inzwischen natürlich besser wusste.

„Bei uns allen stand nie in Frage ob wir zurückkommen," sagte Hermine, um das Gespräch wieder auf sicheres Terrain zu lenken.

„Dein Dad steht auch auf der Kopfgeldliste," warf Seamus ein.

Hermine nickte, „Rons Bruder und Nevilles Eltern auch und solange wir hier sind, sind wir in Sicherheit und kommen ihnen auch nicht in die Quere, wenn sie den Wiederstand aufbauen."

„Abgesehen davon müssen wir jetzt Malfoy nicht mehr ertragen," fügte Harry düster hinzu.

„Malfoy?" fragte Dean, „bei euch?"

„Jaah," Hermine seufzte schwer, „Sirius war der Einzige, der neben den Lestranges das Sorgerecht beantragen konnte, da Malfoy sonst keine Verwandten hat. Und deswegen hatten wir in den letzten Tagen das Vergnügen..."

„Was hat deine Schwester dazu gesagt?" fragte Parvati überrascht und blickte zu Lucy, die sich immer noch mit Debbie und Ginny unterhielt.

„Überaschenderweise kam sie damit am besten klar, sie hat ihn sogar verteidigt, damit ich ihn nicht verfluche."

„Passt gar nicht zu ihr," meinte Dean.

„Das dachten wir auch," erwiderte Harry ärgerliche.

Die Tatsache, das Lucy Malfoy verteidigte machte ihn immer noch wütend. Es erfüllte ihn allerdings mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass er Malfoy jetzt fast allein am Slytherintisch stehen sehen konnte. Außer ihm schien nur Blaise Zabini und ein paar jüngere Slytherins zurückgekommen zu sein. Und es fiel deutlich auf, dass der Slytherintisch der leerste der vier Haustische war.

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt..." begann Hermine, beendete den Satz jedoch nicht, da Professor Dumbledore sich erhob, der offenbar etwas sagen wollte.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass ihr so zahlreich zurückgekehrt seid," begann der Schulleiter, „und ich hoffe, dass keiner von euch diese Entscheidung bereuen wird. Ich bin sicher, dass jedem von euch in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen ist, dass das neue Regime bereits drastische Änderungen durchgeführt hat. Zu diesen Änderungen gehört offenes Morden und ich habe die traurige Pflicht euch mitzuteilen, dass bereits einige eurer Mitschüler diesen Morden zum Opfer gefallen sind, die jetzt eigentlich ebenfalls hier sitzen sollten. Ich bitte um eine Schweigeminute für Ben Stanley, Rebecca Bauer und Josephine Bones und Teile ihrer Familien."

Alle kamen der Aufforderung der Schulleiters nach, mit gesenkten Köpfen und viele auch mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Der Tod dieser Menschen in so kurzer Zeit zeigt sehr deutlich, welche Politik das neue Regime verfolgt. Und diese Menschen sind bei weitem nicht die einzigen, die den Todessern bislang zum Opfer gefallen sind," fuhr Dumbledore fort, nachdem die Schweigeminute beendet war.

„Ich hoffe, dass Hogwarts für uns alle eine sichere Zuflucht sein wird. Wir, das heißt die Lehrer, haben unsere ganze Energie in den letzten Tagen darauf verwendet Hogwarts auf die uns bestmögliche Art zu schützen. Dieser Schutz umschließt das Schloss und die Ländereien. Hogsmeade ist nicht geschützt.

Ich weiß, dass einige von euch das Dorf öfter besucht haben, als es die offiziellen Besuchszeiten vorsahen. Ich bitte jeden von euch eindringlich, solche Besuche in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Todesser sind in Hogsmeade stationiert und sie werden nicht zögern, euch etwas anzutun. Für euch alle gilt, verlasst das Schlossgelände nicht. Viele von euch werden sich von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen fühlen, doch ich kann nur betonen, dass dies zu eurem eigenen Schutz geschieht."

„War doch klar, oder?" zischte Hermine, „natürlich können wir das Schloss nicht verlassen, sonst wäre das alles hier ja witzlos."

„Natürlich ist es euch gestattet Kontakt zu euren Familien zu haben, ihr müsst jedoch überlegen was ihr schreibt und wie häufig, denn zu rege Korrespondenz könnte eure Familien in den Fokus der Todesser rücken. Ich will euch nicht beunruhigen, sondern nur eure Wahrnehmung für die aktuelle Situation schärfen."

„Gut, dass Mum und Dad sowieso schon im Fokus der Todesser sind, da muss ich mir um Briefe die ich schreibe keine Gedanken machen," murmelte Neville.

Harry und Ron lachten leise, doch Hermine sah sie scharf an, offenbar ärgerlich, dass die drei Jungen die Sache so wenig ernst nahmen.

„Wir Lehrer," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „haben bereits erwartet, dass es bei eurer Rückkehr ein Ungleichgewicht zwischen den Häusern geben würde, daher haben wir beschlossen, eine Umstrukturierung vorzunehmen. Ihr werdet nicht länger nach Häusern unterteilt leben, sondern nach Jahrgängen.

Wir halten es für Sinnvoll, diese Änderung vorzunehmen, damit der Zusammenhalt unter euch gestärkt wird und ihr einander besser kennen lernt. Vorurteile und Feindschaften zwischen den Häusern sind das Letzte was uns in dieser Situation weiterhilft. Die Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser stehen allen offen und auch die Haustische sollten nicht länger nur von den Schülern des entsprechenden Hauses genutzt werden.

Die Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse beziehen die ehemaligen Hufflepuff Räume. Die Dritt- und Viertklässler den Ravenclaw Turm, die Fünft- und Sechstklässler den Gryffindorturm und die Schüler der siebten Klasse beziehen die Slytherinkerker."

Harry konnte Fred und George Weasley sehen, die diese Ankündigung offenbar alles andere als amüsant fanden. Ihn selbst beschäftigte allerdings ein ganz anderes Problem.

„So viel zum Thema wir gehen Malfoy aus dem Weg," zischte er den anderen zu, „bei unserem Glück ist er wahrscheinlich sogar im gleichen Schlafsaal wie wir."

„Cho wird auch bei uns sein," sagte Ron, der Harrys Ex-Freundin bei den Ravenclaws entdeckt hatte.

Harry winkte ab, „Cho kümmert mich weit weniger als Malfoy, aber immerhin ist Lucy nicht bei uns, wenn wir ihn verfluchen wird sie also kaum was davon mitkriegen."

* * *

Missmutig machten Lucy, Ginny und Debbie sich auf in den Ravenclaw-Turm. Ihr Ärger lag nicht so sehr an der neuen Unterkunft, sondern vielmehr daran, dass sie nicht mit den Fünftklässlern zusammen waren.

„Aber Eigentlich können wir immer noch genauso viel Zeit mit ihnen verbringen wie vorher, wir schlafen ja nur getrennt von ihnen," versuchte Debbie die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben.

Doch im Grunde war sie mit der Einteilung genauso unzufrieden wir Lucy und Ginny.

„Ja aber sicher," meinte Lucy sarkastisch, „wird bestimmt auch das gleiche sein, wenn wir abends durch das halbe Schloss rennen müssen um zu ihnen zu kommen."

„Cho ist bei ihnen im Turm. Das gibt bestimmt noch ärger," meinte Ginny.

„Cho? Wer redet noch von der," meinte Lucy und winkte ab, „mit der ist Harry durch. Ich mach mir viel mehr Sorgen darum, dass er im gleichen Turm ist wie Malfoy."

„Die haben sich auch in den letzten Tagen nicht umgebracht. Aber mit Cho war er nicht mehr auf so engem Raum zusammen, seit sie Schluss gemacht haben," wiedersprach Ginny.

Lucy sah zu Debbie die ein verkrampft teilnahmsloses Gesicht machte. Sie musste an das denken, was Debbie vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hatte. Ginny und Harry. Aber an dem Verhalten der Beiden zueinander hatte sich nichts geändert und Lucy konnte und wollte sich die Beiden einfach nicht als Paar vorstellen. Aber Vielleicht hatte Debbie auch damals einfach überinterpretiert. Das war durchaus möglich. Und die Vorstellung von Ginny und Harry war einfach so... abwegig.

Trotzdem beschäftigte sie der Gedanke immer noch als sie zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen der vierten Klasse den neuen Schlafsaal im Ravenclawturm bezog. Neben den beiden anderen Mädchen aus Gryffindor, die ebenfalls zurückgekehrt waren, trafen sie noch drei Ravenclawmädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal an. Die Huffelpuffs und drei weitere Ravenclaws bezogen den zweiten Schlafsaal für Viertklässler Mädchen.

„Wäre mir lieber gewesen wenn sie die Gryffindors geteilt hätten," murmelte Ginny Debbie und Lucy zu, „auf Mary-Kate und Alica hätte ich echt verzichten können."

Die Beiden anderen nickten, diese Aussage konnten sie aus tiefstem Herzen unterstützen.

* * *

Neville, Ron, Harry, Dean und Seamus gingen, nachdem sie im Gryffindorturm angelangt waren die vertraute Treppe hoch.

„Wir sind sicher in unserem alten Schlafsaal, oder?" fragte Seamus. Neville blieb vor der Tür stehen. „Ja, aber so wie's aussieht sind wir nicht die einzigen," sagte er finster.

Ein Zettel war an die Tür gepinnt auf dem Stand:

Fünftklässler Gryffindor und Slytherin

„Zusammen mit den Schlangen?" fragte Dean entsetzt, „sind von denen überhaupt welche zurückgekommen?"

„Allerdings, Malfoy und Zabini," sagte Harry.

Er sah extrem wütend aus. Ron und Neville tauschten einen besorgten Blick sie kannten diese Launen Harrys und Beide fürchteten den kommenden Wutausbruch. Doch Harry stieß nur die Tür auf und marschierte zu dem Bett in dem er immer geschlafen hatte.

Zwei weitere Himmelbetten standen jetzt in dem Raum und alle fünf Jungs warteten wenig begeistert auf deren Besitzer. Malfoy und Zabini ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Keiner von ihnen verzog eine Miene als sie den Raum betraten und die beiden verbleibenden Betten in Beschlag nahmen.

Dass sie keinerlei Reaktion auf den offen feindlichen Empfang zeigten trieb Harrys Wut noch ein wenig in die Höhe. Er wusste noch nicht mal auf wen er wütend war. Er sah Malfoy an, der seinen großen Koffer unter das Bett schob und sich dann lässig zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Netter Schlafsaal," meinte er sarkastisch, „wir werden uns sicher alle sehr wohl fühlen hier."

Harry sprang auf. Ohne auch nur an seinen Zauberstab zu denken packte er Malfoy grob am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen eine der Wände.

„Potter!" rief Zabini.

Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass er seinen Zauberstab zog. Doch noch im selben Moment waren vier weitere Zauberstäbe auf Zabini gerichtet.

„Halt dich da raus Zabini und pack deinen Zauberstab weg," sagte Ron.

„Und was jetzt Potter?" fragte Malfoy, „prügelst du dich mit mir."

„Das ist genau worauf ich seit Monaten brenne Malfoy."

Mit diesen Worten rammte er dem Slytherin eine Faust in den Magen. Der keuchte vor Schmerz auf begann nun aber endlich sich zu wehren, indem er Harry seinerseits einen Kinnharken verpasste. Fast genoss Harry den Schmerz, den der Schlag verursachte.

Das hier war worauf er seit Monaten gebrannt hatte. Das war die Rache, die es geben musste für das was Malfoy seiner kleinen Schwester angetan hatte. Er schlug Malfoy hart ins Gesicht, so das dessen Kopf gegen die Wand stieß und einen Moment dachte Harry Malfoy würde zusammenbrechen.

Doch dann stieß er Harry von sich weg um ihm gleich darauf zu folgen und ihn in den Magen zu schlagen. Die Prügelei wurde heftiger, irgendwann konnte Harry Blut schmecken und auch Malfoy blutete aus der Nase. Um sie herum wurde kein Wort gesprochen, die anderen wussten, dass dies eine Sache war die Harry und Draco nur untereinander ausmachen konnten.

Auch wenn Neville und Ron sich zusammenreißen mussten, denn wenn auch nicht ganz so stark empfanden sie doch das gleiche wie Harry. Irgendwann standen sie sich nur noch keuchend gegenüber, Harry hatte immer noch beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er atmete schwer. Er fühlte, dass sein Auge zuzuschwellen begann und seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt.

Nicht ohne Genugtuung sah er, dass Malfoys Gesicht Blutüberströmt war und auch er wohl ein blaues Auge bekommen würde.

„Und, geht's dir jetzt besser Potter?" fragte Malfoy und zu Harrys Ärger schaffte er es immer noch überheblich zu klingen.

„Ist deine Nase gebrochen?" erwiderte er, „falls nicht würde ich gerne noch mal zuschlagen."

„Du hast diesem Waffenstillstand nur ihretwegen zugestimmt, oder?" fragte Malfoy.

„Ja, ich hab es nur getan weil sie es wollte und nicht weil ich eine Sekunde vorhatte dir zu vergeben."

„Das hatte ich von dir auch wirklich nicht erwartet Potter. Aber deine Moralvorstellung lässt zu wünschen übrig... du schließt einen Waffenstillstand und kaum ist deine Schwester außer Sicht setzt du ihn wieder außer Kraft, du bist wirklich ein ganz besonders goldiger Gryffindor."

„Hör zu du verfluchter Wichser," schrie Harry, „bei allem was du getan hast, ging es letzten Endes um mich. Ich war der den Voldemort töten wollte und du beschissener Mistkerl hast meine kleine Schwester da rein gezogen und sie als Mittel zum Zweck missbraucht. Du denkst du hast sie entführt, aber weil du gestanden hast und gesagt hast wo wir sie finden können ist wieder alles okay.

Aber es ist verdammt noch mal nicht okay. Hast du sie nachts schreien hören, weil sie einen beschissenen Alptraum hatte in dem sie von Voldemort oder deinen scheiß Eltern gefoltert wurde? Hast du gesehen wie sie Nachts schweißgebadet aufwacht und sich gehetzt umsieht und damit rechnet in diesem beschissenen Kerker zu sein? Wusstest du, dass sie Schweigezauber auf ihr Zimmer legt, damit niemand aufwacht wenn sie schreit? Also, frag dich mal wer von uns die falsche Moralvorstellung hat. Du hättest eigentlich schlimmeres verdient als eine blutige Nase und ein blaues Auge!"

Die beiden Jungen sahen einander an, in Harrys Augen glitzerte Hass. Es war Malfoy der den Blick abwandte und sich auf sein Bett setzte. Er sagte nichts, sondern betastete vorsichtig sein anschwellendes Auge.

„Nichts von alldem," sagte Neville, „verlässt diesen Raum, klar? Was Harry und Malfoy getan und gesagt haben geht Niemanden etwas an und wenn irgendjemand von euch auch nur ein Wort darüber an jemanden verliert, egal wer von euch, dann werd ich ihn verhexen so, dass er nie wieder ein Wort sagen kann."

Neville sprach sehr selten Drohungen aus, doch allen war klar, dass er es todernst meinte. Ron und Neville setzten sich mit auf Harrys Bett und beobachteten, wie er mit einem Taschentuch seine blutige Lippe betupfte.

„Danke," sagte Harry leise zu Neville.

„Manchmal ist es besser auch offensichtliche Dinge deutlich zu machen," erwiderte der weise. Ron blickte prüfend zwischen Harry und Malfoy hin und her.

„Ich finde er sieht schlimmer aus als du," meinte er.

Harry lachte leise. „Das will ich doch meinen. Ich hoffe nur Lucy kriegt ihn nicht allzu bald zu Gesicht, wenn sie sieht, dass wir Beide ein blaues Auge haben wird es ihr nicht schwer fallen eins und eins zusammen zu zählen."

„Und das wäre für deine Gesundheit alles andere als gut," beendete Neville den Gedankengang.

„Ja, gegen ihre Wut ist so ne Prügelei gar nichts."

* * *

AN: Es hat zwar ziemlich lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch dennoch. Ich bin ziemlich zufrieden, vor allem fand ich, dass eine Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Draco fällig war, die nicht abgebrochen wird, bevor die Beiden wirklich aufeinander losgehen können. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt wieder mehr zu den Plänen des Ordens und der zum Teil etwas problematischen Umsetzung solcher Pläne.

Bis dann Sanny


	8. Kapitel 7 Theorie und Praxis

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 7

Theorie und Praxis

* * *

Es war nicht Lucy, sondern Professor McGonagall die beim Anblick von Harry und Draco eins und eins zusammen zählte. Sie sagte allerdings nichts weiter dazu sondern schickte beide Jungen in den Krankenflügel wo Madame Pomfrey die Wunden heilte, begleitet von einigem Gemurmel über die Sinnlosigkeit von Prügeleien.

Lucy hatte keinen der Beiden zu Gesicht bekommen, ehe die Verletzungen geheilt waren und so hegte sie keinerlei Verdacht, dass es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte.

Und Niemand aus Harrys Schlafsaal hätte nach Nevilles Warnung gewagt ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Wie sie alle vermutet hatten, fuhren die Lehrer mit dem Unterricht fort. Die Stundenpläne waren allerdings verändert. Außerdem hatten alle Schüler einer Klassenstufe zusammen Unterricht. Die meisten Klassenstufen waren ohnehin zusammengeschrumpft und außerdem vermutete Harry, dass den Lehrern so mehr Zeit für Ordensaktivitäten zur Verfügung stand.

Zusätzlich zu den gewöhnlichen Fächern gab es außerdem ein neues Fach, welches Pflicht für alle Schüler war: Selbstverteidigung und duellieren. Dieses wurde immer von einem der geächteten Auroren erteilt. Harry und die anderen, die James Anweisungen im Bezug auf die Fitnessübungen nicht vergessen hatten, mühten sich, diese noch zusätzlich zum Unterricht zu bewältigen. Dabei erwies sich, dass das Quidditchstadion einen ausgezeichneten Trainingsplatz abgab. Zu Harrys Überraschung schlossen sich innerhalb der ersten zwei Wochen in Hogwarts größere Gruppen von Schülern ihrem Training an, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, welchem Zweck es diente.

„Na ja ist doch klar warum wir mitmachen," sagte Ernie McMillian, als Harry ihn danach fragte.

„Alle, die hier in der Schule sind halten nicht das Geringste von dem neuen Regime und wenn es hart auf hart kommt wollen wir alle in der Lage sein was auszurichten. Und wenn dieses Training hilft fit zu werden, auch für Duelle und so weiter, dann nutzen wir das natürlich."

Die anderen Fünftklässler - Jungen, die nach einer Trainingseinheit ebenfalls die Gryffindorumkleide nutzten - nickten zustimmend. Harry sah, dass Malfoy ein grimmiges Gesicht machte, dann schulterte er seine Tasche und verließ die Kabine. Dabei wartete er nicht mal auf Zabini, der der einzige war, mit dem man Malfoy wirklich reden sah. Kurz überlegte er, was wohl für Malfoys schlechte Laune verantwortlich war, dachte dann jedoch nicht weiter darüber nach. Was interessierte ihn schließlich Malfoy.

* * *

Die Machtübernahme war inzwischen fast drei Wochen her und der Phönixorden hatte sich neue Ziele gesteckt. Nachdem die Evakuierung der Muggelgeborenen und deren Familien abgeschlossen war, und auch das neue Krankenhaus eingerichtet war mussten sie nun offensiv werden. Todesser ausschalten war nur ein Projektpunkt und zwar genau der, für den James und die ehemaligen Auroren zuständig waren.

„Es ist doch im Grunde simpel," hatte Sirius mit seiner üblich lässigen Art gemeint, „wir müssen ja nicht mal mehr Beweise liefern wie früher. Wir müssen sie uns nur schnappen und wir brauchen unser eigenes Gefängnis. Natürlich wäre es einfacher sie zu töten, aber ehrlich gesagt will ich mich nicht auf deren Niveau herablassen."

James wusste, dass ihnen allen wohler war, wenn sie einsperrten und nicht töteten. Er selbst hatte schon häufig getötet und in der Regel hinterließ es ihm kein gutes Gefühl. Auch wenn er bereits in Situationen gewesen war, in denen er gerne aus Hass gemordet hätte. Doch letzten Endes war er froh, dass es so weit nie gekommen war. Er hatte immer nur aus Notwehr heraus getötet und im Grunde war er froh, dass es so war.

Das Projekt der Auroren beinhaltete Sams intensive Mitarbeit. Sie sollte den Auroren die Hinweise liefern wann und wo sie möglichst ungefährdet zuschlagen konnten. Auch das Gefängnis-Problem hatte sich recht problemlos lösen lassen. Ein ehemaliges Muggelgefängnis lieferte die, wie Sirius es ausgedrückt hatte, „adäquaten Räumlichkeiten" und diverse Zauber machten das Gefängnis unaufspürbar und sorgten dafür das niemand hinein oder hinaus konnte. Zusätzlich sollten außerdem, sobald erst einmal Gefangene darin waren, Auroren das Gefängnis bewachen. Jene ersten Gefangenen sollten, sofern alles nach Plan verlief, noch an diesem Abend in das Gefängnis gelangen.

Theoretisch sollte es ganz einfach sein. Vier Todesser, von nicht besonders hohem Rang, die sich jeden Samstag Abend nach Ende ihrer Wachschicht in der Winkelgasse im Tropfenden Kessel trafen. Hier sollten sechs Auroren, (James, Lily, Sirius, Frank, Alice und Bill), in Todesserumhängen warten und die vier dann außer Gefecht setzen und per Portschlüssel ins Gefängnis transportieren. Sam zufolge würde der Tropfende Kessel leer sein, kaum jemand wagte es noch, seine Abende in Kneipen zu verbringen. James wusste allerdings aus Erfahrung, dass man sich nie zu sehr auf die Theorie verlassen konnte.

Die sechs Auroren hatten sich im Tropfenden Kessel verteilt. Lily, Frank und Alice saßen an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, vor ihnen Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey, die sie natürlich nicht anrührten. Sirius und Bill saßen in einer dunklen Ecke, von der aus sie unauffällig den Raum beobachten konnten. James selbst hatte sich alleine an der Bar postiert, ebenfalls ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vor sich stehend. Die eintreffenden Todesser ließen nicht zu lange auf sich warten. James beobachtete sie unauffällig, das Gesicht unter der Kapuze und einem Verschleierungszauber verborgen. Sam hatte vier Todesser angekündigt, doch jetzt betraten sieben von ihnen den Tropfenden Kessel. James unterdrückte ein frustriertes Stöhnen.

„Ungewöhnlich voll hier heute Abend," sagte einer der Todesser, die sich jetzt an einen Tisch in der nähe der Bar setzten.

James dachte nach, der Plan war gut und sie alle waren starke Kämpfer, es bestand die realistische Chance die Todesser zu besiegen. Allerdings befanden sie sich in der Unterzahl und das war genau das gewesen was sie alle hatten vermeiden wollen. Einer von ihnen kam an die Bar.

„Elfenwein, für alle an dem Tisch," sagte der Todesser.

Er hatte seine Kapuze abgenommen, er war jung, Anfang zwanzig und James fragte sich aus welcher Reinblütigen Familie er kam die ihn in dieses vorbestimmte Leben gedrängt hatte. Er sah James prüfend an.

„Was ist dein Problem?" fragte er.

„Gibt keins," nuschelte James.

„Du sitzt Abends allein in einer Kneipe und trinkst dir den Kopf weg, du hast offensichtlich ein Problem, setz dich zu uns und erzähl davon. Hey," rief er dem Wirt zu, „für meinen Freund hier auch Elfenwein."

James war klar, dass er unmöglich ablehnen konnte, also ließ er sich von dem jungen Todesser mit an den Tisch ziehen. Er hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, so oder so er musste jetzt erst mal einen betrunkenen Todesser spielen. Er konnte warten, bis der Abend vorbei war und er unauffällig verschwinden konnten oder sie hielten sich zumindest ansatzweise an den Plan und versuchten alle diese Todesser zu verhaften. Der junge Todesser dirigierte ihn zu einem Stuhl.

„Also erzähl was hast du für Schwierigkeiten, ist der dunkle Lord nicht zufrieden mit dir?"

„Nein," erwiderte James und winkte ab, als wäre diese Vorstellung durch und durch lächerlich, „nein das hat nichts mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun."

Unauffällig richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Becher mit Elfenwein und verwandelte diesen in gefärbtes Wasser.

„Na womit dann?" fragte ein anderer, der offenbar neugierig geworden war.

Tja, was konnte ein Todesser, Teil des frischgebackenen neuen Regimes für ein Problem haben, dass ihn dazu bewog, Abends im tropfenden Kessel zu sitzen und sich zu betrinken.

„Na was macht einem normalerweise Ärger, was?" fragte er um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Stress mit deiner Frau?" fragte ein älterer Todesser mitfühlend.

„Ja, genau, woher weißt du das?" fragte James gespielt überrascht und froh, dass der Todesser ihm so eine simple Lösung lieferte.

„Ach, hat nicht jeder irgendwann solche Probleme?"

„Sie ist nie einverstanden mit meinen Plänen," sagte er laut und wütend, „aber ich finde, wenn man einen Plan hat sollte man ihn auch zuende führen!"

Er war sich sicher, dass die anderen diesen Hinweis verstanden hatten und jetzt warten würden, bis er ihnen signalisierte, dass der Zeitpunkt zum Angriff gekommen war. Er war sich selbst jetzt noch nicht sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Hätte er nicht ihre Sicherheit über ihr Ziel setzen müssen? Doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in der Lage sein würden, die Todesser zu bezwingen, außerdem hatten sie den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite.

„Also ich finde, du solltest ihr zeigen, dass sie sich deinen Plänen unterzuordnen hat," meinte der ältere Todesser, der ihn auch auf dieses Problem gebracht hatte.

James war sich fast sicher, ein unterdrücktes spöttisches Schnauben von dem Tisch zu hören, an dem Lily, Alice und Frank saßen.

„Wie auch immer," meinte James und hob dabei sein Glas, „trinken wir... auf...auf meine Frau..."

Ein paar der Todesser lachten leise. Er fand, dass er einen durchaus passablen angetrunkenen spielte und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

„Hey Tom!" rief er dem Wirt zu, „eine Runde Feuerwhiskey für meine neuen Freunde, die mir wirklich sehr... sehr geholfen haben!"

„Vernünftiger Mann," sagte einer der Todesser.

Drei Runden Feuerwhiskey später entschuldigte James sich damit, dass er auf Toilette gehen müsse. Er stand auf und schwankte zur Tür, er sah wie sich seine Kollegen strafften und auffällig nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen. Kurz vor der Toilettentür wirbelte James herum, der rote Blitz, der aus seinem Zauberstab schoss wurde auch von den anderen als Angriffssignal gesehen. Drei der Todesser wurden von den roten Lichtblitzen getroffen, doch vier von ihnen war es gelungen auszuweichen und sie stellten sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben den sechs Auroren entgegen.

Es folgte ein sehr kurzer Kampf, den die Auroren mit Leichtigkeit für sich entscheiden konnten. Tom, der Wirt hatte sich hinter dir Bar gehockt und sich nicht eingemischt. Nachdem alle Todesser bewusstlos am Boden lagen, eilte James zu ihm und veränderte sein Gedächtnis, so dass er sich nicht an die Geschehnisse des Abends erinnern konnte. Dann brachten er und die anderen die Todesser in das neu errichtete Gefängnis.

* * *

„War doch ein voller Erfolg," meinte Sirius später, als er, Lily, James und Sarah gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen.

James nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, sogar noch erfolgreicher als wir erwartet hatten, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich die Sache durchgezogen hätte, wäre es meine Entscheidung gewesen," stimmte Lily zu.

„Na ja, dadurch, dass ich an ihrem Tisch saß konnte ich ganz gut abschätzen, wie hoch der Alkoholpegel schon war," erklärte James.

„Ja, das war allerdings wirklich brillant, du hast sie ja regelrecht abgefüllt," stimmte Sirius begeistert zu.

„Wir müssen sehen, wie wir weiter vorgehen," meinte Lily, „sie werden sicher schnell merken, dass Todesser verschwinden und sie werden wissen, dass der Phönixorden diese Jagd veranstaltet."

„Ja, wir müssen aufpassen, dass in unsere Angriffe kein Muster kommt, sonst sind wir leicht zu erwischen."

„Bill und Dora leiten morgen eine kleine Gruppe, die drei Todesser ausschalten soll, ich hoffe mal, die haben es nicht auch auf einmal mit einer Übermacht zu tun."

James sah besorgt aus.

„Das war einfach nur ein dummer Zufall, dass sie heute mehr waren," befand Sirius, „das wird sicher nicht öfter vorkommen."

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ihr alle sicher zurück seid," warf Sarah ein, „zum Glück wusste ich nicht das ihr in der Unterzahl sein würdet."

„Jetzt weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe als du dich um die Muggelgeborenen gekümmert hast, da kannst du mal sehen wie es ist, sich Sorgen zu machen."

Sarah zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jetzt kannst du mal sehen, wie ich mich seit zehn Jahren fühle," konterte sie.

„Mh, na ja, aber immerhin bin ich dazu ausgebildet zu kämpfen, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann."

„Für mich bestand doch kaum Gefahr bei dieser Aktion, ich hatte den Notfallportschlüssel immer griffbereit."

„Ihr diskutiert gerade nicht Ernsthaft wer von euch das größere Recht hat, sich Sorgen zu machen, oder?" fragte James und sah irritiert vom einen zum anderen. Sirius und Sarah sahen sich an und begannen dann zu lachen.

„Du hast recht, das ist wirklich sehr lächerlich," gab Sirius zu.

„Aber irgendwie sehr niedlich," fand Lily.

Sie hatte sich an James geschmiegt und die Augen halb geschlossen.

„Du siehst aus als würdest du gleich einschlafen," sagte Sarah.

„Tu ich auch," erwiderte Lily.

„Eigentlich keine dumme Idee, ich finde wir haben uns unseren Schlaf verdient," gähnte Sirius.

* * *

„Sag mal, hat es einen tiefer greifenden Grund, dass du kaum noch mit mir redest, oder bist du einfach nur schlecht gelaunt?" fragte Blaise.

Draco blickte von seinem Buch auf, „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun," erwiderte er kurz, dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab.

Der andere Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem eigenen Bett.

„Ich versteh dich nur einfach nicht," sagte Blaise während er nach Papier und Tinte suchte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand mich versteht, also spar dir die Mühe," gab Draco kalt zurück.

Blaise erwiderte darauf zu Dracos Erleichterung nichts.

* * *

AN: Ich weiß für die lange Wartezeit ist das Kapitel ziemlich kurz ausgefallen. Aber da ich jetzt Herbstferien habe, hoffe ich in diesen zwei Wochen noch ein Kapitel zu schaffen, so dass die Wartezeit dieses Mal nicht ganz so lange ausfällt.

Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem weiter Spaß an der Story.

Bye Sanny


	9. Kapitel 8 Spionage

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 8

Spionage

* * *

Es war leicht Potters Hass zu ertragen. Ebenso leicht wie die Ablehnung aller anderen zu akzeptieren, das leise Geflüster hinter seinem Rücken darüber, dass er ein Verräter war, dass man ihm nicht trauen konnte, dass er gefährlich war. Mit alldem hatte er gerechnet und er konnte damit umgehen. Zumal er Blaise hatte, der zwar früher nie ein wirklicher Freund gewesen war, sich aber jetzt als eben solcher erwies. Es tat ihm fast leid so grob und abweisend zu sein. Doch er hatte einfach zu viel mit sich selbst zu tun um sich im Moment mit dem anderen ehemaligen Slytherin befassen zu können.

Was Draco wirklich zusetzte war der Verlust seiner Eltern. Ja, sie waren Todesser, hatten unzählige Male gefoltert und gemordet, aber sie hatten ihn geliebt, wie alle Eltern ihre Kinder liebten und er hatte sie geliebt, so wie alle Kinder ihre Eltern liebten.

Er bereute nicht die Entscheidung, Lucy Potter gerettet zu haben, doch die Konsequenzen zerrissen ihn innerlich. Obwohl sein Verrat schon einige Monate zurücklag, ertappte er sich manchmal dabei, wie er nach einem Pergament griff und _Liebe Mum _darauf schrieb, bevor ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass er nie wieder einen solchen Brief an seine Eltern schreiben würde.

Er hatte auch schon ein paar mal darüber nachgedacht an Sam zu schreiben, doch den Gedanken immer wieder verworfen, es wäre sicherlich ein zu großes Risiko für seine Cousine Post von ihm zu bekommen. Darüber an Sirius Black zu schreiben dachte er lieber überhaupt nicht nach, es kam ihm, obwohl sein Vormund immer nett zu ihm gewesen war, nicht so vor, dass sie eine enge Bindung hatten, außerdem war er Hermines Vater und er hätte gewettet dass sie nicht sehr glücklich darüber wäre, wenn er versuchte eine engere Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen. So blieb Draco niemand als er selbst, was dafür sorgte, dass er grüblerisch und schlecht gelaunt war und sich in einem ständigen Zustand innerer Zerrissenheit befand.

* * *

Seit sie alle nicht mehr gemeinsam in einem Turm untergebracht waren, war es schwieriger für Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermine, Lucy, Ginny und Debbie ungestört miteinander zu reden. Statt sich in eine ruhige Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzuziehen waren sie auf den Raum der Wünsche angewiesen. Natürlich hatten sie sich auch früher oft genug hier hin zurückgezogen, doch nun war es so was wie ihre Dauerzufluchtsstätte.

„Also wisst ihr," begann Harry, „mir geht es gewaltig auf die Nerven, dass wir zwar nun endlich so was wie eine vernünftige Ausbildung erhalten, aber wir immer noch nicht wirklich praktisch eingreifen können."

„Ja schon, aber was sollen wir daran ändern?" fragte Hermine, die von ihren mitgebrachten Hausaufgaben aufsah und ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Das ist genau die Frage," erwiderte Harry, „gibt es eine Möglichkeit für uns praktisch einzugreifen?"

„Nicht solange unsere Eltern es verhindern können," sprach Ron aus, was sie alle dachten.

Sie alle hatten Eltern, die lieber einen Arm opfern würden, als zuzulassen, dass sich ihre Kinder in Gefahr brachten.

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir schon so weit sind, tatsächlich gegen Todesser anzutreten, oder?" fragte Debbie und sah die anderen an.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn wir es nicht ausprobieren werden wir es nie erfahren, oder nicht?" fragte Harry.

„Also Debbie nimm das jetzt nicht persönlich," sagte Neville, „aber ich glaube, du bist von uns allen die schwächste Kämpferin, was einfach daran liegt, dass du nicht von Auroren aufgezogen wurdest, oder welche im direkten Freundeskreis deiner Eltern hattest. Trotzdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass wir anderen schon so gut sind, dass wir es mit den Mistkerlen aufnehmen können."

„Sicherlich nicht mit den erfahrenen, den wirklich guten Kämpfern," warf Lucy ein, „aber ich glaube, dass wir durchaus eine Chance gegen die Schwächeren von ihnen haben würden."

„Ich glaube Lucy hat recht," stimmte Ginny zu.

„Aber was haben wir davon, wir sind hier in Hogwarts und ich glaube kaum, dass wir hier in nächster Zeit auf Todesser stoßen werden," erinnerte Hermine die anderen.

„Na ja, deswegen müssen wir einen Weg finden hier raus zu kommen."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Harry, dass wäre kompletter Wahnsinn," erwiderte Hermine scharf.

„Wäre es? Ich sag dir was Wahnsinn ist, Wahnsinn ist, dass Voldemort Muggel foltert und tötet und nur der Phönixorden versucht sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen," erwiderte Harry hitzig, „da draußen sterben Menschen und wir sitzen hier und machen Hausaufgaben!"

„Ich finde Harry hat recht, wir trainieren zwar, aber was nützt das, wenn wir es nicht auch einsetzen," stimmte Lucy ihm zu.

Hermine sah die Geschwister an, „Ich weiß, dass da draußen Menschen sterben und dass Voldemort und seine Lakaien ungestraft tun was sie wollen macht mich genau so wütend wie dich Harry. Falls du dich erinnerst, es waren Todesser die meine Eltern ermordet haben. Aber niemandem ist geholfen wenn wir ziellos das Schloss verlassen."

„Na damit ist die Sache klar, wir brauchen einen vernünftigen Plan," sagte Ron.

„Ja, wir müssen einen Weg finden unbemerkt das Schloss zu verlassen," begann Ginny.

„Wir müssen genau wissen was unsere Ziele sind," fügte Neville hinzu.

„Wir müssen so viel und so hart wie möglich trainieren um gute Kämpfer zu werden," ergänzte Lucy.

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass auch die anderen ein Interesse daran hätten sich an dieser Sache zu beteiligen?" fragte Debbie.

„Könnte gut sein," stimmte Harry ihr zu, „immerhin hassen sie die Todesser auch, sonnst wären sie nicht hier."

„Also ziehen wir das ganze als eine Art ‚Junior-Aurorenabteilung' auf?" fragte Neville mit einem Grinsen.

„So was in der Art," stimmte Harry zu.

* * *

Harry nutzte eine der Trainingseinheiten auf dem Quidditchfeld um danach bekannt zu geben, dass alle die Interesse daran hätten praktisch gegen die Todesser vorzugehen sich in einer Stunde am See treffen würden. Da es ein schöner Tag war, war den sieben Freunden dieser Treffpunkt am geeignetsten erschienen. Sie wollten den Raum der Wünsche nicht leichtfertig zu vielen offenbaren, er war einfach ein zu wertvoller Rückzugsort, doch auch ein andere Ort im Schloss war ihnen als Treffpunkt nicht geeignet erschienen und so hatten sie beschlossen, dass ein ungestörter Platz am See durchaus genügen würde um den anderen Interessierten von ihrem Plan zu erzählen.

Fast alle die sich an ihrem Training beteiligten schienen der Meinung, dass praktisches Vorgehen genau das war, was ihnen noch fehlte und so präsentierten Harry und Hermine den Plan, oder das was davon bereits existierte einer ziemlich großen Gruppe Schüler, die mit Begeisterung reagierte. Mit einer Mischung aus Unwollen und Überraschung registrierte Harry, dass auch Malfoy und Zabini sich unter den Schülern befanden, die sich ihrer Gruppe anschließen wollten.

„Das, was uns wirklich noch Kopfzerbrechen bereitet," erklärte Hermine, „ist wie wir unsere Ziele auswählen, denn wir haben natürlich keine Quellen außerhalb von Hogwarts und es wäre Wahnsinn einfach an Plätzen wie der Winkelgasse oder in Hogsmeade aufzutauchen und auf gut Glück Todesser anzugreifen. Wenn jemand von euch Ideen hat, wie wir das lösen wäre das wirklich super."

Außerdem legten sie fest, sich einmal in der Woche im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zu treffen, um Ideen auszutauschen und Kampftechniken zu üben.

„Kommt doch ganz gut an diese Idee," stellte Harry zufrieden fest, nachdem sich die Schüler wieder zerstreut hatten und sie wieder zu siebt unter sich waren.

„Ja, aber solange wir das Hauptproblem nicht gelöst haben nützen diese ganzen schönen Pläne uns überhaupt nichts," erinnerte Hermine ihn.

* * *

„Und wofür brauchst du jetzt den ganzen Vielsafttrank?" fragte Lucy während sie das Flussgras sorgfältig zerkleinerte ehe sie es in den Trank geben konnte.

„Oh wir haben im Moment keine konkrete Verwendung, aber da die Vorräte zur Neige gehen und es, wie du sehr genau weißt, eine gewisse Zeit dauert den Trank zu brauen, hielt ich es für eine gute Idee eine gewisse Menge neuen Trankes herzustellen, nur für den Fall," erwiderte Severus.

„Obwohl ich nicht verstehe wofür ihr ihn braucht. Natürlich könnte sich jemand in einen Todesser verwandeln und sich so in Voldemorts Kreis einschleichen, aber so wie ich das sehe gibt es bereits eine Spionin."

„Du bist besser informiert als gut sein kann," tadelte Severus und fuhr fort die Florfliegen umzurühren, die schon seit 14 Tagen vor sich hin schmorten.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich so gut informiert bin, das passiert einfach wenn man in einem der sichersten Häuser in ganz Großbritannien aufwächst, das nicht selten von Ordensmitgliedern als Treffpunkt und zum Informationsaustausch genutzt wird."

„Ja und gewiss hast du alles versucht um zu vermeiden, dass diese Informationen zu dir durchdringen aber es ist trotzdem geschehen," spottete Severus.

Er trat zu einem anderen Kessel um den darin brodelten Trank dreimal nach links und dann zweimal nach rechts zu rühren, woraufhin der Trank einen silbrigen Farbton annahm.

„Wenn du auf meinen Ratschlag hören willst, halt dich aus der Gefahr raus solange du es kannst. Es wird früh genug der Zeitpunkt kommen an dem es keine sicheren Orte mehr gibt und du ständig um dein Leben fürchten musst."

„Und natürlich hat es bis jetzt immer super geklappt mich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen," erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich rate dir nur, es nicht herauszufordern, ich kenne dich und deinen Bruder, ihr neigt Beide dazu euch in Gefahr zu bringen und soweit ich weiß sind eure Freunde nicht besser. Das ist der sogenannte Gryffindormut, der auch als Leichtsinn bekannt ist."

„Na vielen Dank."

Sie tat beleidigt. Was dem Professor nur ein spöttisches Schnauben entlockte.

„In einer Woche ist der Trank fertig, oder?" fragte sie.

Severus nickte. Lucy spähte in den Kessel während sich in ihrem Kopf ein Plan zu formen begann.

* * *

„Du willst Snape beklauen?" fragte Neville skeptisch.

„Nicht beklauen, ich ernte nur die Früchte meiner eigenen Arbeit," erwiderte Lucy vergnügt.

„Mit dem Vielsafttrank könnten wir uns in Ordenssitzungen einschleichen, es wäre ganz einfach, wir klauen Haare von einem unserer Eltern belegen sie mit einem Verwechslungszauber, so dass sie den Tag verwechseln an dem sie sich treffen wollten und gehen an ihrer Stelle hin," spann Ginny den Faden weiter.

„Also das klappt vielleicht ein mal, aber sobald das öfter passiert wissen sie dass wir dahinter stecken und überhaupt, wir sind hier - unsere Eltern zu Hause - wie kommen wir an ihre Haare," warf Hermine ein.

„Sei doch nicht immer so pessimistisch es gibt sicher einen Weg das hinzukriegen."

„Und du bist dir sicher das Snape nicht merkt wenn du was von dem Trank klaust?" fragte Ginny.

„Nicht wenn ich es geschickt mache. An dem Abend, an dem der Trank fertig wird, bringe ich ein oder zwei Phiolen mit entsprechend gefärbtem Wasser mit ins Labor, wenn wir den Trank abfüllen tausche ich sie zuerst gegen richtigen Trank dann schmeiße ich die Phiolen mit dem falschen Trank versehentlich um und lasse alles mit einem Evanesco verschwinden, Severus wird nie merken, dass ich was von dem Trank mitgenommen habe."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann bin ich die, die den Kopf dafür hinhält."

„Okay, schön, aber das Ganze hat wenig Sinn, wenn wir nicht auch eine ausführbare Idee haben, wie wir in die Ordensversammlung kommen," erinnerte Hermine die anderen und Harry seufzte resignierend auf.

„Also ich glaub das nicht Leute, wo bleibt denn eure Fantasie?" fragte Lucy herausfordernd in die Runde.

„Schlag du was vor, Genie," erwiderte Ron genervt.

„Ich hatte die Vielsaft-Trank Idee, ihr seid dran."

„Also so kommen wir nicht weiter," stellte Ginny nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens genervt fest.

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch, aber so Ideen hat man ohnehin meistens spontan. Wir sollten also vielleicht einfach in den nächsten Tagen immer mal wieder darüber nachdenken und sicherlich fällt uns dann was brauchbares ein," schlug Neville vor.

„Klingt vernünftig. Besonders da ich das Gefühl habe, dass wir schon anfangen uns gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu gehen," stimmte Debbie zu, den letzten Teil nur murmelnd so das Neville der Einzige war, der verstand was sie sagte.

„Recht hast du," erwiderte er ebenfalls leise, „besonders Ron ist heute gereizt."

„Warum das?"

Neville winkte ab, „Kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine. Ich bin so froh wenn die Beiden es endlich schaffen zusammen zu kommen, dann hören diese lächerlichen Streitereien und Machtkämpfe hoffentlich auf."

Debbie kicherte, „Meinst du nicht ein sanfter Stoß in die richtige Richtung könnte helfen?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich befürchte bei den Beiden würde es am Ende vielleicht mehr kaputt machen als helfen und dafür will ich wirklich nicht verantwortlich sein."

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir?" fragte Debbie, „ich meine ich höre dich immer nur das Liebesleben deiner Freunde analysieren, was macht dein eigenes."

„Mein eigenes Liebesleben ist praktisch nicht existent, ich befürchte ich bin einfach nicht der große Frauenmagnet. Also, bis auf ein paar flüchtige Ballbekanntschaften und Feriendates sieht es ziemlich traurig aus. Und im übrigen könnte ich dich das gleiche Fragen."

„Na ja, ich hab mich ein paar mal mit David Blyte getroffen, aber so ganz das Wahre war das dann doch nicht." Sie lächelte, „aber ich verlass mich darauf, dass mir eines Tages mein persönlicher Traumprinz über den Weg läuft, wer weiß, vielleicht kenn ich ihn schon und habe es nur noch nicht bemerkt."

* * *

Es war, wie so oft, Zufall der die Freunde zumindest in ihre erste Ordensversammlung brachte. Geächtete Ordensmitglieder wurden relativ regelmäßig in Hogwarts gesehen und so trafen Ginny und Hermine, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche waren, am Freitag eine Woche später unverhofft auf Sirius und James die sich mit Snape unterhielten.

„Natürlich ist es notwendig, dass wir unser Augenmerk erneut verstärkt darauf lenken," sagte Sirius gerade, „aber du weißt selber, dass wir keine Anhaltspunkte haben."

„Natürlich Black, aber das ist wie du selber weißt der einzige Weg den wir haben um es überhaupt eines Tages zu beenden, also sollten wir vielleicht Nachforschungen anstellen, die uns neue Anhaltspunkte liefern."

„Aber im Moment sind wir sehr mit der Todesserjagd ausgelastet und wo wir gerade davon reden, wir werden es wahrscheinlich am Dienstag nicht zur Versammlung schaffen, wäre nett wenn du das an Albus weiterleitest," sagte James.

„Sicher, ist mir ein Vergnügen," erwiderte Snape sarkastisch.

„Dachte ich mir doch. Um aber noch mal auf die..."

James brach ab und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Wenn ihr noch mal versucht uns zu belauschen solltet ihr euch besser verstecken," sagte er die Beiden Mädchen jetzt fest im Blick.

„Wenn ihr nicht belauscht werden wollt, solltet ihr euch an vertraulicheren Orten treffen," konterte Ginny.

„Gutes Argument," gab Sirius zu.

Er umarmte Hermine, die diese Gelegenheit nutzte ihm vorsichtig ein Haar auszuzupfen. Sie wiederholte die Prozedur bei James, dabei sorgsam darauf bedacht, Sirius Haar nicht fallen zu lassen. Snape bedachte die beiden Mädchen mit bösen Blicken, offensichtlich nicht bereit ihnen so schnell zu vergeben, dass sie ihr Gespräch oder Teile davon mit angehört hatten.

„Schade dass du uns gesehen hast," sagte Hermine, „es schien gerade interessant zu werden."

„Ihr seid alle miteinander neugieriger als für irgendjemanden gut sein kann und ich hoffe ihr habt nicht viel gehört, denn es gibt Dinge, die euch schlicht nichts angehen," sagte Sirius, dabei Hermine fixierend die den Blick senkte.

Sie hatte immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie Sirius hinterging und seine Haare zu stehlen um sich in eine Ordensversammlung zu schleichen, fiel mit Sicherheit in diese Kategorie.

„Wie auch immer," fuhr Sirius fort, „wir müssen weiter, ich geb jetzt eine Verteidigungsstunde bei den Drittklässlern."

Er legte kurz eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, winkte in die Runde und ging davon. Snape nickte James zu und rauschte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

„Ich versteh beim besten Willen nicht warum Lucy den mag," murmelte Ginny.

„Ich auch nicht," sagte James.

Dann sah er die Beiden Mädchen forschend an.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr was auch immer ihr gehört habt für euch behalten könnt."

„Wir haben sowieso nicht verstanden worum es da ging," versicherte Ginny.

„Besser so, wie Sirius schon sagte..."

„Manche Sachen gehen uns nichts an, schon klar," beendete Hermine den Satz leicht genervt.

„Genau. Also, ich muss auch wieder weg. Bestellt Lucy und Harry liebe Grüße von mir, okay."

„Klar. Und Grüß meine Brüder, falls du sie triffst," erwiderte Ginny.

James nickte und ging.

„Komm mit," sagte Hermine und rannte fast in Richtung des Raum der Wünsche.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ginny verwirrt und folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

„Ich brauche was, worin ich Haare aufbewahren kann," sagte Hermine laut, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Und im selben Moment lagen zwei kleine, verschließbare Glasröhrchen auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Triumphierend ließ Hermine die beiden Haare die sie die ganze Zeit in ihrer Faust gehalten hatte in die Gläser fallen.

„Jetzt weiß ich natürlich nicht mehr von wem welches ist, aber was soll's," sagte sie und verschloss die Fläschchen sorgfältig.

„Wem hast du die denn geklaut?" fragte Harry neugierig, der bereits mit Neville und Ron auf die anderen wartete.

„Sirius und James, wir haben sie gerade getroffen, als sie sich mit Snape unterhalten haben. Und sie haben erwähnt, dass sie es nächsten Dienstag nicht zu einem Ordenstreffen schaffen. Da dachte ich, dass ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen müsste."

„Aber wenn sie schon gesagt haben sie schaffen es nicht," wand Neville ein.

„Sie haben gesagt wahrscheinlich, also behauptet wer auch immer an ihrer Stelle gehen möchte einfach, sie hätten es doch noch geschafft. Lucy meinte doch, dass der Trank morgen fertig wird, oder? Sonst wäre das alles nämlich umsonst."

„Morgen," bestätigte Ginny.

„Das war ziemlich genial von dir," sagte Ron beifällig.

„Danke," erwiderte sie, ein leicht durchtriebenes Grinsen im Gesicht.

* * *

Wie Lucy gesagt hatte war es kein Problem den Vielsafttrank zu stehlen. Es klappte genau so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, obgleich Severus ärgerlich und überrascht war, angesichts ihrer plötzlichen Ungeschicklichkeit. Sie entschuldigte sich mehrfach und gab sich den Rest des Abends geknickt, obwohl sie eigentlich in Hochstimmung war, weil das Projekt „spioniert den Phönixorden aus", wie Neville es halb spöttisch nannte, so gut klappte.

Es würde höchstwahrscheinlich zwar nicht lange dauern, bis klar war, dass nicht Sirius und James selbst an dem Treffen teilgenommen hatten, aber wie Ginny so schön festgestellt hatte, konnten ihre Eltern ihnen die Informationen kaum wieder aus dem Kopf saugen, wenn sie darauf kamen, dass sie dahinter steckten.

Harry und Neville waren diejenigen, die sich in die Versammlung schleichen wollten und obwohl Lucy an sich gerne dabei gewesen wäre, war sie nicht unbedingt scharf darauf im Körper ihres Vaters oder Sirius zu stecken.

Hermine, Ginny und Debbie ging es da ähnlich. So blieben die drei Jungen und Ron hatte gesagt ihm würde es nichts ausmachen, Harry und Neville diese Mission zu überlassen. Da sie bereits wussten, dass Ordensversammlungen immer relativ spät in der großen Halle abgehalten wurden, hatten sie beschlossen unter dem Tarnumhang zu warten, bis alle angekommen waren, dann den Trank zu nehmen und leicht verspätet einzutreffen.

Es wäre natürlich von Vorteil gewesen zu wissen, was genau Sirius und James davon abhielt tatsächlich zu erscheinen. Doch Lucy hatte gemeint sie würden halt ein bisschen Schauspieltalent und Improvisation brauchen, dann würde die ganze Sache schon klappen.

„Problematisch wird es nur," hatte sie hinzugefügt „wenn ihr mehr Trank nehmen müsst."

Schließlich hatten sie noch mehr von dem Trank in Flaschen abgefüllt aus denen sie möglichst unauffällig einen Schluck nehmen sollten, wenn die erste Stunde vorbei war. Neville schien jetzt, wo sie unter dem Tarnumhang kauerten und die Ordensmitglieder beobachteten, die nach und nach in die Halle gingen nicht mehr hundertprozentig überzeugt, dass alles eine gute Idee war.

„Du machst jetzt aber keinen Rückzieher, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht," erwiderte Neville fast beleidigt, dass Harry ihm das zutraute.

„Gut, es scheinen langsam alle da zu sein."

Die Beiden griffen nach den Flaschen und tranken einen Schluck. Zu Harrys Freude hatte er tatsächlich den Trank mit dem Haar seines Vaters erwischt und so schoss er nur ein wenig in die Höhe und einige Details seines Gesichts veränderten sich. Bei Neville war die Veränderung natürlich umfangreicher. Mit Vergrößerungszaubern passten sie ihre Umhänge der neuen Körpergröße an. Außerdem veränderte Harry seine Brille, Lily wäre sicher aufgefallen, wenn ihr Mann die Brille ihres Sohnes trug.

Schwungvoll stieß Neville die Tür der Halle auf, was wie Harry fand, eine ziemlich perfekte Sirius Imitation war.

„Sirius, James," sagte Dumbledore überrascht, „wir hatten nicht mehr mit euch gerechnet."

„Tja, aber hier sind wir," erwiderte Harry.

Er suchte den Tisch nach seiner Mutter ab, die sehr erleichtert wirkte James zu sehen und ihn fest umarmte als Harry sich neben sie setzte. Er war nicht ganz sicher ob es eine Gute Idee war, sich neben sie zu setzen. Doch andererseits würde es sicher noch komischer wirken, wenn er es nicht täte. Neville setzte sich neben Harry und hatte so Dora an seiner anderen Seite.

Lily drückte fest seine Hand und Harry kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, welche gefährliche Mission seinen Dad und Sirius davon abhielt an der Ordensversammlung teilzunehmen.

„Nun, wollte ihr dann zuerst berichten wie alles verlaufen ist?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh nein, wir wollten dich nicht unterbrechen," erwiderte Harry schnell, „wir können dann später darüber reden."

„Nun gut, dann zuerst Sam," sagte Dumbledore, offenbar leicht irritiert.

„Was hat Lefort denn gesagt?" fragte Lily flüsternd. Lefort, wer war Lefort? Es klang nicht britisch.

„Er sagt er denkt darüber nach," flüsterte Neville neben ihm.

„Er denkt darüber nach?" fragte Lily flüsternd, „das heißt bei dem ganz sicher, dass ihm unsere Warnungen vollkommen egal sind."

„Du kennst doch die Politiker," erwiderte Neville.

Lily schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, hielt aber weiter Harrys Hand, offenbar überwog ihre Erleichterung die Verärgerung. Harry hatte indes aus Nevilles Worten geschlossen, dass Lefort der französische Zaubereiminister oder zumindest ein französischer Politiker sein musste, mit dem James und Sirius offensichtlich über die politische Situation in Großbritannien reden wollten. Er konzentrierte sich nun mehr auf das was Sam zu sagen hatte.

„Die Todesser werden misstrauisch, ich muss sagen James, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber natürlich sind sie jetzt vorsichtiger. Viele bewegen sich nur noch in großen Gruppen und regelmäßige, absehbare Treffen lassen sich kaum noch feststellen. Voldemort kümmert sich nicht sonderlich darum, er ist verärgert, aber das waren ja alles nur recht unwichtige Leute die er leicht ersetzen kann. Allerdings hat er eine größere Gruppe Todesser zusammengestellt, die auf meinen Vater achten sollen, es wäre zwar möglich ihn zu ersetzen, aber Voldemort will das offensichtlich lieber vermeiden."

„Und wie sieht es mit seinen Plänen im Bezug auf die Vernichtung von Muggelgeborenen aus?" fragte Alice.

„Er hat scheinbar vor jetzt systematisch vorzugehen. Er hat eine Abteilung eingerichtet, deren einzige Aufgabe es ist Stammbäume zu überprüfen, wenn sie jemanden finden, der kein magisches Elternpaar hat reicht das zunächst als Verhaftungsgrund."

„Wir sollten im Phönixpropheten den klaren Ratschlag geben, dass die Menschen fliehen oder sich verstecken sollten," sagte Bill, „ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass wir noch mehr Menschen evakuieren können. Die Eltern Muggelgeborener ausfindig zu machen und zu evakuieren ist die eine Sache, aber wir können nicht jeden Muggelstämmigen in Großbritannien aufspüren und verstecken."

„Ich werde das auf die Titelseite setzen," sagte ein Mann, der Harry schräg gegenüber saß, den er jedoch nicht kannte.

„Ich denke aber, dass wir Fluchthilfe anbieten können, oder?" fragte Remus.

„Klingt nach einem vernünftigen Vorschlag, vielleicht können wir sogar was mit ausländischen Behörden aushandeln, James, Sirius, jetzt ist vielleicht der Punkt an dem ihr über euer Gespräch mit Lefort berichten könntet."

Neville warf Harry einen Blick zu, der eindeutig ‚lass mich reden' sagte und räusperte sich.

„Nun, Lefort war nicht bereit heute definitive Aussagen zu treffen. Er sagte jedoch er würde uns erneut kontaktieren, wenn er mit seinen engeren Beratern gesprochen hat."

„Also können wir überhaupt noch nicht sagen, ob er das Todesserregime ablehnt, toleriert oder unterstützt?" fragte Remus überrascht und enttäuscht.

„Er ließ keine Tendenzen erkennen," erwiderte Neville.

Harry war froh, dass Neville gewusst hatte wer Lefort war. Zum Glück war nicht Ron mitgekommen, der hätte sicherlich genauso wenig Ahnung gehabt wie er selbst.

„Nun, vielleicht sollte ich euch das nächste mal begleiten," sagte Dumbledore, „vielleicht wird meine Präsenz ihm die Dringlichkeit der Lage noch einmal vor Augen führen."

„Das würde sicher nicht schaden," stimmte Neville zu.

„Nach den Franzosen könnte es sicher auch nicht schaden mit den Iren zu reden, oder?" fragte eine Frau die Harry nicht bekannt war.

„Sie haben schon gesagt, dass sie ihre Zusammenarbeit mit der britischen Regierung einschränken, sie haben Beispielsweise das Auslieferungsabkommen wiederrufen," erklärte Sam.

„Dann wäre Irland vielleicht ein geeignetes Fluchtland," kam Bill auf das Problem der Muggelstämmigen zurück.

„Wobei es allerdings sehr nah ist und sicherlich eines der ersten Länder sein wird, die Voldemort unter seine Herrschaft zwingen wird, wenn auch vielleicht nur der Vollständigkeit wegen," wand Lily ein, „und dann wären alle Geflohenen wieder der gleichen Gefahr ausgesetzt."

„Ist das nicht eine sehr pessimistische Herangehensweise?" fragte Charlie.

„Fakt ist, solange Voldemort nicht tot ist, wird er auf die eine oder andere Weise versuchen seine Macht auszubauen und er wird immer gewalttätig bleiben, also meine ich nur, dass es sicherer ist, je weiter weg man von Großbritannien ist," erklärte Lily ihren Standpunkt.

„Klingt ziemlich logisch," stimmte Harry seiner Mutter zu, „wenn die Menschen schon fliehen, dann auch so, dass sie wirklich in Sicherheit sind."

„Also so wie ich das sehe haben wir die Auroren, die sich um die Todesser kümmern. Wir haben Vivien und Jimmy, die sich um den Phönixpropheten kümmern, Jane und Poppy die das Krankenhausteam leiten, ich würde sagen als nächstes stellen wir eine Fluchthelferteam zusammen," meinte Remus.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, damit steht das Fluchthelferteam unter deinem Kommando," erklärte Dumbledore vergnügt.

„Gut, dann würde ich alle, die sich daran beteiligen wollen nach der Versammlung zu mir bitten," sagte Remus.

„Ich würde sagen, damit ist erst einmal alles gesagt, was für heute wichtig ist," schloss Dumbledore, „ich würde nur James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, Frank und Severus bitten mich noch kurz zu begleiten."

Harry und Neville tauschten einen Blick, was kam jetzt noch? In dem Durcheinander, während alle anderen die große Halle verließen, nahmen Neville und Harry jeder rasch noch einen Schluck Vielsaft-Trank. Kurz darauf war die große Halle fast verlassen, nur die von Dumbledore genannten waren noch da.

„Es ist gut dass ihr es doch noch geschafft habt, auch wenn das Gespräch mit Lefort natürlich nicht ganz das Ergebnis hatte, das wir uns erhofft haben. Wie auch immer, so müssen wir für diese kleine Unterredung keinen anderen Termin festlegen, was uns sicherlich allen zu gute kommt. Nun, die Frage ist, wie gehen wir weiter vor, was die Horkruxe betrifft?"

* * *

„Hermine, was genau sind Horkruxe?" fragte Harry kaum eine halbe Stunde später, als er und Neville noch immer in der Gestalt von James und Sirius in den Raum der Wünsche kamen. Nach der kurzen Besprechung hatten sie Lily erzählt, sie müssten noch mit Remus reden, eine weitere Lüge, die nicht unbedingt Wasserdicht war, aber für den Moment ihren Zweck erfüllte.

Aus dem kurzen Gespräch mit Dumbledore und den anderen hatten Harry und Neville nur entnehmen können, dass diese Horkruxe ziemlich gefährlich sein mussten und offenbar einen Großteil von Voldemorts Macht ausmachten.

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Hermine, „noch nie davon gehört. Wieso ist das wichtig?"

„Weil diese Horkruxe offenbar dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort unsterblich ist."

„Er ist unsterblich?" fragte Ron, „ich dachte du könntest ihn töten?"

„Anscheinend nicht, solange es diese Horkruxe gibt, deswegen will ich ja wissen, was das ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es sollte nicht so schwer herauszufinden sein, mit dem Tarnumhang kommen wir schließlich leicht in die verbotene Abteilung."

* * *

AN: Also bitte, war das nicht schnell? Und lang noch dazu. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Was haltet ihr von diesen vielleicht nicht ganz fairen Spionagemaßnahmen? Ich hoffe ihr enthaltet mir eure Meinung nicht vor, ihr geizt ja schon ziemlich mit Reviews im Moment... aber vielen Dank an Valerie, die als einzige ein Review zum letzten Kapitel geschrieben hat.

Bye Sanny


	10. Kapitel 9 Politik und Diplomatie

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 9

Politik und Diplomatie

* * *

Der gleiche Tag, etwa 19 Uhr

„Pass auf dich auf James," Lily schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn.

„Wir machen das schon und es ist noch nicht mal wirklich gefährlich. Wir lassen nur ein wenig von unserem diplomatischen Geschick spielen, damit die Franzosen sich nicht mit dem neuen Regime verbünden."

„Ich mach mir trotzdem sorgen. Du und Sirius ihr steht beide ganz oben auf der Kopfgeldliste."

„Hey, du hast ja wirklich angst um mich," neckte er sie.

„Natürlich habe ich Angst."

„In einigen Stunden bin ich wieder da, vielleicht sogar schon eher wenn alles glatt läuft," versprach er.

„Du weißt was Lefort für ein Typ ist, oder?" fragte Lily, „ihr könnt ihm nicht trauen."

„Wir wollen ihm nicht den ganzen Plan unseres Widerstandes darlegen, wir wollen ihn nur überzeugen, dass es besser ist, keine Bündnisse und Übereinkünfte mit dem neuen Regime zu treffen."

Sie küsste ihn erneut und erst Sirius vernehmliches Räuspern ließ die Beiden auseinanderfahren. Sarah stand hinter ihm mit einem wild zappelnden Josh im Arm, der sich offenbar viel zu alt für diese Art des Transports fand.

„Alles klar bei dir James?" fragte Sirius.

James nickte, „lass uns noch mal kurz den Plan durchgehen."

„Doch nervös, hm. Also gut, wir apparieren direkt nach Paris, zu dem inoffiziellen Treffpunkt. Lefort empfängt uns und wir erklären ihm, wie der Machtwechsel tatsächlich zustande kam. Wir bitten ihn zunächst nur, auf neue Bündnisse mit der britischen Regierung zu verzichten. Falls, und nur falls er darauf eingeht und fragt ob er mehr tun kann, erklären wir, dass wir Todesser jagen und dass Unterstützung französischer Aurorentruppen nicht schaden könnte."

„Vielen dank für diese kurze präzise Zusammenfassung, Sirius."

James wandte sich wieder Lily zu, „Du siehst, uns kann überhaupt nichts passieren."

„Außer wenn Lefort einen Hinterhalt plant."

„Wir haben Sam das überprüfen lassen. Es gab noch keine diplomatischen Gespräche zwischen Lefort und Lestrange, oder sonstigen Abgesandten der neuen Regierung, ein Hinterhalt ist also eher unwahrscheinlich und wenn es doch einen geben sollte, was natürlich eine Möglichkeit ist, die wir in unsere Pläne einbeziehen müssen, dann sind Sirius und ich immer noch recht gute Kämpfer und durchaus in der Lage uns gegen ein paar lumpige Todesser zu wehren."

„Oh, das war sehr beruhigend," sagte Lily leicht spöttisch, lächelte nun aber schwach.

James wusste, dass ihr vor allem die Ungewissheit über das, was ihn und Sirius erwarten mochte aufregte.

„Mit etwas Glück schaffen wir es sogar doch noch zur Versammlung," meinte Sirius, „zwischen halb acht und zehn sind immerhin zweieinhalb Stunden, das sollte ja wohl reichen um Lefort zu überzeugen, dass wir die guten sind und er uns alle Unterstützung zukommen lassen soll, die er hat."

„Tut mir leid Sirius, aber ich kann deinen Optimismus nicht ganz teilen."

„Ja, Lily, du warst schon immer die Pessimistin."

„Realistin, Lefort ist Fudge nicht unähnlich und wir wissen ja alle wie Fudges Regierungsstil war, oder?"

„Hör auf so schwarz zu sehen, Lily," bat Sarah, die mit Josh spielte und das Gespräch nur schweigend mit angehört hatte, „ihr alle hattet immer einen lebensgefährlichen Job und das ihr hier sitzt, zeigt, dass ihr wisst was ihr tut und wie ihr es tun müsst. Also gehen wir lieber davon aus, dass Sirius und James auch dieses Mal wissen was sie zu tun haben."

Sarahs beruhigende Worte halfen mehr, als die von Sirius und James. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Sarah viel öfter als Lily in der Position der Wartenden war und ihre Ängste deshalb gut verstehen konnte, sie wahrscheinlich selber hatte, jedoch gelernt hatte, besser damit umzugehen.

„Zeit aufzubrechen," sagte Sirius um zwanzig nach sieben und er und James disapparierten.

* * *

Der inoffizielle Treffpunkt war ein recht großes Anwesen ein paar Kilometer außerhalb von Paris. Da James und Sirius sowieso schon Hochverräter waren, kümmerten sie sich nicht darum, dass grenzüberschreitendes Apparieren eigentlich verboten war. Am Eingang wurden sie von einer jungen Frau empfangen, von der James vermutete, dass sie Veela Vorfahren haben musste.

„Isch soll sie zu Minister Leforts Büro führen," sagte sie und lächelte dabei freundlich.

„Vielen Dank," erwiderte James.

Die Beiden folgten der Frau die sie über die Auffahrt in Richtung Haus führte.

„Sie kommen mir bekannt vor," sagte sie zu Sirius.

„Ich?" Er war verwirrt, doch sie nickte lebhaft.

„Oh ja, sie und ihr sehr charmanter Kollege 'aben misch vor einigen Jahren vor den Todessern gerettet. Natürlisch war ich damals noch Schülerin."

„Ich und mein... oh sie meinen damals in Paris. Sie reden von Bill."

„Oui," sie nickte zufrieden, weil Sirius sich nun auch erinnerte.

„Er 'atte damals mir und meinen Freunden das Leben gerettet. Geht es ihm gut?"

„Soweit ja, allerdings steht er auf der Kopfgeldliste."

„Oui, isch habe davon ge'ört, dass in England die Lage zur Zeit eine sehr schwierige ist. Sie stehen auch auf dieser Kopfgeldliste soweit isch weiß?"

Sie hatten inzwischen das Haus erreicht und die junge Frau führte sie zielstrebig durch Flure und über Treppen.

„Isch bin nur 'ier für mein Sommerpraktikum," erklärte sie, „deswegen gibt der Minister mir sehr einfache Aufgaben, offenbar hat er mich nur eingestellt weil isch hübsch bin."

Sie wirkte ein wenig beleidigt und James konnte nicht umhin sie sympathisch zu finden.

„So da wären wir," sie deutete auf eine Tür. „Isch wünsche ihnen viel Glück für die Besprechung," sie senkte die Stimme, „das können sie brauchen, Lefort ist ein solscher Dummkopf."

Sie lächelte den Beiden noch einmal zu, dann klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Oui!" ertönte es von drinnen.

Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Minister, ihre Gäste Mr. Potter und Mr. Black."

„Ah, danke Miss Delacour."

Mit einer Armbewegung bedeutete sie James und Sirius hinein zu gehen. Der Raum in dem Lefort sie erwartete war stilvoll eingerichtet und wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Wohnzimmer und Büro. Lefort saß in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel, erhob sich aber als sie hereinkamen.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, willkommen."

Er reichte beiden die Hand und bedeutete ihnen auf einem Sofa gegenüber seines Sessels Platz zu nehmen. An der Wand hinter ihnen prasselte ein Kaminfeuer und auf einem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen standen Tee und Kekse bereit. James fühlte sich nicht recht wohl. Die ganze Umgebung kam ihm zu vertraulich vor und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis den Tee oder die Kekse anzurühren.

Er bemühte sich jedoch sein Unbehagen nicht zu zeigen und wand sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an Lefort.

„Vielen Dank Minister, dass sie uns empfangen, uns ist klar, dass es auch für sie ein gewisses Risiko ist, Hochverräter eines anderen Staates zu empfangen."

„Mr. Potter, sie Beide waren bis zum Regimewechsel hochangesehene Beamte im britischen Ministerium. Mir ist klar was sich bei ihnen zur Zeit abspielt und ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich sie nicht empfangen hätte."

„Dennoch müssen wir uns bedanken," wiederholte Sirius.

„Nun, kommen wir zum Punkt. Aus welchen konkreten Gründen wollten sie mit mir sprechen. Ich habe bislang nur Gerüchte über den Widerstand gehört, was ist an alldem dran?" fragte Lefort.

„Darauf wollten wir später zu sprechen kommen, Sir," erwiderte James, „zunächst wollten wir sie fragen, wie ihre Pläne im Bezug auf Bündnisse und Verträge mit dem neuen Regime aussehen?"

„Selbstverständlich werde ich nicht mit diesen" er schnaubte wütend, „diesen Mördern paktieren."

James war überrascht und misstrauisch. Sirius angespannte Haltung zeigte ihm, dass er die Lage ähnlich sah und auch er hatte weder Tee noch Kekse angerührt. Leforts klare Aussage, dass es sich bei dem neuen Regime um Mörder handele war etwas extrem für einen Politiker, der erst seit kurzem im Amt war und der noch dazu für seine zum Teil eher Konservativen Einstellungen bekannt war.

„Aber dies ist doch bestimmt nicht der Hauptpunkt über den Sie mit mir reden wollten, oder?" fragte Lefort.

„Nun ja," begann Sirius vorsichtig, „wir wollten sie bitten, den Widerstand in gewissen Bereichen zu unterstützen."

Die Aussage blieb sehr vage, worüber James froh war. Lefort wollte viel zu schnell über den Widerstand sprechen und das gefiel James nicht im geringsten.

„An welche Bereiche denken sie und welche Form der Unterstützung schwebt ihnen vor."

„Nun," nahm James den Faden auf, „ideal wäre natürlich eine offene Bekämpfung der Todesser durch französische Auroren."

Wenn er dem zustimmt, dachte James, dann ist er entweder der schlechteste Politiker der Welt, oder er versucht uns zu beruhigen um an wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Das wiederum würde allerdings bedeuten, dass es entgegen dem was Sam gedacht hatte, doch bereits Verhandlungen zwischen Lestrange und Lefort gegeben hatte und das Lefort das neue britische Regime klar unterstützte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es da Möglichkeiten gäbe." James und Sirius tauschten einen raschen Blick und James wusste, dass Sirius exakt das gleiche dachte wie er.

„Nur mal aus neugierde," sagte Sirius plötzlich, „woher sprechen sie so akzentfrei englisch?"

James sah Sirius verwirrt an ebenso wie Lefort, der jedoch schnell wieder lächelte,

„Ich habe einige Jahre in England studiert. Ich habe auch immer noch gute Freunde dort..."

„War das so um 1974 herum?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja, woher wissen sie das?" fragte Lefort überrascht.

Doch Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. James folgte seinem Beispiel ebenso wie Lefort.

„Es ist zu spät," sagte dieser, „sie werden feststellen, das überall hier im Haus Todesser sind. Tatsächlich sind Sie und ich wohl die einzigen hier die kein Dunkles Mal tragen. Mich würde nur interessieren Mr. Black, woher sie so plötzlich wussten, dass ich sie hintergehe."

Die Tür zum Raum öffnete sich.

„Der Blutsverräter hat sich offenbar an seine Kindheit erinnert," erklang Bellatrix Stimme.

James ließ den Blick durch den Raum wandern. Die Tür war der einzige Ausgang und er hätte gewettet, dass eine Appariersperre auf dem Haus lag. Hinter Bellatrix kamen die Malfoys und weitere Todesser in den Raum. Das Erscheinen der Malfoys ließ ungeahnten Hass in James aufzüngeln und er musste sich zusammenreißen sie nicht einfach mit Flüchen zu attackieren.

„Wie man euch Beide kennt werdet ihr euch den Kampf wohl nicht nehmen lassen," spottete Bellatrix.

„Was würde es uns nützen nicht zu kämpfen?" fragte Sirius, „wenn wir uns Widerstandslos ergeben würden wir in Großbritannien hingerichtet. Da sterbe ich lieber kämpfend."

„Wie heroisch, Black, wirklich ganz reizend," das war Lucius Malfoy.

„Wenn ich heute sterbe, nehme ich dich mit," drohte James.

„Ach Potter, immer noch wütend über die Behandlung deiner Tochter, also wirklich, das ist doch langsam Schnee von Gestern."

Der Todesfluch der James Zauberstab auf diese Worte hin verließ hätte Malfoy beinahe getroffen, wenn dieser sich nicht schnell weggeduckt hätte.

„Tss, tss, tss das Duell hat doch noch gar nicht richtig begonnen Potter, wirklich, du solltest dich an die Spielregeln halten."

James und Sirius tauschten einen Blick und dann schlugen sie los. Sirius schockte Lefort, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte und sich als leichtes Opfer erwies. Neben den Malfoys und den Lestranges waren drei weitere Todesser im Raum. James lenkte sein Hauptaugenmerk auf die Malfoys während Sirius sich auf Bellatrix konzentrierte, die von den drei anderen Todessern unterstützt wurde.

Der Raum war zwar nicht sehr klein, bot aber auch nicht viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten und Deckung und James und Sirius versuchten sich Richtung Tür zu kämpfen. Der Kampf war vollkommen unausgeglichen und James hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich eher in Richtung der hinteren Wand bewegten als zur Tür.

„Nun Narzissa," sagte Lucius während er einen Schockzauber von James abblockte und dann fortfuhr, ihn mit nonverbalen Flüchen einzudecken, „meinst du Potter schreit genauso wie seine kleine Tochter wenn man ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt."

Der Hass in James erreichte einen Höhepunkt und er schleuderte Lucius seinerseits einen Cruciatusfluch entgegen. Es war das erste mal, dass er diesen unverzeihlichen Fluch anwand. Er hatte einige Male mit Avada Kedavra getötet, doch keinen der anderen Flüche je benutzt. Er hatte nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, jemandem seinen Willen aufzuzwingen und er hatte nie genug Hass in sich gehabt um jemanden mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu foltern. Doch der Anblick von Lucius Malfoy, der sich schreiend und gequält am Boden wand, war eine enorme Genugtuung.

Einige Sekunden vergaß er den Kampf der um ihn tobte. Dann hörte er Sirius entsetzt seinen Namen brüllen und er warf sich instinktiv zu Boden, was ihm das Leben rettete. Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen. Lucius lag noch am Boden und so gelang es James ihn mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen. Dann wandte er sich Narzissa zu. Er sandte ihr eine Fluchsalve entgegen, die von ihr geblockt wurde und dann traf ihn ein Entwaffnungszauber in den Rücken.

Sein Zauberstab wurde weggerissen und landete in Narzissaas ausgestreckter Hand. Sie lächelte ihn triumphierend an.

„Incarcerus," sagte sie lächelnd und James wurde gefesselt.

Er konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht halten, taumelte und fiel zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass auch Sirius gegen die Übermacht keine Chance hatte und auf die gleiche Weise außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde wie er.

„Sieht so aus als wären die beiden großen Helden am Ende," spottete Bellatrix.

Sie weckte Lucius und Lefort auf und sah mit einem leicht bedauernden Blick auf den jungen Todesser herab.

„Schade, aus dem hätte was werden können," sagte sie.

Offenbar hatte Sirius ihn getötet.

„Ich dachte du wolltest mich umbringen, bevor du stirbst Potter," spottete Lucius, nachdem er sich aufgerappelt und seine anfängliche Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Noch bin ich nicht tot," erwiderte James.

Die Chancen für ihn und Sirius standen allerdings denkbar schlecht. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen noch? Ein paar Stunden, oder weniger? Er vermutete, dass Voldemort sie verhören würde. Wenn es soweit kam, musste er eine Möglichkeit finden, sich umzubringen. Was er und Sirius wussten, war zu wichtig, als dass Voldemort es erfahren durfte. Er dachte an die Prophezeiung und Harry.

„Was ist jetzt mit ihnen?" fragte Narzissa, die abfällig auf ihn und Sirius hinab sah.

„Wir sperren sie ein, bis der Lord eintrifft. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir sie hier verhören und exekutieren?" fragte Bellatrix an Lefort gewandt.

„Gewiss," erwiderte dieser, „niemand ist mehr hier und ich will euch nicht im Weg stehen."

Mit Hilfe von Schwebezaubern transportierten Bellatrix und Lucius sie in einen kahlen Raum, der keine Fenster oder ähnliches hatte. Sirius und James wurden auf dem Boden abgelegt und die Tür verschlossen. Vermutlich belegte Bellatrix den Raum und die Tür noch mit diversen Zaubern und Bannen, die sicherstellen sollten, dass die Beiden nicht entkommen konnten.

„Du hast mir nicht zufällig bis jetzt verschwiegen, dass du ein Meister stabloser Magie bist, oder?" fragte Sirius dumpf.

„Nein."

„Tja dann, war nett dich gekannt zu haben."

„Gleichfalls," erwiderte James.

Und dann lachten sie. Es war ein zynisches Lachen, voller Bitterkeit. Und James fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass sie seit Jahren immer und immer ihr Leben riskierten und dann ein vermeintlich ungefährliches Verhandlungsgespräch ihr Verhängnis wurde.

„Ich wünschte nur ich hätte Malfoy umgebracht," sagte er, nachdem das Lachen verklungen war und sie nur noch stumm an die Decke starrten.

„Denkst du... denkst du Josh wird sich an mich erinnern?" fragte Sirius.

Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig erstickt.

„Sarah und Hermine werden ihm alles über dich erzählen," sagte James leise.

„Hermines Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern verschwimmen, weißt du. Sie hatte natürlich auch niemanden der sie wach halten konnte, aber sie sind schon lange nur noch ein verblasstes Bild in ihrem Kopf und nur wenig konkrete Momente."

James dachte an Harry und Lucy die ihn kannten, die wussten wer er war und die wissen würden wofür er gestorben war.

„Ich hätte gern gesehen wie er älter wird. Meinst du er wird mir ähnlich sein?"

„Sicher, sieh ihn dir doch an, er ist jetzt schon eine perfekte kleine Kopie von dir."

Er sah an die Decke.

„Denkst du es würde die Fesseln sprengen wenn wir uns verwandeln?" fragte er.

„Und was willst du sein? Ein Hirsch der auf dem Rücken liegt und mit den Beiden zappelt?" fragte Sirius.

James versuchte es dennoch und fluchte.

„Diese Schlampe hat tatsächlich einen Animagusblocker auf den Raum gelegt ich fass es nicht."

„Hätte uns sowieso nicht viel geholfen, selbst wenn wir die Fesseln los sind, was sollten wir dann tun?"

„Sobald ich die Möglichkeit dazu kriege bringe ich mich um," sagte James.

„Was?"

„Von mir kriegt Voldemort keine Informationen über den Orden, oder über Harry," erklärte James grimmig.

„Warum nur haben wir die kleinen Kapseln mit Gift vergessen?" fragte Sirius halb spöttisch.

Er lachte erneut, „Hätte nie gedacht, dass wir Beide mal über Selbstmord nachdenken."

„Ich auch nicht, Sirius, ich auch nicht."

„Was denkst du, wie lange Voldemort braucht bis er hier ist."

„Nicht lange, er muss ja bloß apparieren."

„Dann brauchen wir einen schnellen Selbstmordplan."

James sah sich in dem Raum um, soweit es ihm möglich war. Doch es gab nichts, was man als Waffe, oder zumindest um die Fesseln zu lösen hätte gebrauchen können. Und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen war es nicht Voldemort und auch keiner der Todesser. Die junge Frau, die Lefort als Miss Delacour bezeichnet hatte bedeutete ihm und Sirius ruhig zu sein und löste schnell ihren Fesseln. Dann reichte sie ihnen zwei Zauberstäbe. Woher sie die hatte wurde den Beiden schnell klar, als sie ihr aus dem Raum folgten, vor dem die Beiden jüngeren Todesser lagen die offensichtlich bewusstlos waren.

„Schnell," zischte sie.

Alle drei hielten ihre Zauberstäbe im Anschlag, bereit Flüche abzuschießen wenn sich einer ihrer Gegner zeigte. Sie waren kaum zwei Biegungen von dem Raum entfernt, aus dem sie soeben geflohen waren als sie vor ihnen Stimmen hörten.

„Rodolphus deine Frau hat offenbar ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet, Potter und Black tot zu sehen wird zweifellos ein großer Triumph sein."

Zurück! Bedeutete James den anderen Beiden.

„Ein anderer Weg?" fragte James, so leise, dass er selbst es kaum noch hören konnte.

Miss Delacour nickte sie gingen zurück, an dem Raum mit den bewusstlosen Wachen vorbei. James erkannte, warum sie diesen Weg nicht zuvor genommen hatten, offenbar führte er an dem Raum vorbei in dem Bellatrix, die Malfoys und Lefort auf die Ankunft von Voldemort und Rodolphus warteten. Sie mühten sich schnell und geräuschlos zugleich zu sein. James fiel auf, dass Miss Delacour flache Sportschuhe trug, er war sich sicher, dass sie zuvor höhere Schuhe getragen hatte, die sie wohl aus praktischen Gründen verwandelt hatten.

„Sobald wir im unteren Geschoss sind," wisperte Sirius als sie den Raum passiert hatten, „rennen wir."

Die Beiden anderen nickten. Doch dann hörten sie von weiter hinten ein aufgebrachtes, „was bei Salazar...!"

Ein langer Zornschrei Voldemorts und die Tür zu dem Raum mit den anderen Todessern flog auf. Es brauchte keine weitere Verständigung, alle drei rannten los. Innerhalb von Sekunden konnten sie das Sirren von Flüchen hinter sich hören. Auf der Treppe machte James sich nicht die Mühe diese hinunterzurennen, sondern sprang einfach. Er kam trotz Abfederungszauber recht hart auf. Sirius und Delacour folgten seinem Beispiel und dann rannten sie weiter.

„Bis wohin geht die Appariersperre?" fragte James, während sie auf die Tür zusprinteten.

„Über das ganze Grundstück!"

„Verflucht!"

Sie stürzten aus dem Haus.

„Colloportus!" sagte Sirius mit dem Zauberstab über die Schulter deutend um so die Tür zu treffen in der Hoffnung, dass das ihre Gegner einen Moment Aufhalten würde. James sah nicht zurück um zu überprüfen ob es klappte.

„Wohin disapparieren wir, wenn wir hier raus sind?" fragte James keuchend.

Das Grundstückstor schien nicht mehr ganz so weit.

„Wohin?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Ja, wir müssen sie mitnehmen, sie kann nicht nach Hause, die bringen sie um. Geben Sie mir gleich bitte ihre Hand, okay?" sagte er.

Flüche rasten nun erneut hinter ihnen her und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass noch keiner von ihnen getroffen worden war.

„Okay, keuchte Sirius, dann Remus Wohnung." James nickte.

Und jetzt hatten sie das Tor erreicht. Sirius sprengte es förmlich auf und dann hatten sie das Grundstück hinter sich. Miss Delacour hielt sich an James Arm fest und dann disapparierten sie.

* * *

Remus und Dora waren etwas verwirrt, als Sirius, James und eine ihnen unbekannte junge Frau plötzlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer standen. Zumal sie Sirius und James vor nicht viel mehr als einer halben Stunde noch gesehen hatten. Und da hatte keiner von Beiden so abgerissen und fertig ausgesehen. Sirius hatte Blut im Gesicht und James sah auch ziemlich fertig aus. Außerdem rangen alle drei nacht Atem.

„Wo in Merlins Namen kommt ihr her?" fragte Remus.

„Aus Frankreich," keuchte James, „ein Hinterhalt, Lefort hat uns an die Todesser ausgeliefert. Sie," er deutete auf die blonde, fremde Frau, „hat uns gerettet. Deshalb sind wir hier, sie musste mitkommen und wir konnten nicht mit ihr nach Godrics Hollow apparieren."

Er hörte auf zu reden und schnappte erneut nach Luft. Remus hatte indes seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf James. Dora richtete ihren auf Sirius.

„Wer seit ihr?" fragte Remus.

„Remus, was..." keuchte Sirius.

Die Frau starrte nur entsetzt zu ihm hoch.

„Sirius und James waren schon um acht Uhr zurück," sagte Remus kalt, „sie waren auf der Ordensversammlung, also wer auch immer ihr Beide seid, ihr seid ganz sicher nicht die, für die ihr euch ausgebt."

„Ich beweise es," sagte James, „nimm den Zauberstab. Ich verwandel mich in Prongs, dazu wäre ein Doppelgänger wohl kaum in der Lage."

Remus nahm den Zauberstab den der Mann in James Gestalt ihm hinhielt und beobachtete argwöhnisch was dieser tat. Zu seiner Überraschung stand einen Moment später der Hirsch, den er so gut kannte in seinem Flur und ließ keinen Zweifel, dass es wirklich James war.

„Verdammt," murmelte Remus.

Dora half der jungen Frau auf die Beine die erschöpft die Wand hinuntergerutscht war. James verwandelte sich zurück und alle fünf bewegten sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist euch passiert?" fragte Dora besorgt.

Während Remus Tee kochte, versorgte sie Sirius Wunde.

„Wir hatten dieses Gespräch mit Lefort, allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass er uns nur in einen Hinterhalt locken wollte. Lily hatte also vollkommen recht mit ihren Befürchtungen. Nun, wie auch immer, er versuchte ziemlich schnell auf den Widerstand und den Orden zu sprechen zu kommen, was uns ziemlich misstrauisch gemacht hat und dann hat Sirius ihn irgendwie erkannt..." fragend sah James zu seinem besten Freund rüber.

„Na ja, als er vor uns saß, erinnerte er mich an jemanden ich hab die ganze Zeit überlegt an wen, er hat mit Rodolphus zusammen studiert. Ich hab ihn in dem Sommer kennen gelernt in dem Bellatrix und Rodolphus geheiratet haben. Meine Eltern hatten mich fast die ganzen Sommerferien zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel geschickt, deinen lieben Großeltern Dora, weil sie hofften, dass die mir so was wie Familienstolz einprügeln könnten, nun auf jeden Fall fiel mir wieder ein, dass Lefort ein alter Studienfreund von Rodolphus sein musste. Jedenfalls tauchten dann mehrere Todesser auf, unter anderem die Malfoys und Bella und wir waren zu zweit ziemlich unterlegen, obwohl wir uns nicht schlecht geschlagen haben. Sie sperrten uns also ein und beorderten Voldemort herbei. Und wenn Miss Delacour uns nicht gerettet hätte, dann könntest du jetzt Grabreden für uns schreiben."

„Ja, vielen Dank," sagte auch James.

„Nennen sie misch Fleur," erwiderte sie, „und es war ja wohl eine Selbstverständlischkeit. Isch war ein wenig überrascht als ich diese Todesser sah und deswegen blieb isch obwohl meine Schischt vorbei war. Isch habe erst überlegt 'ilfe zu 'olen, doch das wäre wohl 'offnungslos gewesen und da'er beschloss isch, selbst einzugreifen und es tut mir leid, dass isch sie erst in letzter Sekunde befreit 'abe."

„Ich bin froh dass Sie es überhaupt getan haben," sagte James.

In diesem Moment hämmerte jemand gegen die Wohnungstür. Remus, der den Tee inzwischen serviert hatte stand auf und ging mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zur Tür.

„Wer da?"

„Lily."

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Beweis mir das du es bist," verlangte er.

„Lass mich rein, oder ich erzähl James die Geschichte wie du mich in der zweiten Klasse geküsst hast," sagte sie ärgerlich.

„Okay, du bist Lily."

Er ließ sie hinein.

„Sind Sirius und James noch hier?" fragte sie.

„Woher bei Merlin weißt du das sie hier sind?" fragte er.

„Weil sie mir nach der Versammlung gesagt haben, sie müssten noch kurz mit dir reden und wir würden uns in Godric's Hollow sehen."

„Also langsam wird mir das alles unheimlich," sagte Remus, „die Doppelgänger haben dir gesagt sie wollten zu mir?"

„Doppelgänger?"

Lily und Remus betraten das Wohnzimmer, wo Dora immer noch Sirius Wunden versorgte und James erschöpft die Augen geschlossen hatte. Für Lily wurde die ganze Geschichte noch mal wiederholt.

„Ich hab euch ja gesagt," begann sie, verstummte aber als sie James Blick sah.

„Wir hatten gedanklich schon mit unserem Leben abgeschlossen und ich hab das noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, also bitte jetzt keine ich hab's gewusst rede, okay Schatz."

Sie küsste ihn leicht.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass es euch soweit gut geht."

„Aber wir haben noch ein ganz anderes Problem," erinnerte Dora sie, „wer bitte waren diese Doppelgänger?"

„Wer auch immer sie waren, sie müssen sich mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt haben," meinte Lily, „und sie müssen euch kennen, sonst hätte ich doch merken müssen, dass James nicht James ist."

„Okay, wer kann James so gut spielen, das Lily nicht merkt, dass er James ist?" fragte Sirius, „und hat nebenbei noch die Möglichkeit an Vielsafttrank und Haare zu kommen?"

„Und wie ist derjenige ins Schloss gekommen?" fragte Dora.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schutzzauber Lücken habe," meinte Remus, „der Orden und Schüler kommen ins Schloss. Niemand sonst, Dumbledore macht keine solchen Fehler."

„Aber wer aus dem Schloss hätte einen Grund sich getarnt..." James brach ab.

„Oh, diese durchtriebenen, hinterlistigen kleinen..." sagte Sirius.

„Was?" fragte Dora.

„Hermine und Ginny haben uns neulich mit Snape reden hören und wahrscheinlich haben sie mitgekriegt, dass wir sagten, wir schaffen es nicht zur Versammlung."

„Moment, du meinst das waren die Kinder?" fragte Lily.

„Ich würde darum wetten," sagte James.

„Aber woher hatten sie Vielsafttrank?" fragte Lily.

„Lucy ist gut genug in Zaubertränke um welchen hinzukriegen."

„Aber es dauert einen Monat ihn fertig zu stellen."

„Hat Snape nicht gerade die Vorräte aufgestockt?" fragte Remus.

„Also wenn das wahr ist..." Lily rauchte förmlich vor Zorn.

„Oh keine Sorge Schatz, wir reden morgen ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihnen. Aber für heute Abend haben wir andere Probleme. Fleur braucht einen sicheren Platz."

„Isch könnte zurück nach Hause."

„Wenn sie zurück gehen lässt Voldemort sie umbringe," sagte Sirius, „haben sie Familie, wenn ja sollte die sich besser auch in Sicherheit bringen."

„Nun isch werde meinen Eltern sagen sie sollen sich gut schützen und isch bleibe besser 'ier in England. Jetzt wo isch 'ohnehin die Todesser gegen misch aufgebracht 'abe kann isch misch auch gleisch an eurem Widerstand beteiligen, nischt wahr?"

* * *

AN: Hatte ich irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass ich Fleur mag? Hier ist sie jedenfalls. Quasi als Heldin der Stunde. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, wenn ja fühlt euch frei mir das mitzuteilen, wenn nicht dürft ihr mir das trotzdem schreiben.

Bye Sanny


	11. Kapitel 10 Informationsquellen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 10

Informationsquellen

* * *

Harry hatte mit einer „Enttarnung" gerechnet, doch dass er, Ron, Hermine und Neville gleich am nächsten Morgen von Dumbledore aus dem Zauberkunstunterricht geholt wurden überraschte ihn ein wenig.

Müde folgten sie ihrem Direktor, dabei kaum in der Lage die Augen offen zu halten. Mangels der Fähigkeit ihre eigene Neugier im Zaum zu halten, hatten die vier zusammen mit Ginny, Lucy und Debbie den Großteil der Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht, was ihnen allerdings nicht das geringste genutzt hatte. In keinem Buch, weder in der verbotenen Abteilung noch im normalzugänglichen Bereich hatten sie etwas über die mysteriösen Horkruxe gefunden.

Sicher hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft alle Bücher durchzusehen, doch Harry hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie in einer Nacht zumindest einen Hinweis auf die Existenz dieser Objekte stoßen würden. Nun, dachte er, wenn sie ohnehin wissen, dass wir in der Versammlung waren können wir genauso gut einfach danach Fragen, zu verlieren haben wir schließlich nichts mehr.

In Dumbledores Büro war bereits eine kleine Gruppe Menschen versammelt. Sirius, Sarah, James, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Alice, Frank und Snape standen Debbie, Lucy und Ginny gegenüber und keiner von ihnen guckte besonders freundlich. Die vier Älteren stellten sich an die Seite der drei Mädchen, während Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch platz nahm.

„Nun," begann er und blickte ernst in die Runde, „ich denke euch Sieben ist klar warum wir euch hierher gebeten haben."

„Nicht die Spur," erwiderte Lucy kaltschnäuzig.

„Lüg uns nicht an," schnauzte Lily, „uns ist ziemlich klar, wie ihr euch in die Ordensversammlung eingeschlichen habt."

„Jemand hat sich in die Ordensversammlung eingeschlichen?" fragte Hermine und riss dabei die Augen weit auf.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, beschloss aber ebenfalls in das Spiel einzusteigen, auch wenn er nicht glaubte dass es funktionieren würde, konnte es nicht schaden ihre Eltern ein wenig zu reizen.

„Zwei von euch haben sich mit Vielsafttrank in Sirius und James verwandelt und sind zur Versammlung gekommen," sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „und vermutlich hat Lucy den Vielsafttrank gestohlen."

„Also wollen sie sagen, dass Severus nicht merkt wenn ich ihm Vielsafttrank stehle?" fragte Lucy.

Severus schnaubte spöttisch, „Ich bin sicher du hast ausreichend Gene deines Vaters um ein gewisses Talent für illegale Aktivitäten dieser Art zu besitzen."

„Bitte," sagte Dumbledore, der offensichtlich vermeiden wollte, dass es zu einem Streit zwischen Snape und James kam.

„Ihr könnt so viel Lügen wie ihr wollt," sagte James, „wir wissen, dass ihr es gewesen sein müsst. Und ich bin wirklich enttäuscht," sein Blick wanderte von Lucy zu Harry, „ich dachte, ihr würdet uns soweit vertrauen, dass ihr glaubt wenn wir sagen, dass manche Informationen euch schaden."

„Abgesehen davon," begann Lily nun erneut, „haben wir gedacht, James und Sirius wären bereits aus Frankreich zurück. Was aber nicht der Fall war, weil sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten sind. Wenn die Sache ein klein wenig anders gelaufen wäre und es ihnen nicht gelungen wäre sich selbst zu befreien, dann wären sie gestorben weil wir nicht gemerkt hätten, dass sie unsere Hilfe brauchen."

Diese Mitteilung jagte ihnen nun doch einen Schreck ein.

„Wir wussten nicht, dass ihr was so Gefährliches vorhabt," verteidigte Hermine die Aktion.

Sirius lachte auf, „Was dachtest du denn, dass wir vorhaben? Eine Shoppingtour?"

„Na schön," ergriff Neville das Wort, „was wir getan haben war vielleicht nicht in Ordnung, aber ehrlich gesagt, ist es nicht sehr erstaunlich, dass wir auf solche Mittel zurückgreifen, wenn wir über alles im Unklaren gelassen werden."

Nevilles Worte halfen Harry, den Schrecken darüber, dass James fast gestorben wäre abzuschütteln und er schlug in die gleiche Kerbe.

„Eben, ich meine, wie oft waren wir selbst in Gefahr und niemand lässt uns an irgendwas teilhaben. Was ist zum Beispiel mit diesen Horkruxen?"

„Harry," fuhr James ihn nun scharf an, „dass sind Dinge aus denen ihr euch verdammt noch mal herauszuhalten habt."

„Ach ja, ich glaube nicht, wo ich doch offenbar derjenige bin, der dafür geboren wurde Voldemort zu töten."

Ihm fiel zu spät ein, dass nicht alle im Raum über diesen Umstand aufgeklärt waren und er war leicht verwirrt zu sehen, dass Snape nicht überrascht wirkte. Molly, Arthur, Sarah und Debbie jedoch starrten ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Wie war das, erst denken, dann reden," murmelte Ron in sein Ohr.

„Und das ausgerechnet aus deinem Mund," zischte Harry zurück.

„Warum weißt du eigentlich nie, wann es angebracht wäre die Klappe zu halten?" fragte Hermine.

„Nun Gut," ergriffe Dumbledore das Wort, „diese Unterhaltung scheint mir ein klein wenig aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Wie wäre es wenn wir uns beruhigen und auf das eigentliche Gesprächsthema zurückkommen. Was euer – nun, nennen wir es unerwünschtes – eindringen in die Ordensversammlung von gestern Abend betrifft."

„Ich meine," sagte Alice ruhig, „dass ihr damit absolut unser Vertrauen enttäuscht habt. Das war ein Schritt, der definitiv zu weit ging und ich bin ebenso wie alle anderen hier im Raum sehr enttäuscht. Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass ich euren Standpunkt nachvollziehen kann, wenngleich das nicht bedeutet, dass ihr nicht trotzdem eine Grenze überschritten habt die zu überschreiten nicht euer Recht war."

„Warum gesteht ihr uns dann nicht mehr Privilegien zu?" fragte Hermine in nun ebenfalls sehr ruhigem und höflichen Ton, „warum können wir nicht zum Beispiel an den Ordensversammlungen teilnehmen, ich meine so wie Harry und Neville es uns beschrieben haben, ist der Orden schließlich in weitere Untergruppen geteilt und nicht jeder erhält alle Informationen, können wir nicht wenigstens die groben Informationen bekommen?"

„Wenn wir euch erlauben, an den Versammlungen teilzunehmen, wird das unweigerlich dazu führen, dass auch andere Schüler sich dazu berechtigt fühlen. Ihr seid nicht die einzigen mit Eltern im Orden und ihr seid ganz sicher nicht die einzigen, die in diesem Krieg Verluste erlitten haben oder selbst mit Todessern aneinander geraten sind," erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, „und da ich nicht verantworten will, dass jeder Schüler diese Informationen erhält und mögen sie noch so grob und oberflächlich sein, kann euch dieses Privileg nicht gestattet werden."

„Aber Harry ist der Auserwählte," wollte Ron aufbegehren, doch Dumbledore erwiderte ihn ruhig, „Wenn ihr diese Tatsache der ganzen Schülerschaft und dem Rest des Ordens unterbreiten wollt, dann kann ich Harry natürlich erlauben, an Ordenstreffen teilzunehmen."

Das war zugegeben ein schlagendes Argument, denn Harry verspürte nicht im geringsten den Wunsch, noch mehr Leute über seinen Status als hoffentlich zukünftiger Mörder von Lord Voldemort aufzuklären.

„Und wie lösen wir diese Streitfrage nun?" fragte Lucy, „denn wir werden uns sicher nicht damit zufrieden geben weiter im Ungewissen gelassen zu werden."

Ihre Mine war immer noch trotzig, was Harry nicht im geringsten wunderte, anders kannte man Lucy schließlich nicht.

„Sie hat recht," stimmte er seiner Schwester zu, „wahrscheinlich sind wir tatsächlich zu weit gegangen. Und ich denke, dass es uns allen wahnsinnig leid tut, dass wir Dad und Sirius dadurch in Gefahr gebracht haben. Das ist wirklich nicht, was wir im Sinn hatten. Aber trotzdem, wir haben ein Recht auf mehr Informationen."

* * *

Es hatte noch eine Weile gedauert, bis sich Eltern und Kinder mit Dumbledore als Schlichter und Severus als ausgesprochen genervten Mitbeteiligten auf etwas geeinigt hatten, mit dem sie alle leben konnten. Zunächst hatten die sieben Teenager einen Überblick über die Tätigkeitsfelder des Ordens bekommen. Von den Aktivitäten der ehemaligen Auroren, der Evakuierung der Muggelgeborenen, das Prinzip des Phönixpropheten und der Krankenhausaufbau. Zudem war beschlossen worden, dass die Teenager eine Art wöchentliches Update erhalten sollten, in dem sie über neue Geschehnisse außerhalb Hogwarts und einige Ordenspläne aufgeklärt werden sollten. Allerdings waren die Erwachsenen nicht bereit gewesen, zu erklären, was die mysteriösen Horkruxe waren.

* * *

„Es ist zu ärgerlich, dass sie uns nicht sagen wollen, was diese Horkruxe sind," befand Ron, „nach dem was ihr erzählt habt scheint das schließlich eine wirklich wichtige Sache zu sein."

„Ja und wenn sie uns nicht sagen wollen was es ist und es sich in der Bibliothek nicht finden lässt, dann muss es etwas richtig schwarzmagisches sein," fuhr Hermine fort.

„Kennt sich nicht noch jemand anderes, den wir kennen mit schwarzer Magie aus?" fragte Debbie.

„Moment, ich such die Adressliste mit meinen schwarzmagischen Kontakten raus," erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich meine hier in Hogwarts," erwiderte Debbie, „können wir nicht aus einem der Lehrer war rauskitzeln."

„Severus sagt uns ganz sicher gar nichts und keiner der anderen Lehrer war bei dem Treffen dabei, oder? Also wissen sie wahrscheinlich gar nichts von diesen Horkruxen," wandt Lucy ein.

„Also haben wir keine Chance herauszufinden was diese Dinger sind," fasste Hermine die Situation zusammen und stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus.

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt bin ich viel zu erleichtert, dass sie uns nicht irgendwie bestrafen, als das ich mir darüber so große Gedanken mache, ich meine klar bin ich neugierig, aber ich vertraue meinen Eltern und wenn sie uns nicht sagen was es mit diesen Horkruxen auf sich hat, dann hat das mit Sicherheit einen recht guten Grund."

„Immer vernünftig, was Neville," spottete Harry.

Er machte ein ähnlich frustriertes Gesicht wie Hermine und überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, ob es nicht eine Lücke gab. Doch so lange sie auch überlegten fiel ihnen niemand ein, der ihre Fragen beantworten könnte.

* * *

Dunkelheit. Nur flackernde Flammen an den Wänden. Eine Gestalt über ihr.

„Sag mir was du weißt!"

Sie wollte weg, weg von dieser Stimme. Weg von dem Monster. Der Zauberstab deutete auf sie und das Monster klang fast genüsslich, als es das Wort aussprach,

„Crucio!"

„NEIN!"

Lucy war schweißgebadet. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke. Um sie herum war Dunkelheit und Stille. Sie zitterte und spürte wie Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Es war so real gewesen, so verdammt real. Sie lauschte in die Stille, ihr Schweigezauber schien zu funktionieren, denn sonst wären die anderen Mädchen sicher aufgewacht.

Einige Sekunden dachte sie darüber nach, Ginny oder Debbie zu wecken. Doch sie wusste, wen sie jetzt brauchte und so sehr sie ihre Beiden besten Freundinnen auch liebte, sie konnten ihr nicht das selbe Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit geben wie Harry. So leise es irgendwie ging, schlüpfte sie in einen Morgenmantel und Hausschuhe. Sie schlich aus dem Schlafsaal und wagte erst im Gemeinschaftsraum ihren Zauberstab zu entzünden.

Sie rannte fast durchs Schloss während immer noch vereinzelte Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen. Sie war froh, das Passwort zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu kennen und ignorierte den missbilligenden Blick der Fetten Dame, die nur wiederwillige aufschwang. Sie stolperte durch das Loch und stürzte, nun wieder richtig weinend blieb sie auf dem Boden sitzen, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Lucy," drang eine bestürzte Stimme an ihr Ohr, die sie kannte aber jetzt ganz sicher nicht erwartet hatte.

„Komm schon."

Sie wehrte sich nicht, als Draco ihr aufhalf und während er sie zu einem der Sofas lotste krallte sie ihre Hände in sein Shirt. Er hielt sie fest, während sie in sein Shirt weinte und strich ihr mit beruhigenden Bewegungen über den Rücken.

„Sch, alles ist gut, du bist in Hogwarts, niemand hier will dich verletzen."

Das Schluchzen ebbte nur langsam ab. Und schließlich wurde ihr bewusst, in wessen Shirt sie hier weinte, von wem sie sich hier auffangen ließ. Immer noch strich Draco beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Und trotz allem was geschehen war, war das Gefühl vertraut, beruhigend und angenehm.

Als Lucy schließlich den Kopf heben konnte und Dracos besorgtem Blick begegnete, wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er sie losließ. Lieber wollte sie, dass er sie weiter festhielt. Sie löste ihre Hände aus seinem Shirt und schlang sie stattdessen um ihn.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Ich habe Albträume," erwiderte sie, „eigentlich wollte ich zu Harry."

„Soll ich dich hoch bringen?"

„Nein, danke, ich fühl mich hier grade sehr gut."

„Warum?" fragte er überrascht.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie sah erneut zu ihm hoch und brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Es musste das erste Mal sein, dass sie ihn anlächelte, seit damals.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er nach ein paar Minuten, „es tut mir so unendlich leid."

„Ich geb dir nicht die Schuld."

„Aber das solltest du," erwiderte er leise jedoch bestimmt.

„Aber ich tu's nicht, nicht mehr."

„Du bist ein wirklich erstaunliches Mädchen, weißt du das?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hast mir verziehen, warum auch immer, das finde ich erstaunlich."

Sie schwiegen einige Minuten. Draco strich Lucy weiterhin über den Rücken, während Beide ins Feuer sahen.

„Erzähl mir wer du bist," sagte Lucy irgendwann.

„Wer ich bin?"

„Ja. Ich will dich kennen lernen, wirklich dich, nicht die Person die du spielst."

„Ich unterscheide mich gar nicht mehr so sehr von der Person die ich gespielt habe."

„Komm schon Draco, wie war deine Kindheit, erzähl mir davon."

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er begann.

„Ich hatte eine tolle Kindheit, wirklich. Du kannst dir das vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber meine Eltern liebten mich. Natürlich spielten reinblütige Werte eine Rolle, aber als Kind glaubst du alles was deine Eltern dir erzählen. Und ich hatte auch Sam, zu der ich immer hochgeschaut habe. Und natürlich lernte ich mit der Zeit die Kinder anderer Todesser kennen. Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott. Aber als Kind kümmern dich irgendwelche Weltanschauungen nicht. Ich hatte alles was ich wollte, eine riesige Villa, einen Park, in dem ich fliegen konnte. Ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht, dass sich meine Kindheit so sehr von deiner unterschieden hat."

„Klingt nicht so, ich hatte auch ein riesiges Haus und einen Park, mit allem was man sich nur wünschen kann und natürlich meine Familie und meine Freunde um mich."

„Meine Eltern waren, na ja, mein Vater war immer der Kritische, der mich zu Höchstleistungen antreiben wollte und meine Mutter sah mich als ihr ein und alles und verwöhnte mich wo es ging, aber das heißt nicht, dass mein Dad mich nicht geliebt hat. Er war streng, wenn ich nicht so gut war, wie er es wollte, aber genauso war er großzügig und stolz wenn ich etwas erreichte. Und natürlich habe ich ihnen alles geglaubt was sie über die Welt gesagt haben. Über Muggel und Muggelstämmige und über den dunklen Lord. Und darüber, dass ich besser wäre als alle anderen. Manchmal erwische ich mich immer noch dabei, dass ich denke, wie sie es mir beigebracht haben, obwohl mein Verstand mir sagt dass es totaler Unsinn ist."

Er seufzte leise.

„Es muss schwer sein, solche Denkmuster loszuwerden."

„Ja schon, obwohl ich eigentlich täglich mit Menschen zu tun habe, die der lebende Beweis dafür sind, dass all diese Theorien falsch sind."

„Haben deine Eltern dir eigentlich schwarze Magie beigebracht?" fragte Lucy.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß ein paar Dinge darüber, aber das ist alles nur theoretisch. Wir haben in unserem Haus eine riesige Bibliothek in der es auch einen guten Anteil schwarzmagischer Bücher gibt und in die ich hin und wieder reingeguckt habe, wenn meine Eltern es nicht mitkriegten. Schwarze Magie ist irre gefährlich und kann furchtbar schief gehen. Meine Vater hat immer gesagt, ich würde Anfangen sie zu lernen, wenn ich eine solide Grundausbildung habe. Wahrscheinlich hätte er diesen Sommer mit den Lektionen angefangen."

„Du vermisst deine Eltern, oder?"

„Ja."

Er fügte dem nichts hinzu und auch Lucy fragte nicht weiter. Ihr Erinnerungen an Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy waren alles andere als positiv, dennoch konnte sie Draco keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass er seine Eltern vermisste. Sie hing eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach und schlief darüber ein. Offenbar war es auch Draco so gegangen, denn als Lucy aufwachte lag sie immer noch halb auf ihm.

Das Kaminfeuer war heruntergebrannt und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fanden den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine Decke war über sie gebreitet, was vermutlich einem Hauselfen zu verdanken war. Einige Minuten blieb sie liegen, wobei sie spüren konnte, wie Dracos Brust sich unter ihrem Kopf hob und senkte. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich müde die Augen. Sie schätzte, dass es zwischen fünf und sechs Uhr Morgen sein musste. Sie stieß Draco vorsichtig an.

„Wach auf."

„Wie spät ist es?" nuschelte er mit nur halb geöffneten Augen.

Sie kicherte angesichts seines verschlafenen Ausdrucks und den zerzausten blonden Haaren.

„Zwischen fünf und sechs."

„Dann schlaf weiter," erwiderte er und schloss die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gut tun würde, wenn mein Bruder uns hier finden würde, also werde ich wohl besser in meinen eigenen Schlafsaal gehen.

„Dein Bruder?" fragte er verschlafen, „der interessiert mich wirklich nicht."

„Dann schlaf weiter."

Sie warf die Decke über ihn und lief dann zurück in den Turm der Ravenclaws. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten schliefen alle anderen Mädchen noch. Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und rieb die kalten Füße aneinander. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihrem weichen Kissen, doch während sie langsam wieder in den Schlaf abglitt, erwischte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Dracos Brust einem weichen Kissen deutlich vorzuziehen war.

* * *

„Lucy kann ich nach dem Frühstück mal mit dir reden," sagte Hermine schärfer als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Lucy blickte verschlafen zu ihr und nickte. Heftiger als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, stieß Hermine ihr Messer in die Butter. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen was sie heute Nacht gesehen hatte. Um halb drei, als sie eigentlich hatte schlafen wollen, nachdem sie in einigen Bibliotheksbüchern weiter nach Horkruxen gesucht hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie ihre Lieblingsfeder im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen hatte und so war sie hinunter gegangen um diese zu holen.

Und dort hatten ausgerechnet Lucy und Malfoy gelegen, eng aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch. Kurz hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, die Beiden zu wecken und sofort zur Rede zu stellen doch ihre Müdigkeit hatte sie dazu gebracht nur ihre Feder zu nehmen und eine Aussprache auf nach dem Frühstück zu verlegen.

Lucy, die offenbar nicht sehr hungrig war wartete auf Hermine deren Appetit sich allerdings auch in Grenzen hielt und so biss sie nur zwei mal in ihr Toast und warf dieses dann wieder auf ihren Teller.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Ron, der neben ihr saß und dessen Appetit ihren bei weitem überstieg.

„Ich hatte keine besonders gute Nacht," fauchte sie, sprang auf, packte Lucys Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Lucy protestierte und Hermine konnte die irritierten Blicke der anderen im Nacken spüren. Kaum aus der großen Halle heraus fuhr sie Lucy an.

„Triffst du dich jetzt etwa wieder mit Malfoy?"

„Woher...?"

„Aha, du leugnest es noch nicht mal. Was bitte denkst du dir dabei? Wenn Harry..."

„Ich treffe mich nicht mit ihm," fauchte Lucy zurück.

„Ach nein, dafür lagst du aber sehr dicht neben ihm, letzte Nacht."

„Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?" fragte Lucy.

„Es interessiert mich, weil du so was wie eine Schwester für mich bist, mehr als Ginny sogar, und ich will nicht dass er dir noch mal was antut," erwiderte Hermine, diesmal sanfter als zuvor.

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. Das gestern war nur zufällig."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Schau, ich hatte einen Albtraum und wollte eigentlich zu Harry, aber im Gemeinschaftsraum bin ich vollends zusammengebrochen und er war da und hat mir geholfen und versucht mich zu beruhigen. Danach haben wir noch miteinander geredet und sind irgendwann Beide eingeschlafen. Glaub mir, ich fühle nicht das geringste Bedürfnis noch mal was mit ihm anzufangen."

Hermine wirkte halbwegs beruhigt.

„Sag Harry bloß nichts, er würde Draco vermutlich umbringen."

„Okay," erwiderte Hermine, „ich will ja nicht, dass Harry sich eines Mordes schuldig macht."

Lucy wirkte deutlich erleichtert.

* * *

„Es gibt wirklich gar nichts"

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. Ron sah über den Tisch zu ihr und klappte das Buch zu, in dem er selber gerade suchte. Es war halb eins und die siebe Teenager hatten sich in die verbotene Abteilung geschlichen um weiter nach Horkruxen zu suchen. Doch mit jedem Buch, in dem sich kein Hinweis finden ließ, sank auch ihre Hoffnung etwas zu finden.

„Ist doch bescheuert," murrte er, „da gibt es eine ganze Abteilung mit Büchern die schwarze Magie behandeln aber helfen tut es uns gar nichts, weil wir das, was wir suchen nicht finden können."

„Aber immerhin interessiert dich diese Sache genug um dich überhaupt in die Bibliothek zu locken," sagte Hermine und grinste.

„Na ja, je mysteriöser die Sache ist, umso spannender ist es auch danach zu suchen."

„Na dann lass uns die hier zurück legen und mehr Bücher holen," erwiderte Hermine und stand auf.

Sie schleppten die Bücher zurück zu dem Regal, aus dem sie sie hatten. Lucy saß davor auf dem Boden und blätterte durch ein dickes Buch auf dessen Seiten immer wieder Spritzer waren, die Blut merkwürdig ähnlich waren. Während Ron Bücher zurückstellte schlug Lucy das Buch frustriert zu.

„Findest du auch nichts?" fragte Ron.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch Hoffnungslos, ich glaube Debbie hatte Recht, wir brauchen jemanden der sich mit schwarzer Magie auskennt... jemand der..."

Sie brach ab und Ron bemerkte ein plötzliches begeistertes leuchten in ihrem Gesicht.

„Was?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß wer etwas über schwarze Magie weiß, der vielleicht wissen könnte was es mit Horkruxen auf sich hat."

„Ach ja?" fragte Ron.

Sie nickte, „Allerdings, aber ich fürchte das wird keinem von euch gefallen."

Hermine und Ron sahen sich kurz verwirrt an.

„Nein," sagte Hermine dann, „nicht ihn."

Ron war immer noch verwirrt.

„Lucy, das kann nicht dein ernst sein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Wen denn?" fragte Ron genervt.

„Sie will Malfoy fragen."

„Was?!" hörte Ron Harrys Stimme hinter sich.

* * *

AN: Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, trotz, wie ich zugeben muss, langer Wartezeit. Aber, und ich weiß das habe ich schon öfters gesagt, mein Abi macht sich nun mal nicht von allein. Aber das Halbjahr ist jetzt (zum Glück) so gut wie vorbei und ich geb mir Mühe, wieder ein bisschen schneller zu schreiben, so dass ich noch ein paar Kapitel schaffe, bevor es dann in die Endphase meiner Schullaufbahn geht. Aber egal wie lang die Wartezeiten sind, versichere ich euch, dass ich weiterschreibe (schon allein weil meine Betaleserin mir das sonst für den Rest meines Lebens vorhalten würde). Außerdem liegt mir die Story viel zu sehr am Herzen um sie unbeendet zu lassen. Also, ich hoffe ihr honoriert das Kapitel mit ein paar Reviews.

Liebe Grüße Sanny


	12. Kapitel 11 Wissen ist Macht

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 11

Wissen ist Macht

* * *

„Zum letzten Mal Lucy, wir fragen nicht Malfoy was er über Horkruxe weiß."

„Ach komm schon Harry, du willst es genauso wissen wie alle anderen, du bist nur zu stolz Draco zu fragen."

Seit Lucy den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, Draco nach den Horkruxen zu fragen, war zwischen ihr und Harry ein heftiger Streit entbrannt. Die fünf übrigen konnten nicht umhin, in diesen mit hinein gezogen zu werden. Ginny hatte sich sofort vehement auf Harrys Seite geschlagen und auch Ron war sehr dagegen, Draco über irgendetwas auszufragen. Neville und Debbie jedoch hatten sich nach einigem Zögern auf Lucys Seite gestellt. Es schien einfach die letzte Möglichkeit zu sein, zu erfahren, was es mit den Horkruxen auf sich hatte.

Obwohl es natürlich beiden wiederstrebte, mit Draco auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Die Entscheidung schien nun bei Hermine zu liegen, die zwar ähnlich starke vorbehalte gegen Draco hatte, wie Harry, Ginny und Ron, deren Verstand ihr jedoch sagte, dass Lucy recht haben könnte, wenn sie Draco als letzte mögliche Informationsquelle vorschlug.

Insbesondere, wenn sie bedachte, dass die letzten drei Nächte in der Bibliothek vollkommen ergebnislos verlaufen waren. Es gefiel ihr jedoch überhaupt nicht, diejenige zu sein, bei der die Entscheidung lag, schlicht weil sie selbst viel zu hin und her gerissen war. Wenn sie sich ihres eigenen Urteils sicher gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie keine Probleme dieses zu vertreten, doch diese Sache war anders. Ihre Stimmung war daher eher trüb. Die drei Jungen, neben denen sie im Unterricht abwechselnd saß, halfen auch nicht gerade ihre Laune zu heben, denn alle zischten ihr immer wieder zu, warum es besser wäre sich auf die eine oder andere Seite zu schlagen.

Sie begann im Unterricht und wann immer sie ihn sah, Draco zu beobachten. Konnten sie ihn nach den Horkruxen fragen, oder würde das am Ende größeren Schaden anrichten, als wenn sie die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen ließen. Aber was konnte schon groß passieren? Entweder er wusste nichts, dann wäre das ganze ergebnislos und ihr Streit vollkommen überflüssig. Oder er wusste etwas, das schlimmste, was dann passieren konnte war, dass er sie anlog. Und wenn er ihnen sagte was Horkruxe waren, dann wäre das Rätsel zumindest gelöst und sie konnten überlegen, was sie mit diesen Informationen anstellten.

Hermine seufzte, es war ganz klar, die Logik siegte über ihre Abneigung. Sie warf einen Blick zu Harry und Ron am Tisch vor ihr, sie hoffte wirklich, die Beiden würden in dieser Sache nicht ganz so nachtragend sein.

* * *

Molly hatte sieben Kinder gehabt, die in ihren jüngeren Jahren die Angewohnheit gehabt hatten, den Fuchsbau in absolutes Chaos zu stürzen (was ihnen hin und wieder auch heute noch gelang), doch kein Chaos, dass ihre Kinder je angerichtet hatten, konnte auch nur im mindesten an das hier heranreichen.

„Und natürlisch ist es so überaus nett, dass sie misch ihr aufgenommen 'aben. Isch wäre natürlisch auch im 'Aus von Familie Potter geblieben, aber es ist natürlisch sehr angenehm so swei nette Jungs in meinem Alter in der Nähe su 'aben und um ehrlisch zu sein es ist auch schon etwas voll bei den Potters. Jedenfalls kann isch es nischt sulassen, nachdem sie misch so nett aufgenommen 'aben, dass Sie alle 'Ausarbeiten alleine erledigen."

Die junge blonde Frau redete ohne Punkt und Komma, während sie durch die Küche schwirrte und irgendein französisches Gericht zubereitete, dass ihren Worten zufolge „ganz vorzüglisch" schmeckte. Molly hob die Hände in einer verzweifelten Geste und warf Charlie, der am Tisch saß und sich mühte keine Miene zu verziehen einen mörderischen Blick zu. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten noch mehr.

„Fleur," begann Molly nun wiederholt, „es ist wirklich reizend von Ihnen, dass Sie mich unterstützen wollen, aber es ist nicht nötig ich habe diese Familie schon so viele Jahre versorgt."

„Oui, und des'alb werden Sie sisch an den Tisch sezen und einen schönen Tee trinken während isch eine wundervolle Essen subereiten werde. Sie machen sisch wirklisch zu viel Arbeit Molly, isch an ihre Stelle hätte dafür gesorgt, dass meine Söhne ein bisschen mehr sur 'And ge'en bei der 'Ausarbeit."

Bei diesen Worten warf sie Charlie der am Tisch saß und die Füße auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich denke ich habe meine Söhne recht gut erzogen," erwiderte Molly spitz.

Charlie griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie auf den Stuhl neben sich.

„Lass sie doch, Mum," zischte er, „freu dich lieber, sie ist die Tochter die du nie hattest. Viel interessierter an Hausarbeit als Ginny oder einer von uns Jungs es je sein wird."

„Ich werde James und Sirius den Hals umdrehen, wer von ihnen kam auf die Idee sie hier einzuquartieren?" zischte Molly zurück.

„Soweit ich weiß, waren es Sarah und Lily die sie wieder aus dem Haus haben wollten," erwiderte Charlie immer noch flüsternd.

Fleur hatte inzwischen begonnen etwas vor sich hin zu singen.

„Also schön," zischte Molly und sagte dann lauter, „wir werden uns ein wenig ins Wohnzimmer setzen, wenn sie etwas suchen helfe ich gerne es zu finden."

Fleur nickte und Molly stapfte eher schlecht gelaunt aus der Küche gefolgt von Charlie dessen Grinsen jetzt von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte.

„Und warum wollten Sarah und Lily sie los werden?" fragte Molly.

„Wahrscheinlich aus den gleichen Gründen wie du, oder aber sie hatten Angst, dass Sirius und James ihr auf ewig verfallen."

„Also sie ist ja wohl wirklich zu Jung für einen der Beiden."

„Aber sie ist sehr schön."

„Wenn du Sam für sie verlässt, sorge ich dafür, dass du enterbt wirst," sagte Molly und hob drohend den Zeigefinger.

„Klar, weil es ja auch so viel gibt, was ich von euch Erben könnte."

Molly schnaubte wütend.

„Keine Sorge Mum, Sam zu verlassen fällt mir nicht im Traum ein und im übrigen kommt sie vielleicht später noch hier her."

Molly lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie schon diese Frau in ihrem Haus hatte, dann sollte sie das best Mögliche daraus machen.

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du und Bill wieder hier wohnt, der Fuchsbau ist doch deutlich besser geschützt, als eure Wohnungen."

„Was genau der Grund ist, aus dem wir wieder hier eingezogen sind," erwiderte Charlie.

Ein Plopp aus der Küche kündigte Bills Ankunft an.

„Mal gucken, was Bill zu unserer neuen Mitbewohnerin sagt," meinte Charlie, stand auf und ging Richtung Küchentür.

Wiederwillig folgte Molly ihrem Zweitältesten, der das verwirrte Mienenspiel seines Bruders beobachtete.

„Oh du bist Bill," zwitscherte Fleur, „es ist so schön disch erneut zu treffen!"

Sie ging auf Bill zu und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

„Isch weiß natürlisch nischt, ob du disch an misch erinnern kannst, aber du 'ast mir das Leben gerettet, als diese schrecklischen Todesser Pari angegriffen 'aben."

„Bill kennt sie?" flüsterte Molly überrascht.

„Zumindest kennt sie ihn."

Bill sah sie kurz verwirrt an, doch dann erinnerte er sich.

„Du bist der Engel," sagte er.

Nun warfen Molly und Charlie einander einen verdatterten Blick zu und auch Fleur selbst wusste wohl nicht ganz, wie sie das verstehen sollte.

„Pardon?"

Bill lachte, „Ich dachte damals ich wäre tot und als ich dich sah, dachte ich du wärst ein Engel."

Nun lachte Fleur, „Isch bin sischer, dass isch keine Engel bin, aber isch freue misch, dass du disch erinnern kannst, isch fühle misch noch ein wenig fremd 'ier."

„Was tust du überhaupt hier?" fragte Bill.

„Sie ist diejenige, die James und Sirius den Hals gerettet hat," mischte Charlie sich ein.

„Ach du warst das," sagte Bill und nickte anerkennend.

„Ja, isch konnte schließlisch nischt sulassen, dass Lefort mit seinem durschtriebene Spiel erfolg 'at."

„Eine beeindruckende Leistung," befand Bill.

Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über einen Stuhl. Er beobachtete Fleur die sich erneut dem Essen zugewandt hatte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er.

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an, „das wäre nun wirklisch su freundlisch."

Molly sah zu Charlie, „ich sage dir," zischte sie, „das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten."

* * *

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass diese kleinen Möchtegern-Helden, die unsere Kinder nun einmal sind, eine Strafe verdient hätten," sagte Sirius.

„Prinzipiell würde ich dir ja zustimmen," erwiderte Lily, „ich hätte Harry und Lucy so gerne ordentlich gezeigt was ich davon halte, aber dass sie in Hogwarts sind, schränkt unsere persönlichen Möglichkeiten ein wenig ein und wir alle wissen, dass Strafarbeiten sowieso nicht mehr ziehen. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass sie jetzt mit ihren Spielchen aufhören."

„Spielen," quietschte Josh.

„Wenn wir aufgegessen haben, Schatz," erwiderte Sarah.

„Sie waren ziemlich erschrocken, als sie gehört haben, dass Sirius und ich hätten sterben können," erinnerte James die anderen, „ich glaube nicht, dass sie so was noch mal versuchen."

„Ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, was sie hätten anrichten können," sagte Sarah, „ich hätte Hermine für vernünftiger gehalten. Ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken..."

Sie legte unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf Sirius Knie.

„Ah aber wenn du Hermine für so vernünftig hältst, vergisst du, dass Sirius sie erzogen hat, ich schwöre, was sie getan haben, ist genau was Sirius, Remus und ich getan hätten, wären wir an ihrer Stelle gewesen."

„Wir sagen ihnen besser nicht, dass James diese ganze Idee für brillant hielt," meinte Lily, „das stachelt sie nur an."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor," erwiderte James, „trotzdem, schon allein Snape den Trank zu stehlen war genial."

Sirius begann schallend zu lachen.

„Schon allein für diese Idee verdienen sie einen Orden," stimmte er James zu.

„So was könnt auch nur ihr zwei lustig finden," stellte Sarah Kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Wenn es um Snape geht, bringen die Beiden es fertig sich wie Dreizehnjährige aufzuführen," meinte Lily, „aber zum Glück bringen sie es in anderen Bereichen des täglichen Lebens fertig, sich wie zivilisierte Erwachsene zu benehmen."

Sarah zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „ach tatsächlich und welche meinst du da konkret."

Die beiden Frauen warfen einen Seitenblick zu ihren Männern, die sich immer noch darüber amüsierten, dass Lucy Snape so geschickt ausgeraubt hatte. Als Lily und Sarah einander wieder ansahen mussten auch sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

* * *

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Labortür unterbrach Severus Konzentration. Er ahnte wer da vor der Tür stand und war nicht gewillt, sie hereinzulassen. Nachdem sie allerdings fünf Minuten lang im Dreißig-Sekunden-Takt an die Tür geklopft hatte, beschloss er, dass es seiner Ruhe zuträglicher sein würde ihr zu öffnen um sie dann gleich wieder zum Gehen aufzufordern.

Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf. Lucy stand vor ihm, die Hand bereits für das nächste Klopfen gehoben.

„Und was willst du hier?" raunzte er.

„Es ist Samstag, seit fast vier Jahren helfe ich dir Samstags abends im Labor, erinnerst du dich?" fragte sie und lächelte dabei scheinheilig zu ihm hoch.

„Das war bevor du angefangen hast, meine Tränke zu stehlen. Also, was willst du heute, wenn es nichts gefährliches ist, kann ich es dir vielleicht einfach so rausreichen."

„Ach komm schon, du bist doch jetzt nicht wirklich beleidigt, oder?" fragte sie.

Er schnaubte wütend, „Beleidigt sind nur Idioten, die eine kleine Verletzung ihres Stolzes nicht hinnehmen können. Ich hingegen bin enttäuscht darüber, dass du mein Vertrauen missbraucht hast."

„Das ist doch das gleiche, nur eleganter ausgedrückt," erwiderte Lucy, „außerdem tut es mir leid, ich hätte den Trank ja selbst gebraut, wenn ich genug Zeit gehabt hätte."

„Wunderbar, dann wären es ja nur meine Vorräte gewesen, die du gestohlen hättest."

„Wollen wir daraus jetzt eine Grundsatzdiskussion über Diebstahl machen?" fragte Lucy genervt.

„Dafür, dass es dir angeblich leid tut, mich bestohlen zu haben, zeigst du dich nicht sehr reumütig."

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr nicht im geringsten leid tat, den Vielsafttrank gestohlen zu haben, ihr taten die Konsequenzen Leid, die Gefahr, der sie ihren Vater und Black ausgesetzt hatte, aber der Plan an sich, oh nein, dafür war sie, bedauerlicherweise, viel zu sehr Tochter ihres Vaters.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich verspreche es kommt bestimmt nie wieder vor."

„Versprich lieber nichts, was du ohnehin wieder brichst, wenn du meinst, dass die Umstände es erfordern," erwiderte Severus.

„Gut, dann verspreche ich nichts, aber lass mich wieder in dieses Labor."

Sie sah ihn bittend an und klimperte dabei ein wenig mit ihren Wimpern. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er nicht sicher war, ob er ihn über sie oder doch eher über sich selbst schüttelte, dann ließ er sie rein.

„Danke!" sagte sie und strahlte ihn an.

Ich werde weich, stellte er überrascht fest, als er wenig später in seinem Kessel rührte, während Lucy offenbar bemüht war ihre Sache besonders gut zu machen. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf, diesmal ganz klar über sich selbst. Merlin sei Dank hatte er keine eigenen Kinder, wenn Lucy Potter es schon schaffte, ihn derart um den Finger zu wickeln, wie sehe es da aus, wenn seine eigenen Kinder... Wirklich, es war gut, dass er keine hatte.

* * *

„Sie flirten miteinander," zischte Molly entsetzt.

„Du übertreibst Mum," versuchte Charlie sie zu beschwichtigen, „sie flirten überhaupt nicht."

„Oh doch, sie flirten und so wie sie aussieht wird sie Bill hoffnungslos den Kopf verdrehen."

„Mum, dramatisier das alles doch nicht so furchtbar, sie verstehen sich einfach nur gut. Was soll daran so falsch sein?"

„Falsch daran ist dieses Mädchen. Arthur, sag du auch mal was dazu."

Arthur sah verwirrt vom Phönixpropheten hoch.

„Was Liebling?"

„Dein Sohn flirtet mit einer Franzosin die er kaum kennt und du verkriechst dich hinter einer Zeitung."

„Leise Mum, sie werden dich in der Küche sonst hören."

„Nun," sagte Arthur, „das ist sicher schrecklich, aber ich habe Remus versprochen, dass ich ihm heute bei der Neuausstattung der Muggelhäuser mit Nahrung unterstütze. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Er küsste seine Frau auf die Wange und verschwand dann rasch Richtung Kamin.

„Offensichtlich," zischte Molly, „nimmt keiner außer mir dieses Problem ernst!"

„Das hast du sehr gut erkannt," erwiderte Charlie grinsend.

„Wer hat was erkannt?" fragte Sam von der Wohnzimmertür.

Sie hatte die Nacht im Fuchsbau verbracht und war noch im Bad gewesen.

„Mum fürchtet Fleur verdreht Bill den Kopf, ich glaube sie sieht schon lauter kleine halbfranzösische Enkelkinder hier rum rennen."

„Wäre doch süß," grinste Sam, „wir könnten dann hin und wieder Baby-Sitten."

„Mir wäre lieber wenn eure Kinder mein Wohnzimmer verwüsten," erwiderte Molly verdrossen.

Sam strahlte. Sie liebte diese kleinen Bemerkungen Mollys oder der anderen Weasleys, die ihr zeigten, dass sie voll zu Familie gehörte. Charlie küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Irgendwann," flüsterte er, „das alles kann nicht ewig so weiter gehen."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte sie.

„Bleibst du heute eigentlich den ganzen Tag?" fragte Charlie.

„Wenn Voldemort keine komischen Launen hat und ein Treffen einberuft," erwiderte sie, „ich hab auch keine Termine mit meiner Familie, daher kann ich machen was ich will und im Moment will ich nichts lieber, als auf dieser Couch neben dir zu sitzen."

Während die Beiden geredet hatten, war Molly in die Küche gegangen, wohl zum Teil um ihnen ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu geben und zum Teil um das verhängnisvolle Geschehen in der Küche zu beaufsichtigen.

Charlie grinste, „ich glaube Mum macht sich wirklich Sorgen um diese Sache mit den französischen Babys."

Sam lachte leise, „eine Franzosin ist auch viel schlimmer, als ein reinblütiges, verzogenes Todesserkind."

„Ich glaube Mum wird jedes Mal so reagieren, wenn sie glaubt einer von ihren Jungs interessiert sich für ein Mädchen. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht bei Ron und Hermine, jeder weiß, dass es bei den Beiden nur eine Frage der Zeit ist. Aber denk nicht, sie hätte Luftsprünge gemacht, als ich von dir erzählt habe."

„Und glaubst du, dass Bill sich für Fleur interessiert."

„Bill ist nicht so oberflächlich, dass er das bereits nach drei Tagen entscheidet. Ich finde meine Mum reagiert ziemlich über, aber das zu beobachten macht einen riesen Spaß."

Sie Beide mussten lachen.

„Wie auch immer," flüsterte Charlie, „wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, die sie in der Küche verbringt."

Er beugte sich zu Sam und küsste sie, ließ seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt wandern.

„Wir könnten natürlich auch wieder hoch gehen," murmelte er und ließ seine Lippen dann langsam über ihren Hals wandern.

„Klingt verlockend."

Er hob sie hoch, die Lippen immer noch auf ihren und trug sie hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Wo sind die Beiden hin?" fragte Molly, als sie nur Minuten später mit Fleur und Bill das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Offenbar hatten sie besseres zu tun, als uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu bescheren und wer kann ihnen das schon verdenken," erwiderte Bill trocken.

„Am Vormittag," murmelte Molly, „früher hatte man wenigstens den Anstand bis zum Abend zu warten."

Bill mühte sich sein Grinsen nicht zu zeigen.

„Wer weiß ob Sam heute Abend noch hier ist, gönn den Beiden ihren Spaß."

„Immer'in sind sie nach oben gegangen," stellte Fleur fest.

Molly machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht. Ihr Problem war nicht, dass Charlie und Sam, nun, taten was immer sie taten, oh nein. Ihr Problem war, dass sie jetzt ganz sicher die nächsten paar Stunden allein war, mit Bill und dem Veela Mädchen.

* * *

Ginny war wütend. Und das ließ sie Lucy und Debbie auch deutlich spüren. Nachdem Hermine unter den empörten Blicken von Ginny, Ron und Harry erklärt hatte, dass sie zwar Draco Malfoy keineswegs vertraute, aber Lucy recht hatte, wenn sie ihn als einzig mögliche Informationsquelle ansah, hatte Ginny kein Wort mehr mit ihren Beiden besten Freundinnen gewechselt und das war jetzt immerhin drei Tage her.

Sie, Ron und Harry hatten sich gegen die vier anderen verschworen und bildeten nun einen kleinen privaten Kreis. Harry hatte gemeint, wenn die anderen Malfoy fragen wollten, dann sollten sie es tun, er wolle damit nichts zu tun haben. Hermine wiederum war wütend, weil die drei dieses, wie sie immer wieder betonte, demokratische Urteil missachteten. Sie hatte gemeint, dass Harry, Ron und Ginny diese Gruppenentscheidung akzeptieren und lieber mit den anderen an einem Strang ziehen sollten, anstatt beleidigt zu sein.

Lucy hatte daraufhin hinzugefügt, dass ohnehin nur Idioten beleidigt wären, die eine kleine Verletzung ihres Stolzes nicht hinnehmen konnten.

Diese Aussage von Lucy, war in Ginnys Augen ohnehin der Gipfel der Dreistigkeit, wie oft hatte Lucy denn schon vor sich hingeschmollt? Die Stimmung unter den sonst so unzertrennlichen Sieben war jedenfalls alles andere als gut. Ginny saß an diesem Nachmittag auf ihrem Bett und las, während Lucy und Debbie auf Lucys Bett saßen und durchgingen, wie sie Malfoy auf die Horkruxe ansprechen sollten. Die drei Mädchen saßen allein im Schlafsaal, was ein Glück war, denn in diesem Moment platzte die gesamte, angestaute Wut aus Ginny heraus.

„Ich versteh euch Beide nicht und dich am allerwenigsten Lucy!"

Die Beiden sahen zu ihr.

„Und was genau?" fragte Lucy kühl und mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Wie könnt ihr und gerade du, Malfoy vertrauen und ihm von diesen Horkruxen erzählen?"

„Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun," erwiderte Debbie ruhig.

„Ach nein? Im Orden scheinen gerade einmal sieben Leute davon zu wissen und ihr wollt ausgerechnet Malfoy danach fragen."

Lucy setzte gerade zu einer heftigen Antwort an, doch Debbie kam ihr zuvor.

„Schau, entweder Malfoy weiß etwas über Horkruxe oder nicht, wenn er etwas weiß dann sagt er es uns, aber er weiß nicht mehr, als er zuvor wusste. Wenn er nichts weiß, dann haben wir ihm nichts weiter verraten, als einen Begriff, mit dem er nichts anfangen kann."

Debbies Argumentation war so einleuchtend, dass es Ginny die Sprache verschlug.

„Wir alle können ihn nicht ausstehen. Einerseits, weil es schon seit der ersten Klasse immer wieder Streit mit ihm gab, aber viel mehr weil er Lucy entführt hat. Aber das müssen wir jetzt einfach außer acht lassen, wenn selbst Lucy es kann, warum können wir es nicht?"

„Ich hasse es, dass du so vernünftig bist," sagte Ginny.

„Na ja, ihr zwei braucht doch jemanden, der euch hin und wieder auf den Boden zurück holt."

Die Drei sahen sich an und dann umarmten sie einander. Schließlich lagen sie alle drei ineinander verschlungen auf Lucys Bett.

„Warum hasst du ihn nicht mehr?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Ich glaube es hat mit der Gerichtsverhandlung angefangen. Er sah damals so verloren aus und er hat ja auch alles verloren, seine Eltern, seine Freunde, sein ganzes Leben. Und er bereut, dass er mich entführt hat. Vielleicht wird er sich das für den Rest seines Lebens vorwerfen."

Sie schwieg kurz ehe sie fort fuhr.

„Letzte Woche, hatte ich einen Albtraum. Ich hätte euch ja geweckt, aber ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis zu Harry zu gehen. Aber als ich im Gryffindorturm ankam, bin ich irgendwie zusammengebrochen. Und Draco war noch wach und hat mich beruhigt. Er wollte mich eigentlich zu Harry hochbringen, aber dann... ich weiß nicht, irgendwie wollte ich bei ihm bleiben. Ich hab ihn gefragt wer er wirklich ist. Und er hat mir von sich erzählt, seinem Leben seiner Kindheit. Na ja, jedenfalls glaube ich, dass wir Freunde werden könnten. Er hatte gar kein so anderes Leben wie ich. Bloß auf der anderen Seite, aber das ist nicht seine Schuld, oder? Was wenn wir in Familien geboren wären, die auf der anderen Seite gestanden hätten. Vielleicht hätten wir dann das gleiche getan wie er."

„Das klingt so schrecklich einleuchtend," meinte Debbie, „man kriegt richtig Mitleid mit ihm, wenn man sich das durch den Kopf gehen lässt."

Selbst Ginny musste dem zustimmen.

* * *

AN: Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr und hoffe ihr hattet einen guten Übergang.

Ich hoffe dieses neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Es ist ein bisschen fröhlicher, als die vorherigen Kapitel, aber keine Sorge, im nächsten wird es wieder spannend, denn wir alle wissen ja, dass die jungen Helden nichts anderes als Dummheiten im Kopf haben... also freut euch schon mal. Ich wiederum würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen.

Bis dann, Sanny


	13. Kapitel 12 Risiken Abwägen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 12

Risiken Abwägen

* * *

„Draco, könnten ich mit dir reden?" fragte Neville.

Der Angesprochene wandte sich um und seinem Gesicht war deutlich zu entnehmen, wie überrascht er war, als er Neville und Debbie sah.

„Ähm von mir aus, was gibt's denn?" fragte Draco leicht irritiert.

„Na ja, das erfordert eine etwas privatere Atmosphäre," erwiderte Neville.

Nun wurde Draco doch ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Und wo hast du Potter und Weasley gelassen?" fragte er.

Seit der Prügelei am ersten Tag hatte es zwar keine direkte Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Harry gegeben, doch er traute dem Frieden nicht ganz.

„Hältst du uns für so hinterhältig?" fragte Neville.

„Ganz ehrlich Longbottom, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher," erwiderte Draco.

„Harry und Ron halten nichts von diesem Plan, also brauchst du dir um die keinen Kopf machen. Und jetzt komm schon."

Noch nicht vollends beruhigt folgte Draco den beiden Gryffindors durch das Schloss in den siebten Stock.

„Der Raum der Wünsche?" fragte Draco.

Neville hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, „Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Lucy hat ihn mir gezeigt, letzten Januar."

Neville nickte und Draco konnte sehen, dass eine seiner Hände sich zur Faust ballte während er vor der Wand hin und her zu laufen begann. Die kleine Geste beunruhigte Draco ein wenig und vorsichtshalber griff er in der Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Schließlich erschien die Tür in der Wand und Neville hielt sie für Debbie und Draco auf.

Im Raum warteten bereits Hermine, Ginny und Lucy auf die drei. Der Raum war gestaltet wie ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer und war hauptsächlich in warmen Rot- und Goldtönen gehalten. Neville und Debbie setzten sich und Draco folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Und was soll dieses mysteriöse Treffen?" fragte er und ließ den Blick durch die Runde schweifen.

„Wir haben eine Frage," begann Hermine zögernd.

„Und weil ihr eine Frage habt veranstaltet ihr ein solches Drama?" fragte er.

Nun, da offensichtlich war, dass weder Harry Potter, noch Ron Weasley hier waren und auch keiner einen weiteren Racheakt zu planen schien, entspannte er sich merklich und kehrte zu seinem üblichen, spöttischen Ton zurück.

„Es ist keine gewöhnliche Frage," fuhr Hermine ihn an, „es geht um etwas, das vermutlich absolut schwarzmagisch ist und ehrlich gesagt ist sich keiner von uns sicher, ob es besonders clever ist, ausgerechnet dich zu Rate zu ziehen. Also spar dir deinen Spott."

Er hob die Hände, als würde er sich ergeben, „Okay, du bist der Boss."

Hermine erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

„Worum es eigentlich geht," übernahm Lucy schnell das Wort, „ist ein, wie wir vermuten schwarzmagisches Objekt, das Horkrux heißt. Unser Problem ist, dass wir nicht wissen was es ist und nachdem wir uns die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen haben, in dem Versuch in der Bibliothek was zu finden ohne dabei auch nur die kleinste Spur von diesen Horkruxen zu finden, kamen wir auf die Idee jemanden zu fragen, der nun ja..."

„In einem schwarzmagischen Umfeld groß geworden ist," beendete er ihren Satz.

Er dachte nach, Horkrux, er war sich sicher das Wort schon einmal gelesen zu haben. Doch er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, an die Zeiten, in denen er sich noch heimlich in die Bibliothek seiner Eltern geschlichen hatte um in alten schwarzmagischen Büchern zu lesen. Er schloss die Augen, er konnte die schweren alten Seiten fast zwischen den Fingern spüren und die verschlungene, zum Teil schwer zu entziffernde Schrift lesen.

Woher kannte er das Wort Horkruxe? Er sah ein Buch vor seinen Augen, _Von den dunkelsten Künsten_, er sah seinen eigenen Finger über das Inhaltsverzeichnis gleiten. Und da war ein Kapitel mit dem Titel Horkruxe. Doch es war nicht das Kapitel gewesen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen hatte. Er hatte stattdessen ein Kapitel über Blutriten gelesen. Das war in den Weihnachtsferien gewesen. Er konnte sich jetzt richtig daran erinnern. Er war in dem Kapitel über Blutriten nicht weit gekommen. Seine Eltern waren zurückgekehrt und er hatte das Buch hastig zurück ins Regal gestellt und getan als lese er etwas für seine Hausaufgeben nach.

„Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich diesen Begriff in einem Buch gelesen habe, dessen Titel ‚Von den dunkelsten Künsten' war," begann er, „allerdings habe ich damals nicht das Kapitel gelesen, in dem es um diese Horkruxe ging. Aber ihr habt vermutlich recht damit, dass es etwas hoch schwarzmagisches ist. Ich kann euch aber absolut nicht weiterhelfen, was den Zweck eines Horkruxes betrifft."

„Na ja, immerhin kennen wir jetzt einen Buchtitel in dem wir garantiert was finden," meinte Ginny.

„Danke für deine Hilfe," sagte Lucy und lächelte.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln, „Kein Problem."

* * *

„Remus?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin froh das du hier bist," sagte Dora und kam in den Flur um ihren ankommenden Freund zu begrüßen.

Er küsste sie sanft, „ich hab mich doch nur kurz um die Versorgung der Evakuierten gekümmert," erwiderte er lächelnd und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Alles okay mit dir, du bist ziemlich blass."

„Mh." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen ihn.

„Dora, du machst mir angst, ist irgendjemandem was passiert?"

„Nein, alles geht's bestens soweit ich weiß."

Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Ich hab was zu essen gemacht."

Dora verhielt sich eindeutig merkwürdig und Remus hätte zu gerne gewusst, worauf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten zurück zu führen war. Verwirrt stocherte er in den Bratkartoffeln herum die sie gemacht hatte. Seit wann kochte Dora überhaupt Essen? Sie war ganz klar nicht der Typ Hexe, der die Zeit am Herd verbrachte.

Sie sagte kaum ein Wort während sie Beide aßen, reagierte nur mit einem kaum verständlichen Murmeln auf Fragen seinerseits. Er begann langsam sich Sorgen zu machen. Was konnte mit ihr nicht stimmen? Sie hatte gesagt niemandem war etwas passiert, also was brachte sie dermaßen außer Fassung. Er sah sie an, sie hatte aufgehört zu essen obwohl ihr Teller noch fast ganz voll war und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre rechte Hand.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht in der du rausgefunden hast, dass Charlie dich betrügt?" fragte er.

„Mh, wie könnte ich das vergessen," erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wann war das noch mal?" fragte er weiter.

„Es war Silvester und du hast mich hinterher völlig aufgelöst irgendwo gefunden, wie kommst du gerade jetzt darauf?" fragte sie.

„Es ging mir nur grad durch den Kopf," antwortete er und fuhr fort seine Bratkartoffeln zu essen.

„Du wolltest mich überprüfen," stellte sie überrascht fest, „du wolltest wissen, ob ich wirklich ich bin."

Sie kniff wütend die Lippen zusammen und starrte ihn ärgerlich an.

„Tut mir leid, aber wenn du dich so seltsam verhältst," erwiderte er.

Er aß weiter, doch sie stand schon auf und kippte den Rest ihrer Bratkartoffeln in den Mülleimer. Sein Blick folgte ihr als sie die Küche verließ und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Nachdenklich beendete er die Mahlzeit, spülte beide Teller und die Bratpfanne. Er hätte auch einen Reinigungszauber verwenden können, doch angesichts der Stimmung, die gerade noch zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war er nicht gerade scharf darauf wieder im gleichen Raum zu sein wie Dora.

Nachdem er alles gespült, abgetrocknet und weggeräumt hatte, kam er schließlich nicht mehr darum herum ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo Dora auf der Couch hockte und in einem Buch las. Er setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und begann selbst zu lesen. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen hielt den ganzen restlichen Abend an. Um halb zwölf legte Remus sein Buch weg, um ins Bett zu gehen. Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen. Es dauerte sicher noch eine Stunde, bis Dora ebenfalls ins Bett kam. Nachdem sie eine Weile einfach nebeneinander gelegen hatten, schob Dora eine Hand in seine.

„Remus," flüsterte sie.

„Ja."

„Es tut mir leid."

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher was ihr leid tat, doch er murmelte „schon okay." Er drehte sich zu ihr um sie zu küssen. Als seine Hand ihre Wange berührte merkte er, dass sie feucht war.

„Weinst du?"

Sie schniefte leise. Er setzte sich auf und sie folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?" murmelte er und strich ihr dabei vorsichtig durch die Haare.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Remus Hand auf ihren Haaren erstarrte. Es herrschte absolute Stille in dem Raum, keiner von Beiden gab ein Geräusch von sich.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Remus schließlich nach einigen Minuten in denen er zu keiner Reaktion fähig gewesen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht," erwiderte sie.

Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und ihre Stimme klang jetzt gefasst.

„Ich hab den Trank regelmäßig genommen. Es dürfte eigentlich nicht sein."

„Und du bist ganz sicher?" fragte er.

„Ja, ich hab es schon länger vermutet und als du heute weg warst bin ich zu Jane ins Krankenhaus gefahren um mich zu vergewissern."

Remus schloss seine Augen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Scheiße," murmelte er in die Dunkelheit.

„Ja genau," erwiderte Dora, „scheiße."

Es war nicht so, dass Remus nicht gerne Vater werden würde. Ein Kind war etwas fantastisches, ein kleines Wunder. Er konnte sich noch immer daran erinnern, wie er Harry, Lucy und Josh zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte. Aber er und Dora waren sich immer einige gewesen, dass sie kein Kind zwingen wollten, in dieser Welt zu leben. Was sollte das schon für ein Leben sein, in dem man vom Moment der Geburt an geächtete Eltern hatte. In der ein Wahnsinniger die Macht hatte und nicht eine Sekunde zögern würde, auch das Kind zu ermorden. Und jetzt war Dora schwanger.

„Dann werden wir also Eltern?"

„In gut acht Monaten."

* * *

„Du wirst was?" fragte Sirius.

James sah seinen besten Freund angewidert an und wischte sich Bier von der Brille, dass Sirius über den Gartentisch hinweg gespuckt hatte.

„Vater," wiederholte Remus, „dass ist das, was du Gerüchten zu folge bereits seit zehn Jahren bist."

„Na dann gratulier ich dir," sagte James und stand auf um Remus brüderlich zu umarmen.

„Danke," erwiderte Remus gequält.

„Deine Begeisterung hält sich in Grenzen, wie?" fragte Sirius.

„Hält sich in Grenzen ist gut," murmelte Remus, „wenn dieser scheiß Krieg nicht wäre."

„Ich weiß was du meinst," stimmte Sirius ihm zu.

„Als Josh geboren wurde, hatte Voldemort immerhin noch nicht die komplette Macht übernommen, aber jetzt, kann man einem Kind das antun? Ich meine, wer weiß, wann all das endet. Vielleicht lernt mein Kind niemals so was wie Frieden kennen."

James spielte nachdenklich mit dem Deckel seiner Bierflasche.

„Stimmt schon," sagte er, „ich meine Harry, Lucy, Hermine, Josh und die anderen haben im Grunde auch nie Frieden kennen gelernt.

Aber damals konnte ja keiner wissen, dass der Krieg noch so lange anhalten würde. Mittlerweile habe ich daran ehrlich gesagt gar keine Erwartungen mehr."

Remus nickte, „genau, man ist in dieser Hinsicht einfach desillusioniert. Man macht sich keine Hoffnungen mehr, dass es bald vorbei sein wird."

„Aber ihr denkt doch nicht darüber nach, das Baby abzutreiben, oder?" fragte James und sah Remus argwöhnisch an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," erwiderte Remus und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „es ist halt bloß, dass wir Beide das nicht geplant haben. Die Nachricht hat mich ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Uns Beide."

Er trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier.

„Trotzdem, ich schwöre dir, wenn du dieses Baby im Arm hältst, wirst du dich fühlen wie der glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Welt," sagte James, „und du wirst dich fragen, wie du eine Sekunde denken konntest es wäre falsch, dieses Baby zu kriegen."

Remus lächelte dankbar, angesichts der aufmunternden Worte, „du musste es wissen, mh?"

„Natürlich."

Sie schwiegen einige Minuten lang. Remus merkte, wie nach James Worten ein wenig seiner Anspannung verschwand und er lächelte ein wenig, als er überlegte, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sein würde.

Dann begann Sirius zu grinsen, „und weißt du schon wen von uns du zum Paten machst?"

„Keinen," erwiderte Remus ohne zu zögern.

„Und wieso das nicht, wenn man fragen darf?"

Remus sah die Beiden abwechselnd an, „weil ihr zwei hoffnungslose Chaoten seid, die schon mit ihren eigenen Kindern überfordert sind."

„Das tat weh," sagte James.

„Also ich würde nicht hoffnungslose Chaoten sagen, eher liebenswert," befand Sirius.

„Trotzdem, an dem Chaoten kommt ihr nicht vorbei."

„Und was macht ihr jetzt?" fragte James, „ich meine, ihr braucht eine größere Wohnung."

„Ja und das dürfte schwierig werden."

„Ihr könnt hier einziehen," meinte Sirius begeistert, „das Haus ist ja wohl groß genug und außerdem wäre es genial wenn wir drei wieder zusammen wohnen."

„Wieso lädst du einfach Leute ein in meinem Haus zu wohnen?" fragte James.

„Ah stimmt, das ist dein Haus."

„Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, mir gefällt die Idee ziemlich gut, es geht bloß ums Prinzip."

Sirius winkte ab.

„Und ich denke, dass wir recht bald heiraten werden," sagte Remus.

„Ich hab mich ohnehin gewundert, warum ihr das nicht längst getan habt," meinte James.

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwie schien der Zeitpunkt nie günstig."

„Aber jetzt ist er perfekt, nachdem Voldemort die Macht übernommen hat und so," spottete Sirius.

„Du bist ein Idiot," meinte James und schlug ihm leicht auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua, wofür war das denn?" fragte Sirius sich dabei leidend den Hinterkopf reibend.

„Dafür dass du ein Idiot bist," wiederholte James, während Remus nur vielsagend grinste.

* * *

„Und habt ihr schon was gefunden?"

Lucy sah von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und direkt in Dracos Gesicht.

„Gefunden?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ja." Er ließ die Bücher die er im Arm gehalten hatte auf ihren Tisch fallen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.

„Wovon... achso, wegen den Horkruxen."

„Genau, ich wollte bloß wissen ob euch meine Erinnerung irgendwie geholfen hat."

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht, das Buch gibt es in dieser Bibliothek nämlich nicht."

Sie machte eine ausladende Geste mit der sie auf die umstehenden Regale deutete.

„Mh, das ist natürlich eher ärgerlich."

„Ja, man sollte meinen, in einer so gut sortierten Bibliothek wie der unseren gibt es alles, aber über Horkruxe: nichts."

„Könnt ihr nicht jemanden Fragen, der sich mit schwarzer Magie auskennt, Snape zum Beispiel vielleicht weiß er was und du hilfst ihm doch immer im Labor."

„Oh, er weiß was Horkruxe sind. Ich denke nur nicht, dass er es mir sagen würde."

„Und warum?"

„Na ja, also," begann sie und erzählte ihm dann die Geschichte, wie sich Neville und Harry in die Ordensversammlung eingeschlichen hatten.

Draco grinste als sie geendet hatte, „und ihr seid dann Gryffindors, ja?" fragte er.

„Allerdings," erwiderte Lucy, ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Also die Aktion war schon ziemlich Slytherin," stellte Draco fest.

„Ich nehme an, aus deinem Mund ist das ein Kompliment?" vergewisserte Lucy sich.

„Klar. Jedenfalls, wie wichtig ist es euch zu wissen, was diese Horkruxe nun sind?"

„Na ja, schon relativ wichtig."

Draco sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Es gibt da vielleicht eine Möglichkeit."

„Und die wäre?" fragte Lucy.

„Also," begann er zögerlich, „eventuell wäre es möglich die Schutzzauber von Malfoy Mannor zu umgehen und das Buch aus der Bibliothek meiner Eltern zu stehlen."

„Geht's noch ein bisschen schwammiger?" fragte Lucy.

Sie hing jetzt förmlich an Dracos Lippen.

„Es gibt einen Geheimgang, den ich als Kind zufällig entdeckt habe und den die Schutzzauber soweit ich weiß nicht einschließen, er beginnt außerhalb des Grundstücks, führt sicher um die siebzig Meter unter die Erde und endet im Keller. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er von den Schutzzaubern wirklich nicht eingeschlossen wird, aber ich habe die paar Mal, als ich ihn benutzt habe nicht gemerkt, dass ich die Schutzzauber durchquere. Normalerweise hinterlässt das immer so ein seltsames kribbeln auf der Haut."

Lucy raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche, dann packte sie Dracos Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.

„Und wo willst du jetzt hin?" fragte er, während sie bereits die Bibliothek verließen.

„In den Raum der Wünsche natürlich," erwiderte Lucy und verdrehte die Augen, weil er das Offensichtliche scheinbar nicht sah.

„Klar, warum bin ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen," erwiderte er mit einem ironischen Unterton.

Sie hatte sein Handgelenk losgelassen, ihr Tempo jedoch nicht gemindert.

„Dafür, dass du so klein bist, hast du ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf," meinte Draco.

„So klein bin ich auch mal wieder nicht," antwortete Lucy und erhöhte ihr Tempo noch ein bisschen.

„Und was genau willst du im Raum der Wünsche?" fragte er.

„Ich hoffe, dass die anderen dort sind."

Endlich waren sie im siebten Stock angekommen, wo Lucy dreimal vor der Wand hin und her lief und dann schwungvoll die Tür aufriss. Draco folgte ihr. Im Raum saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville, die die beiden Neuankömmlinge mit überraschten bis mörderischen Blicken ansahen.

Harrys Blick wanderte von Draco zu Lucy und wieder zurück.

„Und du bringst Malfoy hierher, weil...?" fragte er.

„Weil er eine brillante Idee hatte."

„Aha." Harrys Blick wurde nicht freundlicher.

„Wo sind Debbie und Ginny?" fragte Lucy.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann es dir gleich sagen," antwortete Harry.

Er holte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Tasche und aktivierte sie.

„In eurem Schlafsaal."

„Dann werde ich sie holen, ihr wartet hier."

Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

„Verstehe einer dieses Mädchen," murmelte Harry.

„Da sagt er was," murmelte Draco leise.

Harry und Ron betrachteten ihn immer noch argwöhnisch, während Hermine und Neville wieder dazu übergegangen waren ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Wollt ihr mich tot starren?" fragte Draco nach einigen Minuten.

„Halt die Fresse Malfoy," erwiderte Harry.

Kurz darauf kam Lucy wieder, mit Ginny und Debbie im Schlepptau, die beide reichlich irritiert aussahen.

„Und was ist nun diese mysteriöse, geniale Idee?" fragte Harry.

„Wir stehlen das Buch über Horkruxe aus Malfoy Manor," erwiderte Lucy.

„Super Idee," sagte Harry, „weil wir alle so gut darin sind Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen und absolut erfahren, was Duelle mit Todessern betrifft."

„Jetzt warte doch erst mal ab, bis du den ganzen Plan kennst."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir schon einen Plan haben," meldete Draco sich zu Wort.

„Okay, dann halt den Plan-Ansatz. Draco, dein Part."

In knappen Worten berichtete Draco von dem Gang.

„Also nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, wir sollen durch einen geheimen Gang, den deine Eltern nicht kennen in euer Haus einsteigen, dann vom Keller in die Bibliothek gehen, dort ein schwarzmagisches Buch stehlen und dann von der Bibliothek zurück in den Keller um uns durch den Gang wieder nach draußen zu schleichen," fasste Harry zusammen.

„Wenn du es so sagst, klingt es viel komplizierter als es eigentlich ist," beschwerte sich Lucy.

„Ich kann es sogar noch ein bisschen komplizierter machen. Wie kommen wir überhaupt zu diesem Gang? Soweit ich weiß ist Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, oder? Und wenn wir im Haus sind, falls Malfoy recht hat und dieser Tunnel tatsächlich nicht von den Schutzzaubern erfasst wird, müssen wir immer noch damit rechnen, auf dem Weg zu eurer Bibliothek deinen Eltern, euren Hauselfern oder irgendwelchen Besuchern zu begegnen."

„Klingt eher so als wäre das schwer zu realisieren," gab Lucy zu.

„Du hast es erfasst," erwiderte Harry.

Er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Andererseits will ich wissen, was es mit diesen Horkruxen auf sich hat."

„Du ziehst das doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung, oder?" fragte Hermine scharf.

„Doch, ich glaube das tue ich."

„Harry!"

„Ich nehme an, Lucy ist nicht besonders scharf darauf, dorthin zurück zu kehren, oder?" fragte Harry.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, darüber hatte sie nicht nachgedacht.

„Nicht unbedingt," gab sie zu.

„Malfoy muss natürlich mitkommen, weil er das Haus kennt. Und wir sollten nicht zu viele sein, das heißt ihr Mädchen bleibt hier, nur Neville, Ron, Malfoy und ich gehen."

„Was?" protestierte Ginny, „Moment, wenn wir das durchziehen, will ich auch mit."

„Du gehst auf gar keinen Fall," erwiderte Ron, „aber ich wäre dabei."

„Ihr seid vollkommen Wahnsinnig," stellte Hermine fest, „wenn ihr erwischt werdet bringen die euch um, sofort."

„Deswegen bleibt ihr ja hier, wenn wir nach einer gewissen Zeit nicht zurück sind, benachrichtigt ihr Dumbledore oder sonst wen."

„Ich bin absolut dagegen, es ist schlicht zu gefährlich und ihr könnt nicht genug um euch ernsthaft zur Wehr setzen zu können, wenn ihr erwischt werdet."

„Siehst du eine andere Möglichkeit herauszufinden was nun mit diesen Horkruxen ist?" konterte Harry.

„Als es nur darum ging, Malfoy zu fragen ob er etwas weiß, warst du dagegen, aber jetzt willst du in das Haus seiner Eltern einbrechen!" fuhr Hermine ihn an.

„Du musst doch nicht mitkommen, also, warum regst du dich so auf?" fragte Harry.

„Also ich stimme Hermine zu," merkte Neville an, „ich will auch wissen was diese Horkruxe sind, aber ich bin nicht scharf darauf mein Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen, denn nichts anderes tut ihr."

„Dann fliegen wir eben nur zu dritt."

„Vor zehn Minuten hast du noch gesagt, dass der Plan ziemlich gewagt ist und jetzt willst du ihn unbedingt umsetzen, was bitte soll das denn?"

„Ich hab abgewogen, das Risiko gegen die Informationen und die Informationen haben gewonnen."

„Also setzt du lieber dein Leben und das aller anderen die mitkommen aufs Spiel?" giftete Hermine.

„Niemand muss mitkommen, ich geh auch allein mit Malfoy."

„Also wie gesagt, ich komm auf jeden Fall mit," wiederholte Ron.

„Ich würde auch mitkommen," erinnerte Ginny sie.

„Nein," sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

„Warum schließt ihr eigentlich von Anfang an aus, das Debbie und ich mitkommen?" fragte sie und funkelte Harry und Ron an.

„Weil ihr ein Jahr jünger seid," antwortete Ron, „und weil du meine Schwester bist und Hermine recht hat, wenn sie sagt, dass es verflucht gefährlich wird und ich nicht will, dass dir was passiert."

„Und was, wenn ich nicht will, dass du gehst, weil dir was passieren könnte?" konterte Ginny.

„Dann sage ich, dass ich älter bin und deshalb nicht auf dich hören muss."

Die Geschwister funkelten einander an.

„Debbie, sag auch mal was dazu," appelierte Ginny an ihre Freundin.

„Also, ich bin nicht scharf darauf, Nachts nach Wiltshire zu fliegen, wie du weißt bin ich nämlich nicht gerade eine begnadete Fliegerin, von daher denke ich nicht, dass ich mitkommen werde, allerdings hast du prinzipiell recht. Warum sollte von vorne herein festgelegt werden, dass wir nicht mit dürfen."

„Ginny, wir müssen knapp siebenhundert Kilometer fliegen und dann in ein Haus einbrechen, meinst du wirklich, du würdest dir das zutrauen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, allerdings!"

„Na schön, dann komm von mir aus mit."

„Was?" fragte Ron empört.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „sie ist recht fit in den Selbstverteidigungsstunden, also, warum sollen wir uns ewig mit Streiten aufhalten, vielleicht ist es eine gute Idee sie mitzunehmen."

Ron schaute Harry ärgerlich an, angesichts dieser plötzlichen Meinungsänderung."

„Also ich finde, keiner von euch sollte gehen," begann Hermine erneut, wurde von den Befürwortern des Plans jedoch geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Wir müssen das natürlich genau ausarbeiten," sagte Harry, „wir brauchen eine Flugroute und wir müssen uns tarnen können wenn wir im Haus sind. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir alle unter den Tarnumhang passen."

„Du hast einen Tarnumhang?" fragte Draco überrascht und stieß ein leises beeindrucktes Pfeifen aus.

„Ist ein altes Familienerbstück und er gehört Lucy und mir. Hat sich schon als recht nützlich erwiesen."

„Wir könnten euch mit Desillusionierungszaubern belegen," schlug Lucy vor.

„Hermine ist die Einzige von uns, die die vernünftig hinkriegt," wandte Ginny ein.

„Also ich unterstütze diese Aktion ganz sicher nicht, indem ich euch mit dem Desillusionierungszauber helfe."

„Ich kann ihn," meinte Draco.

„Dann wäre zumindest das Tarnungsproblem gelöst," stellte Harry erfreut fest.

„Na dann ist der Rest doch ein Kinderspiel," meinte Ron ironisch.

* * *

AN: Das ging doch recht schnell diesmal. Allerdings stehen jetzt bei mir die letzten gut drei Monate vor den schriftlichen Abiturprüfungen an und ich weiß nicht, wie zügig ich da mit dem schreiben hinterherkomme. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr weiterlest und mich mit Reviews erfreut.

Bis demnächst Sanny


	14. Kapitel 13 Der Einbruch

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 13

Der Einbruch

* * *

Der Plan, den sie ausgearbeitet hatten, war in Harrys Augen so gut wie es unter den gegebenen Umständen ging. Sie hatten mit Hilfe von Karten eine Route ausgearbeitet, die etwa 740 km lang war und bei der sie größere Muggelstädte umflogen. Der Vier-Punkte-Zauber sollte ihnen zusätzlich zu den Karten helfen den Kurs zu behalten. Außerdem hatte Draco eine Grundrisszeichnung von Malfoy Manor angefertigt, die sich Harry, Ron und Ginny so gut wie irgendwie möglich eingeprägt hatten. Sie würden sich erst mit Desillusionierungszaubern belegen, wenn sie den Eingang zum Tunnel erreicht hatten, damit sie sich auf dem Flug nicht verlieren würden, daher konnten sie erst in der Dämmerung losfliegen.

Sie rechneten damit, für die Flugstrecke etwa sieben Stunden zu brauchen, weiterhin rechneten sie mit einer bis zwei Stunden für ihren Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor. Nach ihrem Eindringen in das Haus würden sie bis zum Abend warten müssen, ehe sie zurückflogen. Sie würden also länger als einen Tag weg sein.

Das stellte sie vor mehrere Probleme. Erstens durfte niemandem ihre Abwesenheit im Schloss auffallen - es kam also nur in Frage das Wochenende zu nutzen - Das zweite war, dass über 24 Stunden ein sehr langer Zeitraum war in dem zunächst keiner mitkriegen würde, wenn ihnen etwas passierte. Zur Absicherung hatte Harry daher seinem Vater und Sirius unter einem Vorwand ihre Zwei-Wege-Spiegel abgequatscht. Er hatte ihnen allerdings das Versprechen geben müssen, sie ihnen wieder zu geben, falls sie sie brauchen sollten.

Sie hatten vereinbart, bei ihrer Ankunft am Tunnel Lucy zu kontaktieren. Dann wieder, wenn sie den Tunnel verließen und das Haus betraten. Solange sie im Haus waren, alle halbe Stunde, mit einem Spielraum von fünf Minuten und schließlich wenn sie das Haus wieder verlassen hatten. Um ihre Abwesenheit im Schloss zu vertuschen, hatte Lucy äußerst wiederwillig noch mehr Vielsafttrank gestohlen. Alle paar Stunden würde sich einer der anderen in Harry, Ron, Ginny oder Draco verwandeln und sich im Schloss sehen lassen.

So viel zur Theorie, jetzt kam es darauf an, das ganze auch in der Praxis umzusetzen.

Ginny und Ron, die Beide keine besonders guten Besen besaßen hatten sich zwei von Dean und Blaise Zabini geliehen. Wobei es genau genommen Debbie und Draco gewesen waren, die die Beiden um die Besen gebeten hatten. Die Jungen aus Harrys, Rons und Dracos Schlafsaal würden ohnehin mitkriegen, dass irgendetwas Komisches vor sich ging, daher war es sinnvoll gewesen sie um die Besen zu bitten und nicht noch jemanden, der vielleicht komische Fragen stellen würde. Dean, Seamus und Blaise waren ohnehin schon neugierig genug. Obwohl Harry zugeben musste, dass es nur natürlich war, Fragen zu stellen, wenn er und Malfoy auf einmal miteinander auskamen. Harry selbst sah die Verbindung mit Draco als Zweckgemeinschaft. Er konnte den Slytherin immer noch nicht leiden und war weit entfernt davon, ihm zu verzeihen. Doch sie brauchten Draco um an diese Horkrux-Information zu kommen und dafür war Harry bereit mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

* * *

Ginny, Ron, Harry und Draco waren in warme, schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, mit denen man sie hoffentlich am Nachthimmel nicht sehen würde. Schon im Raum der Wünsche hatten sie sich von Debbie, Lucy und Neville verabschiedet. Die drei wollten die Nacht über dort bleiben. Ron hatte ihnen angesehen, dass sie sich schon jetzt Sorgen machten. Sogar Draco war von beiden Mädchen mit einer Umarmung bedacht worden.

Hermine war nicht dort gewesen. An ihrer Meinung zu dem Plan hatte sich nichts geändert und ihr Verhalten unterstrich diese zusätzlich. Ron unterdrückte die Enttäuschung über Hermines Abwesenheit, während er Zabinis Besen bestieg und mit den drei Anderen in den schwarzen Nachthimmel aufstieg. Harry flog ganz vorne, Ginny war direkt hinter ihm, ihr folgte Ron und Draco bildete den Schluss.

Harry hatte die Karte vor sich auf seinen Besen geheftet. Erst gestern hatte Neville noch einen nützlichen Zauber gefunden, mit dem man eine Landkarte dazu bringen konnte, die eigene Position auf ihr anzuzeigen. Das kam den Vieren natürlich sehr zu Gute, da es so viel leichter sein würde, nicht vom Kurs ab zu kommen. Sie flogen hoch, so hoch, dass es unmöglich sein würde, sie von unten zu sehen. Der Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren und Ron war dankbar für den Umhang, den sie in weiser Voraussicht mit Wärmezaubern versehen hatten. Weil der Wind viel zu laut pfiff, als dass sie miteinander hätten reden können, hatte jeder von ihnen Zeit den eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Rons Gedanken landeten, ein wenig zu seinem eigenen Verdruss, erneut bei Hermine. Es ärgerte und verletzte ihn gleichermaßen, dass sie sich weigerte, den Plan auch nur im mindesten zu unterstützen. Auch Neville war dagegen gewesen und trotzdem hatte er, nachdem für Harry, Ron und Ginny klar gewesen war, dass sie mit Draco nach Wiltshire fliegen würden, die drei unterstützt, so fern es ihm möglich war. Hermine war stur geblieben.

Ron ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es noch vor kurzem anders herum gewesen war geflissentlich. Als Hermine sich auf die Seit von Lucy, Debbie und Neville geschlagen hatte, hatten Harry und Ron ihr ihrerseits die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Doch das wollte Ron in diesem Moment, als er durch den schwarzen Nachthimmel schoss, schlicht nicht sehen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich unfair behandelt, war es Hermine egal, dass er, Harry und Ginny sich in Gefahr begaben. Warum war sie so stur, dass sie sich nicht einmal verabschieden konnte?

* * *

„Sie sind schon weg, oder?" fragte Hermine.

Debbie, Lucy und Neville sahen zu ihr auf.

„Ja, du wusstest doch, dass sie um elf Uhr fliegen wollen," erwiderte Neville und wandte sich wieder dem Kartenspiel zu.

„Ich dachte ich erwisch sie vielleicht noch. Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht so gehen lassen," sagte Hermine. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und machte ein geknicktes Gesicht.

„Willst du mitspielen?" fragte Debbie.

Hermine nickte und ließ sich zu den drei anderen auf den Boden sinken.

„Sie melden sich, wenn sie in Malfoy Manor ankommen, oder?" fragte sie, während Neville die Karten austeilte.

„Ja, das dauert aber noch einige Stunden. Wir haben uns aber überlegt, dass es trotzdem ganz gut wäre, wenn jemand wach bleibt und auf den Spiegel aufpasst, nur für den Fall, dass sie schon vorher Hilfe brauchen," erzählte Lucy.

„Klingt vernünftig, sie sind zwar alle gute Flieger, aber trotzdem, so viele Stunden, Nachts, quer durch Großbritannien..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und nahm die Karten auf.

„Was spielen wir überhaupt?"

„Mau-Mau," sagte Debbie und legte eine Karte auf den Tisch.

Hermine spielte fast mechanisch. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie den Abflug der anderen verpasst hatte und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Während Neville die Runde beendete, waren Hermines Gedanken weit entfernt und flogen mit einem rothaarigen Jungen durch die Nacht.

* * *

Es begann bereits wieder hell zu werden, als Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco in einem kleinen Wald in Wiltshire landeten.

„Also viel länger hätten wir nicht brauchen dürfen," meinte Harry leise.

Keiner der anderen erwiderte etwas. Wortlos folgten sie Draco, der sie zu einer Stelle führte, an der der Boden von dichtem Gestrüpp bewachsen war. Er brauchte einen Moment um den Eingang unter den Büschen zu finden.

„Folgt mir."

Er warf zuerst seinen Besen in das Loch, dann rutschte er selbst hinterher. Harry, Ron und Ginny folgten. Sie rutschten ein paar Meter nach unten, wo sie von Draco, in einer Art Raum, mit entzündetem Zauberstab empfangen wurden.

„Wo geht's weiter?" fragte Ginny, die ihren eigenen Zauberstab entzündet hatte.

„Dort," Draco deutete auf ein weiteres Loch im Boden, „wir müssen vorsichtig sein, es geht erst etwa zehn Meter eine Leiter runter, dann kommt eine ziemlich steile Treppe. Wenn einer von uns abrutscht kann er sich ziemlich leicht das Genick brechen."

„Alles klar, die Besen lassen wir wohl hier, oder?"

„Ja, wir können nicht mit ihnen runterfliegen, dafür ist es zu schmal und klettern können wir mit denen schlecht."

Harry informierte kurz eine schlaftrunkenen Lucy darüber, dass sie im Tunnel waren. Dann ging es weiter. Der Abstieg war eine mühsame Angelegenheit. Draco hatte Recht gehabt, der eigentliche Tunnel lag tatsächlich gut siebzig Meter unter der Erde.

„Ich freu mich schon, da wieder hoch zu steigen," meinte Ron, als sie unten angekommen waren.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch den Tunnel. Draco hatte berichtet, dass er drei Kilometer lang war.

„Mich würde interessieren, warum er von den Schutzzaubern nicht erfasst wird," meinte Harry.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Tunnel mit voller Absicht angelegt worden war und in Harrys Augen stellte es eine ziemliche Sicherheitslücke dar, einen solchen Zugang zum Haus zu haben.

„Keine Ahnung, wie gesagt meine Eltern kennen den Tunnel nicht und als Kind fand ich es unheimlich cool, so ein Geheimnis zu haben. Das Haus ist schon seit etlichen Generationen im Besitz meiner Familie, ich denke, man hat die Existenz des Tunnels einfach irgendwann vergessen."

„Aber müssten die Zauber ihn nicht trotzdem erfassen?" hakte Ginny nach.

„Theoretisch schon. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass auf dem Tunnel selbst Zauber liegen, die verhindern, dass er magisch versperrt wird."

„Und wozu sollte das gut sein."

„Na ja, bei Angriffen sorgen die Angreifer in der Regel erst mal dafür, dass das Opfer nicht fliehen kann, oder? Magische Wälle, Anti-Disapparier-Zauber und so ein Zeug, vielleicht war der Tunnel ursprünglich als Fluchttunnel gedacht und ist deswegen mit starken Zaubern belegt, die so was verhindern, was weiß ich. Jedenfalls ist es in diesem Fall unser Glück, dass die Schutzzauber ihn nicht erfassen."

Damit hatte Draco zweifelsfrei Recht. Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend und in zügigem Tempo zurück, je eher sie das Haus erreichten umso besser, denn dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Lucius und Narcissa noch gar nicht aufgestanden waren. Ihnen war klar, dass sie sich darauf nicht verlassen konnten doch die Hoffnung starb schließlich zuletzt.

Zum Ende stieg der Tunnel stark an, doch hier gab es keine Treppe, wie an der anderen Seite. Als sie schließlich das Tunnelende erreichten, benachrichtigte Harry zunächst Lucy, die jetzt nicht mehr ganz so schlaftrunken war. Im Hintergrund konnte er Stimmen hören, was darauf schließen ließ, dass auch Debbie und Neville aufgewacht waren.

„Passt auf euch auf," sagte Lucy.

Er nickte und beendete die Verbindung. Draco desillusionierte sie alle, dann öffnete er den Tunnel. Sie traten in einen Keller, der Harry ziemlich unsympathisch vorkam.

„War sie in diesem Keller?" fragte er.

Eiseskälte durchdrang ihn, als er die schweren Holztüren sah.

„Nein," erwiderte Draco.

Harry sagte nichts weiter zu dem Thema. Sie hatten einander an den Armen gefasst, um sich auf dem Weg durch das Haus nicht zu verlieren, das erschwerte das Vorankommen zwar etwas, stellte jedoch kein Problem dar, so lange ihnen niemand begegnete. Auf einem Flur mussten sie einen Hauself umrunden, der ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte. Schließlich erreichten sie den Bibliothekssaal in der ersten Etage.

„Okay, die schwarzmagischen Sachen stehen in der Regel im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek," erklärte Draco leise und führte sie zu den hinteren Reihen.

„Müssen wir es jetzt suchen?" fragte Ron.

„Ich hoffe nicht," erwiderte Draco leise und hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Aufrufzauber, doch es geschah überhaupt nichts.

„Mist," murmelte er.

„Was bedeutet das, Malfoy?" zischte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, entweder die Bücher sind gegen Aufrufzauber geschützt, oder..."

Harry konnte ihn nicht sehen, doch plötzlich verschwanden einige Bücher aus dem Regal und schwebten in der Luft. Dann schwang ein anderes Regal nach vorne.

„Wie viele Geheimtüren gibt es denn noch in diesem Haus?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß von zwei weiteren," erwiderte Draco leise.

Alle vier gingen in den Raum, der hinter dem Regal zum Vorschein gekommen war,

„Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich alle kenne."

Der Raum war leer doch dann konnte Harry sehen, dass sich eine einzelne Wandfliese löste und dahinter ein Holraum lag.

„Da ist es," stellte Draco leise fest, „ich möchte wissen warum mein Vater es hier versteckt hat. Zusammen mit einem leeren Taschenkalender."

Er verkleinerte Beides.

„Willst du es nehmen Potter?"

Harry nahm Draco Beides aus der Hand und schob es in seine Umhangtasche. Dann kontaktierte er erneut seine Schwester, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass das Unterfangen geglückt war und sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Tunnel machen würden.

„Und warum nehmen wir diesen Taschenkalender mit?" flüsterte Ginny, während sie den Raum verließen, der dann von Draco wieder verschlossen wurde.

„Wenn mein Vater es dort aufbewahrt, dann hat es eine Bedeutung."

Harry packte erneut Dracos Arm, seine andere Hand schloss sich um die warme, unsichtbare Hand von Ginny, die ihrerseits Rons Hand nahm.

„Okay, sehen wir zu, dass wir hier raus kommen."

Sie verließen die Bibliothek gerade rechtzeitig. Sie waren kaum ein paar Meter den Gang entlang gegangen, als Lucius Malfoy mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck an ihnen vorbeirauschte, dicht gefolgt von Narcissa.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte diese gerade.

„Wer sonst weiß von diesem Geheimfach?" erwiderte Lucius rasend vor Zorn.

Er betrat die Bibliothek, während Narcissa im Flur stehen blieb und ihnen ein vorbeikommen unmöglich machte. Sie wussten, dass sie hier waren. Es musste Alarmzauber geben, die Malfoy informierten, wenn jemand das Fach öffnete. Die vier Teenager pressten sich an die Wand und wagten es kaum zu atmen, während Narcissa unbewegt und mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck im Flur stand.

„Diese kleine Ratte," hörte man schließlich Lucius aus der Bibliothek. Er trat wieder in den Gang und sah in beide Richtungen.

„Wo bist du Draco?" fragte er, „ich weiß, dass du hier bist du verlogener kleiner Mistkerl. Schandfleck auf meinem Stammbaum."

„Das hat keinen Sinn," sagte Narcissa.

„Er muss noch hier sein."

„Natürlich ist er hier," erwiderte sie, „unsichtbar und er wird sich sicher nicht zeigen. Geh du und hol meine Schwester und Rodolphus hier her. Draco wird das Haus nicht verlassen, er nicht und auch nicht die, die bei ihm sind."

Harry hatte seine Hand von Dracos Arm gelöst und stattdessen seinen Zauberstab genommen. Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihren eigenen in der Hand und ein schwaches, blaues Schimmern, zeigte dass sie sich mit einem ihm unbekannten Schutzschild umgeben hatte. Das hinderte Harry daran, sie einfach außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er merkte wie Dracos Hand sich um seinen Arm schloss. Er folgte diesem Beispiel und griff seinerseits nach Ginnys Arm. So leise wie irgendwie möglich schlichen sie von Narcissa Malfoy weg und Harry hoffte inständig, dass Draco einen weiteren Weg in den Keller und zu dem geheimen Tunnel kannte. Doch dem war offenbar nicht so, denn Draco führte sie um eine Ecke nur um dann einen Schweigezauber über sie zu legen.

„Ich hoffe du kennst einen Fluchtweg," wisperte Harry.

Er wagte es nicht laut zu sprechen, obwohl er wusste, dass der Zauber verhinderte, dass sie gehört wurden.

„Nein," erwiderte Draco mit gepresster Stimme, „von der ersten Etage zum Erdgeschoss führt nur der breite Treppenaufgang. Du hast doch die Skizzen gesehen."

„Was tun wir?" fragte Ginny.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, das eintreffen der Lestrange wird unsere Flucht nicht vereinfachen," flüsterte Ron.

„Vielleicht ist Sam dabei," sagte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Also darauf sollten wir uns nicht verlassen," zischte Draco, „wir müssen uns was überlegen um an meiner Mutter vorbei zu kommen, sie weiß genau, dass wir an ihr vorbei müssen um ins Erdgeschoss zu kommen, nur deshalb steht sie dort."

„Was ist das für ein Schild den sie benutzt, meint ihr wir können ihn mit vier Schockzaubern durchbrechen?" schlug Ron vor.

„Zu großes Risiko," wiedersprach Harry, „falls es nicht klappt verraten wir unseren Standpunkt."

„Ich würde sagen wir versuchen an ihr vorbei zu schleichen," meinte Ginny, „ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit und die Lestrange werden wohl nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen."

„Damit hast du recht," stimmte Draco zu, „wenn es nicht klappt probieren wir es mit Rons Methode und rennen, wenn wir den Tunnel erreichen ohne erwischt zu werden, haben wir gewonnen. Ich hoffe ihr alle habt euch den Weg eingeprägt, falls wir uns verlieren."

Die drei anderen bejahten die Frage. Dann schlichen sie sich zurück. An die Wand gepresste schoben sie sich Stück für Stück durch den Flur, in der Hoffnung, von Narcissa Malfoy nicht bemerkt zu werden.

Dracos Mutter stand mitten im Flur, die Augen wachsam und ihre Körperhaltung zeigte, dass sie bereit war jeden Moment anzugreifen. Harrys Herz schien so laut zu schlagen, dass er sich fragte, warum sie es nicht längst gehört hatte. Dann erreichten sie die Stelle an der Narcissa stand. Draco war bereits fast an ihr vorbei, als ihre Hand vorschnellte und ihn packte.

„Finite!" rief sie und beendete damit die Wirkung des Desillusionierungszaubers.

Einen Moment lang sahen Mutter und Sohn einander in die Augen. Dann handelten Harry, Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Stupor!"

Drei rote Lichtblitze trafen Narcissa Malfoy. Der Schutzschild verhinderte zwar, dass sie Bewusstlos wurde, doch er schleuderte sie von Draco weg, so dass dieser wieder frei war.

„Rennt!" schrie Harry.

Es war jetzt ohnehin egal, ob sie Lärm machten, Narcissa wusste wo sie waren. Narcissa schoss nun weitere Finite Zauber in die Richtung der Teenager, von denen einer Harry traf. Einen Moment lang wirkte Narcissa verblüfft, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihren Sohn begleitete. Dann erschien plötzlich Lucius vor ihnen im Flur. Keiner von ihnen wusste, woher der Todesser auf einmal gekommen war. Harry und Draco stoppten abrupt. Beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

Draco rief „Expelliarmus!"

Harry „Pertrificus Totalus."

Doch Lucius blockte beide Zauber. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wo Ginny und Ron waren. In diesem Moment traf ein Cruciatus-Fluch Draco, der schreiend zusammenbrach. Harry wollte ihm zur Hilfe eilen, wurde jedoch von Flüchen aus Narcissa Malfoys Zauberstab abgelenkt. Zu allem Überfluss trafen nun auch Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange ein. Harry wehrte sich verbissen gegen Narcissa Malfoy, indem er ihren Flüchen auswich und versuchte sie mit einem Schock- oder Entwaffnungszauber zu treffen.

Hermine hatte Recht durchfuhr es ihn, diese ganze Sache ist einfach eine Nummer zu groß für uns, wie konnten wir so dumm sein. Er konnte Draco immer noch schreien hören. Ginny und Ron, die immer noch unsichtbar waren, lenkten die Lestrange ab, so dass diese immerhin nicht in das Duell zwischen Harry und Narcissa eingreifen konnten. Schließlich schaffte Harry es Narcissa mit einem Stoßfluch zumindest kurzzeitig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Vielleicht wäre es ihm in diesem Moment gelungen, sie mit einem Schockzauber zu treffen, doch sein Blick fiel auf Draco, der sich immer noch von seinem Vater gequält am Boden wand. Seine Augen waren verdreht, so dass nur das weiße zu sehen war. Statt Narcissa außer Gefecht zu setzen nutzte Harry den winzigen Moment, in dem er nicht unter Beschuss stand um mit der gesamten Kraft seines Körpers Lucius Malfoy zu rammen. Dieser hatte mit Harrys Angriff nicht gerechnet und flog zur Seite. Draco hörte auf vor Schmerz zu zucken und zu schreien. Seine Augäpfel drehten sich wieder, so dass seine Pupille zu sehen waren.

„Potter," keuchte er und riss Harry zu sich herunter, wodurch er einem blauen Blitz aus Narcissas Zauberstab entging, der sicher bösartige Folgen gehabt hätte. Harry rappelte sich auf und zog Draco mit sich hoch.

„Komm schon Malfoy," sagte er und legte sich einen Arm des gepeinigten Jungen um die Schulter.

Draco schoss einen Zauber auf seine Mutter die erneut zum Angriff ansetzte. Harry sah, dass Ron als letzter unsichtbar war, offenbar war auch Ginny inzwischen von einem „Finite" Zauber getroffen worden. Dennoch war es den Geschwistern offenbar gelungen, Bellatrix außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ron hatte nun offenbar gesehen, wie schlecht es um Draco stand. Während Ginny weiterhin mit Rodolphus kämpfte, nutzte er den Vorteil seiner Unsichtbarkeit um Lucius und Narcissa von Harry und Draco abzulenken. Harry nahm diese Hilfe dankbar an und manövrierte den fast bewusstlosen Draco an den Kämpfenden vorbei.

„Rennt!" schrie er dann Ginny und Ron zu.

Ginny folgte ihm Rückwärts, so dass sie immer noch die Todesser beschießen und sich selbst und die anderen decken konnte. Ron schien das gleiche zu tun wie seine Schwester, jedenfalls schließen die Lichtblitze, die von einer unsichtbaren Quelle stammten darauf schließen. Draco löste seinen Arm von Harrys Schulter.

„Ich laufe alleine," stieß er abgehackt und undeutlich hervor, „hilf du den Beiden."

Harry hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, dass Draco tatsächlich alleine laufen konnte, doch andererseits gerieten Ron und Ginny zunehmend in Bedrängnis. Wiederwillig ließ er Draco los, der zwar stolperte, sich jedoch aufrecht halten konnte.

„Lauf so weit du kommst Malfoy, wir kommen nach, du bist uns hier grad keine Hilfe," wies Harry den Slytherin an.

Dann schloss er sich Ron und Ginny an. Alles was die Drei taten, war Zauber zu blocken und immer weiter zurück zu weichen. Doch Harry wusste, dass sie auf diese Weise früher oder später zur Haupttreppe gelangen würden. Sie mussten es nur schaffen, nicht getroffen zu werden, ein Sieg gegen die drei Todesser, deren Duellfähigkeiten die ihren bei weitem überstiegen, war keineswegs nötig.

Plötzlich stand Draco wieder neben Harry. Er wirkte immer noch benommen, jedoch nicht mehr so als sei er von der Ohnmacht bedroht. Die Vier beschleunigten ihren Rückzug nun und endlich kam der breite Treppenaufgang in Sicht. Sie verteidigten sich weiter, bis sie den Treppenaufgang fast erreicht hatten und dann rannten sie nur noch. Es war pures Glück, das keiner von ihnen von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe die Treppe hinunter zu laufen. Er sprang einfach über die Brüstung. Dann fing er Ginny auf die seinem Beispiel folgte. Draco, der durch den Cruciatus-Fluch am stärksten geschwächt war, misslang die Landung und er prallte recht schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Der nun auch nicht mehr unsichtbare Ron half Draco auf und die Vier rannten weiter zum Kellereingang.

„Was bitte wollen die dort unten?" hörte Harry Narcissa fragen.

Immer noch folgten ihnen Flüche. Harry schlug die Kellertür hinter ihnen zu, was ihnen eine kurze Pause von dem Beschuss gönnte. Sie erreichten den Eingang zu dem Tunnel Draco drückte seine Hand gegen einen Stein in der Wand, die zur Seite glitt und den Tunnel öffnete. Die vier sprinteten hinein.

„Was zum..." hörte Harry Lucius Stimme während die Wand sich wieder schloss.

„Weiter rennen," keuchte Draco, „sie kennen den Tunnel vielleicht nicht, aber irgendwann werden sie schon auf den richtigen Stein drücken."

Sie rannten weiter. Im Stillen dankte Harry für das intensive Ausdauertraining, dass sie in den letzten Wochen gemacht hatten und das jetzt dafür sorgte, dass sie in der Lage waren weiter zu rennen. Sie hatten bereits den ebenen Teil des Tunnels erreicht, als sie hörten, wie sich die geheime Tür öffnete.

„Schneller!" trieb Ron die anderen an.

Er konnte dank seiner langen Beine am schnellsten Laufen. Draco war aschfahl.

„Hilf ihm Ron!" sagte Harry.

Ron packte Draco und trieb ihn weiter an, hielt ihn aber gleichzeitig davon ab zusammenzubrechen. Flüche folgten ihnen nun erneut und die Todesser kamen wieder in Sicht. Harry fluchte. Die Zauberstäbe machten nur spärliches Licht und das Tunnelende war noch nicht in Sicht. Er und Ginny hatten inzwischen einen größeren Vorsprung vor Ron und Draco.

„Lauf weiter Ginny!" befahl Harry während er selbst zurück rannte um Ron mit Draco zu helfen.

Zu Zweit gelang es ihnen, den fast bewusstlosen Slytherin deutlich schneller fortzubewegen, doch der Abstand zu den Todessern schrumpfte dennoch bedenklich. Und dann erschien endlich die rettende Treppe vor ihnen, von der Ginny bereits ein gutes Stück erklommen hatte. Sie schien erleichtert, die Jungen zu sehen, blieb jedoch nicht stehen, wofür Harry dankbar war. Der Anblick der rettenden Treppe schien in Draco neue Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren. Er schaffte es erneut aus eigener Kraft zu laufen, was dafür sorgte, dass alle drei Jungen schneller voran kamen. Das Tempo, dass sie auch auf der Treppe beibehielten, war unvernünftig schnell, doch keiner von ihnen dachte an die Folgen eines Sturzes, jetzt wo sie von den Todessern gejagt wurden. Diese waren inzwischen an der Treppe angekommen.

Einer hob seinen Zauberstab und ein Fluch traf Ginny, die ein gutes Stück über den Jungen war, am Bein. Sie schrie auf. Blut durchtränkte ihre Kleidung. Ein Todesfluch folgte dem ersten Zauber, doch irgendwie gelang es Ginny nach vorne zu springen und dem Fluch zu entgehen. Stein bröckelte unter ihren Füßen und sie schwankte. Ein paar schreckliche Sekunden lang, dachte Harry sie würde fallen, doch dann fand sie das Gleichgewicht wieder und lief weiter, durch ihr verletztes Bein jedoch deutlich langsamer als zuvor. Die Jungen, die natürlich nicht stehen geblieben waren, hatten sie inzwischen fast eingeholt. Die Treppe schien endlos nach oben zu führen. Die Todesser folgten ihnen weiterhin und die Flüche, denen sie ausweichen mussten, erschwerten den Anstieg zusätzlich. Hin und wieder schoss Harry selbst einen Fluch nach unten in der Hoffnung, einen der Todesser zu treffen. Dann war endlich das Ende der Treppe erreicht und sie kletterten die Leiter hinauf und in den Raum, indem ihre Besen sie erwarteten.

„Schnell," keuchte Harry.

Er schoss als erster durch den kurzen Tunnel nach draußen. Ginny, Draco und Ron folgten.

„Wohin?" fragte Ron.

Sie hatten ihre Besen in der Luft gestoppt. Der eigentliche Plan war gewesen in dem Tunnel zu warten, bis es Nach wurde, doch das war jetzt nicht mehr länger möglich.

„Erst mal ein paar Kilometer fort von hier, folgt mir ich hab da eine Idee," erwiderte Draco.

Er hatte wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Die Vier stiegen höher, und flogen so schnell es zwischen den Bäumen ging davon. Sie konnten die Todesser noch nicht hören und nahmen daher an, dass diese den Tunnelausgang noch nicht erreicht hatten. Der Wald begann sich relativ schnell zu lichten und Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es eine gute Idee Dracos war, diese Route zu wählen. Der Wald verschwand schließlich ganz und ging in eine Ebene, leicht steinige Fläche über.

„Man kann uns hier übrigens super sehen!" rief Harry Draco zu.

„Vertrau mir!"

Draco zu vertrauen gehörte zu den Dingen, die Harry normalerweise komplett zu wieder waren. Doch in diesem Moment, dachte er nicht einmal über eine andere Möglichkeit nach. Dann tat sich vor ihnen ein Abhang auf, auf den Draco zu hielt. Harry folgte diesem Beispiel und sie flogen in die Tiefe. Draco fand einen geeigneten Vorsprung, auf dem sie Landen konnten, der von oben aber auch nicht gleich zu sehen war.

„Was ist das hier?" fragte Harry.

„Hier wurde irgendwas abgebaut," erwiderte Draco, „und ich denke, dass wir hier sicher sind. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden."

Ron besah sich unterdessen besorgt Ginnys Bein.

„Wir müssen das verbinden," sagte er.

Ginny hatte das Gesicht verzogen, offenbar hatte sie ziemliche Schmerzen, doch sie gab kein Geräusch von sich. Harry zögerte nicht lange, sondern schnitt einen breiten Streifen von seinem Umhang ab. Ron ließ vorsichtig Wasser über die Wunde laufen, so dass sie einigermaßen gereinigt war. Harry reinigte auch den Stoff vom gröbsten Schmutz, dann begann er damit die Wunde zu verbinden. Nachdem Ginny versorgt war setzten sich die Drei zu Draco, der an der Felswand lehnte, die Augen geschlossen.

„Alles klar Malfoy?" fragte Ginny.

„Scheiß Cruciatus," sagte er nur, „ich war sicher zehn Minuten damit belegt."

„Scheiße!" sagte Harry plötzlich.

Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und holte den Spiegel daraus hervor.

„Lucy?" sagte er.

Nichts geschah, dann fragte er erneut nach seiner Schwester. Statt ihr erschien Hermine im Spiegel.

„Lucy hat den Spiegel vergessen, als wir zum Frühstück gegangen sind. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?"

„Schöne Aufpasser seit ihr," grummelte Harry, „wir werden von irren Todessern gejagt und keiner von euch bekommt irgendetwas mit."

„Was?" Lucys Kopf erschien nun auch im Spiegel, „geht es euch gut?"

„Ja," erwiderte Harry, „aber von jetzt an behalten wir den Rhythmus von Nachrichten alle halbe Stunde bei, okay? Es kann nämlich sein, dass wir noch verfolgt werden."

„Ich kann auch gleich zu Dumbledore gehen," schlug Lucy vor, „wenn ihr in Gefahr seit, dann..."

„Nein, wir schaffen das schon, oder?" Die drei Anderen nickten tapfer.

Lucy sah skeptisch aus.

„Also schön, alle halbe Stunde dann," willigte sie schließlich ein.

„Ein Glück, dass sie noch keinen Alarm ausgelöst hatten," stellte Harry fest, als er die Verbindung wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Wer von euch hat eigentlich das essen?" fragte Ron.

Ginny zog ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Umhangtasche, dass sie wieder auf normale Größe wachsen ließ. Darin befanden sich belegte Brote, Kuchen, Obst und Flaschen mit Kürbissaft.

„Bedient euch!" Sie selbst nahm sich ein Brot und biss hinein.

Auch die drei Jungen waren froh über die Stärkung.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Draco.

„Gleich neun Uhr," erwiderte Ginny.

„Das heißt wir müssen noch etwa 14 Stunden warten bis wir zurück fliegen können," stellte Draco fest.

„Wir fliegen so früh los, wie irgendwie möglich," entschied Harry, „notfalls landen wir noch mal zwischen, wenn wir dieses unbewohntere Gebiet verlassen."

Die Stunden krochen zäh dahin. Abwechselnd versuchten sie auf dem unbequemen Stein zu schlafen, doch keinem wollte es so recht gelingen. Einmal, gegen Mittag, glaubten sie von oben Stimmen zu hören. Draco desillusionierte sie alle, damit sie nicht zu sehen waren. Danach blieben sie in diesem Zustand. Notfalls würde es ihnen auch gelingen, ein paar Kilometer desillusioniert zu fliegen, ohne einander zu verlieren, denn immerhin waren im Tageslicht auch die Besen besser zu sehen. Gegen drei Uhr, kurz nachdem Harry Lucy kontaktiert hatte, stieß er plötzlich ein entnervtes Stöhnen aus.

„Wir sind Helden," meinte er, „stehlen erst diese Bücher und gucken dann nicht mal rein."

Er holte die Bücher heraus, die sichtbar wurden, sobald er sie auf den Boden legte, dann vergrößerte er sie wieder. Er nahm das Buch, für den sie den ganzen Aufwand überhaupt betrieben hatten, in die Hand und begann darin zu blättern. Schließlich fand er das Kapitel über Horkruxe und begann, daraus vorzulesen.

„_Die Erstellung eines Horkruxes zählt zu den schwarzmagischsten Praktiken. Jeder Leser dieses Buches sei eindringlich vor der Herstellung eines Horkruxes gewarnt, da diese ein weit tiefer greifende Zerstörung des eigenen selbst beinhaltet, als jegliche Blutriten. Zunächst sei geklärt, was ein Horkrux überhaupt ist. Ein Horkrux ist ein Gegenstand, in dem ein Seelenbruchstück eines Zauberers eingesperrt ist, dass dieser zuvor von seiner eigenen Seele abgerissen hat_."

Harry brach ab, er hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht, den jedoch niemand sehen konnte.

„Ein Seelenbruchstück?" fragte Ginny leise und mit belegter Stimme, „was soll das bedeuten."

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Harry leise, er schluckte, „soll ich weiterlesen."

„Ja."

„_Das Seelenbruchstück wird dann an einen Gegenstand gebunden, den der Zauberer frei wählen kann. Jeder, der plant seine Seele auf diese Weise zu spalten, sei weiterhin gewarnt, dass diese Praktik nicht ungefährlich ist und bei Fehlern nicht selten den eigenen Tod zur Folge hat. Fortgerissen aus dem Körper, zu dem die Seele gehört, hat das eingesperrte Seelenbruchstück also der Horkrux eine klare Funktion, es bindet seinen Besitzer an das irdische Leben. Solange ein Stück Seele auf der Erde verbleibt, wird der Mensch nicht fähig sein zu sterben."_

Harry brach erneut ab, das musste es sein.

„Darum ging es also," flüsterte er, „bei den Horkruxen über die sie nach der Ordensversammlung gesprochen haben. Voldemort muss Horkruxe geschaffen haben und solange diese Horkruxe existieren, kann Voldemort nicht sterben."

* * *

AN: Es hat zwar ein bisschen länger gedauert, als die letzten paar Kapitel, aber dafür ist dieses hier auch um einiges länger. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr spendet mir ein paar Reviews, wie wär's wenn ihr die 50 knackt?

Ich versuche wie immer schnell weiter zu schreiben, aber es gilt auch weiterhin: ich stecke mitten im Abi und verspreche daher gar nichts.

Liebe Grüße und bis demnächst

Sanny


	15. Kapitel 14 Neue Freunde, alte Feinde

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 14

Neue Freunde, alte Feinde

* * *

Remus, Sirius und James verbrachten den Samstag sehr geruhsam, indem sie sich von der heißen Julisonne bescheinen ließen, kaltes Bier tranken und Josh bei Laune hielten. Sarah, Lily und Dora hatten sich im Fuchsbau mit Molly getroffen und überlegten, woher sie für Dora ein Hochzeitskleid nehmen sollten. Den drei Männern konnte nur recht sein, dass sie dabei mehr als unerwünscht waren.

Sie hatten sich Liegestühle ans Seeufer gestellt, in denen James und Remus sich zufrieden räkelten, während Sirius mit Josh im seichten Uferwasser herumplanschte.

„Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr so ein dermaßen großes Grundstück habt," meinte Remus und trank noch einen Schluck Bier.

„Ja ich auch, es wäre zum kotzen, nicht mehr einen Schritt vor die Tür zu können, weil die scheiß Todesser einen erwischen könnten."

„Ziemlich."

„Noch gut ein Monat, dann bist du ein verheirateter Mann."

„Sieht ganz so aus." Remus seufzte leise.

„Was?" fragte James.

„Ich wollte das nicht. Nicht so. Ich meine, es wirkt so, als würde ich sie nur wegen dem Baby heiraten, oder nicht?"

„Aber sie weiß doch, dass es nicht so ist. Ihr liebt euch und ihr seid schon eine Weile zusammen."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass zwischen uns alles irgendwie gezwungen ist, seit wir wissen, dass wir Eltern werden und ich will nicht... Meine Hochzeit sollte einfach mehr sein, als ein Ritual zu dem man sich gezwungen fühlt."

„Fühlst du dich gezwungen?"

„Ich... Nein, ich glaub nicht. Ich hab schon vorher immer wieder mit dem Gedanken gespielt."

„Und sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann solltest du das Gespräch mit ihr führen und nicht mit mir."

„Und wenn sie sich gezwungen fühlt?"

„Dann solltet ihr nicht heiraten."

* * *

„Nun jedenfalls 'atte isch auf diesem Turm ein paar Stunden Seit su überlegen wie isch misch an diesem Miststück räschen könnte. Und das abe isch auch getan. Natürlisch war sie eigentlisch eine vorsüglische Jägerin, aber als isch ihren Besen manipuliert 'atte flog sie nischt mehr gans so gut."

Bill lachte. Er und Fleur saßen auf der Couch und erzählten einander Geschichten. Es tat so gut, dachte er, mit jemand Neuem zu reden. Jemand den er nicht schon ewig kannte. Fleur brachte frischen Wind in sein Leben, dass ihm in letzter Zeit so sinnlos erschienen war. Die Todesser waren vorsichtiger geworden und die Gelegenheiten für die Auroren sie aus dem Hinterhalt zu überwältigen wurden immer seltener.

Er erledigte seine regelmäßigen Wachdienste im Gefängnis und verbrachte die meiste restliche Zeit zu Hause, wo er das Gefühl hatte die Decke fiele ihm auf den Kopf. Doch Fleur ließ ihn dieses erdrückende Gefühl vergessen, brachte ihn zum Lachen und erinnerte ihn an das Leben das er einst geführt hatte. Das, in dem er nicht bloß Todesser gejagt hatte, sondern auch Spaß gehabt hatte... und in dem er sich des öfteren zu Frauen hingezogen gefühlt hatte.

Es war so lange her, dass er sich mit einer Frau getroffen hatte, von einer richtigen Beziehung ganz zu schweigen. Irgendwann im Laufe seiner Zeit bei den Auroren, hatte er aufgehört, Abends weg zu gehen, aufgehört Dates zu haben, eigentlich, so überlegte er, hatte er aufgehört Spaß zu haben. Doch jetzt und hier, mit Fleur auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer seines Elternhauses hatte er Spaß. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem sah er eine Frau tatsächlich mit den Augen eines Mannes. Sie war wunderschön, doch er sah nicht bloß das Gesamtbild. Er sah das Funkeln in ihren Augen wenn sie sprach, die Bewegungen ihrer vollen Lippen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sie damals in Paris, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, für einen Engel gehalten hatte. Aber damals war sie noch so viel jünger gewesen. Mehr ein Kind. Jetzt jedoch... Er fluchte innerlich über sich selbst und über die Anziehungskraft die Fleur auf ihn ausübte.

„Bill 'örst du mir über'aupt su?" fragte sie und sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Entschuldige, meine Gedanken sind ein wenig abgeschweift."

„Ja, das konnte isch sehen. Worüber 'ast du gegrübelt?"

Echtes Interesse lag in ihrer Stimme. Bill überlegte was er ihr sagen sollte.

„Nur," begann er zögerlich, „über mein Leben und manche, nun ja, Gewohnheiten."

„Aha."

Sie hakte nicht weiter nach und er war froh darüber, er wollte sie nicht anlügen, genauso wenig hätte er jedoch die Wahrheit zugeben können. Das Schweigen das zwischen ihnen entstand war irgendwie unangenehm.

„Ich werd mal sehen ob ich meiner Mum in der Küche helfen kann," sagte er und erhob sich.

Fleur machte eine Bewegung und einen winzigen Moment dachte er, sie wolle aufstehen und ihm folgen, dann jedoch lächelte sie nur und erwiderte, „ruf misch, wenn ihr auch meine 'ilfe brauchen solltet."

* * *

Auch nachdem sie die Passagen aus _Von den Dunkelsten Künsten_ gelesen hatten, krochen die Stunden für Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco langsam dahin. Das Buch hatte nur noch den Herstellungsvorgang beschrieben, der ausgesprochen Grausam zu sein schien und außerdem einen Mord beinhaltete.

Nachdem sie nun wussten, was Horkruxe waren und dies über den Spiegel auch Neville, Hermine, Debbie und Lucy berichtet hatten, die ihnen gespannt zugehört hatten, hatten sie sich auch das zweite Buch aus dem Safe angesehen. Es war ein Taschenkalender, der über fünfzig Jahre alt war und einem T. M. Riddle gehört hatte. Keiner von ihnen kannte diesen Namen und das der Taschenkalender zudem auch noch leer war, machte es zu einem Rätsel, warum er überhaupt in dem Safe gelegen hatte.

Nach einer Weile hatten sie alle das Interesse daran verloren, in dem leeren Buch herum zu blättern. Harry hatte also beide Bücher verkleinert und zurück in seinen Umhang geschoben. Sie hatten sich eine Weile über die Horkruxe unterhalten, sich gefragt, wie der Phönixorden davon erfahren hatte und ob bereits welche vernichtet waren, doch irgendwann schien selbst das Thema keinen neuen Gesprächsstoff mehr herzugeben und sie waren in brütendes Schweigen verfallen.

Sie alle waren erschöpft und die kleinen Blessuren, die sie auf der Hetzjagd durch den Tunnel davon getragen hatten schmerzten. Insbesondere Ginny hatte mit ihrem verletzten Bein zu kämpfen, die Wunde blutete zwar nicht mehr, pochte jedoch schmerzhaft und bei ein paar zaghaften versuchen stellte sie fest, dass es ihr schwer fiel zu stehen und zu laufen.

„Aber fliegen müsste gehen," versicherte sie den besorgten Jungen.

Draco schien nicht mehr mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus zu kämpfen zu haben, er hatte genug Zeit gehabt sich zu erholen. Alle vier waren erleichtert, als endlich die Dämmerung einsetzte und es dunkler und dunkler wurde.

„Dunkel genug, oder?" fragte Ron um halb elf.

„Ich denke schon," erwiderte Harry, „wir sollten die ersten paar Kilometer aber vorsichtshalber unsichtbar zurücklegen."

„Und das Grundstück meiner Eltern umfliegen," ergänzte Draco.

Die anderen stimmten dem zu und langsam erhoben sich die vier auf ihren Besen in die Luft. Während sie Richtung Norden flogen wurde es um sie herum immer schwärzer und nachdem sie einige Kilometer zurück gelegt hatten, ohne auf Todesser oder andere Hindernisse zu stoßen fühlten sie sich zunehmend sicherer.

„Ich glaube wir sollten landen und die Desillusionierungszauber aufheben," brüllte Ginny, „sonst verlieren wir uns."

Sie hatte vollkommen recht, stellte Harry fest, als er über die Schulter einen Blick nach hinten kam, er konnte Rons Besen ein paar Meter hinter seinem kaum ausmachen, von denen Ginnys und Dracos ganz zu schweigen. Die Vier landeten und hoben die Zauber auf. Harry informierte Lucy noch einmal, dass alles okay war und sie sich auf dem Rückflug befanden und sich nicht mehr melden würden. Dann stießen sie sich erneut vom Boden ab und setzten ihre Reise durch die Nacht fort.

* * *

„Soweit alles in Ordnung und sie befinden sich auf dem Rückflug," informierte Lucy die anderen Drei, die mit ihr im Raum der Wünsche saßen.

„Zum Glück," meinte Hermine, „ich finde aber immer noch, dass dieser ganze Plan der reine Irrsinn war."

„Ich auch," meinte Neville, „aber so wie es aussieht hat es sich gelohnt."

„Wir müssen uns nur was einfallen, wie das mit Ginnys Bein passiert ist," meinte Debbie, „das muss doch sicher von Madam Pomfrey behandelt werden und sie wird wissen wollen was passiert ist."

„Darüber können wir uns den Kopf zerbrechen wenn es soweit ist," erwiderte Lucy.

„Die Vier haben verdammtes Glück gehabt," stellte Hermine zum ungefähr fünfzigsten Mal an diesem Tag fest, „sie hätten auch tot sein können."

„Sind sie aber nicht," beschwichtigte Lucy sie, ebenfalls zum ungefähr fünfzigsten Mal.

Die Vier verbrachten wieder dir ganze Nacht im Raum der Wünsche, ohne richtig zu schlafen. Gegen sechs Uhr öffnete sich die Tür und Harry, Ron, Draco und Ginny kamen herein. Lucy war die Erste, die auf den Beinen war. Sie umarmte erst ihren Bruder stürmisch um danach auch die anderen Drei mit herzlichen Umarmungen zu bedenken.

„Ihr seid zurück und euch geht es gut," stellte Hermine erleichtert fest.

Sie umarmte die Vier ebenfalls, wenn auch nicht ganz so stürmisch wie Lucy.

„Wie geht's Ginnys Bein?" fragte Debbie, die sich müde die Augen rieb und Ginny dazu drängte sich hinzusetzen, damit sich jemand das Bein ansehen konnte.

„Tut weh, aber es geht schon."

Debbie schob Ginnys Hosenbein hoch, entfernte den improvisierten Verband und entblößte die unschöne Wunde an Ginnys Bein.

„Das sieht übel aus," meinte Neville, „du solltest in den Krankenflügel."

„Und was sagen wir Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Ginny.

„Wir können ihr sagen, dass es ein versehen war," schlug Hermine vor, „wir haben uns duelliert und dabei hat dich versehentlich ein Fluch verletzt."

„Du solltest dich auch durchchecken lassen Malfoy," meinte Harry.

„Mir geht's ausgezeichnet," widersprach dieser sofort.

„Du warst unter dem Cruciatusfluch."

„Das hinterlässt keine bleibenden Schäden, zumindest nicht wenn es nur so kurz ist."

„Folgender Vorschlag," unterbrach Lucy die Beiden, „wir alle legen uns ein paar Stunden hin, ihr seht fertig aus und wir haben die Nacht über auch nicht allzu viel geschlafen. Dann gehen wir zu Madam Pomfrey und zeigen ihr Ginnys Bein und wir sagen, Draco wäre von einer Kombination aus fehlgeleiteten Flüchen getroffen worden, ob sie mal sehen könnte ob das irgendwelche Nachwirkungen hat. Ich denke nämlich auch, dass es besser wäre wenn wir ganz sicher gehen."

Draco verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass es irgendeinen Sinn hat, euch zu widersprechen wenn ihr einer Meinung seit."

„Du lernst erstaunlich schnell dazu Malfoy," meinte Ron, der auf einer sehr bequem aussehenden Couch hockte und sich müde die Augen rieb.

„Schlafen wir hier oder schleichen wir uns in unsere Schlafsäle?"

„Hier würde ich sagen, zumindest wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass wir uns vorher waschen können," meinte Harry.

Eine Tür entstand, hinter der Harry zu seiner Freude ein Badezimmer entdeckte. Wenig später lagen die acht Teenager verteilt auf den bequemen Sofas und Betten, die der Raum ihnen bot und schliefen friedlich.

* * *

„Und wie haben sie gesagt ist das passiert?" fragte Madame Pomfrey, die die Wunde an Ginnys Bein kritisch beäugte.

„Wir haben uns duelliert, eigentlich sollte es nur eine Übung sein, aber irgendwie hat ein Fluch Ginnys Bein zerschnitten," erklärte Harry.

„Also gut, Sie können draußen warten, während ich Miss Weasleys Bein untersuche," sagte Madam Pomfrey mit einem strengen Blick auf Harry, Lucy, Ron und Draco.

„Mh vielleicht würden sie sich auch Draco mal ansehen," sagte Lucy schnell, „er wurde von ein paar fehlgeleiteten Flüchen getroffen. Es ist zwar nichts passiert, aber vielleicht wäre es besser..."

„Also schön Mr. Malfoy auf das Bett dort und ihr drei geht raus."

Draco machte ein missmutiges Gesicht, als er sich auf das Bett setzte. Offenbar hatte er gehofft, dass Madame Pomfrey es nicht für nötig befinden würde auch ihn zu untersuchen.

Die Schnittwunde an Ginnys Bein war schnell versorgt und auch sie wurde nach draußen geschickt, wo Harry, Ron und Lucy warteten.

„Geht ihr schon mal zum Mittagessen," meinte Harry, „ich warte hier auf Malfoy."

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Lucy, „oder planst du einfach nur ihn umzubringen?"

„Nein. Geht ihr einfach, okay?"

Die Anderen erfüllten ihm seinen Wunsch und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung große Halle. Es dauerte fast eine Viertelstunde, bis Draco hinaus kam. Er machte eine finstere Miene.

„Und?" fragte Harry.

„Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit behext um dann festzustellen, dass mir nichts fehlt."

„Ist doch gut."

„Ja, schon. Wo sind die anderen hin?"

„Schon zum essen gegangen."

„Und wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet du auf mich wartest."

„Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy und hör mir einfach zu, okay?"

Draco sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldige, wie ich dich behandelt habe war nicht gerade fair."

„Ich nehme an ich hatte es verdient."

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber trotzdem, was du getan hast, dass du mit uns in das Haus deiner Eltern eingebrochen bist, dass alles rechne ich dir hoch an."

Ein paar Minuten gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann sagte Harry, „du hättest Ron, Ginny und mich auch einfach ausliefern können, ich bin sicher du wärst mit Freuden wieder aufgenommen worden."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, vielleicht. Aber das will ich gar nicht mehr," erwiderte Draco.

„Jedenfalls glaube ich, na ja wir sind vielleicht keine Freunde, aber wir sind ganz sicher auch keine Feinde mehr," erklärte Harry.

Er blieb stehen und hielt Draco seine Hand entgegen. Dessen Blick wanderte von Harrys Gesicht zu seiner Hand und als er einschlug trat ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Weißt du Potter ich konnte dich eigentlich auch nie besonders gut leiden. Und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, ob wir jemals Freunde werden. Aber es ist schon gut zu wissen, dass du mich nicht eines Tages einfach verfluchen wirst."

* * *

Die Wirkweise des Crusiatusfluch war im Grunde genommen recht simpel. Er erzeugte keinen wirklichen Schmerz, sondern sorgte dafür, dass im Nervensystem die Transmitter für Schmerzweitergabe aktiviert wurden. Je länger der Fluch aufrecht erhalten wurde, umso länger wurden auch diese Transmitter freigesetzt. Wenn der Cruciatusfluch zu lange aufrechterhalten wurde, konnte es zunächst zu Überreizungen und schließlich zu Schädigungen des Nervensystems kommen.

Es gab keine feste Regel, für den Zeitpunkt an dem der Cruciatusfluch dauerhafte Schäden auslösen konnte, die meisten bekannten Fälle von Dauerschädigung waren jedoch über mehrere Stunden, oder in Regelmäßigen abständen über Wochen gefoltert worden. Es war nicht besonders weit verbreitet, dass auch eine relativ kurze Anwendung des Cruciatusfluch Folgen hatte. Die Transmitter die zur Schmerzweitergabe ausgeschüttet wurden, wurden in so geringer Menge ausgeschüttet, dass sie nicht mehr reichten um ein Gefühl von Schmerz auszulösen. Sie waren über einen gewissen Zeitraum jedoch sehr wohl noch im Nervensystem vorhanden, teilweise über mehrere Tage. Dadurch war die Anwendung des Cruciatus innerhalb eines gewissen Zeitraum nachweisbar.

In Draco Malfoys Nervensystem hatte Madame Pomfrey besagten Transmitter gefunden. Es bestand natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass die Kombination aus Flüchen zu einer Ausschüttung genau dieses Transmitters geführt hatte, doch das erschien ihr als recht unwahrscheinlich.

Wer also hatte Draco Malfoy mit dem Crusiatusfluch belegt?

* * *

AN: Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert, aber (und ich weiß es wird langweilig, ist aber nun mal so) mein Abi... ihr wisst schon.

Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass das neue Kapitel, wenn auch nicht sehr Actionreich euch gefällt und ihr mir fleißig eure Meinung schreibt.

Bis Ende April braucht ihr von mir mit nichts neuem zu rechnen, danach bin ich aber mit meinen schriftlichen Prüfungen durch und kann mich wieder mehr der FF widmen.

Bis dann, liebe Grüße Sanny


	16. Kapitel 15 Fragen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 15

Fragen

* * *

_Der Phönixprophet, Sonntag 14. Juli 1996_

_Todesmeldungen für die Woche vom 8. bis zum 14. Juli_

_Simon Hewer; Ministeriumsbeamter in der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen; 27 Jahre alt; magische Vorfahren nachweisbar bis 1880; geköpft_

_Clarisse Hewer; Verkäuferin bei Florish und Blotts; 27 Jahre alt; magische Vorfahren nachweisbar bis 1650; Todesfluch_

_Megan Hewer; Tochter von Simon und Clarisse; 4 Jahre alt; Todesfluch_

_George Carter; Auszubildender im St. Mungo Hospital; 20 Jahre alt; magische Vorfahren nachweisbar bis 1910; vergiftet_

_Mary Williams; Krankenpflegerin; 45 Jahre alt; magische Vorfahren nachweisbar bis 1870; vergiftet_

_John Lightwood; Anwalt; 38 Jahre alt; magische Vorfahren nachweisbar bis 1500; zu Tode gefoltert_

_Cecilia Lightwood; Heilerin; 35 Jahre alt; Muggelgeboren; zu Tode gefoltert_

_Jessica Lightwood; Tochter von John und Cecilia; 9 Jahre alt; Todesfluch_

_Fabian Lightwood; Sohn von John und Cecilia; 5 Jahre alt; Todesfluch_

_Die Anzahl an ermordeten Muggeln kann leider nicht genau bestimmt werden._

_Denken Sie tatsächlich, das neue Regime interessiert ob Sie reinblütig sind? Denken Sie, wenn Sie sich unauffällig verhalten, dann wird ihnen schon nichts passieren? Denken Sie tatsächlich, Sie müssten sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden? Können Sie damit Leben, nur zuzuschauen, wie Menschen sterben? Es wird Muggel und Zauberer treffen. Was wollen Sie sein? Mitläufer oder Kämpfer?_

* * *

„Und du bist nicht ein bisschen neugierig, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist?" fragte Lily.

„Doch, schon. Aber im Moment kann man das ja sowieso noch nicht sagen, und außerdem ist so ein bisschen Spannung ja auch was schönes," erwiderte Dora.

Sie schien regelrecht aufzublühen, nachdem sie die anfänglichen Ängste im Bezug auf ihre unerwartete Schwangerschaft überwunden hatte. Außerdem sorgte wohl auch die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt in Godrics Hollow wohnten dafür, dass Doras Sorgen sich verringerten. Das Haus war einfach so gut geschützt, dass man sich hier fast ein wenig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten fühlte, was die Illusion von Frieden erzeugte. Lily hatte eine Hand auf Doras Bauch gelegt.

„Ich glaube ich kann es schon treten fühlen," meinte sie.

James lachte laut auf, „Lily, du benimmst dich wie eine Fünfjährige. Dora ist im zweiten Monat, man kann noch nicht mal _sehen_, dass sie schwanger ist und du denkst, du könntest das Baby treten spüren. Ich dachte _du_ hättest schon zwei Kinder bekommen."

Lily zog einen Schmollmund und erinnerte damit tatsächlich an eine Fünfjährige, oder an Lucy.

„Hab ich ja auch, aber das ist schon so lange her. Und mit Dora mitzufiebern ist fast so, als wäre ich selbst noch mal schwanger."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du gerne noch mal schwanger wärst," erwiderte James „aber ich bin sicher, dass wir darüber verhandeln können."

Er grinste anzüglich.

„Ich glaube das ist der Zeitpunkt an dem wir euch alleine lassen sollten," meinte Remus, der bis jetzt nicht besonders viel zum Gespräch beigetragen hatte und stand auf.

„Wir machen einen Spaziergang, oder Schatz?"

Dora stand auf und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Wir wollen ja der Familienerweiterung nicht im Wege stehen," fügte sie seinen Worten noch hinzu.

James hatte Lily indessen auf seinen Schoß gezogen und küsste sie innig.

„Die Beiden sind so süß zusammen," fand Dora.

Sie schlenderten Richtung See. Doras pinke Haare leuchteten im Sonnenlicht noch heller.

„Meinst du, wir sind in sechzehn Jahren noch so?"

„Siebzehn," korrigierte Remus, „die Beiden sind siebzehn Jahre verheiratet."

„Bewundernswert, oder nicht."

„Und ein Glück, dass sie sich nicht scheiden lassen haben, damals," meinte Remus.

„Stimmt, diese Geschichte vergesse ich irgendwie immer wieder. Aber zurück zu uns Beiden, in siebzehn Jahren."

Remus lächelte, „Schön, dass wenigstens einer von uns soweit in die Zukunft plant."

Sie lächelte, „Immerhin werden wir Eltern, also nehme ich doch an, dass wir auch in siebzehn Jahren noch irgendwie in Verbindung zueinander stehen."

„Irgendwie in Verbindung?" fragte Remus, „ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wir in siebzehn Jahren immer noch verheiratet sind." Er zögerte kurz, „es sei denn natürlich, du willst gar nicht heiraten."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte sie.

Sie waren stehen geblieben und sahen einander ins Gesicht.

„Ich will nur nicht," fuhr er schnell fort, fest entschlossen seine Ängste endlich auszusprechen, „dass wir nur wegen dem Baby heiraten. Wenn du nicht heiraten willst, ich meine dann..." Hilflos brach er ab.

„Und haben diese plötzlichen," sie schnaubte wütend, „plötzlichen Zweifel wieder irgendwas damit zu tun, dass du ein Werwolf bist, oder geht es dabei tatsächlich nur um uns Beide."

„Ich weiß, dass es dich nicht kümmert, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und obwohl ich mir Sorgen mache, dass das Baby irgendwelche Symptome geerbt haben könnte, geht es nicht darum. Es geht darum, dass wir überhaupt nicht ans Heiraten gedacht haben, bevor es dieses Baby gab. Und ich will einfach nicht, dass du mich heiratest, weil du denkst es gehört sich so. Ich will, dass wir heiraten weil wir für immer zusammen sein wollen."

„Ich hab schon vorher übers Heiraten nachgedacht. Und wenn es dich irgendwie beruhigt, ich bin sicher die Letzte, die irgendetwas tut, weil es sich so gehört. Ich hab sogar darüber nachgedacht dir einen Antrag zu machen, wenn du nicht endlich mit einem verdammten Ring ankommst."

Nun zuckten Remus Mundwinkel ganz leicht, „also ich glaube, das hätte ich dir übel genommen. Ich meine, stell dir vor, was James und Sirius gesagt hätten."

Dora lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich nehme mal an, ich muss nicht fragen, ob du mich nur wegen dem Baby heiraten willst."

„Nein."

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss, so intensiv wie es nur ging. Er wollte alles in diesen Kuss hineinlegen. Seine ganze Liebe und die Gründe, aus denen er sie liebte. Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Tut mir leid," sagte er leise, „dass ich in Erwägung gezogen habe, du würdest nur wegen dem Baby heiraten wollen."

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern küsste ihn erneut.

* * *

„Warum hat dein Vater ein leeres Tagebuch in seinem Geheimfach liegen?" fragte Lucy.

Es war Sonntag Abend und die üblichen Sieben waren zusammen mit Draco im Raum der Wünsche. Sie blätterte durch das Buch in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden, dass eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben konnte, doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten fand sie nichts.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir haben uns das Buch ausgiebig angeguckt, das ist nichts," sagte Harry leicht genervt.

„Wenn in dem Buch nichts drin steht muss es was mit seinem Besitzer zu tun haben," sagte Hermine,

„Draco, kennst du jemanden, der T.M. Riddle heißt"

„Nein, hab den Namen nie gehört."

„Vielleicht ist das Buch auch gar nicht so wichtig wie wir denken," warf Ron ein, dem es allmählich auf die Nerven ging, dass die anderen so ein Rätsel daraus machten.

„Das Horkrux Buch war schließlich auch nicht immer in dem Safe."

„Ja schon. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Dracos Vater gemerkt, dass er heimlich darin gelesen hat und wollte es deshalb vor ihm verstecken. Aber was für einen Grund sollte es haben, einen leeren Taschenkalender zu verstecken? Es sei denn, es ist mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht," erklärte Hermine, mit einer Stimme, als spräche sie zu jemandem der ein wenig schwer von Begriff war.

„Ja schon klar," erwiderte Ron ärgerlich, dem Hermines Tonfall nicht entgangen war, „aber vielleicht hat es irgendeine harmlose Bedeutung. Vielleicht bewahrt er es nur für jemanden auf für den es, was weiß ich, eine sentimentale Bedeutung hat, oder so?"

„Oder vielleicht hat es eben doch eine versteckte Bedeutung," schoss Hermine zurück.

„Hört auf zu streiten," rief Neville, „ihr Beiden könnt einen wirklich wahnsinnig machen, wisst ihr das?"

„Ich glaube jedenfalls, dass es sinnlos ist, weiter nach dem Rätsel des Buchs zu suchen," fand Harry, „wir haben jeden Enthüllungszauber darauf angewendet den wir kennen und wenn wir es nicht Dumbledore geben und ihm dann auch gleich erklären wollen, dass wir es aus Malfoy Manor gestohlen haben, können wir vorerst vergessen das Rätsel zu suchen. Obwohl ich Hermine recht gebe, ich glaub auch, dass da noch mehr hinter steckt."

„Aber immerhin können wir uns darauf einigen, dass es im Moment wenig Sinn hat unsere Zeit darauf zu verschwenden?" fragte Ron.

„Ja, ich glaub schon."

„Schön, dann können wir ja überlegen, was wir jetzt mit dieser Schülerverteidigungsorganisation machen. Ich meine, schön und gut, wir versuchen uns einmal in der Woche zu treffen und ein bisschen zu trainieren, aber bisher hatte das ganze, na ja, noch keinen richtigen Sinn würde ich sagen," meinte Neville.

„Stimmt, da müssen wir uns auf jeden Fall was einfallen lassen," fand auch Harry.

„Ja. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend," sagte Hermine und stand auf, „es ist spät und Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco haben ein verdammt hartes Wochenende hinter sich. Abgesehen davon ist es glaube ich Zeit, dass wir alle uns mal wieder in unseren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen blicken lassen."

* * *

Das gemeinsame Auftauchen von Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermine und Draco im Gryffindorturm sorgte durchaus für Verwunderung, da allgemein bekannt war, dass vor allem Harry und Draco einander hassten. Draco löste sich jedoch recht schnell von der Gruppe und gesellte sich zu Blaise Zabini, der alleine in einem Sessel saß und las. Draco hatte nicht gesehen, dass Blaise überhaupt aufgeblickt hatte, als er und die anderen hereingekommen waren. Offensichtlich hatte dieser jedoch sehr wohl bemerkt in wessen Gesellschaft Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, denn jetzt sah er Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an.

„Was?" fragte Draco.

„Ich frage mich nur, was dich in letzter Zeit dazu treibt, so viel Zeit mit unseren goldigen Gryffindors zu verbringen."

„Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir," erwiderte Draco.

„Ich nehme mal an ihr brauchtet meinen und Grants Besen nicht um eine Partie Quidditch zu spielen?"

„Wofür sollten wir sonst Besen brauchen?" fragte Draco.

Blaise seufzte, „Na schön, wenn es mich nichts angeht."

Draco seufzte ebenfalls leise. Er wollte Blaise nicht verärgern. Er war die einzige Person in dieser Schule, die fast so eine Art Freund für ihn war. Genau genommen war er der erste, der überhaupt so etwas wie ein Freund für Draco war. Crabbe und Goyle waren immer eher Lakaien gewesen, als Freunde. Und Pansy Parkinson hatte sie Beide, zweifelsohne aufgrund der Einflussnahme durch ihre Eltern, anscheinend bereits vor dem Traualtar gesehen. Sie war auch eher eine glühende Bewunderin als eine Freundin gewesen. Wie wenig all das wert war, hatte Draco gesehen, nachdem er seine Eltern verraten hatte.

In den zwei Monaten zwischen Lucys Befreiung und Voldemorts Machtübernahme hatte sich ganz Slytherin gegen ihn gewandt. Er erinnerte sich ungern an diese Zeit. Blaise war der Einzige gewesen, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, der ihn gepflegt hatte. Sicher, Snape hatte davon gewusst. Aber Draco hatte weder ihm, noch Dumbledore erzählt, wie schlimm es tatsächlich gewesen war. Obwohl Blaise ihn immer wieder gedrängt hatte, sich Unterstützung von den Lehrern zu holen. Draco hatte bis jetzt noch nicht ganz verstanden warum Blaise ihm damals geholfen hatte, genau so wenig wie er wusste, warum Blaise nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen war. Denn so wenig Blaise in den fünf Jahren in Slytherin auch über sich preis gegeben hatte, aus einem hatte er nie einen Hel gemacht, er hatte Muggel und Halbblüter immer verabscheut.

„Hör zu," sagte Draco, „es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann, was wir gemacht haben. Aber ich und die Gryffindors, wir sind keine Freunde oder so. Es war eher eine Zweckgemeinschaft."

„Ja, schon gut," erwiderte Blaise.

Er schien nicht weiter darüber reden zu wollen. Auch Draco schwieg einige Minuten.

„Wieso bist du zurückgekommen?" fragte er dann unvermittelt.

Blaise sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Das hätte ich dich eigentlich schon lange fragen müssen," erwiderte Draco.

Blaise stöhnte, „ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich dir das jetzt erklären will."

„Irgendwann würde ich es aber schon gerne wissen."

„Ja, ich würde auch gerne wissen, was du und die Gryffindors dieses Wochenende getrieben habt."

Sie sahen einander an

„Okay," sagte Draco dann leise, „Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen. Ich erzähl dir was wir gemacht haben und du sagst mir, was dich dazu gebracht hat nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen."

Blaise sah skeptisch aus, nickte dann aber, „Lass hören."

„Also schön, wir sind nach Wiltshire geflogen, in das Haus meiner Eltern eingebrochen und haben zwei Bücher aus dem Geheimfach meines Vaters gestohlen."

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte Blaise.

„Nein."

„Das ist alles? Ihr hättet drauf gehen können, für _zwei Bücher_?"

„Potter scheint der Meinung zu sein, dass es sich gelohnt hat."

„Ich glaub das nicht, außerdem habe ich die Gryffindors gestern in der großen Halle gesehen."

„Ja, es waren auch nur ich, Harry Potter und die beiden Weasleys. Die anderen sind hier geblieben und haben sich zwischendurch mit Vielsafttrank in einen von uns verwandelt, damit nicht auffällt, dass wir weg sind."

„Und was waren das für Bücher?" fragte Blaise.

„Das eine war schwarzmagisch, das andere, na ja was es damit auf sich hat wissen wir nicht so genau aber wir dachten es wäre keine so blöde Idee es auch mit zu nehmen, wo wir doch schon mal da waren. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, sagt dir der Name T.M. Riddle etwas?"

„Nein. Nie gehört."

„Schade. So du bist dran, deine Geschichte. Warum bist du hier, wo du doch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht hast, was du von Muggeln hältst?"

„Na ja, meine Mum hat vor knapp zwei Jahren einen Muggel geheiratet."

„Was?"

Blaise Mutter hatte, nun ja, sie hatte oft geheiratet. Reiche, alte Reinblüter bevorzugt. Und alle ihre Männer hatten früher oder später das zeitliche gesegnet. Wie viel Verantwortung Blaise Mutter dafür trug, wusste niemand, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Blaise. Sie hatte dadurch einen gewissen, nun Ruf. Aber sie hatte auch selbst einen Stammbaum der sich sehen lassen konnte und genug Geld um ein gern gesehener Gast auf den Festen der reinblütigen Elite zu sein. Draco konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass diese Frau einen Muggel geheiratet haben sollte.

„Wie ist sie an einen Muggel geraten?" fragte Draco.

„Das hat sie mir nicht gesagt. Aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, meine Mutter? Jedenfalls war da ein neuer Stiefvater, als ich letzten Sommer nach Hause kam. Und im Gegensatz zu den anderen war er im Alter meiner Mutter und er war nett. Jedenfalls habe ich nicht mal gemerkt, dass er ein Muggel ist, bis meine Mutter es mir erzählt hat."

„Und was hast du dann getan."

„Ich hab mich dafür geschämt, dass sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Aber das hat nichts daran geändert, dass ich ihn irgendwie, na ja, mochte."

„Und wie ging es weiter?"

„Nachdem sie Hogwarts evakuiert haben, hat meine Mutter mir gesagt, dass sie mit ihrem Mann nach Spanien geht. Irgendwo in Südspanien hat sie eine Villa. Jedenfalls sagte sie, sie will, dass ich auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit bin und das wäre ich nicht, wenn ich bei ihr bleibe. Ich müsste mich entweder auf Voldemorts Seite stellen, oder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen.

„Und da bist du zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen."

„Natürlich, ich wollte nie ein Todesser werden. Im Gegensatz zu euch allen hatte ich nämlich nie Eltern, die mir erzählt haben, das wäre das Beste, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen könnte."

Draco war klar, dass mit „euch" er selbst und ihre ehemaligen Hauskameraden gemeint waren.

„Und, hat sich deine Einstellung zu Muggeln irgendwie geändert?" fragte Draco.

„Ich musste ja mehr oder weniger gezwungener Maßen feststellen, dass sie nicht alle so übel sind, aber trotzdem..."

Draco lachte, „ich weiß genau was du meinst. Man muss sich nur Hermine Black angucken und weiß, dass sie muggelgeboren ist und wahrscheinlich die klügste Schülerin die im Moment in Hogwarts ist, aber trotzdem sind da diese Gedanken, die dir sagen, dass wir Reinblüter je eigentlich besser sind."

Blaise nickte, „Ist irgendwie schwer diese Denkmuster abzuschütteln."

„Ja, wir sind einfach zu sehr daran gewöhnt. Es wurde uns ja quasi von Geburt an eingetrichtert, dass Muggel und Muggelgeborene Abschaum sind."

„Das ist genau der Punkt. Und jetzt sitzen ausgerechnet wir beiden arroganten Arschlöcher hier und stellen fest, dass wir praktisch unser ganzes Leben falsch lagen," fasste Blaise ihre momentane Situation zusammen.

Sie mussten beide lachen, es war doch seltsam, dachte Draco, was das Leben für überraschende Wendungen bereit hielt, die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie jetzt in Hogwarts waren und nicht irgendwo da draußen um - zumindest in seinem Fall - jederzeit bereit dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen.

„Immerhin bist du zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen, ohne dass jemand Anderes zu Schaden kam," stellte Draco bitter fest, nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen.

„Du redest von Lucy Potter?" fragte Blaise.

„Klar, von wem sonst?"

„Aber sie lebt, oder nicht? Du hast rechtzeitig gestanden."

„Sie war zwei Wochen in einem Kerker und wurde gefoltert. Und ich wurde nicht mal dafür bestraft."

„Potter hat dich verprügelt."

„Das war natürlich die Hölle im Vergleich zu dem was ihr passiert ist."

„Und er hat gesagt, du hättest viel schlimmeres verdient, für das was du seiner Schwester angetan hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das gesagt hätte, wenn er wüsste was die Slytherins mit dir gemacht haben nach dem du deine Eltern verraten hast."

* * *

„Draco Malfoy wurde mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert?" fragte Albus.

„Es sieht so aus," erwiderte Poppy Pomfrey.

„Aber wer hier im Schloss hätte einen Grund dazu, ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu foltern?" fragte Minerva.

Sie und Severus waren als ehemalige Hauslehrer der beteiligten Schüler ebenfalls zu dem Treffen gebeten worden.

„Fällt dir da tatsächlich keiner ein?" fragte Severus.

Minerva schnaubte. „Bitte Severus das ist absurd. Ich weiß, dass Harry sich mit Draco geprügelt hat aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er auf den Cruciatusfluch zurückgreifen würde. Außerdem haben er, Lucy und Ron Draco schließlich auch in den Krankenflügel gebracht, oder Poppy?"

„Ja. Die drei und Miss Weasley, die eine Schnittwunde am Bein hatte. Dass die von einem etwas schiefgelaufenen Duelltraining stammt, hätte ich ihnen ja sogar abgenommen, aber der Cruciatusfluch?"

„Nun, ich muss Minerva recht geben, ich glaube nicht, dass die Gryffindors Draco foltern würden."

„Ich ziehe das auch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung," meinte Severus, „aber wäre es nicht möglich, dass die Spuren die du gefunden hast nicht noch von vor ein paar Monaten sind. Wir wissen von mindestens einem Vorfall, bei dem Draco von seinen ehemaligen Hauskameraden mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert wurde. Ich glaube kaum, dass es nur diesen einen Vorfall gab."

„Das wäre dann der Zeitraum von März bis Mai gewesen, ich habe noch nie von einem Fall gehört in dem der Fluch keine dauerhaften Schäden hinterlassen hat, aber noch über Monate nachweisbar war," gab Poppy zu bedenken.

„Ich glaube," sagte Albus, „dass niemand hier im Schloss Draco gefoltert hat. Ich glaube, dass es außerhalb von Hogwarts geschehen ist."

„Du meinst er hat das Schloss verlassen? Warum sollte er das getan haben?"

„Ich glaube er war nicht alleine," erklärte Albus, „ich bin fast sicher, dass Harry bei ihm war und möglicherweise noch ein paar von Harrys Freunden."

„Aber warum sollten sie das Schloss verlassen?" fragte Minerva.

„Ich weiß es nicht, dass musst du sie selber fragen. Jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass sie außerhalb des Schlosses auf Todesser gestoßen sind, was sowohl Miss Weasleys Beinverletzung, als auch den Cruciatusfluch erklären würde."

„Aber wozu?" wiederholte Minerva.

„Und warum können diese Gören das Schloss überhaupt verlassen," fügte Severus hinzu.

Albus lächelte milde, „nun ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich irgendjemanden zwinge, hier zu bleiben. Jeder der das Schloss verlassen will, kann das ungehindert tun. Obwohl es vielleicht unklug wäre, diese Tatsache unter den Schülern zu verbreiten, es könnte dazu führen, dass sie Dummheiten machen. Ein zu sorgloser Umgang mit dieser Freiheit könnte verheerende Folgen haben."

„Okay, also nehmen wir mal an Malfoy, Potter und noch ein paar andere haben das Schloss verlassen. Was machen wir mit ihnen?" fragte Severus.

„Nichts," erwiderte Albus gelassen.

„Nichts?" echoten seine drei Kollegen.

„Nun, was auch immer vorgefallen ist, sie scheinen mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen zu sein. Ich meine, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie anfangen eigene Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Wenn wir natürlich feststellen, dass sie sich zu leichtfertig in Gefahr bringen, werden wir dieser Sache Einhalt gebieten. Aber für den Moment scheint es mir das beste, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen."

Albus erntete skeptische Blicke und Severus schnaubte abfällig, „wenn du meinst, das wäre die beste Vorgehensweise. Aber eins sage ich dir gleich, wenn die Potters, Blacks, Weasleys und Longbottoms jemals von dieser Geschichte erfahren, dann bist du derjenige, der das vor ihnen rechtfertigt."

Albus lächelte nur und man hätte meinen können, dass er tatsächlich vergnügt war, angesichts Severus letzter Worte.

* * *

AN: Lernen ist wie Aufräumen, man weiß, man muss es machen, aber dann fallen einem noch ungefähr eine Millionen andere Tätigkeiten ein. Dieser Tatsache, gepaart mit einem Inspirations- /Kreativitätsschub, habt ihr dieses, vielleicht nicht sehr spannende, aber wie ich finde, doch recht interessante Kapitel zu verdanken. So, für mich geht's nun zurück zu Geschichte, Englisch und Mathe und für euch hoffentlich zum _Review this chapter_ Button.

Liebe Grüße und bis demnächst

Sanny

PS: Ich glaube das war's jetzt aber _wirklich_ bis Ende April ;-)


	17. Kapitel 16 Offener Angriff

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 16

Offener Angriff

* * *

In den ersten zwei Monaten nach der Machtübernahme, waren die Todesser fast diskret gewesen. Es hatte kaum Morde gegeben, die sie offiziell als Todesser durchgeführt hatten. Obwohl natürlich trotzdem jeder wusste, dass sie es waren, was die unterschwellige Angst in der Zaubererwelt nur zusätzliche schürte. Die Angst war überall präsent, ob in der Winkelgasse, in Hogsmeade, oder wo sonst mehrere Zauberer aufeinander trafen.

Sam saß an diesem Nachmittag in den Drei Besen, trank ein Butterbier und wartete auf Jason McKenzie. Sie hatte sich auf das Drängen ihrer Eltern zu diesem Treffen überreden lassen, die fanden, dass es langsam an der Zeit war, dass Sam sich nach jemandem umsah, an dem sie ernsthaftes Interesse hatte. Nun, dann würde sie wohl ihren Eltern zu liebe ein bisschen Interesse für Jason heucheln, der immerhin kein ganz so furchtbarer Zeitgenosse war, wie manche anderen Mitglieder seiner Familie.

Sam war nicht entgangen, dass die Gespräche verstummten, als sie den Pub betreten hatte. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, dass es nur anfängliche Neugier gewesen war. Immerhin war sie Tochter des Zaubereiministers, obgleich dieser seinen Posten nur Pro-Forma ausführte. Doch da die Gespräche immer noch nur sehr zögerlich geführt wurden, vermutete sie, dass es Angst war, die die Menschen schweigen ließ. Angst, ein falsches Wort könne an ihre Ohren dringen und die Todesser auf den Plan rufen. Eine berechtigte Angst, solange man nicht wusste, auf welcher Seite sie tatsächlich stand. Und es zeigte Sam noch etwas anderes. Die Leute redeten. Redeten über das neue Regime und die Bedrohung durch die Todesser. Vielleicht redeten sie sogar über das, was im Phönixpropheten stand. Obwohl sicher niemand zugeben würde ihn gesehen, oder gar gelesen zu haben. Denn schließlich wusste niemand wer mithörte und das Risiko, für eine unbedachte Bemerkung den Kopf zu verlieren, war den meisten wohl im Moment zu hoch.

Samantha konnte das verstehen, sie wäre auch vorsichtig gewesen, wenn sie nicht ohnehin permanent diesem Risiko ausgesetzt gewesen wäre. Jason betrat nun endlich die Drei Besen und Sam sah demonstrativ auf ihre Uhr um ihm zu zeigen, was genau sie von seiner Verspätung hielt. Jason warf ihre ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten, lästige Angelegenheit, offensichtlich hat jemand im Ministerium diesen Phönixpropheten verteilt. Wirklich, diese Rebellen sind absolut dreist, jedenfalls wurden ich und ein paar andere beauftragt, die Augen offen zu halten. Wenn wir den Kerl erwischen soll es wohl diesmal eine öffentliche Hinrichtung geben, anscheinend plant der Dunkle Lord hier im Dorf eine offiziellen Hinrichtungsstätte zu eröffnen, zur Abschreckung und so, die Kopfgeldliste reicht wohl nicht, um zu zeigen, dass wir bereit sind Leute zu töten."

Es war wieder vollkommen ruhig geworden und Sam spürte, dass die Blicke auf ihr und Jason lagen. Madam Rosmertha beäugte sie argwöhnisch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir ein wenig unter uns sind," schlug sie vor.

„Von mir aus, aber es kann ruhig jeder wissen, dass das neue Regime keine halben Sachen macht, es ist nicht so wie unter Fudge, der keine klare Linie fahren konnte."

Sam legte ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch. Viel zu viel für das eine Getränke, doch wahrscheinlich hatte ihr und Jasons Auftritt der armen Frau das Tagesgeschäft ruiniert.

„Komm schon," sagte sie zu ihm und er folgte ihr hinaus.

* * *

„Es stimmt, was die im Phönixpropheten schreiben, oder?" sagte jemand an der Bar leise, kaum das die beiden Todesser Die Drei Besen verlassen hatten.

„Scheint so," erwiderte sein Nachbar leise.

„Wer steckt hinter dieser Sache, dem Phönixpropheten und all dem?"

„Dumbledore und sein mysteriöser Phönixorden, würde ich meinen," sagte der erste Mann.

Madam Rosmertha neigte sich zu den Beiden.

„Haben Sie das mitbekommen? Öffentliche Hinrichtungen hier im Dorf?"

„Furchtbar nicht wahr? Aber die wollen zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinen und man besser daran tut sich ruhig zu verhalten."

„Dumbledore hat sich nie ruhig verhalten," bemerkte der zweite Mann, namens John.

„Na ja, wie man es nimmt, er sitzt in seinem Schloss, wie oft greift er direkt ein? Er ist doch angeblich so mächtig, wieso bringt er Ihr-wisst-schon-wen nicht einfach um?" entgegnete Liam, der erste Mann.

„Wenn ich eins über Dumbledore weiß," sagte Madame Rosmertha leise, „dann, das er nie ohne Grund handelt. Vielleicht weiß er, dass seine Macht nicht ausreichen würde. Ich denke jedenfalls, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer über eine andere Art von Macht verfügt, als wir es uns vorstellen können."

„Und wer außer Dumbledore hat noch damit zu tun?" fragte John.

„Sicher diejenigen, die auf seiner Kopfgeldliste stehen, nicht wahr?" meinte Liam.

„Die Potters, Sirius Black, die Weasleys, solche die von Anfang an gegen ihn gearbeitet haben."

„Es sind bestimmt auch einige normale Leute dabei. Die nicht bei den Auroren waren. Wie derjenige, der den Phönixpropheten im Ministerium verteilt."

„Armes Schwein, wenn sie den erwischen, bringen sie ihn um."

„Wie man wohl Kontakt zu diesen Leuten kriegt?" fragte John.

„Dein Ernst?" Liam schien überrascht.

„Natürlich, was hier passiert ist eine Schweinerei. Da muss man sich wehren."

* * *

„Weißt du wer den Phönixpropheten im Ministerium verteilt?" fragte Sam, deren Kopf im Kamin steckte.

„Ähm, keine Ahnung, weißt du das Lily?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf,

„Jimmy McMillian kümmert sich um den Phönixpropheten, aber ich kann ihn gleich anflohen und ihn fragen ob er das weiß, warum?"

„Weil der oder diejenige hingerichtet wird, wenn die Todesser ihn schnappen."

„Hingerichtet?" fragte Lily.

„Voldemort hat scheinbar vor in Hogsmeade eine Hinrichtungsstätte zu eröffnen in der Hinrichtungen zur Abschreckung durchgeführt werden."

„Herzerwärmend," meinte Sirius.

„Nicht wahr, das war das Thema mit dem Jason McKenzie gestern unser Date eröffnet hat."

„Na der Kerl hat ja Sinn für Romantik," bemerkte Lily trocken.

„Wieso datest du Jason McKenzie?" fragte Sirius, „läuft's mit Charlie nicht so gut?"

„Sehr witzig. Meine Eltern meinen ich sollte langsam darüber nachdenken, mich ernsthaft zu binden und da selbst die Lestranges inzwischen über arrangierte Ehen hinaus kommen, meinen sie ich soll mich mal umsehen. Obwohl sie natürlich nicht zögern, mir Vorschläge zu machen."

„Du kannst Charlie ja mal zum essen mitbringen," schlug Sirius vor, „vielleicht mag meine liebreizende Cousine ihn."

„Bestimmt so sehr, dass sie ihm den Kopf abschlägt und mir gleich danach."

„Ach du unterschätzt die Kreativität deiner Mutter, Kopf abschlagen, dass ist doch was für Amateur-Killer."

„Also wenn ihr euch hier weiter über die Tötungsmethoden von Bellatrix Lestrange unterhalten wollt, dann lass ich euch allein," sagte Lily.

„Nein, ich muss sowieso wieder weg, ins Ministerium." Sam verdrehte die Augen, „wollte euch das nur schnell gesagt haben."

„Wir kümmern uns drum."

„Gut. Also man sieht sich dann." Ihr Kopf verschwand und ließ Lily und Sirius alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Öffentliche Hinrichtungen?" fragte Lily.

„Sieht ganz so aus als würde er jetzt nicht mal mehr Diskretion für nötig halten," sagte Sirius.

„Aber warum nicht?"

„Na ja, wenn er sicher sein kann, dass die Franzosen nicht eingreifen, ihn eventuell sogar unterstützen, die Iren haben gar nicht die entsprechenden Möglichkeiten, wenn er sich abgesichert hat, dass die großen europäischen Zauberernationen nicht eingreifen muss er sich im Grunde keine Gedanken mehr machen. Die Asiaten kümmert nicht, was wir hier treiben. Gleiches gilt für Afrika. Und die USA sind selbst eher Konservativ, die werden nicht über den ganzen Atlantik hier herkommen um gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, der die gleichen Ansichten hat wie sie und nur in der Ausführung etwas radikaler ist."

Lily schnaubte abfällig, „nur in der Ausführung etwas radikaler? So kann man das natürlich auch sehen, wenn Menschen ermordet werden."

„Na ja und es kommt natürlich hinzu, dass es in der Zaubererwelt keine Kriege Nation gegen Nation mehr gab seid dem 15. oder 16. Jahrhundert, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Damals hat jedenfalls der deutsche König, der natürlich unter den Zauberern ein anderer war als bei den Muggeln, Krieg gegen die Schweiz geführt. Das war der letzte Nationenkrieg. Seit dem gab es eigentlich nur noch Bürgerkriege, bei denen es meistens um die Frage des reinen Blutes geht, oder darum ob Kobolde Zauberstäbe tragen dürfen."

„Ich hab mir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie massiv sich die Außenpolitik in der Zaubererwelt von der in der Muggelwelt unterscheidet," meinte Lily, „und das obwohl ich seit meinem elften Lebensjahr in dieser Welt lebe."

„Na ja, es ist auch selten ein großes Thema, weil eigentlich der Grundsatz gilt Leben und Leben lassen. Hin und wieder schickten die jeweiligen Regierungen Leute, in welcher Form auch immer, in die Gebiete wo Bürgerkriege waren, um die Seite, die sie gut hießen zu stärken. Aber das passiert selten. Du hast das ja bei den Franzosen gesehen, selbst unter ihrem alten Minister, der wesentlich liberaler war, als Lefort haben sie uns nie wirklich unterstützt."

„Eigentlich blöd, oder?" fragte Lily, „wenn wir gegen Voldemort verlieren, dann werden sich die anderen Länder mit ihm auseinander setzen müssen. Aber wenn sie dann gegen ihn handeln wollen, dann wird er zu stark sein um ihn zu bekämpfen."

„Ja, aber darum kümmern sich diejenigen, die tatsächlich gegen ihn agieren würden noch nicht, solange sie denken er bleibt unser Problem."

Lily seufzte frustriert, „Idioten. Aber da können wir wohl momentan auch nichts ändern. Das Desaster mit Lefort hat ja gezeigt, wie gefährlich das ist. Ich werd mal Jimmy anflohen, damit er mit demjenigen reden kann, der für das Ministerium verantwortlich ist."

„Ja mach das. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand seinen Kopf verliert."

* * *

„Horkruxe."

Das war das Wort mit dem Albus ihr Treffen eröffnete. Lily war klar gewesen, dass es darum ging, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass nur sie, James, Alice, Frank, Sirius und Severus anwesend waren. Trotzdem verspürte sie nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit diesem leidigen Thema zu befassen. Am Ende würden sie ohnehin alle frustriert und so ahnungslos wie zuvor sein.

„Ich weiß wie wichtig diese Sache ist," sagte Sirius, „aber ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wo wir Anfangen sollen."

„Mir ist bewusst, dass diese Horkruxsuche eine frustrierende Angelegenheit ist, aber wenn wir Voldemort besiegt sehen wollen, dann werden wir nicht darum herum kommen uns weiter damit zu befassen. Und ich habe Voldemorts Vergangenheit und das, was ich darüber weiß durchleuchtet und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich mindestens ein Horkrux in Hogwarts befinden muss."

„Und wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" fragte James.

„Nun Hogwarts war Voldemorts zu Hause. Und ist es im Grunde immer noch. Er denkt, dass hier seine wahren Wurzeln liegen."

„Na zum Glück ist das Schloss nicht so groß, wird bestimmt ein leichtes hier ein schwarzmagischen Gegenstand zu finden, von dem wir nicht wissen wie er aussieht," erwiderte James.

Albus lächelte milde, „nun, das ist genau der Punkt, wo du und Sirius ins Spiel kommen. Wo würdet ihr einen Gegenstand verstecken, von dem ihr nicht wollt, dass ihn jemals jemand findet?"

„Fragst du uns das jetzt, weil wir als die größten Unruhestifter aller Zeiten in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingegangen sind?" fragte Sirius grinsend, „ich wusste, dass unsere Karriere für irgendwas gut gewesen sein musste."

„Vor allem habt ihr damit dem Hausmeister viel Arbeit gemacht und Lehrer und Mitschüler in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

„Wofür du immer wieder ein schönes Beispiel bist, Severus," konterte James.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Zurück zum Thema bitte."

„Hm, also mir würden da mehrere Stellen einfallen. Aber ich glaube, wenn Voldemort den Horkrux in einem Geheimgang versteckt hätte, wäre das irgendwann jemandem aufgefallen," überlegte Sirius.

„Was ist denn mit den Slytherinkerkern, wäre das nicht der Ort, an dem er etwas verstecken würde?" fragte Alice.

„Keine schlechte Überlegung," meinte Severus, „ich jedenfalls würde mir nicht anmaßen alle Geheimnisse der Kerker zu kennen, obwohl ich bereits sehr lange in Hogwarts bin."

„Es wäre also einen Blick dort hinein wert. Und euch fällt nichts mehr ein?" fragte Albus an Sirius und James gewandt.

„Nein. Im Moment nicht, aber falls doch sagen wir bescheid."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Severus, James, Sirius und ich uns die Kerker vornehmen."

„Na das klingt ja nach einer wundervollen Zusammenarbeit," murmelte Severus finster.

„Nun eins musst du zugeben, Severus," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „wenn es darum geht Geheimnisse zu ergründen, von denen niemand wissen soll, sind Sirius und James Meister."

* * *

Doch auch ein Meister zu sein, führte einen nicht immer zum richtigen Ergebnis, wie Sirius, James, Severus und Albus zu ihrem Missvergnügen feststellen mussten. Sie fanden zwar in den Slytherinkerkern innerhalb von drei Tagen (während derer die Siebtklässler ausquartiert werden mussten) zwei neue Geheimgänge und diverse Geheimfächer, doch in keinem fand sich ein Hinweis auf etwas, das ein Horkrux hätte sein können. Stattdessen fanden sie alte Liebesbriefe, verbotene Tränke und Substanzen und anderen eher alltäglichen Schülerbesitz. Dieser Misserfolg führte nicht gerade zu einer gehobenen Stimmung unter den sieben Horkrux-Suchern. Dennoch beharrte Albus darauf, dass ein Horkrux in Hogwarts sein musste und sie einfach nur noch den richtigen Ort finden mussten. Was in James Augen eine schöne Theorie war, sich in der Praxis jedoch scheinbar nicht umsetzen ließ.

Nach drei frustrierenden Tagen im Kerker waren sie jedenfalls zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Ort sich nicht in den Slytherinräumen befand. Sirius hatte gemeint, dass sie es so immerhin geschafft hatten, die Kerker mal von innen zu sehen, was in James Augen allerdings nur ein mäßiger Trost für drei vergeudete Tage war. Insbesondere, da der Juli in diesem Jahr besonders heiß war und er die Tage auch gerne an seinem See verbracht hätte. Auch so eine Ironie, dachte er jetzt, während er die Beine im Wasser baumeln ließ. Er hatte sein riesiges Grundstück im Sommer selten genießen können, da er an den meisten Tagen im Ministerium festgesteckt hatte. Damit er jetzt den Sommer genießen konnte, musste erst die Welt unter gehen.

Nun die Medaille hatte ja bekanntlich immer zwei Seiten, offenbar hatte er endlich das Positive an Voldemorts Machtübernahme gefunden. Sirius, der neben ihm saß und Sarahs Rücken massierte, hätte diese Feststellung mit Sicherheit sehr unterhaltsam gefunden. Doch ehe James dazu kam, sich seinem besten Freund mitzuteilen, landete ein Adler neben ihnen im Gras. James stöhnte auf, Sams Patronus hatte ihnen nur sehr selten etwas positiver mitzuteilen. Und auch dieses mal wurde James nicht enttäuscht.

„Angriff auf Muggel in Edinburgh, zwischen Princes und George Street. Etwa siebzig Todesser, Auroren sofort." James sprang auf.

„Das ist ja fast wie früher im Bereitschaftsdienst," bemerkte Sirius.

„Lily! Remus!" rief James, Beide waren mit Dora ein Stück raus geschwommen und hatten die Botschaft nicht mitbekommen. Sirius hob indes seinen Zauberstab und schickte Patroni an die Auroren.

„Was!" fragte Lily, die das Ufer erreicht hatte und aus dem Wasser kam.

„Todesser in Edinburgh. Wir müssen eingreifen. Remus, ich weiß du bist kein Auror..."

„Ich bin dabei."

„Und was ist mit mir?" fragte Dora.

„Du bist schwanger!" schallte es ihr fünffach entgegen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, „Schwanger, nicht todkrank."

Inzwischen hatten Sirius, James, Lily und Remus sich per Aufrufezauber schwarze Roben herbei beordert, die sie nun in Rekordtempo anzogen.

„Ich liebe dich," sagte Sirius zu Sarah, die mit Josh im Arm ebenfalls aufgestanden war und ängstlich aussah.

„Ich dich auch," sagte sie.

„Du bist nicht mal Auror," sagte Dora und sah Remus anklagend an.

Er küsste sie nur, woraufhin sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

Er lächelte gequält, „So hab ich mich jedes Mal gefühlt, wenn du zum Dienst gegangen bist," sagte er.

„Los jetzt," drängte Sirius.

Und dann disapparierten die Vier auch schon.

* * *

Princes und George Street waren zwei Straßen die parallel zueinander liefen und durch mehrere schmalere Straßen, die beide verbanden, wurde die Gegend in Blocks unterteilt, die wiederum durch kleinere Straßen die in der Mitte ringförmig verliefen unterteilt waren. Die beiden Straßen verliefen etwa 500 Meter parallel, bevor sie von einer viel befahrenen Straße gekreuzt wurden. Auf diesem Gebiet befanden sich Todesser. Verteilt auf den Straßen und in den zahlreichen Geschäften und Bars.

Kämpfen war Sirius im Laufe der Jahre regelrecht in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Am besten funktionierte er im Team mit James oder Bill. Doch auch Remus an seiner Seite zu haben war gut.

Beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe im Anschlag und traten in das erste Geschäft, in dem sie mehrere Todesser sahen. Sie konnten ein paar Flüche abfeuern, noch ehe die Todesser sie überhaupt bemerkt hatten, doch auch danach waren noch vier Todesser übrig, die von den schon halb bewusstlosen Muggeln abließen und sich Sirius und Remus zuwandten. Beide suchten hinter dem Kassentresen Deckung, dessen Holz unter den aufprallenden Flüchen bedenklich splitterte.

Sirius rutschte auf den Knien zu einem seitlichen Ende des Tresens, Remus zum anderen. Aus der Deckung heraus schossen sie eine Salve Flüche auf die Todesser. Zu Sirius eigener Überraschung ging der Plan auf.

„Die waren ja dämlich," meinte er.

Sie fesselten die Todesser und nahmen ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab. Dann wandten sie sich den verängstigten Muggeln zu um erste Hilfe zu leisten.

„Ich schick einen Patronus an Jane, sie soll sich bereit machen, mit ein paar Leuten her zu kommen, sobald wir dafür gesorgt haben, dass die Todesser einigermaßen unter Kontrolle sind."

„Ich bin ja skeptisch, dass uns das gelingen wird. Sie hat gesagt es wären siebzig," erinnerte Remus ihn, während sie das Geschäft wieder verließen.

Auf der Straße war eine wirkliche Schlacht entbrannt, Todesser duellierten sich mit Ordenskämpfern. Sirius fluchte. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, wie schwer es war, in solchen Massenkämpfen den Überblick zu behalten. Doch die Todesser waren in der Überzahl und so zögerten die Beiden nicht länger, sich ebenfalls ins Gefecht zu stürzen. Flüche sausten umher.

„Okay, schalten wir den aus," sagte Sirius und zeigte auf einen der Todesser.

Er und Remus schossen Flüche auf den Mann, doch der wich aus und an seiner Seite waren so gleich zwei weitere Todesser, die ihrerseits Flüche auf Remus und Sirius schossen.

„Du blockst, ich greif sie an," wies Sirius Remus an.

Im gleichen Moment musste Remus einen starken Schutzschild um sie herum hochziehen. Die drei Todesser hatten sich rund um sie verteilt und attackierten sie. Sirius pickte sich den heraus, der ihm der schwächste Todesser zu sein schien und jagte ihm Fluch um Fluch entgegen. Leider erwies sich der Todesser als geschickter als Sirius erwartet hatte, denn er blockte oder wich den Flüchen aus, egal was Sirius verwendete.

Die Todesser schienen nun zu merken, dass sie bei Sirius und Remus mit den meisten Flüchen nicht weiter kamen, Remus Schutzschilder waren einfach zu stark. Todesflüche rasten auf die Beiden zu und sie mussten ausweichen. Es gelang den Todessern, die Beiden auseinander zu treiben, so dass Sirius einer gegenüberstand und Remus zwei. Sirius schickte dem Todesser eine Auswahl Flüche entgegen, die ihn bewusstlos machen sollten. Doch leider hätten die Flüche dafür auch treffen müssen und der Todesser konnte Schutzschilder anscheinend ähnlich gut heraufbeschwören wie Remus. Dieser hielt sich inzwischen tapfer, gegen die beiden anderen Todesser, wie Sirius aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte.

Der Todesser begann nun erneut auf die unverzeihlichen Flüche zurück zu greifen. Sirius gefiel es zwar nicht besonders, doch er folgte dem Beispiel des Todessers, denn er wollte ganz sicher nicht derjenige sein, der am Ende dieses Kampfes tot auf der Straße lag. Und schließlich traf einer seiner Todesflüche sein Ziel. Er wirbelte herum, zu Remus, der soeben den einen Todesser mit einem Fluch erwischt hatte, den zweiten jedoch aus den Augen verloren hatte. Sirius riss seinen Zauberstab hoch, ein erneutes „Avada Kedavra!" verließ seine Lippen und traf den Todesser, der seinen Zauberstab gegen Remus gerichtet hatte in den Rücken.

„Wow, das war knapp," sagte Remus, der sich umdrehte und auf den Todesser am Boden sah. Sirius nickte nur.

* * *

Bei Lily und James die auf der Georgestreet gelandet waren, sah es nicht wesentlich besser aus. Zwar hatten sich hier noch kein Massenkampf entwickelt, doch es waren deutlich weniger Auroren in dieser Straße, was den meisten Todessern Zeit gab, ihre grausamen Spiele mit den Muggeln fortzusetzen. James fluchte laut und farbenfroh, während sie versuchten ein paar der Muggel die in einem Café gewesen waren, wieder zusammen zu flicken. Doch allzu viele waren das nicht, die Todesser verstanden sich aufs abschlachten von Menschen.

Lily fragte sich, wer diese Menschen gewesen waren. Sie hatten Familien gehabt, Eltern, Geschwister, Partner oder Kinder. Vielleicht waren hier auch Paare gewesen, die zusammen gestorben waren. Lily kam das fast gnädig vor, sie wusste, dass sie lieber mit James sterben, als ohne ihn leben würde.

„Lily, kannst du mir helfen, der Junge hier lebt noch, du hast diese Heilzauber für offenen Wunden besser drauf als ich."

Sie eilte zu ihm und kniete sich neben dem bewusstlosen Jungen auf den Boden, dessen Körper voller Blut war. James hatte ihm bereits sein Shirt ausgezogen, damit die Verletzungen sichtbar wurden. Sie begann mit den größten Wunden, die sich über seinen Bauch zogen. Sie fuhr fort seine Kopfverletzungen zu heilen.

„Wir müssen ihn umdrehen," sagte sie, „wir wissen nicht wie sein Rücken aussieht".

Langsam und vorsichtig drehten sie ihn. Beide schnappten entsetzt nach Luft. Eine riesige Blutlache hatte sich unter ihm gebildet. Ein tiefer Schnitt zog sich von seiner rechten Hüfte bis zu seinem Schulterblatt. Lily begann schnell die Wunde erst zu reinigen und dann zu heilen. James sprach einen Zauber, der die Werte des Jungen anzeigten. Er stieß einen Fluch aus.

„Verdammt. Er braucht einen blutbildenden Trank, sonst stirbt er."

„Was?" Lily, die mit den Heilzaubern fertig war, sah James entsetzt an.

„Er hat glaube ich zu viel Blut verloren. Sein Puls und sein Blutdruck sind viel zu niedrig.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte Lily panisch, „woher sollen wir so einen verdammten Trank kriegen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen."

In diesem Moment schoss ein Fluch auf sie zu. Beide waren so sehr mit dem Jungen beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie die Todesser die erneut in das Café gekommen waren, gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Beide sprangen auf um sich den vier Todessern entgegen zu stellen. Lily beschoss einen von ihnen mit einer schnellen Folge Flüche, die alle von unterschiedlichen Schildern geblockt werden mussten. Er geriet dadurch deutlich in Bedrängnis, doch Lily musste auch selbst darauf achten, nicht von dem Fluch eines anderen Todessers getroffen zu werden.

Sie wich einem Fluch aus, indem sie sich hinter einen umgekippten Tisch duckte, dann benutzte sie einen Stoßfluch um den gleichen Tisch nach vorne zu schleudern. Sie erwischte einen der Todesser, die James attackierten, er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und prallte gegen den Tresen am anderen Ende des Cafés. Er blieb am Boden liegen, doch Lily schoss zur Sicherheit noch einen Schockzauber hinterher.

James hatte den kurzen Moment, indem seine Gegner abgelenkt waren ausgenutzt um einen von ihnen auszuschalten und musste sich nur noch um einen kümmern. Auch Lily wandte sich wieder ihrem vorherigen Gegner zu. Er traf ihren rechten Arm mit einem Schneiderfluch, was ihr einen lauten Schmerzensschrei entlockte, sie jedoch nicht aufgeben ließ. Im Gegenteil. James hatte inzwischen auch seinen anderen Gegner erledigte und kam ihr nun zur Hilfe. Von ihnen Beiden gleichzeitig angegriffen zu werden, war nun endgültig zu viel für den Todesser, der schließlich von James gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde und dann von Lily mit einem Schockzauber lahm gelegt wurde. Sie warfen sich einen erleichterten Blick zu, dann rief Lily, „Der Junge, schnell!"

Sie eilten zurück zu dem Bewusstlosen der immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

„Was jetzt, er braucht diesen Trank, oder?" fragte Lily.

Doch James, der nach dem Handgelenk gegriffen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist tot."

„Bist du sicher, er hat doch gerade noch..."

James griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Während in Lilys Augen Tränen stiegen und sie beide um einen Jungen trauerte, dessen Namen sie niemals erfahren würde.

* * *

AN: Mein Abi ist fast geschafft, ich hab nur noch die mündliche Prüfung vor mir. Ich hab zwar nach den schriftlichen etwas länger gebraucht, als ich dachte um wieder in die Story rein zu kommen, aber hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel, das euch hoffentlich gefällt.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

lg Sanny


	18. Kapitel 17 Koordination ist alles

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 17

Koordination ist alles

* * *

„So eine unkoordinierte Scheiße können wir uns unter gar keinen Umständen nochmal erlauben," sagte James.

Er lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und wurde dabei von Lily, Sirius, Sarah, Remus und Dora beobachtet.

Die Kämpfe waren aus ihrer Sicht nicht gerade positiv verlaufen. Sie hatten sich letztendlich zurückziehen müssen, es waren schlicht zu viele Todesser gewesen. Fünf Auroren waren tot, fast jeder andere war, als James den Rückzug angeordnet hatte auf irgendeine Art verletzt gewesen. Janes neues Krankenhaus hatte jedenfalls nie so viele Patienten gehabt wie an diesem Tag. Als die Todesser schließlich verschwunden waren, waren die Auroren und weitere Mitglieder des Ordens zurück gekehrt. Hatten versucht, die Wunden von Schwerverletzten zu heilen. Die Muggelpolizei hatte sie irgendwann erneut zum Rückzug gezwungen. Das Letzte was sie brauchten, war sich auch noch mit Muggelbehörden anzulegen. James wusste nicht, wie viele Muggel die Todesser heute getötet hatten, doch es waren sicherlich über hundert gewesen.

„Wir müssen uns wieder professionell organisieren. Wir brauchen eine Zentrale, die immer besetzt ist und ein Notrufsystem, wie wir es damals für die Nachtbereitschaft hatten."

„Das löst aber nicht das generelle Unterzahlproblem."

„Das stimmt," erwiderte James, „aber koordiniertes Vorgehen kann da schon einiges Kompensieren. Wenn es nicht zu diesem Massenduell gekommen wäre, hätten wir uns nach und nach die einzelnen Todessergrüppchen vornehmen können. Dann wäre es erst später oder vielleicht gar nicht dazu gekommen, dass wir uns zurück ziehen mussten."

„Wir müssen Duelltrainig machen, mit allen aus dem Orden. Mit fünfundzwanzig Auroren kommen wir niemals irgendwie weiter, egal wie strategisch geplant wir vorgehen. Wenn man es so sieht hatten wir sogar Glück, das nur fünf tot sind."

„Wie kannst du von Glück reden?" fuhr Lily ihn an, „das sind Menschen die tot sind. Unsere Kollegen, Leute die wir ausgebildet haben."

„Ich weiß das! Alles was ich sagen will ist, dass wir so massiv in der Unterzahl waren, dass eine etwas talentiertere Truppe Todesser uns alle umgebracht hätte! Das heute sollte für die ein bisschen Spaß sein. Das waren jüngere, weniger erfahrene Kämpfer, oder hast du einen von deinen Gegnern erkannt?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein hab ich nicht und wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich fand deine Ausdrucksweise nur einfach völlig... unangebracht."

„Hört mal," sagte Sarah, „das hier bringt doch nichts. Sirius, Jane hat gesagt, du sollst dich ein bisschen schonen und euch allen kann ein bisschen Schlaf auch nicht schaden. Ich meine, wir sollten ins Bett gehen und morgen weiter darüber beratschlagen. Ich bin außerdem sicher, dass Albus eine Versammlung einberufen wird."

Sie zerstreuten sich in ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer und gingen zu Bett, doch weder Lily noch James konnten einschlafen.

„Ich muss an diesen Jungen denken," sagte Lily in die Dunkelheit.

Sie wusste, dass James noch nicht schlief, konnte es an seinem Atemrhythmus hören, genauso, wie er gewusst hatte, dass sie noch wach war.

„Ich muss an die fünf toten Auroren denken," erwiderte er.

„Wenn wir diese Todesser schneller besiegt hätten, hätten wir vielleicht geschafft ihn zu retten. Was meinst du wird man seinen Eltern sagen, warum er gestorben ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Damals unter Fudge hätte sie sich irgendwas einfallen lassen. Terroranschlag oder so was. Aber jetzt... ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort sich um das Geheimhaltungsabkommen kümmert."

„Sie werden nicht mal feststellen können, das er verblutet ist, weil ich die großen Wunden geheilt habe."

„Vielleicht ist das besser für sie. Es muss furchtbar sein, seinen Sohn in so einem Zustand zu sehen. Vielleicht denken sie so, dass er zumindest keine Schmerzen hatte."

Lily legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Er strich ihr durch die Haare.

„Ich hab die fünf ausgewählt," sagte er dann, „wenn ich damals ihre Bewerbungen abgewiesen hätte, dann würden sie jetzt sicher noch leben."

„Aber sie wären auch nicht glücklich gewesen mit einem Leben unter dem neuen Regime, ohne die Möglichkeit zu kämpfen."

„Nein, aber sie wären trotzdem nicht tot."

„Vielleicht doch. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Kopf unten gehalten hätten. Sie hätten zu denen gehört, die über den Phönixpropheten reden. Sie hätten versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen und Voldemort hätte sie dafür umbringen lassen. Es ist jedenfalls nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich weiß das. Aber ich fühl mich deswegen trotzdem nicht besser."

* * *

_Der Phönixprophet, Freitag 19. Juli 1996_

_Sonderausgabe zum Angriff in Edinburgh_

_Hunderte Muggel und fünf Phönixkrieger lassen ihr Leben_

_James Potter wirkt müde, an dem Tag nach dem furchtbaren Angriff. Er gehörte zu den Kriegern des Phönixorden, die versuchten, die Todesser aufzuhalten und zögerte dabei nicht, sich selbst zu gefährden. Doch eine gebrochene Nase und ein paar Prellungen sind in James Augen nichts, gegen den schrecklichen Verlust seiner fünf Mitstreiter._

_**James, sie gehörten zu den ersten, die in Edinburgh eintrafen, nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass dort Todesser Muggel angreifen. Warum riskieren sie seit Jahren immer wieder ihr Leben, für Menschen, die sie nicht einmal kennen?**_

_Weil ich daran glaube, dass es richtig ist. Die Muggel gestern in Edinbburgh hatten keinerlei Chance sich zu wehren. Sie wurden überrascht und wussten nicht von wem und warum. Hunderte sind tot, weil die Todesser eine kranke Freude daran haben, Menschen zu foltern und zu töten._

_**Und dann waren sie dazu gezwungen sich zurück zu ziehen, wie fühlten sie sich dabei?**_

_Schlecht. Einerseits war ich nie jemand, der eine Niederlage gerne hinnahm. Aber in erster Linie wusste ich, dass niemand mehr die Todesser davon abhalten würde, mit den Muggeln zu machen, was immer ihnen gefällt. Aber wie wir jetzt wissen, waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits fünf von meinen Mitstreitern tot. Und auch wenn ich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, war mir klar, dass wir zu wenige waren um zu Siegen__. Hätten meine Leute und ich __weiter gekämpft, wären wir alle getötet worden und das hätte ebenfalls niemandem genutzt._

_Aber eins sollten Voldemort und seine Todesser wissen, ich bin niemand der aufgibt. Und auch der Orden des Phönix lässt sich nicht von ihm aufhalten. Niemals werden wir ihm den Sieg überlassen. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Bastard das hier liest und weiß, wem er sich entgegen stellen muss._

„Na das nenne ich dann mal eine Kampfansage," meinte Neville trocken, nachdem Hermine zu Ende vorgelesen hatte.

„Ja, er steht sowieso schon auf der Kopfgeldliste, also warum reizt er Voldemort nicht noch ein bisschen mehr," meinte Harry und verdrehte die Augen, „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen er ist lebensmüde."

„Na ja, er hat tatsächlich nicht mehr besonders viel zu verlieren, sollten sie ihn jemals erwischen bringen sie ihn um, es wird vielleicht nur ein bisschen brutaler," meinte Neville.

„Wie aufbauend. Danke, dass du mir das noch mal vor Augen führst."

„Ich darf das sagen, meine Eltern stehen auch drauf."

„Neville hat glaub ich recht," sagte Hermine, „aber wenn Voldemort jemals herausfindet, wer für den Phönixpropheten zuständig ist, dann wird er diejenigen umbringen."

„Wie soll er das raus finden, ich meine, wisst ihr wer dafür zuständig ist?" meinte Debbie.

„Nein. Trotzdem, ich glaube jeder, der auch nur Sympathien für den Orden hegt sollte sehr gut auf sich aufpassen," erwiderte Hermine.

„Wir sollten bei so Angriffen wie gestern eingreifen können," meinte Harry.

„Und wie?" erwiderte Hermine, „okay, wir können das Schloss durch einen Geheimgang verlassen und dann? Wir können nicht apparieren und abgesehen davon wussten wir bis wir die Zeitung gelesen haben nicht mal, dass es diesen Angriff gab."

„Also apparieren können wir lernen. Aber das wir nicht von diesen Angriffen erfahren ist ein echtes Problem."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, „Genau, lernen wir mal eben apparieren, wird bestimmt ein totales Kinderspiel."

„Wenn wir gut argumentieren, können wir die Lehrer bestimmt dazu bringen, es allen ab 15 bei zu bringen."

„Ach ja?" Hermine sah skeptisch aus.

„Natürlich. Wir können ihnen sagen, dass wir es früher oder später lernen müssen, wenn wir in den Kampf eintreten wollen und dass es Zeitverschwendung wäre, es nicht jetzt schon zu lernen."

„Also ich finde es ist eine ziemlich gute Idee," sagte Ron „und um herauszufinden wann Angriffe stattfinden, finden wir auch noch ne Möglichkeit, der Phönixorden erfährt es sicher immer von ihr wisst schon, und vielleicht können wir eine Möglichkeit finden die Informationen abzufangen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man Patronusnachrichten abfangen kann," erwiderte Hermine.

„Na dann finden wir einen anderen Weg. Wir müssen sowieso erst mal apparieren lernen und bis wir das raus haben, finden wir auch einen Weg an die gleichen Informationen zu kommen wie die Auroren."

* * *

„Apparieren lernen?" fragte Professor McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und schmalen Lippen.

„Ja Professor, wir dachten es könnte nützlich sein."

„Nützlich? Und für wen bitte sollte es nützlich sein, wenn minderjährige apparieren lernen, Potter?"

„Wir dachten, dass es ja ohnehin irgendwann notwendig sein würde und wenn wir es jetzt schon lernen, dann können wir es bereits und müssen uns darum nicht später kümmern, wenn die Gefahr noch größer ist. Es wäre einfach sicherer."

„Und welche Gefahren hier in der Schule erfordern, dass sie apparieren können?"

„Nichts. Aber die Gefahren außerhalb..."

„Aber im Moment sind sie hier und planen doch hoffentlich nicht das Schloss zu verlassen?"

„Nein Professor."

„Nun, dann würde ich meinen, überlassen sie es ihren Lehrern zu entscheiden, wann es an der Zeit für sie ist etwas bestimmtes zu lernen, können sie damit leben, Mr. Potter?"

„In Ordnung Professor," erwiderte Harry zähneknirschend.

Er und Hermine verließen das Büro wieder und kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, fiel Harry über Hermine her. „Ich hab gleich gesagt, es ist keine gute Idee damit zu McGonagall zu gehen, wir hätten gleich Dumbledore ansprechen sollen."

„Aber Professor McGonagall ist unsere Hauslehrerin," erwiderte Hermine.

„Es gibt überhaupt keine Hauslehrer mehr. Es war jedenfalls eine bescheuerte Idee, zu denken, dass sie diese Idee gutheißen würde."

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Dumbledore es für eine gute Idee gehalten hätte," schoss sie zurück, „also hör gefälligst auf, deinen Ärger an mir auszulassen."

Immer noch streitend erreichten sie den Raum der Wünsche. Neville und Ron vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Snape Explodiert, während Lucy, Ginny und Debbie über einen Haufen Schulaufgaben stöhnten.

„Eigentlich hätten wir jetzt schon fast drei Wochen Ferien," maulte Lucy.

„Ja, aber die Lehrer scheinen zu denken, so was verdienen wir nicht, wo wir doch hier sind und ihrer Zeit stehlen," sagte Harry.

„Alles was wir jetzt lernen könnten und auf später verschieben ist Zeitverschwendung," sagte Hermine schnippisch, „ist doch das was du auch übers apparieren gesagt hast."

Harry stieß ein spöttisches Lachen aus, „Ja, nur dass apparieren im Vergleich zu Zaubereigeschichte einen Nutzen hat."

„Was hat McGonagall denn gesagt?" fragte Ron.

„Dass es Aufgabe der Lehrer ist, zu entscheiden wann wir was lernen sollten."

Ron seufzte enttäuscht, „Wir hätten gleich zu Dumbledore gehen sollen, der ist für solche Vorschläge immer offener."

„Oh bitte," fauchte Hermine, „fallt ruhig alle über mich her. Es ist meine Schuld, weil ich erst zu McGonagall gehen wollte und nicht gleich zu Dumbledore."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon.

„Was ist nur los mit ihr?" fragte Ron, „ich hab ihr doch keinen Vorwurf gemacht."

„Ich aber," erwiderte Harry.

„Wieso?" fragte Ron, „wir hätten schließlich nicht auf sie hören brauchen, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und lief Hermine hinterher, während Harry sich fragte ob nun alle wahnsinnig wurden und ob ein einfühlsamer Ron das endgültige Ende der Welt ankündigte.

* * *

„Wir werden wieder eine Zentrale einrichten. Wir ziehen das ganze so auf, wie vor Voldemorts Machtergreifung, nur ohne Papierkram und diese lästige Beweispflicht. Immer zwei haben Wachdienst in der Zentrale und wenn es Angriffe gibt, soll Sam ihren Patronus dahin schicken. Alle weiteren Kämpfer werden alarmiert und finden sich dort ein. Dann kann der Gegenangriff koordiniert werden und wir haben alle eine etwas höhere Überlebenschance."

„Und dabei hatte ich gerade angefangen den Urlaub zu genießen," war Sirius Kommentar zu James Ausführungen, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick einbrachte.

Vereinzelte Lacher waren von der Gruppe Auroren zu hören, doch die Mehrheit stimmte mit James überein. Sie alle wussten, dass unkoordiniertes Vorgehen gefährlich war und der Angriff in Edinburgh hatte es erneut unter Beweis gestellt. Natürlich konnte man einen Kampf nicht vorausberechnen, aber es gab Möglichkeiten zumindest gewisse Risiken berechenbar zu machen, wie etwa eine durchdachte Angriffsformation.

„Außerdem sind wir zu wenige," fuhr James fort, „und daher werden wir auch den Rest des Phönixordens einbeziehen. Das bedeutet, dass wir Duelltraining veranstalten müssen. Ihr bekommt also die Chance, anderen anzutun, was ich euch in unseren Trainingseinheiten angetan habe."

Diese Ankündigung stieß nicht auf übermäßige Gegenliebe.

„Amateuren Duellieren beibringen?" maulte Charlie.

„Na ja, wir waren alle mal Amateure, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und die unter euch, die zählen können, werden wohl feststellen, dass wir uns seit Voldemorts Machtübernahme deutlich verringert haben. Ich persönlich, und ich nehme an, es geht den meisten von uns so, lege keinen Wert darauf, dass es so weiter geht."

„Ich hab da auch noch eine Frage," sagte Bill, „sollten wir uns nicht irgendwie tarnen, ich meine wenn wir schon versuchen unsere Überlebenschancen zu erhöhen, dann sollten wir vielleicht auch vermeiden, dass sich die Kopfgeldliste weiter verlängert, oder?"

„Das du so umsichtig mitdenkst, wo du doch eh schon draufstehst... Bill mein Freund, du wirst es weit bringen im Leben."

James trat Sirius vors Schienbein.

„Au."

„Du hast natürlich recht, wir werden uns maskieren müssen, ich habe gedacht, dass wir sowohl Verschleierungszauber, als auch Masken verwenden sollten, doppelt hält ja bekanntlich besser."

„Das ganze ist ja schon ziemlich gut durchdacht," stellte irgendjemand fest.

„Ja, ich hatte aber Hilfe. Und natürlich setze ich bei der ganzen Sache auf eure Mitarbeit, alleine werde ich es nämlich sicher nicht schaffen, dem gesamten Orden duellieren beizubringen."

* * *

„Und hoch!" rief Sirius und ließ seinen Besen aufsteigen.

Josh lachte begeistert. „Höher Daddy!" rief er.

Sirius kam dieser Aufforderung allerdings nicht nach, denn er wusste, was Sarah von zu hohen und wilden Flügen hielt. Fliegen würde ihr wohl immer ein bisschen suspekt bleiben, egal mit wie vielen Zaubern Sirius zuvor dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Josh auf gar keinen Fall herunterfallen konnte. Dafür ging er in einen recht steilen Sinkflug, was Josh ebenfalls gefiel und ihm ein vergnügtes Quietschen entlockte. Sirius drehte noch ein paar Runden über dem See, bevor er vor der Terrasse wieder landete. Er lehnte den Besen gegen die Hauswand und setzte Josh auf dem Boden ab, der sich sogleich auf den Weg Richtung Sandkasten machte. Sirius selbst gesellte sich zu der Gruppe am Gartentisch.

„Habt ihr euch jetzt endlich auf einen Hochzeitstermin geeinigt?" fragte er.

„24. August," antwortete Remus, „schreib's dir auf, es wäre echt blöd, wenn du das verpasst. Und ich würde es dir nachtragen."

„Das hast du schon öfter gesagt und es am Ende doch nicht getan."

„Pass auf was du sagst, ich mach dich sonst zum Trauzeugen, nur um sicher zu gehen das du pünktlich kommst."

„Na das ist natürlich eine ernst zu nehmende Drohung," spottete Sirius, „aber im ernst, hast du dich jetzt endlich entschieden, dass du James nehmen willst?"

„Ich hoffe sehr, du nimmst es nicht persönlich, Padfoot."

„Ich jedenfalls fühle mich geehrt," sagte James.

„Können wir jetzt wieder zurück zum Thema kommen?" fragte Dora.

„Ich denke der Trauzeuge ist Teil des Themas," erwiderte Sirius irritiert.

„Reden wir über den Brautstraußes," sagte Sarah.

„Ich werd mal nach Josh sehen," mit diesen Worten sprang Sirius auf.

„Das ist der Grund, warum James der Trauzeuge ist," war Remus trockener Kommentar, „man glaubt es kaum, aber der Kerl verhält sich mit 35 Jahren immer noch wie mit 15."

„Du bist nur neidisch, dass ich so jung geblieben bin."

„Zurück zum Thema!" rief Dora deutlich genervt.

Remus schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Lily seufzte, „Wir kommen so nicht weiter, geht ihr drei und spielt mit Josh und wir überlegen uns Deko und Menü."

Überraschenderweise waren James und Remus recht schnell bereit dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Ich möchte ein Arrangement aus weißen und roten Rosen," erklärte Dora, „und ich habe vor, die Haare an dem Tag schwarz zu tragen."

„Du wirst phantastisch aussehen," prophezeite Sarah.

„Das hoffe ich doch."

„Also, was machen wir für ein Menü?"

„Zuerst ein Sektempfang würde ich sagen," begann Dora, „obwohl ich natürlich keinen trinken kann."

„Ihr braucht eine riesige Hochzeitstorte," fuhr Lily fort, „am besten was mit Sahne, Sahnetorten sehen einfach schöner aus, als Schokoladentorten."

„Aber Remus liebt Schokolade," wandte Dora ein.

„Es geht darum wie es aussieht, ist doch egal ob Remus Schokolade besser schmeckt, er kann noch sein ganzes Leben Schokolade essen," erwiderte Lily resolut, worüber sowohl Sarah als auch Dora lachen mussten.

* * *

Es war ziemlich spät in der Nacht, weshalb Bill sich bemühte kein Geräusch zu machen, als er hinunter in die Küche ging. Schlaflosigkeit war oft eine Folge von Kämpfen, in denen er besonders Schreckliches gesehen hatte. Tote, unschuldige Teenager gehörten für ihn dazu, vor allem weil es ihn an Percy erinnerte. Er nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und schenkte sich ein Glas ein, mit dem er die Küche verließ und in den Garten ging. Er hatte das halbe Glas getrunken, als er Gesellschaft bekam. Es war Fleur.

„Noch jemand schlafloses?" fragte er überrascht.

„Isch abe ein Geräusch ge'ört und da isch ohne'in ru'elos war, wollte isch nachse'en wer aufgewacht ist."

Sie war in einen weißen Morgenmantel gehüllt und unwillkürlich war es Bill peinlich, dass er nichts anderes trug, als seine Boxershorts.

„Willst du auch was trinken?" fragte er.

„Oui!" Mit Hilfe des Aufrufzaubers ließ Bill ein weiteres Glas und die Flasche aus der Küche zu ihnen fliegen.

„Und wes'alb kannst du nischt schlafen?" fragte sie.

„Ich hab an meinen Bruder gedacht," antwortete er.

„An welschen?"

„Percy."

„Abe isch ihn getroffen? Isch glaube, isch erinnere misch nischt."

Sie machte einen verwirrten Eindruck.

„Du hast ihn nicht getroffen. Er ist tot, seit vier Jahren. Er ist damals noch zur Schule gegangen."

Sie sagte nichts, Bill war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte oder ob sie irgendwie spürte, dass er lieber nichts hören wollte. Sie saßen nebeneinander und tranken.

„Es war dieser Angriff in Edinburgh, nischt wahr?" fragte sie plötzlich, „viele Tote, Unschuldige, das hat disch an ihn erinnert."

Er sah sie an, überrascht davon, dass sie es so schnell erfasst hatte.

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Du oder deine Familie 'at ihn nischt suvor erwähnt und isch konnte mir keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, aus dem du gerade jetzt an ihn denken solltest," erklärte sie.

„Damals haben Todesser den Hogwartsexpress angegriffen und er, er wollte Ron retten, was er auch getan hat."

„Warst du dort?"

„Ja. Ich hab es nicht gesehen, aber ich war nach Ron der erste der es wusste, ich musste es meinen Eltern sagen. Das war so ziemlich das Schwierigste, dass ich je tun musste."

„Du weißt, du bist eine sehr starke...ich weiß das Wort nicht... personnalité."

Er lächelte, „du meinst Persönlichkeit."

„Exactement. Es ist manschmal schwierig für misch, die ganse Seit Englisch su spreschen."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eine starke Persönlichkeit bin?" fragte Bill.

„Weil isch disch se'e, ier su 'Ause mit deinen Eltern. Wenn du und Charlie surück kommen, von Kämpfen. Wie du redest über deine Vergangen'eit. Und isch kann misch sehr gut erinnern, wie du mir das Leben gerettet 'ast in Paris."

Sie sahen einander in die Augen.

„Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst," stellte Bill fest.

„Naturellement, isch 'ätte es sonst nischt gesagt."

Während sie schweigend ihren Feuerwhiskey weiter tranken, griff Bill vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand. Als er seine Finger darum schloss, machte sie keine Anstalten, sie zurück zu ziehen.

* * *

AN: Ich kann einfach nicht ohne ein bisschen Romantik, hier und dort ;-)

Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? Nicht so ereignisreich, wie ihr vielleicht erwartet habt, aber die Helden brauchen schließlich hin und wieder eine kleine Atempause. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder mehr Action, außerdem kommen Harry und Co. wieder etwas mehr zum Zug. Ihr dürft also gespannt sein und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir wenigstens ein kleines Review dalasst.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Lg Sanny


	19. Kapitel 18 Wer ist TM Riddle

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 18

Wer ist T.M. Riddle?

* * *

„Es ist doch eigentlich völlig bescheuert, ich meine was genau nützt uns Kräuterkunde im Kampf gegen Voldemort? Also, warum machen wir den Mist?" beschwerte sich Harry, während die Fünftklässler zurück zum Schloss gingen.

Ein heftiges Sommergewitter mit starkem Regen hatte die Schlossgründe in eine regelrechte Schlammrutsche verwandelt, so dass jeder ihrer Schritte ein schmatzendes Geräusch machte.

„Sie wollen halt das alles ganz normal weiter geht und im übrigen hoffe ich doch, dass es irgendwann ein Leben nach Voldemort gibt in dem der ein oder andere Kräuterkunde vielleicht doch braucht," erwiderte Hermine.

„Ganz normal weitergeht?" fragte Ron, der Harrys Meinung teilte, „wir haben Ende Juli, wenn alles normal wäre, hätten wir jetzt bereits seit fast vier Wochen Sommerferien."

Dass sie keine Ferien bekamen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, sagte keinem von ihnen so recht zu, selbst Hermine musste zugeben, dass ein bisschen Freizeit nicht schlecht gewesen wäre. Sie hätten zwar alle nichts dagegen gehabt, die Duellübungen trotzdem fortzusetzen aber auf Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke hätten die meisten von ihnen gut und gerne verzichten können. Mit matschigen Schuhen und ziemlich nass betraten die Fünftklässler das Schloss, nur um kurz darauf Filch in die Arme zu laufen.

„Immer dieser Dreck!" rief er wütend, „nicht einmal im Juli hat man mehr seinen Frieden, nein. Überall sind Schüler und machen Dreck, das ganze Jahr über."

„Das ist nur Schlamm," sagte Harry genervt, „außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass wir das Schloss absichtlich verunreinigen."

„Wenn es um dich geht Potter, dann ist alles was mir Arbeit macht Absicht."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass es so furchtbar schwer wegzuputzen wäre," meldete sich Malfoy zu Wort, der zusammen mit Blaise Zabini und einigen anderen Fünftklässlern hinter Hermine, Ron, Neville und Harry gewesen war.

„Man nimmt den Zauberstab, deutet auf den Schlamm und sagt _Evanesco." _

Eine Schlammpfütze vor Malfoy auf dem Boden verschwand.

„Sehen Sie," sagte Harry, „ganz einfach und _Sie_ werden dafür auch noch bezahlt."

Der Ausdruck auf Filchs Gesicht war sehr unschön und Harry war klar, dass er es vielleicht ein bisschen zu weit getrieben hatte.

„Potter und Malfoy," sagte Filch leise, „Strafarbeit. Heute Abend dürfen Sie Beide das Pokalzimmer putzen und zwar ohne Zauberstab."

„Was?" fragte Draco.

„Weswegen?"

„Wegen ihrer Unverschämtheit gegenüber Mitgliedern des Personals und jetzt verschwindet endlich von hier!" schrie Filch.

Das ließen die Schüler sich nicht zweimal sagen.

„Ehrlich Harry," sagte Neville, der sich nur schwerlich ein Lachen verkneifen konnte, „warum weißt du manchmal einfach nicht, wann es besser ist die Klappe zu halten."

„Und warum hab ich jetzt eine Strafarbeit bekommen?" fragte Malfoy, „genau genommen habe ich ihm einen Gefallen getan."

„Ja, super Idee," erwiderte Blaise Augen verdrehend , „einem Squib mit dem Zauberstab vor der Nase rumwedeln. Glanzleistung Draco."

„Da hab ich irgendwie nicht dran gedacht."

„Ich dachte ja eigentlich nicht, dass gemeinsame Strafarbeiten Teil unserer neuen nicht-Feindschaft sind Malfoy, aber immerhin bin ich nicht der einzige Dumme der diese beschissenen Pokale schrubben muss."

„Freut mich, dass ich wenigstens dir einen Gefallen damit getan habe Potter."

* * *

„Die Zauberstäbe," waren die Worte mit denen Filch die beiden Jungen begrüßte, als sie ein paar Stunden später das Pokalzimmer betraten.

Widerwillig reichten beide ihm ihren Zauberstab.

„Eimer, Lappen und Politur stehen dort. Ich komme einmal in der Stunde und wehe ich finde sie nicht bei der Arbeit."

„Das kann ja spaßig werden," murmelte Draco.

„Musstest du noch nie das Pokalzimmer putzen?"

„Nein."

„Tja, ich schon. Und eins kann ich dir sagen, es ist immer noch angenehmer, als in Snapes Kerkern Kessel zu schrubben."

„Ich nehme an, du hattest schon mehr Strafarbeiten als ich, Potter, aber ich vertrau mal auf deine Erfahrung."

Harry grinste und griff sich einen der Eimer.

„Wir fangen besser an, wenn wir nicht bis morgen früh hier sein wollen," sagte Harry und begann einen verstaubten Quidditchpokal der sicher schon 100 Jahre alt war zu putzen.

„Warum können das nicht die Hauselfen machen, die hätten das hier doch innerhalb von Sekunden sauber," beschwerte sich Malfoy nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten.

„Wahrscheinlich, aber was sollte Filch uns dann noch für Strafarbeiten geben," erwiderte Harry.

Sie putzten eine Weile schweigend. Filch kam und beäugte kritisch, was sie machten, wies auf Fingerabdrücke und Staub hin, den sie übersehen hatten.

„Ätzender Mistkerl," murmelte Harry kaum das Filch den Raum verlassen hatte.

Er fuhr fort, die Medaille zu polieren und dann stutzte er.

„Komm mal her Malfoy und sag mir, dass du das gleiche siehst wie ich."

„Spinnst du Potter, was soll ich auf einer alten staubigen Medaille sehen."

Er kam trotzdem zu ihm und dann starrten sie Beide verblüfft auf den Namen, der da stand. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

„Das muss er sein, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir noch aus so viele andere T.M. Riddles stoßen werden," erwiderte Malfoy.

„Das ist eine Medaille für besondere Verdienste um die Schule," sagte Harry, „von 1942."

„1942, dann müsste er heute 65 Jahre alt sein," stellte Draco nach wenigen Minuten fest, die er offenbar mit rechnen verbracht hatte.

„Wenn er ein Erstklässler gewesen wäre. Was meinst du wie viele Erstklässler Medaillen für besondere Verdienste um die Schule bekommen?"

„Okay, dann ist er halt noch ein paar Jahre älter. Aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht wer er sein könnte."

„Meinst du dein Vater ist mit ihm zur Schule gegangen?"

Draco schnaubte, „1942 war mein Vater noch nicht mal geboren."

„Oh. Vielleicht dein Großvater?"

„Da bin ich ehrlich gesagt überfragt, könnte aber hinkommen. Okay, mein Großvater könnte T.M. Riddle gekannt haben, aber das erklärt nicht, warum mein Vater dieses leere Tagebuch in seinem Geheimfach hatte."

„Wenn er eine Medaille für besondere Verdienste um die Schule bekommen hat, dann müsste es doch weitere Informationen darüber geben, vielleicht finden wir was in der Bibliothek."

„Ist auf jeden Fall eine Möglichkeit und seinen vollen Namen zu kennen schadet ganz sicher auch nicht."

Beide waren von dieser Entdeckung viel zu überrascht und aufgeregt, als dass sie sich noch großartig über das Putzen beschwert hätten. Immerhin, dachte Harry, hätten sie die Medaille ohne diese Strafarbeit wahrscheinlich nie gefunden und er konnte es kaum erwarten, den anderen von dieser Entdeckung zu berichten.

„Am besten du gehst in den Gryffindorturm um Ron, Neville und Hermine zu holen und ich suche Lucy, Ginny und Debbie und sag Ron er soll die Karte aus meinem Koffer holen, damit wir zurück kommen ohne von Lehrern erwischt zu werden. Wir treffen uns im Raum der Wünsche," sagte Harry kaum das Filch sie entlassen hatte.

„Welche Karte?" fragte Draco.

Doch Harry war bereits losgelaufen.

* * *

Ron, Neville und Hermine guckten ein wenig verwirrt, als Draco an ihren Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Ron.

„Holt die drei Anderen, er will, dass wir alle in den Raum der Wünsche kommen und ich soll dir sagen, du sollst die Karte aus seinem Koffer holen. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat."

„Was ist denn bei eurer Strafarbeit spannendes passiert?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht ob Potter es mir übel nimmt, wenn ich die ganze Spannung kaputt mache."

„Malfoy!"

„Na schön. Wir haben T.M. Riddle gefunden und jetzt hol endlich diese Karte und lass uns gehen."

Ron lief hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal und kam mit einem alten Stück Pergament zurück, das Draco fragend ansah. Doch er bekam keine Erklärung, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machten. Die anderen waren bereits dort.

„Das hat ja ewig gedauert," beschwerte sich Harry.

„Was ist jetzt mit T.M. Riddle?" fragte Neville und sah Harry neugierig an.

„Du hast es ihnen schon gesagt?" fragte Harry enttäuscht.

Hermine kicherte.

„T.M. Riddle?" fragte Ginny, „ich dachte wir wollten das erst mal auf sich beruhen lassen."

„Er hat 1942 eine Medaille für besondere Verdienste um die Schule bekommen," erklärte Harry, „wir haben sie beim putzen entdeckt. Sein voller Name war Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ich meine mit den Informationen müsste man ihn doch in der Bibliothek aufspüren können."

Aufgeregt und fragend sah Harry Hermine an.

„Na ja, das ist auf jeden Fall mehr als nur seine Initialen," erwiderte diese.

„Phantastisch. Wir haben jedenfalls ausgerechnet, dass seine Schulzeit sich mit der von Dracos Großvater überschnitten haben könnte. Das könnte erklären wie Lucius Malfoy an den Taschenkalender gekommen ist."

„Moment mal," unterbrach Neville ihn, „warum sollte jemand, der eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule erhalten hat, mit einem schwarzen Magier zu tun haben."

„Sie müssen ja nicht befreundet gewesen sein," erklärte Harry, „aber es wäre eine logische Verbindung."

„Und auf der Medaille stand sicher nicht wofür er sie bekommen hat?" fragte Lucy.

„Nein," erwiderten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Ach verdammt, das bedeutet, uns stehen wieder tagelange Suchen in der Bibliothek bevor."

„Wir könnten auch immer noch zu Dumbledore gehen, er wird ja wohl wissen, warum diese Auszeichnung vergeben wurde."

„Und warum sollten wir uns auf einmal, nachdem wir den Pokalraum schon ein paar Mal geputzt haben, für diese Medaille interessieren?" fragte Harry, „da können wir auch gleich von dem Einbruch erzählen."

„Also wieder die Bibliothek," seufzte Ginny, die davon ebenso wenig begeistert war wie Lucy.

* * *

Lucy drehte gelangweilt ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Unterricht, erst recht nicht in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie die Zeit auch mit der Suche nach mehr Informationen über Riddle hätte verbringen können. Sie war eben neugierig, und auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, würde sie die Bibliothek nutzen um die Informationen... Ein lauter Knall ließ sie aufschrecken.

Sirius grinste, „Jetzt wo ich wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller genieße, kann ich ja weitermachen. Euer Gegner ist nicht das einzig entscheidende in einem Kampf. Ihr müsst euch eure Umgebung bewusst machen, die sowohl für euch, als auch gegen euch arbeiten kann. Wenn ihr beispielsweise von eurem Gegner in eine Sackgasse gedrängt werdet, ist das so ziemlich das Schlechteste was euch passieren kann. Wenn einer von euch jetzt einem Todesser gegenüberstehen würde, würdet ihr defensiv arbeiten, weil ihr noch nicht die Erfahrung habt um offensiv gegen sie vorzugehen. Ihr könnt vielleicht ein paar Schocker auf ihn schießen, aber in den meisten Fällen werden die euren Gegner nur außer Gefecht setzen, wenn ihr mit mehr arbeitet, als nur mit den Schockzaubern. Das ist der Punkt, an dem eure Umgebung wieder ins Spiel kommt. Wenn ihr seht, dass hinter eurem Gegner eine Unebenheit im Boden ist, dann versucht euch so zu bewegen, dass er dort hingeht, wenn er strauchelt, vielleicht sogar stürzt, ist eure Chance ihn mit einem Schocker zu treffen deutlich höher, als wenn er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf euch gerichtet hat. Ich denke ihr versteht das Prinzip. Also, wir werden jetzt an den Waldrand gehen und das ein wenig trainieren."

Zusammen mit den anderen folgte Lucy Sirius und Bill, der sich während Sirius Ausführungen eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, aus dem Klassenzimmer. Es war ein bunter Haufen, der nach draußen strömte, denn anders als in den übrigen Fächern, waren die Duellgruppen nach Können eingeteilt und nicht nach Alter. Und da Lucy ganz die Tochter ihrer Eltern war gehörte sie ebenso wie ihr Bruder, Hermine, Ron, Neville und Ginny zur Fortgeschrittenen-Gruppe.

Sirius führte sie an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Das Gelände war eher unwegsam was mit Sicherheit seine volle Absicht gewesen war.

„Wir werden jetzt folgendes machen, Bill und ich werden uns duellieren und ihr achtet darauf, wie wir die Umgebung in unseren Kampf mit einbeziehen, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickten. Sirius zögerte nicht, Bill anzugreifen, der einen Baum als Deckung nutzte, um Sirius von dort aus zu beschießen, Sirius wiederum ließ einige schwer aussehende Steine in die Luft steigen, um sie auf Bill fallen zu lassen. Er führte diese Attacke allerdings nicht zu Ende aus, sondern wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu.

„Wingardium Leviosa ist ein sehr simpler Zauber, der sehr nützlich sein kann. Ich konnte Bill nicht direkt treffen, weil er hinter dem Baum war und einfach auf ihn zu rennen wäre dumm gewesen, weil ich dabei viel zu leicht zu treffen gewesen wäre. Klar?"

Erneut nickte die ganze Gruppe.

„Gut, dann werdet ihr jetzt jeweils zu zweit zusammen gehen und das üben."

* * *

Die Duellübungen waren dann doch nicht so übel gewesen, wie Lucy im nachhinein zugeben musste, denn immerhin hatten sie etwas Neues erfahren. Das Gleiche konnte man von ihrer Suche nach Tom Marvolo Riddle in der Bibliothek allerdings nicht behaupten denn diese war überaus ergebnislos. In keiner alten Zeitung hatten sie den Namen gefunden und da eine Geschichte von Hogwarts nur wichtige Ereignisse bis zum Beginn des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts beinhaltete half ihnen auch Hermines Lieblingsbuch nicht weiter.

Einen Tag später allerdings machte Dumbledore beim Abendessen eine Ankündigung, die sie alle von ihrem Ärger über den Misserfolg in der Bibliothek ablenkte und in regelrechte Beigeisterung versetzte.

„Wie ihr wahrscheinlich alle wisst, war es bisher üblich, dass man mit siebzehn eine Prüfung im apparieren ablegt. Üblicherweise lernen die Schüler apparieren im Laufe ihres sechsten Jahres hier. Im Angesicht der aktuellen Umstände und auf Anregung einiger Schüler," Lucy hätte schwören können, das Dumbledore Harry zuzwinkerte, „hat der Lehrkörper beschlossen, dass es sinnvoll ist, wenn wir allen ab der fünften Klasse apparieren beibringen. Ich muss euch allerdings warnen, apparieren lernen ist ein schwieriger und langwieriger Prozess und ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand enttäuscht ist, wenn es eine Weile dauert, bis die ersten Erfolge sichtbar werden. Wir haben auch darüber beratschlagt ob es sinnvoll ist, auch jüngeren Schülern apparieren beizubringen und uns dagegen entschieden, da wir die Gefahren für zu groß halten. Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis. Für alle ab der fünften Klasse findet die erste Stunde diesen Samstag um 11 Uhr hier statt."

„Ich fass es nicht," rief Harry begeistert kaum das Dumbledore geendet hatte, „McGonagall ist tatsächlich zu ihm gegangen."

„Schließt Fünftklässler uns jetzt ein, oder nicht?" fragte Ginny.

„Spätestens in fünf Wochen," meinte Debbie.

„Ich würde sagen wir gehen einfach hin, wenn es uns nicht einschließt können sie uns ja wieder wegschicken," meinte Lucy.

* * *

Todesser in Fallen locken ist doch immer noch die schönste Beschäftigung, die man sich vorstellen kann, dachte Sirius, während er sich neben Bill und an eine Mauer presste. Besagte Mauer umzäunte das Grundstück einer Familie, die Sam zu Folge, Voldemort verärgert hatte, indem sie Schutzzauber über Muggelhäuser in ihrer Umgebung gelegt hatte. Mutig, allerdings auch gefährlich.

Voldemort wollte nun einige Todesser schicken, um das Paar zu ermorden. Das wiederum würden die vier Auroren, die sich in den Schatten verbargen nicht zulassen, soviel stand fest. Die Dunkelheit kam ihnen hierbei zu gute, nur schwaches Licht drang aus dem Haus, in dem sie die Lichter angeschaltet hatten, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, das Paar warte nichts ahnend zu Hause.

Während Bill und Sirius also in einer Nische nahe am Tor standen und warteten, hatten sich Lily und James zwischen einigen Bäumen postiert, die zwischen Grundstücksmauer und Haus standen.

Zeit, dass sie kommen, dachte Sirius ungeduldig, dieses Warten machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Er war nicht dafür gemacht, auf etwas zu warten. Doch seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als die Todesser weitere fünfzehn Minuten auf sich warten ließen.

„Was ist denn da los," zischte Bill.

„Keine Ahnung, Zeit, dass sie auftauchen."

Und das taten sie. Doch es waren weit mehr, als sie erwartet hatten. Sirius zählte zehn Todesser, die das Grundstück betraten. Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind, durchzuckte es ihn. Woher sie es wussten, war ihm schleierhaft, doch Voldemort würde niemals zehn Todesser schicken, um ein Paar mittleren Alters zu ermorden, das kaum Erfahrung im Kampf hatte und überdies nicht mit dem Angriff rechnete, was der Stand sein sollte, auf dem die Todesser eigentlich sein sollten.

Er sah, wie sich die Schatten, die James und Lily waren, zwischen den Bäumen bewegten. Einer der Todesser bedeutete der Gruppe nun stehen zu bleiben. Sirius Gedanken rasten, wenn die Todesser wussten, dass sie hier waren, dann würde das keine Amateurtruppe sein, gegen die sie, so massiv in der Unterzahl, eine Chance hatten. Aber sie konnten nicht direkt disapparieren. Sie hatten die Appariersperre auf dem Grundstück gelassen, weil es ihnen eigentlich einen Vorteil hatte verschaffen sollen, dass die Todesser gezwungen waren, durch das Tor zu kommen. Nun erwies sich diese Maßnahme jedoch als Falle.

Sirius und Bill hätten es zwar leicht aus dem Tor schaffen können, doch Lily und James würden eine Strecke von gut zwanzig Metern zu bewältigen haben, auf welcher sich ihnen zehn Todesser in den Weg stellen würden. Weder Sirius noch Bill würde die Beiden so im Stich lassen.

Der Todesser, der die Gruppe angehalten hatte sprach jetzt leise, „Sie sind hier irgendwo, findet sie. Tötet sie nicht, der dunkle Lord will sie lebend."

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob Lily und James die Worte auch hören konnten, doch sie mussten gesehen haben, dass die Gruppe weit größer war, als sie erwartet hatten und beide waren clever genug um die gleichen Schlüsse zu ziehen wie er. Die Todesser begann sich nun in Zweiergruppen aufzuteilen.

Sirius sah zu den Bäumen, zwischen denen sich jetzt James Silhouette löste, die einen Arm hob und auf die Todesser deutete. Dann hob er drei Finger und begann hinunter zu zählen. Sirius und Bill machten sich bereit, wohl wissend, dass die Nutzung des Überraschungsmoments den Unterschied ausmachen würde, vielleicht den zwischen Leben und Tod.

Sirius zielte auf den offensichtlichen Anführer der Todesser, dann senkte James seinen letzten Finger. Vier Lichtblitze jagten durch die Nacht. Von denen nur einer sein Ziel erreichte und einen Todesser zu Boden streckte. Sirius und Bill stürmten aus ihrem Versteck,

„Confringo!" brüllte Sirius, dabei auf die Fläche vor den Todessern deutend.

Der Boden explodierte. Erde und Steine flogen in die Luft und die Explosionswelle riss einige Todesser nach hinten. Bill neben ihm blockte Zauber, die in ihre Richtung geschossen wurden.

„Crucio!" schrie einer der Todesser.

Sirius warf sich auf den Boden und musste sich dann zur Seite weg rollen, um nicht von einem folgenden Schockzauber getroffen zu werden. Der Angriff trieb Bill und ihn auseinander, so dass sie sich jetzt getrennt voneinander mit den Todessern duellieren musste.

Sirius fand sich nun Mulciber gegenüber wieder, der mit Reductorflüchen auf seine Beine schoss, offenbar bestrebt ihn Bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Er selbst schoss nun mit einen Erstarrungszauber auf Mulciber, der diesen mühelos blockte.

„JAMES!"

Der Markerschütternde Schrei ließ Sirius beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken schleuderte er Mulciber einen Todesfluch entgegen, der den Todesser traf. Dann sprintete er ohne auf Flüche zu achten in die Richtung aus der Lilys Stimme gekommen war. James lag am Boden, Sirius wusste nicht womit er getroffen worden war und hoffte nur, dass es kein Todesfluch gewesen war. Lily stand nun allein drei Todessern gegenüber, deren Angriffe sie blocken und sie gleichzeitig von James fernhalten musste.

Ein weiterer grüner Lichtblitz verließ Sirius Zauberstab, doch dieses mal traf er den Todesser auf den er gezielt hatte nicht. Er erreichte nun Lilys Seite und kämpfte mit ihr zusammen. Er verzichtete darauf irgendetwas anderes zu verwenden als Todesflüche. Sie mussten hier raus und zwar schnell. Lily folgte seinem Beispiel. Die Flüche trafen zwar nicht, doch sie trieben die Todesser zurück und weiter auseinander. Das musste reichen.

„Zieh einen Schild um uns hoch," keuchte Sirius.

Er selbst deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf James leblosen Körper und ließ seinen Freund in die Luft steigen. Lily schirmte sie alle drei von Flüchen ab, während sie zurückwichen, in Richtung des Tores.

„Bill!" brüllte Sirius.

Dieser duellierte sich immer noch mit einem Todesser. Er erfasste die Lage und rannte rückwärts und weiterhin angreifend zu Lily und Sirius. Lily und Bill flankierten nun Sirius und James, wobei Lily weiterhin Flüche blockte und Bill die Todesser beschoss.

Sirius ging zuerst durch das Tor, dabei James Körper dirigierend, so dass er nicht gegen die Mauer prallte. Bill und Lily folgten. Sirius schlang einen Arm um den bewusstlosen Körper seines Freundes, ehe er den Schwebezauber löste.

„Weg jetzt!"

Und dann disapparierte er.

* * *

Der Morgen begann im Grunde viel versprechend. Zwar war Harry müde von einer viel zu langen Nacht in der Bibliothek, doch das Wetter sah gut aus und da es Samstag war, plante er ein wenig Schlaf am See nachzuholen. Hermine wiederum war seit einer Ankündigung Dumbledores am Vortag der Verzweiflung nahe. Der Lehrkörper hatte für die verschiedenen Klassen Abschlussprüfungen zusammen gestellt, die sie Mitte August schreiben sollten, wobei es danach verspätete Sommerferien geben sollte.

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts wiederholt," jammerte sie.

„Hermine, wir haben noch zwei Wochen bis dahin," versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen, womit er kläglich scheiterte.

„Zwei Wochen, ganz genau und wie glaubst du sollen wir in der Zeit den Stoff des ganzen Schuljahres nachholen."

Harry indes machte sich mehr Gedanken um den mysteriösen Tom Marvolo Riddle, dessen Auszeichnung in keiner Zeitung des Jahres 1942 erwähnt wurde und über den sie auch sonst nichts herausfinden konnten, abgesehen davon dass er Schulsprecher gewesen war und auf einer Liste für magische Meriten stand.

In Harrys Augen keine lohnenden Informationen, insbesondere, da sie auch weiterhin im dunkeln tappten, warum in Merlins Namen Malfoy den Kalender in seinem Safe aufbewahrt hatte. Er war noch immer in seine Grübelei vertieft, als Dumbledore rasch auf die Stelle am Tisch zu schritt, an der Harry mit seinen Freunden saß.

„Harry, Lucy, ich muss euch beide bitten, mir zu folgen," sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

Sein Blick traf den seiner Schwester, in deren Augen sich die gleiche Angst spiegelte, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Mum oder Dad?" fragte er tonlos.

„Es geht um euren Vater."

* * *

AN: Das war Kapitel 18. Ihr seht, unsere Helden kommen dem Rätsel um das Tagebuch immer näher. Hoffen wir mal, dass sie mit ihrem Wissen keine Dummheiten anstellen. Ich freu mich wie immer über Reviews und ich finde bei meiner aktuellen Geschwindigkeit habe ich die auch mehr als verdient. Also, worauf wartet ihr?

Lg und bis zum nächsten Kapitel Sanny

PS: Ich weiß, in der deutschen Übersetzung heißt es eigentlich Tom Vorlost Riddle, aber da ich das vorher vercheckt habe und immer über T.M. Riddles Kalender geschrieben habe, wollte ich ihn jetzt nicht Tom Vorlost nennen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir diesen kleinen Fehler.


	20. Kapitel 19 Ein Deal mit dem Bösen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 19

Ein Deal mit dem Bösen

* * *

Harrys Herz schlug sehr schnell, während er und Lucy Dumbledore folgten. Der Schulleiter führte sie in Richtung seines Büros. Lucys Hand griff nach seiner und drückte sie fest. Er erwiderte den Druck, während er flehte, dass sein Vater nicht tot war. Dumbledore wusste selbst nichts genaueres, er hatte nur einen Patronus bekommen, in dem Lily ihn darum bat, die beiden Kinder zu ihr ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Darum hätte sie nicht gebeten wenn James tot war, oder? Dann wäre sie selbst gekommen, oder hätte sie nach Hause geholt, richtig? Die Angst war in jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Als sie endlich das Schulleiterbüro erreichten, konnte er seine Hand kaum dazu bringen, sich um den Portschlüssel zu schließen, den Dumbledore ihnen anbot. Er sah in Lucys Gesicht, das starr und bleich war und er war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht dem ihren gleichen musste. _Lass ihn nicht tot sein,_ war sein letzter Gedanke, ehe der Portschlüssel ihn und Lucy davon riss. Sie landeten in dem neu eingerichteten, provisorischen Krankenhaus. Beide waren noch nicht hier gewesen, doch sie schienen in einer Art Aufenthaltsraum gelandet zu sein, in dem außer ihnen niemand war.

Harry steuerte auf die Tür zu, durch die die Geschwister in einen Saal mit Betten gelangten, die zum Teil durch Sichtschirme von einander getrennt waren. Ein Heiler kam hinter einen der Sichtschirme hervor und sah die Geschwister an.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Harry und Lucy Potter. Unser Dad... " begann Harry.

Doch der Heiler deutete nur auf eins der abgetrennten Betten. Beide beeilten sich, dorthin zu kommen. Harry zog den Schirm mit einer zitternden Hand zur Seite. Lily und Sirius saßen beide neben dem Bett. Lily hielt James Hand in ihrer. Beide sahen furchtbar aus. Dann wanderten Harrys Augen zu dem Gesicht seines Vaters. Er war bleich und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

Seine Kehle war trocken.

„Todesser," antwortete Sirius, während Lily aufstand um beide Kinder zu umarmen.

„Was genau...?"

„Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und einige innere Verletzungen von den gebrochen Rippen," sagte Lily, „aber er kommt durch."

Lucy zeigte kaum eine Regung, während er selbst tief einatmete und dann ein zitterndes Lachen ausstieß. _Er lebt und er wird nicht sterben. _

„Ist er bewusstlos oder schläft er?" fragte Lucy, die sich ganz vorsichtig auf eine Kante des Bettes setzte und ihren Blick auf James Gesicht geheftet hatte.

„Er war vor zwei Stunden kurz bei Bewusstsein, allerdings war ihm wohl nicht so klar, was passiert ist. Es ist wohl besser wenn er schläft," erklärte Lily, die sich wieder an James Seite niederließ und nach seiner Hand griff.

„Wie haben die Todesser ihn erwischt?" fragte Harry.

„Wir hatten vor ihnen eine Falle zu stellen," berichtete Sirius, „sie wollten ein Paar töten, dass Voldemorts Unwillen auf sich gezogen hatte. Wir hatten erwartet, dass sie zu zweit, höchstens zu dritt kommen, aus dem Hinterhalt leicht zu besiegen. Damit sie gezwungen sind, das Grundstück zu unseren Bedingungen zu betreten, haben wir die Apparier-Sperre aufrecht erhalten. Aber irgendwie wussten sie, dass wir dort waren. Keine Ahnung wie, jedenfalls kamen sie zu zehnt und nicht zu zweit, also waren wir vier massiv in der Unterzahl. Lily und James waren so postiert, dass sie das Grundstück nicht verlassen konnten, ohne gesehen zu werden, also blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als anzugreifen und zu hoffen, dass wir es schaffen zu fliehen."

„Aber wie konnten sie es wissen?" fragte Lucy irritiert.

„Ich hab wirklich keinen Schimmer, es wussten nicht viele, das wir dort sein würden."

Harry und Lucy verspürten beide nicht den Wunsch nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Die Heiler mochten sagen, dass es James gut gehen würde, doch die Geschwister wollten selbst sehen, wie ihr Vater die Augen aufschlug. Das würde beide weit mehr beruhigen als jede Versicherung der medizinischen Fachkräfte. Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie in Hogwarts irgendetwas verpassten.

James erwachte am frühen Nachmittag. Seine Augen wanderten verwirrt umher, als er versuchte, seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erkennen. Schließlich gab er es auf und fragte mit kratziger Stimme,

„Wo bin ich?"

„Im Krankenhaus," antwortete Lily die sich über ihn beugte und ihm vorsichtig die Brille auf die Nase setzte.

„Krankenhaus?" fragte er und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Harry und Lily legten gleichzeitig eine Hand auf seine Schultern um ihn davon abzuhalten.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte James, „ich weiß noch, dass wir uns mit den Todessern duelliert haben, aber dann..."

„Die haben dir mehrere Rippen gebrochen und dir den halben Rücken aufgeschnitten," erklärte Lily.

„Das klingt unschön und schmerzhaft," meinte James, „aber ich fühl mich eigentlich ganz gut."

„Na ja, das ist auch inzwischen mehr als einen halben Tag her," erwiderte Sirius.

„Ich war so lange bewusstlos?" fragte James verblüfft.

„Einmal ganz kurz warst du wach, aber verdammt, du wärst fast draufgegangen!"

„Bin ich aber nicht," erwiderte James grinsend.

„Ja, das kannst du leicht sagen hinterher."

„Darf ich mich jetzt hinsetzen, oder haltet ihr mich weiter fest?" fragte James und sah erst Lily dann Harry an.

„Langsam," warnte Lily ihn, ehe sie die Hand von seiner Schulter nahm. James setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf.

„Zufrieden?" fragte er.

Lily nickte und lächelte sanft. Lucy, die immer noch auf der Bettkante saß lehnte vorsichtig ihren Kopf gegen ihren Vater, der einen Arm um sie schlang.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte James.

„Wir dachten du bist tot," flüsterte sie, „als Dumbledore kam und sagte, wir sollten mit ihm kommen."

„Aber das bin ich nicht."

„Ich weiß," schluchzte sie plötzlich, „ich hatte nur solche Angst."

Harry beobachtete seine Schwester, deren Oberkörper bebte, während James sie an sich drückte. Er wusste nicht recht, woher auf einmal ihre Tränen kamen, nachdem sie vorher den ganzen Tag so äußerlich ruhig gewesen war. Hilflos blickte er zu seiner Mutter, die aufstand und sich neben Lucy auf die Bettkante setzte um eine Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen und beruhigend darüber zu streichen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Angst gemacht habe," sagte James jetzt, „aber es geht mir gut, ehrlich und wenn deine Mum mich lassen würde, würde ich schon längst wieder durch die Gegend laufen."

„Jaah," schluchzte sie, „es ist nur… ich konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren und trotzdem war da kaum Raum für irgendeinen Gedanken außer für,_ was ist wenn die Heiler falsch liegen?_"

„Sch, schon gut," flüsterte James beruhigend, während Lucys Tränen sein Shirt durchnässten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und auch dann saß sie weiterhin neben James und klammerte sich an ihn. Sie sprach kaum ein weiteres Wort, ehe sie und Harry wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehrten.

* * *

Wenn der Nachmittag im Krankenhaus Lily eines bewiesen hatte, dann das es ihrer Tochter nicht halb so gut ging, wie sie allen vorspielte. Lucy war immer tough gewesen. Zwar besorgt um ihre Eltern, wenn diese ihr Leben riskierten. Aber sie hatte niemals unkontrolliert geweint, wenn es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr dazu gab. Eher hatte sie zu unkontrollierten Wutausbrüchen geneigt...

„Du weißt, sie spielt uns was vor, oder?" sagte sie leise.

James, immer noch in seinem Krankenbett, nickte.

„Sie hätte früher nie so reagiert wie heute Nachmittag. Aber wir wussten das sie sich verändert hat."

„Ja, ich weiß," erwiderte Lily, „es ist nur, sie so zu sehen führt mir vor Augen, dass sie leidet und es tut so weh, dass wir sie nicht richtig beschützt haben."

Sie konnte in James Augen ähnliche Gefühle sehen, wie sie selbst sie hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob Lucy immer noch Nacht für Nacht von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde und ob sie wenigstens mit ihren Freundinnen darüber redete, oder mit Harry, wenn sie schon ihre Eltern nicht damit belasten wollte.

Belasten, als ob sie und James es als Belastung gesehen hätten. Doch so waren ihre Kinder, sie hatten gelernt selbst klar zu kommen um die Eltern, die immer an vorderster Front standen nicht mit Dingen zu belasten, die sie für zu unwichtig hielten. Schmerz durchzuckte Lily bei diesen Gedanken, Schmerz darüber, dass der Krieg ihr soviel von dem geraubt hatte, was ein normales Leben ausmachte. Schmerz über die Last, die der Krieg ihren Kindern aufbürdete. Lucy, die traumatisiert war und es vor allen zu verbergen versuchte und Harry, der mit dem Wissen lebte eines Tages Voldemort gegenüberstehen zu müssen.

Diese Ungerechtigkeit des Universums machte sie mit einem Mal unglaublich wütend. Was war das für ein kosmischer Scherz, der ein ungeborenes Baby zum Retter der Welt erklärte und ihnen nicht mal die Chance gab es zu beenden. Denn der Krieg konnte nicht beendet werden, nicht solange Voldemort lebte. Und Voldemort würde leben, bis Harry ihn tötete.

In dieser Nacht beobachtete Lily das blasse Gesicht, des Mannes den sie liebte und den sie in der Nacht zuvor fast verloren hätte. Und während sie ihn beobachtete träumte sie von dem Leben, dass sie gehabt hätte wenn Voldemort nicht existieren würde.

* * *

„Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte James zornig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach Misstrauisch und haben Homenum revelio auf das Grundstück angewendet," erwiderte Sam, die ebenfalls deutlich gereizt war.

„Aber warum sollten sie auf einmal Misstrauisch werden?" fragte James.

„Auf einmal? Komm schon James, wie viele Todesser sitzen inzwischen in eurem kleinen Gefängnis? Fünfundzwanzig, Dreißig? Und dann seit ihr auf einmal in Edinburgh aufgetaucht, was gut war. Aber sie wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der euch Informationen zukommen lässt, obwohl niemand weiß wer und ich ganz sicher nicht verdächtigt werde, zumal ich von dieser Bestrafung vorgestern eigentlich gar nichts wusste."

Es war inzwischen zwei Tage her, das James, Lily, Sirius und Bill in den Hinterhalt geraten waren und James hatte am Morgen das Krankenhaus verlassen dürfen, allerdings nicht ohne den Hinweis es bitte in den nächsten Tagen etwas ruhiger zugehen zu lassen. Die vier beteiligten Auroren und Sam hatten sich zu einer Nachbesprechung der Geschehnisse getroffen und James Temperament war ein wenig mit ihm durchgegangen.

James seufzte genervt.

„Heißt, wenn sie jetzt jedes mal überprüfen ob es nicht vielleicht eine Falle ist, müssen wir noch vorsichtiger sein."

„Oder ihr haltet euch eine Weile bedeckt."

„Und lassen sie ungehindert Menschen foltern und umbringen? Das ist definitiv keine Option!"

Ärgerlich raufte er sich die Haare.

„Wir müssen dafür Sorgen, dass wir von jetzt an eine sichere Fluchtmöglichkeit haben. Falls wir es mit einer Überzahl zu tun kriegen."

„Notfallportschlüssel?" meinte Bill.

„Ja, wäre wahrscheinlich am besten. Portschlüssel zu blocken ist jedenfalls nicht so einfach und dauert auch eine Weile, jedenfalls länger als Apparier-Sperren," stimmte Sirius dem zu.

„Ziemlich gut, dass wir dort waren und keiner von den Jüngeren, die wären wahrscheinlich draufgegangen."

„Schon möglich, aber es war auch so knapp genug," erinnerte Lily die anderen.

„Wie wär's denn, wenn ihr euch in Zukunft darauf beschränkt, die Leute zu evakuieren und nicht kämpft, zumindest für ein paar Monate."

„Damit Voldemort denkt wir hätten Angst?" fragte James.

Sam verdrehte die Augen.

„Euer Drang Heldentaten zu begehen in allen Ehren, aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich es besser, wenn Voldemort denkt ihr hättet Angst, als wenn er euch in Hogsmeade hinrichten lässt."

„Es geht nicht um Heldentaten..."

„Ja, schon okay. Ich will nur sagen, ihr helft niemandem wenn ihr euch umbringen lasst."

Sie hatte ja recht, James wusste das, aber verdammt, er kämpfte seit fast achtzehn Jahren gegen Todesser und gerade jetzt damit aufzuhören und sei es nur vorübergehend, kam ihm falsch und feige vor.

„Ich glaube Sam hat recht," meinte Lily, „wir nützen niemandem wenn wir tot sind und solange wir die Menschen weiterhin schützen, kann ich nichts Falsches daran sehen, ein bisschen mehr auf unsere eigenen Leben aufzupassen. Außerdem wette ich, dass Edinburgh nicht der letzte Großangriff bleiben wird, kann also nicht schaden, wenn wir unsere Kräfte für solche Gelegenheiten schonen."

Seine Lily, immer die Stimme der Vernunft, nun ja, zumindest meistens. Er lächelte ihr zu.

„Also schön, wir werden uns eine Weile zurückhalten. Hat ja auch was taktisches, oder? Wenn man den Feind in Sicherheit wiegt."

* * *

Bill apparierte nach dem kleinen Treffen zurück zum Fuchsbau und Sam folgte seinem Beispiel. Niemals würde sie sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, Charlie zu sehen, wenn sie nicht durch ihre Pflichten als Todesserin und Tochter des Zaubereiministers verhindert war. Bill beobachtete, wie sein Bruder seine Freundin in die Arme schloss und küsste. Dann sah er Fleur, die im Eingang zur Küche stand und die Szene ebenfalls beobachtete. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er spürte wie sein Herz einen seltsamen Satz machte.

Seit der Nacht vor gut einer Woche, als sie im Garten gesessen und Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatten, hatte es zwischen ihnen keinen so vertrauten Moment mehr gegeben. Und im Nachhinein war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was diese Nacht für eine Bedeutung hatte. Ja, sie hatten miteinander geredet, sich Dinge anvertraut, die man nicht jedem anvertraute. Und er hatte ihre Hand gehalten. Aber was bedeutete das schon? Konnten nicht auch gute Freunde die Hand des anderen nehmen? Bill Weasley, du benimmst dich wie ein verdammter Teenager, dachte er, wütend über sich selbst. Da stand er und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was _Händchenhalten_ bedeutete. Verdammt, er war fünfundzwanzig nicht fünfzehn. Kurz schloss er die Augen und unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen. Er musste mit jemandem reden. Verdammt, Charlie würde ihn so was von auslachen.

* * *

Die letzten Julitage vergingen ohne großartige Zwischenfälle. Nevilles und Harrys Geburtstage wurden im kleinen Kreis im Raum der Wünsche gefeiert und Harry machte seine erste, wirkliche Erfahrung mit Feuerwhiskey. Die beiden Tage waren in jedem Fall lustig gewesen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich tatsächlich an alle Geschehnisse erinnern konnte. Professor McGonagall war alles andere als glücklich darüber, dass in ihrem Unterricht drei recht verkaterte Jungen saßen.

(„Aber Dad und Sirius würden euch dafür loben, darauf wette ich," hatte Lucy vergnügt gesagt.)

Lucy war überhaupt in sehr fröhlicher Stimmung. Ein wenig zu fröhlich für Harrys Geschmack und er war sich sicher, dass sie zumindest teilweise spielte. Er wusste, dass sie ihren tränenreichen Ausbruch im Krankenhaus bereute und nun versuchte ihren Bruder zu überzeugen, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Harry tat so als bemerke er nichts Merkwürdiges an ihrem Verhalten, er hatte allerdings heimlich mit Ginny geredet, die ihm versprochen hatte ein Auge auf Lucy zu haben und auch Nachts darauf zu achten, ob ihre Freundin noch immer Albträume hatte, obwohl Harry nicht sicher war, wie sie das anstellen wollte, wo Lucy doch offenbar Schweigezauber auf sich selbst anwendete. Andererseits hatte Ginny schon mehr als einmal ihre Raffinesse unter Beweis gestellt und Harry wusste, dass Ginny genauso besorgt um seine Schwester war wie er selbst.

Inzwischen war bereits der 10. August und Harry saß alleine im Raum der Wünsche. Hermine hatte Ron in die Bibliothek geschleift, wobei ihm schleierhaft war, wie sie das bewerkstelligt hatte. Ron in der Bibliothek, an einem Samstag. Da musste merkwürdiges im Gange sein. Oder romantisches. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das allerdings wieder verschwand, als er sich erinnerte warum er selbst hier war und nicht irgendwo auf den Schlossgründen in der warmen Sonne.

Seufzend beugte er sich erneut über seine Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen und versuchte sich einzuprägen, aus welchen Gründen es äußerst unschöne Nebenwirkungen hatte, wenn man Affodil und Froschleber kombinierte. Er wurde abgelenkt als Ginny den Raum der Wünsche betrat.

„Warum alleine unterwegs?" fragte er, dankbar für die Ausrede sich nicht mit Affodil und Froschleber auseinander setzen zu müssen.

„Lucy schiebt eine Extraschicht in Snapes Kerkern. Neville und Debbie sitzen am See und fragen sich gegenseitig ab und ich dachte ich schau mal nach ob hier irgendwas Interessantes los ist."

„Nur falls dich Affodil und Froschleber interessieren," seufzte Harry.

„Nein eigentlich nicht."

„Ach was soll's, ich versteh den Mist sowieso nicht, soll Snape mich doch durch diese blöde Prüfung fallen lassen, ist mir echt egal."

„Lass das nicht Lucy hören," erwiderte Ginny lächelnd.

„Wo du von Lucy sprichst, alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"

„Außer, dass sie übertrieben gute Laune heuchelt, scheint es einigermaßen zu gehen, keine Albträume in den letzten paar Tagen, zumindest keine aus denen sie schreiend aufgewacht ist."

„Und das weißt du, weil...?"

„Weil ich gewartet habe bis sie schläft und den Schweigezauber dann wieder aufgehoben habe. Sie würde mich natürlich umbringen, wenn sie aufwachen würde und Mary-Kate und Alica von ihren Albträumen erfahren, aber ich glaube, dass es viel schlimmer ist, wenn sie vorgibt, es gäbe keine Albträume."

„Meine Eltern haben mir geschrieben. Sie machen sich echt Sorgen, noch mehr als Vorher, nachdem was im Krankenhaus passiert ist. Es war einfach so untypisch für sie und es sind diese Kleinigkeiten, die Beweisen, dass sie nicht okay ist und dass jeder ihrer Versuche uns vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen eine Lüge ist."

„Nicht alles davon," korrigierte Ginny, „manches ist echt. Aber manchmal merkst du, wie künstlich ihr Lachen ist und dass sie eigentlich ganz woanders ist."

„Ich hab mich gefragt, nachdem was Dad passiert ist, was gewesen wäre wenn... na ja, wenn es nicht gut ausgegangen wäre."

Er schwieg einen Moment, es fiel ihm schwer diese Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, er wollte nicht, dass Ginny sie falsch verstand.

„Ich hätte damit leben können, ich meine, ich kann die Vorstellung kaum ertragen... dass meinem Dad oder meiner Mum etwas passiert... aber Menschen überleben Verluste, nicht wahr? Hermine hat den Tod ihrer Eltern überlebt, du, Ron, ihr alle habt Percys Tod überlebt, Sarah hat Nicoles Tod überlebt, wir den Tod meiner Grandma... aber Lucy... nachdem ich sie im Krankenhaus gesehen habe... ich weiß nicht, ob sie es gekonnt hätte, jetzt..."

Ginny schwieg erst einmal eine Weile, Harry wusste, dass das was er gerade gesagt hatte ziemlich hart geklungen hatte. Menschen überleben Verluste. Ja, das stimmte aber wie hatte er das so leicht über die Lippen bringen können? Forderte er das Schicksal mit solchen Aussagen nicht geradezu heraus?

„Ich hoffe wir werden nie erfahren ob du mit deinen Sorgen recht hast," sagte Ginny irgendwann sehr leise.

„Ja. Das hoffe ich auch," erwiderte er.

Die Dunkelheit die ihre Eltern so verzweifelt von ihnen fern zu halten versuchten lag schwer und fast greifbar in dem Raum in dem die Beiden saßen.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, entführt zu werden?" fragte Ginny.

„Wieso fragst du mich das?"

„Na ja, wenn ich mich recht erinnere wurdest du schon mal gekidnappt, nicht wahr?" fragte sie.

„Oh das. Aber man kann das nicht vergleichen. Das waren zwei Tage in denen ich außer Peter kaum einen Todesser zu Gesicht bekam. Ich meine, ich hab es im Nachhinein für ein irres Abenteuer gehalten. Das hatte nichts zu tun mit Folter und Todesangst. Ich war elf, natürlich hatte ich Angst, aber ich war noch naiv genug um zu glauben, dass alles schon gut ausgeht und meine Eltern mich da raus holen."

„Ja, stimmt schon. Ich meine wir alle wussten unser Leben lang, dass Menschen sterben. Aber das waren nicht wir, oder? Ich meine bevor Percy gestorben ist, war es nie jemand der mir nahe stand, aber von da an wurde es anders."

„Als meine Grandma gestorben ist, das war schlimm. Ich meine ich säße nicht hier wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre... aber irgendwie, keine Ahnung vielleicht war ich einfach noch zu klein um zu verstehen was da passiert ist. Jedenfalls hat das nicht den Glauben ruiniert, dass meine Eltern unfehlbar sind und mich vor allem beschützen können. Ich glaub der Angriff auf den Hogwartsexpress war für mich auch irgendwie so ein Wendepunkt. Das waren Kinder die da starben und mir wurde klar, dass Voldemort mich wirklich tot sehen will, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste warum..."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Was für ein Leben wir davor hatten. Ich meine da hatten wir in unserer Freizeit noch besseres zu tun als in die Häuser von Todessern einzubrechen."

Diese flapsige Bemerkung Ginnys brachte sie Beide zum Lachen und vertrieb für den Moment die Finsternis.

„Ist doch ein schönes Hobby," erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Ja, wahnsinnig spaßig."

Sie grinsten immer noch beide.

„Lass uns rausgehen, ich meine wofür haben wir Sommer und du lernst ja sowieso nicht, sondern philosophierst lieber," meinte Ginny die aufstand und Harry die Hand entgegen streckte um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Okay."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Dann schob er seine Notizen auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Vorsicht!" rief Ginny.

Doch es war bereits zu spät, sein noch offenes Tintenfass war umgekippt und blaue Tinte verteilte sich auf seinen Sachen.

„Mist!" schimpfte er und hob seine Notizen hoch um sie zu retten.

Ginny half ihm indem sie die Tinte mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs verschwinden ließ.

„Danke," sagte Harry und ließ seine Notizen auf den Tisch fallen.

„Oh schau mal," sagte Ginny, „Riddles Kalender hat auch was abbekommen."

Sie schlug den Kalender auf um zu sehen wie schlimm es war und dann konnten beide nur noch überrascht starren, als sie sahen, wie die Tinte in die Seiten des Kalenders gesogen wurde.

„Was zum..."

Die Tinte, die die Seiten benetzt hatte war restlos verschwunden.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Ginny.

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Harry.

Er nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Er griff nach seiner Feder und einem neuen Tintenfass und malte einen Kreis auf eine der Seiten. Der Kreis verschwand restlos.

„Irre," flüsterte Ginny die dicht neben ihm saß und fasziniert beobachtete was er tat.

Keiner von beiden verschwendete einen weiteren Gedanken an das sonnen beschienene Schlossgelände.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Harry.

„Schreib was."

Harry schrieb: _Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass dieser Kalender Tinte aufsaugen kann. _

„Wie originell," bemerkte Ginny.

Sie beobachteten wie Harrys Satz verschwand. Und dann keuchten beide auf, als ein neuer Satz erschien.

**Tinte aufsaugen ist nicht der eigentliche Sinn dieses Kalenders**_**. **_

„Ich fasse es nicht, das Ding antwortet mir!"

_Was bist du?_ Schrieb er.

**Die Frage ist doch eher, wer bin ich?** Erwiderte der Kalender.

_Und wer bist du?_

**Mein Name ist Tom Riddle und dieser Kalender gehört mir, wer bist du und wie hast du diesen Kalender in die Finger bekommen? **

Harry sah Ginny an, „Soll ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Na ja, es ist sein Kalender," erwiderte sie „und wenn wir wissen wollen, wie er in Malfoys Safe gekommen ist, werden wir es sowieso verraten müssen."

„Na schön," erwiderte Harry.

_Ich bin Harry Potter und um ehrlich zu sein ich hab den Kalender gestohlen._

**Gestohlen? Weshalb und von wem?**

_Eigentlich waren wir nicht hinter diesem Kalender her. Wir haben etwas anderes gesucht. Er befand sich im Safe von Lucius Malfoy._

**Lucius Malfoy? Verwandt mit Abraxas Malfoy? Der war ein paar Klassen über mir.**

_Ja. Sein Sohn, soweit ich weiß._

**Was wolltet ihr eigentlich von Lucius Malfoy?**

_Informationen. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Wieso wurde dieser Kalender in Malfoys Safe aufbewahrt. Er ist ein Schwarzmagier und du hast eine Medaille für besondere Verdienste um die Schule bekommen, warum?_

**Ich weiß nicht wie der Kalender an die Malfoys gelangt ist. Vielleicht haben sie ihn selbst gestohlen, weil sie mein aufbewahrtes Wissen fürchten.**

_Welches Wissen?_

**Über schwarzmagische Aktivitäten in der Hogwartsschule.**

_Ich bin jetzt in Hogwarts._

**Tatsächlich? Welches Jahr ist es bei dir?**

_1996._

**Erzähl mir von deiner Welt Harry.**

_Erzähl du mir von den schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten._

Es kam keine Antwort. Harry und Ginny sahen sich aufgeregt und enttäuscht an. Doch dann:

**Ich denke, du und ich haben einen Deal, Harry Potter.**

* * *

AN: Und schon wieder ein neues Kapitel. Wenn Harry wüsste auf was er sich da einlässt...

Was ist in letzter Zeit mit euch los? Ich krieg ja kaum noch Reviews, ihr wollt mich doch nicht hängen lassen, wo ich gerade so motiviert und fleißig bin. Ihr wisst doch, wie Reviews die Motivation noch weiter hochschrauben... also, worauf wartet ihr?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

lg Sanny


	21. Kapitel 20 Der große Tag

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 20

Der Große Tag

* * *

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr es ohne uns ausprobiert habt," schimpfte Hermine.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an," erwiderte Ginny, „wir waren halt neugierig. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du es nicht ausprobiert hättest, wenn du diejenige gewesen wärst, die es herausgefunden hätte."

Nach der unglaublichen Entdeckung und dem ersten „Gespräch" mit Tom Marvolo Riddle hatten Harry und Ginny die anderen zusammengetrommelt, inklusive Draco, der Lucy zufolge als Mitentdecker ein genauso großes Recht auf die Kalenderinformationen hatte wie der Rest von ihnen. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihr widersprochen. Und so saßen sie jetzt zu acht im Raum der Wünsche.

„Ihr hättet gleich..." begann Hermine, wurde jedoch von Ron unterbrochen.

„Wollen wir jetzt sehen, was Riddle zu sagen hat, oder nicht? Los Harry, schreib ihm."

Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er tunkte seine Feder ins Tintenfass und begann auf die Seiten des Kalenders zu schreiben.

_Hallo Tom, hier ist wieder Harry. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts, dass ich einen Moment gebraucht habe um dir zu antworten._

**Ich warte bereits seit über fünfzig Jahren in diesem Kalender, da stören mich auch ein paar weitere Minuten nicht.**

_Wie kommt es, dass du, na ja, durch diesen Kalender sprechen kannst?_

**Ich habe, wie gesagt, einen Teil meiner Erinnerungen hierin eingeschlossen, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages mit jemandem teilen zu können.**

_Also gibt es dich auch als reale Person?_

**Es gab mich zumindest. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, was mit mir geschehen ist nachdem ich diese Erinnerungen eingeschlossen habe.**

_Keiner von uns hat je von dir gehört und es war ziemlich schwer etwas über dich zu finden. Wir sind auch nur durch Zufall auf deine Medaille gestoßen._

**Meine Medaille? Die für besondere Verdienste um die Schule?**

_Genau die. Wofür hast du sie bekommen?_

**Ehrlich gesagt Harry, woher weiß ich, ****dass**** ich dir trauen kann? Die Frage über die Medaille führt viel zu weit in die Geheimnisse von Hogwarts und die schwarze Magie, von der ich dir bereits geschrieben habe. Was wenn du selbst ein Schwarzmagier bist, der das alles zu seinem Vorteil nutzen will?**

_Ich bin ganz sicher kein Schwarzmagier. Wäre ich einer hätte ich den Kalender wohl kaum von den __Malfoys gestohlen._

**Also denkst du die Malfoys wären Schwarzmagier?**

_Ich weiß es, sie stehen im Dienst des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers unserer Zeit._

**Grindelwald?**

_Nein. Dumbledore, du weißt wer Dumbledore ist, oder? Er hat Grindelwald schon vor Jahren besiegt. Sein Name ist Lord Voldemort._

**Lord Voldemort? Der mächtigste Schwarzmagier eurer Zeit? Erzähl mir von ihm.**

Harry wollte gerade weiter schreiben als Hermine ihn unterbrach.

„Warte mal Harry."

„Warum?"

„Warum? Woher wissen wir, dass wir diesem Tom Riddle vertrauen können?"

„Hermine, das hier ist nicht Tom Riddle, es sind bloß seine Erinnerungen. Welchen Schaden kann es haben, seinen Erinnerungen von Voldemort zu erzählen."

„Und wenn er lügt, was wenn in diesem Tagebuch mehr steckt als bloße Erinnerungen? Lucius Malfoy hat es immerhin aufbewahrt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Vielleicht wollten er oder Voldemort Toms Wissen nutzen," erwiderte Harry, „vertrau mir Hermine. Ich hab bei diesem Tom ein gutes Gefühl. Irgendwie, keine Ahnung, kann es nicht richtig beschreiben, aber ich bin sicher, dass er in Ordnung ist."

Er setzte seine Feder wieder auf die Seiten des Kalenders und schrieb weiter.

_Lord Voldemort ist ein Schwarzmagier, aber das habe ich ja schon gesagt. Er hat vor etwa dreißig Jahren __angefangen__ Anhänger um sich zu scharen, die sich Todesser nennen. Sie alle haben vor allem eins gemeinsam, sie hassen Muggel und Muggelstämmige und streben nach einer Reinblütigen Zauberergesellschaft._

**Und zu diesen Todessern gehören dann wohl auch die Malfoys?**

_Ja genau._

**Bemerkenswert, das du bei ihnen eingebrochen bist. Hast du das alleine geschafft?**

_Nein, ich hatte Unterstützung von meinen Freunden. Die lesen übrigens die ganze Zeit mit._

**Tatsächlich. Wie Alt bist du Harry?**

_16._

**Wirklich, ich auch. Oder zumindest war ich es als ich die Erinnerungen eingeschlossen habe. Aber wie kommt es, das ein sechzehnjähriger Junge in das Haus einer schwarzmagischen Familie einbricht?**

_Wie gesagt, Informationen._

**Worüber?**

„Harry," sagte nun auch Neville scharf, ehe Harry seine Antwort formulieren konnte.

„Was?"

„Antworte ihm darauf nicht, das mit den Horkruxen ist zu heikel."

Harry seufzte. „Na schön, dann nicht. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, welchen Schaden es anrichten sollte."

„Hermine hat schon recht, das da ist Magie auf höchstem Niveau und es könnte doch auch ein Spionagewerkzeug Voldemorts sein."

„Das er in Malfoys Safe deponiert hat. Ich möchte ja gerne wissen, was es da zu spionieren gab."

„Guter Punkt," schlug Ron sich auf Harrys Seite.

„Wir geben keine Informationen über die Horkruxe an ihn weiter!" sagte Hermine in einem so endgültigen Tonfall, dass weder Harry noch Ron es wagten ihr zu widersprechen.

„Was soll ich ihm dann schreiben?" fragte Harry.

„Schreib irgendwas halb wahres, sag wir hätten nach Informationen über Voldemort gesucht aber stattdessen das Tagebuch gefunden."

_Wir haben versucht herauszufinden, wie Voldemort seine Macht bezieht. Aber stattdessen haben wir dein Tagebuch gefunden._

**So wie du schreibst, klingt es, als würdet ihr viel Energie in den Kampf gegen diesen Voldemort investieren.**

_Wir tun was wir können. Obwohl unsere Eltern uns so gut wie irgendwie möglich von diesem Krieg fernzuhalten versuchen._

**Verständlich. Wer will schon, dass Kinder einem mächtigen Schwarzmagier zum Opfer fallen.**

_Du bist genau so alt wie wir._

**Ja. Und zu meiner Zeit war es nicht anders als in eurer. Nur, dass es die Lehrer waren, die****versuchten das Böse von uns fernzuhalten.**

_Welches Böse?_

**Schwarze Magie, die tief in der Schule verborgen war.**

_Aber wenn es verborgene Magie war...?_

**Nun, es gab jemanden, der diese Magie entfesseln konnte. Jemand, der sich als der Erbe Slytherins bezeichnete.**

„Der Erbe Slytherins?" fragte Debbie.

„Klingt ja nach einem reizenden Zeitgenossen," bemerkte Ron.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher," meldete sich Draco zu Wort, „aber behauptet nicht Voldemort von sich, der Erbe Slytherins zu sein?"

* * *

„Hermine, es passt alles zusammen!" sagte Harry zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal, seit er zum ersten Mal mit Tom Riddle geschrieben hatte, was inzwischen fast eine Woche her war.

„Überleg doch mal, Voldemort und Riddle sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen und Voldemort hat schon damals schwarze Magie praktiziert. Riddle ist ihm auf die Schliche gekommen und hat ihn aufgehalten. Voldemort hat ein paar Jahre gewartet, dann hat er Riddle wahrscheinlich beseitigt und den Kalender an sich genommen, damit niemand daraus erfahren kann, was genau er in Hogwarts getrieben hat."

„Hör mal Harry, ich hab ein echt schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache;" erwiderte Hermine.

„Aber warum denn?"

„Warum hast du ein gutes Gefühl?" fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil Riddle ein netter Kerl ist."

„Er scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein. Aber er zieht gewisse Schlüsse zu schnell und das macht mich einfach misstrauisch."

Auf Hermines und Nevilles Drängen hin, hatte Harry nichts von dem möglichen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Erben Slytherins und Lord Voldemort erzählt. Noch nicht zumindest. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das Misstrauen seiner Freunde ärgerte. Neville und Hermine hatten ihre Zweifel und Befürchtungen zwar am deutlichsten zum Ausdruck gebracht, doch Harry wusste, dass auch die anderen ein gewisses Misstrauen gegenüber dem Tagebuch und dessen Bewohner empfanden.

„Wenn Voldemort wirklich derjenige ist, der als Schüler sein Unwesen getrieben hat und sich dabei der Erbe Slytherins genannt hat, dann kann es uns doch nur helfen, wenn wir alles erfahren, was auch Tom weiß," argumentierte Harry jetzt.

„Bitte Harry, können wir diese Sache nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, wenigstens für eine Weile. Wir könnten versuchen mehr über ihn zu finden und wenn es deine Theorie bestätigt, können wir seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen."

„Hermine wir haben bereits vorher versucht etwas über ihn zu finden und waren nicht sehr erfolgreich."

„Aber jetzt können wir nach ungeklärten Mordfällen suchen."

„Das ist doch..."

„Vernünftig," unterbrach Lucy die Streitereien. „Ihr habt beide recht. Wenn Riddle Informationen hat, die uns helfen können, sollten wir sie nutzen, aber wir sollten zuerst überprüfen, ob seine Informationen vertrauenswürdig sind. Glaub mir Harry, ich hab ausreichend Erfahrungen mit verfrühtem und unberechtigten Vertrauen gemacht."

Harry seufzte. „Also schön ein Kompromiss. Wir nehmen uns eine weitere Woche und versuchen die Theorie zu bestätigen oder zu widerlegen. Sollte uns das nicht gelingen, egal was davon, wenden wir uns wieder an Tom. Wir werden dabei meinetwegen vorsichtig sein und gewisse Informationen zurück halten. Aber wir werden diese Quelle nicht ungenutzt lassen, außer wir finden etwas, das ihn eindeutig nicht Vertrauenswürdig macht. Einverstanden?"

Er sah bei dieser Frage besonders Hermine an, die schließlich nickte.

* * *

Hochzeitsvorbereitungen waren in jedem Fall eine sehr angenehme Abwechslung, zu ihren normalen Tätigkeiten, befand Sarah während sie Doras Kleid zurecht zupfte. Eine angenehme Abwechslung zu der Untätigkeit, zu der sie so oft verbannt war, während ihr Mann und ihre Freunde ihr Leben in einem Krieg riskierten, in dem sie bereits ihre Schwester verloren hatte und am dem sie selbst sich doch nicht beteiligen konnte.

„Es sieht umwerfend aus," sagte Lily und Sarah konnte dem nur zustimmen.

Doras Haare waren schwarz, offenbar die Haarfarbe, mit der sie zur Welt gekommen war, und fielen ihr gelockt über die Schultern. Das Kleid war selbstverständlich weiß und hatte jedoch einen eher schlichten Schnitt, was wie Dora gesagt hatte, deutlich besser zu ihre passte, als ein Kleid das mit tausend Schleifen und Perlen verziert war, womit sie zweifelsohne recht hatte.

Dora drehte sich vor dem großen Spiegel und Sarah konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals so voller freudiger Erwartung gesehen zu haben.

„Das war dann jetzt also die letzte Anprobe," stellte Sarah fest, während Dora, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, das Kleid wieder auszog.

„Morgen um diese Zeit bist du Mrs. Lupin."

„Wahnsinn oder? Und in ein paar Monaten haben wir auch noch ein Baby."

Das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht wurde noch deutlicher und Sarah konnte nicht umhin, sich vom Glück der jüngeren Frau anstecken zu lassen. Ihre eigene Hochzeit und Joshs Geburt gehörten bis heute zu den glücklichsten Erinnerungen in ihrem Leben. Dennoch hatte sie die Ängste, die Dora und Remus anfangs gehabt hatten verstehen können.

War es richtig, in dieser Welt ein Kind zu bekommen? Das Glück, das in den letzten paar Wochen kaum von den Gesichtern der beiden gewichen war, war Antwort genug auf diese Frage. Wie konnte es falsch sein, ein Baby zu bekommen. Ein neues kleines Wunder, das diese Welt bereichern würde und seinen Eltern neuen Mut und neue Hoffnung geben würde. Das Kleid hing inzwischen wieder ordentlich außen am Schrank und Dora trug ein einfaches T-Shirt und Jeans.

„Wann kommen die Kinder?" fragte sie jetzt.

„In zwei drei Stunde und sie bleiben bis übermorgen, danach geht's für sie zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Apropos Kinder, ich seh mal nach, was meine beiden Kindsköpfe so machen," meinte Sarah.

Lily lachte, „auf Sirius trifft diese Bezeichnung zweifelsohne zu."

„Ja. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigt es mich, das James nicht einen Deut besser ist."

„Wohl wahr."

Sie verließ das Gästezimmer, in dem die Anprobe stattgefunden hatte und erklomm die Treppen zu ihrer Dachwohnung, wo sie wie erwartet ihren Mann und ihren Sohn fand. Die beiden waren damit beschäftigt einen Turm aus Bauklötzen zu bauen. Nun ja, Sirius baute einen Turm, Josh ließ lieber seine Spielzeugautos gegen das Bauwerk seines Vaters krachen.

„Das ist nicht fair Josh, du kannst nicht alles kaputt machen was ich baue. Schau mal, du musst die Steine aufeinander stapeln."

Josh lachte und ließ wieder ein Auto gegen die beiden Steine fahren, die Sirius erst gerade aufeinander gestellt hatte.

„Ich geb's auf," murmelte Sirius und stand auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er Sarah, die im Türrahmen stand und die Szene grinsend beobachtet hatte.

„Das findest du lustig, hm?" fragte Sirius und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ja, ziemlich." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie.

Sie seufzte leicht. Der Mann schaffte es nach zehn Jahren noch immer, ihre Knie weich werden zu lassen. Josh wiederum scherte sich kein bisschen um die weichen Knie seiner Mutter um die er jetzt seine Arme schlang.

„Mum, ich will eine Geschichte," sagte er.

Sirius unterbrach mit einem bedauernden Seufzen den Kuss.

„Josh, willst du nicht mal runtergehen und Onkel James fragen, ob er dir eine Geschichte erzählt? Und sag ihm auch, dass Mum und Dad ein bisschen allein sein wollen."

„Okay," sagte Josh und schon verschwand er aus der Tür, wobei er mit lauter, gut vernehmbarer Stimme, „James!" schrie.

„So einfach schiebst du deinen Sohn ab?" fragte Sarah amüsiert.

Sirius küsste sie erneut, ehe er erwiderte, „irgendeinen Vorteil muss es doch haben mit seinem besten Freund in einem Haus zu wohnen."

„Ach deswegen sind wir hier eingezogen, verstehe," erwiderte sie, „und da dachte ich, du hättest tatsächlich einmal in deinem Leben uneigennützig gehandelt."

Er lachte und sein Brustkorb vibrierte.

„Also bitte Sarah, du kennst mich doch besser, als so was anzunehmen."

Seine Hände waren unter ihr Top gewandert und schoben es zentimeterweise hoch, was ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Körper wandern ließ.

„Also, wo wir geklärt haben, dass wir nur hier wohnen um unseren Sohn James und Lily aufs Auge zu drücken, was genau planst du denn jetzt für uns?" fragte sie und schaffte es dabei ihre Stimme komplett ahnungslos klingen zu lassen. Er zog ihr das Top jetzt endgültig über den Kopf. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab um seine Lippen von ihren Schultern ihren Hals hinauf zu ihrem Ohr wandern zu lassen, was ihr endgültig ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

„Wenn du jetzt immer noch nicht darauf gekommen bist," hauchte er, „musst du dich wohl überraschen lassen. Aber vertrau mir, es ist eine sehr schöne Überraschung."

* * *

Die Stühle waren aufgestellt, das Büfett vorbereitet und die Gäste eingetroffen. Obwohl es nicht besonders viele Gäste waren, etwas über zwanzig Personen. So war es wohl, wenn man mitten im Krieg heiratete, an einem Ort zu dem aus Sicherheitsgründen nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Personen Zugang hatte. Abgesehen davon scherte es ihn ohnehin nicht besonders, ob er nun eine riesige Hochzeitsfeier hatte oder nur eine kleine, vielleicht war es ihm in diesem kleinen Kreis sogar lieber. Und außerdem war das einzige was für ihn zählte, dass er und Dora verheiratet sein würden. Für immer zusammen. Er lächelte. Für immer.

„Los geht's Kumpel," sagte James.

Remus folgte seinem Trauzeugen hinaus in den Garten, wo die Gäste ihre Plätze einnahmen. Albus der die Trauung durchführen würde lächelte Remus freundlich an und das Funkeln seiner blauen Augen schien noch ein wenig stärker als sonst.

„Nervös?" fragte James.

„Nein, nicht mehr" erwiderte er, „nur glücklich."

James grinste, „So gehört sich das auch."

Remus Blick wanderte über die versammelten Gäste, deren Mienen ihm sagten, dass sie sich für ihn und Dora und das Baby, das in ein paar Monaten Teil ihrer Familie sein würde, freuten.

Sirius, der versuchte Josh zu bändigen, hob bestätigend einen Daumen, was Remus ein Grinsen entlockte. Manchmal, wenn er Sirius so sah, dann fühlte er sich keinen Tag älter als zwanzig. Dann setzte die Musik ein und Dora schritt zwischen den Stühlen entlang auf die Stelle zu, an der Remus, James und Albus standen.

Sie ging allein. In einem schlichten weißen Kleid, die Haare schwarz und gelockt. Sie trug keinen Schleier oder ähnlichen Kopfschmuck. Nur das Kleid und eine silberne Kette mit einem blauen Stein. Sie ging alleine. Hatte nicht gewollt, das Sirius, der einzige Verwandte den sie noch hatte, sie zum Altar führte. Diese Ehre, hatte sie gesagt, hätte nur ihrem Vater zugestanden und sie wollte seine Erinnerung nicht entweihen indem sie ihn durch Sirius ersetzte.

Hinter ihr kam Lucy, die sie als Brautjungfer ausgewählt hatte. Einen Moment lang schaffte Remus es seinen Blick von Dora abzuwenden und in die Augen seiner Patennichte zu sehen, die so leuchteten, wie er sie seit Monaten nicht mehr hatte leuchten sehen. Dann sah er wieder in Doras Augen und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, was nicht der Fall war, wäre es ihm unmöglich gewesen, seinen Blick von ihrem abzuwenden. Von den braunen Augen die so sehr leuchteten, dass sie damit jede Finsternis hätte durchdringen können. Ich liebe dich, sagten ihre Augen und er wusste, dass seine Augen ihr das Gleiche sagten.

Dann endlich war sie bei ihm und legte ihre Hände in seine. Er hörte nur halb zu, wie Albus von der Liebe sprach, die zwei Menschen für immer miteinander verband. Dass er und Dora diese Liebe ineinander gefunden hatten und dass sie von diesem Tag an untrennbar mit einander verbunden sein würden, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Er war sich sicher, das Albus wie immer die perfekten Worte fand, doch Albus Worte konnten ihm heute nichts sagen, was er nicht auch in Doras Augen lesen konnte.

„Möchtest du Remus John Lupin die hier anwesende Nymphadora Tonks zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte jetzt mit Ja."

„Ja ich will!"

So viele Emotionen lagen in seiner Stimme und während er sprach schob er den goldenen Ehering auf ihren Finger, den James ihm gegeben hatte.

„Und möchtest du Nymphadora Tonks den hier anwesenden Remus John Lupin zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja, das will ich."

Sie schob ihm seinen Ring auf den Finger.

„Nun, dann bleibt mir nichts weiter zu sagen als, ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen."

Diese Aufforderung jedenfalls musste Albus nicht wiederholen. Ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander, während er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang um sie an sich zu ziehen und ihre Hände sich in seinem Nacken verschränkten um seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter zu ziehen. Ihre Lippen und ihr Mund schmeckten so gut wie immer, doch es lag auch etwas neues in dem Kuss und verschwommen fragte er sich, ob das der Geschmack der Ewigkeit war.

Sie waren verheiratet. Für immer.

* * *

Lucy musste während der ganzen Zeremonie mit sich kämpfen um die Tränen zurück zu halten. Es war einfach so wunderschön. Die Gefühle in der Stimme ihres Paten, als dieser Dora das Ja-Wort gegeben hatte, hatten ihr fast den Rest gegeben. Doch sie hatte sich tapfer gehalten. Jetzt stand sie etwas abseits, sie hatte natürlich zusammen mit ihrem Vater gleich als erstes gratuliert und beobachtete nun die Traube der Gratulanten, die sich um das frisch vermählte Paar versammelt hatten.

„Alles klar, mein Schatz?" fragte James, der jetzt neben ihr stand.

Sie nickte nur. Sie traute ihrer Stimme noch nicht ganz. Dann schlang sie die Arme um ihren Vater.

„Es war einfach so wunderschön," nuschelte sie in sein Hemd hinein.

„Was?" fragte James mit einem leichten lachen in der Stimme.

„Es war wunderschön," wiederholte sie, jetzt zu ihm aufblickend.

„Ja, das war es in der Tat." James lächelte, „und in ein paar Monaten wird ein weiterer Nachwuchsrumtreiber die Gegend unsicher machen."

Sie lachte, „Das freut dich am meisten an der ganzen Sache, wie?"

James grinste, „Verrat das nur nicht deiner Mum."

„Das würde ich nie tun, Dad."

„Aber mal ernsthaft, ich freu mich einfach wahnsinnig für die beiden. Sie haben einander verdient und sie lieben einander mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt."

„War das bei dir und Mum auch so?"

„Es ist noch immer so," erwiderte James ehrlich.

„Muss ein schönes Gefühl sein, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden."

„Das ist es," erwiderte ihr Vater, „und eine so bezaubernde Lady wie du eine bist, wird das noch früh genug selber herausfinden."

„Ich hoffe es," erwiderte sie.

„Oh, ich bin mir da ganz sicher."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die roten Haare. Dann sah er zu der Tanzfläche, auf die Dora soeben von Remus geführt wurde. Ein paar Minuten dauerte es, bis weitere Paare sich zu den beiden gesellten. Darunter auch Sirius und Sarah und zu Lucys Überraschung Harry und Ginny. James hob überrascht eine Augenbraue,

„Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," erwiderte sie.

„Also das müssen wir uns aus der Nähe ansehen," erwiderte James, mit einem spitzbübischen, jungenhaften Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Erweist meine bezaubernde Tochter mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes?" fragte er.

„Ach Daddy du weißt doch, ich tue alles worum du mich bittest," erwiderte sie und griff grinsend nach der Hand ihres Vaters.

* * *

Draco war klar gewesen, dass er die Einladung zur Hochzeit aus reiner Höflichkeit erhalten hatte und eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sie ebenso höflich abzulehnen. Doch nachdem Sam ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie auch kommen würde, hatte er sich anders entschieden. Er bekam dieser Tage nicht besonders oft die Chance seine Cousine zu sehen und er hatte sich diese Chance einfach nicht entgehen lassen wollen.

Es überraschte ihn, zu sehen wie selbstverständlich Sam sich zwischen den Hochzeitsgästen bewegte. Wie sie Molly Weasley umarmte, nachdem diese irgendetwas zu ihr gesagt hatte, was Sam scheinbar sehr gerührt hatte und wie sie sich von Charlie Weasley, mit dem sie seit _fünfeinhalb_ Jahren zusammen war, über die Tanzfläche wirbeln ließ.

Ihm entging auch nicht der lockere Umgang zwischen ihr und Sirius, der immerhin zu den erklärten Todfeinden ihrer Mutter gehörte. Sie so zu sehen kam ihm seltsam vor. Die paar Mal, die sie sich gesehen hatten, seit er seine Eltern verraten hatte, waren immer in sehr privatem Rahmen gewesen und er hatte sich bislang gar kein wirkliches Bild vom Doppelleben seiner Cousine gemacht.

Früher, als sie beide noch an die Ansichten ihrer Eltern geglaubt hatten, war Sam anders gewesen. Stolz, schön und kühl, sich ihrer Rolle als Tochter der Lestrange bewusst. Weder an ihrer Schönheit noch an ihrem Stolz hatte sich etwas geändert, soweit Draco das beurteilen konnte. Doch die Kälte schien fort zu sein, an ihre Stelle waren Herzlichkeit und Wärme getreten, die sie all diesen Menschen zeigte. Sie war hier glücklich, fühlte sich wohl und zu Hause. Er fragte sich, ob es ihm auch eines Tages so gehen würde.

„Und worüber grübelst du nach, kleiner Cousin?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue, „Soweit ich das sehen kann bin ich genauso groß wie du."

„Auch wieder wahr. Aber was beschäftigt dich?"

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob ich mal so sehr hier hin gehören werde wie du," erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Willst du hier hin gehören?"

„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt."

„Tja, also meine Erfahrungen haben mir gezeigt, dass man es schon wollen muss."

„Aber du scheinst mit allen hier super klar zu kommen. So wie ich das sehe, behandeln die Weasleys dich schon wie ein Familienmitglied."

„Oh, glaub mir das war nicht immer so. Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis Charlie mich überhaupt seinen Eltern vorgestellt hat, die meisten Eltern sind nicht gerade begeistert wenn ihr Sohn ihnen eine Todesserin als seine neue Freundin vorstellt. Ich hab ziemlich um all das gekämpft."

„Davon merkt man nicht mehr viel."

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn Molly dich einmal in ihr Herz geschlossen hat, und das hat sie irgendwann getan, dann gibt es kaum einen herzlicheren und liebevolleren Menschen. Aber erzähl mal wie es dir geht, wie läuft's für dich in der Schule?"

„Soweit ganz gut. Ich glaube ich hab das erste Mal in meinem Leben so was wie einen Freund."

„Ach tatsächlich? Ein Malfoy der einen Freund hat, keinen Untergebenen? Was ist nur aus der Familienehre geworden?"

„Halt die Klappe."

Sie lachte.

„Und ich hab es geschafft von Harry Potter nicht mehr als der Feind gesehen zu werden."

„Nun, _das_ überrascht mich wirklich, wie hast du das angestellt?"

„Nenn es eine Reihe gegenseitiger Gefälligkeiten."

„Klingt geheimnisvoll."

„Ist es auch, also frag nicht weiter, ich werd's dir nicht sagen. Wie geht es meinen Eltern?"

„Dass du sie noch so nennen kannst, nachdem was dein Vater bei der Verhandlung gesagt hat," meinte Sam.

_Und nachdem er mich mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert hat_, fügte Draco in Gedanken hinzu.

„Eltern bleiben wohl Eltern, obwohl ich manchmal wünschte ich könnte das anders sehen," erklärte er.

„Deinen Eltern geht es momentan wohl eher schlecht. Ich meine es war ja abzusehen, dass dein Verrat auf sie zurück fällt. Aber es muss noch irgendetwas anderes geschehen sein, das Voldemort irre wütend gemacht hat. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung was das ist, meine Eltern schweigen jedenfalls darüber."

Nun, dafür konnte er selbst sich denken, was Voldemort dermaßen verärgert hatte, anscheinend hatte Harry recht mit der Theorie, dass Voldemort ein persönliches Interesse an dem Tagebuch hatte.

„Und was hatte das für Konsequenzen?" fragte er.

Sie lächelte schwach, „Man merkt, dass du nie mit Voldemort selbst zu tun hattest. Wenn Voldemort wütend ist, dann bestraft er. Soweit ich weiß war er mehrere Stunden in Malfoy Manor und hat deine Eltern gefoltert. Und sie sind nicht mehr soweit oben in der Todesserrangordnung."

Er schluckte. Aber verdammt, warum schmerzte ihn diese Vorstellung seiner Eltern? Sie hatten ziemlich klar gemacht, wie ihre Einstellung zu ihm aussah. Sein_ eigener Vater _hatte ihn _gefoltert_, er hatte keinen Grund sich schlecht zu fühlen.

„Wer weit oben steht kann tief fallen, hm?"

* * *

Harry hatte die Hochzeitsfeier sehr gut gefallen. Auch wenn er nicht wie Lucy, Hermine und Ginny stundenlang davon schwärmen konnte wie glücklich Dora und Remus gewesen waren. Und wie schön Dora ausgesehen hatte und wie perfekt alles gewesen war. Gegen seinen Willen musste er grinsen, als er an die leuchtenden Mienen der drei Mädchen dachte, angesichts derer man hätte vermuten können, sie selbst hätten geheiratet.

Doch um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben war er den größten Teil der Feier mit den Gedanken wo anders gewesen. Und aus diesem Grund war er sehr froh, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Sie hatten nichts gefunden, was seine „Riddle-Theorie" belegen oder widerlegen konnte. Gemäß ihrer Vereinbarung hatte das bedeutet, dass sie Tom von der möglichen (seiner Meinung nach wahrscheinlichen) Personenübereinstimmung zwischen Voldemort und dem Jungen der sich Erbe Slytherins genannt hatte berichteten.

Vor allem Hermine und Neville drängten Harry jedoch weiterhin zur Vorsicht und auch Ginny und Debbie hatten deutliche Bedenken geäußert. Draco allerdings hatte ihnen nach der Hochzeit erzählt, dass der Diebstahl Voldemort anscheinend rasend wütend gemacht hatte, was Harry als weiteren Indiz dafür nahm, dass Tom Informationen besaß, die Voldemort um jeden Preis verbergen wollte.

Harry ärgerte das Misstrauen seiner Freunde zunehmend. Tom war vertrauenswürdig, warum sahen sie das nicht? Während er die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts anstarrte, traf er eine Entscheidung.

War er nicht der Auserwählte? Derjenige von ihnen, der es würde beenden müssen? Hatte er nicht das Recht, zu entscheiden welche Mittel er nutzen wollte um mehr über Voldemort zu lernen und auf diesem Weg vielleicht seine Schwachpunkte zu entdecken? Wenn Tom tatsächlich den jungen Voldemort gekannt hatte, dann war er eine einmalige, unersetzliche Hilfe.

Und Harry würde nicht zulassen, dass seine Freunde ihm diese Hilfe mit ihrem Misstrauen wegnahmen. Leise, um keinen der anderen wieder aufzuwecken, stand Harry auf. Er kramte den Tarnumhang, Feder, Tinte und das Tagebuch aus seinem Koffer um sich auf den Weg in den Raum der Wünsche zu machen. Er hätte auch im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben können, doch er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, das zufällig jemand herunter kam und ihm mit dem Tagebuch sah. Egal ob es seine Freunde oder jemand anderes war, würde es sicher keine positiven Folgen haben.

_Hallo Tom._

Schrieb Harry nachdem er den Raum der Wünsche erreicht hatte und es sich auf einem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte.

**Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir und deinen Freunden?**

_Mir geht es gut. Meine Freunde schlafen wohl alle._

**Tatsächlich? Sonst waren sie doch immer dabei, wenn du mir geschrieben hast, nicht wahr?**

_Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich wollte, na ja, alleine mit dir reden, wenn du so willst._

**Warum? Ich hatte den Eindruck ihr ****seid**** unzertrennlich.**

_Sie misstrauen dir._

**Und du misstraust mir nicht?**

_Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, das du vertrauenswürdig bist._

**Nun Harry, dein vertrauen ehrt mich.**

_Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Tom._

**Womit genau?**

_Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort und dein Mitschüler der sich der Erbe Slytherins nannte ein und dieselbe Person sind. Wenn du den jungen Voldemort gekannt hast, dann musst du mir alles über ihn erzählen._

**Warum ist Voldemort so wichtig für dich? Ich verste****he, dass du jemand bist der lieber selbst handelt als nur zuzusehen, aber so wie du schreibst, könnte man fast den Eindruck bekommen, deine Interessen würden tiefer gehen. Fast, als w****ürdest du nach persönlicher Rache streben.**

_Nein, das ist es nicht ganz. Nun er hat Dinge getan, für die ich mich gerne rächen würde. Er hat vor meinen Augen Menschen getötet die mir nahe standen. Er hat meine Schwester entführt, um sie als Druckmittel gegen mich zu benutzen. Er versucht mich zu töten seit ich ein kleiner Junge bin, ich schätze dafür könnte man sich schon rächen._

**Wieso hat der mächtigste Schwarzmagier deiner Zeit ein solches Interesse an dir, Harry?**

_Ich bin der einzige der ihn besiegen kann._

**Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.**

_Tja, ich auch nicht, glaub mir._

**Wieso bist du der einzige?**

_Es wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht bevor ich geboren wurde. Sie hätte außer mir noch einen anderen betreffen können. Aber als ich acht Jahre alt war tötet Voldemort meine Großmutter die sich zwischen ihn und mich stellte. Als er danach erneut versuchte mich zu töten prallte sein Todesfluch sozusagen von mir ab und ich überlebte nur mit einer __blitzförmigen__ Narbe auf der Stirn. Damit erfüllte er den weiteren Teil der Prophezeiung und nun bin ich, ein sechzehnjähriger, der einzige der ihn besiegen kann._

**Und deshalb willst du alles über ihn erfahren, was dir vielleicht einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte.**

_Ja. Mir ist ziemlich klar, dass meine Chancen Voldemort zu besiegen eher gering sind. Aber ich bin ganz sicher niemand der __kampflos__ aufgibt und wenn du etwas weißt, das mir Helfen könnte, dann muss ich es einfach auch wissen._

**Ja Harry, das kann ich verstehen. Ich werde dir natürlich alles sagen, was ich über den jungen Voldemort weiß.**

_Danke Tom._

**Das ist wirklich n****icht der Rede wert.**

* * *

AN: Also ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass mir dieses Kapitel ziemlich gut gefällt. Jede Menge Fluff aber auch einige böse Entwicklungen... was macht Harry da nur?

Was haltet ihr davon? Ich habe mich übrigens sehr über die doch merklich erhöhte Anzahl an Reviews gefreut, ich hoffe ihr seit weiter so lieb und schreibt mir eure Meinung... ihr wisst ja, ich bin süchtig danach. Und außerdem war das Kapitel so lang, das ich das durchaus verdient habe, findet ihr nicht?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Sanny


	22. Kapitel 21 Die List des T M Riddle

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 21

Die List des Tom Marvolo Riddle

* * *

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dessen war sich Hermine sicher. Die Hochzeit war inzwischen schon wieder zwei Wochen her und eigentlich hätten die Schüler nicht viel anderes zu tun gehabt, als ihre nachträglichen Ferien zu genießen, die Apparations- und Duellstunden zu besuchen und sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie sie sich erneut in die Ordenstätigkeiten einmischen konnten.

Eigentlich. Harry jedoch hatte in diesen letzten zwei Wochen eine seltsame Wandlung durchgemacht, was Hermine ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Aus dem trotz allen Widrigkeiten fröhlichen, etwas leichtsinnigen Jungen war ein schweigsamer, grüblerischer und schlecht gelaunter Kerl geworden und Hermine fragte sich, was mit ihm los war.

Doch wenn man Harry ansprach beharrte er darauf, dass alles in bester Ordnung war und man sich wirklich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauchte. Lucy, für die Harry so ziemlich die wichtigste Bezugsperson war hatte sichtliche Schwierigkeiten mit Harrys neuem Verhalten und Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass Harrys Verhalten einen ziemlichen Schaden in ihrem Heilungsprozess anrichten könnte. Doch nicht mal als sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, das er seine Schwester verletzte hatte dafür Sorgen können, dass sein seltsames Verhalten sich besserte.

Neville, Ron und Debbie waren genauso ratlos und besorgt wie sie selbst, während Ginny ziemlich ärgerlich wurde und Harry einen egoistischen Idioten nannte. _Wenn er nur mit uns reden würde_, dachte Hermine, während sie Harry, der auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums saß und scheinbar in ein Buch vertieft war, unauffällig beobachtete.

In diesem Moment sah er allerdings auf und begegnete ihrem Blick, woraufhin sich seiner prompt verfinsterte. Er formte das Wort, _was?_ Und Hermine war sich sicher, dass es laut ausgesprochen ein ziemlich harsches ‚was' gewesen wäre. Wütend wandte sie den Blick ab um zu bemerken, dass auch Ron der neben ihr saß zu Harry blickte.

„Lass uns mal ne Weile rausgehen," sagte er jetzt.

Hermine nickte und packte ihr eigenes Buch, auf das sie sich sowieso nicht hatte konzentrieren können in ihre Tasche.

„Ich mach mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn," sagte Ron, kaum dass sich das Portrait der fetten Dame hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Da geht es mir nicht anders," erwiderte Hermine düster, „wenn er uns nur sagen würde, was mit ihm los ist."

Beide tauschten einen finsteren Blick, Harrys Verhalten bereitete ihnen gleichermaßen Kopfschmerzen und vor allem, dass ihr bester Freund nicht mit ihnen reden wollte war ungewöhnlich.

Es gab nicht viel was Harry ihnen jemals vorenthalten hatte. Wenn Hermine darüber nachdachte, dann war das einzige was er ihnen wirklich ernsthaft hatte verheimlichen wollen, der Rettungsversuch gewesen, bei dem er vorgehabt hatte sein eigenes Leben gegen das seiner Schwester auszutauschen. Und das hatte er vor ihnen verborgen, weil er gewusst hatte, dass sie versuchen würden ihn aufzuhalten. Verheimlichte er was auch immer ihn so düster stimmte, weil er wusste, dass sie alle es nicht gut heißen würden und er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn davon abhielten.

„Ich frag mich ob er nicht mit uns redet, weil er denkt wir würden nicht unterstützen, was er tut und was ihm so schlechte Laune bereitet," sprach sie den Gedanken laut aus.

„Aber was könnte das sein?" fragte Ron, „ich meine die meisten unserer Entscheidungen haben wir gemeinsam getroffen, nicht wahr? Das Einzige worüber wir uns in letzter Zeit uneinig waren, war ob wir Riddle trauen können und da hat er doch mehr oder weniger seinen Kopf durchgesetzt."

„Ja stimmt" erwiderte Hermine.

Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihr selbst gefiel die ganze Riddle Geschichte immer noch nicht und sie fand, dass Harry alles was Riddle sagte zu leicht für bare Münze nahm.

„Ärgert es ihn vielleicht einfach, dass wir Riddle nicht vertrauen?" fragte sie.

„Nee," erwiderte Ron, „wenn es das wäre, dann würde er das ausdiskutieren. Du kennst doch Harry, der geht eher auf Konfrontationskurs, als sich davon ewig die Stimmung vermiesen zu lassen."

Während sie geredet hatten, hatten sie das Schlosstor erreicht und schlenderten jetzt über das Schlossgelände.

„Ich mach mir auch Sorgen um Lucy. Sie braucht Harry, im Moment mehr als jeden anderen Menschen, aber im Moment ist er ihr absolut keine Hilfe," sagte sie.

Eine Sorgenfalte zeichnete sich auf ihrer Stirn ab. Harrys seltsames Verhalten bereitete ihr Sorgen, doch die Auswirkungen auf Lucy ließen auch Ärger auf Harry in ihr aufkeimen. Sah er nicht was er anrichtete?

„Als du ihn darauf angesprochen hast, da..." Ron zögerte kurz, „du hast ja mitbekommen, wie sehr er sich geärgert hat, aber später, man hätte fast meinen können es sei ihm _egal_. Aber das kann nicht sein, oder?"

„Das alles macht keinen Sinn," erwiderte Hermine, „ich meine er bereit zu sterben um sie zu retten. Mir fällt nichts ein, was dafür sorgen könnte, dass es ihm egal ist."

Ron nickte nachdenklich, „es ist fast, als wäre er nicht mehr Harry, oder?"

* * *

**Ich hab dir ja bereits erzählt, ****dass**** Voldemort sich in seiner Schulzeit durch ein kaltes, rücksichtsloses Verhalten auszeichnete. Sogar durch Graus****amkeit. Aber er war geschickt und verstand es, seine Opfer zu verängstigen und dafür zu Sorgen, dass niemals jemand es wagte, ****ihn zu beschuldigen. Er war ein Jahr über mir. Ich war wie er in Slytherin. Ich weiß du bist ein Gryffindor und siehst wahrscheinlich die Slytherins als deine Todfeinde. Aber Ehrgeiz, Geschicklichkeit und List gehören nun mal zu meinen hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften und ich finde nicht, dass mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen macht.**

_Nein. Ich hab das inzwischen auch verstanden. Außerdem sind auch nicht immer alle Gryffindors gute Menschen. Einer der besten Freunde meines Vaters hat sich zum Beispiel auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt. Aber lass uns daraus keine Debatte über die Häuser machen. Du hast mir ja schon ziemlich __detailliert__ von den ersten Jahren erzählt, die du ihn in Hogwarts kanntest. Wann kommen wir zu der schwarzen Magie, die er praktiziert hat?_

**Darauf wollte ich gleich zu sprechen kommen, ich dachte nur es könnte nicht schaden noch mal kurz zusammen zu fassen, was ich dir beim letzten Mal berichtet hatte. Ist ja schon wieder einige Tage her, ****dass**** du mir geschrieben hast.**

_Ja ich weiß. Es tut mir auch Leid. Nur meine Freunde sind immer noch misstrauisch und lassen mich kaum aus den Augen. Ich hab das Gefühl, sie beschatten mich regelrecht._

**Warum haben deine eigenen Freunde so wenig Vertrauen in dein Urteilsvermögen?**

_Ich weiß es nicht und es geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven, wie sie mich im Moment behandeln. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich von ihnen verlange irgendetwas verrücktes zu tun. Es geht nur um Informationen die mir hoffentlich helfen, diesen Krieg zu überleben._

**Man sollte meinen, auch deine Freunde hätten ein Interesse daran.**

_Jaah. Sollte man wohl. Aber zurück zu Voldemort._

**Ja, wir sind ein bisschen vom Thema abgekommen, entschuldige bitte.**

_Nicht so schlimm. Tut zwischendurch auch ganz gut mit dir über andere Sachen zu reden. Im Moment bist du der __Einzige__, mit dem ich ehrlich sein kann._

**Es tut mir leid, ****dass**** diese Sache so einen Keil zwischen euch treibt.**

_Das ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld Tom. Nun aber wirklich zu Voldemort._

**Ja. Also, er war nie ein wirklich angenehmer Zeitgenossen, aber als er in der sechsten Klasse war, da schien er sich zu ändern. Vergrub sich oft in der Bibliothek oder wurde über Stunden nicht gesehen. Für viele von uns war das eine Erleichterung. Aber ich hatte ein unerklärliches Gefühl, das mir sagte, dass wir dem Frieden nicht trauen können. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, ****dass**** er sich auf einmal so geändert haben sollte. Und was trieb er in der Zeit, in der er unauffindbar schien. Ich begann also ihm zu verfolgen. Ich war fest entschlossen endlich etwas zu finden, das dazu führen würde, ****dass**** man ihn von der Schule wirft. Ich hielt ihn für böse und gefährlich.**

_Tom, warte mal kurz._

Harry lauschte, er konnte Stimmen auf der Treppe hören und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Zabini und Malfoy gehörten. Verdammt.

_Ich muss aufhören da kommt jemand, ich schreibe dir sobald ich kann_, kritzelte er. Dann klappte er den Kalender zu und schob ihn unter seine Matratze. Warum mussten die beiden gerade jetzt hier hoch kommen? Er hatte sich, nachdem Ron und Hermine endlich verschwunden waren, in den Schlafsaal zurück gezogen, um endlich wieder in aller Ruhe Tom schreiben zu können. Wie hatte er auch damit rechnen sollen, das Zabini und Malfoy um vier Uhr Nachmittags hier hoch kommen würden.

Er stand schnell von seinem Bett auf und tat als würde er etwas in seinem Koffer suchen, damit die beiden nicht fragten, was er am Nachmittag hier trieb. Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Also weißt du ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass es besonders spannend wird, wenn wir zu zweit spielen," sagte Zabini gerade, „aber es wird wahrscheinlich ganz angenehm sein mal wieder zu fliegen."

„Potter," sagte Malfoy nicht unfreundlich, als er Harry vor seinem Koffer entdeckte, „hast du Lust ein bisschen Quidditch zu spielen?"

Harry hatte nicht das geringste Verlangen Quidditch zu spielen. Er wollte alleine gelassen werden, damit er das Gespräch mit Tom fortsetzen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht Malfoy," begann er wurde jedoch von Dean und Seamus unterbrochen, die in den Schlafsaal kamen und den letzten Teil wohl mitgehört hatten.

„Quidditch?" fragte Dean begeistert, „also ich wäre für eine Partie zu haben, komm schon Harry, _du_ bist doch quasi auf einem Besen geboren."

Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt abzulehnen, nachdem Dean und Seamus dabei waren, hätte das Misstrauen seiner Freunde nur noch weiter hochgeschraubt. So ein Mist.

„Wir sind fünf," stellte Zabini fest, „wenn wir noch neun Leute überreden können mit zu spielen, dann hätten wir zwei vollständige Teams."

„Also mein Team kriegt Harry als Sucher," stellte Dean unmissverständlich klar.

Zabini schnaubte, „Was will ich mit Potter, wenn ich Draco habe."

Harry schulterte seinen Besen nur sehr widerwillig. Während er den anderen Jungen aus dem Schlafsaal folgte, waren seine Gedanken noch immer bei dem Tagebuch unter seiner Matratze.

* * *

Die nachträglichen Ferien bedeuteten nicht, dass die Schüler gar keinen Unterricht mehr hatten. Albus hatte erklärt, dass es absolut notwendig war, den Duellunterricht fortzusetzen und auch die Apparierstunden, die für alle ab der fünften Klasse angeboten wurden, fanden weiterhin statt. Kaum jemand beschwerte sich über die Apparierstunden, doch der Duellunterricht hatte für viele bereits den Reiz des Neuen verloren und sie reagierten deutlich genervt.

Die Auroren hatten beschlossen, dass es für die fortgeschrittenen Gruppe an der Zeit war, ihre Fähigkeiten in einem Duell mit einem überlegenen Gegner unter Beweis zu stellen, was bedeutete, dass jeder aus dieser nicht unbedingt kleinen Gruppe gegen einen Auroren antreten würde.

„Nun, hier kommt es uns jedenfalls zu Gute, das wir uns im Moment bedeckt halten," hatte Sirius gemeint, als sie diese Überlegungen angestellt hatten, „so sind mehr Leute verfügbar, die nichts gegen ein schönes erfrischendes Duell mit ein paar Schülern einzuwenden haben."

Diese Meinung teilten natürlich nicht alle ihrer Kollegen und außerdem wollte James sowieso vermeiden, dass sich zu viele, die nicht sowieso inzwischen auf der Kopfgeldliste standen in Hogwarts blicken ließen. Was die Schüler nicht wussten, konnten sie auch niemandem verraten, sei es nun absichtlich oder unabsichtlich.

So bestand die Gruppe, die an diesem Nachmittag nach Hogwarts kam aus James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Bill und Charlie. Wobei die beiden Letzteren klar gemacht hatten, dass sie unter gar keinen Umständen die Duelle mit Fred und George übernehmen würden.

(„Hinterhältig und gemeingefährlich," hatte Charlie gesagt, „mit einem von denen leg ich mich nicht mal an wenn ich ihnen mit einer dreifachen Übermacht gegenüberstehe.")

James selbst wiederum hatte sich freiwillig bereit erklärt, das Duell mit Draco Malfoy zu übernehmen, was Sirius augenblicklich als keine gute Idee eingestuft hatte und dieses Duell an Alice übertragen hatte. Aber immerhin hatte Sirius ihm Harry gelassen und James war wirklich gespannt, wie das Duell mit seinem Sohn verlaufen würde.

Ungefährliche Zauber, wie Schock-, Entwaffnungs- oder Erstarrungszauber waren in den Duellen erlaubt, während gefährliche Zauber durch farbige Blitze symbolisiert werden würden.

Harry war James dritter Duellgegner. Die drei vor ihm hatten sich wie James fand nicht schlecht geschlagen, doch insgeheim erwartete er von seinem Sohn mehr als das. Harrys Gesicht war alles andere als freundlich, als er den Waldrand erreichte, wo sein Vater ihn erwartete.

„Hi Dad," sagte er mürrisch und blieb ein paar Meter entfernt stehen.

James überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen um Harry zu umarmen. Dieser ließ die Umarmung über sich ergehen, doch seine Körperhaltung war steif und angespannt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte James ihn verwirrt und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Klar, alles bestens. Können wir einfach mit diesem Duell anfangen?" fragte Harry, seine Stimme klang deutlich genervt.

Teenager, dachte James, da beschwerten sich der Junge ewig lange, dass niemand ihm kämpfen beibrachte und nun, wo er genau das geschehen sollte, schien er auch unzufrieden.

Er nickte, „Schön, fangen wir an."

Harry jagte einen Schockzauber in James Richtung, den dieser blockte. Einem weiteren Zauber Harrys wich er aus und schoss dann einen Entwaffnugszauber auf seinen Sohn. Harry duckte sich um dem Zauber auszuweichen, doch James setzte bereits mit einem Schocker nach, den Harry nur knapp blocken konnte. Er kam wieder auf die Beine und schoss eine schnelle Folge von Flüchen auf seinen Vater, der jedoch blocken konnte. James ließ einen grünen Lichtblitz aus seinem Zauberstab schießen, der einen Todesfluch symbolisierte. Harry wich seitlich aus stolperte dabei aber über einen Stein und stürzte.

„Expelliarmus!" rief James.

Harry hatte kaum eine Möglichkeit dem Entwaffnungszauber auszuweichen was dafür sorgte, dass James den Zauberstab nur einen kurzen Moment später in der Hand hielt.

„Das war ja ein kurzes Duell," stellte James fest.

Er hielt Harry die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch sein Sohn kam ohne seine Hilfe auf die Beine. Er reichte Harry seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Willst du es noch mal versuchen?"

„Ich glaub kaum, dass ein Todesser mir die Chance auf eine Revanche geben würde und da wir ja was über reale Duellsituationen lernen sollen, lehne ich dein großzügiges Angebot dankend ab."

„Du warst ziemlich unkonzentriert, hast nicht richtig auf deine Umgebung geachtet. Das darf dir unter gar keinen Umständen passieren," sagte James.

„Ja ich weiß. Waren das jetzt genug Belehrungen für heute?"

„Harry, ich merk doch, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Was ist mit dir los?"

„Nichts Dad. Ich bin einfach nur schlecht gelaunt, in Ordnung?"

Harry sah ihm nicht in die Augen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da irgendetwas war, was Harry ihm verschwieg. Aber er konnte ihn schließlich schlecht zwingen mit ihm zu reden. Auch wenn er sich später wünschen würde, er hätte es doch getan.

* * *

_Hallo Tom, ich bin's Harry. __Ich bin echt wahnsinnig gespannt, können wir einfach da anknüpfen, wo du letztes Mal aufgehört hast? Du hast angefangen Voldemort zu verfolgen, weil du dir sicher warst, dass er irgendetwas verbotenes tat. Was ist dann passiert?_

**Zur gleichen Zeit passierten in Hogwarts merkwürdige Dinge, Mu****ggelgeborene wurden angegriffen und versteinert. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass Voldemort dahinter steckte und war entschlossen es zu beweisen. Nun, wie gesagt ich verfolgte ihn, doch das brachte zunächst kein Ergebnis. Stattdessen entdeckte ich, dass ein anderer Schüler eine Acromantula im Schloss hielt. Ich meldete es. Man nahm an, dass die Spinne für die Angriffe verantwortlich war und ich bekam die Medaille, da ich derjenige war, der die Schule scheinbar gerettet hatte. **

**Es hatte sich nun also herausgestellt, dass nicht Voldemort Schuld war an den Angriffen, doch ich war noch immer misstrauisch. Meine Instinkte sagten mir, dass ich irgendetwas übersah. Ich begann also ihn erneut zu verfolgen und stellte fest, ****dass**** er immer in der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock verschwand, doch als ich ihm hinein folgte, war er auch von dort bereits verschwunden. **

**Ich versteckte mich und wartete darauf, dass er zurück kommen würde und das tat er. Nur war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch ein Mädchen in der Toilette. Offenbar wollte er nicht, das irgendjemand bezeugen konnte, dass er dort gewesen war und innerhalb von Sekunden war das Mädchen tot. Ich konnte nichts tun, doch das werfe ich mir ****selbst noch immer vor. Als er fort war, öffnete ich das Waschbecken, hinter dem sich das Rohr befand aus dem er gekommen war. Es führte in einen geheimen Keller in dem Voldemort schwarzmagische Experimente machte. Ich war entschlossen, dafür zu Sorgen, dass er ins Gefängnis kommt. **

**Ich verließ den Keller wieder und wollte zunächst zu einem Lehrer gehen, doch dann entschied ich mich anders. Ich wollte ihn selbst stellen und ausliefern und das nicht anderen überlassen. Doch bevor ich mich aufmachte, verzauberte ich dieses Tagebuch, damit, falls mir etwas zustoßen würde andere von Voldemorts Machenschaften erfahren würden und er auf jeden Fall bestraft werden würde.**

_Du hast keine Ahnung was danach geschehen ist? Denn eins steht fest, Voldemort wurde bis heute für überhaupt nichts bestraft._

**Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber nach dem was du sagst halte ich es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich ihm unterlegen war. Er muss mich getötet und danach den Kalender an sich genommen haben.**

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, Tom._

**Das muss es nicht. Es war wohl meine eigene Selbstüberschätzung. Und ich bin froh, dass du den Kalender gefunden hast und jetzt hoffentlich beenden wirst, woran ich damals gescheitert bin.**

_Ja. Aber damit mir diese Informationen wirklich helfen, gibt es eins was ich tun muss. Ich muss mir diesen Keller selbst ansehen._

* * *

„Es muss mit Riddles Kalender zu tun haben," meinte Hermine bestimmt.

Sie, Ron und Neville saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich über Harry. Keiner der drei war ihm an diesem Dienstag über den Weg gelaufen, doch Ron war sich sicher, dass er am Abend vorher im Schlafsaal gewesen war.

„Aber er hat doch seinen Kopf durchgesetzt," meinte Neville, „warum sollte ihn der Kalender also in derart schlechte Stimmung versetzen?"

„Ihr denkt also auch dass es mit dem Kalender zu tun hat?" mischte sich Ginnys Stimme sich in das Gespräch ein.

Sie, Debbie und Lucy setzten sich auf Sessel in der Nähe der drei andern.

„Was ist mit dem Kalender?" fragte Draco der ebenfalls in der Nähe saß und mit Zabini Schach spielte.

„Was für ein Kalender?" fragte Zabini.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Schreit doch alle noch ein bisschen lauter," zischte Neville ärgerlich, „vielleicht sollten wir einfach einen Aushang machen in dem wir die Informationen über den Kalender veröffentlichen."

„Hier ist doch sonst niemand," erwiderte Ginny.

„Gibt es denn jetzt irgendwas Neues?" fragte Draco neugierig.

„Nur daas wir denken, der Kalender könnte für Harrys Launen in letzter Zeit verantwortlich sein."

„Stimmt, selbst mir ist aufgefallen, dass er sich seltsam benimmt," sagte Draco, „aber was hat das mit Riddles Kalender zu tun."

„Riddles Kalender?" fragte Zabini, „ich dachte du wüsstest nicht was es damit auf sich hat."

„Moment mal, wieso weiß Zabini davon?" fragte Ron und sah die Slytherins abwechselnd böse an.

„Ich hab ihm von dem Kalender erzählt und gefragt, ob er von einem T.M. Riddle gehört hat. Keine große Sache Weasley," erwiderte Draco und fuhr dann an Zabini gewandt fort, „wir haben inzwischen raus gefunden, dass der Kalender einem Tom Marvolo Riddle gehört hat, mit dessen Erinnerungen man kommunizieren kann, wenn man in diesen Kalender schreibt."

„Also, das..." begann Ron empört doch Lucy unterbrach ihn,

„Können wir jetzt vielleicht zum Thema Harry zurück kommen?"

„Gute Idee," sagte Hermine, deren Miene deutlich zeigte, dass sie genervt war.

„Also meiner Meinung nach werden wir uns da nur im Kreis drehen," sagte Debbie.

„Damit könntest du recht haben," stimmte Neville ihr zu, „und wisst ihr was, ich glaube wir sollten ihn einfach zur Rede stellen und nicht eher in ruhe lassen, bevor er uns sagt, was Sache ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, das wird ihn nur noch wütender machen," wand Hermine ein.

„Ja, aber wir alle wissen, dass man diesen Jungen manchmal vor sich selbst schützen muss, auch wenn ihm das nicht gefällt."

„Am besten wir tun es sofort," fand Ginny, die Nevilles Plan offensichtlich befürwortete.

„Das ist eine super Idee, aber fällt dir auf, dass Potter nicht hier ist?" fragte Draco.

„Ich hab die Karte hier," sagt Lucy, die das Pergament jetzt ausbreitete und aktivierte.

„Er ist nicht drauf," stellte sie nach einigen Minuten fest.

„Vielleicht im Raum der Wünsche?" fragte Ron.

„Ja, könnte sein."

„Sollen wir dorthin gehen?" fragte Debbie.

„Ja, ich denke es kann nicht... hey da ist er ja!"

Lucy deutete auf einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt, der soeben aus dem nichts auf der Karte erschienen war und sich zielstrebig zu bewegen begann.

„Wo will er denn hin?" fragte Debbie verwirrt, als Harry mehrere Stockwerke nach unten ging.

„Vielleicht raus," meinte Neville.

„Ich fass es nicht," sagte auf einmal Blaise Zabini.

„Was denn?" fragte Ron deutlich genervt.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid mir ein paar Genies."

„Wovon redest du?" fragte nun auch Draco.

„Von dem Namen. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

„Was bitte ist damit?" fauchte Ron, dessen Augen dem mit Harry Potter beschrifteten Punkt auf der Karte folgten, der inzwischen auf dem Weg von der dritten in die zweite Etage war.

„Es ist ein Anagramm."

„Ein Anagramm, wovon?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Zabini hielt ihr nur wortlos ein Stück Pergament hin. An den oberen Rand hatte er den Namen geschrieben und darunter waren ein paar durchgestrichene Reihen, in denen er wohl verschiedene Buchstabenkombinationen ausprobiert hatte. Doch es war die unterste, nicht durchgestrichene Reihe, die Hermine entsetzt nach Luft schnappen ließ.

* * *

Harry war auf dem Weg zu der Toilette im zweiten Stock in der sich Tom zu Folge der Zugang zu dem geheimen Keller befand, in dem Voldemort bereits in seiner Jugend schwarze Magie praktiziert hatte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab, das Tagebuch, Feder und Tinte bei sich, nur für den Fall, dass er Toms Rat brauchen würde.

„Du musst dem Waschbecken, in dessen Wasserhahn eine Schlange eingraviert ist, befehlen sich zu öffnen," hatte Tom ihm geschrieben.

Eigentlich kein besonders sicherer Schutz, fand Harry, aber andererseits, wie viele Leute kamen schon auf die Idee und befahlen einem Waschbecken sich zu öffnen. Er sah nach links und nach rechts, ob er alleine in dem Gang war, es wäre schließlich eher peinlich, wenn jemand ihn dabei beobachtete in ein Mädchenklo zu gehen, dann stieß er die Tür zu besagtem Klo auf und trat ein.

* * *

Lucy rannte so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen. Vor ihr rannten Neville und Ron, die beide größer und schneller waren als sie selbst und Hermine war direkt hinter ihr.

„Was bitte will er in dieser Toilette?" fragte Ron, der einen Wandbehang zur Seite zog und sie in einen Geheimgang führte, mit dem sie die dritte Etage umgehen konnten.

„Keine Ahnung," japste Hermine, „aber es kann nichts Gutes sein, oder?"

Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten und waren froh, als sie endlich die zweite Etage erreichten.

„Es ist da um die Ecke," keuchte Lucy.

Ron war als erster dort er stieß die Tür auf und trat in den Raum.

„Harry!" rief er, doch er bekam keine Reaktion.

„Da, das Waschbecken!"

Eines der Waschbecken war von der Wand weg geglitten und enthüllte ein breites Rohr.

„Er ist nicht mehr auf der Karte," sagte Hermine.

„Er muss da rein gegangen sein!" rief Lucy verzweifelt, „wir müssen hinterher."

„Lucy, bist du sicher..." begann Hermine.

Doch sie war bereits an den drei anderen vorbei gestürmt um durch das Rohr in die Tiefe zu rutschen.

* * *

Ginny, Debbie, Draco und Blaise saßen im Gryffindorturm und warteten.

„Wenn wir in einer halben Stunde nicht zurück sind, geht ihr zu Dumbledore," hatte Hermine gesagt.

Und als Ginny protestieren wollte, „Keine Zeit für Diskussion, jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten waren Hermine, Neville, Ron und Lucy verschwunden. Obwohl Neville kurz versucht hatte, Lucy zu überzeugen, bei den anderen zu bleiben. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihn sehr schnell dazu bewogen, den Versuch aufzugeben.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass keiner von euch gesehen hat, dass es ein Anagramm ist," sagte Blaise jetzt.

„Nicht jeder von uns ist so besessen von Wortspielen und Buchstabenrätseln wie du," meinte Draco.

Dann fragte er an die beiden Mädchen gewandt, „Denkt ihr dieser Kalender ist ein Horkrux?"

Auf diese Idee war Ginny bisher noch nicht gekommen.

„Würde Sinn machen," erwiderte Debbie die ein sehr besorgtes Gesicht machte. Ginny warf einen nervösen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Die halbe Stunde ist vorbei," murmelte sie, „wir sollten besser gehen und Dumbledore alles erklären."

* * *

Harry war ziemlich überrascht, als er auf einmal nicht mehr allein in dem Tunnel stand. Neben ihm war ein schwarzhaariger Junge, ein wenig größer als er, doch ungefähr in seinem Alter.

„Tom?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Der Junge nickte.

„Ja, ich bin es."

Harry starrte den anderen verblüfft an.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Harry.

„Ich nehme an, so enger Kontakt mit einem Menschen wie mit dir in den letzten Wochen gibt mir eine gewisse Kraft. Ich kann wohl als Erinnerungsgestalt umherwandern."

„Warum hast du das nicht vorher getan?"

„Es hätte ziemlich komische Fragen aufgeworfen, wenn jemand mich gesehen hätte, oder nicht?" fragte Tom, er lächelte dabei nachsichtig und Harry hatte unwillkürlich das Gefühl, Tom fühle sich ihm überlegen.

Er unterdrückte den Ärger der in ihm aufflammte und ging einfach weiter. Tom folgte ihm.

„Also hier unten hat Voldemort seine Experimente durchgeführt?" fragte er.

Unter seinen Füßen knackte etwas. Er sah auf den Boden und bemerkte, dass er übersät war, mit den Knochen kleinerer Tiere.

„Was...?" fragte Harry überrascht und angewidert.

„Das waren wahrscheinlich seine ersten Versuchsopfer," meinte Tom.

„Wie oft warst du damals hier unten?" fragte Harry.

„Nur das eine Mal bevor ich das Tagebuch erstellt habe."

Etwas anderes lag jetzt vor Harry auf dem Boden. Etwas, dass wie die Haut einer riesigen Schlange aussah.

„Voldemort hat nicht zufällig eine riesige Schlange als Haustier hier unten gehalten?" fragte Harry, der sich ein wenig nervös fühlte.

Von weiter hinten im Gang hörte er ein Geräusch. Was wenn dieser Keller nicht so verlassen war, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Wenn das der Fall war, dann habe ich auf jeden Fall nichts davon mitbekommen," erwiderte Tom, „komm jetzt, wir sollten uns beeilen. Ich will nicht zu viel Zeit hier unten verbringen."

Dieser Ansicht war Harry auch. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Seinen erleuchteten Zauberstab fest in der Hand und bereit jede Kreatur anzugreifen, die ihm hier unten begegnen würde. Schließlich endete der Tunnel vor einer Wand, in die zwei ineinander geflochtene Schlangen eingemeißelt waren, deren Augen aus Smaragden bestanden.

„Was haben diese Slytherins nur immer mit Schlangen," murmelte Harry.

Er sah die Schlangen an und sagte, „Öffnet!"

Er selbst bemerkte nicht, dass ein Zischen aus seinem Mund kam, wohl aber Tom, der verblüfft die Augen aufriss.

„Du sprichst Parsel?" fragte der Slytherin verblüfft.

„Was?" fragte Harry, „Nein ich hab ihnen einfach nur gesagt, sie sollen sich öffnen."

„Ja, in Schlangensprache," erwiderte Tom.

Etwas Seltsames war in seine Augen getreten, eine Mischung aus Überraschung und... Ehrfurcht?

„Aber woher sollte ich Parsel können?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

Das war unmöglich, niemand in seiner Familie hatte jemals Parsel gesprochen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Tom sah ihn weiterhin mit diesem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, sagte aber jetzt leise, „Wir sollten weitergehen."

Harry nickte.

Doch in diesem Moment hörte er erneut ein Geräusch in der Tunnelbiegung hinter ihnen. Er wirbelte herum um zu sehen, wie vier Gestalten um die Biegung kamen, Lucy, Hermine, Ron und Neville. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Wo kommt ihr her?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Harry!" rief Lucy, „wir müssen weg von hier sofort!"

„Was? Nein. Ich muss herauskriegen was Voldemort hier unten getrieben hat."

„Nein! Harry, das hier ist eine Falle. Riddle hat dich reingelegt, _er ist Voldemort_!" rief Hermine.

„Was?" rief Harry.

Er wandte sich um, doch Tom stand nun nicht mehr neben ihm, doch er konnte sehen, dass der andere Junge weitergegangen war, durch die geöffnete Wand in die dahinter liegende Kammer.

„Tom!" rief er und folgte dem anderen.

„Harry nicht!" schrie Ron, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und ging weiter.

Er hörte die Schritte der vier anderen hinter sich.

„Harry, wir müssen umkehren solange wir können!" rief Neville, doch auch dies ließ ihn nicht anhalten.

„TOM!" brüllte er jetzt.

Dieser hatte bereits das Ende der Kammer erreicht und stand unterhalb einer riesigen Statue von Salazar Slytherin selbst.

„TOM!" Er rannte nun, konnte nicht glauben, was die anderen ihm da gerade gesagt hatten.

Ron hatte ihn nun eingeholt und griff nach seinem Arm um ihn zurück zu halten.

„TOM!" schrie Harry erneut.

Endlich drehte Tom sich zu ihnen um. Der seltsame Ausdruck von zuvor war verschwunden und einem diabolischen Grinsen gewichen.

„Mir scheint," sagte er, „als wären deine Freunde ein wenig cleverer gewesen, als du Harry. Es ist wahr, ich bin Lord Voldemort. Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen?"

Er blickte zwischen den vier anderen hin und her.

„Der Name," sagte Lucy, „es ist ein Anagramm."

„Sehr gut wirklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr es bemerkt. Aber es ist nun zu spät für euch. Ich hatte diese Falle eigentlich für Harry geplant, aber nun wo ihr anderen uns so bereitwillig gefolgt seid..."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Herzlich willkommen in der Kammer des Schreckens."

* * *

AN: Oh, was ist das, doch nicht etwa ein Cliff? Wie ist das nur wieder passiert. Das tut mir echt leid. Aber hey, in einer Woche erfahrt ihr wie es weitergeht. Bis dahin, seit doch so gut und schreibt einer reviewsüchtigen Autorin ein paar Reviews, ja? Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr darüber freuen.

Bis nächste Woche

lg Sanny

PS: Bei Update-Verzögerungen findet ihr den Grund ab sofort in meinem Profil


	23. Kapitel 22 Die Kammer des Schreckens

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 22

Die Kammer des Schreckens

* * *

Ginny, Debbie, Draco und Blaise standen in Dumbledores Büro, während die blauen Augen des Schulleiters von einem zum anderen wanderten. Ginny musste sich bemühen, den Blick nicht zu senken, als er sie ansah.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, seid ihr also zu viert nach Wiltshire geflogen um herauszufinden, was Horkruxe sind."

„Ja, Sir," erwiderte Ginny leise.

„Und neben dem Buch über Horkruxe habt ihr einen Kalender mitgenommen, der jemandem Namens T. M. Riddle gehört hat. Einen Kalender von 1942."

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich wusste bereits, dass einige von euch einen kleinen Ausflug unternommen haben und ich hatte mich entschieden, es zunächst eurem eigenen Urteilsvermögen zu überlassen, zu entscheiden wann und wie ihr handeln wollt."

„Woher?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Der Cruciatusfluch," erwiderte Dumbledore und sah nun Draco an, „seine Anwendung ist noch einige Zeit nachweisbar und nachdem Madame Pomfrey seine Anwendung festgestellt hatte, kam sie umgehend zu mir."

„Aber warum haben sie nichts unternommen?" fragte Draco nun verblüfft.

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ihr müsst eure eigenen Erfahrungen machen und ich wollte euch nicht daran hindern. Aber nun fahrt bitte mit dieser interessanten Geschichte fort. Ihr wusstet nun also was Horkruxe sind und hattet einen leeren Kalender, wie ging es weiter?"

„Bei der Strafarbeit für Filch hat Harry die Medaille entdeckt. Also kannten wir den vollen Namen von Riddle. Aber das hat uns nicht wirklich weitergeholfen. Dass wir herausgefunden haben wie der Kalender funktioniert war Zufall. Es ist Tinte darüber gelaufen, die der Kalender vollständig aufgesogen hat. Harry hat hinein geschrieben und Riddle hat geantwortet.

Das ist jetzt etwas über einen Monat her. Hermine und Neville waren der Meinung wir sollten vorsichtig sein, mit dem was wir Riddle erzählen, aber Harry war vollkommen überzeugt, dass wir Riddle vertrauen können. Aber in den letzten drei Wochen, eigentlich seit der Hochzeit ist er seltsam gewesen, nicht mehr richtig er selbst. Wir haben überlegt ob es irgendwie mit diesem Kalender zu tun hat. Und dann heute Nachmittag, als wir beschlossen hatten, Harry nach dem Grund für sein Verhalten zu fragen, da hat Blaise den Namen gehört, Tom Marvolo Riddle und irgendwie hat er gesehen das es ein Anagramm ist..."

Ginny sah zu dem Slytherin, der das Wort ergriff. „Ich war schon immer interessiert an solchen Buchstabenrätseln und ähnlichem, vielleicht mag ich Alte Runen deshalb so sehr. Jedenfalls kam mir der Klang des Namens komisch vor, es erinnerte mich an etwas. Ich hab ihn aufgeschrieben ein wenig rumprobiert und erkannt, dass es ein Anagramm ist. Wenn man die Buchstaben umstellt, dann ergibt das _ich bin Lord Voldemort_."

„Ja, ich weiß," erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Sie wissen das?" fragte Debbie verblüfft.

„Oh ja, ich selbst habe Tom Riddle unterrichtet, als er nach Hogwarts ging und ich habe gesehen, was aus ihm wurde. Aber fahrt bitte fort, wie kommt es, dass nur ihr vier hier seid? Wo ist der Rest eurer Gruppe."

„Sie folgen Harry, er ist in den zweiten Stock gegangen, ins Klo der Maulenden Myrthe," sagte Ginny.

Zum ersten Mal wich der freundliche Ausdruck aus Dumbledores Gesicht und machte einem sehr ernsten Ausdruck Platz.

„Die Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe?"

„Ja."

Dumbledore war aufgestanden, er beschwor nacheinander drei Patroni, die aus dem Büro flogen.

„Sir?" fragte Ginny.

Dumbledore stand auf.

„Ich befürchte," sagte er leise, „dass sich eure Freunde in höchste Gefahr begeben haben."

Der Schulleiter stand auf und ging zu der goldenen Stange, auf der sein Phönix saß.

„Fawkes," flüsterte er und strich über das rot-goldene Gefieder des schönen Vogels, „du bist der einzige, der ihnen jetzt beistehen kann."

Der Phönix stieß einen wunderschönen Laut aus, wie Ginny ihn noch nie gehört hatte. Dann erhob er sich von der Stange und verschwand in einer goldenen Flamme.

„Sir, was...?" begann Ginny, doch nun leuchteten die Flammen des Kamins grün auf und Ginny sah ihre eigene Mutter heraustreten, gefolgt von ihrem Vater.

Ein anderes Geräusch zeigte, dass Personen mit einem Portschlüssel eintrafen und bei diesen handelte es sich um Lily, James, Sirius und Sarah. Zuletzt kamen Alice und Frank aus dem Kamin.

„Albus, was ist los?" fragte James drängend sein Blick wanderte zwischen den vier Teenagern und dem Schulleiter hin und her.

„1942 gab es in Hogwarts angriffe auf Muggelstämmige," erklärte der Schulleiter, „jemand der sich als den Erben Slytherins bezeichnete, sagte er habe die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet um die Schule in Slytherins Namen von Muggelstämmigen zu reinigen. Dieser jemand, auch wenn es nie bewiesen werden konnte, war Tom Marvolo Riddle, heute bekannt als Lord Voldemort.

So wie es aussieht, ist es ihm mit Hilfe eines verzauberten Tagebuch gelungen, Harrys Vertrauen zu erlangen. Ich befürchte auf diesem Wege ist es ihm gelungen Harry in die Kammer des Schreckens zu locken und Hermine, Lucy, Ron und Neville sind ihnen gefolgt."

Stille folgte auf diese Worte. Entsetzte Blicke wurden getauscht und in Ginnys Körper breitete sich eisiges Kälte aus.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!"

Das war Sirius und Ginny stimmte ihm stumm zu. Wenn sie nicht so lange gezögert hätten und eher mit Harry geredet hätten, dann wären die anderen jetzt vielleicht nicht in Gefahr an einem Ort, der sich die Kammer des Schreckens nannte.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens," begann Molly jetzt, „was ist das für ein Ort?"

„Ich kann nur vermuten," erwiderte Dumbledore leise, „doch bedenkt man, dass Slytherin ein Parselmund war und die meisten damals Angegriffenen versteinert wurden, fürchte ich, dass ein Basilisk in der Kammer lauert."

* * *

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab umklammert und deutete auf Riddle.

„Und was genau willst du uns antun?" fragte er, „Du bist nur eine Erinnerung. Du hast keinen Zauberstab, du kannst uns nicht daran hindern einfach zu verschwinden."

Die vier anderen hatten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen und standen nah bei ihm. Er hoffte nur, dass seine immense Dummheit nicht für einen von ihnen schrecklichen Folgen haben würde. _Man sollte meinen, ich hätte im Laufe meines Lebens gelernt auf Hermine zu hören,_ dachte er.

„Richtig," sagte Riddle jetzt, „ich bin nur eine Erinnerung und ich kann euch nicht selbst angreifen, genauso wenig wie es Folgen haben würde, wenn ihr mich angreift. Aber das hier ist nicht umsonst die Kammer des Schreckens."

Riddle wandte sein Gesicht nun der Statue zu.

„_Sprich zu mir, Slytherin, Größter der Vier von Hogwarts._"

„Er spricht Parsel," keuchte Ron neben ihm.

„Ihr werdet nun Bekanntschaft machen, mit dem König der Schlangen," sagte Riddle in Englisch.

„Schließt die Augen," schrie Hermine, „man nennt nur Basilisken den König der Schlangen."

Keiner von ihnen dachte auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nach nicht auf Hermine zu hören. Harry hörte einen großen schweren Körper auf den Boden klatschen.

„_Töte sie_," zischte Riddle.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich, er selbst konnte offenbar Parsel sprechen, konnte er daraus einen Vorteil ziehen? Er konnte den schweren Körper über den Boden gleiten hören und ohne weiter nachzudenken zischte er.

„_Halt! Geh dorthin zurück wo du hergekommen bist!_"

Das Geräusch verstummte und Riddle stieß einen wütenden Laut aus.

„_Hör nicht auf ihn! Töte ihn!_"

„_Nein_," zischte er, „_befolge nicht seine Befehle._"

Doch diesmal schienen seine Worte in der Schlangensprache nicht den gewünschten Erfolg zu haben.

„Schockzauber, alle gleichzeitig in die Richtung der Schlange!" hörte er jetzt Neville rufen.

„Drei, Zwei, Eins!"

„Stupor!" riefe Harry, im gleichen Moment wie die vier anderen.

Riddle machte erneut ein wütendes Geräusch, ehe er dem Basilisken erneut Befehle erteilte.

„_Lass dich davon nicht aufhalten! Töte sie!_"

Die Schockzauber verlangsamten die Schlange also, doch es schien nicht zu reichen um sie völlig außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Noch mal!" rief Neville, „Drei, Zwei..."

Doch in diesem Moment erhellte Licht die Kammer, das Harry selbst durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider hindurch blendete. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu öffnen, sobald das Licht verschwunden war und zu seiner immensen Verblüffung konnte er Fawkes den Phönix sehen, der jetzt um den Kopf des riesigen Basilisken herumflog und danach hackte.

„Er hackt ihm die Augen aus," rief Hermine.

Es schien als hätte auch sie dem Drang zu sehen was geschah nicht widerstehen können.

„Großartig, da müssen wir uns ja nur noch um das tödliche Gift Gedanken machen," rief Ron.

„Immer unser Optimist, wie?" meinte Neville.

Sie alle beobachteten wie die Schlange wütend nach dem Vogel schnappte.

„Schnell Hermine, wie tötet man einen Basilisken?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung!"

„_Nein_," hörte Harry Riddle zischen, „_lass den verfluchten Vogel! Töte die Menschen!"_

Der Basilisk ließ von dem Vogel ab und sein Körper schoss vorwärts. Die Schlange mochte blind sein, doch ihr noch immer unfehlbarer Geruchssinn ließ den Kopf nach vorne schnellen, auf Harry zu. Er sprang zur Seite um dem todbringenden Maul der Schlange auszuweichen.

„_Töte diesen zuerst!_" zischte Riddle jetzt.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schlange und schrie „Impedimenta!" Der Fluch hatte keinerlei Wirkung.

„Noch mal alle zusammen," hörte er Neville rufen, von irgendwo, wo Harry ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Stupor!"

Fünffach traf der Fluch die Schlange, doch auch diesmal ließ er sie nur kurz innehalten, ehe ihr Kopf erneut in Harrys Richtung schoss. Er duckte sich, so dass der Kopf über ihn hinweg schoss und rannte um aus der Reichweite des Tieres zu kommen.

„Stupor!" hörte Harry erneut einen der anderen rufen, doch der einzelne Fluch hatte überhaupt keinen Effekt.

Die Schlange schien Harry für den Moment vergessen zu haben, stattdessen konnte er sehen wie der Kopf hinab stieß, dorthin wo Neville und Hermine standen. Neville zog Hermine mit sich hinter eine Säule, wo die beiden für den Moment vor dem Basilisken geschützt waren. Der Schwanz der Schlange peitschte nun über den Boden, was Harry zu spät bemerkte.

Er wurde von den Füßen gerissen und mit dem Kopf gegen eine Säule geschleudert. Er konnte einen Schmerzensschrei hören, den ganz sicher Lucy ausgestoßen hatte. Sternchen tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er sich aufrappelte um zu sehen, was mit seiner Schwester geschehen war.

„_Töte den ersten Jungen_," zischte Riddle jetzt, „_er ist hinter dir!_"

Harry wankte, seine Sicht war verschwommen und er hatte keine Chance, schnell genug zu reagieren, als der Basilisk seinen Körper blitzschnell herum warf und seinen Kopf mit dem weit geöffneten Maul auf ihn herab stoßen ließ.

* * *

„Verdammt noch mal, wir können doch nicht hier sitzen bleiben und abwarten!"

Auf Albus Enthüllung war ein Moment entsetztes Schweigen gefolgt, ehe James aussprach, was sie wohl alle dachten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Chance haben ihnen zu folgen," erwiderte der Schulleiter nun.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Sirius wütend.

„Weil Slytherin die Kammer geschützt hat, so dass nur sein Erbe Zugang hat. Riddle hat Harry hineingebracht und die anderen waren vermutlich schnell genug da, ehe der Zugang sich wieder verschloss, aber wir haben keine Möglichkeit ihnen zu Folgen."

„Das vermutest du," sagte Lily, „ich jedenfalls werde jetzt in diese Toilette gehen und wenn der Eingang nicht versperrt ist, dann werde ich ihnen Folgen!"

Die anderen Eltern im Raum nickten zustimmend und mit grimmigen Mienen.

„Und sobald wir sie vor diesem Basilisken gerettet haben, bringe ich sie eigenhändig um," murmelte Sirius, „so was idiotisches."

James kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Bemerkung nur seine Angst überspielen sollte. Kinder, dachte er, lassen einen die schlimmsten Ängste ausstehen. Sie alle folgten Lily, die als erste aus dem Büro trat. James sah, wie Ginny und Debbie einen unsicheren Blick tauschten und ihnen dann ebenfalls folgte. Molly öffnete den Mund um sie davon abzuhalten, doch Arthur legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ginny blickte jetzt zu Draco, „Kommst du?"

„Ich glaub kaum, dass ich besonders erwünscht bin."

„Schwachsinn," erwiderte Debbie, „du willst doch genau so wissen, dass es ihnen gut geht."

James fragte sich kurz, was für den veränderten Umgang zwischen den Schülern gesorgt hatte, doch die Frage wurde von Angst und Sorgen verdrängt, zu den vielen anderen Fragen, die es zu klären galt, sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass es den fünf Teenagern gut ging, die irgendwo unter der Erde wahrscheinlich gerade mit einem Basilisken kämpften.

* * *

Ein kräftiger Arm stieß ihn zur Seite, so dass der Basilisk nicht seine riesigen Fangzähne in Harrys Körper schlagen konnte. Er stürzte zu Boden, während Ron, der ihn zur Seite gestoßen hatte nun selbst den giftigen Zähnen ausweichen musste.

„Hermine, sag irgendwas wie wir ihn töten können!" hörte der immer noch benommene Harry Neville rufen.

„Keine Ahnung!" schrie sie wütend, „ich hab in letzter Zeit nicht so viele Basilisken getötet!"

„Todesfluch!" schrie Lucy, „Alle gleichzeitig. Jetzt!"

„Avada Kedavra!" Keiner der fünf hatte diese zwei Worte je gesprochen, doch fünf grüne Lichtblitze schossen aus ihren Zauberstäben und trafen die Schlange, die sich aufbäumte und dann mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden landete, der Kopf nur Zentimeter von Ron entfernt.

„Ron! Alles in Ordnung?" schrie Hermine und war als erste bei ihm.

„Mein Bein," keucht Ron.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Rons Bein blutete und es gab keinen Zweifel, was diese Wunde verursacht hatte.

„Nein," das Wort war nur geflüstert doch Harry glaubte noch nie so viel Angst und Entsetzen in Hermines Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Es muss doch was geben, was das heilt," sagte Neville der blass neben den beiden hockte.

Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wusste, welche Auswirkung Basiliskengift hatte. Es war tödlich, innerhalb von Minuten. Das hier war seine Schuld, er war auf Riddles List hereingefallen und ihn hatte Ron zur Seite gestoßen. Nein, dachte er nun selbst und auch wenn er das Wort nicht aussprach lag in dem bloßen Gedanken nicht weniger Angst und Entsetzen als in den Worten Hermines. Ein Ausweg, da musste doch einer sein! Und da war einer!

„Fawkes!" schrie Harry.

Der Phönix stieß einen Laut aus und segelte zu Ron, der stetig blasser wurde und sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Der Phönix legte den Kopf schief und ließ Tränen auf die Wunde an Rons Bein tropfen. Harry flehte innerlich, dass es nicht zu spät war, dass die Phönixtränen, dieses mächtige magische Heilmittel Rons Leben retten würden.

„Ron," schluchzte Hermine.

Harry trat jetzt näher zu den vier anderen, immer noch flehend. Hermine hielt eine von Rons Händen in ihrer und alle starrten auf die Bisswunde an Rons Bein, auf die noch immer Phönixtränen tropften. Und dann begann sich die Wunde zu schließen. Hermine stieß ein zittriges, halb hysterisches Lachen aus. Da saßen sie und warteten, bis Rons Sicht sich wieder klärte und er sich aufsetzen konnte.

„Alles okay?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Ron lächelte schwach, „Ja, mir geht's gut, keine Sorge."

Einen weiteren Moment saßen sie da, alle unfassbar froh darüber, dass der Phönix gekommen war und sie alle gerettet hatte.

„Alle anderen auch okay?" fragte Neville.

„Ich glaub mein Arm ist gebrochen," sagte Lucy, „der Schwanz hat mich getroffen und gegen eine Säule geworfen."

„Ja, mich auch," sagte Harry, „aber ich glaube ich bin okay."

„Ja, abgesehen davon dass du blutest," sagte Neville.

„Wo?" fragte Harry.

Er tastete vorsichtig mit der Hand über seinen Kopf um zu die Wunde zu finden. Da war tatsächlich eine, etwas oberhalb seiner Stirn.

„Ist glaube ich nicht so schlimm," sagte er und wischte seine Hand, die nun voller Blut war an seinem Umhang ab.

Fawkes wiederum schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Der Phönix schwebte über Harry und ließ Tränen auf die Platzwunde tropfen, so dass diese heilte. Einen Moment saßen sie einfach nur müde auf dem Boden der Kammer, dann schnappte Lucy nach Luft, „Wo ist Riddle?" fragte sie.

Harry sah sich um, „Keine Ahnung."

Sie blickten sich verwirrt um und erwarteten halb Riddles Gestalt hinter einer der Säulen hervorspringen zu sehen, bereit sie anzugreifen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Ich frage mich," sagte Hermine plötzlich in die angespannte Stille, „Harry, hast du das Tagebuch?"

„Ja." Er reichte es ihr. Es sah genauso unschuldig aus wie immer. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Körper der riesigen Schlange.

„Hermine was tust du?" fragte Ron.

„Tom Riddle ist Voldemort, nicht wahr?" fragte Hermine, „ich glaube, dass dieses Tagebuch ein Horkrux ist und wenn ich recht habe..." Sie benutzte einen Abtrennzauber um an einen der Giftzähne zu kommen, „...dann werde ich diesen Horkrux jetzt mit diesem Zahn zerstören. Hat einer von euch Einwände?"

Die vier anderen sahen sie nur stumm an, während sie den Zahn hob und fest in das Tagebuch schlug. Harry meinte einen fernen Schmerzensschrei zu hören. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Tinte aus dem Tagebuch in Hermines Händen quoll und sich auf den Boden der Kammer ergoss. Mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck ließ Hermine das Buch fallen. Die fünf beobachteten, wie das Tagebuch „ausblutete".

„Schätze wir sollten hier verschwinden," meinte Ron schließlich, als keine Tinte mehr aus den Seiten strömte.

„Ja," stimmte Neville zu, „ist kein besonders gemütliches Plätzchen, diese Kammer des Schreckens."

Neville führte die kleine Gruppe an, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück machten, durch den Tunnel. Fawkes flatterte neben dem Jungen. Danach kamen Ron und Hermine, wobei Harry auffiel, dass Hermine ziemlich nah neben Ron war, und hielt sie nicht seine Hand? Doch die Beobachtung von Ron und Hermine wurde nebensächlich, als Lucys Hand sich in seine schob. Er sah zu ihr herab. Sie hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" fragte er leise.

„Ist mit dir alles okay?" fragte sie.

Er nickte. „Bist du jetzt wieder der alte?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen, in denen echte Angst stand.

„Ja, der bin ich, versprochen."

Was hatte er nur getan? Wie hatte er so dumm sein können, einem Tagebuch zu vertrauen? Wie hatte er all die Warnungen seiner Freunde ignorieren und ihre Gefühle so verletzen können? Besonders Lucys.

„Es tut mir Leid," sagte er leise, „ich war ein Idiot. Ich meine, auf Hermine zu hören stellt sich normalerweise als gute Idee heraus. Ich weiß nicht warum ich's diesmal nicht getan hab."

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Du wärst nicht du, wenn du nicht hin und wieder einen kleinen Alleingang unternehmen würdest," erwiderte sie.

Er grinste zurück, „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Nun war es an ihm sie besorgt anzusehen, „Geht das mit deinem Arm?" fragte er.

„Ja, tut ein bisschen weh, aber es geht."

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend, ehe Neville einen Blick über seine Schulter warf und Harry ansah.

„Eine Frage wäre da noch, Harry, seit wann kannst du Parsel?"

„Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage," erwiderte Harry, „ich hab davon nicht mal was geahnt, bis ich diese Tür geöffnet habe. Und dann dachte ich, wenn ich schon Parsel sprechen kann, sollte ich zumindest versuchen, dass zu nutzen."

„Ja, stimmt schon. Das die Schlange gezögert hat, hat uns wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet," meinte Neville.

Als sie schließlich das Rohr erreichten blieben sie alle etwas ratlos stehen, wie sollten sie dort wieder hoch kommen? Doch erneut half ihnen der Phönix, der vor Neville umher flatterte und nahezu aufforderte, nach seinen Schwanzfedern zu greifen. Schließlich hielt Neville sich an Fawkes fest, Ron an Neville, Hermine an Ron, Harry an Hermine und Lucy an Harry.

„Na wenn das mal gut geht," murmelte Ron besorgt als der Phönix begann, sie durch das Rohr nach oben zu tragen.

Harry konnte diese Sorge ziemlich gut nachvollziehen. Doch zu ihrer allgemeinen Verwunderung kamen sie recht schnell und ohne Probleme im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe an. Anders als sie erwartet hatten, war dieses allerdings nicht verlassen, sondern voller Leute. Wir sind tot, dachte er.

„Uh, das ist nicht gut," murmelte Lucy neben ihm.

„Hi Mum, hi Dad, nett euch zu sehen," sagte Neville jetzt.

Die Gesichter ihrer Eltern waren allesamt sehr blass.

„Schönes Wetter heute?" sagte Ron jetzt mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ich fass es nicht," murmelte Frank, „da stehen sie, voller Blut und Kratzer und Dreck, und tun so als wäre verdammt noch mal nichts passiert."

„Na ja, einen Versuch war es wert," erwiderte Neville Schulter zuckend.

Dann griff Frank nach Nevilles Arm, zog ihn zu sich und schien einen Moment nicht sicher ob er ihn schütteln oder umarmen sollte und entschied sich dann für Letzteres. Das durchbrach endlich den Bann, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie einander nur ungläubig anstarrten und innerhalb von Sekunden fanden sich auch die anderen in Umarmungen ihrer Eltern wieder. Lucy keuchte auf, als James sie an sich drückte, während Lily Harry zunächst an sich zog und dann auf Armlänge von sich weg hielt und ihn kritisch beäugte.

„Du blutest," stellte sie fest.

„Nein, das ist nichts," versuchte er ihr erfolglos zu versichern.

„Ihr müsst alle in den Krankenflügel," meinte Lily die anderen Erwachsenen stimmten dem sofort zu.

* * *

Eine gute Stunde später saßen sie alle erneut in Albus Büro, das nun doch ziemlich voll wurde.

Madame Pomfrey hatte sämtliche Blessuren geheilt und überprüft, ob Ron und Harry, deren Wunden durch Phönixtränen geheilt worden waren, tatsächlich völlig okay waren. Danach hatten sie Hermine, Harry, Lucy, Neville und Ron ein wenig Zeit gegeben, sich zu waschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen. Sirius und Sarah waren während der ganzen Zeit kaum von Hermines Seite gewichen, was dafür sorgte, dass sie jetzt ein wenig genervt war, während sie zwischen den beiden auf einem bequemen Sofa saß. Sirius störte das nicht im geringsten, im Moment war er viel zu froh, dass sie lebte und gesund war.

„Ihr schuldet uns einige Antworten," sagte James jetzt.

Die alarmierten Mienen der Teenager machten ziemlich deutlich, dass sie diesen Teil gefürchtet hatten.

„Ähm, Antworten, klar," sagte Harry schließlich, „Was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Es wäre schön die ganze Geschichte zu hören, von Anfang an."

„Der Anfang" sagte Harry, „also es fing damit an, dass wir das Tagebuch gefunden haben."

„Gefunden? Für wie blöd hältst du uns Harry, die Wahrheit bitte," unterbrach Lily ihren Sohn scharf.

„Oh na schön, wir haben es gestohlen."

„Und von wem genau?"

„Aus Malfoy Manor."

„Aus Malfoy Manor?" fragte Alice nun entsetzt, „Ihr seid dort eingebrochen."

„Nicht wir alle," sagte Harry, „nur ich, Ginny, Ron und Draco."

„Und wie um alles in der Welt seid ihr auf diese völlig bescheuerte Idee gekommen?" fragte Molly wütend.

„Ihr wolltet uns ja nicht sagen was Horkruxe sind," erwiderte Ginny und Sirius konnte eine Spur Trotz in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Tja nun, ich weiß auch nicht was ein Horkrux ist," sagte Molly immer noch wütend, „aber deswegen würde ich nicht auf die Idee kommen in das Haus von Todessern einzubrechen."

„Und was habt ihr euch davon überhaupt versprochen?" fragte Alice.

„Wir haben Draco gefragt, ob er mit dem Begriff irgendwas anfangen kann, nachdem wir in der Bibliothek rein gar nichts darüber gefunden haben," erklärte Lucy, „und er wusste, dass er das Wort schon mal gelesen hatte. Und da hatten wir die Idee in die Bibliothek der Malfoys einzubrechen und das Buch zu stehlen."

„Und woher kanntest du das Wort?" fragte Sirius jetzt an Draco gewandt.

„Ich hab es mal zufällig gesehen, als ich heimlich in den schwarzmagischen Büchern meines Vaters gelesen habe."

„Also dachtet ihr, es wäre eine gute Idee, einfach so euer Leben zu riskieren, für die Information was ein Horkrux ist?" fragte James, der ganz offensichtlich Mühe hatte nicht wütend zu werden, während er abwechselnd Harry und Lucy ansah.

„Nun, ähm, ja."

„Also eins steht fest, wenn ihr weiterhin so leichtsinnig seid, wird euch das eines Tages euren Kopf kosten," stellte Sirius trocken fest.

„Na das sagt der Richtige," murmelte Hermine.

„Jedenfalls," ergriff nun Ron das Wort, „haben wir in dem Safe in dem Lucius Malfoy dieses Buch über Horkruxe aufbewahrte auch den Kalender gefunden und Draco war der Meinung, wenn sein Vater ihn in diesem Safe aufbewahrt, dann hat er irgendeine Bedeutung, also haben wir ihn mitgenommen."

„Das erklärt auch, was Sam uns gesagt hat," meinte Lily jetzt, „warum Voldemort so wütend auf die Malfoys ist."

„Wir haben jedenfalls eine Weile gebraucht, bis wir raus gefunden haben, was es mit dem Tagebuch auf sich hat," erzählte Harry jetzt, „Draco und ich haben bei einer Strafarbeit für Filch eine Medaille gefunden, die einem Tom Marvolo Riddle gehört hatte und wir dachten, dass das der T. M. Riddle sein könnte, dem auch der Kalender gehört hat, aber auch das hat uns nicht wirklich geholfen. Dann hab ich versehentlich Tinte darüber geschüttet und der Kalender hat alles aufgesaugt und als ich daraufhin hinein geschrieben habe, hat der Kalender darauf geantwortet.

Hermine und Neville haben mich gewarnt, ich soll vorsichtig sein, mit dem was ich schreibe und Riddle nicht so leichtfertig vertrauen, aber ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass mir sagte, ich könnte ihm vertrauen, ich weiß das war dumm. Ich hab alle Warnungen ignoriert und Riddle ziemlich viel erzählt, ohne dass die anderen es mitbekamen. Er hat behauptet, mit Voldemort zur Schule gegangen zu sein, dass er ihn kannte und schon damals versucht hat ihn aufzuhalten. Und ich dachte, dass wenn ich herausfinden würde, was Voldemort als Schüler getrieben hat, könnte mir das helfen."

Ein verzweifelter Unterton hatte sich in Harrys Stimme geschlichen, der Sirius einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er dachte, dieser Riddle könnte ihm helfen. Konnten sie ihm das vorhalten? Es mochte dumm gewesen sein, ihm so leichtfertig zu vertrauen. Aber verdammt, Harry würde eines Tages Voldemort gegenüberstehen war es so verwunderlich, dass er sich an Strohhalme klammerte, die ihm vielleicht auch nur den geringsten Vorteil verschaffen würden.

Er blickte zu James, dessen Miene weicher geworden war. Offenbar hatte er ähnliche Gedanken wie Sirius und tröstend legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Und wie habt ihr es geschafft diesen Basilisken zu besiegen?" fragte Alice.

„Also, Riddle ist da unten als Erinnerungsgestalt aus dem Tagebuch gekommen, jedenfalls war es das, was er behauptet hat. Er hat den Basilisken gerufen, mit Parsel. Und Harry hat versucht dem Basilisken selbst Befehle zu geben, allerdings mit mäßigem Erfolg..."

„Moment mal, Harry kann Parsel?" fragte Lily mit einen verblüfften Blick auf ihren Sohn.

„Ich hatte bis heute selbst keine Ahnung davon," sagte Harry.

„Ich habe eine Theorie dazu," erklärte Albus, „ich denke, es könnte sein, dass Voldemort diese Fähigkeit auf Harry übertragen hat, als er scheiterte ihn zu töten. Aber fahrt fort mit eurer Geschichte."

„Fawkes tauchte auf und hat dem Basilisken die Augen aus gehackt. Er hat uns trotzdem weiter angegriffen und dabei Lucy und Harry gegen die Säulen geschleudert und Ron gebissen," erzählte Neville weiter, „und schließlich hatte Lucy die brillante Idee, das wir es mit dem Todesfluch probieren sollten und das hat schließlich funktioniert."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie alle, nachdem Neville geendet hatte.

Schließlich räusperte James sich, „Also ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich nur erleichtert oder auch wütend sein soll."

„Also ich meine ein bisschen Wut ist durchaus angebracht," sagte Molly, deren Blick zwischen Ron und Ginny hin und her wanderte.

„Ich meine, dass ihr Harry in die Kammer des Schreckens gefolgt seid um ihn zu warnen ist eine Sache. Aber dass ihr in Malfoy Manor eingebrochen seid.."

Sie schnaubt und erinnerte Sirius nicht zum ersten Mal an einen wütenden Drachen.

„Das stimmt allerdings und wo wir gerade noch mal bei dem Thema sind, wie bitte habt ihr die Schutzzauber umgangen? Wir haben ewig gebraucht um die zu knacken und trotz all eurem beachtlichen Talent traue ich euch nicht zu, dass ihr das auch geschafft habt," sagte Lily.

„Ein Tunnel, den meine Eltern nicht kannten und der von den Schutzzaubern nicht eingeschlossen wurde."

„Also über diese Sache ist sicherlich noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen," meinte James, „aber wahrscheinlich seid ihr alle ziemlich erschöpft und wollt schlafen."

Ein Gähnen Hermines unterstrich diese Worte.

„Eine Sache noch," sagte Albus, „was ist mit dem Tagebuch?"

„Ich habe es," sagte Hermine und reichte dem Schulleiter ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehendes Buch.

Albus machte ein beeindrucktes Gesicht, als er das Loch betrachtete.

„Es sieht aus als hättet ihr einen Basiliskenzahn hinein gestoßen."

„Ja, das war Hermine. Sie meinte, es könnte doch gut sein, dass das Tagebuch ein Horkrux ist und da Basiliskengift zu den wenigen Substanzen gehört das diese Dinger zerstören kann, dachte sie es könnte nicht schaden..." erklärte Ron.

„Das war jedenfalls ausgesprochen scharfsinnig von dir, Hermine," meinte Dumbledore.

„Und ein Horkrux weniger um den wir uns den Kopf zerbrechen müssen," stellte Sirius fest.

„Was sind denn nun diese Horkruxe?" fragte Arthur.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Gespräch morgen fortsetzen," sagte Albus, „wie James schon sagte, es gibt noch einiges zu besprechen, doch wir alle sollten uns ein wenig ausruhen. Sagen wir, wir treffen uns morgen wieder hier zum Frühstück und setzen dieses Gespräch fort."

„Das scheint mir ein vernünftiger Vorschlag zu sein," gähnte Harry.

„Dann bleibt mir für den Moment nichts weiter zu sagen, als gute Nacht," sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln und funkelnden Augen.

* * *

AN: Ich hoffe ihr seid mit dem Kapitel zufrieden und falls dem so ist (und auch falls nicht) würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir das mitteilt, ihr wisst ja wie das funktioniert. Zumal ich einen der wenigen freien Momente die ich heute habe genutzt habe, um das Kapitel fertig zu formatieren und on zu stellen, ihr seht, ich scheue keine Mühen, damit ihr ein neues Kapitel bekommt ;-)

Im nächsten Kapitel lasse ich es wieder etwas ruhiger angehen, was allerdings nicht heißt, dass es nicht einige sehr wichtige Entwicklungen beinhaltet. Ihr dürft euch also auf nächste Woche freuen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Sanny


	24. Kapitel 23 Dunkle Geheimnisse

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 23

Dunkle Geheimnisse

* * *

Das Frühstück in Dumbledores Büro am nächsten Morgen war ziemlich interessant gewesen. Natürlich hatten sich Harry und die anderen unzähligen weiteren Fragen stellen müssen. („Wie genau habt ihr...?" „Weshalb...?") Ihre Eltern hatten keine Ruhe gegeben, bis jedes Detail erklärt war.

Im Gegenzug hatten die Teenager dafür aber auch endlich erfahren, wie viele Horkruxe Voldemort vermutlich geschaffen hatte und das mit dem Tagebuch drei davon zerstört waren. Mehr oder weniger zwangsläufig waren auch Molly und Arthur in die Thematik eingeweiht worden. Sie hatten genug mitbekommen, so dass sie sich ein halbwegs zutreffendes Bild hatten machen können und keiner hatte einen Sinn darin gesehen, ihnen die Details vor zu enthalten.

Harry war zunächst überrascht gewesen, da es keine ermahnenden und tadelnden Worte mehr gegeben hatte, doch wie es sich herausstellte, kamen sie auch daran nicht vorbei. Nachdem sie sich aus Dumbledores Büro verabschiedet hatten, baten die Eltern ihre jeweiligen Kinder sie zu begleiten und Harry und Lucy hatten sich beunruhigt angesehen, wohl wissend, was jetzt kommen würde. James und Lily hatten sie aufs Schlossgelände in die Nähe des Sees geführt.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade jemand bin, der überzeugend vermitteln kann, dass es schlecht ist, die Regeln zu brechen. Ihr wisst beide viel zu viel über meine Schulzeit und es sind wohl zu einem großen Teil meine Gene dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr beide eine gewisse Neigung dazu habt, nun, sagen wir Grenzen auszutesten," hatte James begonnen, „aber ich bitte euch beide nie wieder so leichtfertig euer Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Euch muss sehr deutlich bewusst gewesen sein, wie gefährlich diese ganze Aktion ist und trotzdem habt ihr es getan und das ist, was mir am meisten Sorgen macht. Und du brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen Lucy, ich weiß du warst nicht dabei, aber ich weiß, dass du es gewesen wärst, wenn es nicht Malfoy Manor gewesen wäre, in das ihr eingebrochen seid. Uns beiden, eurer Mum und mir, ist in den letzten Monaten klar geworden, dass wir euch beide nicht vor allem beschützen können und uns ist auch klar, dass der Zeitpunkt kommen wird, an dem ihr beide an unserer Seite stehen und kämpfen werdet. Es gefällt uns beiden nicht, aber wir versuchen es zu akzeptieren.

Aber wir bitten euch, kämpft keine Kämpfe, die vermeidbar und überflüssig sind. Riskiert euer Leben nicht, wenn es auch Alternativen dazu gibt. Wie ich gerade gesagt habe, wir wissen, dass ihr eines Tages an unserer Seite stehen werdet. Aber bis es soweit ist, nutzt die Monate die euch noch bleiben. Seid noch einmal das, was ihr sein solltet. Seid Teenager. Spielt euren Lehrern und Mitschülern Streiche, feiert verbotene Partys. Nur bringt euch nicht selbst in Gefahr. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn einem von euch etwas zustoßen würde."

Die beiden Geschwister hatten sich angesehen, geschluckt und betreten genickt.

„Ich will nicht so tun," hatte Lily dann das Wort ergriffen, „dass ich nicht wütend darüber bin, dass ihr das Schulgelände verlassen habt um in ein Haus einzubrechen, denn anders als euer Dad halte ich nicht ganz so viel von Regelverstößen. Aber nach allem was gestern passiert ist, muss ich sagen, dass ich zu erleichtert bin, euch beide lebend zurück zu haben. Ihr solltet also sehr froh sein, dass wir nicht eher von dieser Sache erfahren haben."

Sie hatten noch eine Weile zusammen gesessen, nur sie vier. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wann sie das letzte Mal so zusammen gewesen waren. Nur seine Mum, sein Dad, Lucy und er selbst. Sie hatten kein weiteres Wort mehr über die Geschehnisse verloren, kein Wort über den Krieg. Und Harry hatte sich wie ein Kind gefühlt und verdammt, es hatte so gut getan. Schließlich hatten er und James sogar Quidditch gespielt, während Lily und Lucy sie vom Boden aus beobachtet hatten.

Inzwischen war es Oktober, die verspäteten Ferien waren beendet. Erste Herbststürme peitschten über das Schlossgelände und machten es unmöglich, oder zumindest sehr ungemütlich, das Schloss zu verlassen. Das Leben in Hogwarts bestand für die Teenager mehr oder weniger aus schnödem Alltag. Selbst Apparieren erschien Harry im Moment nicht besonders spannend und er sehnte sich danach, es endlich zu beherrschen und die Zeit nicht mehr mit sinnlosen Übungen zu vergeuden.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte Ginny außerdem angefangen, sich mit Michael Corner, einem Ravenclaw aus Harrys Jahrgang zu treffen, was weder Harry noch Ron besonders gut gefiel. Ron wurde von seinem Ärger jedoch abgelenkt, da ihm ein nicht gerade geringer Anteil von Hogwarts weiblicher Bevölkerung eine bis dahin ungekannte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Irgendwie (und Harry hatte den starken Verdacht, das Neville die Verantwortung dafür trug) war nämlich durchgesickert, dass Ron Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens das Leben gerettet hatte, was Ron einen gewissen Heldenstatus verschaffte. Hermine nannte diese Mädchen „alberne, pubertierende Gänse" und Harry und Neville hatten den starken Verdacht, dass sie sehr eifersüchtig war, doch keiner von beiden hätte es gewagt, sie darauf anzusprechen.

Harry selbst hatte ebenfalls darüber nachgedacht, sich wieder eine Freundin zu suchen, er wusste, dass er die meisten Mädchen dank des unwiderstehliche Potter-Charme mit nur ein bisschen Aufwand seinerseits hätte haben können, hatte sich aber dagegen entschieden. Er hatte die äußerst unschöne Trennung von Cho noch zu deutlich im Kopf und nicht das Bedürfnis, etwas ähnliches in der näheren Zukunft zu wiederholen (obwohl er sich gelegentliches flirten und ähnliche Aktivitäten durchaus gestattete).

Alles in allem jedenfalls fand Harry, dass er und die anderen den Rat seiner Eltern ziemlich gut befolgten, jeder Außenstehende hätte angenommen, dass sie das Leben vollkommen gewöhnlicher Teenager führten, was (trotz gelegentlicher Langeweile) nicht so übel war.

* * *

Severus schritt zügig durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Er war leicht irritiert, da Albus ihn recht spontan in sein Büro bestellt hatte. Seine Irritation steigerte sich noch, als er das Büro erreichte und feststellte, dass niemand sonst dort war. Halb hatte er damit gerechnet, den Rest des Horkrux-Teams anzutreffen, doch offenbar ging es um etwas noch geheimeres.

„Setz dich Severus," sagte Albus mit sehr leiser Stimme.

Der Schulleiter sah ernst aus und kein Funkeln war in den blauen Augen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus.

Was konnte überhaupt passiert sein, dass er der Einzige war, den Dumbledore jetzt sehen wollte?

„Es geht um die Horkruxe," erwiderte der Schulleiter, „genau gesagt um einen Horkrux."

Nun war der Höhepunkt von Severus Irritation erreicht, wenn es um die Horkruxe ging, warum waren dann die anderen nicht hier?

„Ich muss dich bitten, einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten," fuhr Dumbledore nun fort, „du darfst niemandem erzählen, was ich dir nun anvertrauen werde, mit einer Ausnahme."

„Albus, worum genau geht es?"

„Das kann und werde ich dir nicht sagen, nicht ehe du diesen Schwur gemacht hast."

„Bei allem Respekt Albus, aber vertraust du mir so wenig?" fragte Severus.

„Nein," erwiderte der Schulleiter, „aber ich weiß, dass du ein besserer Mensch bist, als du die meisten glauben lässt."

Sie sahen einander in die Augen, noch immer war kein Funkeln in den blauen Augen zu sehen, aber Severus vertraute Albus. Das war der Mann, der immer fair war und dessen Ziel von Anfang an die Bekämpfung Voldemorts gewesen war. Der Mann, der ihm selbst eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, die er sich eigentlich nicht verdient hatte.

Schließlich nickte er, „Ich werde schwören."

„Danke."

„Aber brauchen wir nicht einen Zeugen?" fragte Severus.

„Oh, wir haben einen," erwiderte Albus und zum ersten Mal war etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Fawkes mag kein Mensch sein, aber er ist ein sehr intelligentes magisches Wesen und als solches in der Lage unseren Schwur zu besiegeln."

Schweigend traten beide um den Schreibtisch herum, neben die goldene Stange, auf der der Phönix saß. Sie verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander.

„Wirst du, Severus, niemandem mit Ausnahme von Harry Potter von unserer folgenden Unterhaltung berichten?"

„Das werde ich."

Der Phönix flog einmal um ihre Hände und hinterließ ein dünnes Band aus Flammen.

„Und wirst du mit deinem Bericht warten, bis der rechte Augenblick gekommen ist, wie ich ihn dir in unserem folgenden Gespräch darlegen werde?"

„Das werde ich."

Erneut flog der Phönix um ihre Hände und hinterließ ein zweites Flammenband, das sich mit dem ersten verknüpfte.

„Und wirst du es ihm auf jeden Fall berichten, sobald der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist?"

„Das werde ich."

Ein letztes Mal zog Fawkes ein Flammenband um ihre Hände, das sich mit den anderen beiden verflucht. Das geflochtene Band glühte rot auf, ehe es verschwand und die beiden Männer ihre Hände wieder voneinander lösen konnten. Fawkes flatterte zurück auf seine Stange, während Severus und Albus wieder am Schreibtisch platz nahmen. Fragen waren in Severus Kopf, eine Unmenge davon, doch er würde sich in Geduld üben, Albus hatte seine Gründe, die hatte er immer.

„Du hast mitbekommen, was vor fast einem Monat geschehen ist, nicht wahr? Das Tagebuch, dass Harry, Ronald, Ginevra und Draco gestohlen hatten erwies sich als Horkrux und wäre beinahe in der Lage gewesen Harry zu töten."

„Das konnte mir schwerlich entgehen."

„Nachdem ich die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte, habe ich angefangen, mir Fragen zu stellen. Fragen die Harry betreffen. Warum hat Harry dem Tagebuch so leichtfertig vertraut? Wie genau funktioniert die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort? Weshalb beherrscht Harry die Schlangensprache? Ich habe verschiedene Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen, aber letztendlich glaube ich, dass es nur eine Antwort gibt. Etwas, das ich schon sehr lange vermute und von dem ich glaube, dass es jetzt bestätigt ist."

„Ich dachte, dass der Horkrux von dem Jungen Besitz ergriffen hätte," sagte Severus.

Es war ihm logisch erschienen, das Seelenteil hatte von Potter erfahren, dass er der eine war, der Voldemort besiegen konnte. Daraufhin hatte es Besitz von ihm ergriffen und ihn in die Kammer gehen lassen.

Doch Albus schüttelte jetzt den Kopf, „Nein, das hat es nicht. Nicht dieses Seelenbruchstück. Harry hatte keine Erinnerungslücken, aber die hätte er, wenn er zwei Wochen von diesem Seelenteil besessen gewesen wäre. Nach dem was Harry berichtet hat, war Riddle erstaunt, dass er Parsel sprechen konnte, als er die Mauer vor der Kammer öffnete. Das lässt mich vermuten, dass für den winzigen Moment, in dem Harry bereits Parsel sprechen musste um das Waschbecken zu öffnen, tatsächlich Riddle von ihm Besitz ergriff, aber nur in diesem einen Moment."

„Was meinst du damit Albus? Nicht dieses Seelenbruchstück, welche anderen Seelenbruchstücke könnten sonst noch... bei Merlin... du denkst, _Potter selbst_ ist ein Horkrux!"

Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn innerhalb von Sekunden getroffen, aber wie konnte das sein? Der Dunkle Lord hätte niemals geplant, Harry zu einem Horkrux zu machen.

„Der Seelenteil in Harry spürte die Nähe dieses anderen Stückes und wurde mächtig in Harry, mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Es ließ Harry glauben, der Horkrux, Tom Riddle sei vertrauenswürdig. Der Seelenteil lässt Harry hin und wieder in Voldemorts Geist, in Voldemorts Seele blicken und er gibt ihm die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen."

„Aber wie wurde der Junge ein Horkrux? Und aus welchem Grund, es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Nein. Und das liegt daran, dass Voldemort nie beabsichtigte Harry zu einem Horkrux zu machen. Die Tatsache, dass er immer wieder versucht, Harry zu töten, beweist, dass er sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst ist. Aber Voldemort weiß, und wusste schon immer, eine gewisse Theatralik zu schätzen. Ich glaube als er Harry töten wollte, wollte er damit seinen finalen Schritt zur Unsterblichkeit gehen. Er wollte den einen Menschen töten, der ihm der Prophezeiung zufolge gefährlich sein würde.

Und er wollte seinen letzten Horkrux schaffen. Der erste Fluch, der Harrys Großmutter tötete, sollte Harry töten und seine Seele ein letztes Mal teilen. Und das tat der Fluch. Er zerriss Voldemorts Seele, doch er selbst war viel zu abgelenkt von der Tatsache dass diese alte Frau sich ihm in den Weg stellte und der Junge noch lebte. Er verwendete den zweiten Fluch gegen Harry, der wie wir wissen überlebte. Voldemort disapparierte und ließ dabei ein Stück Seele zurück, dass einen Zufluchtsort brauchte und diesen fand es in Harry."

Severus schwieg, während er versuchte all das in seinem Kopf zu ordnen und dann zu einem grausamen Schluss kam:

Solange Harry Potter lebte, konnte Voldemort nicht sterben.

Einen Moment schloss er gequält die Augen. Egal was er persönlich von Harry Potter hielt, er war ein _Junge_. Ein Junge der dazu bestimmt war zu sterben, wenn Albus richtig lag und er hatte sehr selten erlebt, dass er falsch lag.

„Warum sagst du mir das?" flüsterte er.

„Weil jemand es wissen muss," erwiderte Albus, „und jemand muss es Harry sagen, sobald alle anderen Horkruxe, oder zumindest die meisten davon, zerstört sind."

„Und das soll ich sein?"

„Nur, wenn ich nicht mehr lebe um es selbst zu tun."

Er konnte kaum glauben was hier geschah. Er sollte derjenige sein, der Harry Potter sagte, dass er sterben musste. Er von allen Menschen auf der Welt.

„Warum ich?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Jeder andere der von den Horkruxen weiß, liebt diesen Jungen. Keiner von ihnen hätte die Kraft ihn in den Tod zu schicken. Aber du und ich, Severus, wir können tun, was getan werden muss, unabhängig davon ob es uns gefällt."

„Aber du warst dir nicht sicher, ob ich es tatsächlich könnte," erwiderte Severus leise, „deswegen der Schwur, um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, dass ich es niemandem sage, aber Potter auf jeden Fall."

„Das ist wahr. Denn wie ich es bereits sagte, du bist ein besserer Mensch, als du es die meisten glauben lässt."

„Und du Albus?"

„Ich habe das Recht, mich als einen guten Menschen zu bezeichnen vor sehr sehr langer Zeit verloren, Severus."

„Und du hast mir mein Recht ein guter Mensch zu sein soeben genommen."

* * *

Sam betrachtete interessiert das vor ihr liegende Herrenhaus, das man auch als kleines Schloss hätte bezeichnen können. Bis vor ein paar Wochen war es ein Museum gewesen, doch dann hatte zum Pech des Besitzers, Voldemort beschlossen, dass er dieses Herrenhaus als seine neue Residenz wollte. Das Gaunt-Haus genügte seinen Ansprüchen offensichtlich nicht mehr. Angeblich hatte dieses Haus Slytherin viele Jahre lang als Residenz gedient, was wohl der Grund dafür war, das Voldemort es für sich wollte.

Sieht von außen doch ganz nett aus, dachte sie, während sie die lange Auffahrt entlang ging, ziemlich sicher, dass der Eindruck von innen nicht halb so freundlich werden würde. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, kaum dass sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatte, wurde sie von einer Kälte ergriffen, wie nur eine Art Kreaturen sie erzeugen konnte: Dementoren. Vier patrouillierten in der riesigen Halle. Sam drängte die Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf zurück, Erinnerungen an Dinge die sie selbst getan hatte und sich wohl nie verzeihen würde.

„Miss Lestrange," grüßte ein Todesser sie, der vor einer der Türen stand, „sie werden bereits erwartet."

Sie zeigte nicht, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, sondern ging einfach durch die Tür. Der Todesser war nur irgendein Lakai gewesen und niemand erwartete von ihr, solche mit Respekt zu behandeln. Sie fand sich in einem Salon wieder, in dem sie von Voldemort, ihren Eltern, Lucius, Narcissa und einigen weiteren Todessern erwartet wurde, von denen sie wusste, dass sie zu Voldemorts vertrauteren und wertvolleren Todessern gehörten.

Sie alle saßen an einem langen Tisch, wobei offenkundig wurde, dass die Rangordnung sich verändert hatte. Voldemort saß natürlich am Kopfende, rechts von ihm (an Lucius altem Platz), saß ihr Vater und neben ihm, wo sonst Bellatrix gesessen hatte, war ein freier Stuhl. Bellatrix hatte an Voldemorts linker Seite Platz genommen.

„Samantha," sagte Voldemort, „setz dich."

Er deutete auf den Stuhl an der Seite ihres Vaters. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte Narcissa hier gesessen. Es war immer so gewesen, Malfoys und Lestranges waren fast gleich in Voldemorts Ansehen, doch die Plätze an Voldemorts rechter Seite hatten immer Lucius und Narcissa gehört, während Rodolphus und Bellatrix zu seiner Linken Platz genommen hatte.

Die neue Sitzordnung verwies die beiden Malfoys auf ihren neuen Platz, sie hatten Voldemorts absolutes Vertrauen verloren, Rodolphus und Bellatrix füllten alleine die Aufgaben, die sie zuvor zu viert erfüllt hatten und selbst ihre Nichte stand nun über ihnen. Na wenn das mal keinen Krieg bedeutete, dachte Sam. In ihrer Familie hatte es immer diese kleinen Reibereien gegeben, wer stand höher in Voldemorts Gunst? Welches Kind war der perfektere Nachkomme? Doch es war nie wirklich bösartig ausgeartet. Lucius Blick, der jetzt auf ihr ruhte ließ sie ahnen, dass sich die Dinge nun ein wenig ändern würden.

Hoffentlich verdirbt uns das nicht unser schönes Familienweihnachten, dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich bin erfreut, dass wir nun vollständig versammelt sind, meine lieben Freunde," sagte Voldemort mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme, „und ich begrüße euch alle in meiner neuen Residenz, dem noblen Haus meine Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin, das diese Narren entweiht haben, in dem sie daraus ein Museum gemacht haben. Doch sie haben für ihre Dummheit bezahlt."

Die Todesser nickten um ihre Bewunderung für dieses Handeln auszudrücken.

„Ich hab ein paar von ihnen am Leben gelassen, sie befinden sich in den Kerkern. Ihr könnt später ein wenig mit ihnen spielen."

Worte des Dankes wurden entlang der Tafel gemurmelt.

„Das ist jedoch nicht der Grund aus dem ich euch hier her gebeten habe. Ihr alle wisst, wer Harry Potter ist. Und ihr wisst, dass es diesem Jungen immer wieder gelungen ist, mir zu entkommen. Entweder durch Glück oder durch den Schutz fähigerer Hexen und Zauberer. Er hätte keine Chance wenn er mir alleine gegenüberstünde und das werde ich beweisen. Ich will, dass Harry Potter stirbt und ich will, dass ihr einen Weg findet, den Schutz von Hogwarts zu brechen."

Rosige Aussichten, dachte Sam. Dass Voldemort Harry Potter tot sehen wollte, war keine Neuigkeit. Rache, so dachten die meisten war der Grund dafür, Rache dafür, dass es einem achtjährigen gelungen war, den Todesfluch zu überleben, Rache dafür, dass er zwei weitere Begegnungen mit dem dunklen Lord überlebt hatte.

Doch der innere Kreis der Todesser wusste, dass Voldemort eine Prophezeiung gesucht hatte, an dem Tag, an dem sie das Ministerium übernommen hatten und dass Harry Potter die Prophezeiung zuerst gehabt hatte.

Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihnen nicht gelingen würde Hogwarts Schutz zu brechen, zumal sie Dumbledore umgehend von dem Vorhaben berichten würde. Aber so wie sie James Potter kannte würde er toben, wenn er erfuhr, dass Harry jetzt auch offiziell die Nummer eins auf Lord Voldemorts Todesliste war.

* * *

Weihnachten rückte schneller näher, als Lucy es erwartet hatte. Im Vergleich zu allem was vorher gewesen war, waren ihre Tage seit September mehr oder weniger Ereignislos gewesen und hin und wieder hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, die Zeit würde überhaupt nicht vergehen. Doch inzwischen war es Mitte Dezember. Sie ließ ihren Blick den Tisch entlang wandern. Ihr Gegenüber war Hermine in ein Gespräch mit Anthony Goldstein vertieft, offenbar fanden beide Arithmantik ähnlich faszinieren. Überhaupt schienen sie viele gemeinsame Interessen zu haben, gemessen an der vielen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten.

Einige Plätze von ihr entfernt saßen Ron und Harry. Ron hatte einen Arm um Lavender Brown geschlungen, mit der er seit Ende Oktober zusammen war. Harry hatte ein charmantes Lächeln im Gesicht und flirtete ganz offensichtlich mit Padma Patil, die neben ihrer Zwillingsschwester saß. Das freilich bedeutete dieser Tage nicht viel, erst vor einer Woche war Lucy in den Raum der Wünsche geplatzt und hatte ihn mit einem Hufflepuffmädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang angetroffen und die ganze Szene war zweifelsohne nicht mehr ganz jugendfrei gewesen.

Lucy war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dem neuen Verhalten ihres lieben Bruders halten sollte. Als sie ihn am nächsten Tag getroffen hatte und gefragt hätte ob Melanie seine neu Cho wäre hatte er irritiert den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Und was dann?"

„Also weißt du Schwesterherz, Mum und Dad haben doch sicher mit dir geredet über..."

Sie hatte die Augen verdreht und ihn geschlagen, woraufhin er unverschämt gegrinst hatte.

„Keine feste Freundin, also?" hatte sie gefragt.

„Nein. Von meiner Seite besteht im Moment kein ernsthaftes Interesse an irgendjemandem, aber hey, Mum und Dad haben gesagt wir sollen uns wie Teenager benehmen und da gehört doch ein bisschen Spaß dazu."

„Möchte ja mal wissen, was du machen würdest wenn ich ähnlichen Vergnügungen nachgehen würde."

„Na was wohl? Den Kerl verprügeln."

Dann war ein besorgter Blick auf sein Gesicht getreten, „Denkst du an jemand bestimmtes?"

„Nein!"

Sie konnte ein leicht schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie beobachtete wie Harry jetzt Padma auf die Wange küsste aufstand und an der Tür zur Großen Halle von Melanie abgefangen wurde, die nicht allzu glücklich schien.

„Das hast du davon, Bruderherz," flüsterte sie.

Sie beendete ihre Mahlzeit und stand auf um sich auf die Suche nach Neville und Debbie, die neben ihr selbst die einzigen in ihrer verschworenen Truppe waren, die weder eine Beziehung hatten, noch auf eine hinarbeiteten oder ihre romantischen Ambitionen auf andere Weise auslebten. Sie kam allerdings nicht weit, bevor jemand sie einholte. Als sie aufsah bemerkte sie das es Draco war.

„Warum so ein finsteres Gesicht?" fragte er.

„Diese ganzen Liebeskranken machen mich Wahnsinnig," erwiderte sie, während sie nebeneinander hergingen in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

„Welche ganzen Liebeskranken?" fragte er.

„Oh bitte, das sieht doch jeder. Ginny geht mit Michael Corner, Ron mit Lavender Brown, bei Hermine und Anthony Goldstein ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und mein Bruder ist eindeutig zu sehr Sirius Patenkind."

Draco lachte, „Und keiner von denen kümmert sich um dich."

„Genau," erwiderte sie und setzte ihren besten, Mitleid erregenden Welpenblick auf.

„Wirklich? Das ist eine Unverschämtheit. Aber ich wette, wenn du wolltest, dann könntest du innerhalb von zwei Stunden auch einen Freund haben."

„Wohl kaum, die meisten hätten viel zu viel Angst von Harry in Grund und Boden geflucht zu werden."

„Feiglinge. Ich hatte nie Angst vor deinem Bruder."

„Ja, das hat man gemerkt. Aber es wäre irre lustig gewesen, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, was da lief, ich wette er hätte dich mit bloßen Händen erwürgt."

„Und für wen genau wäre das lustig gewesen?" fragte Draco mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Irgendjemand hätte schon seinen Spaß daran gehabt," versicherte sie ihm.

„Na wenn du das sagst. Also armes, vernachlässigtes Mädchen, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir? Heißt das du bist tatsächlich so gnädig und erlöst mich aus meiner Festung der Einsamkeit?"

„Nenn mich Ritter in strahlender Rüstung."

„Ritter in strahlender Rüstung? Dir ist schon klar, dass das absolut nicht Slytherin-Like ist, oder?"

„Tja, ich fürchte ich hab in diesem Turm ein bisschen zu viel Gryffindor-Luft geschnuppert, das bekommt mir ganz und gar nicht."

Lucy kicherte. In diesem Moment gerieten sie in eine Traube Zweitklässler, die sie Beide fast umrannten.

„Passt gefälligst auf wo ihr hin lauft," fuhr Draco sie an und Lucy sah, eisige Blitze aus seinen Augen schießen.

Die Zweitklässler beeilten sich davon zu kommen während Draco ein genervtes Geräusch ausstieß. Lucy wiederum musste nur mehr lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?" fauchte er.

„Na ja," prustete sie, „das war Slytherin-Like."

„Schön, dass du es witzig findest von Kindern über den Haufen gerannt zu werden," meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

Seine gute Laune war schlagartig verschwunden und sie legten den restlichen Weg zum Gryffindorturm schweigend zurück.

„Schach?" fragte Draco, als sie sich in Sesseln vor dem Kamin niedergelassen hatten.

Sie nickte. Er stand auf um in den Schlafsaal zu gehen und sein Spiel zu holen.

„Lucy!"

Sie wandte sich um und sah, dass es Colin Creeve gewesen war, der sie gerufen hatte. Sie seufzte innerlich. Colin war einer ihrer Klassenkameraden. Er war ganz in Ordnung aber eine unglaubliche Nervensäge, außerdem hatte Lucy den starken Verdacht, dass er in sie verknallt war.

„Hey Colin, was machst du hier?" fragte sie, bemüht ihre Stimme nicht genervt klingen zu lassen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich dir und Draco Malfoy gefolgt. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, warum sollte irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Na ja, Malfoy!" erwiderte Colin, als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Wie?"

„Ich weiß, das ist sicher kein Thema über das du gerne redest, aber er war derjenige, der dich entführt hat, oder?"

„Du hast Recht, das ist tatsächlich kein Thema über das ich gerne rede."

„Verschwinde Creeve," sagte jetzt Draco hinter ihr.

Doch Colin hatte augenscheinlich vor zu beweisen, warum genau er in Gryffindor gelandet war.

„Denkst du ich lass mir von dir irgendetwas sagen?" fragte Colin angriffslustig.

„Könnte sich eventuell für deine Gesundheit positiv auswirken."

„Drohst du mir?"

„Jungs!"

Doch beide ignorierten sie.

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus."

„Draco, lass gut sein. Bitte," flehte sie.

Doch in diesem Moment zog Colin seinen Zauberstab um damit auf Draco zu deuten.

„Niedlich," kommentierte dieser, während er gelangweilt seinen eigenen hervorzog.

„Hört auf mit dem Mist," fauchte sie jetzt.

„Ich hab doch gesagt," meinte Draco mit einem Grinsen ihre Richtung, „ich bin dein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung."

„Das Einzige was du bist," sagte Colin, „ist ein widerlicher Todesser."

Sie hatten jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Ist das so?" fragte Draco spöttisch.

„Ich denke schon!"

„Dann ist es umso idiotischer mich anzugreifen, oder nicht?" fragte Draco, „ich meine, ich könnte dich einfach umbringen."

„Draco!" versuchte Lucy es erneut.

Andere stellten sich nun an Colins Seite, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf Draco deutend.

„Du bist hier nicht erwünscht," sagte Colin, „und du warst es auch nie."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Es wurde mir mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht."

Lucy reichte es, sie zog nun ihren eigenen Zauberstab, „Hört jetzt auf mit dem scheiß!" rief sie.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich einmischst," sagte Draco, „wenn diese kleinen Möchtegern Helden sich mit mir anlegen wollen, bitte. Aber ich will wirklich nicht, dass jemand dir wehtut."

„Und das sagst ausgerechnet du, nach dem was du getan hast?" fragte Colin, „womit hast du sie verhext, dass sie sich auf deine Seite stellt."

„Ich wurde nicht verhext! Und du Draco, musst mich nicht beschützen!"

Die beiden Jungen funkelten einander wütend an und Lucy kam das ganze fast wie ein Daja Vu vor, nur das an Colins Stelle eigentlich Harry stehen müsste.

„Wann willst du mich denn nun endlich angreifen Creeve?" fragte Draco, „ich fang langsam an mich zu langweilen."

„Expelliarmus!"

„Protego!"

Der Entwaffnungszauber prallte gegen eine Wand.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Harry.

Er hatte eben den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, dicht gefolgt von Ron, Lavender, Hermine und Anthony. Lucy fiel auf, dass sein Auge sich merkwürdig zu verfärben begann.

„Colin will mich vor Draco retten," erwiderte sie missmutig.

Harry blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Was soll das Colin?" fragte er.

„Ergreifst du jetzt auch für ihn Partei?" fragte Colin, „nach dem was er deiner Schwester angetan hat."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was er getan hat," fauchte Lucy.

„Jeder weiß es," schoss Colin zurück, „spätestens nachdem Malfoy und Harry sich in der Eingangshalle duelliert haben."

„Colin das alles ist Monate her," sagte Harry, „und ich kann dir versichern, dass Malfoy für alles was er getan hat bezahlt hat. Also steck deinen Zauberstab weg, er schlägt dich in einem Duell. Und das gilt auch für alle anderen."

Harrys Blick ruhte weiterhin auf Colin, der Draco einen letzten Hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf und dann seinen Zauberstab senkte. Die Gruppe zerstreute sich und Harry nahm in einem Sessel in der Nähe von Lucy und Draco platz.

„Danke Potter," meinte Draco.

„Colin sollte mir danken. Du hättest das Duell ja gewonnen, auch die anderen setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Warum fällt diesem Jungen jetzt ein, dass Draco ein bösartiger Todesser ist?" fragte Hermine Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich glaube er steht auf mich und hat gedacht, dass er mit einem heldenhaften Duell mein Herz erobern kann," erwiderte Lucy gequält.

„Verdammt," murmelte Harry.

„Was?"

„Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich Draco ihn verfluchen lassen."

* * *

„In Frankreisch wir haben am 'Eiligen Abend die Réveillon und um Mitternacht eine gigantische Feuerwerk. Natürlisch es ist besonders schön wenn es geschneit hat, aber in Südfrankreisch wo isch mit meiner Familie gelebt habe, 'atten wir selten diese Vergnügen. Aber vor zwei Jahren, 'aben wir meinen Onkel und meine Tante besucht, in den französischen Alpen und es ist sehr viel Schnee gefallen, es war ein Traum, wirklisch."

Bill lächelte über Fleurs Redefluss.

„Aber isch fürschte, isch werde meine Familie dieses Jahr sehr vermissen," fuhr sie traurig fort.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du in diese ganze Geschichte hineingezogen wurdest," sagte Bill.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „das ist nun wirklisch nischt deine Schuld Bill. Es wäre nischt passiert, wenn diese Todesser und dieser inkompetente Lefort nischt versucht hätten James und Sirius umsubringen, nischt wahr? Und im übrigen bin isch sicher es wird sehr interessant sein die britische Tradition besser kennen su lernen."

„Gut, dass du so offen für britische Traditionen bist," meinte Charlie lässig, der die Küche betreten hatte und offenbar die letzten Worte angehört hatte, „du stehst nämlich unter einem Mistelzweig."

Bill warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte ,_Du bist mir keine Hilfe!' _Charlie grinste nur unverschämt, was wohl soviel wie ,_wenn du es alleine nicht auf die Reihe kriegst_' heißen sollte.

„Stimmt," meinte Bill nun und sah zu dem Zweig über Fleurs Kopf.

_Dafür wird er bluten_, schwor er innerlich.

„Mistelzweig? Was bedeutet das nun?"

Bill war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Charlie sie immer noch beobachtete. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand unter Fleurs Kinn. _Wie ein verdammter Teenager_, durchzuckte es ihn, _verdammt_.

„Das bedeutet," erwiderte er leise, „ich darf dich küssen."

„Oh!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein kleines bisschen in offensichtlicher Überraschung.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sie waren weich, wie er es erwartet hatte und sie erwiderten den Druck. Nun dann Weasley, ganz oder gar nicht! Er löste die Hand von ihrem Kinn und schlang stattdessen beide Arme um ihre Taille um ihren Körper fest an seinen zu pressen.

Sanft strich er mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe, mehr brauchte es nicht, damit auch sie ihren Mund öffnete und seiner Zunge den Zugang gewährte. Er schloss die Augen während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, einander neckten. Er fühlte, wie ihre Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten, fast als würden sie Halt suchen. Schließlich beendeten sie den Kuss, doch Bill dachte keinesfalls daran, den Griff um ihre Taille zu lösen. Er sah ihr in die Augen, in denen ein sehr glücklicher Ausdruck lag.

„Das war auf jeden Fall der schönste Mistelzweig-Kuss den ich je gesehen habe," kommentierte sein Bruder vom Tisch.

Bill gab Fleur einen ganz kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Nicht weglaufen," sagte er, „ich komm gleich wieder, direkt nachdem ich meinen Bruder umgebracht habe."

* * *

AN: Und noch ein neues Kapitel. Na was haltet ihr davon? War doch alles dabei, oder? Ein bisschen Spannung, ein bisschen Drama, ein bisschen Romantik, ein Voldemort mit bösen Plänen und endlich mal wieder eine schöne, lang erwartete Lucy/Draco – Szene. Merkt man übrigens, dass ich Colin nicht besonders mag? Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit dem Kapitel und schreibt mir ein Review, muss auch nur ein kleines sein. Überlegt mal, ich hab sieben Seiten geschrieben und ihr müsstet nur einen Satz schreiben (ja ich weiß, ich bettle, aber hin und wieder wird das ja wohl erlaubt sein.)

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Sanny

PS: Zuletzt noch ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache. Ich hab zu diesem Kapitel nämlich einen begleitenden One-Shot geschrieben _Romantik, oder was man so dafür hält_. Darin beleuchte ich ein bisschen genauer das aktuelle so genannte Liebesleben meiner jungen Helden. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr vorbei schaut.


	25. Kapitel 24 Weihnachtsstimmung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 24

Weihnachtsstimmung

* * *

Halbherzig hob Sam ihren Zauberstab in einem weiteren Versuch, die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts zu brechen, der wie sie wusste zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Er wäre wahrscheinlich auch zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, wenn sie Dumbledore nicht schon vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hätte, dass die Todesser versuchen würden, die Schutzzauber zu knacken. Selbst der dunkle Lord hätte keine Chance, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Die Zauber sind selbst regenerierend," sagte Jason MacKenzie, der neben ihr stand.

Sie unterdrückte den Drang die Augen zu verdrehen, das hatte der Typ ja echt früh bemerkt.

„Das hat keinen Sinn," hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen, „wir brechen ab."

Jason sah skeptisch aus, „Der dunkle Lord hasst Versagen."

„Der dunkle Lord kann Versagen von einem sinnvollen Rückzug unterscheiden," erwiderte Bellatrix.

Sie sah Jason an, als sei er eine niedere Kreatur, was Sam beinahe ein Grinsen entlockt hätte, doch sie behielt ihre ausdruckslose Miene bei.

„Ich werde dem dunklen Lord Bericht erstatten, ihr seid für den Moment von euren Pflichten entbunden."

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte Bellatrix und ließ Samantha mit ihrem reizenden Todesserkollegen zurück.

„Begleitest du mich in die drei Besen?" fragte er.

„Klar, hab ja sonst nichts zu tun."_ Außer meinen Freund zu besuchen und mit ihm vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, oder seiner Mutter beim backen zu zusehen, oder so was. _

Eher Missmutig folgte sie Jason durch das dichte Schneetreiben um zurück nach Hogsmeade zu kommen.

„Sollten wir nicht einfach apparieren? Geht schneller."

Er lächelte, „Magst du keine Schneespaziergänge?"

_Ein Todesser mit Sinn für Romantik, toll_. „Im Moment hab ich keine besondere Lust darauf," erwiderte sie.

„Gut, apparieren wir."

Man hätte fast meinen können, dass seine Stimme enttäuscht klang. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später standen sie beide vor den drei Besen. Sam erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an das letzte Mal, als sie mit Jason hier gewesen war und seufzte innerlich, hoffentlich wurde es dieses mal angenehmer.

Doch ihre Hoffnungen darauf wurden schlagartig vertrieben, als sie den Pub betraten und die Gespräche um sie her verstummten. Eins war klar, auch wenn die Menschen nicht wagten, sich gegen das neue Regime zu stellen, glücklich waren sie damit nicht. Und niemand wollte mit Todessern gemeinsam ein Bier trinken.

Tja, immerhin geht es mir da genauso wie ihnen, dachte sie, ihr eigenes Verlangen mit Jason ein Bier oder jegliches andere Getränk zu trinken war jedenfalls niedriger, als ihr Bedürfnis, einem brütenden Drachenweibchen die Eier zu stehlen, so viel stand fest. Aber sie hatte eine Rolle zu spielen und sich gewissen Gepflogenheiten zu widersetzen, würde sie nicht glaubwürdiger machen. Das war der Grund, aus dem sie noch lebte, weil sie ihre Rolle zu spielen wusste, egal wie wenig es ihr manchmal gefiel.

„Macht den Tisch frei," fuhr Jason ein paar Männer an, die einen Tisch am Fenster belagerten.

Keiner von ihnen wagte zu widersprechen, als sie aufstanden und an die Bar wanderten.

„Wie wunderbar, dass sie unsere Befehle so leicht befolgen, nicht wahr?" fragte er.

„Ja, ziemlich angenehm," stimmte sie zu.

Er lächelte selbstzufrieden. Als ob es sein Verdienst wäre, dass Voldemort jetzt an der Macht war, bis vor ein paar Monaten war er ein niemand in den Reihen der Todesser gewesen und auch jetzt gehörte er nicht zu denen, die für Voldemort wirklich wichtig waren. Arroganter Idiot.

„Also meine liebe Samantha, was trinken wir?"

„Wein?"

Meine liebe Samantha? Das wurde ja immer besser, gleich würde er ihr einen Antrag machen.

„Zwei Gläser Elfenwein, schnell," wies er die Bedienung an, die sich beeilte, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, so dass kurz darauf zwei Gläser vor ihnen standen.

„Also meine Liebe," wandte er sich wieder an sie, „ich finde wir sollten anstoßen, auf die Erfolge des dunklen Lords und darauf, dass uns das immer wieder zusammenbringt."

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Jason," erwiderte sie.

Sie lächelte ihn an und erwiderte das Lächeln. Seine Hand umschloss ihre, die auf dem Tisch lag, als sie ihrer Gläser erhoben. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf, das würde sicherlich ein reizender Abend werden.

* * *

„Und wie hat der dunkle Lord auf deinen Bericht reagiert?" fragte Sam, als sie zwei Tage später mit ihren Eltern zu Abend aß.

„Er war nicht erfreut, wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst," erwiderte Bellatrix.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir. Will er das wir es wieder versuchen?"

„Er scheint meinem Urteilsvermögen und meiner Loyalität zu trauen. Er weiß, dass ich alles tun würde um ihn zufrieden zu stellen und er weiß, dass ich ihm nie leichtfertig berichten würde, ein Auftrag sei nicht erfüllbar."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage," erwiderte sie leicht genervt.

„Dein Tonfall, Samantha," sagte ihr Vater auch sogleich leise.

„Er hat mir nicht gesagt, wie genau er weiter vorgehen will. Doch er will zunächst nicht, dass wir erneut versuchen die Zauber zu brechen."

„Wird er es selbst versuchen?"

„Wie du sehr genau weißt, maße ich mir nicht an, Vermutungen über die Pläne unseres Meisters anzustellen, Samantha."

„Verzeihung Mutter," murmelte sie.

Sie griff nach ihrem Weinkelch um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

„Hat einer von euch mit Lucius und Narcissa gesprochen?" fragte sie dann.

Rodolphus schnaubte spöttisch, während Bellatrix nur leicht verärgert den Mund verzog, ehe sie antwortete,

„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten sind sie nicht glücklich mit der kürzlichen Änderung in der Rangordnung. Doch ich habe Narcissa gesagt, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen können, dass sie nach all dem noch immer zum inneren Kreis gehören.

Dracos Verrat war der Gipfel der Schande und er hat den Plänen unseres Meisters geschadet. Der dunkle Lord hätte in dieser Nacht Harry Potter getötet, wenn dieser elende Feigling uns nicht verraten hätte. Und Harry Potters Tod und der Tod seiner Schwester hätte ihre Eltern zu Fall gebracht. Schwächlinge, sich von solch niederen Gefühlen beeinflussen zu lassen.

Ohne Dracos Verrat jedenfalls, wäre der Triumph des Dunklen Lords endgültig gewesen, so jedoch bleiben einige Ärgernisse, die beseitigt werden müssen. Und nach Dracos Verrat haben sie weitere Fehler gemacht, dumme Fehler, und dafür zahlen sie nun. Das ist nicht unsere Schuld, egal wie Lucius und Narcissa darüber denken. Wir sind nicht auf ihre Kosten in der Gunst unseres Meisters gestiegen."

* * *

Mit nachdenklicher Miene lauschte James dem, was Sam über Voldemorts Pläne bezüglich Hogwarts erzählte, wobei sie zugegeben nicht allzu viele Informationen hatte und einiges reine Spekulation war. Seit Voldemort seinen Todessern Ende November den Befehl gegeben hatte, sie sollten die Schutzzauber durchbrechen, waren die Lehrer in Hogwarts in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen, doch die Zauber hatten sich in den folgenden Wochen als Widerstandsfähig erwiesen.

Nun hatte Voldemort also beschlossen, dass es sinnlos wäre, wenn seine Todesser weiterhin dieser Aufgabe nachgehen würden. Aber James wusste, dass Voldemort nicht einfach so aufgeben würde, er war sich sicher, dass sich im Kopf des Schwarzmagiers bereits ein neuer Plan formte, mit dem er versuchen würde, Harry in seine widerlichen Finger zu bekommen.

_Nur über meine Leiche, Bastard_, dachte James.

„Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass es sich für uns vorteilhaft auswirken wird, sollte er beschließen sich selbst darum zu kümmern," murmelte Lily neben ihm.

„Ich mir auch nicht, obwohl ich glaube, dass nicht mal er die Chance hat die Zauber zu brechen."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber wenn er selbst scheitert, dann wird er etwas anderes versuchen, nicht wahr?"

„Er kann versuchen was er will, solange er die Zauber nicht bricht und unsere Kinder nur einmal auf uns hören, hat er keine Chance an Harry heran zu kommen."

Er legte soviel Zuversicht in seine Worte wie er konnte. Es half ihnen nicht, sich den Kopf über Eventualitäten zu zerbrechen, die vielleicht niemals eintreten würden. Sam hatte ihren Bericht beendet und Remus fasste jetzt kurz zusammen, wie die Arbeiten des Fluchthelferteams vorangingen.

„Einige Muggelstämmige und Halbblüter sagen natürlich, sie wollen nicht fliehen und bitten um Kontakt zum Orden," erklärte er, „wir haben ihnen empfohlen, ihre Häuser mit starken Schutzzaubern zu umgeben und gesagt wir würden sie kontaktieren."

„Das werde ich tun," sagte Albus, „ich werde es selbst machen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie Vertrauenswürdig sind. Vielen Dank Remus."

Der Blick des Schulleiters wanderte nun zu James.

„Wie wollen die Auroren weiterhin vorgehen? Ihr habt euch in den letzten Monaten zurück gehalten was direkte Angriffe angeht, plant ihr das weiterhin so zu Handhaben?"

„Es war Sams Empfehlung, die uns dazu veranlasst hat. Wir beschränken uns im Moment auf den Schutz der Menschen. Ich hatte allerdings den Eindruck, dass die Todesser wieder etwas unvorsichtiger werden, also sollten wir in ein paar Wochen vielleicht erneut versuchen, einige zu verhaften."

Fragend sah er zu Sam, die nickte.

„Stimmt schon, sie werden wieder unvorsichtiger, denken anscheinend, sie hätten euch verschreckt. Eine Zeit lang gab es sogar das Gerücht, du wärst in dem Hinterhalt im August gestorben, aber inzwischen hat sich das wieder gelegt. Übrigens hat Voldemort ein paar Todessern den Auftrag gegeben, euer Gefängnis aufzuspüren, es ist sicher keins seiner wichtigeren Ziele, aber ihr solltet vielleicht die Wachen intensivieren."

„In Ordnung. Es sollte zwar eigentlich nicht aufspürbar sein, aber man weiß ja nie."

* * *

Weihnachten rückte immer näher und solange Lily sich in Godrics Hollow aufhielt, konnte sie sich fast einbilden, dass alles ganz normal wäre. Sie und Sarah hatten das ganze Haus weihnachtlich dekoriert. Mit Josh als fleißigem kleinen Helfer, der allerdings mehr Chaos angerichtet hatte als irgendetwas sonst.

James, Sirius und Remus benahmen sich in dieser vorweihnachtlichen Atmosphäre mehr denn je wie Kinder. Und Dora klagte über den immer dicker werdenden Babybauch und darüber, dass das Baby es wagte, sie regelmäßig zu treten. Doch natürlich sah Lily das Leuchten in ihren Augen, das davon zeugte, wie sehr sie sich darauf freute, dass Baby in drei Monaten in den Armen zu halten.

Voldemort blieb seltsam ruhig. Hin und wieder mussten die Auroren Menschen in Sicherheit bringen, die seinen Zorn auf sich gezogen hatten, doch wenn man es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte man erwarten können, Voldemort selbst bereite sich auf ein rauschendes Weihnachtsfest vor. Der Gedanke war allerdings so absurd, dass Lily tatsächlich bei der Vorstellung lachen musste.

„Kommen eure Kinder eigentlich über Weihnachten nach Hause?" fragte Dora eines Abends an Lily gewandt.

Sie saßen im behaglichen Wohnzimmer, das Feuer im Kamin brannte und von Dora abgesehen hielten sie alle schön warme Tassen mit Glühwein in den Händen.

„Darüber habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht," erwiderte Lily.

Sie hatte sich an James gekuschelt, der ein merkwürdig angespanntes Gesicht machte und tief in Gedanken versunken schien. Wahrscheinlich grübelte er wieder einmal über die Frage nach, was Voldemorts nächster Schachzug sein würde. Unabhängig davon, ob es dabei primär um Harry ging, darum den Orden zu demoralisieren oder um bloße Zerstörung, war sie sicher, dass der nächste Schlag brutal und schmerzhaft werden würde.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck des Glühweins, der ihr angenehm warm die Kehle hinab rann. Sie konzentrierte sich aus das warme Gefühl, ehe sie sich wieder der Unterhaltung zuwandte.

„Eigentlich könnten sie, oder? Sie können alle hier wohnen, Harry, Lucy, Hermine, Neville und die Weasleys und wir machen unser traditionelles Essen, so wie jedes Jahr, ein bisschen Normalität, wäre doch schön... nur für ein paar Tage."

„Und du glaubst ernsthaft, wenn wir sie alle hier einquartieren, steht das Haus nach Weihnachten noch?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Mir gefällt die Idee," meinte Sarah, „ein bisschen Normalität."

„Also ich finde, damit ist es beschlossen," meinte James.

„Dann denk bei deiner beschlossenen Sache an Draco," erinnerte Sirius ihn, „wenn ich ein halbwegs anständiger Vormund sein will, dann müssen wir ihn auch einladen."

„Schön von mir aus. Sie scheinen sich alle sowieso besser mit ihm zu verstehen, also was soll's."

Er machte kein glückliches Gesicht, schien aber bereit die Anwesenheit des Slytherins zu ertragen.

„Ich fürchte allerdings, dass dann Hermine, Ginny und Lucy und Harry, Ron und Neville Zimmer teilen müssen."

„Was sicherlich eine Katastrophe für sie ist," erwiderte Lily.

„Hm, bevor wir hier alles planen, sollten wir vielleicht Arthur, Molly, Alice und Frank über diese wunderbare Idee aufklären," erinnerte Remus.

Ebendies tat Lily am nächsten Tag und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hielten die anderen ebenfalls viel davon, ein großes Weihnachtsfest zu veranstalten. Molly hätte Ginny und Ron zwar auch gerne im Fuchsbau gehabt, doch Sicherheit ging vor, weshalb sie ihre jüngsten Kinder lieber unter dem Schutz des Fideliuszaubers wusste. Neville wäre im Haus seiner Eltern natürlich ebenso sicher gewesen, wie in Godrics Hollow, doch so wie Alice und Frank ihn kannten, würde er die Feiertage eher zusammen mit seinen Freunden in Godrics Hollow verbringen wollen.

Die Kinder reagierten erfreut auf die Möglichkeit über Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen. Diese Möglichkeit wurde nur denen eingeräumt, deren Eltern im Orden waren und den meisten wurde von ihren Eltern geraten, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, damit ihre Sicherheit gewährleistet war. („Ein Hoch auf den Fideliuszauber," meinte Harry dazu nur.)

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage verliefen in guter alter Tradition, ein Festmahl am Abend des 24. Dezember, Geschenke am Morgen des 25. (wobei die Ausbeute in diesem Jahr eher Mager ausfiel, denn wo sollte man auch Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen, wenn überall Todesser herumliefen.)

Doch die Stimmung war bei allen Anwesenden Großartig. Lily stellte überrascht fest, dass Bill inzwischen mit Fleur Delacour zusammen war. Die beiden ließen sich kaum voneinander trennen und wirkten sehr verliebt. Charlie erzählte ihr später am Abend des 25. die ganze Geschichte, die für Lily recht amüsant war. Charlie selbst wirkte ein wenig geknickt, was wohl daran lag, dass Sam durch die Weihnachtsfeier mit ihrer eigenen Familie von dieser fern gehalten wurde. Als sie es jedoch spät am Abend doch noch schaffte, zu ihnen zu stoßen hellte sich die Stimmung des zweitältesten Weasley merklich auf.

* * *

Charlie war es natürlich längst gewöhnt, Weihnachten ohne Sam zu feiern. Sie hatte familiäre Verpflichtungen und diese zu versäumen hätte ihre Eltern misstrauisch gemacht und sie in Gefahr gebracht. Alles vernünftige Gründe, aus denen sie jetzt noch nicht bei ihm sein konnte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich nicht das Gegenteil wünschte.

Gerade heute, wo es ihm vorkam, als wäre er von lauter glücklichen Paaren umgeben. Lily und James, Sirius und Sarah, Alice und Frank, Remus und Dora, die gerade eng nebeneinander saßen, wobei Remus Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhte und sie beide so glücklich miteinander und dem kleinen Baby waren. Eine richtige Familie. Seine Eltern natürlich, die schon solange verheiratet waren. Bill und Fleur, die seit dem Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig ganz offensichtlich auf Wolken schwebten. Ron und Hermine die so offensichtlich miteinander flirteten, dass Rons Freundin und Hermines Freund vor Eifersucht wahrscheinlich geplatzt wäre, wenn sie davon gewusst hätten.

Gut, Ginny, die Zwillinge, Harry, Lucy, Neville und Draco waren auch alleine doch die sieben saßen zusammen auf dem Boden und spielten Karten und schienen einfach glücklich zu sein. Selbst Draco schien wie selbstverständlich zu ihnen zu gehören. Jane unterhielt sich angeregt mit Sarah und Lily und fühlte sich offenbar ebenfalls wohl umgeben von ihren Freunden. Nur er fühlte sich merkwürdig fehl am Platz, bis im Flur ein Apparations-Knall ertönte, den nur eine Person verursacht haben konnte und er spürte, wie sein Mund sich zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog, als er sich umwandte um zu sehen, wie Samantha das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus, dass es ihm für einen Moment den Atem verschlug, das passierte ihm immer wieder, selbst nach all den Jahren, die sie nun schon zusammen waren. Sie trug ein schwarzes knielanges und schulterfreies Kleid, dass eher schlicht geschnitten war, jedoch ihre langen Beine betonte, was Charlie nur recht sein konnte. Er überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen um sie zu küssen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten," flüsterte er danach in ihre Haar, zunächst nicht bereit, sie wieder los zu lassen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten," flüsterte sie ebenfalls.

Schließlich ließ er sie doch los, damit sie die anderen begrüßen konnte doch gleich danach, während Lily ihr ein Glas Wein reichte, schlang er von hinten beide Arme um ihre Taille um ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schien die Berührung ebenso zu genießen, wie er selbst. Er hauchte einen Kuss in ihren Nacken, der nicht von Haaren verdeckt war, weil diese zu einem eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt waren.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, kommt noch jemand auf den Gedanken du würdest mich mögen," neckte sie ihn.

„Wäre das schlimm?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Wie war euer Weihnachtsfest?"

„Großartig, meine Eltern haben heute Abend ein Dinner gegeben, die Gesellschaft war also wirklich erlesen."

Er lachte über den offensichtlichen Sarkasmus.

„Mein Vater und Lucius haben sich verbal zerfleischt, Lucius ist wohl der Meinung, dass er eigentlich da sein sollte, wo mein Vater ist. Also, alle waren in total weihnachtlicher Stimmung."

„Jetzt bist du ja hier," tröstete er sie.

„Ja und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

Er ließ sie ihren Wein austrinken, ehe er sie bat ihn nach draußen zu begleiten. Er wollte einen Moment mit ihr allein, einen Moment, der nur ihnen beiden gehörte und der von niemandem unterbrochen werden sollte. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie durch den Garten gingen, vorbei an dem Spielplatz und in Richtung des Sees, dessen vereiste Oberfläche im Mondlicht glitzerte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst," sagte er leise.

Er hatte die Arme wieder um sie geschlungen, während sie gemeinsam in den Nachthimmel blickten, an dem die Sterne funkelten.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, die ganzen letzten Tage. Schließlich ist Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe und das sollte man auch mit Menschen verbringen die man liebt oder?"

„Und du liebst mich?"

„Ja."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Er wusste, dass sie jetzt lächelte und dass ihre Augen leuchteten, weil sie es liebte, wenn er ihr sagte, was er fühlte.

„Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich und ich werde es dir jetzt geben, aber bevor du irgendwas sagst, will ich, dass du mich ausreden lässt."

„Okay," erwiderte sie.

Sie sah ihn jetzt neugierig an. Er atmete tief ein, ehe er die Hand in seine Hosentasche schob und den Ring herausholte, den er schon den ganzen Abend bei sich hatte. Sam schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sie den Ring sah.

„Ich lieb dich, Sam," begann er, „und ich möchte dich heiraten. Ich weiß, wir haben darüber schon öfter gesprochen und ich weiß auch, dass es vollkommen unmöglich ist, solange dieser Krieg andauert. Wir haben immer wieder gesagt, später. Aber was ist, wenn es kein später gibt? Es gibt keine Garantien in diesem Krieg, weder für dich noch für mich. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte. Und deswegen," er kniete sich vor ihr in den Schnee, „Samantha, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Er sah zu ihr hoch. Ihre grauen Augen sprühten regelrecht vor Freude und sie nickte,

„Ja, natürlich will ich dich heiraten!"

Er nahm ihre Hand um den Ring darauf zu schieben, silbern, mit Saphiren besetzt. Dann stand er wieder auf um sie in einen langen Kuss zu ziehen.

* * *

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage waren inzwischen vorüber, doch bis Neujahr würden die Schüler noch in Godrics Hollow bleiben.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Überrascht blickte Harry zu seinem Vater hoch.

„Sicher, warum nicht," erwiderte er.

„Komm mit, lass uns ein Stück gehen."

Harry zog Schuhe und einen Winterumhang an und folgte dann seinem Vater nach draußen, der sich zunächst allerdings in Schweigen hüllte, während er Harry immer weiter von Haus wegführte.

„Dad, mach's nicht so spannend," beschwerte Harry sich, nachdem sie den See halb umrundet hatten.

James blieb stehen und drehte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu ihm um, „Kannst du ein bisschen Spannung nicht vertragen?"

„Nicht wenn ich weiß, dass du mit mir über etwas furchtbar Ernstes reden willst," erwiderte Harry.

„Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass es was furchtbar ernstes ist?" fragte James.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, „Wir laufen seit einer Viertelstunde durch den Schnee."

„Vielleicht will ich dir nur zeigen, wie schön unser Grundstück ist."

„Dad!"

James Grinsen verblasste.

„Ich will mit dir über Voldemort reden."

„Warum?"

„Also ich dachte zumindest das wäre offensichtlich."

„Ja, schon klar, ich bin der einzige der ihn besiegen kann. Aber ich dachte das Duelltraining und alles wäre dazu da, mich darauf vorzubereiten."

„Das ist es auch, aber darum geht es mir gar nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Als ich sechzehn war, war meine größten Sorge, wie ich Lily dazu überrede mit mir auszugehen und wie ich Filch oder den Slytherins einen guten Streich spielen kann und das, wie ich zu meiner Schande zugeben muss, nicht immer in dieser Reihenfolge."

Harry grinste leicht, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, worauf James hinaus wollte.

„Du wiederum hast inzwischen dreimal Voldemort persönlich gegenüber gestanden, mit Todessern gekämpft und du warst bereit, dein Leben gegen Lucys einzutauschen und das alles zählt nicht zu den Dingen, die ich mir für dich gewünscht habe, als du geboren wurdest und es sind auch keine Dinge, um die sich Teenager normalerweise Sorgen sollten."

„Das ist alles nicht so schlimm," erwiderte Harry schnell, „ist ja nicht so, als ob es mir irgendwie schlecht ginge. Was Lucy passiert ist, ist viel schlimmer, besonders wenn man bedenkt, wie unfair es war, sie da mit rein zu ziehen."

„Was Voldemort Lucy angetan hat..." Harry sah wie sich James Hände zu Fäusten ballten, „das war... nun ich dachte nicht, dass mein Hass auf ihn noch steigerungsfähig wäre, aber was Lucy passiert ist, ist nicht der Grund aus dem ich mit dir reden wollte. Ich will über das reden, was dir passiert ist und noch passieren wird. Und vor allem darüber wie es dir dabei geht."

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm die Richtung gefiel, in die sein Vater das Gespräch lenkte. Seine Gefühle hatte er in jüngster Zeit nicht gerade mit seinen Eltern erörtert und eigentlich hatte er auch nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, damit wieder anzufangen. Abwartend sah er seinen Vater an, hoffend, dass er ihm noch für eine Weile das Reden überlassen konnte.

„Nachdem ihr aus der Kammer des Schreckens zurück gekommen seit, als wir in Dumbledores Büro saßen, da hast du was gesagt über das ich die letzten Monate immer wieder nachgedacht habe. Du sagtest, dass du gehofft hast, es könnte dir helfen, zu wissen was Voldemort in seiner Schulzeit getan hat. Und als du das gesagt hast da klangst du so verzweifelt. Als wäre das so was wie deine letzte Hoffnung gewesen und mir ist klar geworden, dass wir überhaupt nicht darüber geredet haben, wie du dich fühlst."

Harry zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sprach, „Ich komm schon damit klar. Ich meine ich hab ja nicht gerade darum gebeten, der eine zu sein, der Voldemort besiegen kann, aber... na ja, es gibt wohl nicht so viel, was ich daran ändern kann."

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht."

„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich es kann," brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, „was ist, wenn er mich tötet? Dann gibt es niemanden mehr, der ihn besiegen kann, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was dann passieren würde und..." er beendete den Satz nicht, doch Harry sah Angst in seinen Augen. Und das war tatsächlich die größte Angst seines Vaters, dass ihm etwas zustieß, oder Lucy.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich jemals die Stärke aufbringen soll, Voldemort zu besiegen, egal was ich tue, ich werde doch niemals die magische Macht haben, die er hat."

„Voldemort ist sehr mächtig. Ein weniger mächtiger Magier wäre wahrscheinlich gestorben bei dem versuch, einen Horkrux zu schaffen, von sechs ganz zu schweigen. Aber bei all seiner Macht und Intelligenz fehlt ihm jede Menschlichkeit und jedes Gefühl ich glaube, dass es am Ende das sein wird, was dich ihm überlegen macht."

Harry lächelte, „Vielen Dank, Dumbledore."

James grinste. „Das war ernst gemeint."

„Aber wie sollen Gefühle und Menschlichkeit ihn besiegen können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, dass du der Einzige sein wirst, der am Ende weiß, wann er wie handeln muss."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mich das aufbaut."

„Mir gefällt das auch nicht besonders. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich dir eine Patentlösung liefern könnte, wie genau du ihn umbringen kannst. Aber alles was ich tun kann, ist dir das beizubringen, was ich übers Kämpfen weiß. Und man sagt mir nach, ich wäre ein guter Kämpfer, also hoffe ich, dass es dir helfen wird."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Ich meine ich will schließlich nicht sterben, oder so."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein."

Harry lachte, „Dachtest du, ich hätte einen Todeswunsch?"

„Nicht viele fünfzehnjährige sind ohne einen zweiten Gedanken bereit ihr Leben gegen das eines anderen Menschen auszutauschen."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sterben wollte und dass ich keine Angst davor hatte."

„Ich weiß, ich hab schließlich deinen Brief gelesen und ich war derjenige, der dich gefunden hat."

„Jaah... ich hab dich geschlagen."

„Allerdings und ich kann dir sagen, das hat wehgetan."

„Wäre schlecht wenn nicht."

James lachte und auch Harry grinste.

„Immerhin beherrschst du Kämpfen ohne Zauberstab."

„Ja, das kann hin und wieder ganz nützlich sein," erwiderte er und dachte flüchtig an Melanies Bruder.

Sie schlenderten inzwischen wieder zurück in Richtung des Hauses.

„Dad, wie viele Freundinnen hattest du vor Mum?" James stieß ein sehr seltsames Hüsteln aus.

„Wie genau definierst du Freundin?"

„Mädchen mit denen du entweder ein Date hattest oder Körperkontakt der über Umarmen hinaus geht."

„Ähm, ein paar..."

„Gut. Also findest du es nicht, wie soll ich sagen, moralisch verwerflich, ähm, körperlichen Kontakt außerhalb einer Beziehung zu haben?"

Nun brach James in lautes Lachen aus.

„Das ist nicht witzig," beschwerte Harry sich.

„Okay, seit wann kommst du wieder mit Beziehungsproblemen zu mir?"

„Lucy kam vor ein paar Wochen in den Raum der Wünsche wo ich gerade, na ja, beschäftigt war. Und danach durfte ich mir von ihr anhören, dass ich mir mehr Gedanken über die Gefühle der betreffenden Mädchen machen sollte."

„Also ich war nie der große Herzensbrecher, das war Sirius, kennst du die Geschichte von ihm und Nicole? Ich bin immer ein paar mal mit ihnen ausgegangen, hab ausprobiert wie weit ich gehen konnte und wenn ich keine Lust mehr hatte, habe ich Schluss gemacht. Das lief immer in Zeiträumen von zwei Wochen bis zu drei Monaten, oder so. Also genau genommen, hattest du mit Cho eine ernst zu nehmendere Beziehung, als ich jemals vor Lily hatte."

Nun war es an Harry zu lachen.

* * *

Die restlichen Tage bis Silvester vergingen schnell und am zweiten Januar wurden die Schüler wieder in der Schule erwartet. Dort ging das Leben weiterhin seinen gewohnten Gang. Mitte Januar konnten die meisten die Apparationsübungen abschließen. Es gab zwar noch ein paar Nachzügler die immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit hatten, doch Harry und seine Freunde zählten zu ihrer aller Erleichterung nicht dazu.

Während der Januar sich nun dem Ende zuneigte, hatten sie wieder ein bisschen mehr Freizeit, doch Harry kam es so vor, als würde ihm dies überhaupt nichts nützen, weil die Lehrer sie mit Hausaufgaben ausreichend beschäftigten. Besagte Hausaufgaben versuchte er auch zu erledigen, als er – zu seinem Verdruss alleine – im Raum der Wünsche saß.

Von dieser Einsamkeit wurde er allerdings erlöst, als Ginny den Raum der Wünsche betrat. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn sah und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen.

„Na, was macht Hogwarts' größter Mädchenschwarm so ganz alleine im Raum der Wünsche?"

Er grinste, „Das fragen sich alle Mädchen, oder?"

„Na du bist ja gar nicht von dir selbst überzeugt, wie? Und lässt du mich an dem großen Geheimnis teilhaben?"

„Also erstens ist ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein nie verkehrt. Zweitens ich mache Hausaufgaben. Und drittens bin ich gar kein Frauenheld."

„Also Lucy lässt da was anderes verlauten."

„Zu meiner Verteidigung, es waren seit Oktober drei Mädchen und seit Lucys Standpauke und dem Drama mit Melanie und ihrem Bruder lief bei mir überhaupt nichts mehr."

Ginny grinste, „schon seit zwei Monaten enthaltsam, Mr. Potter? Da bin ich aber stolz auf Sie."

„Halt die Klappe."

Sie lachte laut während er sich bemühen musste, seine eigene Belustigung nicht zu zeigen.

„Na ja, du bist erst seit Anfang Januar nicht mehr mit Michael zusammen, oder? Also gewinne ich das Duell der Enthaltsamkeit."

Ginny schnaubte spöttisch, „Also das ist jawohl was komplett anderes, immerhin war ich mit Michael fest zusammen, während das alles bei dir reines Vergnügen war. Du verlierst das Duell."

Er seufzte resignierend, „Okay, wir canceln das Duell einfach."

„Du hast Glück, heute ist mein großzügiger Tag. Aber erklär mir doch mal, warum du nicht einfach mit Melanie oder irgendeinem anderen Mädchen zusammen gekommen bist, wäre das nicht für dich einfacher gewesen?"

„Das erschien mir nicht fair. Ich hatte an niemandem wirklich Interesse und ich dachte, dass ich ihnen so weniger weh tun würde, als wenn ich fest mit jemandem zusammen komme. Aber zumindest in Melanies Fall hat das ganz offensichtlich nicht funktioniert."

„Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht, nachdem ich dein blaues Auge gesehen habe..."

„Damit werdet ihr mich für den Rest meines Lebens aufziehen, was? Dabei hab ich ihm fast den Kiefer gebrochen."

„Auf jeden Fall, aber jetzt klär mich doch mal auf, welche Bedingungen muss ein Mädchen erfüllen, um das ehrliches Interesse des großen Harry Potter zu erregen?"

„Ziemlich neugierig heute, wie?"

„Du kennst mich, ich werd nicht locker lassen, bevor ich meine Antworten habe, also erzähl."

Sie grinste frech und Harry hob die Hände zum Zeichen seiner bedingungslosen Kapitulation, wohl wissend, dass sie tatsächlich nicht locker lassen würde, ehe er ihr alles erzählt hatte, was sie wissen wollte.

„Hm, also lass mich mal überlegen... das Mädchen meiner Träume... sie muss Quidditch mögen, sie muss Sinn für Humor haben und ein guter Streich hin und wieder sollte sie auch nicht stören, ich muss mit ihr Spaß haben können, aber ich muss ihr auch vertrauen können, sie muss mich und meine Situation verstehen, sie muss genauso bereit sein, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, sie muss tough sein, sie... warum grinst du?"

Er sah sie irritiert an, bis ihm schlagartig klar wurde, was so lustig war.

„Das klang als würde ich dich beschreiben."

„Ein bisschen." Sie grinste noch immer belustigt.

„Okay, du bist dran, ich hab mich für heute lächerlich genug gemacht."

„Also mein Traumtyp, er muss lustig sein und mutig, Quidditchspieler natürlich, größer als ich, aber nicht zu riesig, schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und als ganz besonderes extra wäre eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn super... Moment mal, habe ich jetzt _dich_ beschrieben?"

„Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig, Ginny?" fragte Harry mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Nein."

„Das bedeutet Krieg!" Mit diesen Worten warf er ein Kissen auf Ginny.

Sie sprang von Sofa auf und griff sich ebenfalls eines der Wurfgeschosse. Harry wich ihrem Kissen aus, das hinter ihm an eine Wand klatschte.

„Fang mich doch Potter!"

„Renn um dein Leben!"

Er stürmte auf sie zu, doch sie wich ihm aus und rannte auf die andere Seite des Sofas. Harry folgte ihr, doch sie umrundete das Sofa bereits zum zweiten Mal. Mit einem eleganten Sprung überwand Harry die Sofalehne und landete direkt vor Ginny, die gespielt panisch aufkreischte.

„Ha!"

Triumphierend stieß er sie auf das Sofa und beugte sich über sie, damit er ihre Hände mit seinen an die Armlehne pinnen konnte.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Ginny herausfordernd.

„Zufällig weiß ich genau, wie kitzelig du bist, es gibt also kein Entkommen."

„Nein! Gnade!"

Sie funkelten einander weiterhin herausfordernd an, beide mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren braun, fiel ihm plötzlich auf, er hatte das natürlich gewusst, aber nie zuvor hatte er gesehen, dass sie innen die Farbe von Karamell hatten und nach außen hin dunkler wurden und dass da diese winzigen Sprenkel waren, die ihn an flüssiges Gold erinnerten. Er merkte nicht, wie sein Grinsen langsam verblasste und wie das herausfordernde Funkeln in seinen Augen einem verwirrten, fragenden Ausdruck wich.

Er bemerkte aber sehr wohl, dass die gleiche Veränderung auch auf Ginnys Gesicht zu beobachten war. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich ganz leicht, als ob sie fragen wollte „Was...?" Aber sie hatte keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn ohne sich bewusst dafür zu entscheiden, beugte Harry den Kopf zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Seine Hände gaben nun endlich ihre frei und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken. Seine Zunge tastete vorsichtig nach dem schmalen Spalt zwischen ihren Lippen, die sich weiter öffneten, so dass seine Zunge vollständig in ihren Mund eindringen konnte.

Zunächst zögerlich erkundete er ihren Mund, dann jedoch begann sie mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine zu stoßen um sich dann schnell wieder zurück zu ziehen. Er ging auf dieses Spiel ein und sie begannen einander zu necken, bis ihre Zungen einen regelrechten Kampf miteinander führten, den allerdings keiner von ihnen gewinnen konnte. Schließlich unterbrachen sie den Kuss, beide heftig atmend. Harry wartete einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie erneut küsste.

Der zweite Kuss war langsamer, zärtlicher. Sie nahmen sich mehr Zeit die Berührung zu genießen und den Mund des anderen zu erforschen. Doch auch dieses mal mussten sie irgendwann voneinander ablassen um zu neuem Atem zu kommen. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass er inzwischen halb auf Ginny lag, deren Hände sich inzwischen in seine Haare gegraben hatten. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Ausdruck darin war merkwürdig verschleiert und da waren immer noch Spuren der Verwirrung aber eindeutig auch Freude.

Doch dann begann sich der Ausdruck zu verändern und Schock mischte sich in die anderen Emotionen und verdrängte sie schließlich völlig. Ihre Hände lösten sich aus seinen Haaren und sie begann sich unter ihm zu winden. Er richtete sich auf und rückte von ihr weg, so dass sie sich ebenfalls hinsetzen konnte, worüber sie erleichtert schien. Nervös zupfte sie an ihrer Schuluniform herum und vermied den Blick in seine Richtung. Ein sehr peinliches Schweigen trat ein, wie er es mit ihr noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Ginny?" unterbrach er es schließlich.

Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu ihm, ehe sie ihn wieder abwandte.

„Ja?"

„Alles okay?"

„Jaah klar, was sollte sein? Das war schließlich nur ein Kuss, oder?"

„Ja, na ja, zwei genau genommen."

„Ja stimmt, zwei. Aber na ja, das war halt ein komischer Moment. Hätte dir auch mit Debbie oder Hermine passieren können, oder?"

„Jaah, wahrscheinlich."

„Wie auch immer, ich muss weg... Bibliothek."

Und schon war sie aufgesprungen und verschwand durch die Tür. Einige Minuten starrte Harry die Tür an, ehe sein Hirn wieder das tat, wozu es da war: Denken. Eins stand fest, was da gerade passiert war, wäre ihm mit Debbie nicht passiert und mit Hermine erst recht nicht. Und der Kuss, oder vielmehr die Küsse, waren viel zu intensiv gewesen um sie als das Ergebnis eines komischen Moments abzutun.

Er stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Das alles ließ nur einen Schluss zu, aber das durfte und konnte nicht sein, es ging schließlich um Ginny. Ginny, die er schon kannte, seit sie beide Babys gewesen waren. Mit der er seine Kindheit verbracht und allen in ihrem Umkreis Streiche gespielt hatte. Mit der er die schlimmsten Ängste geteilt hatte und die sich zusammen mit ihm in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte. Ginny, deren Augen so wunderschön waren. Die tatsächlich alles war, was er sich von einem Mädchen wünschte und von deren Kuss seine Lippen noch immer brannten.

„Scheiße!"

Ron würde ihn umbringen, aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellte er fest, dass ihm das egal war.

Bibliothek, hatte sie gesagt, ja ganz bestimmt. Zum Glück hatte er die Karte bei sich und brauchte nicht lange um den mit Ginny Weasley beschrifteten Punkt zu entdecken, der soeben das Schloss verließ. Er griff nach seinem Umhang, schob Zauberstab und Karte in eine Tasche und rannte los.

* * *

AN: Das war Kapitel 24... wie passend. Da sitze ich hier bei kuscheligen 30 Grad und schreibe über Weihnachten, Schnee und Eis.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Und keine Sorge, nach der ganzen Romantik in diesem Kapitel gibt es im nächsten wieder mehr Action, ihr dürft also gespannt sein.

Ich bin übrigens ein bisschen Enttäuscht, dass so wenige sich die Mühe machen, Reviews zu schreiben. Ich sehe, dass ihr da seid und mitlest, wenn ihr die Zeit zum lesen habt, dann ist es doch wohl auch nicht zu zeitaufwendig, ein Review zu schreiben, oder? Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen, wenn es dieses Mal mehr Reviews gibt.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

lg Sanny


	26. Kapitel 25 Das Hogsmeade Ultimatum

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 25

Das Hogsmeade-Ultimatum

* * *

Ginny lief so schnell sie konnte, ohne zu rennen. Was hatte sie gerade nur getan, wie dumm konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein? Harry, wie hatte sie Harry küssen können? Wären um sie herum nicht so viele andere Schüler gewesen, hätte sie ihren Kopf wahrscheinlich ein paar mal gegen die nächst beste Wand geschlagen.

Ihr Plan war natürlich nicht eine Sekunde gewesen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, stattdessen trugen ihre Füße sie nach draußen. Sie atmete die kalte, klare Winterluft ein und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Okay Ginny, denk nach. Sie lief weiter ohne darauf zu achten wohin genau sie eigentlich lief.

Genau genommen war ja vorhin gar nichts passiert, (abgesehen vom besten Kuss ihres bisherigen Lebens). Sie hatten schließlich beide gesagt, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Es musste also niemand davon erfahren, das war das Wichtigste. Und sie und Harry konnten einfach weiterhin ganz normal miteinander umgehen, so wie es bisher immer gewesen war, das würden sie doch hinkriegen, oder?

Sie dachte an den Kuss zurück, an das Gefühl seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge. Und sie dachte an seine Augen und den Ausdruck darin, kurz bevor er sie geküsst hatte. Er hatte erst verwirrt ausgesehen, aber dann plötzlich, hatte er so ausgesehen, als hätte er etwas gefunden, das er sehr lange gesucht hatte und der Blick hatte ihr Schauer durch den Körper gejagt.

Sie würde Harry nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, ohne an diesen Blick zu denken. Und tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie längst erkannt, dass sie das überhaupt nicht wollte.

* * *

Harrys erster Versuch Ginny nach draußen zu folgen wurde von Professor McGonagall vereitelt, die ihn wütend darauf hinwies, dass Schüler das Schloss nach Anbruch der Dämmerung nicht verlassen durften. Ärgerlich rannte er hinauf in den Gryffindorturm um den Tarnumhang zu holen. Mit einem Blick auf die Karte stellte Harry fest, dass Ginny noch immer auf dem Schlossgelände herumwanderte.

Er hüllte sich in den Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Da ziemlich viele Schüler in den Gängen unterwegs waren, kam er nicht so schnell vorwärts, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, weswegen er erleichtert war, als er endlich die Eingangshalle erreichte. So unauffällig wie möglich öffnete er das Portal und schlüpfte hinaus. Ein erneuter Blick auf die Karte verriet ihm, wo genau Ginny umher wanderte und er beeilte sich um zu ihr zu gelangen.

Je weiter er sich vom Schloss entfernte, desto weniger Fußspuren konnte er im Schnee erkennen, bis da nur noch ein Paar war, dem er folgen konnte. Schließlich fand er Ginny, die sich auf einem Baumstumpf niedergelassen und den Kopf in ihre Hände gestützt hatte. Er zog den Tarnumhang aus und stopfte ihn in eine seiner Umhangtaschen

„Ginny?" flüsterte er schließlich um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Ihr Kopf zuckte hoch und sie starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Harry!"

Sie stand auf und machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte in seine Richtung.

„Hey," sagte er ziemlich lahm, als sie sich gegenüber standen.

Er hätte sich Ohrfeigen können, hatte er nicht den ganzen Weg Zeit gehabt, sich etwas geistreicheres zu überlegen als _hey_? Aber nein, er hatte darüber nachgedacht, dass es etwas romantisches hatte, Fußspuren im Schnee zu folgen.

„Wo kommst du her?" fragte sie schließlich nach einem viel zu langen Moment der Stille.

„Aus dem Schloss, McGonagall wollte mich erst nicht raus lassen, deswegen musste ich in den Turm rennen und den Tarnumhang holen."

„Und warum?"

„Weil..." Er zögerte, _komm schon Potter, alles oder nichts! _„Weil ‚komischer Moment' keine Erklärung für diesen Kuss ist und weil tatsächlich alles was ich über das Mädchen meiner Träume gesagt habe auf dich zutrifft und weil deine Augen aussehen wie Karamell und Gold und weil..."

Aber da hatte sie schon sein Gesicht in ihre Hände genommen und ihn geküsst. Er schlang die Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich.

„Das ist doch verrückt," murmelte Ginny irgendwann, die Lippen nur Zentimeter von seinen entfernt.

„Völlig verrückt, aber das passt doch zu uns, oder?"

„Zu uns? Uns, wie in Harry und Ginny?"

„Oder wie in Ginny und Harry."

Sie lachte, „Völlig verrückt," wiederholte sie.

Er löste seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte um ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, dann beugte er sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihr hinunter.

„Weißt du was das Lustigste wird?" fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

Sie hatten es inzwischen geschafft, ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen. Harry hatte allerdings noch immer einen Arm um Ginny geschlungen, als sie dicht nebeneinander über das Gelände gingen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Lucy, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Debbie..."

„Darüber werde ich erst nachdenken, wenn ich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr habe."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine clevere Idee ist."

„Ron wird mich umbringen."

„Wir müssen es ihnen schnell sagen... Merlin, dabei kann ich es selbst noch nicht glauben."

Harry lachte, „Ja, geht mir genauso. Aber eigentlich... na ja, wir waren wohl beide ein bisschen blind."

Keiner von beiden hatte darauf geachtet, wo genau sie eigentlich hingingen und erst nach einer ganzen Weile wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie sich in Richtung Hogsmeade bewegten.

„Sind wir überhaupt noch auf dem Schlossgelände?" fragte Ginny.

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Harry, „ist doch egal. Ich will sowieso noch nicht ins Schloss zurück."

Er drehte sie zu sich und zog ihr Gesicht zu seinem um sie zu küssen.

„Nein, ich auch nicht," sagte Ginny, mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich, weiter den Weg entlang. „Komm schon, mir ist danach zumute, was Verrücktes zu tun."

„Und da dachte ich, wir hätten heute schon genug verrückte Sachen getan!" Doch sie lachte und ließ sich von ihm mit sich ziehen.

* * *

Samantha befand sich inmitten einer großen Gruppe Todesser, die sich in der Empfangshalle von Voldemorts Hauptquartier versammelt hatte. Und wenn Voldemort eine so große Gruppe zusammenrief, dann bedeutete das selten etwas Gutes. Sie schätzte, dass es an die hundertfünfzig Todesser sein mussten, doch keiner der Umstehenden schien zu wissen, was genau vor sich ging.

Voldemort war noch nicht erschienen, doch es konnte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis er auftauchte. Sam sah Lucius in einiger Entfernung, kurz überlegte sie, ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas wusste, verwarf den Gedanken aber rasch wieder. Erstens stand sie offiziell über ihm, was es unwahrscheinlich machte, dass er mehr wusste als sie und zweitens, war ihr lieber Onkel alles andere als gut auf sie (und jeden anderen der über ihm stand) zu sprechen.

Innerlich hoffte sie, dass was auch immer Voldemort vorhatte, nicht sofort stattfinden würde, so dass sie Zeit haben würde, eine Warnung an den Orden zu schicken. Endlich öffnete sich eine der Türen und Voldemort betrat die Eingangshalle, gefolgt von Bellatrix und Rodolphus.

Augenblicklich verstummten jegliche Gespräche und die Haltung aller Anwesenden straffte sich. Die Augen waren auf Voldemort gerichtet, der seinerseits den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ.

„Heute Nacht," sagte Voldemort, „werden wir den Phönixorden zu Fall bringen."

Die Todesser schienen kollektiv den Atem anzuhalten, während sie auf weitere Informationen warteten.

„Unser Ziel ist Hogsmeade. Ich will, dass jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, die sich in diesem Dorf aufhält zusammen getrieben wird. Wir disapparieren sofort."

Die Todesser disapparierten ins Zentrum des Dorfes. Die höhergestellten Todesser, zu denen Sam gehörte, übernahmen das Kommando über kleinere Gruppen, die begannen sich im Dorf zu verteilen um die Menschen aus ihren Häusern zu holen und im Zentrum des Dorfes, wo Voldemort wartete, zusammen zu treiben.

Die Hand, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt, fühlte sich taub an, als sie diese hob um die Tür des ersten Hauses aufzusprengen. Sie und die zehn ihr unterstellten Todesser betraten das Haus. Ein Mann saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Ich bin reinblütig!" rief er, „ich kann's beweisen."

„Accio Zauberstab!" sagte Sam.

Der Mann hatte seinen Zauberstab, der jetzt vom Wohnzimmertisch in ihre Hand flog, nicht mal in die Hand genommen.

„Incarcerus!"

Die Hände des Mannes wurden gefesselt.

„Durchsucht das Haus," befahl Sam.

Die Todesser kamen dem Befehl kommentarlos nach, kurz darauf erschienen sie wieder im Wohnzimmer. Mit einer Frau, die bereits gefesselt war und drei Kindern, von denen das älteste etwa zehn Jahre alt sein musste.

„Ihr Zauberstab?" fragte Sam.

Der Stab wurde ihr ausgehändigt und wie den des Mannes verstaute sie ihn in ihrer Umhangtasche.

„Weiter!"

Sie verließen das Haus um zum nächsten zu gehen, in dem sich die Prozedur in ähnlicher Weise wiederholte. Als sie schließlich eine Gruppe von fünfzehn Personen zusammen hatten, trieben sie diese auf den Dorfplatz, wo Voldemort und einige weitere Todesser warteten, die die Gefangenen in Schacht halten sollten, während Sam mit den ihr unterstellten Todessern erneut losging um Menschen aus ihren Häusern zu treiben.

Etwa zwei Stunden später befand sich jeder, der in Hogsmeade gewesen war auf dem Dorfplatz. Die Menschen waren verängstigt, was man ihnen kaum verdenken konnte. Zusätzlich war es kalt und viele trugen nicht mehr als Schlafanzüge und Morgenmäntel. Die meisten Kinder zitterten erbärmlich, während sie sich an die Beine ihrer gefesselten Eltern klammerten.

Die Todesser hatten die Bewohner des Dorfes eingekreist und da sie bewaffnet waren und die Menschen nicht, schien der Gedanke an Flucht vollkommen absurd. Die Situation der Gefangenen verbesserte sich nicht, als Voldemort zusätzlich Dementoren herbei beorderte, die am Rande des Platzes patrouillierten. Es wurde noch kälter und die Erinnerungen, die die Dementoren die Menschen zu durchleben zwangen, ließen nicht wenige zittern und wimmern.

Kinder weinten, einige Erwachsene schrieen, geplagt von schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Sam unterdrückte ihr eigenes Schaudern._ Leichen... Ein Mann, gequält vom Cruciatusfluch, den _sie_ gesprochen hatte... ein Mädchen, dessen Kopf ihre Mutter abgetrennt hatte..._Reiß dich zusammen! Sie ballte die Hände in den Taschen zusammen und grub ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen. Der Schmerz half ihr, die Erinnerungen zurück zu drängen und sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren, in dem sie eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Voldemort, der jetzt ihrer Mutter zunickte. Die wiederum wandte sich an die ihr unterstellte Gruppe Todesser und sagte etwas, dass Sam aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte. Dann disapparierte Bellatrix mit den Todessern. Sam hätte in diesem Moment eine Menge gegeben, um zu dieser Gruppe zu gehören, nur um von den Dementoren und den Übelkeit erregenden Erinnerungen fort zu kommen. Doch ihre Befehle waren andere. Zumindest hätte sie gerne einen Patronus beschworen, der sie abschirmen konnte, doch kein Todesser beschwor jemals einen Patronus, den dunklen Kreaturen war schließlich befohlen, sie nicht anzugreifen, weshalb auch nicht die Notwendigkeit bestand, sich vor ihnen zu schützen. Dummerweise hatte sie dieses Bedürfnis sehr wohl.

„Ich bin sicher," erklang jetzt Voldemorts Stimme, „dass Sie sich fragen, was diese Versammlung zu bedeuten hat. Jeder hat wohl die Gerüchte über den Orden des Phönix gehört. Der Orden des Phönix, der sich dem geltenden Recht widersetzt unter der Leitung von Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, der den magischen Kindern Britanniens das Recht verweigert in Hogwarts gelehrt zu werden in dem er die Schule wenigen Auserwählten zur Verfügung stellt, die er für würdig hält.

Das alles tut dieser Orden zum angeblichen Schutz der Menschen, doch eigentlich vereinigt dieser Orden einen Haufen Feiglinge, die nicht damit Leben können, ihren Ruhm und ihre Macht verloren zu haben, an jene die dazu ausersehen sind, die Zaubererschaft in eine glorreiche Zukunft zu führen."

Die Todesser murmelten zustimmend, dann fuhr Voldemort fort.

„Wir wissen, dass Bewohner dieses Dorfes Mitglieder in dieser Vereinigung sind. Sind diese Menschen bereit, zu ihren Verbrechen zu stehen, um den Rest des Dorfes vor der Bestrafung zu bewahren? Denn diese Regierung hatte keine andere Wahl, als zu strafen, wenn Menschen sich widersetzen. Also, wo ist nun der fabelhafte Orden des Phönix und der Schutz, den er den Menschen verspricht?"

* * *

_Hogsmeade ist in der Hand der Todesser und Hogwarts somit unter Belagerung._

_Unter folgenden Bedingungen wird das Dorf verschont und die Belagerung abgebrochen:_

_Die folgenden Personen liefern sich an das Todesserregime aus:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Severus Snape_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Jedem weiteren auf der Kopfgeldliste wird Gnade gewährt._

_Des weiteren sind die Schilde, welche die Hogwartsschule dem rechtmäßigen Zugriff durch die gesamte magische Bevölkerung entziehen, aufzuheben._

_Sollten die Bedingungen nicht innerhalb von zwölf Stunden erfüllt werden, sieht die Regierung sich gezwungen zu handeln._

_Zaubereiminister Rodolphus Lestrange_

„Diese Bastarde!"

James Faust donnerte auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie konnte den Worten ihres Mannes aus vollem Herzen zustimmen, auch wenn ihre Reaktion weit weniger heftig schien.

„Er denkt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir darauf eingehen, oder?" fragte Frank.

„Das glaube ich kaum," erwiderte Albus, „aber wenn wir es nicht tun, dann wird er damit die Öffentlichkeit gegen uns aufbringen, wir opfern die Menschen eines gesamten Dorfes um uns zu schützen, so wird er es darstellen."

„Ich dachte er will unter allen Umständen Harry," warf Sirius ein.

„Also wenn wir Hogwarts Schutzzauber aufheben, dann wird es ihm wohl nicht so furchtbar schwer fallen, ihn zu finden!"

„Er geht clever vor, wie meistens," bestätigte Albus.

„Wenn es nur um mein eigenes Leben ginge schön, aber hier geht es auch um die Schüler. Abgesehen davon, sind wir das Herz des Ordens," meinte Alice, „wenn wir uns Opfern, dann ist es vorbei."

„Ich denke wir können uns darauf einigen, dass wir unter keinen Umständen auf das Ultimatum eingehen. Die Frage die zu klären bleibt, wie verhindern wir das Voldemort ein ganzes Dorf massakriert?"

„Haben wir irgendwas von Sam gehört?" fragte Lily. „Nein, gar nichts. Sie hatte wohl keine Gelegenheit."

„Fuck!" Es war wohl nur Lilys Hand auf seinem Arm, die James davon abhielt erneut auf den Tisch zu schlagen.

„Wann kam der Brief?"

„Um acht Uhr, heißt wir haben bis Morgen früh um acht bevor das Ultimatum abläuft."

Die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro ging auf und ein sehr blasser Severus Snape trat ein, gefolgt von einer ebenfalls blassen Minerva McGonagall.

„Alle Schüler sind in der Großen Halle?" fragte Albus.

„Nein. Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley sind nicht auffindbar und offenbar weiß auch keiner ihrer Freunde wo die beiden stecken könnten."

„Merlin!" Lilys Finger krallten sich in James Arm, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Warum hatten sich Harry und Ginny ausgerechnet heute Nacht ausgesucht um mal wieder Regeln zu brechen, die nicht dazu gedacht waren gebrochen zu werden. James hatte sich neben ihr versteift.

„Sicher, dass sie nicht irgendwo auf dem Gelände sind, oder im Raum der Wünsche?"

„Lucy hat den Raum der Wünsche überprüft, für das Schulgelände brauchen wir Albus," erwiderte Minerva.

Doch der Schulleiter schüttelte bereits den Kopf, „Sie sind nicht dort."

„Dann bleibt die Frage, ob sie bereits in der Hand der Todesser sind," stellte Severus sachlich fest.

„Wann wurden die beiden zuletzt gesehen?" fragte James.

„Neville und Ron waren wohl bis vier Uhr mit Harry im Raum der Wünsche, Lucy sagte, sie und Ginny wären zusammen in der Bibliothek gewesen, doch dann sei sie irgendwo anders hin gegangen, sie war sich nicht sicher wann, aber es war heute Nachmittag. Ich habe Harry um etwa halb sechs gesehen, als er im Begriff war, das Schloss zu verlassen und ihn daran erinnert, dass es den Schülern nach Einbruch der Dämmerung nicht gestattet ist, das Schloss zu verlassen."

„Dann wird er den Umhang geholt und es dennoch getan haben," meinte Sirius.

„Das ist gut, oder? Ich meine, dass sie den Umhang haben?"

„Falls sie zusammen sind," warf Severus ein.

„Bezweifelt das irgendjemand?" erwiderte Lily.

„Diese Entwicklung verschlimmert die Situation," stellte Albus fest.

„Ach wirklich?" fauchte James.

„Der Rest des Ordens sollte herbeigerufen werden, wir können nicht alleine entscheiden, wie wir weiter vorgehen," sagte Minerva, „und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach werden wir auch mehr als acht Leute brauchen."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, jetzt großartige Pläne zu schmieden, ich gehe jetzt sofort da raus und suche die beiden!"

„Das tust du nicht," sagte Albus scharf, „niemandem ist geholfen, wenn du dich leichtfertig umbringen lässt, James."

„Mein Sohn ist da draußen und wenn ihn die Todesser in die Finger kriegen, dann ist er innerhalb von ein paar Minuten tot!"

„Er hat recht," sagte Lily, „wir müssen Harry und Ginny zuerst finden und dann können wir uns um Hogsmeade kümmern. Harry ist derjenige, den Voldemort am meisten tot sehen will!"

„Mir ist klar wie schwer es euch fällt, jetzt ruhig zu bleiben, aber..."

„Nichts aber," unterbrach James ihn, „du hast nicht das Recht uns zu befehlen!" James sah dem Schulleiter in die Augen und schließlich war es tatsächlich Albus der den Blick senkte.

„In Ordnung, ihr sucht nach Harry und Ginny. Seid Vorsichtig. In der Zwischenzeit werden wir den gesamten Orden versammeln und versuchen einen Plan auszuarbeiten, mit dem wir die Bewohner des Dorfes Retten können. Nehmt Portschlüssel mit, die euch nach Hogwarts zurück bringen."

„Ich gehe mit ihnen," sagte Sirius, „und im übrigen kann es glaube ich nicht schaden, wenn wir überprüfen was genau da draußen vor sich geht."

Kurze Zeit später liefen die drei über das dunkle Schlossgelände.

„Wohin meint ihr sind sie gegangen?" fragte Sirius.

„Wohin wohl? Außer Hogsmeade gibt es hier nicht besonders viel, was einen Besuch wert ist."

„Desillusionierungszauber?"

Die beiden Männer nickten angesichts des Vorschlages und nur noch die Spuren, die sie weiterhin im Schnee hinterließen verrieten wo sie sich befanden. Als sie allerdings die Grenzen des Schlossgeländes erreichten hielten sie abrupt inne. Todesser hatten sich entlang der Grenzen postiert und schienen nur zu warten.

„Was zum...!"

„Vielleicht sollen sie uns daran hindern, genau das zu tun, was wir vorhaben, das Schlossgelände zu verlassen oder zumindest sollen wir es nicht, ohne von ihnen bemerkt zu werden."

„Was funktionieren dürfte, selbst unsichtbar kommen wir nie im Leben unbemerkt an denen vorbei."

„Dann müssen wir eben einen kleinen Umweg nehmen," meinte Sirius, „kommt schon."

Sie wandten sich um und schlugen einen anderen Weg ein, der sie, wenn Lily sich nicht täuschte in Richtung der heulenden Hütte führte.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte Lily.

„Wir umgehen die Todesser, kommen nach Hogsmeade, sind aber nicht gleich im Zentrum des Dorfes. Ich glaub es ist die beste Möglichkeit, die wir im Moment haben."

Lily war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Weg den sie gingen genau über dem geheimen Tunnel entlanglief, der ebenfalls zur Heulenden Hütte führte. Sie verwendeten Tilgzauber um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Ihre ganze Tarnung brachte schließlich nichts, wenn die Todesser anhand der Fußspuren ganz genau sehen konnten, wo sie sich gerade befanden.

„Okay, ich würde sagen, wir überprüfen das Dorf und wenn wir sie nicht finden, gehen wir den normalen Weg zu Schule entlang."

„Aber wenn sie unsichtbar sind, wie sollen wir sie sehen?"

„Denkst du die beiden haben daran gedacht, ihre Spuren zu verwischen?" fragte Sirius, „ich bezweifle das ernsthaft."

„Ich frage mich sowieso, was zur Hölle sie dazu bewogen hat, das Schlossgelände zu verlassen," zischte James, „und vor allem wundert mich, dass sie keinem der anderen was erzählt haben."

„Was wenn sie in eine Falle gelockt wurden?" fragte Lily.

„Und wie sollte das gehen?" fragte James, „auch dazu hätten sie zuerst von sich aus das Schlossgelände verlassen müssen. So was bescheuertes..."

Seine Sorge war ganz offensichtlich gepaart, mit gewaltiger Wut und Lily konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Lernten diese Kinder eigentlich nie dazu? Sie erreichten jetzt das Dorf und ließen dementsprechend ihr Gespräch verstummen. Die Gassen waren verlassen und die Türen der meisten Häuser standen offen, oder waren zum Teil weg gesprengt worden.

Sie sahen einzelne Todesser patrouillieren und folgten einem davon. Er führte sie zunächst durch weitere Gassen, die verlassen schienen doch dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Dorfzentrum.

Der Anblick, der sich den drei Auroren dort bot, ließ ihnen allen den Atem stocken. Sämtliche Bewohner des Dorfes waren hier zusammengetrieben und wurden von Todessern und Dementoren in Schach gehalten. Und was für eine Menge an Todessern das war! Die eisige Kälte, die die Dementoren ausstrahlten erreichte die drei und ließ sie erschauern. Lily spürte die Angst und Verzweiflung in sich aufwallen, die sie während Lucys Entführung ständig gehabt hatte. Mit aller Willensstärke die sie aufbringen konnte, drängte sie das Gefühl zurück. Ihre Tochter war in Sicherheit, ihr ging es gut.

_Und was ist mit deinem Sohn?_ Fragte eine hässliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Doch auch Harry musste es gut gehen, wenn die Todesser ihn und Ginny gefunden hätten, dann wäre Voldemort der Triumph sicher anzusehen. Doch er stand nur am Rand und beobachtete die Szenerie vor ihm scheinbar kaum interessiert. Unter keinen Umständen hatten sie Harry und Ginny gefunden und ihnen war auch ganz sicher nicht bewusst, dass die Beiden irgendwo außerhalb des Schutzes der Schule unterwegs waren. James packte ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. Die drei änderten ihre Position, so dass sie in Voldemorts Nähe gelangten. Rodolphus Lestrange stand neben ihm.

„Mein Lord, die erste Stunde des Ultimatums ist abgelaufen und es gibt bislang keine Reaktion."

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Dumbledore weiß, dass er auf dieses Ultimatum nicht eingehen kann. Aber sie werden auch diese Menschen nicht einfach uns überlassen. Sie werden etwas dummes und leichtsinniges tun und sie werden uns weit unterlegen sein. Und wenn ich die wichtigsten Kämpfer des Phönixorden besiegt habe, dann kann ich mich persönlich um Hogwarts Schutzzauber kümmern. Sobald die gebrochen sind, gehört Harry Potter mir und in dem Moment, in dem der Junge stirbt, wird es niemand mehr wagen, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen."

„Denkt Ihr, Dumbledore selbst wird sich an einem Kampf beteiligen?"

„Er wäre dumm es zu tun, doch das heißt nicht, dass er es nicht tun wird. Auch der alte Narr wird in kürze sterben, was mir eine zusätzliche Befriedigung sein wird."

Samantha trat nun zu den Beiden und kniete sich vor Voldemort in den Schnee, „Mein Lord."

„Steh auf."

„Ich habe die Menschen deren Kinder nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt sind, von den anderen getrennt, es sind allerdings nur wenige."

„Sehr gut. Nun, geh den Weg zwischen Dorf und Schlossgelände ab und überprüfe ob sich bei Bellatrix bereits etwas getan hat. Danach kehrst du unverzüglich zurück und berichtest mir."

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lord."

„Sollte nicht jemand sie begleiten?" fragte Rodolphus.

Bloß nicht, dachte Lily, wenn Sam den Weg zwischen Dorf und Schloss alleine abging, war das für sie eine einmalige Gelegenheit.

„Welche Gefahr sollte ihr auf dem Weg drohen?" fragte Voldemort, „ich bin mir sicher, Samantha ist dieser Aufgabe mehr als gewachsen."

„Natürlich, mein Lord, verzeiht."

„Mein Lord," sagte auch Samantha und neigte leicht ihren Kopf, ehe sie sich von den beiden Männern entfernte.

Lily, James und Sirius umrundeten den Platz, während sie ihn überquerte und sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Schloss machte. Sie warteten, bis sie sowohl außerhalb der Sicht- als auch der Hörweite des Dorfzentrums waren, ehe Sirius eine Hand um Sams Arm legte um sie aus sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und ihr Zauberstab deutete innerhalb von Sekunden auf den unsichtbaren Sirius.

„Wer?" zischte Sam.

„Sirius."

„Merlin, bist du Wahnsinnig geworden?" flüsterte sie, „bist du allein?"

„Lily und James sind bei mir."

„Was denkt ihr, was ihr hier tut?" fragte Sam, die mit ihrem Zauberstab den Weg beleuchtete, während die drei noch immer unsichtbaren neben ihr herliefen.

„Lass es uns als Informationsaustausch bezeichnen," erwiderte Sirius.

„Benutz einen Schweigezauber, nur zur Sicherheit," wies Sam ihn an.

Sirius kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Der Orden wird auf Voldemorts großzügiges Angebot nicht eingehen," teilte Sirius ihr danach mit.

„Das überrascht mich aber. Habt ihr mitgekriegt, was er zu meinem Vater gesagt hat?"

„Ja."

„Dann wisst ihr ja, was er sich von der Aktion verspricht, außerdem verbreitet er ein bisschen Angst und Schrecken, wovon er ja bekanntlich nie genug kriegen kann."

„Wir haben noch ein gewaltiges anderes Problem," erklärte James jetzt leise, „Harry und Ginny sind irgendwo hier draußen."

Sam fluchte laut und farbenfroh.

„Weiß euer Sohn nicht, dass er ganz oben auf Voldemorts Liste steht, oder hat er einfach nur einen Todeswunsch?"

„Gute und berechtigte Frage," murmelte Sirius, „aber wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer, was die beiden geritten hat, das Schloss zu verlassen. Wir sind aber sicher, dass sie einen Tarnumhang haben."

„Immerhin etwas. Sind sie clever genug sich ruhig zu verhalten, bis der Weg ins Schloss wieder frei ist?"

„Wir hatten gehofft sie zu finden, aber bis jetzt waren wir nicht erfolgreich," erwiderte James.

„Und die beiden beherrschen auch die Patronusnachrichten noch nicht richtig, oder?" fragte Sam.

„Nein, der Zauber an sich klappt, aber die Nachricht dazu..."

„Verdammt."

„Weißt du noch mehr als das, was Voldemort gerade Rodolphus erzählt hat?"

„Er hat den Dorfbewohnern erzählt, der Orden des Phönix bestünde aus einem Haufen Feiglinge, die nicht damit klar kommen, dass sie ihre Macht verloren haben."

„Oh, reizend," murmelte Sirius.

„Außerdem will er anscheinend die Schüler demoralisieren, indem er ihre Eltern bedroht."

„Deswegen hat er die separiert, die Kinder in Hogwarts haben?" fragte James.

Sie nickte. Schließlich näherten sie sich den Schutzzaubern, an deren Grenze die Bellatrix unterstellten Todesser sich versammelt hatten.

„Okay, wir gehen den Weg noch einmal zurück," beschloss James, „nur für den Fall, das wir etwas übersehen haben."

Sam nickte, „Ich berichte euch, sobald ich kann."

„In Ordnung." Sirius hob den Schweigezauber wieder auf.

Sie ließen Sam die letzten Meter zur Grenze alleine zurücklegen und wandten sich um, damit sie den Weg erneut abgehen konnten um dabei verstärkt auf mögliche Spuren zu achten. Doch auch dieser Gang blieb ergebnislos.

„Lasst uns zum Schloss zurück kehren," sagte Sirius irgendwann leise.

Lily konnte hören, dass es ihm schwer fiel, die Worte auszusprechen. Sie selbst fühlte sich merkwürdig leer. Ihr widerstrebte es, in die Schule zurück zu kehren. Harry und Ginny waren irgendwo hier.

„Wir sollten sehen, was die anderen geplant haben," fuhr Sirius fort, „und je eher wir dieses Todesserproblem gelöst haben, desto eher ist der Weg zurück ins Schloss für die beiden frei. Und wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie es ja auch zu irgendeinem Geheimgang geschafft."

„Okay," Lilys eigene Stimme klang heiser.

„James?" flüsterte Sirius.

„Ich... wir können nicht..."

Lily schloss die Augen. In James Stimme lagen alle Emotionen, die auch in ihr tobten.

„Ich hasse das," murmelte er schließlich, „aber du hast recht."

Zu dritt berührten sie einen der Portschlüssel, der sie zurück in die Schule bringen würde.

* * *

„Habt ihr...?"

Lucys Augen waren flehend und hoffnungsvoll, als sie ihre Eltern und Sirius erblickte, die die große Halle betraten. Auch die anderen und besonders Ron sahen extrem besorgt aus. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Spur," erwiderte Lily, „aber wir wissen auch ganz sicher, dass sie nicht in die Fänge der Todesser geraten sind."

Lucy ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in eine tröstende Umarmung ziehen. Seit sich alle Schüler hier hatten versammeln müssen und Snape festgestellt hatte, dass Ginny und Harry fehlten nagte die Angst um ihren Bruder und ihre beste Freundin an ihr. Ihr war klar, dass irgendetwas Furchtbares vor sich ging, sonst hätten die Lehrer nicht alle Schüler hier versammelt.

„Was ist überhaupt los?" fragte jetzt Hermine, deren Augen auf Sirius gerichtet waren.

Der schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen und seufzte dann.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich euch das wirklich sagen sollte, wenn hier eine Panik..."

„Wir können das für uns behalten," flüsterte Hermine.

Debbie, Ron und Neville nickten zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte und rückten enger um die drei Erwachsenen zusammen.

„Todesser belagern Hogwarts," erklärte Sirius sehr leise, „und zusätzlich haben sie die gesamte Bevölkerung von Hogsmeade zusammengetrieben und benutzen sie als Druckmittel."

Hermine zog scharf Luft ein.

„Und wie sind Harry und Ginny da rein geraten?" fragte Neville, „das ist doch völlig idiotisch von den beiden."

„Ich glaub sie haben einfach das Schlossgelände verlassen, und jetzt ist ihr Rückweg abgeschnitten, nicht, dass das die Lage irgendwie verbessern würde," erklärte James leise.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Sirius nun, „wir müssen mit dem Rest des Ordens reden und sehen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Er drückte Hermine kurz an sich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dieses mal nicht in diesen Unsinn verwickelt bist," flüsterte er.

Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht wahnsinnige Sorgen um Harry und Ginny machte, aber egal wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten, sie waren nicht seine Kinder. Er kam sich ein wenig egoistisch vor, wusste aber, dass wohl jeder Vater oder jede Mutter so fühlen würde.

„Ich glaube, sie sind in McGonagalls magisch vergrößerten Klassenraum gegangen," erklärte Neville.

„In Ordnung," die drei verabschiedeten sich wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenraum.

Als sie den Raum betraten, in dem fast der komplette Orden versammelt war, begegneten den dreien die Blicke der Weasleys, deren Gesichtsausdruck ähnlich flehend und hoffnungsvoll war, wie zuvor der Lucys.

„Nichts," erklärte Sirius leise.

„Und die Todesser?" fragte Molly.

„Wissen nicht, dass sie da draußen sind."

„Konntet ihr sonst irgendwas raus finden?"

Mit knappen Worten fasste James zusammen, was sie aus dem Gespräch zwischen Lestrange und Voldemort erfahren hatten, was sie beobachtet hatten und was Sam ihnen zusätzlich erzählt hatte. Sirius fiel auf, das James Mühe hatte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten und er war sich sicher, dass es James in jeder Faser seines Körpers widerstrebte hier zu sein und er lieber weiter nach Ginny und Harry suchen würde, egal wie unwahrscheinlich es war, die beiden zu finden, so lange sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang verbargen. Und das war es auch, worauf sie hoffen mussten, dass die beiden versteckt blieben, bis diese Sache vorbei war und dass die Todesser nicht durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall auf sie stießen.

„Immerhin weiß Sam bescheid," murmelte Charlie, nachdem James seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

„Ja, aber sie hat in der Masse Todesser kaum eine Möglichkeit uns zu kontaktieren," erinnerte Sirius alle, „ihre Handlungsmöglichkeiten sind extrem eingeschränkt, wenn sie nicht ihre Tarnung gefährden will."

„Wie gehen wir weiter vor?" fragte Lily, „seid ihr irgendwie weiter gekommen."

„Einige haben sich dafür ausgesprochen die Todesser anzugreifen," erklärte Albus.

Sein Blick huschte bei diesen Worten kurz zu den ehemaligen Auroren, die gemeinsam an einer Seite des Raums standen.

„Aber da das genau das zu sein scheint, was Voldemort erwartet, halte ich es für noch weniger ratsam, als bisher."

James nickte, „Sie offen anzugreifen wäre Selbstmord, Sam zufolge sind es an die hundertfünfzig Todesser und dazu kommen Dementoren. Selbst wenn der gesamte Orden angreift sind wir ihnen zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen."

„Und wenn wir die Schüler der fortgeschrittenen Gruppe hinzuziehen?" fragte einer der Auroren zögernd.

James schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Zu wenig praktische Erfahrung... wenn wir sie angreifen, wird das eine verdammt hässliche Angelegenheit und ohne jemanden hier beleidigen zu wollen, wäre mir schon unwohl dabei, in eine solche Schlacht jemanden mitzunehmen der kein ausgebildeter Auror ist. Von Schülern ganz zu schweigen."

„Du schließt einen Erfolg bei einem Angriff aus?" vergewisserte Albus sich.

„Ja," erwiderte James ohne zu zögern.

Sirius konnte James da nur zustimmen, so wie die Todesser positioniert waren, hatten sie keine Chance. Es gab Überzahlsituationen, die man mit guter Taktik und Koordination ausgleichen konnte, aber einen so große Gruppe, die auf einem Fleck versammelt war, unmöglich.

„Höchstens die, die sich an der Grenze der Schutzzauber postiert haben könnten wir ausschalten, wenn wir so schnell sind, dass sie keine Chance haben, Verstärkung zu organisieren," warf Lily ein.

„Aber das bringt uns nichts im Bezug auf die Bürger von Hogsmeade."

„Es macht den Weg zurück aufs Schlossgelände frei für Harry und Ginny," erwiderte Lily.

„Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall tun," stimmte Arthur ihr zu, „am besten sofort."

„Ich denke," meldete sich Severus mit leiser Stimme, „wir sollten das tun, was er am allerwenigsten erwartet."

„Und das wäre?"

„Wir sollten auf das Ultimatum eingehen."

* * *

Harry und Ginny waren gar nicht so weit vom Schlossgelände entfernt gewesen, als die Todesser aufgetaucht waren.

Knapp fünfzig Meter, die den Unterschied zwischen Sicherheit und Lebensgefahr bedeutet hatten. Harry hatte in dem Moment gehandelt ohne zu denken und den Tarnumhang über sie beide geworfen, was ihnen das Leben gerettet hatte, denn nur wenig später waren die Todesser ausgeschwärmt um die nähere Umgebung zu untersuchen und hatten sich dann entlang der Grenze zum Schulgelände positioniert.

Entgegen dem, was Sirius ihnen zugetraut hatte, waren die beiden sehr wohl geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, den Tilgzauber zu verwenden, so dass sie, als sie sich vorsichtig von den Todessern entfernten keine weiteren Spuren hinterließen. Sie hatten den Hauptweg verlassen und sich in die Ausläufer des Waldes geschlagen, die den Weg an einer Seite begrenzten. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, ehe einer von beiden es gewagt hatte, wieder zu sprechen.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Ginny leise.

„Die schneiden uns den Rückweg ab," hatte Harry überflüssigerweise gesagt, was Ginny mit einem spöttischen, „Ach, sag bloß!" quittiert hatte.

Einen Moment hatten sie beide geschwiegen. Dicht aneinander gedrängt unter dem Tarnumhang und mit den Zauberstäben in den Händen.

„Wir sollten ins Dorf und durch einen der Geheimgänge zurück in die Schule."

„Ja, ist wahrscheinlich unsere einzige Möglichkeit."

Sie waren weiter gegangen, immer noch leicht abseits des Hauptweges. Beide nervös und mit Herzen die ihnen bis zum Hals schlugen. Harry musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er wahnsinnige Angst hatte. Das hier war anders, als alles was er bisher erlebt hatte.

Als sie in Malfoy-Manor eingebrochen waren, war das kalkuliertes Risiko gewesen (zumindest hatten sie sich das eingebildet), in der Kammer des Schreckens war alles viel zu schnell gegangen und als er Lucy hatte retten wollen, war er davon ausgegangen zu sterben.

Hier jedoch, hatten sie sich nicht bewusst in Gefahr begeben und sie waren auch nicht plötzlich direkt damit konfrontiert. Sie wussten nur, dass da Todesser waren, hatten aber keine Ahnung wie viele und ob da noch mehr waren. Und die Todesser wussten noch nicht, zu was für einer leichten Beute sich die beiden Teenager mit ihrem eigenen Leichtsinn und ihrer Selbstüberschätzung gemacht hatten.

Dennoch war die Bedrohung für die beiden spürbar, eine falsche Bewegung, ein falsches Geräusch und sie könnten sich selbst verraten. Sie hatten das Dorf erreicht, in dem wie sie sehr schnell bemerkten Todesser patrouillierten. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung begann Harrys Narbe zu brennen wie Feuer. Er konnte nicht anders als sich mit der Hand an den Kopf zu fassen, doch er schaffte es, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und kein Laut von sich zu geben.

„Harry," flüsterte Ginny entsetzt.

Er sah sie eindringlich an, „Ginny, er ist hier."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Wir müssen zum Honigtopf, schnell."

Seine Narbe brannte noch immer, aber es war nicht mehr das lodernde Feuer des ersten Moments und er konnte den Schmerz aushalten. Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass es ihnen gelang, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch das stellte sich als unmöglich heraus. Denn ohne es zu merken, hatten die beiden den äußeren Ring der Dementoren durchquert.

Sie hatten sich selbst eingekeilt, zwischen Todessern, die die Dorfbewohner bewachten und den Dementoren, die eine zusätzliche Barriere bildeten. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, den Dementorenring einmal zu durchqueren konnten sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Als sie es jedoch erneut versuchten, wandten sich die Dementoren gierig in ihre Richtung.

Ein Patronus war undenkbar, da sie dadurch ihren Standpunkt verraten hätten. Langsam wichen die beiden zurück, näher an den Ring der Todesser, die sie immer noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Die Dementoren blieben zurück, scheinbar hatten sie Befehl, dem Todesserring nicht zu nahe zu kommen und gingen nun davon aus, dass Harry und Ginny entweder zu den Todessern oder deren Opfern gehört hatten. Doch egal was es war, eins stand unumstößlich fest:

Harry und Ginny saßen in der Falle.

* * *

AN: Wie Versprochen wieder mehr Spannung und böse Todesser in diesem Kapitel. Was haltet ihr davon?

Ich hab mich übrigens sehr gefreut, dass ein paar Schwarzleser sich nach dem letzten Kapitel auch mal mit einem Review gemeldet haben und hoffe, das bleibt keine einmalige Sache. Auf diesem Weg auch noch mal vielen Dank, an diejenigen, die nicht registriert sind und denen ich daher nicht über eine PM antworten konnte.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Sanny


	27. Kapitel 26 Der Preis des Widerstands

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 26

Der Preis des Widerstands

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange der neben Voldemort stand machte ein Gesicht, das vollkommen überrascht und fast schockiert wirkte.

„Mein Lord," sagte er unsicher.

Voldemorts rote Augen starrten auf das Pergament, welches vor kurzem von einer Eule gebracht worden war.

„Nun, das ist eine Überraschung," stellte Voldemort fest.

Samantha beobachtete die beiden aus einiger Entfernung, unsicher, ob es ihr gestattet war, sich zu nähern.

„Mein Lord, denkt Ihr, das ist ernst gemeint?"

„Nein. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver und dazu ein offensichtliches. Dennoch, dieses Vorgehen hätte ich ihnen nicht zugetraut."

Wovon redeten die beiden?

„Samantha!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie bei ihnen, „Mein Lord."

Er reichte ihr das Pergament.

_Der Phönixorden geht auf das Ultimatum ein._

Nur dieser Satz. Keine Unterschrift, keine weiteren Ausführungen. Was ging da vor? Was hatte der Orden sich überlegt? Denn eins stand fest, auf das Ultimatum einzugehen war in keinem Fall der eigentliche Plan.

„Samantha, du übernimmst das Kommando über die Grenzgruppe und schickst Bellatrix zu mir."

„Natürlich, mein Lord."

Sie disapparierte.

„Neue Entwicklungen?" fragte Bellatrix, sobald sie ihre Tochter erblickte.

„Allerdings. Ich soll hier das Kommando übernehmen, der Dunkle Lord erwartet dich an seiner Seite."

Kurz huschte Irritation über ihr Gesicht, ehe Bellatrix nickte und mit erhobener Stimme an die Todesser gewandt verkündete,

„Samantha übernimmt das Kommando!"

Dann disapparierte sie und ließ Sam zurück, deren Aufgabe jetzt war, über zwanzig Todesser zu befehligen. Sie ließ diese die bisherige Formation beibehalten und wandte sich dann gedanklich wieder der Frage zu, was zur Hölle der Plan des Ordens war. Sie hasste es im Dunklen zu tappen.

* * *

Harry und Ginny waren immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen. Sie hatten sich nah an eine Hauswand gedrängt auf den Boden sinken lassen und einen Schweigezauber über sich selbst gelegt, damit sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit hatten miteinander zu reden. Ginnys Kopf lehnte an Harrys Schulter und ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen.

„Denkst du wir schaffen es hier raus?" fragte sie.

„Sie können nicht ewig hier bleiben und sobald sich die Chance ergibt, verschwinden wir von hier."

Sie hatten es mit apparieren versucht, dabei aber feststellen müssen, dass die Todesser das Dorf dagegen geschützt hatten. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und ließ seinen Daumen Kreise auf ihrem Handrücken zeichnen. Seine Narbe brannte die ganze Zeit und er hatte sich bereits gefragt, warum Voldemort seinerseits nicht fühlen konnte, dass er hier war.

Er hatte bisher angenommen, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen würde von beiden Seiten gleich funktionieren, denn Voldemort hatte ihm ja auch willentlich zeigen können, wie er Lucy gefoltert hatte. Doch er stand nach außen völlig gelassen ein wenig abseits der Todesser, zusammen mit Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, in deren Gesichtern immer wieder Nervosität aufflackerte.

Harry rätselte was vor sich ging. Soweit sie es hatten erkennen können, hatten die Todesser die Dorfbewohner im Zentrum des Dorfes zusammengetrieben und hielten sie jetzt dort fest. Doch anders als man es von Todessern kannte, folterten sie niemanden und Harry sah auch keine Toten. Die Dorfbewohner mussten zwar erbärmlich frieren, zumal die meisten in Pyjama und Morgenmäntel gekleidet waren, doch wenn man bedachte, dass Folter für die Todesser üblicherweise ein riesiger Spaß war, dann kam man um die Frage, warum die Dorfbewohner so unversehrt waren nicht herum.

Und dann war da noch eine weitere Frage, was bezweckten die Todesser, die sich entlang der unsichtbaren Barriere zur Schule postiert hatten? Es war inzwischen bereits nach Mitternacht und Harry gestattete sich einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Er war so müde... und sein Kopf tat so weh...

„Harry!"

Ginny stieß ihn an und er schreckte wieder hoch.

„Was?"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach einschlafen," sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich wollte nicht..."

„Ja, schon klar. Aber wir müssen uns zusammenreißen."

Er nickte. Sie hatte recht und er hatte auch überhaupt nicht vorgehabt einzuschlafen. Aber die Dunkelheit war so verlockend gewesen.

„Tut deine Narbe immer noch weh?"

„Ja. Sie brennt die ganze Zeit und ich frag mich wirklich, wie es sein kann, dass er nicht merkt, dass ich hier bin."

„Aber es kann nicht sein, dass er es längst weiß und uns nur zappeln lässt, oder?"

Diese Möglichkeit hatte er nicht in Betracht gezogen, doch auch jetzt, wo Ginny es ausgesprochen hatte, schien es ihm nicht wahrscheinlich. Voldemort wollte seinen Tod und wenn er wüsste, dass Harry hier war, dann würde er nicht zögern sondern ihn umbringen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ich glaub nicht," erwiderte er, was Ginny ein leises und erleichtertes Seufzen entlockte.

„Ginny," flüsterte er irgendwann.

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß es ist noch ein bisschen früh, gemessen an der Dauer unserer romantischen Beziehung, aber nur für den Fall, dass das hier nicht gut ausgeht, will ich, dass du es weißt: Ich liebe dich."

Er hatte das noch nie gesagt. Kein Mal in den fast sechs Monaten, die er mit Cho zusammen gewesen war und selbstverständlich auch zu keinem der anderen Mädchen. Er hatte auch nicht geplant es zu Ginny zu sagen, nicht so bald zumindest. Aber während sie unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt auf dem Boden saßen, ihr warmer Körper an seinen gepresst und die Finger miteinander verschränkt, wusste er, dass es wahr war. Und er wusste, dass er es sagen musste, solange er die Chance hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch," erwiderte sie.

Ihre Augen trafen seine und er küsste sie vorsichtig. Sie ließen sich nicht dazu hinreißen, den Kuss zu sehr zu intensivieren, das Risiko, dabei den Tarnumhang zu verschieben war zu groß. Aber er genoss das Gefühl ihrer Lippen, die sich gegen seine pressten, ohne das einer von beiden sonst etwas tat.

„Was für eine Story," murmelte Ginny schließlich, ihre Lippen berührten seine noch immer, während sie sprach. „Und erzählt doch mal, war es romantisch, als ihr euch das erste mal gesagt habt, dass ihr euch liebt?"

Harry lächelte.

„Oh ja, das war total romantisch, wir waren von Todessern umzingelt und wussten nicht ob wir die Nacht überleben."

Sie mussten beide lachen und trotz der Umstände, dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie damit wieder aufhören konnten.

* * *

Es war sechs Uhr Morgens, als James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Severus und Albus sich auf den Weg machten um sich den Todessern an der Grenze zu zeigen.

Sirius Gedanken wanderten zu Sarah, die geweint hatte, bevor sie gegangen waren. Sarah weinte niemals. Und sie hatte gefleht, obwohl sie gewusst haben musste, dass es zwecklos war.

„_Geh nicht, Sirius, geh nicht bitte! Was, wenn es schief geht? Soll Hermine noch einen Vater verlieren? Soll Josh ohne dich aufwachsen?"_

Aber ohne Sirius würde der Plan nicht funktionieren, sie alle mussten dieses Opfer bringen, dieses Risiko in Kauf nehmen. Und Sirius wusste das und er war ein Kämpfer. Sie alle waren das. Sie alle riskierten ihren Hals für diesen Plan, aber verdammt das Risiko hierbei war geringer, als wenn sie die Todesser angegriffen hätten, so wie diese es erwartet hatten, nicht wahr? Nur ihr persönliches Risiko erhöhte sich.

„_Ich liebe dich, Sarah," hatte er gesagt, „und ich liebe Josh und Hermine. Und deshalb muss ich es tun." _

„_Sirius..." _

„_Es wird schon..." _

„_Lüg mich nicht an, bitte, wenigstens das nicht. Ich weiß genauso gut, dass eine Millionen Sachen schief laufen können." _

_Sie hatte die Lippen auf einander gepresst um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch die Tränen waren weiter über ihre Wangen gelaufen und selbst Josh war ganz still gewesen, weil er spürte, dass irgendetwas vor sich ging. _

„_Nicht weinen, Mummy," hatte er gesagt und seine Lippen hatten gebebt und er hatte gesehen, dass auch Josh kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen. _

„_Sag deinem Daddy er soll nicht gehen," hatte Sarah ihm zugeflüstert und Josh hatte ihn aus seinen Kinderaugen angesehen und genau das getan, _

„_Nicht weggehen Daddy!" _

_Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, nun selbst mit einem merkwürdigen Klumpen im Hals._

Das war fast zu viel gewesen, Joshs flehende Augen, obwohl er nicht wissen konnte, was Sirius vor hatte.

„_Ich komm zurück zu euch," hatte er mit fester Stimme gesagt, „ich komme immer zu euch zurück." _

Und dann hatte er sich umgedreht und war gegangen. Weil ihre Tränen und Joshs Augen ihn vielleicht doch ins wanken gebracht hätten. Aber es ging um Menschenleben, auch um Harrys und Ginnys. Und Harry war sein Patensohn, den er fast so sehr liebte, wie seine eigenen Kinder. Und er würde zurück kommen, er kam _immer_ zurück.

* * *

James kämpfte die Zweifel nieder, die in seinem inneren tobten. Der Plan war gut und er würde funktionieren. Der Plan _musste_ funktionieren. Menschenleben hingen davon ab und vielleicht Harrys.

„_Er wird davon ausgehen, dass eine List __dahinter steckt."_

Natürlich würde er das, aber er würde auch fürchten, dass das, was sie sagten die Wahrheit war und das war, worauf sie setzten und wovon der Plan letztlich abhing. Denn wenn Voldemort das nicht tat, dann waren sie alle tot. Aber es war kalkuliertes Risiko, Voldemort ging davon aus, dass Harry im Schloss war und solange er das dachte, würde er nicht riskieren, dass er durch übereiltes Handeln seinen Zugriff auf Harry verlor.

Es wird funktionieren.

_Und wenn nicht?_

Seine Hand griff nach der Lilys. Sie erwiderte den Druck.

„Ich liebe dich, James."

Leise Worte, nur für seine Ohren. Er verstärkte den Druck.

„Ich liebe dich auch," erwiderte er, „ganz egal was passiert."

Sie näherten sich jetzt der Grenze und konnten die Todesser dahinter bereits erkennen. Sie alle hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereits in den Händen, als sie kurz vor der Grenze noch einmal inne hielten.

„Ihr alle wisst, was ihr zu tun habt?"

Albus Frage war vollkommen überflüssig, natürlich wussten sie, was sie zu tun hatten. James räusperte sich und machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu. Falls sie heute sterben würden, wollte er davor einige Dinge ausgesprochen wissen.

„Du weißt, Snape, ich konnte dich nie besonders gut leiden und du mich auch nicht. Aber trotzdem, gibt es einige Dinge, die ich dir sehr hoch anrechne und nur für den Fall, na ja, solltest du das wissen. Dass du immer wieder dabei warst, wenn Harry sich in die unmöglichsten Gefahrensituationen gebracht hast. Und was du für Lucy getan hast... du konntest ihr auf andere Weise helfen als ich oder Lily es je gekonnt hätten und ich... Danke!"

Die beiden Männer sahen sich in die Augen und in keinem der Blicke lag Hass oder Abscheu. Doch während James Augen seine Dankbarkeit bezeugten sah er in Snapes Augen etwas anderes. Verzweiflung, Reue und Schuld.

„Ich bin kein so guter Mensch wie du denkst, Potter. Aber alles was ich tue, tue ich mit dem Ziel Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen und sollten wir so lange leben, hoffe ich, dass du dich daran erinnern wirst."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Wenn ich es dir sagen könnte würde ich es tun," erwiderte Snape und jetzt war da nur noch Ehrlichkeit in seinem Blick.

James wollte weiter forschen, was sollten diese Andeutungen heißen? Doch Snape wandte sich abrupt von ihm ab. Alle Blicke ruhten auf dem Meister der Zaubertränke, ehe ihnen wieder einfiel, weshalb sie hier waren.

Letzte Umarmungen wurden getauscht, letzte leise Worte („Du weißt, ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder..." „Ich dich auch, Mann. Wird schon gut gehen." „Ja natürlich. Tut es doch immer.")

Und James küsste Lily und sie küsste ihn zurück. Beide mit dem Wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte und gleichzeitig flehend, dass dem nicht so war. Ein letztes, „ich liebe dich." Und dann strafften sie alle sich und traten durch die Grenze und den Todessern entgegen.

Sofort waren Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.

„Ein Angriff ist nicht von Nöten," erklärte Albus mit gebieterischer Stimme.

Er war der erste, der seinen Zauberstab auf dem Boden ablegte und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. James kam sich schutzlos vor, ohne den Stab. Das ist Teil des Plans, erinnerte er sich selbst, Teil der List.

„Accio Zauberstäbe!"

Das war Samantha.

„Fesseln," befahl sie scharf.

Ihr Blick traf den James'. _Was verfluchte scheiße habt ihr vor? _Schien sie fragen zu wollen. Er ließ den Schatten eines verwegenen Grinsens über sein Gesicht huschen. _Keine Sorge, alles verläuft nach Plan._ Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab, während die sieben gefesselt wurde.

„Nun," sagte sie, „der Dunkle Lord wird sich freuen. Ein Muggelliebhaber, ein mieser Verräter und fünf elende Auroren. Du," sie deutete auf einen der Todesser, „sag dem dunklen Lord, sie sind hier."

Der Todesser nickte und disapparierte.

„Durchsucht sie nach weiteren Waffen," befahl Sam nun den anderen Todessern, von denen sich sieben eifrig an die Arbeit machten.

Aufspürungszauber und ähnliches wurden auf sie alle angewendet, doch alle blieben ergebnislos.

_Denken die tatsächlich, wir wären so blöd versteckte Zauberstäbe nicht gegen so was zu schützen? _

„Alles in Ordnung," sagte der Todesser, der Lily abgesucht hatte.

Auch die anderen Todesser beendeten die Prozedur und traten dann ein Stück von den sieben weg. Alle Todesser hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in Händen und bedachten sie mit misstrauischen Blicken. Dann erschien Voldemort. Zusammen mit Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange. Sein Blick wanderte über die sieben Gefangenen, die den Blick mit ausdruckslosen Mienen erwiderten.

„Wurden ihre Identitäten überprüft?" fragte Voldemort.

„Nein mein Lord, verzeiht," sagte Samantha.

„Überprüfen," befahl Voldemort.

Sieben Todesser kamen der Aufforderung augenblicklich nach. Sam, die auf James zu trat, fügte ihm einen schmalen Schnitt am linken Arm zu, aus dem Blut rann, auf das sie einen Zauber anwendete der seine Identität bestätigte. Sie schien im Begriff, die kleine Wunde wieder zu heilen, doch James schüttelte schnell und kaum merklich den Kopf, zu verräterisch, kein Todesser würde sich die Mühe machen, eine solche Wunde zu heilen.

Sie sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen. _Was ist das für eine irrsinnige Idee?,_ fragten ihre Augen abermals, aber sie wusste, dass er ihre stumme Frage nicht beantworten konnte. Sie trat von ihm weg, „Tatsächlich Potter," sagte sie.

„Natürlich bin ich es selbst," fauchte er, seine Augen richteten sich auf Voldemort, „oder denkst du wir sind so feige, andere für uns in den Tod zu schicken?"

Ein Lächeln glitt über das Schlangengesicht.

„Nun Potter, ich kenne dich, du bist niemand, der kampflos stirbt."

„Aber es gibt Dinge," erwiderte James mit leiser Stimme, „für die es sich zu sterben lohnt."

„Und das Potter, ist genau der Punkt, an denen sich unsere Meinungen unterscheiden. Es gibt nichts, für das man sein eigenes Leben opfern sollte."

„Aber spinnen wir diesen Gedanken doch mal weiter, Bastard. Wenn du nichts hast, für das zu sterben du bereit bist, hast du dann etwas für das es sich zu leben lohnt?"

„Crucio!"

Er hatte mit dem Fluch gerechnet, noch während er seinen letzten Satz gesprochen hatte. Doch das milderte nicht den Schmerz, der in seinem Körper tobte, als er von dem Fluch zu Boden gerissen wurde, wo er sich schreiend und gequält wandte. Feuer schien durch seine Adern zu fließen und Messer bohrten sich in jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut.

„Genug!"

Er konnte Dumbledores Stimme selbst durch den Schmerz hindurch hören und zu seiner Überraschung wurde der Fluch tatsächlich von ihm genommen. Voldemorts Schlangengesicht wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu und ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte den Lippenlosen Mund.

„Und was glaubst du, alter Narr, gibt dir hier Befehlsgewalt?"

James wusste was er darauf geantwortet hätte, _du hast den Fluch doch abgebrochen, oder?_ Aber das war nicht die Antwort, die Albus geben würde.

„Wir sind hier, um über andere Dinge zu reden."

„Zu reden? Ihr glaubt ihr werdet noch viel mehr Gelegenheit zum reden haben?" Voldemort stieß ein höhnisches Lachen aus, in das die Todesser einstimmten.

„Zumindest noch ein wenig Gelegenheit," erwiderte Albus, „dir wird auffallen, dass die Schutzzauber die Hogwarts umgeben, nicht gefallen sind."

„Wenn die Schutzzauber nicht fallen, ehe das Ultimatum abläuft, dann stirbt jeder Bewohner, dieses Dorfes."

„Ah, aber darüber besteht noch Verhandlungsbedarf."

„Verhandlungsbedarf? Ihr seid nicht in der Position, mit mir zu _verhandeln_."

Zorn flackerte in den roten Augen auf und verzehrte die unmenschlichen Züge noch mehr.

„Jeder einzelne von uns hat seinen Schutz in diese Zauber hinein gewebt," fuhr Albus ungerührt fort, „und die Schutzzauber halten weitere zwanzig Stunden, danach brechen sie."

„Und welchen Zweck erfüllt das für euch? Ihr werdet sterben, daran können auch eure Zauber nichts ändern."

„Aber da irrst du dich, Tom."

„Wage es nicht..."

„Willst du mich foltern? Nur zu, aber lass mich erst zu Ende erklären. Stirbt einer von uns, vor Ablauf der zwanzig Stunden, verhindert das, dass die Zauber brechen. Und stirbt einer der Dorfbewohner, steht es in meiner Macht, den Zeitzauber aufzuheben, egal aus welcher Entfernung und unabhängig davon, ob ich selbst im Besitz eines Zauberstabes bin. In beiden Fällen, wäre Hogwarts für immer vor deinem Zugriff geschützt. Denn egal was du denkst, nicht einmal du kannst diese Zauber brechen."

„Und ihr glaubt tatsächlich, ich wäre so dumm, dieses Märchen zu glauben? Welchen unterschied macht es für euch, ob die Schutzzauber halten oder brechen? Ich denke, das alles ist eine List."

„Schön, töte uns."

Das war Lily. Ihre Stimme klang kühl, als würde es für sie im Grunde tatsächlich keinen Unterschied machen. Voldemorts Blick zuckte zu ihr. Sie erwiderte den Blick und unwillkürlich wallte in James Bewunderung auf, für die gelassene Fassade und dafür, dass sie in diese roten Augen starren konnte, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Bringt sie ins Dorf."

* * *

„Hey, ich glaub da tut sich was," flüsterte Harry.

Ginnys Kopf hob sich von seiner Schulter und auch sie blickte in Richtung des Dorfplatzes, wo die Todesser und ihre Gefangenen waren. Voldemort war vor einer Weile verschwunden, zusammen mit den Lestranges, doch sie hatten natürlich keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wohin genau diese drei verschwunden waren. Doch nun war Voldemort zurück und mit ihm eine große Gruppe Todesser, die weitere Gefangene brachten. Harrys Herz drohte still zu stehen, als er sah, wen die Todesser da brachten.

„Nein!"

Ginnys fester Griff um seinen Arm hinderte ihn daran aufzustehen und etwas unbedachtes zu tun. Voldemort gab den Todessern eine Anweisung, die Harry und Ginny nicht verstehen konnten, doch da sie die sieben Gefangenen jetzt zum Eingang der Drei Besen führten, war das wohl der Befehl gewesen.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Wir müssen was tun."

Er war erneut im Begriff aufzustehen.

„Harry, wenn die dich erwischen..."

„Das sind meine Eltern," zischte er, „und Sirius, Alice, Frank, Snape und Dumbledore. Wir können nicht einfach abwarten..."

Obwohl das sicher genau das wäre, was seine Eltern von ihm verlangen würden.

„Aber wir können auch nicht losstürmen, ohne den Hauch eines Plans."

„Okay, ein Plan."

Harrys Gedanken rasten, ein Plan sie brauchten einen verdammten Plan.

„Okay, ich hab einen Plan... Wir schleichen uns da rüber und ich geh da rein um sie zu befreien, du bleibst unter dem Umhang draußen, nur zur Sicherheit..."

„Super Idee, wenn man bedenkt, dass du der bist, den Voldemort tot sehen will," zischte sie, „halt doch gleich ein Schild hoch auf dem steht 'hier bin ich'."

„Du musst mich natürlich desillusionieren bevor ich reingehe," erwiderte er.

Sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, ehe sie knapp nickte.

„Also schön, wir können tatsächlich nicht untätig hier herum sitzen."

Sie umrundeten den Platz, um zum Eingang der Drei Besen zu kommen. Ginny wendete einen Desillusionierungszauber auf Harry an, so dass er unter dem Umhang hervor schlüpfen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden.

„Pass auf dich auf," flüsterte sie.

Da es noch immer dunkel war, wurde der Schankraum der Drei Besen künstlich erhellt. Die sieben Gefangenen saßen nebeneinander auf Stühlen und waren gefesselt. Die Todesser, die zur Bewachung eingeteilt waren, hatten sich im Raum verteilt und machten einen angespannten Eindruck, als rechneten sie damit, dass jeden Augenblick etwas spektakuläres passieren würde.

Die Gesichter seiner Eltern und der anderen waren ausdruckslos. Er schlängelte sich zwischen den Todessern hindurch, bis er die Stühle erreichte und neben dem seiner Mutter in die Knie ging. Er legte einen Schweigezauber über sie beide, so dass niemand anderes sie hören konnte.

„Mum," flüsterte er.

Er sah, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte und einen Moment war da nur blankes Entsetzen, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und die ausdruckslose Maske war wieder da.

„Mum, ich hol euch hier raus."

Sie schloss resignierend die Augen.

„Du bist manchmal ein dämlicher Idiot," wisperte sie, dabei die Lippen möglichst wenig bewegend, damit niemand auf ihr Gespräch aufmerksam wurde.

„Bring dich in Sicherheit."

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Du musst. Das hier ist Teil eines Plans und das du hier auftauchst gehörte nicht dazu. Also geh zurück zu Ginny und verschwindet."

„Können wir nicht, wenn wir uns zu weit von den Todessern entfernen, bemerken die Dementoren uns. Und Patroni sind ein bisschen auffällig."

„Genauso, wie sieben Gefangene zu befreien. Also bitte, geh jetzt."

In ihre Augen war ein flehender Ausdruck getreten.

„Ich kann euch nicht hier zurück lassen!"

„Wir haben keine Zeit für so was, Harry."

„Kann ich nicht irgendetwas tun?"

„Geh jetzt bitte."

„Ihr habt einen Plan? Einen der damit endet, dass ihr hier lebend raus kommt?"

„Ja, bitte Harry," flehte sie erneut, „geh endlich. Haltet euch bedeckt, bis ihr fliehen könnt."

Er hasste es, den Schweigezauber zu lösen und sich langsam zurück zu ziehen.

* * *

Im Gegensatz zu den Todessern, bemerkte James das aufflackernde Entsetzen in Lilys Gesicht und die Bewegungen ihres Mundes. Er bemerkte auch als schließlich Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht huschte.

„Lily," zischte er.

Sie sah ihn an.

_Was war das?_ Formte er mit dem Mund.

Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment erschien Voldemort in der Tür.

„Ich will ein privates Wort mit den Gefangenen," sagte Voldemort leise.

Die Todesser, die für ihre Bewachung abgestellt worden waren, verließen den Raum umgehend und ließen die sieben mit Voldemort alleine, der seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern ließ und schließlich bei Severus hängen blieb.

„Der einzige, feige Verräter, der mir je entkommen ist," zischte Voldemort.

Sein Zauberstab hob sich und der Cruciatusfluch traf Severus mit aller Macht. Voldemort hielt den Zauber einige Minuten lang aufrecht, in denen die anderen Gefangenen gezwungen waren, die schrecklichen Schreie anzuhören.

„Aber dafür," zischte Voldemort als er den Fluch schließlich aufhob, „wird später noch viel Zeit sein."

Severus Gesicht glich einer gleichgültigen Maske, doch James sah, dass der Mann noch eine Spur blasser war als sonst.

„Ich komme nicht umhin," sagte Voldemort leise, „zu überlegen, was der Plan hinter dieser Scharade ist. Ich glaube keine Sekunde, dass ihr vorhabt zu sterben. Obwohl ihr es natürlich trotzdem tun werdet."

Er lächelte diabolisch.

„Es liegt nun also an euch, euer eigenes Ableben zu gestalten, wollt ihr es eher schnell und schmerzlos, oder soll ich dafür Sorgen, dass ihr am Ende bettelt?"

James hatte solche Drohungen zuvor gehört. Und so oder so, falls der Plan nicht funktionierte und sie starben würde es ganz sicher nicht kurz und schmerzlos werden. Dafür hasste Voldemort jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit zu viel Leidenschaft. Sie alle erwiderten nichts und Voldemorts Lächeln (falls man es als solches bezeichnen konnte) wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

„Nun denn, ich werde wohl den Schwächsten unter euch brechen müssen, was dann wohl du wärst Potter."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte James und mühte sich dabei, seiner Stimme einen höflich, irritierten Ton zu geben.

„Ja, in der Tat Potter. Du hast einfach das, was dumme Menschen, ein _gutes Herz_ nennen. Ich persönlich bezeichne es jedoch als _schwaches Herz_. Aber natürlich kommt mir das in deinem Fall zugute."

Der Zauberstab richtete sich auf James, der den Fluch erwartete, den Blick jedoch nicht von Voldemorts Gesicht nahm.

_Keine Schwäche zeigen_.

Doch dann wanderte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab weiter und deutete auf Lily. Voldemorts Blick ruhte weiter auf James, der es nicht schaffte seinen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

Er schluckte. Sein Blick huschte zu Lily und ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie kann das, versicherte er sich selbst, sie ist dazu ausgebildet, genau wie ich. Aber das machte es nicht einfacher die Schreie seiner Frau zu ertragen, als der Fluch sie traf und ihr Körper sich zusammen krampfte und zuckte.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht selbst zu schreien, um Voldemort nicht anzuflehen damit aufzuhören. Das war womit er rechnete nicht wahr? Jedes Zeichen dafür, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte nur hier zu sitzen, zu hören und zu sehen, wie Lily gefoltert wurde, würde Voldemort nur weiter anspornen, ihn vermuten lassen, dass er auf diesem Weg Erfolg haben würde. Wenn James keine Reaktion zeigte, vielleicht würde er dann aufhören.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe Voldemort den Fluch aufhob. Lily blieb zitternd auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie wirkte der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe.

„Unser Plan," hörte James plötzlich zu seiner immensen Überraschung Albus sagen, „sieht tatsächlich nicht vor, dass einer von uns den Tag überlebt."

Die blauen Augen des Schulleiters bohrten sich in Voldemorts, während er weiter sprach, „Du weißt, Tom, wir haben andere Vorstellungen vom Leben als du sie hast. Jeder von uns hat sein Leben riskiert und dem Tod ins Auge gesehen. Keiner von uns will sterben, aber wir alle sind bereit es zu tun und waren es bereits zuvor. Wir wollten nicht auf das Ultimatum eingehen, aber um all diese Menschen zu retten blieb uns letzten Endes keine Wahl."

„Und was soll dann dieser Zeitzauber, der angeblich das Brechen der Schutzzauber verhindert?" fragte Voldemort mit lauernder Stimme.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Albus, „Dass wir bereit sind, unsere Leben zu opfern, heißt nicht, dass wir auch die Leben anderer leichtfertig riskieren wollen. Kurz gesagt, wir vertrauen dir nicht Tom. Die zwanzig Stunden geben allen in Hogwarts die Zeit zu fliehen."

„Nun, das war fast eine Geschichte, die ich glauben könnte."

„Es ist die Wahrheit," warf Alice mit fester Stimme ein.

„Aber wenn dem so ist," zischte Voldemort lauernd, „warum hat Potter es mir nicht gleich gesagt?"

* * *

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam, wenn man auf etwas bestimmtes wartete. Die Sonne musste inzwischen aufgegangen sein, doch das war hinter den dunklen Wolken, die mehr Schnee versprachen kaum zu sehen. Die Lichtverhältnisse im Schankraum jedenfalls änderten sich nur geringfügig. Es war immer noch düster und selbst die Kerzen und Fackeln vermochten den Raum nicht richtig zu erhellen. Zumindest kam es James so vor.

Voldemort hatte Lily sicher noch eine Stunde gefoltert, nachdem Albus die Lüge erzählt hatte und es hatte James seine komplette Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, kein Wort von sich zu geben. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er damit die Leben weiterer Menschen, die er liebte, gefährden würde, hätte er Voldemort vielleicht tatsächlich gesagt, was der eigentliche Plan war.

Schließlich war Voldemort gegangen, mit dem Versprechen zurück zu kehren und James hoffte, dass er damit zu lange warten würde. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann würde sich erweisen, ob ihr Plan aufging.

Und falls er das nicht tat... nun, dann waren sie ohnehin alle tot. Es waren wieder Todesser zu ihrer Bewachung hier, dieses Mal jedoch bei weitem nicht so viele wie zuvor. Er wünschte, er hätte eine Uhr, die ihm verraten würde wie lange genau noch. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde nebensächlich, als Voldemort zurückkehrte und die Todesser erneut hinaus schickte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig überrascht bin. Euer Plan, wie auch immer er aussieht, scheint mir besser durchdacht zu sein, als ich euch zugetraut hätte. Ihr seid jetzt seit vier Stunden in meiner Hand und es hat sich noch nichts getan. Keine lächerlichen Rettungsversuche, kein auftauchen versteckter Waffen. Ihr wollt wohl tatsächlich, dass ich eure Geschichte glaube."

„Es könnte uns echt nicht gleichgültiger sein, ob du uns glaubst oder nicht," erwiderte Sirius kühl, „immerhin haben wir ja nicht gelogen."

„Das ist niedlich. Ein weiterer Versuch mich von euren _ehrlichen_ Absichten zu überzeugen."

„Denk was du willst Riddle."

„Crucio!"

Er quälte Sirius nur kurz, dann sprach er weiter.

„Mich interessiert noch etwas, neben der Frage was genau euer Plan ist. Diese nervtötenden Kinder sind vor einigen Monaten in das Haus der Malfoys eingebrochen und haben etwas gestohlen, das mir gehört. Nun stellt sich mir natürlich die Frage, was genau daraus geworden ist."

„Redest du von dem Kalender Tom?" fragte Albus.

„In der Tat, von dem rede ich."

„Nun, ich muss leider gestehen, dass ich nicht in der Lage war ihn zu lesen," erklärte Albus bedauernd, „in Anbetracht der Jahreszahl gehe ich aber davon aus, dass dieser Kalender das Geheimnis enthält, wie man in die Kammer des Schreckens gelangt, nicht wahr?"

„Und was führt dich zu dieser Annahme, Dumbledore?"

„Tom, bitte. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass _Hagrid_ die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat. Und du als der Erbe Slytherins bist der einzige, der dazu in der Lage ist. Wenn man nun bedenkt, wie wichtig dieser Kalender für dich ist, nehme ich an, dass es um dieses Geheimnis geht."

Voldemort lächelte, offenbar zufrieden mit der Antwort.

„Und wo genau ist der Kalender nun?"

„In meinem Büro, da er dir gehört, nehme ich an du wirst ihn dir holen, sobald die Schutzzauber fallen, nicht wahr?"

„Und was genau hat diese Gören dazu bewogen in Malfoy Manor einzubrechen?"

„Draco war sehr bestrebt, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen," setzte Albus die Lüge ohne zu zögern fort, „und er wusste, dass sein Vater etwas aufbewahrt, das für dich eine Rolle spielt. Also beschlossen er und die drei Gryffindors es zu stehlen. Natürlich waren wir nicht begeistert, als wir davon erfuhren, dass sie sich so leichtfertig in Gefahr gebracht haben."

Voldemort schien mit dieser Geschichte zufrieden zu sein. Offenbar hatte er sich nur vergewissern wollen, dass sie nichts von seinen wertvollen Horkruxen wussten. Erstaunlich, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass bereits drei davon, immerhin die Hälfte, zerstört worden waren.

„Nun denn," sagte Voldemort, „offensichtlich haben wir noch einige Zeit zu überbrücken, ehe ich erfahre, ob ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Und ich will schließlich nicht, dass meine Gäste sich langweilen... Crucio!"

Dieses Mal war es Frank, der von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Eine Weile machte sich Voldemort einen Spaß daraus, sie abwechselnd zu foltern. James fühlte sich seltsam desorientiert, nachdem er selbst dem Fluch ein weiteres Mal für sicher zehn Minuten unterworfen gewesen war. Gerade wurde Severus erneut gefoltert, als Bellatrix Lestrange in den Raum trat.

„Mein Lord!"

Voldemort ließ von Severus ab und wandte sich verärgert an die Todesserin.

„Ich sagte, ich wünsche keine Störung, Bellatrix," zischte er.

„Mein Lord, wir haben einen weiteren Gefangenen."

Sie trat nun endgültig in den Raum und ihr folgte Lucius Malfoy, der eine Hand in Harrys Haaren hatte um ihn mit sich zu ziehen und ihm mit der anderen Hand einen Zauberstab in den Rücken stieß.

„Nun," zischte Voldemort mit leiser, aber hoch erfreuter Stimme, „das ist interessant."

_Oh, Merlin, NEIN!_ Harrys Hände waren gefesselt und aus einer Wunde an der Stirn tröpfelte Blut.

Sein Blick huschte zu seinen Eltern und blieb einen Moment länger auf Lily ruhen, _es tut mir leid,_ schienen seine Augen zu sagen. In diesem Moment wurde James klar, dass er es gewesen sein musste, mit dem Lily am Morgen geredet hatte. Das erklärte sowohl das kurze Entsetzen, als auch die Erleichterung. Er musste die ganze Zeit irgendwo in der Nähe gewesen sein, aber wie in Merlins Namen hatten sie ihn jetzt erwischt?

Die Gedanken in seinem noch immer nicht vollständig klaren Kopf rasten. Voldemort würde sicher nicht lange Zögern, er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Er wollte Harry tot und genau das konnte er jetzt haben. NEIN!

„Wo ist sein Zauberstab?" fragte Voldemort.

„Er hatte keinen bei sich," erklärte Malfoy, „sagt, er hätte ihn unterwegs verloren."

„Verloren?" Voldemort lachte höhnisch, „Was für ein Held sollte dieser Junge wohl jemals werden, wenn er nicht einmal in der Lage ist, auf seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu achten."

„Immerhin kann ich von mir behaupten, so was wie Courage zu kennen," schoss Harry zurück.

Voldemort lachte.

„Nun, das wird dir nichts nützen, sobald du tot bist. Aber zunächst musst du für die Unannehmlichkeiten bestraft werden, die du mir immer wieder bereitet hast. Crucio!"

* * *

Harry, der inzwischen nicht mehr von Malfoy festgehalten wurde, wurde von dem Fluch zu Boden gerissen. Schmerz durchdrang seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich, als werde er lebendig verbrannt. Und seine Narbe schien zu explodieren.

Er schrie, wie er nie zuvor in seinem Leben geschrieen hatte, während die unerträglichen Schmerzen ihn sich am Boden winden ließen. Es musste eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein, die Voldemort den Fluch aufrecht erhielt, oder zumindest kam es Harry so vor, als die Schwärze sich wie ein Tuch über ihn zu legen begann und ihn in gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit zu ziehen schien, oder vielleicht war es auch der Tod, es kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment nicht besonders.

Dann wurde der Fluch von ihm genommen und nur ein Nachhall der Schmerzen blieb zurück, obgleich seine Narbe noch immer in Flammen zu stehen schien. Er hörte seinen Dad und Sirius schreien, üble Beleidigungen und Flüche, die Voldemort nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen entlockten. Seine Mutter weinte, er konnte Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzern sehen und er wollte sie trösten, wollte ihr sagen, dass es ihm gut ging, aber aus seinem Mund kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen.

„Oh, Harry," sagte Voldemort, „war das alles, was du ertragen konntest? Selbst deine kleine Schwester konnte diesen Fluch länger aushalten."

Hass wallte in ihm auf.

„Wage es nicht über meine Schwester zu reden Bastard," krächzte er.

Voldemort lachte, „Ist er nicht witzig? Liegt am Boden, ist gefesselt und kann sich kaum bewegen, aber _er droht mir_."

Voldemort schien daran in der Tat eine verrückte Freude zu haben, denn er begann erneut zu lachen. Harry, dessen Körper noch immer schmerzte, bemühte sich indes, sich in eine etwas aufrechtere Position zu begeben. Er schaffte es, sich hinzuknien, immerhin etwas.

„Und natürlich," sagte Voldemort, noch immer belustigt, „ist er ein Potter durch und durch, der sich weigert, vor mir im Staub zu kriechen, obwohl das sein rechtmäßiger Platz ist."

„Das sehe ich nicht so," erwiderte Harry, dessen Stimme sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte, worüber er erleichtert war, „eigentlich denke ich sogar, dass ich dir in jeder Hinsicht überlegen bin."

„Ist das so?" fragte Voldemort nun mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja, fangen wir mit dem reinen Blut an, das du für so wichtig hältst. Mein Blut ist reiner als dein's, dann..."

„Crucio!"

Der Fluch riss ihn erneut zu Boden und ließ den Schmerz frisch und neu in seinem Körper toben. Diesmal hielt Voldemort den Fluch nicht so lange Aufrecht oder zumindest kam es ihm nicht so lange vor. Dennoch dauerte es, bis seine Atmung sich beruhigt hatte und er es schaffte, sich zurück auf seine Knie zu kämpfen.

„Nun Harry, wolltest du noch mehr sagen, was deine Überlegenheit mir gegenüber betrifft?" fragte Voldemort lauernd.

„Bestrafst du immer, wenn jemand die Wahrheit ausspricht? Falls ja, schweige ich jetzt lieber."

Er war froh, dass er weder seine Unverschämtheit, noch seine Schlagfertigkeit eingebüßt hatte. Es war nicht so, als hätte er keine Angst. Ihm war klar, das Voldemort einfach seinen Zauberstab heben und den Todesfluch aussprechen könnte und dass es dann vorbei wäre. Aber er setzte darauf, dass Voldemort den Triumph über den Jungen, der seinen Todesfluch überlebt hatte, so öffentlich wie möglich haben wollte. Nicht im Schankraum der Drei Besen, wo es niemand sehen würde, außer zwei Todessern und sieben Gefangenen. Nicht, wenn vor der Tür ein paar hundert Leute standen, die es auch mit ansehen könnten, wenn er Harry nur vor die Tür brachte. Voldemort schien genug von seiner Unverschämtheit zu haben.

„Bringt ihn nach draußen und auch die anderen Gefangenen, ich will schließlich nicht, dass sie meinen endgültigen Triumph verpassen."

Es war erneut Lucius Malfoy, der in seine Haare griff und ihn hoch zehrte. Voldemort ging voraus. Lucius und Harry folgten, während Bellatrix die anderen Gefangenen vor sich hertrieb.

„Riddle!" rief James jetzt.

Voldemort blieb stehen und wandte sich um.

„Potter, noch irgendwelche letzten Wünsche?"

„Lass ihn leben, verdammt, er ist nur ein Kind!"

Harry hörte das verzweifelte Flehen in der Stimme seines Vaters. _Niemand wird heute sterben, Dad,_ versprach er innerlich.

„Sieh an, der große James Potter fleht," spottete Voldemort, „ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich, du kannst diese Missgeburt von einem Sohn nicht retten Potter. Aber vielleicht tröstet es dich, dass du ihm in ein paar Stunden folgen kannst."

„Lass ihn, bitte!"

Dieses mal sprach Lily. Die Angst und der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme ließen eine Gänsehaut auf Harrys Armen entstehen. Er wünschte, er könnte etwas sagen, um seine Eltern zu beruhigen, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, Voldemort einen Hinweis darauf zu geben, das nicht alles vorbei war, dass er vorbereitet war.

Voldemort lachte nur und ging weiter. Auch Malfoy gab Harry einen kräftigen Stoß, der ihn straucheln ließ. Vielleicht hätte er Voldemort nicht dermaßen Reizen sollen. Der Cruciatusfluch machte ihn wackelig auf den Beinen und das konnte er überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Einen Raunen ging durch den Kreis der Todesser, als Voldemort für alle gut sichtbar stehen blieb und Malfoy Harry ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt platzierte. Harry atmete tief ein und aus, wobei er den Blick nicht von Voldemort abwandte.

„Ich bin sicher," sagte dieser nun mit gut vernehmbarer Stimme, „jeder hier kennt Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebt, haben viele ihn genannt. Manche denken, er sei unsterblich, weil mein Fluch damals in der Winkelgasse ihn nicht töten konnte. Manche sagen, er sei der eine, mit der Macht mich zu besiegen. Ich wiederum denke, dass nichts davon wahr ist. Harry Potter, ist ein gewöhnlicher Junge. Ich persönlich würde ihn sogar als Idioten bezeichnen, denn offensichtlich war er nicht in der Lage, hier her zu kommen, ohne unterwegs seinen Zauberstab zu verlieren."

Die Todesser lachten. Mach dich nur lustig, dachte Harry.

„Aber egal wie unwichtig Harry Potter tatsächlich ist, hat er es gewagt sich mir zu widersetzen und dafür kann es nur eine Strafe geben."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys heftig pochendes Herz.

„Verstehe ich das richtig," rief er selbst nun, „dein größter Triumph soll es werden einen gefesselten, unbewaffneten Teenager zu töten?" fragte Harry.

„Fühlst du dich unfair behandelt Harry? Nun gut, ich bin bereit deine Fesseln zu lösen, aber dass du deinen Zauberstab verloren hast ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld."

Erneut lachten die Todesser, während die Fesseln um Harrys Hände sich lösten. Er rieb seine wund gescheuerten Handgelenke.

„Bist du nun bereit, Harry?" fragte Voldemort.

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur in dieses Gesicht, dass er so sehr hasste.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Er warf sich zu Boden und rollte sich auf den Rücken ehe der Fluch ihn treffen konnte. Sein Blick richtete sich nach oben und er flehte... und da war er, von Ginny mit der ihr eigenen Zielgenauigkeit geworfen. Seine Hand streckte sich und mit seinen unfehlbaren Sucherfähigkeiten fing er seinen Phönixfederzauberstab auf. Er rollte sich blitzschnell erneut zur Seite um einem weiteren Todesfluch auszuweichen, dann kam er endlich wieder auf die Beine.

Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn die Schmerzen vergessen, die er zuvor noch gespürt hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, ein breites, triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Wut verzehrte Fratze Voldemorts sah.

„Jetzt können wir noch mal über meine Überlegenheit dir gegenüber reden, oder?" Konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

Jeder andere außer ihnen schien den Atem angehalten zu haben. Harry selbst schoss nun einen Todesfluch auf Voldemort. Dieser apparierte um dem Fluch auszuweichen und tauchte seitliche von Harry wieder auf.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Harry duckte sich.

„Confringo!"

Der Boden vor Voldemort explodierte doch abermals apparierte der Dunkle Lord um diesmal gegenüber von Harry aufzutauchen.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Sie hatten die Worte gleichzeitig gesprochen, die grünen Lichtblitze schienen in Zeitlupe aufeinander zu zurasen und sich dann in der Luft zu treffen. Harry hatte erwartet, dass sie einander aus der Bahn schleudern würden, wie es Flüche üblicherweise taten, wenn sie aufeinander prallten, doch dies geschah nicht. Stattdessen begann der Zauberstab in Harrys Hand zu vibrieren und ein dünnes, goldenes Band entstand, dass die beiden Zauberstäbe miteinander verband.

Sowohl Harry als auch Voldemort starrten dieses Band mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen an. Was bedeutete das? Zusätzlich zu dem einen Band entstanden nun weitere, die sich zu einer Kuppel um die beiden Duellanten formten. Harry versuchte in der Menge die sieben Gefangenen zu finden und schließlich sah er sie und sein Blick traf den seines Vaters. James Augen waren überrascht geweitet, doch da war auch etwas anderes, das Harry Mut und Kraft zusprach.

Dann sah er zu Lily, die ermutigend nickte.

Er richtete den Blick zurück auf das was vor ihm lag. Auf dem goldenen Band waren nun Lichtperlen entstanden, die auf Harry zu schwebten. Sein Zauberstab vibrierte noch heftiger als zuvor und Harry war sich sicher, dass es nicht gut sein konnte, wenn die Perlen die Spitze seines Zauberstabes berührten. Er begann dagegen zu kämpfen und die Perlen mit aller Willenskraft die er aufbringen konnte in Richtung von Voldemorts Zauberstab zu drängen. Doch auch Voldemort kämpfte gegen Harry und schließlich kam die Perle auf der Mitte des goldenen Bandes zum Stillstand, wurde dort gehalten, von der Willenskraft der beiden Zauberer, die eine Prophezeiung als ebenbürtig bezeichnet hatte.

Hoffentlich bedeutet das nicht, dass wir bis in alle Ewigkeit hier stehen und diese Perle anstarren müssen, dachte Harry. Er bereute es jedoch so gleich, denn die kurze Ablenkung hatte Voldemort die Möglichkeit gegeben, die Perle wieder ein wenig in seine Richtung zu drängen. Harry richtete die Konzentration wieder auf die Perle und schob sie wieder in Voldemorts Richtung.

Seine Konzentration war viel zu sehr auf Voldemort und die Perle gerichtet um das Chaos zu bemerken, das außerhalb der Kuppel losgebrochen war, während der Phönixorden seinen ursprünglichen Plan ausführte. Harry hatte allerdings weder Augen für Remus, der aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, nachdem er die Apparationssperre gebrochen hatte und nun die sieben Gefangenen befreite, während die Auroren aus der Luft angriffen und Portschlüssel in die Menge der Dorfbewohner warfen.

Harry gelang es nun, die Perle über die Mitte des goldenen Bandes hinaus zu zwingen. Sobald ihm dies gelungen war, kam es ihm seltsam leicht vor, die Perle weiter zu zwingen, bis sie die Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab berührte. Schmerzensschreie drangen aus dem Stab, dann erschien eine graue, rauchige Gestalt. Harry hatte den Mann noch nie gesehen, doch er trug Aurorenroben und bedachte Voldemort mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.

„Tapferer Junge," sagte er dann zu Harry, „aber von einem Potter erwartet wohl auch keiner etwas anderes."

Er grinste ihn aufmunternd an und Harry erwiderte das Grinsen schwach. Weiterer Personen, von denen Harry die meisten nicht bekannt waren kamen nun aus dem Zauberstab viele in Aurorenroben, manche jedoch auch ganz offensichtlich Muggel.

„Du musst die Verbindung irgendwann brechen," sagte der erste Auror leise zu Harry, „aber bedenke, dass du ihn nicht besiegen kannst, nicht heute."

Harry nickte.

„Danke," keuchte er.

Der Auror lächelte ein letztes Mal aufmunternd, dann zerriss Harry das goldene Band mit einem heftigen Ruck. Die Gestalten, die aus Voldemorts Zauberstab gekommen waren, scharrten sich nun um ihn, um Harry vor ihm abzuschirmen.

Harry selbst wirbelte herum. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, erneut das Duell mit Voldemort zu suchen, es gab noch zu viele Horkruxe, er konnte Voldemort jetzt noch nicht besiegen, genau wie der Auror es gesagt hatte. Todesser stellten sich ihm jedoch nun in den Weg und beschossen ihn mit Schockzaubern.

„Protego!"

Die Flüche prallten ab und er erwiderte das Feuer mit einem weiteren „Confringo," das den Boden explodieren ließ und die Todesser in die Luft schleuderte.

Er fragte sich, ob er soeben zum ersten Mal getötet hatte, doch er nahm sich nicht die Zeit dies zu überprüfen. Er apparierte an den Rand des Platzes um aus dem schlimmsten Chaos hinaus zu sein. Er konnte sehen, dass Flüche vom Himmel herab rasten und nahm an, dass Unsichtbare auf Besen dafür verantwortlich waren.

Die Rauchgestalten, die Voldemort umgeben hatten waren inzwischen verschwunden, doch Dumbledore hatte sich dem dunklen Lord nun gegenüber gestellt und hielt ihn davon ab nach Harry zu suchen. Ein Großteil der Dorfbewohner war inzwischen verschwunden und kurz fragte er sich wie und wohin, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich weiter damit zu befassen, als erneut Todesser ihn angriffen. Er schockte einen und apparierte erneut.

Es wäre ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, an den Rand des Schulgeländes zu apparieren und sich dann in dessen Sicherheit zu begeben, doch das konnte er nicht, seine Eltern und die anderen waren irgendwo hier und _Ginny_. Er schrie jetzt ihren Namen, obwohl ihm das kaum helfen würde, denn in dem Chaos konnte sie ihn ganz sicher nicht hören.

„Harry!"

Und da war sie, direkt hinter ihm. Er rannte zu ihr und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, als sie die Arme um ihn schlang. Er konzentrierte sich und dann disapparierte er, Ginny fest an sich gepresst.

* * *

Es war Lily schwer gefallen, den Blick von Harry und Voldemort abzuwenden, doch sie konnte in dieses Duell nicht eingreifen und es gab eine andere Front, an der sie kämpfen mussten. Im Grunde kam der Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Harry dem Phönixorden zugute.

Die Todesser waren viel zu abgelenkt, um zu verstehen was geschah, als die Auroren, die aus der Luft angriffen begannen sie mit Flüchen zu beschießen. Remus, der zuvor die Appariersperre über dem Platz gebrochen hatte, befreite die sieben Gefangenen von ihren Fesseln und brachte ihnen ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe. Lily griff nach ihrem und mit James an ihrer Seite apparierte sie zu den Dorfbewohnern um dafür zu sorgen, dass diese tatsächlich die Portschlüssel nahmen, die ebenfalls von den fliegenden Angreifern in die Menge der Dorfbewohner geworfen worden waren.

„Schnell, fassen Sie das an!" schrie Lily und hielt den Menschen eine Zeitung entgegen, „los schnell!"

Menschen scharrten sich um sie, teilweisen noch gefesselt, was sie schnell änderte.

„Zählen sie von drei nach unten!" rief sie, als eine größere Gruppe die Zeitung berührte.

Nach und nach verringerte sich die Gruppe der Dorfbewohner, doch auch die Todesser lösten sich so langsam aus ihrer Verwirrung und begannen Flüche gen Himmel und in die Menge der Dorfbewohner zu schießen.

„Berühren sie mit möglichst vielen Menschen die Zeitungen," erklang nun James magisch verstärkte Stimme, „und zählen sie von drei rückwärts!"

Lily riskierte indes einen Blick dorthin, wo sich Harry und Voldemort unter der goldenen Kuppel gegenüberstanden. Sie sah, wie Harry das goldene Band zerriss und dann disapparierte. Sie hoffte, das er clever genug war, jetzt endgültig zu verschwinden, musste sich aber erneut den Dorfbewohnern zuwenden.

Dadurch, dass die Masse sich deutlich gelichtet hatte, hatten die Todesser jetzt die Möglichkeit, die Ordenskämpfer direkt anzugreifen. Lily, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Remus und Severus fanden sich schnell einer enormen Übermacht gegenüber.

Wo war Albus? Lily schoss Fluch um Fluch auf die Angreifer. Da es so viele waren traf fast jeder ihrer Flüche, doch der Kreis um die sieben zog sich immer enger zusammen und machte es für sie selbst schwierig, den Flüchen auszuweichen, die sie nicht blocken konnte. Sie duckte sich unter einem Fluch weg, doch dieser traf Sirius, der hinter ihr stand und vor Schmerz auf keuchte, als der Fluch mehrere seiner Rippen brach.

„Wir müssen uns zurück ziehen!" schrie Severus, „das hat keinen Sinn."

Ihre Kollegen kamen ihnen jetzt auch aus der Luft zur Hilfe und lichteten somit die Masse der Angreifer etwas.

„Avada Kedavra!" Lilys Fluch streckte einen der Todesser nieder.

„Wie viele Dorfbewohner noch?" brüllte Frank.

„Keine Ahnung, nicht mehr viele, aber die können wir den anderen überlassen, außer wir wollen doch noch sterben!" schrie James.

Er hatte recht. Lily sah, dass Sirius kaum noch in der Lage war aufrecht zu stehen, nachdem der Fluch, der eigentlich für sie bestimmt gewesen war seine Rippen zerschmettert hatte, hatten ihn noch einige andere Flüche getroffen, die ihn heftig bluten ließen.

„Okay, disapparieren wir!" schrie James.

Lily war bereit, sie war gerade im Begriff, die Drehung zu vollziehen, als ein Triumphschrei ertönte, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. _Harry!_ War alles was sie denken konnte als sie sich umwandte um zu sehen wo Voldemort war. Doch es war nicht Harry, der da von einem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen wurde, sondern Albus.

Der Fluch traf die Brust des Schulleiters und dann erschlaffte sein ganzer Körper und sank wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden. _Oh Merlin._ Das konnte nicht sein, nicht Albus.

„Lily!" brüllte James.

Sie sah ihn an, seine Augen waren entsetzt geweitet, „Wir müssen weg hier!"

Sie beide waren die letzten, die übrig waren und nur der Tatsache das Voldemorts Triumphschrei die Todesser abgelenkt hatte, hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht selbst längst von einem Todesfluch getroffen worden waren. Lily nickte und dann vollzog sie endlich die Drehung und war nur Sekunden später direkt an der Grenze zum Schulgelände. James war ebenfalls dort. Sie beeilten sich, die Grenze zu überschreiten, wo sie endlich in Sicherheit waren.

„James," flüsterte sie.

Er umarmte sie, drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und strich ihr über den Rücken,

„James, Albus..."

„Ich weiß," flüsterte er, „ich weiß!"

„James, Lily!" rief Frank.

Er hatte nur knapp hinter der Grenze auf sie gewartet, „Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten, wir dachten schon irgendwas..."

Alice war noch bei ihm und sie sahen die beiden fragend an.

„Wo sind Remus, Sirius und Severus?" fragte James.

„Bringen Sirius ins Schloss, er verliert viel Blut, muss in den Krankenflügel, ich weiß nicht..."

„Nicht auch Sirius..." murmelte James.

Er presste Lily noch fester an sich.

„Auch?" fragte Alice.

„Albus," sagte James heiser.

„Was, bist du dir sicher?" rief sie.

Er nickte, „Voldemort hat ihn getroffen, Todesfluch, da war nichts was wir hätten... Merlin..."

„Aber wie?"

„Er muss sich ihm entgegen gestellt haben, um Harry Zeit zu geben," flüsterte Lily, „deshalb war er auch nicht bei uns..."

Ihre Stimme versagte.

„Weiß jemand ob Harry und Ginny sicher sind?" fragte James.

Alice und Frank schüttelten beide den Kopf. Einen Moment standen die vier da, übermannt von Schock und Erschöpfung.

Frank war der erste der sich fing, „Wir müssen ins Schloss."

Die anderen drei nickten. Ihre eigenen Bewegungen kamen Lily mechanisch vor. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker Fuß... War der Weg schon immer so endlos lang gewesen? Ihr Herz weigerte sich noch immer zu glauben, was sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Albus konnte nicht tot sein, er war Albus Dumbledore. Sie mussten sich geirrt haben, ja genau es war ein anderer Fluch gewesen, er war bestimmt längst im Schloss. Rechter Fuß, linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker Fuß... Die Eingangshalle war verlassen.

„Krankenflügel, oder?" fragte James.

Die anderen nickten. Remus, Severus und Sirius waren im Krankenflügel und zu Lilys immenser Erleichterung auch Harry. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr Augenmerk allerdings ausschließlich auf den bewusstlosen Sirius gelegt. Lily lief zu Harry um ihn zuerst in die Arme zu schließen und dann auf Armlänge von sich weg zu halten und heftig zu schütteln.

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht, das Schulgelände zu verlassen!" schrie sie, „verdammt noch mal, du könntest tot sein, Harry. Wann kapierst du, dass dieser Krieg kein spannendes Spiel ist, sondern das Menschen sterben und dass du verdammt noch mal derjenige bist, den Voldemort um jeden Preis tot sehen will!"

„Mum, verdammt du tust mir weh!"

Sie ließ ihn los und er strauchelte und stürzte fast zu Boden. Er ließ sich auf eins der Betten sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Wo ist Ginny?" fragte Lily.

„Sie sucht Hermine und Sarah."

Lilys Blick wanderte zu dem Bett auf dem Sirius lag. James stand neben ihm, sein Gesicht war blass und sein Blick starr auf Sirius gerichtet.

„Kommt er durch?" fragte Lily leise.

Harry nickte, „Madame Pomfrey sagt, er hat noch nicht zu viel Blut verloren. Wird nur ein wenig dauern bis er sich vollständig regeneriert hat."

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel wurde aufgeschlagen und Sarah mit Josh im Arm, Hermine und Ginny stürmten herein. Hermine und Sarah rannten auf Sirius Bett zu. Sarah schluchzte heftig und Hermine war unnatürlich blass. James machte Platz für die Beiden und kam zu Harry und Lily. Auch Ginny kam nun zu ihnen und ließ sich neben Harry auf das Bett sinken.

James blickte auf Harry, „Bist du okay?" fragte er.

Harry nickte, „Ich komm schon klar."

„Wie haben die dich überhaupt erwischt?"

Ginny schnaubte wütend, „Er ist ein Idiot, deswegen."

Harry lächelte schwach.

„Wir hatten uns zu weit von den Todessern entfernt und die Dementoren haben uns eingekreist, das hat Malfoy bemerkt," fuhr Ginny fort, „er kam also auf uns zu und bevor ich irgendwas machen kann, drückt Harry mir seinen Zauberstab in die Hand sagt, 'warte auf den richtigen Moment' und schlüpft unter dem Umhang hervor. Malfoy hat die Dementoren weggeschickt und ich bin den beiden immer noch unsichtbar gefolgt. Wobei Harry natürlich auch ohne Zauberstab einen heldenhaften Kampf abliefern musste, deswegen die Platzwunde."

Sie warf ihm einen weiteren bösen Blick zu.

„Na ja, wir hätten sowieso nicht mehr fliehen können," erwiderte Harry, „also dachte ich es wäre cleverer wenn sich nur einer zeigt, als wenn wir beide gefangen werden und dass ich dir meinen Zauberstab gegeben habe, hat mir offensichtlich das Leben gerettet."

Sie schien weiterhin wütend, „Du hast keine Ahnung wie viel Angst ich hatte als du da standst und er den Todesfluch auf dich geschossen hat!"

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und beugte sich dann für einen schnellen Kuss zu ihr. Das verdrängte kurzzeitig alles andere aus Lilys Kopf, was bitte war das? Warum küsste Harry Ginny, hatte sie irgendetwas gravierendes verpasst? Sie sah James an, dessen Mund sich ebenfalls überrascht geöffnet hatte.

„Guckt nicht so blöd," fauchte Harry.

Er schlang einen Arm um Ginnys Taille und zog sie an sich. Keiner von ihnen hatte mehr Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, als Madame Pomrey zu ihnen kam und Harry und Ginny auseinander scheuchte.

„Was ist mit Sirius?" fragte James, während die Heilerin sich um Harrys Verletzungen kümmerte.

„Er ist stabil, ich hab ihm einige Tränke gegeben, er schläft für ein paar Stunden, jeglicher Stress würde ihm im Moment nur schaden und ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass der einzige Weg ihn vor Stress zu bewahren ist ihn ruhig zu stellen."

„In Ordnung."

„Und Sie alle können sich nun auch in ein Bett begeben, auch Sie Miss Weasley!"

„Aber mir fehlt nichts, ehrlich," protestierte sie.

„Ich entscheide, ob ihnen etwas fehlt," schnappte die Heilerin, „und jetzt will ich, dass jeder, der an diesem Kampf beteiligt war sich in ein Bett begibt, sofort!"

Keiner wagte es der Heilerin zu widersprechen. Die Türen zum Krankenflügel öffneten sich wenige Minuten später erneut und Bill Weasley kam hinein. Er suchte James und eilte dann zu seinem Bett, das neben dem Lilys lag.

„Bill, bei euch alles nach Plan gelaufen?" fragte James.

Er nickte, „Paar leichtere Verletzungen, keine Toten außer..." er senkte die Stimme, „James, Dumbledore ist tot."

James nickte, „Ich weiß."

„Was?"

Offensichtlich hatte Bill nicht leise genug gesprochen.

„Dumbledore ist tot?" wiederholte Remus.

Bill nickte mit düsterer Miene.

„Voldemort persönlich, natürlich, wer sonst könnte... hat ihn mit einem Avada Kedavra in die Brust getroffen."

„Bist du dir sicher Weasley?" fragte Severus.

„Lily und ich haben es auch gesehen," bestätigte James leise.

Alle schienen mitten in ihren Bewegungen erstarrt. Der Schock, den Lily selbst bereits durchlebt hatte, legte sich wie ein eisiges Tuch über den Krankensaal.

„Aber Dumbledore kann doch nicht..." stammelte Harry.

„Es mag dir nicht so vorgekommen sein, aber auch Dumbledore war nur ein Mensch," sagte Severus mit merkwürdig bitterer Stimme, „ein _sterblicher_ Mensch."

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen in einer Art Schockstarre. Sowohl dem Orden, als auch den Hogwartsschülern fiel es schwer, zu begreifen, dass Dumbledore tot war. Severus Snape wusste nicht recht was er empfinden sollte. Einerseits hatte er Albus vieles zu verdanken, er hatte ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben, nachdem er ein Todesser geworden war. Und er selbst war nicht der einzige gewesen, dem der Schulleiter viel gegeben hatte. Doch dann war da auch dieser Schwur, den Albus ihm im letzten Oktober abgenommen hatte, der Schwur, der ihn zwingen würde, Harry Potter in den Tod zu schicken.

Albus hatte bewiesen, wie gut er Severus gekannt hatte, _du bist ein besserer Mensch, als du die meisten glauben lässt._ Er hatte seit jenem Gespräch immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, was Albus gemeint hatte, als er sagte, er selbst habe das Recht sich einen guten Menschen zu nennen vor langer Zeit verloren.

Doch er hatte dem Schulleiter diese Frage nicht gestellt. Er war wütend gewesen, darüber, dass Albus sein Vertrauen ausgenutzt hatte um ihn zu diesem Schwur zu drängen. Er wollte kein Kind in den Tod schicken. Oft, wenn Lucy ihm im Labor geholfen hatte, hatte er sich stark beherrschen müssen um ihr nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn das seinen eigenen Tod bedeutet hätte.

„Weißt du, dass dein Bruder sterben wird?" hatte er sie fragen wollen, „dass er sterben muss?"

Harry Potters Tod würde Leben zerstören genauso, wie er Leben retten würde. Severus verstand die Logik hinter Albus Plan. Kalte und berechnende Logik, ein Leben gegen das von tausenden. Aber war das _fair_?

_Und seit wann fragst du, ob etwas fair ist, Severus?_ Meinte er Albus Stimme zu hören. _Das hier ist ein Krieg. Du kannst nicht danach entscheiden, ob etwas fair ist. Du musst das Ziel im Auge behalten. Das größere Wohl. _

_Und warum hast du dich dann Voldemort entgegen gestellt? Warum hast du ihn Potter nicht finden und töten lassen?_

Er bekam auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Natürlich nicht, denn Albus war tot und obwohl sich die Worte wie seine angehört haben mochten, waren es in Wahrheit seine eigenen. Er würde nie wieder mit Albus reden, nie. Er hatte seit dem Gespräch im Oktober nicht mehr mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Er war zu wütend gewesen. Aber dabei hatte er übersehen, dass es Albus ebenfalls nicht gefiel, Harry Potter in den Tod zu schicken. Er tat es nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil er es musste.

Er hatte Albus nicht mehr gesagt, dass er es verstand. Denn das tat er, egal wie wenig es ihm gefiel. Und er hatte ihm nicht mehr gedankt, für das, was Albus für ihn ganz persönlich getan hatte. Reue und Trauer überkamen ihn, als er an die vergebene Chance dachte. Er hätte sehen müssen, dass auch Albus schwer an dem zu tragen hatte, was getan werden musste. Er hätte ihm zur Seite stehen und ihn unterstützen sollen, anstatt sich in Wut und Bitterkeit zurück zu ziehen. Doch er erkannte diesen Fehler zu spät, denn Albus war tot und er würde nicht zurück kehren.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermine, Lucy, Neville, Debbie und Draco saßen gemeinsam im Raum der Wünsche.

Ginny hatte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Knie gelegt und er ließ seine Finger durch ihre Haare streichen. Die anderen hatten die Nachricht, dass sie zusammen waren besser aufgenommen, als Harry erwartet hatte. Wobei das wohl mehr an dem Schock über Dumbledores Tod lag. Natürlich, Dumbledore war ein alter Mann gewesen, aber keinem von ihnen war der Gedanke gekommen er könne sterben, nicht Dumbledore, der mächtigste Magier ihrer Zeit. Der einzige, den Voldemort jemals gefürchtet hatte. Es erschien so irreal.

Heute hatte es eine Gedenkveranstaltung gegeben, an der der Orden und Schüler teilgenommen hatten. Viele der Ordensleute waren maskiert gewesen. Zu groß war das Risiko, dass einer der Schüler Mitgliedernamen verriet, egal ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich. Es hatte keine Leiche gegeben, die man beerdigen konnte, weswegen es nur einen schlichten Gedenkstein gab.

In dem Chaos während dem Kampf hatte keiner die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich um eine Leiche zu kümmern. Nicht, wenn da immer noch Dorfbewohner waren, die gerettet werden mussten. Harry hatte später erfahren, dass nicht alle gerettet worden waren. Einige waren im Chaos von Todessern getötet worden, andere waren schon bevor der Angriff des Orden begonnen hatte, von den Todessern fort gebracht worden. Sam hatte gesagt, dass es die Familien waren, deren Kinder nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt waren.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Debbie.

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Neville, „jetzt wo Dumbledore tot ist."

„Der Orden wird sich neu sortieren müssen," meinte Hermine, „jemand anderes muss die Leitung übernehmen und alles organisieren und koordinieren."

„Die verdammten restlichen Horkruxe müssen gefunden werden," sagte Harry, „dann kann ich den Bastard endlich umbringen."

Seine Stimme klang hart, als er das sagte.

„Kannst du das Potter?" fragte Draco, „bist du tatsächlich schon so weit."

„Tja, das wird sich dann zeigen nicht wahr. Ich glaub jedenfalls nicht, dass ich endgültig sicher sein kann, wenn ich es nicht erneut versuche."

Einen Weiteren Moment hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry dachte noch einmal an Dumbledore. Hatte er das Duell mit Voldemort tatsächlich gesucht, damit er selbst Zeit gehabt hatte zu fliehen? Der Gedanke war schrecklich. Seine Großmutter war gestorben um ihn zu beschützen und Harry hatte erst viel später begriffen, was das eigentlich bedeutet hatte. Sollte Dumbledore nun das gleiche getan haben? Natürlich hatte er bereits zuvor Dinge zu Harrys Schutz getan Oklumentik Unterricht, auch wenn Harry auf diesem Gebiet wohl immer ein Laie bleiben würde und natürlich der Fidelius Zauber, der jetzt von seinem Vater erneuert worden war, so dass er der Geheimniswahrer war. Aber war dieser Finale Schritt nicht etwas zu drastisch gewesen? Harry war sich sicher, dass ihm die Flucht auch gelungen wäre wenn Dumbledore nicht...

„Und dieses Priori Incantatem," hörte er Lucy sagen, die damit seine Gedanken unterbrach, „was hat es damit nun eigentlich auf sich?"

„Ich hab vorhin mit Charlie gesprochen," sagte Harry.

„Mit Charlie?" fragte Ron.

Harry nickte, „Er hat das schon mal erlebt, als er noch Schüler war und sich auf einem Gang mit Sam duelliert hat. Es passiert nur, wenn man Bruderstäbe gegeneinander richtet. Und offensichtlich hat bisher jedes Priori Incantatem auf eine schicksalhafte Verbindung hingewiesen. Er sagte bei ihm und Sam war es wohl ein Verweis auf ihre Liebe, zu einem Zeitpunkt als sie sich noch gehasst haben. Und ich glaube, die schicksalhafte Verbindung zwischen mir und Voldemort muss ich euch wohl nicht näher erläutern."

Das musste er tatsächlich nicht.

Jedem war klar gewesen, dass Albus Dumbledores Tod eine Verschlimmerung der bisherigen Situation bedeutete. Dumbledore war ein Held gewesen, der bereits einen dunklen Magier besiegt hatte. Der immer zu wissen schien, was als nächstes zu tun war und der niemals den Kopf verlor, egal wie aussichtslos eine Situation war.

Voldemort hatte triumphiert, als er Dumbledore endlich besiegt hatte, obwohl ihm nur Minuten zuvor Harry Potter mit unglaublicher Dreistigkeit und einer gehörigen Portion Glück entkommen war. Der Dunkle Lord feierte und ein feiernder Dunkler Lord konnte nur eins bedeuten: mehr Dunkelheit.

Eine Woche nach Dumbledores Tod kam die Dunkelheit nach Hogwarts. Es war Frühstückszeit. Die Stimmung unter den Schülern war angespannt. Nicht das übliche fröhliche Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Halle sondern gedrücktes Murmeln. Eulen segelten in die Halle und Harry war ein wenig überrascht, dass es so viele waren. Kaum jemand wagte, per Post nach Hogwarts zu kommunizieren, außer er stand ohnehin schon auf Voldemorts Kopfgeldliste.

Einige der Eulen trugen Pakete, große Pakete. Eines der Pakete wurde an eine Gryffindor-Siebtklässlerin ganz in Harrys Nähe geliefert. Harry wusste, dass sie Leanne hieß und dass ihre Familie unter den Gefangenen aus Hogsmeade war.

Sie sah das Paket ängstlich an und öffnete es dann zögerlich. Als sie den Deckel hochhob stieß sie einen entsetzten Schmerzensschrei aus. Überall in der Halle waren nun Schreie zu hören. Leanne wich hastig und immer noch schreiend von dem Paket zurück und brach dann zusammen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Nein," stammelte sie, „nein, bitte, nein..."

Katie Bell kniete neben ihr und schlang die Arme um sie. Harry konnte auch im Gesicht des anderen Mädchens Tränen sehen, während sie ihre Freundin an sich drückte und langsam vor und zurück wiegte. Er konnte nicht anders, er machte ein paar Schritte und reckte den Hals um zu sehen was...

Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als er den abgetrennten Kopf eines Mannes in dem Paket sah. Er wich hastig wieder zurück, einen Ausdruck ungläubigen Ekels im Gesicht. Wie konnte, selbst Voldemort... ihm war schlecht. Und dann erklang ein Lachen, das ihm kalte Schauer über den Körper jagte, denn es war das Lachen Voldemorts.

„Das ihr Narren," erklang nun seine Stimme, „ist der Preis, den jene zahlen, die sich mir widersetzen. Der Preis des Widerstands."

* * *

AN: Wow, das ist das mit Abstand längste Kapitel, dass ich jemals geschrieben habe. Und ich glaube auch eins der grausamsten. Es wird düsterer.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin und ihr lasst mir ein paar Reviews zukommen. Ich finde für dieses Monsterkapitel habe ich durchaus ein paar verdient. Mich interessiert vor allem, wie euch das ganze vom Spannungsaufbau her gefallen hat, weil ich ja ziemlich offen gelassen habe, wie der Plan des Ordens funktioniert und wie Harry sich aus dem ganzen Schlamassel wieder herauswinden will. Hat es so gewirkt wie es sollt, heißt, war es spannend oder musstet ihr Gähnen, weil ihr dachtet, dass sowieso alles gut ausgehen wird?

Bis demnächst Sanny

PS: Das nächste Kapitel kommt eine Woche verzögert, weil ich nur heute zu Hause bin und morgen wieder weg fahre. Ich war gestern in Hamburg, in Tarzan, der absolute Hammer, nur mal so nebenbei. Jedenfalls bin ich nur ganz kurz zu Hause und werde das neue Kapitel nicht rechtzeitig fertig haben um es nächstes Wochenende on zu stellen, also müsst ihr zwei Wochen warten, sorry, aber dafür war dieses Kapitel ja so lang wie zwei.


	28. Kapitel 27 Dunkelheit und Licht

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 27

Dunkelheit und Licht

* * *

_**Der Tagesprophet Montag, 27. Januar 1997**_

_Das Geiseldrama von Hogsmeade_

_von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Die neue Regierung hatte in den letzten Monaten immer wieder mit schweren Problemen zu kämpfen, doch das Drama, dass sich am Wochenende in Hogsmeade abspielte, bleibt bislang beispiellos._

„_Ich bin schockiert," sagte Bellatrix Lestrange, Ehefrau des Zaubereiministers, „wir wussten, dass die Rebellen des Phönixordens nicht vor Gewalt zurück schrecken, doch was am Wochenende passiert ist, ist absolut erschreckend."_

_Doch was genau ereignete sich eigentlich in den letzten beiden Tagen in dem bekannten Dorf, das als einziges in Britannien nur Zauberer und Hexen beherbergt?_

_Die Todesser-Brigade hatte den Hinweis bekommen, dass sich im Dorf ein Rebellenring angesiedelt haben könnte, der versuchte auch den Rest des Dorfes zu einer offenen Rebellion anzustiften. Die Regierung sah sich gezwungen, gegen diesen Rebellenring vorzugehen und somit wurden die Dorfbewohner zu Verhören ins Ministerium gebracht. Tatsächlich erhärtete sich der Verdacht und es kristallisierte sich heraus, dass fünf Paare im Dorf Hogsmeade tatsächlich zu den Rebellen des Phönixorden gehören und versuchten, im Dorf mehr Menschen anzuwerben. _

_Während die Paare nach Askaban gebracht wurden, wurden ihre Kinder unter die Aufsicht der Regierung gestellt. Als die Todesserbrigade nun die übrigen Bewohner des Dorfes zurück zu ihren Wohnstätten geleitete, kam es zum großen Drama. Weitere Mitglieder des Phönixorden starteten einen hinterhältigen Angriff, in Folge dessen es dreizehn Tote zu beklagen gibt. Außerdem wurden weitere 137 Dorfbewohner entführt. _

_Der Phönixorden fordert nun einen Austausch der inhaftierten Rebellen, gegen die entführten Dorfbewohner. Sollte dieser Austausch nicht erfolgen werde dies „verheerende Folgen für die Geiseln, haben." _

_Was genau diese „verheerenden Folgen" sein sollen, kann nur spekuliert werden, doch ein Regierungssprecher sagte dem Tagespropheten, man müsse vom „schlimmsten ausgehen." _

_Auch Zaubereiminister Rodolphus Lestrange stand für einen Kommentar zur Verfügung._

„_So schwer es mir fällt dies zu sagen, doch die Regierung muss nun ihre Stärke unter Beweis __stellen. Wir sind nicht erpressbar. Wir haben Rebellen fest genommen und wir werden diese Rebellen nicht wieder frei lassen. Natürlich legt die Todesserbrigade derzeit ihre ganze Energie in die Suche nach den Geiseln und wir hoffen, dass sie erfolgreich sind, ehe es zu spät ist."_

* * *

_**Der Phönixprophet, Mittwoch 29. Januar 1997**_

_Ein großer Verlust_

_Die Zaubererwelt ist in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert. Zumindest kommt es jenen so vor, die am gestrigen Tag die Gedenkfeier zu Ehren von Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore besuchten, der am Sonntag Morgen von Lord Voldemort ermordet wurde._

_Dumbledore war der wohl beliebteste Schulleiter den die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei je hatte. Doch seine erstaunlichen Leistungen als Leiter dieser Schule sind nicht das Einzige, was diesen beispiellosen Zauberer auszeichnete._

_Zu Berühmtheit gelangte Dumbledore im Jahre 1945, als er in einem spektakulären Duell den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald besiegte. Nur dreißig Jahre später schickte ein weiterer schwarzer Magier sich an, ebenfalls eine grausame Schreckensherrschaft aufzubauen. Dumbledore gehörte zu den ersten, die diese Gefahr erkannten und er gehörte zu jenen, die sich Lord Voldemort unerschrocken in den Weg stellten. Er kämpfte für die Rechte derer, die Voldemort entrechten will. Schützte jene, die sich selbst nicht schützen konnten und in diesem ehrenwerten Kampf ließ Albus Dumbledore letzten Endes sein Leben._

_Doch wir, der Phönixorden, werden sein Vermächtnis ehren. Wir werden nicht vergessen, wofür Dumbledore einstand und wir werden sein Werk fortsetzten, bis zum Ende._

* * *

_**Der Phönixprophet, Montag 3. Februar 1997**_

_Der Preis des Widerstands?_

_Lord Voldemort zieht neue Register der Grausamkeit. _

_Gestern, eine Woche nach dem erschütternden Tod von Albus Dumbledore, gab es neue __Tote__ zu beklagen. Wie der Phönixprophet bereits berichtete, war es nicht möglich, alle Bewohner des Dorfes Hogsmeade vor den Todessern zu retten. Einige waren bereits vor Beginn des Rettungsversuchs von den Todessern fort gebracht worden, wobei nicht bekannt ist, wohin, vermutlich jedoch in das Gefängnis Askaban._

_Diese Menschen waren fünf Familien, von denen ein oder mehrere Kinder nach der Machtübernahme des Todesserregimes in die Sicherheit der Hogwartsschule zurück gekehrt waren. _

_Die Schüler, deren Familien in Hogsmeade lebten wurden gestern auf grausame Weise für ihr Handeln bestraft. An jeden dieser Schüler wurde der Kopf eines Familienmitgliedes geschickt. Ein Heuler, von Lord Voldemort selbst, erklärte, dass dies der Preis des Widerstands sei._

_Wie lange ist die Zauberergemeinschaft noch bereit, dieses Handeln des Todesserregimes mit zu tragen? Haben Tod und Folter nicht lange genug dieses Land beherrscht? Wollen Sie die nächsten sein?_

* * *

3. Februar 1997 Hogwarts

Die Köpfe, die Voldemort an die Hogwartsschüler geschickt hatte und die damit verbundene Nachricht hatten eine regelrechte Panik ausgelöst. Voldemorts Stimme war natürlich nur von einem Heuler erzeugt worden, dennoch indem er den fünf Schülern, deren Familien in Hogsmeade gelebt hatten den Kopf eines Familienmitgliedes geschickt hatte, hatte er endgültig auch den Schülern den Krieg erklärt und klar gezeigt, dass er sie zu seinen Feinden zählte und dass sie wie alle seine Feinde dafür bezahlen mussten.

Manche dachten ernsthaft darüber nach, die Schule zu verlassen, wenn dies nur bedeutete, dass ihre Familien dadurch vom Radar der Todesser verschwanden. Padma und Parvati Patil führten gerade eine Diskussion über dieses Thema, was Lucy, die versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, zunehmend auf die Nerven ging.

Harry mischte sich nun in die Diskussion der Zwillinge ein, „Also hört mal, ich glaube ich kann von mir behaupten, einiges über Voldemort und seine Methoden zu wissen. Und er ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt besonders gnädig zu sein. Wenn ihr Hogwarts jetzt verlasst, dann findet und bestraft er euch für die Monate, die ihr hier gewesen seid. Ich an eurer Stelle würde ihnen schreiben, dass sie fliehen oder sich wirklich gut verstecken sollen. Das ist auf jeden Fall besser, als wenn ihr von hier verschwindet und euch zusätzlich in Gefahr bringt."

Und das ausgerechnet aus seinem Munde, dachte Lucy.

„Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit," ereiferte sich Parvati, doch Padma wirkte weiterhin höchst skeptisch.

„Du kannst so was leicht sagen Harry, für dich stellt sich die Frage schließlich gar nicht."

„Ja, weil meine Eltern ohnehin auf seiner Kopfgeldliste stehen, das ist doch eine echte Erleichterung."

Lucy hatte kein Interesse daran, diese doch recht fruchtlose Diskussion noch weiter zu verfolgen und wandte sich daher wieder ihrem Buch zu. Nachdem sie den gleichen Absatz allerdings dreimal gelesen hatte wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Konzentration für diesen Abend wohl ruiniert war. Sie richtete ihr Aufmerksamkeit also auf Ron und Hermine, die in ihrer Nähe saßen und leise miteinander redeten, wobei sie immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu den Patil-Zwillingen warfen.

Sie rückte näher zu den Beiden um ihre Worte verstehen zu können. „...gehört, dass Michael Corner auch gehen will," flüsterte Ron gerade.

„Das wären schon fünf."

Hermine biss sich besorgt auf die Unterlippe.

„Warum macht euch das solche Sorgen?" fragte Lucy verwirrt.

„Wenn sich genug entscheiden Hogwarts zu verlassen ist das doch die ideale Propaganda," erwiderte Hermine leise.

„Wie?"

„Na ja, die _Regierung _wird sagen: Seht her, hier sind Schüler, die in Hogwarts waren und sie sind vor dem bösen Phönixorden geflohen, damit sie wieder in der richtigen Zauberergemeinschaft leben können."

„Meinst du," fragte Lucy skeptisch, „wer wird das glauben, nach dem er einigen hier die _Köpfe_ ihrer Eltern geschickt hat."

Hermine sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der zwischen Unglauben und Mitleid lag,

„Bitte Lucy, du bist doch nicht wirklich so naiv, oder?"

„Ja, schon klar, offiziell ist so was nie passiert, aber Hermine, die Menschen lesen den Phönixpropheten."

„Und sie werden sich nach Dumbledores Tod mehr denn je hüten, das zuzugeben."

„Und wenn sie tatsächlich glauben, was drin steht," ergänzte Ron.

Lucy kaute einen Moment lang auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie über das, was die Beiden gesagt hatten nachdachte und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass die Überlegungen der beiden mehr Sinn machten, als ihr lieb war.

„Tja, immerhin bringt er die, die Hogwarts verlassen dann nicht augenblicklich um," stellte Ron trocken fest, „man sollte meinen, das ist positiv."

„Trotzdem, jeder der Hogwarts verlässt, untergräbt das Vertrauen in den Orden."

„Aber vielleicht überlegen einige es sich noch mal?"

Lucy hatte nicht gewollt, dass es sich wie eine Frage anhörte, doch sowohl ihr Tonfall als auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigten, wie wenig sie selbst dies zu hoffen wagte. Alle drei blickten erneut zu den Patil-Zwillingen. Padma nickte gerade und Harry lächelte sie dafür aufmunternd an.

„Er lächelt 'n bisschen zu breit, oder?" murmelte Ron.

„Und warum das?" fragte Hermine.

„Er ist mit Ginny zusammen, oder? Ich finde da sollte er nicht..."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, „Ron, Ginny sitzt neben ihm. Was er tut, ist weit weniger verfänglich, als was du gerade tust. Du bist immerhin mit zwei Mädchen hier während Lavender..."

Nun war es an Ron, die Augen zu verdrehen, „hör mir mit Lavender auf. Mir wäre es gar nicht so unrecht, wenn sie uns sehen würde. Vielleicht könnte ich auch deine Hand..."

Lucy kicherte während Hermine ihre Hand wegzog.

„Oh nein, Ronald. Wenn du mit deiner Freundin Schluss machen willst, dann ohne meine Hilfe und im übrigen will ich Anthony nicht los werden."

Zu schade, fand Lucy, wenn die beiden etwa zeitgleich Single werden würden, würden sie es vielleicht endlich auf die Reihe kriegen. Wirklich eine Schande, dass es danach im Moment nicht aussah. Sie blendete das Geplänkel der beiden aus und ihr Blick richtete sich auf Harry und Ginny.

Harry hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Zwillingen ab und Ginny zu gewandt. Die beiden lagen jetzt mehr auf dem Sofa als sie saßen und küssten sich. Die beiden als Paar zu sehen kam Lucy noch immer mehr als seltsam vor. Zugegeben, ihre Geschichte war hoffnungslos romantisch (zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem die Todesser ins Spiel kamen). Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die beiden Harry und Ginny waren. Ihr Bruder und ihre beste Freundin. Aber sie würde sich schon daran gewöhnen, Ginny war ihr jedenfalls deutlich lieber als Cho.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer," rief irgendein älterer Schüler und einige lachten.

Doch das Lachen verebbte schnell wieder, das tat es immer, seitdem in der Frühstückspost Köpfe gewesen waren. Lucy hatte den Kopf von Leannes Vater gesehen. Sauber abgetrennt, das Gesicht unversehrt, die Augen geschlossen. Hätte er mich auch so zurück geschickt? Hatte sie sich gefragt. Sie hätte keinen Nutzen mehr für Voldemort gehabt, sobald er Harry gehabt hätte und fast war es soweit gekommen. Wenn nicht sowohl Sam als auch Draco in der Nacht so gehandelt hätten, wie sie es getan hatten, wäre es vielleicht für sie beide zu spät gewesen. Oder hätte Voldemort sie noch ein wenig länger leben lassen, sie noch ein wenig länger gefoltert und ihren Eltern dann die komplette, entstellte Leiche überlassen?

Sie wusste selber, dass ihr diese Gedanken nicht gut taten. Ihre Albträume wurden wieder häufiger und sie verlor sich wieder öfter in düsteren Gedanken und Erinnerungen. So wie jetzt gerade.

Mühsam zwang sie ihre Gedanken zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihr Geplänkel inzwischen beendet und saßen friedlich nebeneinander, nah nebeneinander.

„Sagt mal," flüsterte Lucy, weil das Thema sie doch noch nicht ganz los ließ, „wie, glaubt ihr, haben diese Pakete und der Heuler es ins Schloss geschafft?"

Keiner von beiden musste fragen, von welchen Paketen sie sprach. Beide tauschten einen Blick.

„Also, wir haben vorhin deine Mutter getroffen und sie danach gefragt," erzählte Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme, „und sie meinte, dass die Schutzzauber es nicht erkannt haben, weil im Grunde nichts schwarzmagisches dran war."

„Also kann Voldemort nach belieben Post an uns schicken, solange er sie nicht verflucht?" fragte Lucy ungläubig.

„Also Lily meinte, sie arbeiten daran."

Die Vorstellung, dass Voldemort sich nicht mal hatte bemühen müssen, um diese schreckliche Post nach Hogwarts zu schicken und dass er es jederzeit wieder tun konnte, jagte Lucy einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wusste nicht Recht warum es ihr so viel Angst machte. Ein Brief blieb ein Brief und nicht mal Voldemort konnte jemanden durch einen Brief verletzten. Trotzdem blieb das Gefühl, dass die Möglichkeit Post nach Hogwarts zu schicken Voldemort eine schreckliche Macht über die Schule verlieh.

* * *

12. Februar 1997 Godrics Hollow

„Wir müssen ein Zeichen setzen."

„Jetzt? James ich weiß nicht ob das..."

„Es ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee," unterbrach er Sam, „gerade jetzt muss der Phönixorden zeigen, dass er Präsent ist. Das wir nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken, weil Albus tot ist."

„Und was genau soll das für ein Zeichen sein? Das noch mehr bereit sind sinnlos zu sterben?"

„Niemand hat vor sinnlos zu sterben," schoss James zurück.

„Warum müsst ihr beiden eigentlich immer Diskutieren?" fragte Sirius müde.

„James Pläne sind in fünfundneunzig Prozent der Fälle vollkommen Wahnsinnig."

„Was der Grund dafür ist, dass sie funktionieren," erwiderte dieser.

Sirius lachte. „Okay, schön und was genau soll dein Zeichen sein?"

„Wir müssen wieder Todesser festnehmen."

„Das hatten wir doch schon," erinnerte Sam ihn, „es ist zu riskant."

„Und was genau würdest du vorschlagen, was wir tun um Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen?" fragte James zornig, „abwarten und nichts tun?"

„Wir wissen doch was zu tun ist," warf Lily mit leiser Stimme ein.

„Und was meinst du?" fragte Sam.

Lily sah Sirius und James an, „Ich finde, wir sollten es ihr sagen."

„Mir was sagen?"

„Ist eigentlich nicht unsere alleinige Entscheidung," meinte Sirius, „aber was soll's."

„Kannst du mit dem Begriff Horkrux was anfangen?" fragte Lily.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich bin in der wohl schwarzmagischsten Familie dieses Landes groß geworden. Natürlich kann ich mit dem Begriff was anfangen."

„Wunderbar, erspart uns einiges an Erklärungen. Voldemort hat Horkruxe geschaffen."

„Horkruxe? In der Mehrzahl?" Sie starrte die drei Auroren ungläubig an.

„Ich kenne niemanden der es wagen würde _einen_ Horkrux zu schaffen, aber gleich mehrere... wie viele?"

„Sechs."

„Sechs? Er hat seine Seele in sieben Teile gespalten."

„Ja. Das wiederum bedeutet, bevor nicht alles sechs Horkruxe zerstört sind, hat jeder weitere Versuch ihn zu töten recht wenig Sinn."

„Sechs Horkruxe..."

Noch immer stand Unglauben in Sams Gesicht.

„Drei davon sind bereits vernichtet," fuhr James mit der Erklärung fort. „Es gab einen Becher, der einst Hufflepuff gehört hat, ein Medallion, das Slytherin gehört hat und ein Tagebuch, dass ihm selbst als Schüler gehört hat. Albus hat vermutet, dass seine Schlange ein weiterer ist und dass es noch einen gibt, den er in Hogwarts versteckt hat und was den letzten betrifft, haben wir keinen blassen Schimmer was er ist und wo er sich befinden könnte."

„Also soll ich die Augen offen halten und sehen, ob es irgendwelche Gegenstände gibt, auf die er besonders achtet oder so was?"

„Ja, das wäre gut."

* * *

12. März 1997 Aurorenhauptquartier Liverpool

James und Lily spielten Schach als Sams Patronus eintraf.

„Razzia in der Winkelgasse, 10 Todesser, eingreifen nicht zwangsläufig erforderlich."

James war auf den Beinen noch ehe die Nachricht zu Ende war und schickte vierzehn Patroni los um weitere Auroren zu alarmieren.

„Wen hast du alles benachrichtigt?" fragte Lily, während sie ihr Gesicht mit einem Verschleierungs-Zauber versah und zusätzlich eine Maske aufzog.

„Sirius, Alice, Frank, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Tobias, Alexandra, Megan, Sandra, Caroline, Max, Doris und Ian. Wir treffen uns an der Kreuzung Charing Cross Road und Phoenix Street."

„Sechzehn gegen zehn, also?" James nickte.

Das war keine totale Übermacht, aber eine solide Überzahl. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf die gleiche Weise getarnt wie Lily.

„Bereit?"

Lily nickte und beide disapparierten. Die Gruppe Auroren war rasch vollständig und James gab ihnen einen schnellen Überblick über die Lage.

„Wir gehen also gleich durch den Tropfenden Kessel rein. Tobias, Alexandra, ihr beide konzentriert euch nur darauf, dass uns nicht durch eine Appariersperre der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten wird. Greift nicht in den Kampf ein, außer ihr habt keine andere Möglichkeit. Alles klar soweit?"

Grimmiges Nicken war die Antwort. Zügig erreichten sie den Tropfenden Kessel. Nur sehr wenige waren in dem Pub, doch diejenigen ließen die Auroren ohne Widerstand passieren. Tobias und Alexandra positionierten sich am Eingang zur Winkelgasse.

„Benachrichtigt uns, wenn die auf diesem Weg Verstärkung kriegen," wies James sie an.

Beide nickten nur knapp. Die übrigen Auroren rückten weiter vor, dabei bemüht, jede Deckung auszunutzen, die sie finden konnten. James geübte Augen scannten die Umgebung. Die Winkelgasse wirkte wie ausgestorben, absolut niemand war hier. Er bewegte sich mit dem Rücken zur Hausmauer um zu verhindern, dass ihn ein Fluch überraschend von hinten traf.

Diese Stille...

Jedes seiner Nackenhaare stellte sich auf. Dann gellte ein Schrei durch die Gasse und eisige Kälte fegte wie eine Flutwelle über die Auroren hinweg.

„Dementoren!" schrie James, „Patroni, sofort!"

Seine Finger, die den Zauberstab fest umschlossen fühlten sich klamm an. Er dachte an Harrys Geburt, eine Erinnerung die wohl niemals an Kraft verlieren würde.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Sein Hirsch galoppierte davon, wissend, wo die Dementoren waren, die James selbst noch nicht sehen konnte. Seine Kollegen und Freunde hatten ebenfalls ihre Patroni beschworen und eine Vielzahl silbrig-schimmernder Tiere stob davon, in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Hinterher, bedeutete James ihnen mit einem Handzeichen und die Truppe setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

Die Kälte war für den Moment gewichen, doch sie konnten sich nicht sicher sein, dass die Patroni sämtliche Dementoren verscheucht hatten. Und wo blieben die Todesser? Mehr und mehr warnten seine Instinkte ihn weiterzugehen. Aber er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, nicht wenn er mit sechzehn Leuten hier war und jemand ihre Hilfe brauchte. Sie bewegten sich weiter, entlang an Hauswänden und leeren Schaufenstern. Der Schrei war das einzige Lebenszeichen gewesen, seit sie die Winkelgasse betreten hatten.

„James," zischte Sirius.

„Ja?"

„Das hier schreit förmlich Hinterhalt."

Er hielt inne. Durch die Maske starrten Sirius graue Augen ihn eindringlich an. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm das gleiche, was Sirius sagte. Die völlig ausgestorbene Gasse und nur die paar Gestalten im Tropfenden Kessel, die keinerlei Reaktion auf ihr Erscheinen gezeigt hatten. Aber jemand hatte geschrieen, jemand war in Gefahr.

„Der Schrei..."

„War vermutlich vorgetäuscht. James du verrennst dich da in etwas."

„Aber es sind bloß 10, wir können leicht..."

„James, was ist los mit dir? Wir wissen nicht, ob es nur 10 sind, es können auch 20 oder 30 sein. Komm schon, du musst einen klaren Kopf..."

„RUNTER!"

Beide warfen sich flach zu Boden. James hörte Flüche über ihre Köpfe hinweg surren. Er rollte sich zur Seite, als ein Fluch auf ihn zuraste und kam dann wieder auf die Beine. Todesser, viel zu viele! Er duckte sich hinter einen nahen Mülleimer und schoss hinter seiner Deckung hervor Flüche auf Todesser.

Sirius folgte seinem Beispiel, indem er sich hinter eine nahe Bank duckte. James war gerade im Begriff die Deckung zu verlassen, weil sich Todesser und Auroren mischten und es ihm aus der Deckung heraus nur noch schwer möglich war, zu zielen, als ihn etwas hart in den Rücken traf und zu Boden warf.

„James!" hörte er Sirius rufen.

Seine Stimme klang sehr weit weg. Und die Kälte war wieder da. Wo kam die Kälte her? Er müsste das eigentlich wissen, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Andere Erinnerungen drangen nun vom Rand seines Bewusstseins auf ihn ein. Er sah seine Eltern sterben. Seine Mutter riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als der Todesfluch auf sie zuraste, während sein Vater schon Tod war. Sein Kopf lag nur ein paar Meter von James entfernt. Und da war Lily, sie war im Krankenhaus und er wusste, sie würde sterben, denn sie würden es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, das Gegengift zu finden. Und er wäre allein mit seinen Kindern, ganz allein... Die Erinnerungen und die Kälte drohten ihn zu ertränken.

„James!"

Die Stimme war so weit weg, aber er kannte sie. Lily. Aber wie konnte sie bei ihm sein, wenn sie tot war? War _er_ tot?

„Was zur Hölle war das für ein Fluch?"

Er kannte auch diese Stimme. Es war Sirius. War Sirius auch tot?

„Keine Ahnung. James!"

Die Kälte war immer noch in jeder Faser seines Körpers spürbar und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Harry war verschwunden. Peter hatte ihm seinen Sohn weggenommen. Und er selbst war so unvorsichtig gewesen und so dumm und es war seine eigene Schuld. Und sein kleiner Junge war in der Hand der Todesser und wenn Harry starb... Die bloße Vorstellung bohrte sich wie ein brennender Dolch in sein Herz und seine Seele. Und dann war es vorbei. Die Kälte wich und mit ihr die Erinnerungen. Seine Sicht klärte sich und er spürte, dass er auf dem harten Kopfsteinpflaster lag.

Wie durch ein Wunder hatte er seinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand. Der erste Fluch hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits verlassen, ehe er ganz auf den Beinen war, doch er verfehlte den Todesser, den er hatte treffen sollen und der sich gerade mit Lily duellierte. Er wollte an ihre Seite eilen, doch drei andere Todesser waren nun auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und stellten sich ihm in den Weg.

„Stupor!"

„Impedimenta!"

„Expelliarmus!"

„Protego!"

Sein Schildzauber schleuderte die Flüche zurück zu ihren Angreifern.

„Reductio!" Noch während er sprach, warf er sich zu Boden um einem weiteren Schockzauber zu entgehen.

Er rollte sich zur Seite weg, schrie erneut „Protego!" wodurch er einem Erstarrungszauber entging. Er kam halb wieder auf die Beine und machte dann einen Hechtsprung, der ihn hinter den Mülleimer brachte, den er schon zuvor als Deckung genutzt hatte. Er spähte dahinter hervor und sah, dass sein Reductor-Fluch einem der Todesser das Bein zerfetzt hatte. Er schoss einen ungesagten Todesfluch auf einen der anderen Todesser, der jedoch ausweichen konnte.

„Du solltest wirklich lernen, besser zu zielen, Potter!" rief Lucius Malfoy.

Woher wusste Malfoy wer er war? Er schoss einen weiteren Fluch auf Malfoy, der jedoch erneut ausweichen konnte.

„Kommst du heute noch hinter deiner Deckung hervor, Potter, oder hockst du feige dahinter?"

Zwei weitere Flüche.

„Potter, das ist wirklich keine faire Kampfweise!"

„Du fragst nach Fairness, Malfoy? Fällt dir nicht selbst auf, wie widersprüchlich das ist?"

„Confringo!"

Der Mülleimer explodierte. James wurde nach hinten geschleudert und sein Rücken prallte hart gegen eine Hauswand. Heiße Metallsplitter waren überall um ihn herum und er riss die Arme vors Gesicht um wenigstens das zu schützen. Sein Zauberstab war ihm entglitten. Die Splitter zerfetzten seine Kleidung und brannten sich heiß glühend in seine Haut. Er nahm den rechten Arm vom Gesicht und tastete den Boden neben sich ab.

Wo war sein Zauberstab? Der Nebel aus umher fliegenden Splittern und Explosionsstaub um ihn herum lichtete sich langsam und er sah die hoch gewachsene Gestalt Malfoys auf sich zukommen. _Zauberstab! _Seine Finger ertasteten den Holzstab, er riss ihn nach oben.

„Pulso!"

Der Stoßfluch riss Malfoy von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn nach hinten, weg von James. Er kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine. Doch auch Malfoy hatte sich bereits wieder halb aufgerichtet.

„Fractura!"

Der Fluch zertrümmerte James Kniescheibe und ließ sein Bein unter ihm nachgeben.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Malfoy wirbelte elegant zur Seite um von dem Fluch nicht getroffen zu werden. James versuchte sich irgendwie aufrecht zu halten, was mit einem zertrümmerten Knie recht schwer war.

„Diffindo!"

„Protego!"

Der Fluch wurde zu Malfoy zurückgeschleudert und zerschnitt seinen Umhang und die darunter liegende Haut.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

„Protego!"

Diesmal kam sein eigener Fluch zu James zurück und er ließ sich fallen um ihm zu entgehen.

„Fractura!"

Er hatte den zweiten Todesser, dessen Fluch jetzt seinen rechten Arm brach völlig vergessen.

„Fuck!"

Malfoy lachte.

„Sieht schlecht für dich aus Potter!"

Er nahm den Zauberstab in die linke Hand. Ein weiterer Todesfluch, der den zweiten Todesser traf. Er schaffte es, trotz des zertrümmerten Knies sich wieder in eine halbwegs stehende Position zu begeben.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

„Protego!"

Der Zauber prallte auf Malfoy zurück und ließ ihn erstarren. James fragte sich verschwommen wen von ihnen das wohl mehr überraschte.

„Rückzug! Sofort!"

Das war Sirius. Ihm selbst war diese Anordnung sehr recht, er vollzog die Drehung und apparierte ins Hauptquartier der Auroren. Er kam ziemlich hart auf und sein Bein gab erneut unter ihm nach und ließ ihn stürzen.

„Scheiße."

Um ihn herum erschienen seine Kollegen, von denen einige offenbar ähnlich lädiert waren wie er.

„James, Merlin wie siehst du aus?"

Charlie, der fast unverletzt schien, half ihm auf die Beine und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl.

„Danke. Ich hatte eine nette kleine Begegnung mit Malfoy und einem explodierten Mülleimer."

Charlie richtete seinen Zauberstab zuerst auf James Knie und dann auf seinen Arm um beide Brüche zu heilen. Dann half er ihm sich aus dem Umhang zu schälen und begutachtete die Brandwunden und Schnitte. Um sie herum waren auch andere Unverletzte damit beschäftigt, die Wunden der verletzten Kollegen zu heilen. Irgendjemand hatte außerdem Jane gerufen, die sich um schwerere Verletzungen kümmerte.

James ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, während Charlie sich um seine Verletzungen kümmerte. Doris weinte. Kingsley umarmte sie und redete leise auf sie ein.

„Wer?" fragte er leise an Charlie gewandt.

„Max." James schluckte.

Wenn er doch auf Sirius gehört und den Rückzug früher angeordnet hätte.

„Scheiße."

Max war seit über zehn Jahren dabei gewesen. Er war gut gewesen, sonst hätte er nicht zehn Jahre überlebt.

„Nicht deine Schuld," sagte Charlie.

James lächelte bitter, „ist es doch nie, oder?"

* * *

**_Der Tagesprophet, Donnerstag, 13. März 1997_**

_Rebellen schlagen erneut zu!_

_Gestern stießen die Kräfte der Regierung erneut auf die Rebellen des Phönixorden. Selbst der Tod ihres bisherigen Anführers Albus Dumbledore konnte die Rebellen nicht lange beirren und vielen Todessern zu Folge hat ihre Aggressivität und Gewaltbereitschaft sich sogar noch gesteigert. _

„_Ich war schockiert, wie oft ich den Todesfluch gehört habe," berichtete Lucius Malfoy, der den einfachen Kontrollgang durch die Winkelgasse leitete. _

_Die zehn Todesser auf ihrer Patrouille wurden von einer größeren Anzahl Phönixrebellen attackiert und brutal bekämpft. Zwei Todesser fielen bei diesen Kämpfen drei weitere sind spurlos verschwunden. Es wird vermutete, dass sie an einem unbekannten Ort exekutiert werden. Die Regierung hat den Familienmitgliedern der Toten und Verschwundenen bereits ihr tiefes Mitgefühl ausgesprochen. _

_Die fünf Überlebenden des hinterhältigen Angriffs sind sich sicher, James und Lily Potter und Sirius Black unter den Angreifern erkannt zu haben, wobei James Potter für einen der Morde verantwortlich ist, wie Mr. Malfoy berichten konnte. Dies beweist nur einmal mehr die Gefahr, die von diesen speziellen Rebellen ausgeht und wie wichtig es ist, dass sie endgültig gestoppt werden._

* * *

14. März 1997 Gefängnis außerhalb von Glasgow

„Wir nennen ihn Dementor-Effekt-Fluch," berichtete der Todesser den James verhörte mit monotoner Stimme, „die Formel lautet Dementor Interia und der Gegenzauber ist dementsprechend Patroni Interia."

„Noch eine andere Möglichkeit als das?" fragte James, denn auf ihn hatte mit Sicherheit keiner diese Gegenformel angewendet und dennoch hatte der Fluch geendet.

„Keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Dunkle Lord hat den Fluch an den Gefangenen testen lassen. Man hat sie mit dem Fluch belegt und dann ein paar Stunden alleine gelassen. Der Fluch hat in der ganzen Zeit kein bisschen nachgelassen."

„Ich war mit diesem Fluch belegt und irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von euch den Gegenfluch auf mich angewendet hat. Also wie kann er noch gebrochen werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht habt ihr den Urheber umgebracht?"

Das war natürlich möglich. Neben dem Todesser, den er selbst getötet hatte, hatten auch ein paar andere Todesser getötet.

„Wer hat den Fluch entwickelt? Voldemort selbst?"

Der Todesser zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er an den Gefangenen getestet wurde. Er soll als neue Foltermethode genutzt werden."

Was für eine viel versprechende Aussicht. Er selbst war nur ein paar Minuten von dem Zauber betroffen gewesen und er war sich sicher, dass er lieber Stundenlang den Cruciatusfluch ertragen würde, als in seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen und Ängsten gefangen zu sein.

„Noch irgendwelche Informationen, die für mich von Bedeutung sein könnten?"

„Der Dunkle Lord will Sie und Ihre ganze Familie umbringen, er plant Hogwarts einzunehmen und dieses Gefängnis..."

„Ja, das wusste ich alles schon."

Okay, offenbar musste man Fragen präziser formulieren, wenn man jemanden unter Einfluss von Veritaserum befragte.

„Gibt es weitere neue Zauber?"

„Nicht soweit ich weiß."

„Wie viele der Hogsmeade Gefangenen leben noch?"

„Sieben. Drei Frauen, zwei Männer, zwei Kinder."

„Sind das alle, außer die die geköpft wurden?"

„Nein, ein Kind ist durch die Folter gestorben."

James Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Wie alt?"

„Fünf oder Sechs."

Viel zu jung. Er stellte noch einige weitere Fragen, bekam jedoch keine Antworten mehr, die ihm irgendetwas genutzt hätten. Schließlich gab er dem Todesser das Gegenelexier und brachte ihn zurück in seine Zelle. Dann gesellte er sich zu Frank, Charlie und Sandra, die die aktuelle Wachschicht bildeten.

„Irgendetwas interessantes?" fragte Frank.

„Er konnte mir sagen, was das für ein Fluch war. Außerdem, dass noch sieben der Hogsmeade Gefangenen leben. Nichts über die Gründe für den Hinterhalt."

„Du meinst abgesehen von den offensichtlichen?" fragte Sandra.

„Ja. Ich meine..."

Er legte rasch einen Zauber über sie, damit die Gefangenen nichts hören konnten.

„Sam hatte ganz offensichtlich unvollständige Informationen, was mich zu der Annahme führt, dass hinter dieser Geschichte ein bisschen mehr steckt, als nur ein simpler Hinterhalt mit dem Ziel möglichst viele Auroren zu töten."

„Hast du gelesen was im Propheten stand?"

James schnaubte. „Gequirlte Scheiße, wie immer. Das Einzige, was der Wahrheit entspricht ist, dass ich einen von denen umgebracht habe."

„Glauben die eigentlich selber, dass sie mit dieser Propaganda irgendwelchen Erfolg haben?"

„Ach, das ist doch alles Schauspiel. Zum Teil immer noch fürs Ausland, aber auch um den Anschein einer normalen Gesellschaft aufrecht zu erhalten."

Sirius kam nun aus einem weiteren Verhörraum und brachte den Todesser, den er verhört hatte zurück in seine Zelle.

„Und?" fragte James.

„Ich würde sagen, MacKenzie ist so was wie eine Goldgrube."

„Na dann erzähl mal," forderte James seinen Freund auf, nachdem er den Zauber auf Sirius ausgeweitet hatte, so dass dieser ebenfalls ihre Worte hören konnte.

„Voldemort ist sich sicher, dass es einen hochgestellten Spion gibt," begann Sirius.

„Verfluchte Scheiße," murmelte Charlie.

„Ja, ganz genau. Das Gute ist allerdings, er verdächtigt allen ernstes Lucius und Narcissa, offenbar nimmt er an, dass die Bindung zu ihrem Sohn doch noch stärker ist und sie um seinetwillen bereit wären die Seiten zu wechseln."

„Wobei der Cruciatusfluch eine echt nette Art ist das zu zeigen," murmelte James.

„Er ist sich jedenfalls sicher, dass es entweder einer der beiden, beide zusammen oder jemand aus der, wenn du so willst mittleren Ebene ist. Also hat er die unterschiedlichen Verdächtigenkreise mit unterschiedlichen Informationen über diese Razzia gefüttert, um gemessen an unserer Reaktion den Kreis der Verdächtigen weiter eingrenzen zu können."

„Und warum zur Hölle befragt er sie nicht einfach mit Veritasserum oder benutzt seine Legilimentikfähigkeiten?" fragte Sandra.

„Das konnte MacKenzie auch nicht sagen, aber offenbar war er der Einzige, der diesen Plan kannte und war für seine korrekte Ausführung zuständig. Die einzelnen Todessergruppen, die da vorgestern gegen uns angetreten sind, waren wohl selber überrascht, dass sie auf einmal so viele waren."

„Aber warum MacKenzie und nicht einer der Lestrange?"

„Wegen der familiären Bindung zu den Malfoys, Bellatrix bleibt trotz aller Konkurrenz und Wut die im Moment herrscht Narcissas Schwester und er misst dem Familienzusammenhalt offenbar einige Kraft zu."

„Zu schade, dass Leute wie Sirius und ich nie allzu viel Interesse am Familienzusammenhalt hatten," murmelte Sandra.

„Also, das erklärt jedenfalls warum Sam nicht die ganzen Informationen hatte."

Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Sam hat uns nämlich die Informationen zukommen lassen, die eigentlich für den mittleren Ring bestimmt waren."

„Wie?"

„Sie sollte eigentlich auf dem gleichen Stand sein wie die Malfoys, geplanter Hinterhalt mit vierzig Angreifern, während der mittlere Kreis dachte, es sei tatsächlich eine gewöhnliche Razzia. Unsere Anzahl sollte Voldemort dann verraten, auf was wir eingestellt waren."

„Also wird er jetzt denken, dass wir mit Informationen aus dem mittleren Kreis gefüttert wurden," stellte Frank fest.

„Genau."

„Aber warum in drei Merlins Namen hat Sam uns die falschen Informationen zukommen lassen?" fragte James.

„Moment mal," brauste Charlie auf, „unterstellst du das war Absicht?"

„Nein verdammt, ich frage mich nur wie das passieren konnte. Selbst du musst zugeben, dass das mehr als seltsam ist."

* * *

Godrics Hollow

„Oh, ist das furchtbar," murmelte Sarah ihr Gesicht besorgt verzogen.

„Ja," stimmte Lily ihr zu, „sie sind schon seit ein paar Stunden da oben."

Sie kaute nervös an ihrem Daumennagel herum.

„Zu warten ist noch schlimmer, als selbst ein Baby zu kriegen, oder?"

Sarah nickte. „Wenigstens ist Remus bei ihr. Ich jedenfalls weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn Sirius nicht bei mit gewesen wäre, bei Joshs Geburt."

Ebendieser saß auf dem Boden und spielte mit Autos.

„James war nicht bei Lucys Geburt, er hat sich in der Zeit lieber in Lebensgefahr gebracht."

„Wie schrecklich," murmelte Sarah.

Die beiden Frauen saßen nervös im Wohnzimmer und warteten. Sobald klar gewesen war, dass es tatsächlich los ging und Dora nicht erneut Vorwehen oder ähnliches hatte, hatten sie natürlich Jane verständigt, die im Krankenhaus momentan nicht unbedingt gebraucht wurde und deshalb für eine Hausgeburt zur Verfügung stand. Dora, Remus und Jane waren nun jedenfalls schon seit einigen Stunden in Doras und Remus Schlafzimmer, aus dem kein Geräusch drang, was die Vermutung nahe legte, dass es mit Zaubern belegt war.

„Ich bin so gespannt, was meinst du, Junge oder Mädchen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich wette es wird furchtbar niedlich sein. Mit Remus blauen Augen und so..."

„Ich glaube es wird ein Metamorphmagus, so wie Dora."

Und dann endlich hörten sie wie sich die Tür oben öffnete und Schritte auf der Treppe. Beide waren innerhalb von Sekunden auf den Beinen und eilten los.

„Und?" quietschte Lily und starrte Jane an, die auf der Treppe stand und grinst.

„Ihr seht mich an wie zwei aufgeregte Teenager, nicht wie Frauen, die selbst schon Kinder haben."

„Jane!"

„Ein Mädchen."

„Toll..." sagten beide einstimmig und strahlten um die Wette.

„Definitiv nicht als wärt ihr selbst schon Mütter..."

„Dürfen wir hoch gehen?" fragte Sarah aufgeregt und mit einem flehenden Blick.

Jane kicherte, „Klar."

Leise und behutsam öffnete Lily die Tür zu Remus und Doras Zimmer. Doras Kopf lehnte an Remus, der neben ihr saß und mit einem unendlich glücklichen Ausdruck auf das Baby hinab sah, dass in eine Decke gewickelt in Doras Arm lag.

„Ooh," flüsterte Lily, als sich die beiden Frauen ans Fußende des Bettes setzten. Remus lächelte sie nur ganz kurz an, ehe sein Blick sich wieder auf das Baby richtete.

„Wie heißt sie?" fragte Sarah.

„Rebecca," erwiderte Dora, ohne sie anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren ebenso fest auf ihre Tochter gerichtet wie Remus, doch anders als er hatte sie ganz offensichtlich Mühe, sie noch viel länger auf zu halten.

„Sie ist wunderschön, oder?" fragte Remus.

„Jaah."

Der Kopf des Babys war von hellbraunem Haarflaum bedeckt. Die winzigen Händchen waren zu Fäusten geballt. Das Gesicht war friedlich und die Augen geschlossen. Jane trat nun wieder in den Raum, sie hatte sich offenbar ein wenig frisch gemacht und stand nun lächelnd im Türrahmen.

„Remus, nimmst du sie. Ich befürchte, ich schlafe jeden Moment ein und ich hab Angst dass ich sie fallen lasse, oder so..." murmelte Dora mit müder Stimme und bereits halb geschlossenen Augen.

Remus war nur zu bereit, seine Tochter an sich zu nehmen und wiegte sie zärtlich hin und her. Während Dora langsam in ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf abdriftete, starrten die vier anderen Anwesenden weiterhin andächtig auf das schlafende Baby.

„Wollt ihr auch?" fragte Remus irgendwann.

Lily und Sarah nickten, während Jane, die immerhin die erste gewesen war, die Rebecca im Arm gehalten hatte, sich ein wenig zurück hielt.

„Hallo Rebecca," flüsterte Lily, „ich bin Lily, eine gute Freundin von deiner Mummy und deinem Daddy."

Das Baby ließ sich von Lilys Worten nicht ein bisschen in seinem Schlaf stören. Doch das kümmerte keinen von ihnen. Sie waren vollauf zufrieden damit, das kleine Wesen zu halten und anzusehen. Zumindest bis sie von unten zwei laute Knalle hörten und ein begeistertes

„Daddy!"

Schritte kamen die Treppe hinauf, „Hat deine Mum dich hier ganz allein gelassen?" fragte Sirius, „das war gemein von ihr. SARAH!"

Man konnte James lachen hören. Die vier in dem Raum tauschten einen Blick.

„Es war so klar, dass die beiden kommen und die Stimmung ruinieren," schimpfte Lily.

Jane eilte indessen aus dem Raum.

„Leise verdammt."

„Warum?" fragte James, „und ich dachte, du musst heute im Krankenhaus... oh..."

Und dann waren selbst Sirius und James still, als sie sich ebenfalls in Remus und Doras Schlafzimmer drängelten um das neue kleine Wunder zu begutachten, das von nun an jeden Tag bei ihnen sein würde.

* * *

AN: So, hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe die weitere Entwicklung nach Dumbledores Tod ist erstmal zu eurer Zufriedenheit. Die neue Einteilung mit Orts- und Datumsangaben werde ich dieses und nächstes Kapitel beibehalten, weil ich, wie euch ja sicher schon aufgefallen ist, ziemlich viel in der Zeit gesprungen bin und springen werde. Danach geht es dann wie gewohnt weiter. So viel zu meiner weiteren Planung.

Ihr wisst wie ihr mich glücklich machen könnt, oder?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

lg Sanny


	29. Kapitel 28 Zwischen Leben und Tod

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 28

Zwischen Leben und Tod

* * *

14. März 1997 Fuchsbau

„Wie, falsche Informationen?" fragte Sam und starrte James an.

„Na ja, wurdest du runter gestuft oder warum kriegen wir von dir den Informationsstand, auf dem seine mittleren Kreise sein sollten?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich meine die Informationen kamen von..." sie erstarrte einen Moment. „Ich war bei dem eigentlichen Treffen nicht dabei, weil ich jemanden fest nehmen sollte."

„Wen?"

„Familie mit Kindern in Hogwarts. Guck mich nicht so an, ich hatte keine Chance euch rechtzeitig zu informieren, du weißt dass ich manchmal gegen Leute und für mich entscheiden muss. Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, dann opfere halt deine beste Spionin."

„Merlin bist du gereizt heute. Ich weiß das, okay und auch wenn es hart ist, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber zurück zu dem Hinterhalt," sagte James unwirsch.

„Lucius hat mir später davon erzählt, dass er eine zehnköpfige Truppe hat, mit der er eine Razzia durchführen muss."

„Aber Malfoy wusste, dass es einen Hinterhalt geben würde, zumindest nach dem, was MacKenzie gesagt hat," sagte Sirius, „warum sollte er dir nur unvollständige Informationen geben, du warst an dem Angriff ja nicht einmal direkt beteiligt. Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Außer Malfoy verdächtigt dich," warf James ein.

„Aber dazu gibt es keinen Anlass," erwiderte Sam, „ich hab mich einwandfrei verhalten."

„Abgesehen davon, dass du sie ausspionierst," erinnerte sie Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Selbst wenn Lucius mich verdächtigt, was bezweckt er mit so einer Aktion? Voldemort vertraut mir mehr als ihm, sofern man das Vertrauen nennen kann. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass Lucius mich mit falschen Informationen füttert, dann wird er nur noch wütender auf ihn sein."

„Aber dass die Malfoys sich noch immer im inneren Kreis befinden, nach Dracos Verrat und dem Diebstahl des Horkruxes zeigt, dass Voldemort ihnen ungewöhnlich positiv gegenübersteht. Und nachdem wir mit sechzehn Leuten da angerückt sind, wird Voldemort auch nicht mehr davon ausgehen, dass sie die Spione sind, sondern irgendwer aus der mittleren Ebene," überlegte Sirius.

„Womit ich auch aus dem Schneider bin."

„Für Voldemort. Nicht für Malfoy," entgegnete James, „scheiße."

„Lucius kann das nicht als Indiz gegen mich verwenden, außer er will zugeben, dass er mir falsche Informationen zukommen lassen hat. Was nicht gut für ihn wäre."

„Aber er könnte, wenn er weitere Beweise findet, die eindeutiger sind," meinte James.

„Aber das wird er nicht," erwiderte Sam mit fester Stimme, „ich bin nicht so dumm. Ich hinterlasse keine Spuren. Bisher ließ sich nie irgendetwas auf mich zurück führen."

„Ja, bis jetzt. Sei vorsichtig Sam. Sei verdammt vorsichtig, sobald du mit Malfoy zu tun hast."

* * *

16. März 1997 Malfoy Manor

„Auf ein Wort, Lucius," sagte Sam.

Sie lehnte in der Tür zu seinem Büro und durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken.

„Samantha, meine liebe Nichte, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das man als charmant hätte bezeichnen können.

Sie lächelte zuckersüß zurück.

„Zuerst, lieber Onkel, würde mich interessieren, warum du mir falsche Informationen zukommen lassen hast, im Bezug auf die Winkelgassen Razzia."

Lucius Lächeln flackerte nicht einmal.

„Ah, das. Ein unglückliches Missverständnis."

„Ein Missverständnis, tatsächlich Lucius?"

„Was sollte es sonst sein? Hast du einen Grund anzunehmen, ich hätte das absichtlich getan?"

„Ich denke, dass du ein Problem mit deinem Machtverlust hast Lucius. Deine eigene _Nichte_ steht höher als du und das muss einen Mann wie dich wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben, oder?"

Sein Lächeln verschwand, Wut zuckte über sein Gesicht, ehe er es wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und es zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske erstarren ließ.

„Wie du weißt bin ich nicht glücklich mit den Entwicklungen des letzten Jahres, ich habe keinen Grund, das zu sein. Aber obwohl du in der Hierarchie unseres Meisters höher stehen magst als ich, _im Moment_, lasse ich mir von einem _Mädchen_ wie dir nicht vorwerfen..."

„Einem Mädchen wie mir? Treib deine Spiele nicht zu weit Lucius. Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord nichts von den falschen Informationen gesagt, weil ich mich immer noch familiär mit dir verbunden fühle. Aber ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit."

Damit drehte sie sich um und schritt rasch davon. Sie war vor zwei Tagen in dem Gespräch mit James, Sirius und dem später hinzu stoßenden Charlie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass keine Reaktion auf die nun offensichtlich falschen Informationen ebenso verräterisch waren, wie eine falsche Reaktion.

Sie hatten also eine ganze Weile überlegt, wie sie reagieren sollte ohne dass Voldemort erfuhr, dass sie die gleiche Information gehabt hatte, wie sein Kreis potentieller Verdächtiger. Die Lösung ihrer gemeinsamen Überlegungen war jene, die Samantha gerade ausgeführt hatte.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie die Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch ein wenig, bis sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, von der aus sie disapparieren konnte, sie war noch mit Sirius und James verabredet, die versprochen hatten, ihr mit einer weiteren Idee zu helfen.

* * *

_**Der Phönixprophet, Dienstag, 15. April 1997**_

_Weitere Familien entführt_

_Seitdem im Januar Hogwartsschüler die Köpfe ihrer Eltern zu geschickt bekamen, befand sich wohl jede Familie, die ein Kind in Hogwarts hat in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Manche zogen die Flucht vor und setzten sich ins Ausland ab, andere beschlossen zu bleiben und versahen ihre Häuser verstärkt mit Schutzzaubern und Bannen. Doch offensichtlich verspricht weder das eine noch das andere langfristigen Schutz, wenn Todesser jemanden wirklich finden wollen._

_Thomas und Christine Grant, die in Großbritannien geblieben waren und deren beiden älteste Kinder nach Hogwarts gehen, sind verschwunden. Ihr elfjähriger Sohn Jonas wurde offenbar gefoltert und dann in ihrem Haus zurückgelassen, offenbar in der Annahme, er sei tot. Er wurde nach Hogwarts gebracht und wird dort zur Zeit behandelt. Thomas Grant arbeitete als Anwalt für das Zaubereiministerium, ehe dieses von den Todessern übernommen wurde. Er war unter anderem Ankläger in der legendären Abraxas Malfoy Verhandlung, in der er eine lebenslange Haft im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban erwirkte. Seine Frau ist eine Muggel was die beiden wohl zusätzlich zu der Tatsache dass ihre beiden ältesten Kinder nach Hogwarts gehen, ein Anreiz für die Todesser war, sie zu finden._

_Fabian und Megan Collins, die einen Sohn in Hogwarts haben, waren nach Südfrankreich geflohen und waren dabei, unter falschem Namen eine Muggelexistenz aufzubauen, konnten dennoch von Todessern gefunden werden. Zur Zeit ist noch nicht geklärt, ob dies eher auf die Bemühungen der Todesser oder die politische Einstellung der französischen Regierung zurück zu führen ist, über die in dieser Zeitung schon ausführlich berichtet wurde._

_Ebenfalls ist nicht bekannt, was weiterhin mit den __Verschwundenen__ geschehen ist und ob Voldemort mit ihnen ähnlich verfahren wird, wie mit den Opfern aus Hogsmeade._

_Unser Mitgefühl gilt den Kindern der Verschwundenen und der bisherigen Opfer. So wenig hilfreich es ihnen im Moment vielleicht auch erscheinen mag._

* * *

17. April 1997 Hogwarts

Debbie weinte. Sie hatte sehr viel geweint, in den letzten drei Tagen. Natürlich hatte es jeder gewusst, als McGonagall sie und Dean gebeten hatte ihr zu folgen. Sie selbst hatte es auch gewusst, aber nicht glauben wollen. Nicht ehe McGonagall es gesagt hatte und auch danach eigentlich nicht.

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Jonas, der seit drei Tagen nicht aufgewacht war. Den die Todesser für Tod gehalten hatten, oder zumindest zum Sterben zurück gelassen hatten. Und sie war unendlich froh, dass sie das getan hatten. Dass sie ihn nicht mitgenommen hatten. Sie hatte Lucy schreien hören nachts und wusste, was Todesser Menschen antaten und die Vorstellung ihr kleiner Bruder... _Aber Mum und Dad!_

Der Schmerz war noch so frisch und noch mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte laut auf. Dean, der neben ihr saß zog sie in eine Umarmung und sie vergrub dankbar ihr Gesicht in seiner Schuluniform. Er weinte nicht, nicht mehr.

„_Es gibt keinen Weg, es irgendwie zu beschönigen, deswegen..." McGonagall atmete zitternd ein, „Ihre Eltern wurden von Todesser entführt." _

„_NEIN!" schrie sie, laut und wütend. _

„_Und Jonas?" Hatte Dean gefragt. _

„_Ihr Bruder ist im Krankenflügel. Er ist schwer verletzt, aber Madam Pomfrey wird ihn heilen können." _

„Es liegt mehr an den Anti-Schmerztränken, als an seinen Verletzungen, dass er noch nicht aufgewacht ist," sagte Madame Pomfrey, die sich gerade um einen anderen Patienten kümmerte.

Einen Zweitklässler, mit so was banalem wie einem Schnupfen, musste der dafür wirklich in den Krankenflügel und Pomfrey von Jonas ablenken? Der Gedanke war egoistisch und eigentlich musste Pomfrey sich sowieso nicht mehr um Jonas kümmern. Seine Verletzungen waren geheilt und jetzt würde es nur noch ein wenig dauern, bis die Wirkung der Anti-Schmerztränke nachließ und er bereit war aufzuwachen. Trotzdem konnte Debbie nicht anders, als den Jungen wütend anzustarren, während Madame Pomfrey ihm einen Trank gegen seinen Schnupfen gab.

„Denkst du sie werden sterben?" fragte Debbie später, als der Junge fort war und sie allein war mit ihren Brüdern, von denen der eine immer noch nicht erwacht war.

„Ich..." Dean schluckte hart, „Ja."

Neue Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Natürlich würden sie. Voldemort hatte keinen Grund, sie leben zu lassen, oder? Ihr Mutter war eine Muggel und ihr Vater war zwar seit der Machtübernahme im Orden gewesen, aber sie waren letzten Endes nicht wichtig. Sie wussten nichts, was Voldemort nutzen konnte.

„Hätten wir nicht zurück kommen sollen?" fragte Debbie.

„Das hätte Dad nicht erlaubt," erwiderte Dean, „er wollte, dass wir zurück gehen. Dass wir sicher sind."

Sicherheit. Was nützte die eigene Sicherheit, wenn die Menschen, die man liebt fort gingen. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen zu denken, dass sie tot sind, noch nicht. Sie würden es sein, später, aber noch nicht jetzt. _Noch nicht jetzt._

* * *

_Der Phönixprophet, Dienstag, 7. Mai 1997_

_Jahrestag, ein Grund zum feiern_

_Der gestrige Tag, war der erste Jahrestag der Todesser-Terrorherrschaft und wurde von vielen Todessern entsprechend gefeiert. Nun, mit dem was sie unter feiern verstehen, denn Todesser haben davon ganz offensichtlich eine andere Vorstellung als normale Menschen, wie der gestrige Tag unter Beweis stellte._

_Keine Dinnergala, kein Ball und keine private Feier konnte offenbar die Freude der Todesser über ihre einjährige Herrschaft ausreichend zum Ausdruck bringen._

_Stattdessen versammelten sie sich in kleineren und größeren Gruppen und schlachteten überall in Großbritannien auf grausame Weise Muggel ab. Eine in ihren Augen offenbar wahrhaft angenehme Beschäftigung._

_Phönixkrieger hatten sich bereits auf verstärkte Grausamkeit gegenüber Muggeln an diesem Tag eingestellt, doch ihre Anzahl ist weiterhin viel zu niedrig, um sich in jeder Ecke Großbritanniens Todessern entgegen stellen zu können._

„_Es tut weh, verstehen Sie," sagt James Potter, der in dieser Nacht eine Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ausstrahlt, die weder durch Schlafmangel noch durch die Anstrengungen eines Kampfes zu erklären sind. _

„_Wir hatten dreiundzwanzig ausgebildete Kämpfer und dreißig weitere Amateure. Das macht dreiundfünfzig __Leute.__Und die Todesser waren__zu ein paar Hunderten__ in ganz Großbritannien verteilt. __Mit der__ Entscheidung gegen die Gruppen in London, Glasgow, York, __Aberdeen und__ Inverness vorzugehen, verurteilt man in Edinburgh, __Newcastle__, Manchester und Merlin weiß, wo noch, Muggel zum Tode."_

_Widerwärtig und Krank. Das sind die Worte die mir zu dieser Art des ‚Feierns' einfallen. Und oft stellt sich mir die Frage, warum es scheinbar nur so wenigen Anderen genau so geht wie mir. _

* * *

7. Mai 1997 Godrics Hollow

James hatte den Großteil des Vormittags verschlafen und fühlte sich trotzdem noch nicht wach. Eine Dusche und ein starker Kaffee sollten das Problem beheben, doch danach fühlte er sich immer noch ausgelaugt.

Auf dem Küchentisch lagen sowohl eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten als auch des Phönixpropheten. Er sah sein eigenes Zitat. Er schloss die Augen und seine Kiefer pressten sich fest aufeinander. Das Zitat beschrieb nicht annähernd, wie es sich anfühlte. Es tut weh, nicht annähernd eine Beschreibung für die eisige Kälte die in seinem Herzen saß.

Er war derjenige, der die Entscheidungen traf, weil er nun mal der Chef war (es sah ihn immer noch jeder als Chef, obwohl er vor einem Jahr, als er darauf ankam versagt hatte. Und noch mehr seit Januar, seit Albus tot war und da niemand anderes mehr da war, der die Entscheidungen treffen konnte oder wollte.)

Und auch da wo sie eingegriffen hatten, waren sie manchmal zu spät, oder nicht schnell genug. Und jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss sah er Leichen vor sich und wenn es schon in London so schlimm gewesen war und trotz ihres Eingreifen dreißig Tote, von denen sie sicher wussten, dass es die Todesser gewesen waren – wer wusste schon wie hoch die Dunkelziffer war, wie viele ihnen einfach nur über den Weg gelaufen waren und dann mit einem simplen Fluch getötet wurden, so wie er vielleicht eine Fliege erschlagen hätte – wie sah es dann in Newcastle oder Manchester aus, wo niemand gewesen war.

Und er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen.

Er hatte gesagt fünf Gruppen und London, Glasgow, York, Aberdeen, Inverness. Er hätte natürlich mehr Gruppen bilden können, aus den fünfzig Leuten, aber das wäre praktisch Selbstmord gewesen, was er nicht verantworten konnte. Niemandem war geholfen, wenn die wenigen die kämpften, starben. Aber keiner der anderen hatte mit der Entscheidung zu kämpfen, der Entscheidung wer sterben musste und wer die Chance auf Rettung bekam.

Ihm war schlecht und der starke, schwarze Kaffee, den er auf nüchternen Magen getrunken hatte, weil er ohnehin nichts herunter bekommen hätte, brannte jetzt und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben. Zum Glück war die Toilette nicht weit entfernt. Er würgte und spuckte Kaffee und Magensäure bis wirklich nichts mehr übrig war, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne und dann sah er in den Spiegel. Wann war alles so geworden? Er so alt und verzweifelt und so _müde_.

„James?"

Das war Lily. Sie hatte im Wohnzimmer gesessen und sicherlich gehört, wie er aus der Küche gelaufen war.

„James?"

Sie öffnete die Tür und sah ihn an. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie, weil er alles vergessen konnte wenn er sie küsste. Und einige glückliche Augenblicke lang war er wieder 19 und frisch verlobt und _glaubte_ daran, dass die Welt gut werden würde, wenn man nur hart genug dafür kämpfte.

Sie beendete den Kuss, weil sie merkte, dass er es nicht tun würde und weil sie wollte, dass er darüber redete, das hatte er in ihren Augen gesehen und in ihrer Stimme gehört, als sie nach ihm gerufen hatte. Er wollte nicht reden. Zum reden musste man sich erinnern. Er wollte vergessen. Sie zog ihn aus dem Bad heraus und mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„James, hör auf mit den Selbstvorwürfen," sagte sie.

„Und warum das?" fragte er mit schärferer Stimme als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Weil du dich damit kaputt machst!"

Er sah Angst in ihren Augen aufblitzen.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Ich hab ein paar hundert Menschen gestern zum Tode verurteilt, aber hey, was soll's, nicht weiter tragisch."

„Es ist nicht deine..."

„Nein, weil es ja nie meine beschissene Schuld ist, oder? Ich gebe die falschen Befehle, aber dass dadurch Leute sterben ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich entscheide in welche Städte wir gehen und dass die in den anderen Städten sterben ist ebenfalls nicht meine Schuld!" brüllte er.

Er war es so satt, ständig zu hören es sei nicht seine Schuld, wenn es sich verdammt noch mal so anfühlte als wäre es seine Schuld. Statt vor ihm zurück zu weichen trat sie näher zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken und seine Haare und er hatte keine Kraft ihr zu sagen, dass er kein Mitleid brauchte.

Und dann waren da die Tränen und er hatte keine Ahnung, woher die gekommen sein mochten. Und er weinte um die Muggel die gestern gestorben waren und um seine Kollegen und Freunde und die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die rechts und links von ihm ständig starben und die Eltern, die gestorben waren, weil ihre Kinder in Hogwarts waren. Und um Albus.

Wann hatte er zuletzt um einen Toten geweint? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Als seine Tränen irgendwann verebbten – wie lange hatte das gedauert? Er hatte keine Ahnung – saß er auf dem Sofa und Lily hielt ihn noch immer fest. Er sah, dass auch über ihr Gesicht Tränen gelaufen waren, doch bei weitem nicht so viele wie über seines. Worum hatte sie geweint? Ebenfalls um die Toten? Oder seinetwegen, weil sie Angst um ihn hatte? Aber vielleicht auch aus beiden Gründen.

* * *

Dienstag, 10. Juni 1997 Hogwarts

Thomas Grant war tot. Debbie weinte wieder und Lucy und Ginny saßen neben ihr und hielten sie fest aber es fühlte sich an als hätten sie genauso gut gar nichts machen können. Seine Leiche war in Hogsmeade abgelegt worden. Das war die neue Vorgehensweise, starb jemand an den Folgen der Folter, wurde die Leiche im immer noch ausgestorbenen Hogsmeade deponiert, wo sie gefunden wurde.

Fast drei Monate in den Händen der Todesser, bis er gestorben war. Drei Monate und sie hatte über zwei Wochen geklagt. Wie lächerlich. Niemand hatte Dean gesehen, seit man den drei Geschwistern gesagt hatte, dass ihr Vater tot war. Doch McGonagall, die Dumbledores Schulleiterposten übernommen hatte, versicherte, dass er noch auf dem Gelände war.

Debbie hatte unter Tränen berichtet, dass er gebeten hatte, die Leiche sehen zu dürfen, doch die Auroren hatten das verweigert. Lucy konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie eine Leiche aussah, wenn jemand nach drei Monaten in der Hand der Todesser starb. Vermutlich war es richtig, sie den dreien nicht zu zeigen. Gleichzeitig dachte sie, dass sie es auch hätte sehen wollen. Wissen was genau...

Debbie hatte seit drei Monaten mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern gerechnet. Hatte gesagt, dass sie wusste, ihre Eltern würden sterben und dass der Zeitpunkt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr spielte. Das war drei Wochen nachdem sie verschwunden waren gewesen. Als sie es geschafft hatte, ihrem Verstand die Oberhand zu lassen. Aber jetzt wo es soweit war, wo sie wusste, dass ihr Vater tot war, unwiederbringlich, übernahm das Herz wieder die Kontrolle und auch wenn der Kopf es besser wusste, hörte das Herz doch nicht auf zu hoffen, bis ganz zum Schluss.

Das war der Schluss, zumindest für ihren Vater. Wie lange würde Debbies Mutter noch durchhalten? Lucy hasste es, nichts tun zu können, außer da zu sitzen, Debbie zu umarmen und ihrem Schluchzen zu lauschen. Debbies eigene Arme waren um ihren jüngeren Bruder geschlungen, den sie ganz offensichtlich nicht loslassen wollte und der ebenfalls unaufhörlich schluchzte.

Lucy und Ginny gingen, als Dean wieder auftauchte und ließen die drei Geschwister allein. Wie zu erwarten waren die anderen im Raum der Wünsche, inklusive Draco, der mit Ron Schach spielte. Für Ron musste das eine echt angenehme Abwechslung sein mit Draco zu spielen, denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen beherrschte er das Spiel und Rons Sieg war nicht vorhersehbar.

„Und?" fragte Neville.

„Was soll schon sein? Sie ist völlig fertig. Dean ist zurückgekommen, sie sind alle in eurem Schlafsaal und da solltet ihr sie vielleicht eine Weile nicht stören," sagte Ginny.

Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Schoss, der die Arme um sie legte.

„Schach Matt," sagte Ron ohne den Enthusiasmus den er sonst an den Tag legte, wenn er jemanden besiegte, der ihm im Schach Ebenbürtig war.

Sie alle litten mit Debbie, jeder auf seine Art. Das Problem war nur, dass sie ihr damit auch nicht wirklich helfen konnten.

* * *

_**Der Tagesprophet, Montag, 1. September 1997**_

_Recht und Ordnung scheinen endlich zu gewinnen!_

_Von Henry Davis_

_Die Verbrechensstatistiken von Juli und August sprechen für sich, die Rebellentätigkeiten gehen zurück und die Politik des Ministeriums scheint sich endlich durchzusetzen. Man kann wieder Passanten in der Winkelgasse beobachten und mancher traut sich endlich wieder, abends etwas im Tropfenden Kessel zu trinken._

_Hogsmeade freilich bleibt ein Geisterdorf, nachdem Rebellen im Januar die Dorfbewohner entführt und getötet haben. Die Regierung hält es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht für angebracht, eine Wiederbesiedelung zu versuchen. _

„_Verschiedenes spricht dagegen," erklärt Zaubereiminister Rodolphus Lestrange, „zum einen sind die Erinnerungen an die Grausamkeiten, die dort geschehen sind noch sehr frisch, zum anderen befindet sich Hogsmeade in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Hogwartsschule. Gerade am heutigen 1. September wird uns natürlich allen schmerzlich bewusst, dass diese ehrenwerte Schule nicht mehr der Kontrolle der Regierung unterliegt, sondern weiterhin in der Hand der Rebellen ist. Hogsmeade jetzt neu zu besiedeln, wäre nahezu sträflicher Leichtsinn, denn man könnte nie wissen, ob die Rebellen erneut zuschlagen und ebenso viele Menschen töten wie im Januar."_

_Diese Gründe sind nachvollziehbar, doch bleibt die Frage, wie viel Angst vor den Rebellen noch berechtigt ist, nachdem sich diese seit Mitte Juni so ruhig verhalten haben. Viele führen diese Ruhe jedoch nur auf den Tod James Potters zurück, der nach Albus Dumbledore die zweite Führungsperson der Rebellen war, die sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit verloren. Potter war im so genannten Newcastle-Hinterhalt in die Falle von Regierungstruppen geraten. Versuche ihn lebend zu verhaften schlugen fehl, weiteren Rebellen gelang es jedoch seine Leiche mitzunehmen._

_Es bleibt nun also zu hoffen, dass die Rebellen sich von diesem zweiten Schlag nicht erneut erholen und es uns endlich erlaubt wird, in einer friedlichen Gesellschaft zu leben._

* * *

Mittwoch, 10. September 1997 Voldemorts Residenz

„Ich will Harry Potter."

Keiner wagte zu sprechen, während Voldemort auf und ab ging. Voldemort war wütend, was für die sieben anderen im Raum nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Sam beobachtete mit neutraler Miene das auf- und abschreiten des Dunklen Lords. Seine roten Augen funkelten zornig und er schien Lust zu haben, jemanden zu töten. Idealerweise Harry Potter, aber der stand ja leider nicht zur Verfügung. Merlin sei Dank.

Sämtliche Anstrengungen, die Schutzzauber Hogwarts zu durchbrechen schlugen natürlich fehl. Dumbledore hatte vor seinem Tod gute Arbeit geleistet und abgesehen davon war keiner der Lehrer in Hogwarts unfähig, was bedeutete, dass sie die Zauber regelmäßig kontrollierten und verstärkten, falls sie es für nötig hielten. Und natürlich konnte Sam ihnen meistens sagen, wann und wo der nächste Durchbruchsversuch geplant war und wer sich daran beteiligte.

„Der Orden verhält sich zu ruhig," fuhr Voldemort mit seinen Überlegungen weiter fort, „sie bleiben in ihrer Deckung. Das bedeutet, wir kommen nicht an sie heran."

„Mein Lord," begann Lucius vorsichtig.

„Sprich."

„Vielleicht erholen sie sich wirklich von Potters Tod."

„Wir wissen nicht ob Potter Tod ist, denn wir haben keine Leiche," zischte Voldemort wütend.

„MacKenzie schwört..."

„Ich weiß was MacKenzie schwört, Lucius, ich brauche dich nicht um mir das mitzuteilen," zischte Voldemort drohend.

Jeder wusste was Jason MacKenzie schwor, er schwor, dass es sein Todesfluch gewesen war, der James Potter getroffen und getötet hatte. Er rühmte sich damit und viele der Augenzeugen hatten gesagt, dass der Fluch ganz sicher getroffen und James getötet hatte. Sam selbst gehörte nicht zu diesen Augenzeugen und konnte daher nicht beurteilen, wie berechtigt oder unberechtigt die Aussagen waren. Sie wusste allerdings, dass nicht der Todesfluch verantwortlich gewesen war, denn James Tod...

„Wie also locken wir Harry Potter aus Hogwarts?" unterbrach Voldemort ihre weiteren Gedankengänge zu diesem Thema.

„Wären die Initiatoren dieses Hinterhalts ein wenig fähiger gewesen, hätten wir jetzt keine Diskussion darüber, ob James Potter lebt oder tot ist, sondern eine hervorragende Geisel," sagte Bellatrix und warf bei diesen Worten einen viel sagenden Blick auf Lucius.

„Potter war so verletzt, dass er nicht mehr hätte fliehen können, hätte der Verlobte _deiner Tochter_ nicht übereifrig Todesflüche geschossen, dann wäre Potter nicht tot."

„Nun, Jason zeigt sich wenigstens entscheidungsfähig und mit ihm wird Samantha in der Lage sein, unsere Familienwerte weiter zu tragen. Welchen Erben hast _du_ über den man das behaupten kann?"

Sam unterdrückte ein Grummeln. Sie wollte Jason nicht heiraten aber leider hatte dieser Mistkerl sie während einer Feier im Ministerium gefragt und sie hatte unmöglich ablehnen können und nun suchte sie verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit sich aus dieser Sache raus zu winden. Bisher ohne Erfolg.

„Ruhe," zischte Voldemort zornig.

„Beseitigt euren Familienzwist andernorts."

Gesenkte Köpfe und entschuldigendes Murmeln waren die Antwort.

„Bellatrix, ich will, dass du morgen mit einem Team noch einmal versuchst mögliche, ungenutzte Geheimgänge zu finden, die nicht von den Zaubern erfasst werden. Samantha, Fortschritte in der Gefängnissuche?"

Ah ja, das. Wie täuschte man vor, erfolglos einen Ort zu suchen, von dem man wusste wo er lag? Am besten gar nicht.

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich das Gefängnis gefunden habe, im Moment versuche ich mit meinem Team die Verschleierungs- und Abwehrzauber zu brechen."

„Sehr gut."

„Danke Mein Lord."

„Narcissa, welche Fortschritte machst du mit den neuen Zaubern?"

* * *

Freitag, 12. September 1997 Godrics Hollow

Lily schreckte auf. Automatisch tastete ihr Arm die andere Hälfte des Bettes ab, sie war leer. Sie spürte wie ihr eiskalt wurde und Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. _James_. Er war nicht da. Wieder nicht. Sie wischte die Tränen weg, die über ihr Gesicht liefen. Doch die Tränen ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Wie immer, wenn sie aufwachte und ihn neben sich erwartete und er einfach nicht da war. So wie es schon seit Juni gewesen war.

Die Tränen liefen noch schneller, als sie sich an Juni erinnerte, an den Newcastle-Hinterhalt und alles was danach gekommen war. Zehn Tage, in denen sie nicht gewusst hatte ob er leben oder sterben würde, zehn Tage. Sirius hatte sie gezwungen nach Hause zu gehen. In ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen.

„_Er braucht mich!" _

„_Er braucht nicht, dass du dich selbst kaputt machst indem du nicht schläfst und nichts isst. Und er wird mich schlagen, wenn ich das zulasse." _

Zehn Nächte, die sie alleine verbracht hatte, ohne ihn und in denen sie so oft aufgewacht war und erwartet hatte er läge neben ihr. So wie jetzt. Wenn sie in diesen Tagen bei ihm gewesen wäre... Die Tür knarrte.

„Warum weinst du?" Sie sah ihn an und schaffte es zu lächeln, „da bist du ja."

„Ja, wo sollte ich auch sonst sein?"

James lächelte ebenfalls leicht, als er sich neben sie legte und ihre Tränen weg wischte.

„Ich bin nur so furchtbar erschrocken, als ich aufgewacht bin und du warst nicht da. Geh nie wieder einfach so weg."

„Lily, ich kann dich nicht jedes mal wecken wenn ich nachts aufstehe, glaub mir, das würde dir echt auf die Nerven gehen."

Er küsste die letzten Tränen weg und ließ seine Lippen dann von ihren Wangen zu ihrem Mund wandern. Sie schloss die Augen, während sie seine Liebkosungen genoss. Es tat so gut ihn bei sich zu haben. So präsent mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, seinen Händen die sie berührten und ihr immer wieder leises, zustimmendes Stöhnen entlockte.

Natürlich revanchierte sie sich später für alles. Und dann, noch ein wenig später, lag sie mit dem Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust, lauschte seinem Herzschlag und seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, die langsamer wurden und verrieten, dass er in den Schlaf davon driftete.

So bescheuert es auch klingen mochte, James hatte seine jüngste Nah-Tod Erfahrung gut getan. Nach seinem Zusammenbruch Anfang Mai, war er chronisch erschöpft, launisch, zu oft unkonzentriert und viel zu oft betrunken gewesen, die beiden letzteren Dinge so wie es Lily vorgekommen war, immer dann, wenn er nicht im Kampf war und Adrenalin durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurde.

Dann war der im Nachhinein so genannte Newcastle-Hinterhalt gekommen und James war so gut wie tot gewesen. Zehn Tage Bewusstlosigkeit und vierzehn weitere Tage Bettruhe (erst unter Janes, dann unter Lilys strengen Augen) hatten ihn gezwungen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Am Ende der zwei Wochen war er wieder mehr er selbst. Ruhiger, konzentrierter, sein Humor kam zurück und seine Hoffnung, zumindest ein wenig davon.

So ironisch das klingen mochte, der Newcastle Hinterhalt hatte am Ende mehr Nutzen als Schaden gehabt, abgesehen natürlich von ihrer Panik, wenn sie aufwachte und die andere Betthälfte leer war. Aber damit konnte sie umgehen, solange sie ihren Mann wieder hatte.

* * *

Samstag, 20. September 1997 verlassenes Muggelgefängnis außerhalb von London

Sirius rollte sich auf die Seite um einem Todesfluch zu entgehen und schoss noch im Liegen einen Reductorfluch in die Richtung des Todessers. Leider traf der Fluch anders als geplant nicht dessen Schulter sondern seinen Kopf. Blut, Knochen und Gehirn spritzten. Mist.

Ein wirklich schlecht gezielter Todesfluch riss links von ihm einen Krater in den Boden. Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sam hatte offenbar sehr wenig vertrauen in seine Fähigkeit Flüchen auszuweichen. Er kam wieder auf die Beine und stellte fest, dass mit Sam nur noch vier von ehemals acht Gegnern übrig waren. Zwei weitere konnten sie also guten Gewissens noch außer Gefecht setzen.

Er schockte einen weiteren Todesser, der von Bill abgelenkt wurde von hinten und brach dann Sams Bein mit einem gut gezielten „Fractura!"

Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und es tat ihm ein wenig Leid, aber hey, das hier war mehr oder weniger ihre Idee gewesen, da sollte sie sich nicht beschweren. Sirius hätte eigentlich gerne einen weiteren Todesser erledigt doch Sam gab den Befehl zum Rückzug. Tat ihr gebrochenes Bein so weh?

„Lief doch alles nach Plan, oder?" fragte Bill.

Sirius nickte.

„Sammelt die Bewusstlosen auf und dann weg hier," befahl er.

Die neun Auroren nickten und taten, was er gesagt hatte. Dann disapparierten sie zu dem wirklichen Gefängnis. Nachdem die vier neuen Gefangenen sicher untergebracht waren, kochte Sirius sich einen Kaffee im Pausenraum und bereitete sich auf eine furchtbar langweilige Wachschicht zusammen mit Charlie und Dora vor.

Letztere hatte sich nach Rebeccas Geburt nicht mehr lange in Godrics Hollow halten lassen. („Ich hab mich neun Monate lang versteckt und wenn ich Rebecca ansehe, weiß ich, dass es das wert war. Aber ich werd nicht noch länger zu Hause rum sitzen, wo ich nichts Sinnvolles tun kann.")

Was sollte man da machen?

„Karten?" fragte Charlie und wedelte mit einem Päckchen.

Sirius nickte und setzte sich mit den beiden an den Tisch.

„Alles glatt gelaufen?" fragte Charlie besorgt während er austeilte.

Sirius war augenblicklich klar, dass es eine sehr gute Idee gewesen war ihn nicht mit zu dem vorherigen Kampf zu nehmen.

„Alles nach Plan. Ich fürchte, ich musste ihr Bein brechen, aber das war ursprünglich ihre Idee."

„Wie viele konnten mit ihr fliehen?"

„Zwei. Wird also keinen Verdacht erregen, dass sie entkommen konnte."

Charlie nickte, offenbar einigermaßen beruhigt.

Der Plan war ziemlich gut gewesen, fand Sirius. Und James und Sam hatten ihn zusammen entwickelt und das gelang den beiden eher selten. Meistens waren beide von den Plänen des jeweils anderen wenig angetan. Sam hatte natürlich unter Druck gestanden, weil Voldemort Ergebnisse in der Suche nach dem Gefängnis wollte. Sam lieferte ihm Ergebnisse, nur leider nicht ganz die, die er wollte.

Nachdem die Auroren den ersten Angriff auf ihr Gefängnis abgewehrt hatten, würde natürlich eine größere Truppe Todesser kommen um sich der Sache anzunehmen. Die würden allerdings nur ein überstürzt verlassenes Gefängnis vorfinden. In dem dortigen Pausenraum stand sogar eine Kanne kalter Kaffee. Blieb zu hoffen, dass Voldemort nicht zu wütend auf Sam wurde, aber sie war der Meinung gewesen, sein Zorn würde nicht zu heftig werden. Blieb also weiterhin zu hoffen, dass sie recht behielt.

James war natürlich genervt gewesen, weil Sirius ihn nicht mit zu dem Kampf nehmen wollte.

„_Je länger die denken du bist tot, umso besser für uns." _

„_Ich bin maskiert." _

„_Todesser neigen dazu dich trotzdem zu erkennen." _

„_Dich erkennen sie auch." _

„_Ich bin auch nicht tot." _

„_Ich bin dein Chef." _

„_Denkst du, das hält mich davon ab, dich zu schocken und zu einem schönen Mittagsschlaf in dein Bett zu legen, bis alles vorbei ist?" _

„_Hmph." _

Er lachte bei der Erinnerung. Es tat so gut, den richtigen James zurück zu haben. Nicht diesen Mann von vor drei Monaten, der nicht mehr lachte, nicht mit sich reden ließ, der sich für alles die Schuld gab und fast jeden Abend Feuerwhiskey trank um einschlafen zu können. Merlin sei Dank hatten Harry und Lucy ihn so nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

* * *

Donnerstag, 16. Oktober 1997 Exeter, Grundschule High Street

„Stupor!"

„Protego!"

Harry wich dem zurückprallenden Fluch aus und duckte sich um einem weiteren zu entgehen.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Nur Millimeter an ihm vorbei.

„Confringo!"

Die Explosion und die hoch spritzende Erde schirmten ihn vor zwei der Angreifer ab.

„Stupor! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"

Der Entwaffnungszauber traf. Harry fing den Zauberstab des Todessers auf und schob ihn in seine Umhangtasche, noch während er einen weiteren Schockzauber nachsetzte, den der Todesser nicht mehr blocken konnte. Doch die Erde, die die anderen beiden fern gehalten hatte, war inzwischen wieder zu Boden gerieselt. Immerhin hatte einer der beiden eine üble Platzwunde am Kopf.

„Stupor!"

Zwei Todesflüche rasten auf ihn zu. Er warf sich zu Boden und hörte wie die beiden Flüche in die Steinmauer hinter ihm krachten und Löcher hinein rissen. Er kam schnell wieder auf die Beine brüllte „Fractura!" und zielte auf den Zauberstabarm, des unverletzten Todessers.

Der wich aus.

„Reductio!"

Der Fluch war für Harrys Kopf bestimmt, durchschlug jedoch wie die Todesflüche nur die Wand hinter ihm.

„Pulso!"

Der Todesser mit der Platzwunde wurde weg geschleudert was Harry für den Moment mit nur einem Gegner zurückließ. Wenn er schnell...

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein Hechtsprung zur Seite rettete sein Leben und beförderte ihn abermals auf den schlammigen Boden. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, ein weiterer Fluch schlug neben seinem Kopf ein. Er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch schrie „Fractura!" und brach dieses Mal immerhin ein paar Rippen.

Zurück auf den Beinen setzte er einen weiteren Schockzauber nach der den Todesser verfehlte. Der mit der Platzwunde war zurück und mit ihm zwei andere. Oh Scheiße... Vier Gegner, das war übel. Und wo in drei Merlins Namen –

„Reductio!"

„Protego!"

„Avada Kedavra!"

Wegducken.

„Stupor!"

Der Fluch traf nicht.

„Pulso!"

Der Stoßfluch schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Sein Rücken und sein Kopf krachte gegen die Steinmauer. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er glaubte Rippen brechen zu hören und zu fühlen. Ihm wurde einen Moment lang schwarz vor Augen, dann klärte sich sein Blick wieder und er konnte die Schmerzen in Kopf und Oberkörper spüren. Scheiße, das tat weh.

„Avada..."

„Nicht!"

„Und warum?"

„Ich glaube es ist Potter."

Das war nicht gut, dass war gar nicht gut. Und wo war sein Zauberstab.

„Potter ist tot, ich hab ihn umgebracht."

Oh, der Potter dachten sie. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Holzstab.

„Crucio!"

Der Fluch traf ihn ehe er seinen eigenen Arm heben konnte. Er schrie, während sein Körper vor Schmerzen zuckte und krampfte. Die Rippen, die zuvor nur angebrochen waren, brachen nun vollständig, als sein Körper von den Krämpfen auf und ab geschleudert wurde und dabei hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Er versuchte durch den Schmerz hindurch sich auf die Zauberstabhand zu konzentrieren um nicht wieder den Stab fallen zu lassen.

Ihn selbst überraschte wohl am meisten, dass es funktionierte. Als der Todesser den Fluch aufhob keuchte Harry. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Warum hatte niemand ihn gewarnt wie verflucht weh gebrochene Rippen taten.

„Bist du James Potter, Mistkerl?" fragte der Todesser, der den anderen zuvor davon abgehalten hatte ihn zu töten. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Der Todesser trat gegen seinen Oberkörper. Harry schrie.

„Bist du James Potter?"

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich hab Potter..."

„Halt die Klappe Jason."

Der Todesser wandte seinen Blick einen Moment von Harry ab um den anderen wütend anzustarren, das reichte.

„Stupor!"

Der Schockzauber riss den Todesser nach hinten wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb. Die übrigen drei waren für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so Perplex, dass ein weiterer Schockzauber einen von ihnen traf. Leben kam zurück in die beiden anderen, von denen einer behauptet hatte seinen Vater getötet zu haben.

„Expeliarmus!"

Der Entwaffnungszauber erwischte ihn kalt und schleuderte seinen Zauberstab irgendwohin, wo er ihn im Moment nicht erreichen konnte. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen. Im stehen hatte er vielleicht eine Chance, irgendwie – Erneut traf ein Fuß seine ohnehin gebrochenen Rippen.

„Aah... Scheiße..."

Schwärze vernebelte erneut seine Sicht, doch der Schmerz eines weiteren Tritts holte ihn wieder zurück.

„Also, wer bist du Bastard?" fragte der Todesser – Jason? – und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter um die Maske von seinem Gesicht zu reißen. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und beendete auch den Verschleierungszauber. Beide Todesser erstarrten.

„Bei Salazar!"

Der, der Jason hieß, strich ihm Haare aus der Stirn um ganz sicher zu sein.

„_Harry_ Potter," keuchte der andere.

„Ich bring ihn sofort zum Dunklen -" Harry hörte das Sirren des Todesfluchs.

Der Todesser brach über ihm zusammen und fiel mit seinem volle Körpergewicht auf seinen ohnehin schon stark lädierten Oberkörper. Harry stöhnte. Der andere Todesser wirbelte herum um sich einem weiteren maskierten Kämpfer des Ordens gegenüber zu finden. Irgendwie gelang es Harry derweil den Toten wieder von sich runter zu hieven.

Er zog seine Maske wieder an. Dann stemmte er sich hoch. Erneut flackerte Schwärze vor seinen Augen, doch er drängte sie fort. Bewusstlosigkeit war nichts, was er sich im Moment erlauben konnte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der Zauberstab wieder ein, der noch immer in seiner Umhangtasche steckte. Er zog ihn hervor und holte seinen eigenen mit einem Aufrufzauber zurück. Jede Bewegung seines Oberkörpers tat höllisch weh, doch davon konnte er sich jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen.

Er hob seinen Arm und schoss dem Todesser einen Schockzauber in den Rücken.

„Danke, sehr rücksichtsvoll!" rief Sirius.

Dann schien ihm aufzufallen, in welchem Zustand Harry war.

„Oh, fuck."

Sirius war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm.

„Rippen?"

Harry nickte.

„Das ist nicht gut."

„Ach wirklich," keuchte Harry.

„Und wir haben keine Möglichkeit, dich schnell und sicher von hier weg zu kriegen."

„Der Notfallportschlüssel?"

„Alles gegen magische Transportmittel abgeschirmt, verfluchte scheiße."

Ein Fluch schoss an ihnen vorbei. Sirius wirbelte herum und hatte den zugehörigen Todesser schneller mit einem Fluch niedergestreckt, als dieser blinzeln konnte.

„Zieh deinen Umhang aus."

„Was?"

„Mach einfach."

Er ließ den Umhang zu Boden gleiten.

„Shirt hoch."

Harry fragte nicht weiter.

„Ferula!"

Bandagen wickelten sich um seinen Oberkörper und stabilisierten ihn.

„Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht machen, Rippen sind beschissen zu heilen. Aber das sollte reichen, damit sich nichts verschiebt. Fehlt noch, das eine der gebrochene Rippen deine Lunge punktiert."

Das fand Harry auch. Dann stieß Sirius ihn hart zu Boden und das trat trotz der Bandagen beschissen weh. Er keuchte auf. Er spürte Sirius Hand auf seinem Rücken die ihn unten hielt, während um sie herum Steine und Erde in die Luft geschleudert wurden. Sirius hatte eine magische Kuppel um sie beschworen, die dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht getroffen wurden.

„Verfluchte Scheiße," murmelte Sirius, „diese elenden Bastarde."

Die Explosion war um ein vielfaches gewaltiger, als die, die Harry vorhin beschworen hatte. Weder er noch Sirius konnten in dem Moment sehen, was außerhalb ihrer kleinen Kuppel geschah, doch die Grauen erfüllten Schreie sprachen ihre eigene Sprache.

„Was haben die gemacht?"

„Eine gewaltige Explosion. Offenbar haben sie keine Lust mehr, sich mit uns rum zu ärgern, also töten sie mit der Explosion noch mal möglichst viele Muggel und vielleicht auch ein paar Zauberer die sich nicht schnell genug abschirmen, oder zu nah dran waren."

Sie warteten bis sich der Explosionsstaub gelegt hatte, ehe Sirius die Kuppel löste und Harry auf die Beine zog.

„Na komm, suchen wir James."

Harry spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als er so schnell aufstand. Toll auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Er strauchelte, doch Sirius fing ihn auf, ehe er zu Boden fallen konnte und stützte ihn, während sie weitergingen. Sirius schien Recht zu haben, die Todesser waren tatsächlich verschwunden. Doch was sie zurückgelassen hatten, würde Harry in seinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr vergessen.

Tote Kinder lagen auf dem Boden. Ihre Leichen von der Explosion oder vorangegangener Folter entstellt. Fürchterliche, offene Wunden, Blut und weg gesprengte Glieder.

Das war zu viel, Harry spürte seine Beine weg knicken und dann übergab er sich. Er hörte Sirius Stimme, verstand jedoch die Worte nicht. Nachdem er seinen gesamten Magen auf dem schlammigen Feld, das noch vor ein paar Stunden ein Sportplatz gewesen war ausgeleert hatte, wurde ihm endgültig schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, lag er in einem Bett im Krankenflügel.

„Und was genau hast du gemacht, während Harrys Oberkörper zertrümmert wurde?" fauchte Lily.

„Ich war damit beschäftigt nicht umgebracht zu werden," erwiderte Sirius ärgerlich, „und es ist schließlich nichts, was Madame Pomfrey nicht schnell wieder hinkriegen könnte."

Harry blinzelte. Er konnte nicht klar sehen, weil er seine Brille nicht trug. Sein Oberkörper fühlte sich gut an, die Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Die verschwommene Gestalt Madame Pomfreys beugte sich über ihn.

„Bleiben sie ruhig liegen Mr. Potter."

Sie reichte ihm seine Brille, dann wandte sie sich ab.

„Er ist wach. Und wenn Sie beide nicht aufhören zu streiten, dann gehen Sie. Das hier ist ein _Krankensaal_."

Lily, James und Sirius beugten sich über ihn.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Glaub schon. Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."

„Ja, das hab ich mir irgendwie gedacht."

„Ja, und nachdem endlich die Appariersperre gebrochen war, dachte ich, es wäre netter dich erst aufzuwecken, wenn sich jemand um deine Rippen gekümmert hat," erklärte Sirius.

„Und um die Gehirnerschütterung," fügte Lily säuerlich hinzu, „und wie genau ist das mit deinen Rippen eigentlich passiert?"

Harry erzählte und Lily murmelte als er endete etwas das nach „Vier... alleine" und „nichtsnutziger Köter" klang.

Er ergriff Partei für Sirius und erinnerte sie daran, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich in Voldemorts Gewalt wäre, wenn Sirius nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre, was seine Mutter nur unzureichend besänftigte.

„Was ist sonst noch passiert?" fragte er.

„Wir konnten ein paar festnehmen, die meisten sind nach der Explosion aber geflohen. Aber sie haben damit verdammt viele von den Kindern getötet. Alle Überlebenden wurden evakuiert und werden versorgt," erklärte James.

„Viele Tote?"

„Vor allem Kinder. Fünf von unseren Leuten. Weiß nicht wie es mit den Todessern aussieht."

„Wer?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass du sie kanntest. Zwei Auroren Doris Jacobs und Ian Carter. Und drei von den Ordenskämpfern, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore und Amelia Bones."

Die meisten Namen sagten Harry tatsächlich nichts, aber er wusste, dass Amelia Bones früher die Chefin seines Vaters gewesen war und dass sie anders als Mad-Eye Moody letztes Jahr im Ministerium den Kampf mit Lord Voldemort überlebt hatte. Jetzt war sie tot. Er schluckte.

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Ron, Hermine und Neville und allen anderen von euch Schülern die wir mitgenommen haben, geht es gut. Nur ein paar leichte Verletzungen, dich hat es am übelsten erwischt."

Am Ende des Satzes warf Lily Sirius einen weiteren strafenden Blick zu.

„Verzeih, dass ich mein eigenes Leben verteidigt habe," erwiderte der.

James grinste, während die beiden weiter zankten. Harry schloss die Augen und blendete sie aus. Seine Rippen mochten geheilt sein, aber er war furchtbar müde. Es war der zweite Kampf gewesen, an dem die Schüler tatsächlich beteiligt worden waren. Allerdings nur diejenigen die siebzehn waren und auch von denen war sorgfältig ausgewählt worden, wer schon soweit war.

Überflüssig zu sagen, dass Ginny, Lucy und Debbie nicht glücklich darüber waren. Seit Debbies Eltern tot waren (ihre Mutter war kurz nach ihrem Vater gestorben) brannte sie darauf endlich gegen Todesser kämpfen zu können. Doch James war in diesem Punkte sehr resolut.

Beim ersten Kampf an dem man sie beteiligt hatte, hatte sich herausgestellt, dass James und Sirius beide nicht gut darin waren, an der Seite ihres eigenen Kindes zu kämpfen. Kurzerhand hatten sie getauscht, so dass Harry fortan immer an Sirius und Hermine an James Seite kämpfen würde.

Harry fand, dass er und Sirius ein gutes Team waren. Immerhin lebten sie beide noch. Allerdings wären beim nächsten Mal weniger gebrochene Rippen auch ganz nett.

* * *

Samstag, 13. Dezember 1997 Fuchsbau

„Und ihr wollt tatsächlich heiraten?" fragte Molly und blickte kritisch.

Bill nickte.

„Ihr seid erst seit einem Jahr zusammen!"

„Na und? Das war ein verdammt langes Jahr," erwiderte Bill.

„Charlie und Sam sind seit sechs Jahren zusammen und haben noch nicht geheiratet," erwiderte Molly.

„Ja, weil Sam umgebracht wird, wenn sie auf einmal Weasley heißt," erwiderte Bill leicht genervt.

Immerhin hatte seine Mutter den Anstand gehabt, dieses Gespräch nicht in Fleurs Anwesenheit zu führen, aber alles andere hätte er ihr auch verdammt übel genommen.

„Mum, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du sie so wenig magst."

„Ich mag sie, ich finde nur ihr solltet das nicht überstürzen."

Er seufzte. „Ich liebe Fleur."

„Ich weiß Liebling, aber das kannst du auch ohne sie gleich zu heiraten, nicht wahr?"

Sicher konnte er. Aber er war siebenundzwanzig und ein Auror. Und von fünfundzwanzig Auroren, die letztes Jahr um diese Zeit gelebt hatten, waren heute neun tot. Er wollte nicht warten, bis es zu spät war. Er war sich sicher, dass sich an seiner Liebe zu Fleur nichts ändern würde, egal ob er noch ein oder zehn Jahre wartete. Wie lange er überleben würde stand wiederum unter einem anderen Stern.

„Ich will nicht warten Mum. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber ich könnte jeden Tag sterben."

Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen, wie ihm nur Sekunden später klar wurde. Die Augen seiner Mutter füllten sich mit Tränen und sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Mum..."

„Sag das nie wieder Bill!" Tränen liefen weiterhin über ihr Wangen, „nie wieder, hörst du?"

Er wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte.

„Mum," versuchte er es schließlich noch einmal, „ich wollte nicht... ich meine, ich hab nicht vor zu sterben. Es ist nur, ich könnte."

„Nein, Bill, nein. Ich habe einen Sohn verloren, ich kann nicht, nicht noch einen..."

Er schloss sie in die Arme.

„Schon gut Mum," murmelte er, nicht wissend, was er sonst sagen könnte.

„Und du und Charlie bei den Auroren... Und jetzt auch noch die Zwillinge und Ron..."

Sie schluchzte immer noch zwischen den einzelnen Worten.

„Ich weiß," murmelte er.

Er selbst hatte sich auch noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass Ron und die Zwillinge jetzt Teil des Kampfes waren. Obwohl er sie kämpfen gesehen hatte und verdammt, sie waren gut. Aber sie waren doch Kinder, oder nicht? Wie musste es sich für seine Mutter anfühlen, wenn sie alle ihr Leben riskierten. Selbst Ginny.

„Ich will, dass du Fleur heiratest," sagte sie plötzlich unvermittelt.

Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte entschieden ihre Tränen weg.

„Eine Hochzeit ist schließlich ein Grund zur Freude. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich je etwas dagegen gesagt habe."

Ihre Augen waren noch immer gerötet und sie musste sich geräuschvoll die Nase putzen, während Bill zu perplex war um etwas zu erwidern.

„Wirklich, Fleur ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich versucht habe dir die Hochzeit auszureden. Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum..."

Er grinste schief, „Mir würde da ein Grund einfallen. Die halb französischen Babys."

Er war sehr froh, dass es ihm gelang ihr damit ein kleines Lächeln zu entlocken.

* * *

Mittwoch, 24. Dezember 1997 Godrics Hollow

„Weihnachten, mh?" fragte Ron, als er sich neben Hermine auf's Sofa fallen ließ.

„Weihnachten."

Was auch immer das noch bedeuten mochte. Es war spät, alle anderen Bewohner des Hauses schienen bereits zu schlafen. Lucy und Ginny waren schon vor einer Ewigkeit ins Bett gegangen, was Hermine dazu bewogen hatte, sich mit ihrem Buch ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu ziehen.

Obwohl, jetzt wo Ron auch hier unten war, fragte sie sich, ob Ginny nicht vielleicht ein anderes Bett aufsuchte, als ihr eigenes.

„Wurdest du vertrieben?" fragte sie, mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Quasi, ich hab gesehen wie Ginny rein gegangen ist und manchmal ist es einfach besser für alle Beteiligten, so zu tun als würden bestimmte Dinge nicht passieren."

„Sehr erwachsen von dir, Ronald."

Er grinste schief, „ich bemühe mich."

„Und, was wünscht sich jemand so erwachsenes wie du vom Weihnachtsmann?"

„Du meinst vom Weihnachtselfen, oder?"

„Ja richtig. Ich vergess das manchmal."

„Haben..." ein winziges zögern, „haben deine Eltern dir vom Weihnachtsmann erzählt?"

„Ja."

Sie starrte in die prasselnden Flammen des Kaminfeuers und sah es ganz deutlich vor sich. Eine der wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen, die sie an die Zeit mit ihren Eltern hatte, das letzte Weihnachten mit ihnen.

_Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte ihre Arme in die Höhe um an den Strumpf über dem Kamin zu kommen. _

„_Naa, naa Hermine," hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters, in der deutliche Belustigung mitschwingt. _

„_Hilf mir, Daddy!" _

_Er trug seinen Pyjama und seine Haare standen unordentlich ab. _

„_Es ist drei Uhr Nachts, Hermine. Deswegen hängt der Weihnachtsmann die Strümpfe so hoch, damit kleine freche Mädchen sie nicht schon Nachts plündern." _

_Er kam zu ihr und kniff sie in die Nase. _

„_Aber vielleicht, wenn wir es niemandem erzählen..." _

_Er steckte seine Hand in den Strumpf und zog einen kleinen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann heraus, den er ihr gab. _

„_Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir, bevor deine Mum bemerkt, dass wir wach sind." _

_Sie nickte, mit strahlenden Augen und flitzte dann davon. Ihren schmunzelnden Vater zurück lassend._

„Hermine?"

Rons Stimme holte sie zurück ins hier und jetzt. Wo sie nicht mehr fünf war und der Weihnachtmann längst nicht mehr existierte.

„Sorry, ich war nur..."

„Erinnerungen, schon klar."

Er sah sie nicht an sondern starrte selbst ins Feuer. Das Licht des Kaminfeuers erhellte sein Gesicht, während seine Haare aussahen, als stünden sie in Flammen.

„Woran denkst _du_?"

Er lächelte „An Weihnachten."

Sie drängte ihn nicht weiter, beobachtete nur den Tanz des Feuerscheins in seinem Gesicht.

„Als Percy acht war, bekam er ein Schachspiel zu Weihnachten. Er wollte es unbedingt ausprobieren und flehte jeden an mit ihm zu spielen. Aber Mum war mit dem Essen beschäftigt und Dad mit irgendeiner Muggelbastelei. Bill und Charlie machten sich nicht mal die Mühe vorzugeben, sie hätten etwas besseres zu tun, sondern sagten ihm gleich, dass sie keine Lust hatten. Mit den Zwillingen zu spielen kam auch nicht in Fragen, also kam er zu mir. Ich war erst vier und kannte die Regeln überhaupt nicht. Aber ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut, dass er mit mir spielen wollte. Er hat es mir erklärt und natürlich habe ich es nicht verstanden. Er musste mir dauernd sagen, dass ich falsche Züge mache. Aber ich fand das Spiel toll. Von da an musste er es mir immer und immer wieder erklären, bis ich es irgendwann verstanden habe. Zwei Jahre später oder so..."

Er lächelte schwach. Hermine lächelte ebenfalls. Sie stellte sich einen vierjährigen Ron vor, der verzweifelt versuchte die Regeln und den Sinn von Schach zu verstehen. Sie war fünf gewesen, damals, als sie das letzte Mal Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern verbrachte. Der Gedanke ließ sie innehalten.

„Es war das gleiche Weihnachten," flüsterte sie.

„Was?"

„Das gleiche Weihnachten, an das wir gedacht haben. Ich... vorhin da habe ich an das letzte Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern gedacht. Das war 1984 und wenn du vier warst, dann war es auch 1984, als Percy dir Schach beigebracht hat."

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, ehe er nickte, „Unsere wichtigsten Weihnachtserinnerungen haben wir an das gleiche Weihnachten."

„Und an Menschen die tot sind. Ich an meine Eltern, du an deinen Bruder."

Sie schwiegen erneut, die Augen auf das Feuer gerichtet.

„Du bist die ganze Nacht bei mir geblieben."

Sie musste nicht fragen, von welcher Nacht er sprach, das war nur zu offensichtlich.

„Ich wollte nicht... ich dachte wenn du aufwachst und niemand ist da, dass du dann... keine Ahnung, was ich dachte, ich wusste nur ich darf nicht weg von dir."

„Danke Hermine, wenn ich damals im Dunkeln allein gewesen wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich durchgedreht."

„Ich wäre immer wieder für dich da, weißt du?"

„Ich auch für dich, falls du mich irgendwann brauchst."

„Danke Ron."

Einige weitere Minuten starrten sie ins Feuer. Das gleiche Weihnachten, dachte Hermine, mit den wichtigsten Erinnerungen. Er hatte nicht die besten gesagt und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es Absicht gewesen war. Es hatte strahlender und schönere Momente zu Weihnachten gegeben, wahrscheinlich für sie beide.

Aber das letzte Weihnachten mit ihren eigenen Eltern und sein toter große Bruder, der ihm das Spiel beibrachte, dass er liebte, das hatte eine Bedeutung, die ein strahlend schöner Moment nicht überbieten konnte. Sie bemerkte, dass er aufstand und sah überrascht zu ihm hoch.

„Ich geh schlafen, vielleicht haben Neville und Draco noch einen Platz für mich. Es kann schließlich nicht sein, dass ich kein Auge zu tue, nur weil mein so genannter bester Freund mit meiner Schwester schlafen will, oder?"

Er war schon an der Tür, als sie ihn endlich aufhielt.

„Ron!"

Er drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Was ist denn?"

„Du hast doch gesagt, du bist bei mir wenn ich dich brauche, oder?"

Er nickte.

„Was wenn ich dich jetzt brauche?"

Er kam zögernd zu ihr zurück, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und auf sie hinab sah.

„In dem Fall kann ich unmöglich gehen."

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Gut," murmelte sie, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihr Gesicht seinem entgegen bewegte.

Er überwand die letzte Distanz und seine Lippen drückten sich warm und fest auf ihre. Keiner von ihnen intensivierte die Berührung in dem Moment. Trotzdem kam der Kuss Hermine intensiver vor als alles, was sie je zuvor erlebt hatte. Vielleicht lag es an seine Augen, mit denen er die ganze Zeit den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhielt und ihr das Gefühl gaben, sie würde in den Tiefen eines Ozeans versinken.

Der Lippenkontakt brach irgendwann, doch sie beide wandten den Blick keine Sekunde vom anderen ab.

„Wir hätten das schon vor einer Ewigkeit tun sollen," flüsterte Ron, „anstatt unsere Zeit mit Lavender und Anthony zu verschwenden."

„Dann lass uns jetzt nicht mehr warten."

Der zweite Kuss war keine unschuldige Berührung ihrer Lippen mehr. Es war wie brennendes Feuer. Zuerst seine Lippen auf ihren und dann seine Zunge, die ihre liebkoste. Sie stolperte nach hinten, ihn mit sich ziehend, bis sie das Sofa spürte und sich darauf fallen ließ. Ron kniete über ihr, seine Lippen hatten ihre verlassen und hinterließen feurige Spuren auf ihrem Hals.

Sie spürte ihre Lieder flattern und zufallen, während Ron ihren Pullover nach oben schob. Seine Finger auf ihrer Haut hinterließen ebenso brennende Spuren wie seine Lippen. Ihr Pullover landete auf dem Boden, seiner folgte nicht viel später. Sie spürte sein Zögern, als seine Hände über ihren Rücken wanderten und den Verschluss des BHs fanden. Sie richtet sich auf, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn.

„Nicht mehr warten."

* * *

Sonntag, 18. Januar 1998 Hogwarts

Sie konnte das Schloss unter sich sehen, weit unter sich. Die Ländereien, die schneebedeckt waren und den See, der zu einer spiegelglatten Eisfläche geworden war. Ein Flügelschlag brachte sie noch ein wenig höher, ehe sie wieder in einen Gleitflug überging, der sie in einer weiten Spirale nach unten führte.

Der große schwarze Hund bellte begeistert, als sie nur Zentimeter über seinen Kopf hinweg flog, dann sprang er ihr nach und schnappte nach ihr. Mit einem Flügelschlag brachte sie sich aus seiner Reichweite, dann stieß sie wieder ein wenig herab um ihn zu ärgern.

Der Hirsch beobachtete das Spiel der beiden, ehe er zu ihnen trabte. Er senkte sein Geweih und forderte damit den Hund heraus, der keine Sekunde zögerte, auf dieses kleine Kräftemessen einzugehen. Sie schwang sich wieder ein wenig höher und ließ sich auf dem Ast eines nahen Baumes nieder. Sie beobachtete die beiden Tiere, dann grinste sie innerlich. Sie hatte es geschafft.

* * *

_**Der Phönixprophet, Montag, 26. Januar 1998**_

_Wir gedenken den Opfern von Hogsmeade_

_Mögen sie in unseren Herzen weiter leben_

_Möge ihre Opfer uns daran erinnern,_

_was wir verloren haben_

_und was uns zu gewinnen bleibt_

_Wir werden nicht vergessen,_

_welchen Preis zu zahlen sie bereit waren_

_um zu erkaufen wonach wir alle uns sehnen._

_Für Freiheit und Frieden_

* * *

_**Der Tagesprophet, Donnerstag, 19. März 1998**_

_Ein weiterer Schritt_

_von Jimmy McMillian_

_Seit im November letzten Jahres klar wurde, dass James Potter nicht, wie über mehrere Monate angenommen, tot ist, war die Alarmbereitschaft in der Zauberergemeinschaft wieder stark gestiegen, denn Potters erneutes Auftreten brachte eine neue Welle Brutalität mit sich. _

_Nun jedoch ist etwas gelungen, dass manche einer den Regierungstruppen nicht mehr zugetraut hatte: Frank Longbottom, ein enger Vertrauter James Potters konnte gefangen genommen werden. _

_Jedem ist natürlich klar, welchen Wert ein so hochgestelltes Mitglied der Rebellen für das weitere Vorgehen gegen den Phönixorden hat. Vielleicht ist dies der entscheidende Schritt, der zum Zusammenbruch des Phönixorden führt. Hoffen wir also, dass die Regierung Mittel und Wege hat, einen Gefangenen zum Reden zu bringen. Denn Sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, dass in manchen Fällen der Zweck die Mittel heiligt._

* * *

Freitag, 20. März Voldemorts Residenz

Frank hatte im Dunkeln gelegen, seit er erwacht war. Er war sich sicher, dass eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl seiner Knochen gebrochen war, außerdem hatte er einige brennende Wunden und sicherlich einiges Blut verloren. Doch das waren nur die übliche Kampfverletzungen.

Seit er hier war, war er offensichtlich nicht weiter verletzt worden. Allerdings gab er sich keinen Illusionen hin, dass sich das nicht noch ändern würde. Er gab sich auch nicht der Illusion hin, dass die Chance bestand, ihn zu befreien. Wo immer er war, er würde hier sterben.

Die Frage war nur, wie viel Voldemort vorher von ihm erfahren würde. Er selbst würde es vorziehen, wenn die Antwort auf diese Frage gar nichts war. Doch wie sicher konnte er sein, dass er nicht reden würde, wenn sie Veritaserum und Folter benutzten. Das Serum war es, was ihm wirklich Angst machte. Es gab Wege, dagegen zu kämpfen. Lügen war unmöglich, aber schweigen war durchaus machbar, er hatte es ein paar Mal ausprobiert, im Training. Das schien eine Millionen Jahre her zu sein. Wie lange würde er schweigen können, wenn seine Abwehr durch Folter geschwächt war.

Dunkle Verzweiflung drängte auf ihn ein. Er wusste zu viel. Im Grunde alles. Prophezeiung... Horkruxe... Sam... fast jeder, der im Orden war... er war der Geheimniswahrer von seinem und Alice Haus. Merlin, hoffentlich war sie clever genug fort zu gehen, zu James und Lily. Hoffentlich taten sie alle nichts Dummes um ihn zu retten.

Nein, das würden sie nicht. Er allein war das nicht wert und soweit sie wussten, war jeder andere der im Laufe der letzten Jahre gefangen worden war inzwischen tot. Er schauderte, als er die eisige Kälte spürte, die von Dementoren ausging. Er sah einen ausgebrannten Zug und verkohlte Leichen und ihm wurde schlagartig schlecht, als ihm der Geruch in die Nase stieg. NEIN! Er musste in der Realität bleiben.

„Frank Longbottom."

Realität.

Rote Augen durchbohrten ihn und er wagte nicht, den Blick direkt zu erwidern, zu sehr fürchtete er seine Legilimentikfähigkeiten.

„Tom Riddle."

„Es ist eine Weile her, oder?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir das leid tut."

„Nun, ich jedenfalls bedaure, dass unser letztes Treffen so lange zurück liegt Frank. Aber immerhin scheinst du dieses Mal gesprächiger zu sein, als beim letzten Mal."

„Du weißt doch, James ist mein Chef, es wäre unhöflich gewesen, ihm das Reden abzunehmen."

„Natürlich. Aber wo dich heute kein Bennimmkodex davon abhält, willst du mir vielleicht einige Dinge erzählen?"

„Ich fürchte nicht."

„Wie bedauerlich," erwiderte Voldemort, „ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten uns diesen Teil sparen. Crucio!"

Er hatte auf den Fluch gewartet, seit er Voldemorts Stimme gehört und die roten Augen in der Dunkelheit gesehen hatte. Das minderte nicht den Schmerz, als der Fluch ihn traf und seinen Körper krampfen und zucken ließ. Aber es gab ihm das Gefühl, Kontrolle über die Situation zu haben. Er hatte gewusst was kommen würde und es sogar provoziert. Sein Hals fühlte sich rau an, als der Fluch schließlich aufgehoben wurde und er aufhörte zu schreien.

„Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mich mit dir zu befassen. Das überlasse ich anderen."

Bellatrix Lestrange trat aus den Schatten. Sie hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht und ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Informiere mich, wenn es soweit ist, Bellatrix," sagte er leise.

Dann schritt er davon. Stunden vergingen in denen Bellatrix ihn folterte, manchmal alleine, manchmal mit Unterstützung. Sie gaben ihm Veritaserum und belegten ihn gleichzeitig mit dem Imperius-Fluch. Er schaffte es, nichts zu sagen, aber es kostete ihn jedes bisschen Konzentration und wie lange würde er noch die Kraft haben sich zu konzentrieren?

Als er wieder allein im Dunkeln war, drohte Verzweiflung ihn zu ertränken, wenn es ihm nach ein paar Stunden schon so schwer fiel wie würde es dann nach ein paar Tagen aussehen.

In diesem Moment entdeckte er den silbernen Dolch, der auf dem Boden lag.

Er würde hier sterben.

Die Frage war nur, wie viel Voldemort vorher von ihm erfahren würde. Er selbst würde es vorziehen, wenn die Antwort auf diese Frage ‚gar nichts' war.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Dolch.

* * *

AN: Wieder so ein Monsterkapitel. Ursprünglich hatte ich mal geplant, dass Kapitel 27 und 28 eins sein sollten, na ja, soviel dazu...

Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel? Welche Eindrücke hattet ihr beim Lesen? Ich bin wie immer sehr gespannt, auf eure Meinung, also geizt nicht mit Reviews.

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel richtet sich der Fokus wieder mehr auf Harry&Co, was sicherlich einige von euch freut und manche wiederum weniger ;-)

Bis dahin

lg Sanny

PS: Ich weiß nicht ob euch das geänderte Rating aufgefallen ist, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass in den letzten Kapiteln durchaus die ein oder andere Gewaltszene war, die M rechtfertigt. Am grundsätzlichen Stil der Story wird sich auf jeden Fall nichts ändern. Ich bin nur ein bisschen paranoid und möchte nicht, dass die Story gesperrt wird, weil ich einen Kopf zu viel explodieren lassen habe.


	30. Kapitel 29 Die Ungerechtigkeit des

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 29

Die Ungerechtigkeit des Universums

* * *

„Neville?" Er drehte sich um und richtete seinen Blick auf Harry und Ron.

„Ja?"

„Kommst du?"

Er nickte, stieß sich vom Fensterrahmen ab und folgte seinen beiden besten Freunden nach draußen. Er spürte die Blicke der andern im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sich, als er flankiert von Harry und Ron hinaus ging.

„... war ein Held..."

„...lieber gestorben als Informationen..."

„...völlig selbstlos..."

Haltet die Fresse, wollte er schreien, seid ruhig, ihr habt doch keine Ahnung. Aber er presste nur die Kiefer zusammen und folgte Harry und Ron. Das Verschwinden von Eltern und dann ihr Tod nach ein paar Wochen oder Monate später war nichts besonderes mehr. Bei seinem Dad waren es drei Tage gewesen und seine Leiche hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er es selbst getan hatte. Und natürlich hatte Samantha es bestätigen können, denn sie hatte ihm den Dolch zukommen lassen. Sie hatte weder ihm noch seiner Mum in die Augen sehen können, als sie das gesagt hatte. Heldentod, klar. Und was genau war das Wert? Sein Vater war tot! Harry und Ron führten ihn zu McGonagalls Büro.

Nacheinander stiegen sie mit den Worten, „Godrics Hollow, Potter Anwesen," in den Kamin. Alle waren im Wohnzimmer, auch die Mädchen (Lucy, Ginny und Hermine) waren schon da. Die Miene seiner Mutter war starr, doch als sie ihn sah zeigte sich ein winziges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Wir sehen uns dann gleich," sagte James mit lauter Stimme und dann disapparierte er, zusammen mit Harry, der sich an seinem Arm festhielt. Alice hielt Neville ihren Arm hin und er legte seine Hand darauf, so dass sie ihn führen konnte. Sie landeten auf einem kleinen Friedhof, der erst angelegt worden war, nachdem Voldemort das Ministerium übernommen hatten. Hier wurden die begraben, die seitdem im Widerstand gefallen waren. Der Phönixprophet nannte ihn jetzt schon Heldenstätte. Merlin, wie er diese Glorifizierungen auf einmal hasste. Warum musste die Welt um einen weiteren gefallenen Helden trauern, wenn er seinen Dad beerdigen musste.

Er und Alice standen ganz vorne. An seiner anderen Seite seine Großmutter und neben ihr alle, die aus seiner Familie noch lebten, so viele waren das zugegebenermaßen nicht. Er hörte nicht zu, was James sagte. Wie viele Grabreden hatte James eigentlich schon halten müssen, seit er die Aurorenabteilung leitete? Das musste echt beschissen sein, sich für jeden etwas neues aus den Fingern zu saugen. Er wünschte sich irgendwo anders hin, irgendwo, wo kein großer Eichensarg stand, der das beinhaltete, was von seinem Vater übrig war. Das alles musste ohnehin irgendein wirklich schlechter Witz sein.

Verdammt, sein Vater war seit über zwanzig Jahren Auror gewesen, hatte gegen unzählige Todesser gekämpft und überlebt. Und dann wurde er gefangen und beging Selbstmord, um keine Informationen preis zu geben. Wer auch immer für all das verantwortlich war hatte einen sehr seltsamen Sinn für Humor. Beinahe hätte er gelacht.

* * *

„Ich fühl mich so was von mies," murmelte Sam.

Sie selbst war nicht auf der Beerdigung gewesen, doch Charlie war gerade von dort gekommen und hatte kurz davon erzählt.

Charlie strich ihr durch die Haare. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, hätte er gekonnt, hätte er dir dafür vermutlich gedankt."

„Ja, sicher. Danke Sam, dass du es mir möglich machst zu sterben, das ist echt nett von dir."

„Jeder von uns hätte das gleiche von dir verlangt," erwiderte Charlie.

Sie sah ihn an, „du auch?"

„Ja. Die Dinge, die ich weiß wären zu wichtig... und ich bin sicher, dass Frank noch einiges mehr wusste, als ich."

„Schon möglich."

Horkruxe, der eine Trumpf, dass sie davon wussten und Voldemort keine Ahnung hatte.

„Er wäre so oder so gestorben. Du hast es verkürzt und ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben selbst zu entscheiden."

Selbst zu entscheiden, klar, welche Wahl hatte er denn gehabt? Sie hatte den Dolch in seine Zelle geschmuggelt. Nicht selbst natürlich, viel zu auffällig. Aber sie war schon immer ganz gut mit dem Imperiusfluch gewesen. Yaxley litt jetzt natürlich für seinen Fehler, der dem dunklen Lord eine potentiell wirklich wichtige Quelle gestohlen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er für diesen Fehler sterben. Zwei Tote also, die auf ihr Konto gingen, auch wenn es ihr um Yaxley nicht gerade leid tat.

Charlie küsste ihre Stirn.

„Versprich mir das du niemals der sein wirst, dem ich ein Messer zu schmuggeln muss," flüsterte sie.

„Du weißt, das kann ich nicht."

„Ich könnte das nicht, nicht bei dir."

„Sam..."

„Versprich es," forderte sie.

„Also würdest du lieber sehen, wie ich langsam sterbe? Jede Minute, jede Sekunde ein bisschen mehr während irgendjemand sich über mein Leiden freut? Wie ich unter dem Cruciatusfluch zucke und..."

„Hör auf!" Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme schrill, „hör auf damit!"

„Das hätte Frank auch bevorgestanden," flüsterte Charlie, „Wochen und Monate und am Ende doch der Tod."

Sie wusste das. Aber es erschien trotzdem nicht richtig, dass sie diejenige war, die über Leben und Tod entscheiden musste. Jemandem das Messer zu geben, mit dem er sich töten würde, war das nicht ebenfalls Mord? Zu entscheiden wann es Sinnvoll war, die Auroren eingreifen zu lassen und manche Menschen ohne Hilfe zu lassen, war das auch Mord? Sie dachte an Yaxley, der ein Todesser sein mochte, aber er war doch auch ein _Mensch_! Und trotzdem war es ihr egal, was mit ihm geschah. Ein weiteres Opfer, immerhin auf der richtigen Seite. Wie kalt ihre Seele geworden war.

Sie atmete Charlies Duft ein und konzentrierte sich auf seine warmen Arme, die er um sie geschlungen hatte. Da war noch Wärme in ihrer Seele, irgendwo unter der Kälte, die Schuld und Mord und Folter tief in ihr hinterlassen hatten und sie innerlich fast zerriss. Die Schöpfung eines Horkruxes beinhaltete nicht ohne Grund einen Mord.

* * *

Neville starrte in den dunkler werdenden Nachthimmel und versuchte, nicht zu denken. Er trank einen weiteren Schluck aus der Feuerwhiskey-Flasche und konzentrierte sich auf das Brennen des Alkohols, als dieser ihm durch die Kehle rann. Er war froh über die Einsamkeit auf dem Astronomieturm. Er hätte keinen einzigen mitleidigen Blick mehr ertragen. Kein einziges „ist mit dir alles okay?" mehr.

Was erwarteten die Leute von ihm? Ein strahlendes Lächeln und dass es ihm blendend ging? Selbst Ron, Harry und Hermine waren schwer zu ertragen gewesen, die sich zwar mit überflüssigen Bemerkungen zurück gehalten hatten, ihn dafür aber umso besorgter ansahen.

„Neville?"

Oh, bitte nicht. „Was willst du, Debbie?"

„Einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey fürs erste."

Er hielt ihr die Flasche hin, die sie ergriff und dann einen Schluck nahm.

„Und dafür bist du bis hier hoch gelaufen, ja?"

„Sicher," erwiderte sie.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und hielt ihm die Flasche wieder entgegen. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und stellte die Flasche dann zwischen sie. Sie warf einen Blick darauf und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sag nicht du hast das alles alleine getrunken?"

Er lachte, „Komm ich dir so betrunken vor?"

„Du nuschelst ziemlich."

„Umso besser."

Ein weiterer großer Schluck. Als er die Flasche wieder abstellte nahm Debbie sie und stellte sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Hey was bitte soll das?" fragte er wütend.

„Die Flasche ist halb leer!"

„Ja, weil du Pessimistin bist, wärst du Optimistin wär sie nämlich halb voll."

„Aha."

„Gib mir die Flasche zurück."

„Nein."

„Fuck Debbie, ich hab heute meinen Vater beerdigt."

„Und das berechtigt dich, dich auf dem Astronomieturm zu verstecken und dich zu betrinken?"

„Ja, ich denke schon!"

Er war wütend. Sie hatte nicht das Recht ihn zu verurteilen. War ihr Vater gerade gestorben? Nein! _Nein, denn ihr Vater ist schon vor fast einem Jahr gestorben._ Dieser Gedanke kam ihm gerade rechtzeitig, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, das er sicherlich bereut und sie ihm vielleicht nicht so bald verziehen hätte.

„Also kein Feuerwhiskey mehr für mich?"

„Nein. Nicht heute Nacht."

„Okay," sagte er nur und ließ dann seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Mauer sinken.

„Wie war die Beerdigung?"

Das war mal eine neue Frage, nicht das übliche, „Wie geht es dir?" „Alles okay?" „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Tja, also, wie war die Beerdigung gewesen?

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht so viel davon mitbekommen," murmelte er, „war mehr damit beschäftigt die Ungerechtigkeit des Universums zu erkunden."

„Oh, will da jemand unter die Philosophen gehen?"

Er grinste leicht ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder hart wurde. „Es ist nur... ich frag mich einfach die ganze Zeit..." ‚Warum?' Aber er sprach dieses letzte Wort nicht aus, die Warum-Frage war einfach mehr Klischee, als er im Moment ertragen konnte.

„Du fragst dich die ganze Zeit warum."

Da war es doch, das Klischee. Aber er nickte, ohne Debbie anzusehen.

„Es gibt keine Antwort darauf," fuhr sie dann sachlich fort, „das hab ich letztes Jahr festgestellt. Es gab keinen Grund aus dem es meine Mum und mein Dad sein mussten. Aber es gab auch keinen Grund aus dem Jonas hätte überleben müssen."

Nun sah er sie doch an. So gefasst ihre Stimme auch klingen mochte, er konnte Tränen in ihren dunklen Augen aufblitzen sehen.

„Weil das hier Krieg ist, oder?" flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit, „weil im Krieg Menschen sterben. Und manchmal passieren Wunder und jemand der eigentlich hätte tot sein müssen überlebt, aber meistens gibt es eben kein Wunder."

Er schloss die Augen und dachte über seine eigenen Worte nach. Diese klangen mehr nach ihm, als dieses fürchterliche klischeehafte Warum und der Gedanke wie unfair alles war. Weil er schon immer der Realist unter ihnen gewesen war, der am schnellsten in der Lage war, seinen Kopf über seine Gefühle entscheiden zu lassen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Debbie an.

„Danke."

Sie lächelte warm und umarmte ihn.

„Ich wünschte trotzdem," murmelte er in ihre Haare, „dass es nicht mein Dad gewesen wäre."

„Ja, ich auch."

* * *

Gut drei Wochen nach Franks Beerdigung trafen sich die verbliebenen Horkruxsucher und die neu hinzugekommenen: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Debbie, Lucy und Draco.

„Sam tut was sie kann, um herauszufinden, was es sein könnte," berichtete James gerade.

„Was zweifelsohne wundervoll ist, obgleich ich nicht weiß, ob es irgendeinen Nutzen haben wird, Potter."

„Unser Augenmerk sollte sich daher auf den richten, der in Hogwarts versteckt ist," fuhr James fort und überging Snapes Bemerkung vollkommen.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens?" schlug Harry vor.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Das muss die erste intelligente Idee gewesen sein, die du jemals hattest, Potter."

„Verdammt Snape, spar dir diese nervtötenden Kommentare," fauchte Alice.

„Die Idee ist jedenfalls tatsächlich gut," meinte Lily, „eigentlich sollte niemand dort runter können. Was wäre ein sichereres Versteck?"

„Eins in dem kein Basilisk hockt, der den Horkrux zerstört, falls er auf die Idee kommt hinein zu beißen?" warf Sirius ein.

„Na ja, ich denke eine Erkundung könnte nicht schaden, was soll dabei schon schief gehen?" meinte James, „der Basilisk ist schließlich schon tot."

Damit sollte er recht behalten, doch ansonsten nutzte der Trip in die Kammer des Schreckens ihnen überhaupt nichts. James, Severus, Alice, Lily und Harry die hinuntergegangen waren, hielten sich mehrere Stunden mit der Suche nach geheimen Verstecken oder mysteriösen Gegenständen auf, aber alles Suchen half nichts denn auch nach Stunden kamen alle mit leeren Händen zurück. Nun ja, alle außer Snape, der sich an Haut und Gift des Basilisken bedient hatte, was James zu einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und einem spöttischen Kommentar bewogen hatte, den Snape allerdings geflissentlich überging.

Harry musste seinen Freunden trotzdem recht detailliert schildern, was bei seinem zweiten Trip in die Kammer passiert war und er erfüllte ihnen Augen rollend diesen Wunsch.

„War ja echt nicht so spannend," stellte Ron am Ende fest.

„Was ich direkt gesagt habe," erwiderte Harry erneut Augen rollend.

Hermine, deren Kopf an Rons Schulter lehnte meinte, „Wir müssen diese Horkrux Geschichte noch mal von vorne aufrollen."

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?" fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Wir müssen logisch darüber nachdenken, was für ein Gegenstand es sein könnte. Wenn Dumbledore recht hatte, dann war es Voldemorts Ziel, einen Gegenstand jedes Gründers zu einem Horkrux zu machen. Wir haben bereits Slytherins Medaillon und Hufflepuffs Becher. Außerdem sein eigenes Tagebuch und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ist seine Schlange ebenfalls ein Horkrux. Da bleiben noch genau zwei übrig."

„Vielen Dank für diese eindrucksvolle Vorführung deiner mathematischen Fähigkeiten," spottete Draco.

Hermine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während Harry sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Es war schon seltsam, überlegte er, wie selbstverständlich Draco inzwischen Teil ihrer Gruppe war und dass es keinen von ihnen störte. Am wenigsten Lucy, die ihr Kichern nach seinem letzten Kommentar gerade erfolglos als Hüsteln zu tarnen versuchte. Er selbst weigerte sich immer noch Draco als einen Freund zu sehen, allerdings war es schon recht bezeichnend, dass er inzwischen meistens Draco und nicht mehr Malfoy war. Eine höchst beunruhigende Entwicklung.

„Also wenn genau zwei übrig bleiben, dann könnte es gut sein, dass er tatsächlich je einen Gegenstand von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gefunden hat," nahm Neville den Faden von Hermine wieder auf, „also, welche Bekannten Gegenstände von einem der beiden gibt es?"

„Gryffindors Schwert?" meinte Lucy.

„Das in McGonagalls Büro liegt und ganz sicher kein Horkrux ist," erwiderte Harry.

„Es wird nichts Offensichtliches sein und vermutlich ist nicht mal eine direkte Verbindung zu ihm nachweisbar, überlegt mal, was die anderen über den Becher erzählt haben," erinnerte Ginny sie.

„Dann ist es vielleicht kein Gegenstand der bekannt ist?"

„Es bleibt auch kaum etwas anderes," meinte Hermine, „denn soweit ich weiß, sind das Schwert und der sprechende Hut die einzigen bekannte Gegenstand von Gryffindor, die noch erhalten sind, während es von Ravenclaw überhaupt nichts gibt."

„Gar nichts?" fragte Harry deutlich enttäuscht.

„Na ja, es gibt natürlich solche sagenumwobenen Gegenstände wie Gryffindors Zauberstab und Ravenclaws Diadem, aber was aus denen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte geworden ist, kann wirklich niemand mehr sagen," führte Hermine weiter aus.

„Das hilft uns kaum weiter," stellte Ginny mit einem Seufzen fest.

„Wir sind hier in Hogwarts," protestierte Lucy, „wo sonst sind wir näher an der Quelle?"

„Du wohnst doch im Ravenclaw Turm und teilst deinen Schlafsaal mit Ravenclaws," meinte Harry, „also, wenn du meinst wir sind hier an der Quelle, kannst du ja dort anfangen, Nachforschungen anzustellen."

* * *

„Du kannst ja anfangen Nachforschungen anzustellen," äffte Lucy Harry nach.

„Na ich finde er hat recht," meinte Ginny.

„Du findest andauernd das er recht hat," fauchte Lucy ärgerlich, „Merlin, ich vermisse die Zeiten in denen du auf meiner Seite warst."

„Das hat nichts mit Seiten zu tun, aber wo sonst als im Ravenclawturm sollte man anfangen wenn man etwas über Ravenclaw erfahren will?"

Lucy schmollte und Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Du kannst ihn ja heiraten, wenn du alle seine Ideen so großartig findest."

„Vielleicht tu ich das, wer weiß?"

Lucy setzte zu einer Antwort an, die sicherlich für weiteren Unmut gesorgt hätte, wenn Debbie die beiden nicht unterbrochen hätte, „Da vorne sind Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein, die können wir gleich mal ausfragen."

„Nicht du auch noch," stöhnte Lucy.

„Du warst diejenige die meinte, wir sollten nicht gleich aufgeben, was ist jetzt dein Problem?" fragte Ginny genervt, die wie Debbie ihre Schritte beschleunigte um die Jungen, die wohl auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek waren, einzuholen.

„Hey, wartet!" Terry drehte sich um, sah sie und blieb stehen.

„Habt ihr ein bisschen Zeit für uns?" fragte Debbie.

„Klar, warum nicht. Was gibt's?"

„Euch kommt die Frage vielleicht ein bisschen komisch vor, aber habt ihr je von Gegenständen gehört, die Rowena Ravenclaw gehört haben?"

Die beiden Jungen sahen einander an und schüttelten dann den Kopf.

„Gar nichts? Nicht mal ein... was weiß ich... ein goldener Teelöffel oder so was?" fragte Lucy, die ihre schlechte Laune abgelegt zu haben schien.

Die beiden Jungen wirkten amüsiert.

„Goldener Teelöffel?" fragte Anthony grinsend.

„Ja, irgendwas..."

„Wieso interessiert euch das?" wollte Terry wissen.

„Wir..." begann Lucy.

„Eine Wette," sagte Ginny schnell.

„Eine Wette?"

„Ja, Hermine hat uns erzählt, dass es von Ravenclaw keine materiellen Überbleibsel gibt und wir wollten das nicht glauben, ich meine Gryffindor hatte sein Schwert, Hufflepuff allen möglichen Firlefanz, selbst von Slytherin gibt es ein paar Dinge. Aber anscheinend hatte sie recht, wie üblich." Ginny seufzte bedauernd.

„Gewitztheit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz," zitierte Terry und grinste schief, „Ravenclaw hatte eher etwas für geistliche als für materielle Schätze übrig."

„Und sie hatte ihr Diadem," erklang eine verträumte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die drei Mädchen wandten sich um, während Terry und Anthony synchron die Augen verdrehten,

„Das _verschollene_ Diadem."

„Was für ein Diadem?" fragte Lucy drängend, „und was weißt du darüber?"

Sie starrte das blonde Mädchen – Luna irgendwie – abwartend an.

„Rowena Ravenclaw besaß ein Diadem."

„Ja, das hast du schon gesagt."

„Es ist in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihrer Statue."

„_Was_?" fragte Lucy, Ginny und Debbie einstimmig.

„Ein Abbild davon," korrigierte Anthony genervt.

„Ich hab da noch nie drauf geachtet," stellte Debbie fest, „kannst du uns diese Statue mit dem Diadem zeigen?"

„Natürlich, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass es eine gute Kopie ist. Daddy versucht zu Hause es nach zu bauen, ihm fehlen nur noch wenige Bestandteile und bei ihm sieht es ganz anders aus."

Sie ging bereits los, während sie redete und die drei Mädchen folgten ihr.

„Ihr kommt dann ohne uns klar?" rief Terry noch hinter ihnen her, doch das nahmen sie kaum noch wahr.

„Bisher hat euch noch nie interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe," stellte Luna fest, während sie durch die Gänge gingen.

„Bisher haben unsere Interessen sich wohl einfach nicht überschnitten," versuchte Debbie sich an einer diplomatischen Antwort.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es das war. Ich glaube, ihr habt mich einfach komisch gefunden."

Die drei tauschten einen etwas unbehaglichen Blick.

„Allerdings finden die meisten Leute mich ein bisschen komisch und ihr wart nie unfreundlich."

„Wir sind ja auch sehr nette Menschen," erwiderte Lucy mit einem Lächeln.

„Jaah, vielleicht."

Sie erreichten endlich den Eingang zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und Luna beantwortete die Frage des Bronzeadlers, so dass sie eingelassen wurde.

„Dort drüben steht die Statue mit dem Diadem. Daddy ist allerdings der Meinung, dass es anders aussieht, er baut es nach. Wenn es fertig ist, werde ich euch bescheid sagen, damit ihr es euch ansehen könnt."

„Ähm, danke sehr nett," erwiderte Lucy.

Sie, Ginny und Debbie starrten die Statue und das Diadem an. Allerdings half es ihnen überhaupt nichts, das in Marmor gemeißelte Diadem anzusehen.

„Ich find's nicht besonders schön," murmelte Ginny wenig begeistert.

„Ja, Daddy und ich sind überzeugt, dass es ganz falsch abgebildet ist," sagte Luna.

„Also so wie ich das sehe, bringt uns diese Statue überhaupt nicht weiter," sprach Debbie aus, was sie alle gleich erkannt hatten.

* * *

Die drei berichteten den anderen am nächsten Tag von ihrer Begegnung mit Luna Lovegood und was sie über das Diadem erfahren hatten.

„Es existiert also ein Abbild davon, das ist doch kein schlechtes Zeichen, oder?" fragte Harry und sah in die Runde.

Draco schnaubte, „es gibt auch ein Abbild, dass Merlin im Schottenrock zeigt. Dadurch wird er nicht zu einem Schotten, oder?"

Harry warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ein Abbild von diesem Diadem hilft uns aber überhaupt nicht," sagte Lucy, „okay, wir können uns vorstellen wie es aussah. Aber dadurch ist nicht gesagt, dass Voldemort es tatsächlich verwendet hat und erst recht wissen wir nicht ob es der Gegenstand ist, den er in Hogwarts versteckt hat."

„Man müsste mit jemandem reden, der weiß, was aus dem Diadem geworden ist," meinte Hermine, dann könnten wir abschätzen ob es möglich ist, dass Voldemort es gefunden und verwendet hat," murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Gut, dann müssen wir ja nur jemanden finden, der tausend Jahre alt ist und Rowena Ravenclaw kannte. Wird sicher ein Kinderspiel, oder?" meinte Ron.

* * *

AN: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist viel kürzer, als das was ich euch sonst in letzter Zeit so geliefert habe. Allerdings hat mir dieses Kapitel einige Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Ich wusste zwar, was ich schreiben muss, hab es aber nicht hinbekommen, schätze das war dann wohl eine klassische Schreibblockade.

Hinzu kamen dann einige Dinge die ich erledigen musste. Im Moment komme ich wieder ein bisschen mehr in die Story rein und vielleicht hätte ich euch noch ein paar Tage warten lassen, wenn ich sicher gewesen wäre, dass ich euch dann auch tatsächlich etwas längeres liefern kann. Aber das war ich nicht weil, (wie diejenigen die in der letzten Woche in mein Profil geschaut haben wissen), ich am Sonntag eine Stelle als Au-Pair anfange.

Es wird sich zeigen, wie schnell ich mich dort einlebe und wie schnell ich dann wieder einen regelmäßigen Schreibrhythmus habe. Für den Moment muss ich euch aber leider sagen, dass es wohl erst mal nicht mehr so regelmäßig und auch nicht mehr so schnell gehen wird. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Ich verspreche noch mal, dass ich diese Geschichte beenden werde, egal wie lange es dauert, es geht weiter.

Liebe Grüße Sanny


	31. Kapitel 30 Irrungen und Wirrungen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 30

Irrungen und Wirrungen

* * *

Hermine wusste selbst, dass Ron recht gehabt hatte, als er gemeint hatte, es sei unmöglich, jemanden zu finden, der tausend Jahre alt war und Rowena Ravenclaw gekannt hatte. Dennoch, sie hatte das unerklärliche Gefühl, etwas entscheidendes zu übersehen und das ärgerte sie ungemein. Sie galt unter ihren Klassenkameraden als die klügste ihres Jahrgangs, wieso übersah sie dann Dinge, oder hatte zumindest das Gefühl es zu tun?

Doch trotz des nagenden Gefühls gab es anderes, auf das sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Einen guten Freund (fast Bruder) der gerade seinen Vater verloren hatte. Das bevorstehende Ende ihres letzten Schuljahres. Und eine Beziehung, die alt und neu zugleich war und sie mit mehr Freude erfüllte, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sie die Feder, mit der sie ursprünglich Hausaufgaben hatte machen wollen, die sie dann allerdings doch nur benutzt hatte um darauf herumzukauen, zur Seite und blickte hinab auf Ron's schlafendes Gesicht.

Er hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und hin und wieder schnarchte er. Auf seiner Brust lag ein Verwandlungsbuch, aus dem er eigentlich hatte lernen wollen, doch als sie es anhob sah sie, dass er immer noch ganz am Anfang des Kapitels war. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits halb zwei in der Nacht war und somit eigentlich kein Wunder, dass Ron einschlief und sie selbst auch eher in grüblerische Gedankengänge abdriftete, als dass sie sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrierte.

„Ron."

Er reagierte nicht, wobei sie nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Wenn Ron schlief, war meist mehr nötig, als ein Geräusch um ihn wach zu bekommen.

„Ron!"

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. Er grummelte, machte aber keine Anstalten, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte ihn noch mal, diesmal etwas stärker, was ihn endlich aufweckte.

„Hm... was is?" murmelte er.

„Es ist halb zwei."

„Und?"

„Wir sind noch immer im Raum der Wünsche."

„Is doch egal," nuschelte er.

„Das ist es dir morgen früh nicht mehr, wenn du dir Harrys und Nevilles Kommentare anhören musst."

Ron richtete sich auf und gähnte.

„Harry ist mit meiner Schwester zusammen, er ist der letzte, der das Recht hat irgendetwas zu kommentieren," erwiderte Ron.

Er streckte sich ausgiebig, blinzelte und sah sie dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht an.

„Außerdem gibt es bis jetzt gar nichts, das sie kommentieren könnten."

Das Grinsen wurde jetzt anzüglich und sie spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

„Das wird Harry und Neville wenig interessieren," erwiderte sie, um einen lässigen Tonfall bemüht.

„Auch wieder wahr."

Er seufzte und stand dann vom Sofa auf.

„Lass uns gehen, dann kann ich wenigstens schnell weiterschlafen."

Fast war sie enttäuscht, als er seine Sachen einsammelte. Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und hielt sich davon ab über alternative Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten nachzudenken. Er nahm ihre Hand und ließ seine Finger zwischen ihre gleiten, als sie beide ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten und den Raum der Wünsche verließen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Es waren diese kleinen Gesten und Berührungen, die den wirklichen Unterschied zu früher ausmachten, die ihre Beziehung in ihren Alltag brachten. Dass er ihre Hand nahm, den Arm um sie legte oder ihr Knie streichelte. Winzige Gesten und gleichzeitig doch so viel mehr als das. Sein Daumen malte Kreise auf ihren Handrücken, weil er wusste, dass sie es liebte. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, sie besser zu kennen als jeder andere Mensch. Und wahrscheinlich stimmte das sogar. Er küsste sie zärtlich, als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum voneinander trennen mussten.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte sie.

„Ich dich auch."

Hermine wandte sich um und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal, in dem die anderen Siebtklässlerinnen natürlich längst schliefen. Das war, wie Hermine fand, ohnehin der angenehmste Zustand in dem man manche der anderen Mädchen antreffen konnte. Vor allem Lavender war im wachen Zustand extrem nervtötend und noch mehr, seit Hermine mit ihrem Ex-Freund zusammen war. Obwohl sie eigentlich der Meinung war, dass Lavender, die bereits seit Monaten von Ron getrennt gewesen war, ehe Hermine mit ihm zusammen kam, endlich darüber hinweg kommen und sich jemand anderen suchen könnte. Sie war schnell umgezogen und als sie sich in ihr Bett kuschelte, dachte sie, dass es ziemlich angenehm war über etwas so Triviales wie Eifersucht unter Teenagern nachzudenken. Weitaus angenehmer jedenfalls, als die Grübeleien mit denen sie noch ein wenig früher ihre Zeit verbracht hatte. In ihren Träumen suchte sie trotzdem ein silbern-glitzerndes Diadem.

* * *

Sam zog ein paar Kreise über dem Fuchsbau, nur weil sie es konnte und es ihr Spaß machte. Sie konnte Charlies neidischen Blick quasi fühlen. Ihm hätte es auch gefallen, die Form eines Vogels anzunehmen und durch die Luft zu fliegen. Nur um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern landete sie in der Gestalt des Falken auf seinem Arm.

„Angeber," murmelte er.

Sie hüpfte von seinem Arm auf den Boden und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Ich muss doch in Übung bleiben," erwiderte sie, „und da ich versuche, alle Zeit, die nicht für Todesserpflichten und familiären Kram drauf geht mit dir zu verbringen, bleibt mir kaum etwas anderes übrig."

„Ja, ja, rechtfertige dich nur. Aber ich weiß, dass es nur darum geht, mich zu ärgern."

Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich um sie dann zu küssen.

„Offenbar war ich damit nicht sehr erfolgreich," stellte sie schief lächelnd fest.

„Ich will nur so viele Küsse kriegen wie ich kann."

„Aha." Er küsste sie wieder.

„Und warum musst du so viele Küsse kriegen wie du kannst?"

„Weil ich dich etwas fragen will."

„Und danach kannst du mich nicht mehr küssen?"

„Vielleicht nicht." Noch ein Kuss.

„Okay Charlie spuck's aus?"

Er seufzte leise.

„Charlie?"

„Was suchst du für James?"

Die Frage traf sie unvorbereitet. „Bitte?"

„Ich weiß, dass du irgendwas suchst, das James haben will und das Voldemort persönlich es hat."

„Woher weißt du das Charlie?" fragte sie mit sehr leiser Stimme.

„Ich war noch da, als ihr euch in der Zentrale getroffen habt. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht lauschen aber... weißt du, es ist mir im Grunde völlig egal was es ist, aber wenn Voldemort es persönlich hat... er wird dich umbringen."

„Nur wenn ich mich erwischen lasse," erwiderte sie in einem lockeren Tonfall.

„Das ist kein Spiel, Samantha!"

Er nannte sie nur sehr selten Samantha. Die Sache war ihm also verdammt ernst und er war weder zu Scherzen das Thema betreffend aufgelegt, noch würde er schnell nachgeben.

„Doch ist es."

„Mit deinem Leben als Einsatz?"

„Jeder von uns spielt mit seinem Leben als Einsatz!"

„Aber Voldemort persönlich gezielt zu bestehlen ist schlichter Wahnsinn!"

„Wir brauchen, was ich suche!"

„Wofür?"

„Um es zu beenden."

Der Satz nahm Charlie für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln und er starrte sie nur an. Denn das war schließlich worauf sie hinarbeiteten. Der Grund aus dem jeder im Orden mit seinem Leben spielte.

„Den Krieg?"

Sie nickte.

„Ist es tatsächlich so wichtig?"

„Ja. Was ich suche ist sozusagen einer der Schlüssel zu seiner Vernichtung," erklärte sie leise.

Er umarmte sie und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren.

„Ich habe für meine Tarnung bereits gemordet," flüsterte sie während sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte, „ich würde kein solches Risiko für etwas von untergeordneter Bedeutung eingehen."

Sie hörte, wie er hart schluckte und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es war, weil sie so klar aussprach dass sie Unschuldige getötet hatte oder weil es ihm schwer fiel zu akzeptieren, dass sie eine so wichtige Sache nicht aufgeben konnte, unabhängig von ihrem persönlichen Risiko.

„In Ordnung," sagte er schließlich nach einem langen Schweigen.

„Ich sollte mir eigentlich viel mehr Sorgen um dich machen, als andersherum, immerhin bist du der, der sich regelmäßig mit mordlustigen Todessern herumschlägt, oder nicht?"

„Ich bin ein guter Duellant," erwiderte er, jetzt selbst um einen lockeren Tonfall bemüht.

„Das haben auch andere gesagt, die heute tot sind," erinnerte sie ihn.

„Und andere Spione haben schon gesagt, dass sie nicht erwischt werden," konterte er, „und bis auf Snape ist jeder der enttarnt wurde heute tot."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Ring den du mir vor eineinhalb Jahren geschenkt hast?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich." Seine Augen funkelten, bei der Erwähnung ihrer Verlobung.

„Nun, so wie ich das sehe, war an das Geschenk ein Versprechen gekoppelt. Und habe ich jemals zugelassen, dass du eines deiner Versprechen nicht erfüllen musstest?"

Er grinste jetzt, „Nein, du hast mich an jedes immer wieder gerne erinnert."

„Und bei diesem besagten wäre es eine Schande, wenn es unerfüllt bleiben würde, oder?" fuhr sie neckend fort.

„Da muss ich dir recht geben."

„Also, sei dir sicher, dass du dieses Versprechen erfüllen musst, Charlie Weasley."

Er lachte, „Okay, ich sehe schon, so leicht lässt du mich nicht vom Haken. Sorg nur dafür, dass deine Eltern dich nicht vorher mit jemand anderem verheiraten."

„Ich trauere doch noch um Jason." Sam wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne weg.

„Ach ja, Jason."

Sie streckte sich ein wenig und küsste ihn.

„Interessante Art zu trauern," bemerkte Charlie.

Sie brachte ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss zum schweigen.

* * *

_Der Tagesprophet, Mittwoch 6. Mai 1998_

_von Henry Davis_

_Alles Gute, Herr Minister!_

_Das ist der Wunsch den heute wohl viele auf den Lippen haben. Im Ministerium gibt es ein rauschendes Fest zu Ehren von Rodolphus Lestrange, der das Amt des Zaubereiministers inzwischen seit fantastischen zwei Jahren inne hat._

_Ich traf den Minister, seine Frau und seine Tochter am gestrigen Tag im privaten Rahmen, in ihrem Landsitz. _

_Ich werde sehr herzlich begrüßt, von Bellatrix Lestrange die voll und ganz hinter ihrem Mann steht und regelrecht glüht vor Freude über seine bisherigen Erfolge und sein zweites Amtsjubiläum. Tochter Samantha ist in ihrer Freude ein wenig zurückhaltender, sie steht nicht so gerne im Rampenlicht und trauert außerdem noch immer um ihren ermordeten Verlobten Jason MacKenzie. Auch die __Mächtigen__ haben in den letzten Jahren durch die Brutalität des Phönixorden Verluste erlitten._

„Wie gehen Sie damit um Miss Lestrange?"_ frage ich sie, _„sie wissen, dass ihr Verlobter vielleicht nicht gestorben wäre, wenn die Politik ihres Vaters zum Beispiel weniger aggressiv gegen Rebellen vorgehen würde, erregt das nicht Zweifel von ihrer Seite?"

_Samantha holt tief Luft und man kann ihr ansehen, wie schwer es ihr fällt über den Tod ihres Verlobten zu reden. _

„Ich war von klein auf überzeugt, dass die Einstellungen meiner Eltern richtig sind. Die Werte, die sie mich gelehrt haben werden für immer in mir verwurzelt sein. Als ich selbst Schülerin war, habe ich immer versucht, diese Werte auch an andere Schüler heran zu tragen. Ich finde es wichtig, dass Menschen Werte haben für die sie Leben und für die zu kämpfen sie bereit sind. Mein Vater hat hart dafür gearbeitet in die politische Position zu kommen, in der er morgen seit genau zwei Jahren ist. Und es macht mich sehr Stolz ihn dort zu sehen. Jason..."

_Ihre Stimme bricht und sie braucht einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen. _

„Jason hat meine Meinung über Werte geteilt und er war bereit für diese Werte zu kämpfen. Dass er sterben musste... ich wünschte es hätte nicht er sein müssen. Aber dennoch kann ich sagen, dass ich das Vorgehen meines Vaters unterstütze. Wenn es nicht Jason gewesen wäre, dann würde jetzt jemand anderes trauern."

_Samantha wendet sich ab und geht und ich kann nur vermuten, wie schwer es für die sonst so gefasst wirkende junge Frau sein muss, mit ihrem schrecklichen Verlust umzugehen._

_Bellatrix Blick liegt auf der Tür, aus der soeben ihre Tochter verschwunden ist und man sieht echtes Mitgefühl auf ihren Zügen. _

„Auch wir trauern um Jason,"_ erklärt sie, _„wir alle mochten ihn und haben uns auf die Hochzeit gefreut. Er war perfekt für unsere Samantha."

_Auch der Minister lächelt traurig,_ „Meine Position schützt uns nicht vor den Schrecken, den diese Rebellen verbreiten."

_Die Trauer verdrängt für diesen Moment alle Freude über die Erfolge des Ministers und ich bin beeindruckt von der Menschlichkeit die in dieser Familie vorherrschend ist._

_Dennoch, ich bin gekommen um dem Minister zu gratulieren und ihn nach dem Rezept seines Erfolges zu fragen. _

„Nun,"_ beginnt Rodolphus lächelnd, _„Samantha hat gerade schon erklärt, dass Werte in unserer Familie eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Und es war mir immer wichtig, diese Werte auch in meinem beruflichen Leben niemals zu vergessen. Und das habe ich nicht, ich habe sie mir bewahrt und ich glaube, dass ist es was mich letztlich in diese machtvolle politische Position gebracht hat.

Mancher würde wohl sagen, dass jemand der Zaubereiminister ist, alles erreicht hat, was es zu erreichen gibt. Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Es gibt immer noch Rebellen, die den Frieden, den ich in unsere Welt zu tragen suche bedrohen und ich weiß, dass ich nicht alles erreicht habe, ehe diese Rebellen verhaftet sind. Mein Ziel als Minister ist es, eine Welt zu schaffen, in der Kinder friedlich aufwachsen können, ohne Angst vor angriffen.

Ich möchte, dass in dieser Welt meine eigenen Werte jedem gelehrt werden. Ich möchte mein Amt eines Tages an einen Nachfolger Übergeben, der nur bewahren muss, was ich geschaffen habe und nicht mehr fürchten muss, dass seine Welt aufgrund der Engstirnigkeit einiger fehlgeleiteter Idealisten zerstört wird."

_Große Worte eines großen Mannes, denn als etwas anderes kann man Minister Lestrange nicht beschreiben. Er weiß was seine Ziele sind und ich erkenne in seinem Blick, dass er diese Ziele verwirklichen wird, zum Wohl von uns allen._

_Deswegen bleibt mir nur zu sagen: Alles Gute Minister, zu ihrem zweijährigen Amtsjubiläum und auf das viele weitere Folgen werden._

Draco konnte ein schnaubendes Lachen nicht unterdrücken, nachdem er den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Was bitte, das im Tagespropheten steht kann lustig sein?" fragte Hermine.

Er las das was Sam gesagt hatte vor und entlockte damit auch den anderen wenigstens ein Grinsen.

„Ich glaube sie plant meinen Bruder zu heiraten, interessante Art zu trauern."

„Ich glaube, sie hat Sirius eine Dankeskarte geschickt, dafür, dass er ihr diesen Jason vom Hals geschafft hat," meinte Hermine nun ebenfalls amüsiert.

„Na ja, ich war auch recht dankbar dafür," warf Harry ein, „der Typ war nämlich gerade dabei mich an Voldemort zu übergeben."

„Und so sind alle glücklich, Sirius ist unser großer Held und wir freuen uns, dass Samantha diesen Typen nicht heiraten muss und weiter fleißig spionieren kann," sagte Neville.

Seine Stimme klang sarkastisch und ein bitterer Zug war um seinen Mund erschienen. Die anderen schwiegen betreten. Samantha war für Neville so etwas wie ein rotes Tuch geworden. Das Wissen, dass sie kaum Handlungsoptionen gehabt hatte, als sein Vater gefangen worden war, half ihm nicht im geringsten.

Draco begann zu bereuen, dass er Sam erwähnt hatte. Nevilles Vater war seit nicht mal zwei Monaten tot, es war kaum zu erwarten, dass er bereits damit klar kam locker über die Person zu plaudern, die dafür verantwortlich war. Die Anspannung im Raum war greifbar und schließlich stand Neville auf und ging mit festen Schritten und steinerner Miene.

Harry und Ron waren auf den Beinen, kaum dass er aus der Tür war und wollten ihm offenbar folgen, doch Debbie sprang ebenfalls auf.

„Ich mach schon, ich kann besser nachvollziehen wie er sich fühlt."

Und damit verschwand sie ebenfalls. Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick.

„Ich glaube sie hat recht," sagte Lucy, „sie hat ihre Eltern auch verloren. Keiner von uns anderen kann wirklich verstehen wie das... na ja, außer Hermine vielleicht."

Doch die schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich Nevilles Situation nachvollziehen kann. Ich _habe_ Eltern, fantastische noch dazu." Sie lächelte.

Draco vergaß immer wieder, dass sie nicht wirklich Sirius und Sarahs Tochter war. Gut, allein ihr Äußeres zeigte das eigentlich mehr als deutlich, aber er hatte sie mit den beiden gesehen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man sich mehr wie Familie verhalten konnte, als die Blacks es taten. Komische Vorstellung, dass er selbst rein biologisch gesehen Sirius Black näher stand als sie.

„Wir müssen ein wenig aufpassen, dass wir Sam ihm gegenüber nicht mehr so beiläufig erwähnen," meinte Ginny, „ich meine jeder von uns weiß, dass sie so handeln musste. Aber ich weiß nicht, wenn es jemand aus meiner Familie gewesen wäre..."

Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Lucy nickten zustimmend, wobei letztere jedoch so wirkte, als wäre sie mit den Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders. Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Dann stand Harry erneut auf.

„Ich will ein bisschen Quidditch spielen, kommt noch jemand mit?"

Ron und Ginny waren leicht für diese Idee zu begeistern und Hermine meinte, sie würde einfach ein bisschen auf den Tribünen lernen, so dass sie ihnen auch hin und wieder zusehen konnte.

„Draco?" fragte Harry und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich weiß nicht, hab heute nicht so große Lust auf Quidditch," erwiderte er.

„Lucy?"

„Mh? Nee."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern dann verließen auch er, Ron, Ginny und Hermine den Raum der Wünsche. Dracos eigener Blick wanderte, kaum dass sie fort waren wieder zu Lucy, deren Miene noch immer grüblerisch war und deren Blick sich auf den Tagespropheten gerichtet hatte, der auf der Couch neben Draco lag.

„Weißt du woran mich dieses Datum in erster Linie erinnert?" fragte sie nach einigen Minuten unvermittelt.

Er konnte es sich vorstellen, auch für ihn war nicht die Machtübernahme das vorrangigste Ereignis dieses Tages gewesen.

„Die Gerichtsverhandlung," vermutete er.

Sie nickte. „Für dich auch, oder?"

„Ja."

Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an jenen Morgen vor zwei Jahren erinnern, an dem er aufgestanden war mit dem Wissen, dass heute der Tag war, an dem seine Eltern für den Rest ihres Lebens nach Askaban gingen. In ihm hatten an jenem Morgen so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle getobt und er hatte nicht gewusst, ob was er getan hatte, tat und tun würde das Richtige war. Es war um seine Eltern gegangen. Heute, zwei Jahre später, wusste er, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Doch die Gefühle von jenem Morgen würde er niemals wieder vergessen können. Wie viel schrecklicher mussten ihre Gefühle zu den Ereignissen von damals sein? Ein heftiges Schuldgefühl stieg in ihm auf, wie er es schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

„Ich hab dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich Albträume habe, oder?"

Er nickte, nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, während sich sein Schuldgefühl noch steigerte.

„Aber ich hab dir nie erzählt, dass es besser geworden ist." Sie lächelte zaghaft, „Ich dachte das würde dich vielleicht interessieren."

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Danke."

„Häh?" Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

„Danke, dass du mir das erzählst. Ich... es gibt kaum einen Tag an dem ich nicht bereue... aber zu wissen, dass es für dich, na ja, besser wird, was das auch bedeuten mag... das erleichtert mich irgendwie."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir." Ihr Lächeln war dieses Mal breiter und fröhlicher und Draco konnte nicht anders als selbst auch zu lächeln. „Du bist in den letzten beiden Jahren zu einem ziemlich guten Freund geworden Draco, für uns alle."

Er schnaubte leicht, „Ich weiß nicht ob die anderen das auch so sehen."

„Oh, Harry würde natürlich eher seine eigene Zunge abbeißen, als das zuzugeben," erwiderte Lucy amüsiert, „aber es stimmt."

„Na ja, ich kann auch nicht so tun, als würde ich euch alle nicht auch als Freunde ansehen. Dabei sollte einem Malfoy das Konzept Freundschaft doch völlig fremd sein, was ist nur aus den alten Familienwerten geworden."

Er seufzte theatralisch, dann beschloss er wieder zu dem ernsteren Thema zurück zu kehren.

„Was bedeutet, es wird besser?"

Einen Moment lang wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck starr und er fürchtete bereits, sie würde ihn abweisen, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Es folgt keinem Zeitplan oder so. Am Anfang konnte ich keine Nacht schlafen, ohne von Folter und Dunkelheit zu träumen. Und irgendwann ist es seltener geworden. Erst nicht mehr jede Nacht und jetzt keine Ahnung, alle paar Wochen oder so. Oder wenn etwas passiert, wodurch ich viel an diese Zeit denke."

„So wie heute?"

Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, „Schon möglich."

Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie scharf darauf, das Thema weiter zu verfolgen und er beschloss ebenfalls es gut sein zu lassen. Außerdem hatte er kaum das Recht, sie in diesem Punkt dazu zu drängen, mehr zu sagen, als sie von sich aus preis geben wollte. Und er war ihr bereits jetzt sehr dankbar, für das was sie ihm erzählt hatte. Das Schuldgefühl, das immer noch in ihm pochte war nun weniger heftig. Er wusste, dass die Schuld etwas war, mit dem er würde Leben müssen, genau so wie Lucy mit den Schmerzen klarkommen musste, die zwei Wochen Folter und Todesangst hinterließen. Aber es war irgendwie ein angenehmer Gedanke, dass es für sie Beide leichter wurde.

* * *

Drei Tage später, am Samstag Abend half Lucy Severus im Labor. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war wie üblich hochkonzentriert über einen Kessel gebeugt, in dem er mit sehr präzisen Bewegungen rührte. Lucy arbeitete nicht weniger präzise, doch in ihrem Fall waren es Flubberwürmer, die in gleich große Stücke gehackt werden mussten.

„Hat Samantha eigentlich irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht?" fragte sie.

„Nicht soweit ich weiß," erwiderte Severus, „aber natürlich bin ich nicht derjenige bei dem die Informationen zusammen laufen."

„Aber wenn sie etwas, dass sie für den Horkrux hält entdeckt und es meinem Dad erzählt hätte, dann hätte er doch bestimmt wieder ein Treffen angesetzt, oder?"

„Zu dem du dann auch eingeladen gewesen wärst, was es ziemlich überflüssig macht, mich danach zu fragen."

Lucy grinste, „Okay, der Punkt geht an dich."

Sie schob einen weiteren kleinen Haufen zerhackter Flubberwürmer in ihre Sammelschale und begann nun Nieswurz zu schneiden.

„Wir haben eine Vermutung zu dem in Hogwarts."

Er sah sie auffordernd an und sie fuhr fort,

„Wir denken, dass es sich um Ravenclaws Diadem handeln könnte."

Severus lachte schnaubend.

„Was?"

„Ravenclaws Diadem? Ich wusste, dass du und deine Freunde hin und wieder zu _ausgefallenen_ Ideen neigen, aber die Vorstellung, Ravenclaws Diadem könnte einer der verbliebenen Horkruxe sein ist kaum etwas anderes als lächerlich."

„Und wieso das?" fragte Lucy ärgerlich.

Sie war beleidigt, weil Severus die Idee so wenig ernst nahm und daraus auch kaum einen Hehl machte.

„Nun, Ravenclaws _verschollenes_ Diadem ist eine Legende. Niemand weiß, _ob_ es überhaupt existiert hat und selbst wenn ist es immer noch _verschollen_. Nicht einmal Voldemort kann einen _verschollenen_ Gegenstand zu einem Horkrux machen."

Severus rührte ein letztes Mal in dem Kessel und der Trank darin färbte sich dunkelviolett. Zufrieden nickend begann Severus ihn in Phiolen ab zufüllen.

„Okay, was könnte deiner Meinung nach ein Horkrux sein?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch keinen besseren Vorschlag parat hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wenn ich wüsste, was die beiden letzten Horkruxe sind und wo Voldemort sie versteckt, dann wären sie bereits vernichtet."

Er reihte die Phiolen ordentlich in einem Regal auf, wobei er Lucy den Rücken zu wandte.

„Außerdem," begann er, wobei er das Wort ziemlich in die Länge zog, „solltet ihr vielleicht bei dieser Horkrux-Geschichte ein bisschen weniger Enthusiasmus an den Tag legen."

„Wieso das?" fragte Lucy verblüfft.

„Wir alle sind hier für den Moment Sicher, also wie wäre es, wenn ihr ein wenig mehr Energie auf Hausaufgaben verwendet."

„Sag mal spinnst du!" rief Lucy aufgebracht aus.

„Keineswegs," erwiderte er gelassen und den Rücken immer noch zu ihr gedreht.

„Es sterben Menschen, jeden verdammten Tag und du redest von Hausaufgaben, was ist los?"

Er drehte sich noch immer nicht um und langsam kam ihr das merkwürdig vor.

„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es deinem Bruder umso mehr Zeit verschafft, je länger wir brauchen die Horkruxe zu finden?"

Sie schluckte. Da war etwas Wahres dran, je länger sie brauchten umso mehr Zeit blieb Harry zu trainieren und sich auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen würde. Sie wusste, dass Harry nicht zögern würde, Voldemort anzugreifen, in dem Moment, da dieser erneut sterblich war. Severus drehte sich jetzt wieder zu ihr um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich, doch seine Augen, da war etwas ganz merkwürdiges in seinen Augen, das sie nicht deuten konnte. Er kam auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Messer aus der Hand, dass sie ohnehin nur noch in der Luft hielt ohne es zu benutzen.

„Geh schlafen Lucy, es ist schon recht spät," sagte er sehr leise.

Sie nickte nur. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie nicht los. Lucy hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr etwas hatte sagen wollen, dass sie nicht verstanden hatte. Fast wie hypnotisiert verließ sie das Labor und ging hinauf in den Ravenclaw Turm.

* * *

Harry, Ron und Neville hatte es an jenem Abend weder in den Gryffindorturm noch in den Raum der Wünsche gezogen. Stattdessen hatten die drei Jungen sich mit mehr Alkohol als für einen Menschen gut sein konnte aufs Schlossgelände begeben. Dort wiederum hatten sie sich eine Ecke gesucht, an der sie es sich bequem gemacht hatten.

Ausgerüstet mit Spielkarten und Feuerwhiskey war es für die drei ein ziemlich lustiger Abend gewesen. Der Abend war inzwischen zur Nacht geworden, doch das schien keinem von ihnen Anlass genug zu sein, ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Natürlich waren sie inzwischen viel zu betrunken um noch ernsthaft Karten zu spielen. Harry und Ron rangelten gerade um eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und Neville hatte sich flach auf den Rücken gelegt und starrte in den Nachthimmel.

„Gib her, du hattest viel mehr als ich!" beschwerte sich Harry.

Ron gluckste und hielt die Flasche außerhalb von Harrys Reichweite. Harry beschloss nun, dass diese Rangelei weit unter seiner Würde war und griff nach einer noch geschlossenen Flasche Eiswodka. Er kämpfte einen Moment lang mit dem Verschluss, dann hatte er die Flasche endlich auf und hielt sie triumphierend in die Höhe, ehe er einen großen Schluck nahm.

„Neville, willst du auch noch was?" fragte er.

Neville reagierte nicht.

„Neville, bist du eingeschlafen? Mann, du verträgst ja echt gar nichts!"

„Ich bin nicht eingeschlafen, Idiot!" erwiderte der angesprochene, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, sich aus seiner liegenden Position wieder in eine sitzende zu begeben. Harry versuchte trotzdem, ihn dazu zu bewegen, den Wodka zu probieren, was dazu führte, dass eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge des Getränks über Nevilles Hals lief und seinen Pullover durchnässte.

„Harry du dämlicher Trottel, weißt du wie beschissen kalt das Zeug ist!"

„Na ja, deshalb ist es ja auch Eiswodka," meldete sich Ron, „wenn es Feuerwodka wäre, dann würdest du jetzt in Flammen stehen."

Harry fand, dass diese Argumentation höchst einleuchtend war und nickte zustimmend.

„Es gibt keinen Feuerwodka," erwiderte Neville, „höchstens Feuer_whiskey_. Ihr seid vielleicht zwei Banausen."

„Wen interessiert schon, ob es Whiskey oder Wodka ist?" Ron verdrehte die Augen, weil er scheinbar absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum Neville so kleinlich war.

Neville hatte inzwischen ziemlich vergeblich versucht, seinen durchnässten Pullover mit einem Trockenzauber zu trocknen. Doch mit ausreichend Alkohol im Blut gestalteten sich selbst simple Zauber ausgesprochen schwierig.

„Ich will reingehen," erklärte Neville nun und stand auf.

„Oh Neville, ich hab gerade erst den Wodka auf bekommen," jammerte Harry, „lass uns noch ein bisschen hier bleiben."

Neville schüttelte trotzig den Kopf, „Du Idiot hast mich mit Wodka begossen und jetzt ist mir kalt. Also kommt jetzt."

Harry seufzte schwer, richtete sich dann auf und schaffte es tatsächlich auf beiden Beinen stehen zu bleiben. Sie sammelten die leeren und halbleeren Flaschen ein, was ziemlich lange dauerte und ziemlich viel Lärm machte und gingen dann zurück zum Schloss. Wobei sich auch dieser Weg sehr in die Länge zog. Doch selbst in ziemlich betrunkenen Zustand war den dreien ziemlich klar, dass es dumm wäre im Schloss Lärm zu machen und sie waren sehr bemüht, keinerlei Geräusche zu machen.

Schwierig wiederum gestaltete es sich dann jedoch den Weg hinauf in ihren Turm zu finden. Die unbeleuchteten Gänge sahen alle gleich aus und nach einer Viertelstunde hatte keiner der drei mehr eine Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich waren.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld Neville," zischte Harry, „du wolltest unbedingt ins Schloss zurück."

„Ja, weil du mich mit Wodka begossen hast," zischte Neville zurück.

„Seid leise," forderte Ron.

Er war vorausgegangen und starrte verblüfft auf das Schauspiel, dass sich ihnen bot. Der Gang durch den sie zuvor gegangen waren mündete in einem kleinen Saal, dieser war spärlich von Fackeln beleuchtet und etliche perlweiße Gestalten hatten sich darin versammelt. Die drei Jungen versteckten sich hinter Rüstungen, die den Eingang zu dem Saal flankierten und beobachteten die versammelten Hogwartsgeister.

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein!" sagte gerade der fast Kopflose Nick.

„Ich sage doch nur..." begann der Geist einer jungen Frau.

„Du bist überstimmt," erwiderte der fast Kopflose Nick.

„Aber..."

„Er hat recht," sagte nun der blutige Baron mit harter Stimme, „dass deine Mutter diese Schule begründet hat, gibt dir kein Entscheidungsrecht in dieser Runde Helena Ravenclaw."

Hermine, die sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, wohin es die drei Jungen an diesem Abend verschlagen hatte, hatte bei ihrer Rückkehr mit einigem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht damit, dass sie an Wahnvorstellungen litten. Sie hatte lange mit Ginny und Debbie im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, bis diese irgendwann in ihren eigenen Turm gegangen waren.

Dann hatte sie ein wenig gelesen, bis sich schließlich Draco und Blaise zu ihr gesellt hatten und sie eine äußerst interessante Partie Poker angefangen hatte, die zu gewinnen Hermines fester Vorsatz gewesen war. Das Pokerspiel war allerdings vergessen, nachdem was Ron, Harry und Neville ihr gerade zu erzählen versuchten.

„Wir haben Rowena Ravenclaws Tochter getroffen, ehrlich Hermine," beteuerte Ron zum fünften Mal.

„Klar." Hermine musste sich schwer zusammenreißen um nicht erneut laut zu lachen.

Draco und Blaise hatten da weniger Hemmungen als sie.

„Warum geht ihr drei nicht einfach ins Bett? Ihr seid doch sicher müde," sagte sie nun, bemüht jegliche Belustigung aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu halten.

Mit einigem Drängen gelang es schließlich, die drei in den Schlafsaal zu scheuchen. Kopf schüttelnd und grinsend ließ Hermine sich wieder in ihren Sessel fallen.

„Rowena Ravenclaws Tochter, ja?" fragte Draco, „das müssen gute Drogen gewesen sein."

„Und dabei dachte ich, es wäre nur Alkohol gewesen, aber Halluzinationen hatte dadurch bisher keiner der drei."

Sie lachte erneut, „Die werden morgen einen ordentlichen Kater haben."

„Umso besser für uns," meinte Draco, „wir werden sie sicher nicht vergessen lassen, wie viel genau sie heute Abend getrunken haben."

* * *

AN: So, nach drei Wochen Wartezeit endlich ein neues Kapitel von mir. Aber hey, ihr müsst zugeben, dafür, dass ich in der Zeit von Deutschland nach Schottland gezogen bin, war ich schnell, oder? Und kurz ist das Kapitel auch nicht, auch wenn es nicht so ein Monster ist, wie 28 und 26 waren. Das Kapitel zeigte recht wenig Krieg, aber ihr merkt, die Horkruxsuche kommt ins Rollen... wenn meine jungen Genies das auch noch nicht wissen ;-)

Ich hoffe jedenfalls sehr, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Reviews sind wie immer sehr gern gesehen ;-)

Bis demnächst

Sanny


	32. Kapitel 31 Mit List und Tücke

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 31

Mit List und Tücke

* * *

„Sie haben ernsthaft versucht euch zu erzählen, sie hätten Rowena Ravenclaws Tochter getroffen?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, sie waren ziemlich überzeugt." Ginny, Debbie und Lucy kicherten.

„Es wäre natürlich praktisch, sie könnte uns sicher genau sagen, was aus dem Diadem geworden ist," meinte Ginny.

„Severus hat gestern gesagt, es ist absoluter Schwachsinn anzunehmen, dass Diadem sei ein Horkrux," erzählte Lucy.

„Ihm fehlt ein bisschen Fantasie, wenn du mich fragst," erwiderte Debbie.

„Ich hab auch immer noch meine Zweifel, aber solange wir keinen besseren möglichen Horkrux haben, kann es schließlich nicht schaden, ein bisschen was zu erfahren," meinte Hermine.

„Nicht, dass wir mit dieser Taktik bisher besonders erfolgreich gewesen wären," erinnerte Lucy, „vielleicht hat Severus recht."

„Das würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass irgendwo hier ein Horkrux versteckt ist."

„Er hat auch gesagt," berichtete Lucy weiter, „dass wir uns vielleicht ein bisschen weniger enthusiastisch in diese Sache hinein hängen sollten, denn immerhin gibt es Harry mehr Zeit sich vorzubereiten, je länger wir brauchen alle Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören."

Der Gedanke hatte sie am vorherigen Abend ziemlich lange wach gehalten. Abgelenkt war es leicht zu vergessen, dass es ihr Bruder sein würde, der Voldemort am Ende in einem töten oder getötet werden Duell gegenüber stehen würde und das Severus diesen Gedanken wieder so Vordergründig gemacht hatte behagte ihr nicht wirklich.

„Wie sind wir eigentlich zu so einem ernsten Thema gekommen, wo wir eigentlich dabei waren und über die drei Idioten lustig zu machen?" fragte Ginny.

Ihr Tonfall war amüsiert aber Lucy konnte sehen, dass ihr die Erinnerung an das, was Harry bevorstand genauso wenig gefiel wie ihr selbst.

„Die drei hatten verdammtes Glück, dass sie nicht McGonagall über den Weg gelaufen sind," meinte Debbie, ebenfalls einen leichteren Ton anschlagend.

„Das wäre lustig gewesen," stimmte auch Hermine zu.

Wir sind wirklich gut darin uns vorzumachen die Welt wäre in Ordnung, dachte Lucy. Während sie erneut mit ihren drei Freundinnen über die nächtliche Eskapade von Harry, Ron und Neville lachte. Vermutlich war das das erste, wenn man einen Krieg überleben wollte ohne darin den Verstand zu verlieren.

* * *

Die Redaktion des Tagespropheten war am Montag Morgen mit Journalisten gefüllt. In Jimmys Augen war das vollkommen überflüssig, denn seit die Todesser vor inzwischen zwei Jahren die Macht übernommen hatten, gab es für Journalisten keine wirkliche Arbeit mehr. Ihnen wurde vorgeschrieben, was sie zu schreiben hatten, sobald es um politische oder gesellschaftliche Artikel ging. Nun, immerhin die Sportberichte waren noch frei, dachte er sarkastisch. Wenn er über ein Quidditchspiel berichtete, durfte er selbst auswählen, welche Mannschaft er in einem positiven Licht darstellte. Ein hoch auf die Pressefreiheit. Immerhin, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Kollegen, hatte er den Phönixpropheten, in dem er schreiben konnte, was er wirklich dachte.

Sein Blick fing den Vivien Johnsons, die ihm gegenüber an einem Artikel über die Zucht magischer Frösche arbeitete, spannendes Thema, wirklich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass sie seine Meinung in diesem Punkt teilte. Auch die meisten anderen Kollegen waren eher gelangweilt und selbst Rita Kimmkorn, die einen Hetzartikel gegen Potter und Black schrieb, schien nur wenig enthusiastisch. Wahrscheinlich machte es nur halb so viel Spaß, Leute herunter zu machen, wenn man sich nicht selbst aussuchen konnte wen und warum.

Die Langeweile schlug jäh in Anspannung um als sich die Türen zur Redaktion öffnete und niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy, gefolgt von vier weiteren Todessern, herein trat. Die kalten grauen Augen wanderten durch die Redaktion und hielten bei Vivien die sich unter dem Blick noch mehr versteifte.

„Sie sind Vivien Johnson?" fragte Malfoy, wobei sein Tonfall und sein Blick deutlich machten, dass er bereits wusste, dass sie es war.

„Ja," antwortete sie. Sie hatte merklich mühe einigermaßen gefasst zu klingen und das nur bei diesem einen kleinen Wort.

„Aufstehen."

Jimmy beobachtete entsetzt, wie sie aufstand. Sie schien wackelig auf den Beinen. Jeder Journalist im Raum schien den Atem anzuhalten, während sie abwartete.

„Ihr Zauberstab," verlangte Malfoy nun.

„Was? Warum?" begann Vivien aufzubegehren.

„Weil ich sie wegen Verrat an der Magischen Gemeinschaft festnehme," erklärte Malfoy mit ruhiger, kalter Stimme.

„Das können sie nicht, ich habe nichts getan, das rechtfertigt..."

Malfoy trat auf sie zu und riss ihre Arme brutal nach hinten, wo er sie dann mit magischen Fesseln versah.

„Ich habe alle Beweise, die ich brauche," zischte Malfoy.

Er fand ihren Zauberstab schließlich in ihrer Robentasche.

„Was für Beweise?" brachte Jimmy nun endlich hervor.

Möglicherweise war es das Dümmste was er tun konnte sich einzumischen, aber verdammt, er konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie Vivien von diesen Todessern festgenommen wurde, das würde ihren Tod bedeuten.

„Sie Mr." Malfoys Blick fiel auf das Namensschild an seinem Schreibtisch, „sollten besser sehr ruhig sein. Mrs. Johnson hier hat sich des Verrats schuldig gemacht, in dem sie mit den kriegerischen Rebellen des Phönixorden zusammen gearbeitet hat. Sie selbst hat deren Arbeit unterstützt indem sie für eine illegale Zeitung geschrieben hat, die sich der Phönixprophet nennt."

Malfoys Blick wanderte erneut drohend durch die Redaktion.

„Ich nehme an, jeder von ihnen kennt die Strafe für Hochverrat, oder? Also, merken sie sich diesen Moment sehr gut, denn jedem von ihnen, der ebenfalls zu diesen Rebellen gehört, erwartet das gleiche Schicksal wie Mrs. Johnson hier."

Sein Blick schien am längsten auf Jimmy zu ruhen und für einen fürchterlichen Moment durchzuckte Jimmy der Gedanke: Er weiß es. Aber das war unmöglich, denn dann hätte man ihn ebenso wie Vivien festgenommen, nicht wahr? Und dann wanderte Malfoys Blick endlich weiter. Er versuchte Viviens Blick aufzufangen. Ihre Pupillen waren entsetzt geweitet und die nackte Angst war in ihrem Blick zu lesen.

Sie wusste was ihr bevorstand. Sie beide hatten oft genug über das geschrieben, was die Todesser ihren Gefangenen antaten. _Tu irgendwas_. Aber er konnte nichts tun. Allein gegen fünf Todesser war er völlig machtlos, zumal er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass nicht auch ein paar seiner noch immer starren Kollegen sich auf deren Seite stellen würden, falls es zu einem Duell kam. Er kam sich wie ein schrecklicher Heuchler vor, als er zu sah, wie Vivien von den Todessern fort gebracht wurde.

* * *

Molly und Fleur sahen gerade den Brautmodekatalog einer Muggeldesignerin durch, als Molly eine Nachricht von Jimmy MacMillian erreichte. Sie fluchte ziemlich farbenfroh, kaum dass sie die Notiz gelesen hatte und eilte dann zum Kamin. Fleur blickte ihr verdutzt hinterher und las dann selbst die Notiz. Molly warf indes eine Hand voll Flohpulver in die Flammen und steckte ihren Kopf hinein.

„Hallo?" schrie sie.

Lily war die erste, die im Wohnzimmer erschien.

„Molly, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Jimmy MacMillian hat mich kontaktiert, Vivien Johnson wurde verhaftet."

Lily erbleichte. „Was? Woher wussten die...?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, die Nachricht war sehr kurz, er bittet um Anweisungen."

„Wenn Vivien redet, dann wird er innerhalb von ein paar Stunden ebenfalls verhaftet sein," überlegte Lily, „aber falls sie sie gleich töten, hat er nichts zu befürchten. Aber wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie nicht mal versuchen... verdammt..."

„Willst du nicht James fragen?"

„Der ist nicht hier und es könnte noch einige Stunden oder länger dauern, bis er wieder erreichbar ist," erwiderte Lily.

Kurz sah Molly Sorge über das Gesicht ihrer Freundin gleiten, ehe sie sich wieder auf das aktuelle Problem konzentrierte.

„Was denkst du? Du bist die Kontaktfrau für den Phönixpropheten gewesen, du kennst die beiden besser."

Molly zögerte, dann sagte sie, „Wenn sie wirklich gefoltert und mit Veritaserum befragt wird, dann redet sie. Sie hatte nie Training. Und nicht mal Frank hat sich zugetraut, es lange durchzuhalten..."

„Dann sollen Jimmy und seine Frau untertauchen, ihr Sohn ist noch immer in Hogwarts, oder?" fragte Lily.

Molly nickte.

„Gut. Was weiß Vivien noch?"

„Nicht viel. Kaum Einblick in die inneren Angelegenheiten. Sie kennt keine Standorte, musste nie ins Krankenhaus..." Molly überlegte, „sie hatte Kontakt zu Leuten die mit dem Orden sympathisieren, hat für die Ausbreitung des Propheten gesorgt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob meine Liste dazu vollständig ist."

„Shit. Okay pass auf, ich schick dir Remus rüber, setzt ihr beide euch mit MacMillian in Verbindung und versucht mit seiner Hilfe eine möglichst vollständige Liste mit ihren Kontakten aufzustellen. Die sollen sich bereithalten, Remus hat diese Portschlüssel entwickelt, die irgendwie die üblichen Anti-Portschlüssel-Barrieren umgehen. Die sollten verteilt werden."

Molly nickte.

„Ich werde Sam kontaktieren, wenn sie kann, soll sie die Folter kurz halten," setzte Lily ihre Überlegungen fort.

„Was ist mit Viviens Tochter?" fragte Molly.

„Sie ist auch in Hogwarts, ich werde mit ihr reden."

„Lily, lass mich das machen. Sie ist Freds Freundin, ich kenne sie ein wenig."

„Bist du dir sicher, Molly. Ich hab das schon öfter gemacht, es ist nicht einfach. Um ehrlich zu sein, es gibt kaum etwas schwereres."

„Trotzdem," erwiderte Molly mit fester Stimme.

„In Ordnung."

„Ich werde Remus und Jimmy zusammen setzen, sie sollen sich um die Fluchtsache kümmern, das ist ohnehin mehr Remus Gebiet als meins."

Damit zog sie ihren Kopf wieder aus den Flammen und kehrte zu Fleur zurück.

„Es tut mir leid Liebes, aber ich muss mich sofort mit Jimmy in Verbindung setzen."

„Verständlisch... kann isch irgendwie 'elfen?"

„Nein ich glaube... oder möglicherweise doch," erwiderte Molly, während sie einen Patronus losschickte.

Merlin, hoffentlich war Jimmy nicht mehr beim Tagespropheten, aber dieser Gedanke kam eine Spur zu spät.

„Wir werden gleich, ah, da ist ja schon Remus."

„Was genau ist los?" fragte er, „Lily hat nur ganz kurz gesagt, dass die Frau vom Phönixpropheten verhaftet wurde."

Molly erklärte ihm rasch die Sachlage.

„Wir treffen uns gleich mit Jimmy in dem Büro, in dem ich die beiden immer getroffen habe," fuhr sie dann fort, „es ist so was wie die Redaktion des Phönixpropheten, aber ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Ich muss nach Hogwarts, Angelina sollte es nicht aus der Zeitung erfahren oder so etwas, deswegen will ich es ihr gleich sagen. Willst du Fleurs Hilfe."

Remus warf der jungen Frau einen Blick zu und nickte dann, „Ja, kann jedenfalls nicht schaden. Wenn ich zu diesen Kontaktpersonen gehe, dann wäre ich ungern allein."

„Dann kommt ihr beiden," sagte Molly.

Sie beschwor einen Portschlüssel, der sie in ein Büro beförderte, dass in einem riesigen Muggelbürogebäude war. Jimmy war zu Mollys Erleichterung dort, zusammen mit seiner Frau, dennoch galt es sich zu vergewissern, dass sie es wirklich waren.

„Wessen Idee war das Gedicht?" fragte Molly.

„Meine und Viviens," erwiderte Jimmy, „und wer hat mich zuerst kontaktiert?"

„James Potter und Sirius Black," erwiderte Molly.

Dann stellte sie Remus und Fleur vor. „Wir müssen eine Liste mit Viviens Kontaktpersonen zusammen stellen und sie warnen."

„Vivien würde nie..."

„Nicht freiwillig," mischte sich Remus ein, „aber niemand kann sich sicher sein, wie viel Folter er ertragen kann, nicht wahr? Und Vivien wurde nie für so einen Fall trainiert. Wir müssen also davon ausgehen, dass sie früher oder später Namen preisgibt. Und wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass diese Leute teuer bezahlen müssen, dann sollten wir jetzt schnell sein."

Jimmy schluckte hart. Der Verlust seiner langjährigen Kollegin, die sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit zu einer guten Freundin entwickelt hatte, traf ihn offensichtlich schwer.

„Jimmy, du weißt, zu wem sie Kontakt aufgenommen hat, oder?" fragte Molly.

Er nickte, „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich jeden Namen kenne."

„In Ordnung. Ich muss nach Hogwarts, jemand muss es Angelina sagen, bevor die Todesser es bekannt geben."

„Bis später," sagte Remus. Molly disapparierte.

* * *

Lord Voldemort war im Ausland. Nicht, dass dies für die Zauberergemeinschaft an sich einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, die Todesser waren sehr gut in der Lage sein Terrorregime auch während seiner Abwesenheit aufrecht zu halten. Dann gab es noch jene Idioten, die der Meinung waren sie müssten ihn verfolgen und herausfinden, was genau er vor hatte. Die Falkendame hätte den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn sie sich nicht gerade in einem steilen Sinkflug befunden hätte.

Sie wiederum wusste Lord Voldemorts Norwegen-Trip weitaus besser zu nutzen als diese beiden Idioten, die unglücklicherweise ziemlich viel zu sagen hatten, was den Widerstand betraf. Sie ließ den Stein los, den sie in ihren Krallen getragen hatte und er segelte in einem wunderschönen Bogen in das Fenster für das er bestimmt war. Sie bremste den Sinkflug und drehte eine Schleife um zurück zu kommen und auf dem Sims des Fensters zu landen, dessen Glas sie gerade erst zerstört hatte.

Nun blieb zu hoffen, dass Voldemort dumm genug war, so dass Tiere von seinen zweifellos zahllosen Schutzzaubern nicht erfasst wurden. Sam setzte viel Hoffnung in diese Theorie, denn Voldemort war an sich alles anderer als dumm. Aber er was vermessen und würde sicherlich nicht annehmen, dass ein Tier in seine wertvollen Privaträume eindringen würde. Vorsichtig spreizte sie die Flügel, so dass der linke die unsichtbare Barriere durchbrach. Es geschah nichts ausser dass sie das vertraute Prickeln mächtiger Magie spürte. Sehr gut.

Sie hüpfte vom Sims und durch das zerbrochene Fenster in einen Raum. Die Animagusgestalt des Falken hatte ein entscheidendes Manko, sie hatte keine Arme und trotz intensiver Übung war es nicht immer einfach mit Flügeln und Krallen Dinge zu bewegen. Doch sie war auch nicht dumm genug sich mitten in Voldemorts Privaträumen von einem Falken in eine Frau zu verwandeln. Sie war sich sehr sicher, dass das zu viel Folter und schließlich zu ihrem Tod führen würde und sie war alles andere als gewillt, dies in Kauf zu nehmen.

Geschlossene Türen bildeten natürlich ein ganz ähnliches Problem und so blieb ihr im Moment nur den Raum zu durchsuchen, in den sie durch das Fenster gelangt war. So sehr es sie auch nervte, wusste sie, dass diese oberflächliche Untersuchung ausreichte. Sie erwartete schließlich nicht, den Horkrux heute zu finden und selbst wenn sie es täte, könnte es sich als ausgesprochen töricht erweisen ihn mitzunehmen.

Sie hatten sich schon lange geeinigt, dass es dumm wäre, die Horkruxe, die sich direkt unter Voldemorts Nase befanden zu zerstören oder zu stehlen, ehe sie sich nicht in der Lage sahen, ihren finalen Zug zu machen. Wenn Voldemort zu früh herausfand, dass sie sein Geheimnis kannten und die Zahl seine Horkruxe bereits dezimiert hatten, würde er möglicherweise auf die Idee kommen noch mehr Horkruxe zu fertigen und das konnten sie alle wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Der Raum war penibel aufgeräumt, was Sam nicht gerade half. Auf einem ausladenden Schreibtisch standen Federn, sorgsam aufgereiht, ein Tintenfass und leeres Pergament. Sie umfasste den Henkel einer Schublade mit den Krallen und flatterte rückwärts um diese zu öffnen. Sie fand einen Stoss Pergamente darin, die offensichtlich Kampfstrategien behandelten. Das oberste war beschriftet mit „Szenario Hogwarts" sie versuchte sich einzuprägen, was darauf abgebildet war, schaden konnte es schließlich nicht.

Dann stieß sie die Schublade wieder zu, was ihr in der Gestalt des Falken durchaus nicht zu leicht fiel. Die unteren Schubladen waren verschlossen. Der Mann ist paranoid, dachte Sam. Sie kletterte die langen Reihen von Bücherregalen entlang. Schwarzmagische Titel hauptsächlich. Doch einige Titel unterschieden sich von den schwarzmagischen Büchern und den Studien über die Reinblutideologie: _Legendäre Schätze, Das Vermächtnis der Gründer, Antike Schätze und ihr Verbleib_.

Sam prägte sich die Titel ein. Diese Bücher gab es sicher auch andernorts zu finden. Und was sollte Voldemort sonst mit ihnen getan haben, als nach geeigneten Gegenständen für die Horkruxe zu suchen. Vielleicht konnten sie anhand dieser Bücher herausfinden, was er noch verwendet hatte. Ein brennen schoss durch ihren Flügel, gerade als sie sich zu einem weiteren hohen Schrank begeben wollte, auch wenn sie wenig Hoffnung gehabt hatte, diesen öffnen zu können. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl noch nie gehabt, war sich aber sicher zu wissen, was es bedeutete, jemand rief sie über ihr dunkles Mal. Gedanklich fluchend flog sie aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster, dabei den Stein den sie benutzt hatte wieder mitnehmend. Sie landete ein paar hundert Meter entfernt auf einem ziemlich dicken Ast in der dichten Krone einer Eiche. Sie verwandelte sich zurück, zielte auf das Fenster und reparierte das Glas. Dann disapparierte sie. Ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren beobachtete, wie sich die Fensterscheibe wieder zusammen setzte.

* * *

Molly fühlte sich höchst unwohl, als sie in Minerva McGonagalls Büro stand und ihr erklärte weshalb sie gekommen war. Die Miene der Schulleiterin spiegelte Trauer wieder.

„Nun denn, Molly, wir sollten es wohl nicht hinausschieben."

Die rothaarige Frau nickte. Angelina war, ebenso wie Fred und George, eigentlich keine Schülerin mehr. Dennoch hatte sie sich nach dem sie ihr letztes Schuljahr abgeschlossen hatte, dazu entschieden in der Schule zu bleiben, auch auf Anraten Viviens hin, die der Meinung gewesen war, Hogwarts sei ein sichererer Verbleib für ihre Tochter als ihr eigenes Haus in Südengland. Viele der älteren Schüler verfuhren so, auch Fred und George waren in Hogwarts geblieben, obwohl der Fuchsbau zu den sichereren Wohnhäusern gehörte.

Molly ging im Kopf durch, was sie über Angelina wusste, während sie Minerva durch das Schloss folgte. Sie hatte sie ein paar Mal getroffen, auch bevor sie Freds feste Freundin geworden war, hatte sie sich gut mit den Zwillingen verstanden und sie einige Male in den Ferien besucht. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen, ein bisschen besessen von Quidditch. Meist sehr höflich, aber Molly hatte in ihren Augen das gleiche Funkeln gesehen, dass sie von ihren Kindern kannte und ihr verriet, dass Angelina Johnson einem guten Scherz ziemlich viel abgewinnen konnte.

Ihr Vater war Anfang der achtziger gestorben, Vivien hatte gesagt, dass es offiziell ein Unfall gewesen war, sie jedoch sicher war, dass die Todesser ihre Finger darin gehabt hatten. Ein Schauer lief Molly über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte, dass das Mädchen jetzt eine Kriegswaise war. Und du musst ihr das gleich sagen. Merlin, was tat sie hier. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man einem Menschen schonend erklärte, dass die Mutter tot war. Gab es einen Weg so etwas schonend zu sagen? Sie hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was es bedeutete Angelina die Nachricht zu überbringen, als sie Lily gesagt hatte, sie wolle es selbst tun. Sie hatte nur gedacht, dass Lily Vivien kaum und Angelina überhaupt nicht kannte und das Angelina verdiente, es von jemandem zu hören, der ihr nicht fremd war.

Fast wünschte sie sich, sie hätte auf Lily gehört und sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen lassen sollen. Sie dachte an Todesnachrichten die man ihr überbracht hatte. Ihre Brüder, ihre Eltern, gute Freunde, ihr _Sohn_. Es tat immer noch so weh. _Aber jetzt geht es nicht um deinen Schmerz. _Es waren immer Auroren gewesen, die ihr gesagt hatten, was passiert war. Wenn auch nicht immer in ihrer Funktion als solche. Sie hatten es immer gleich gesagt, sich nie lange mit Erklärungen und Vorreden aufgehalten. Wurden sie darin ausgebildet? Sie hatte keinen von ihnen je danach gefragt. Minerva führte sie hinab in die Kerker, zu den Slytherinräumen. Nie zuvor hatte es für Molly Anlass gegeben hierhin zu kommen.

„Soll ich Sie begleiten Molly?"

Sie war versucht ja zu sagen, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. Minerva öffnete den Eingang und ließ Molly dann eintreten. Es waren nicht viele im ehemaligen Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Die Blicke der wenigen Anwesenden schossen augenblicklich zu den Zwillingen deren Augen wiederum sich gleichzeitig weiteten und ihre Mutter fragend ansahen. Niemand sprach, während Molly sich den Zwillingen und der Gruppe um sie näherte.

„Mum... was?"

„Bill oder Charlie?"

Molly schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte sich schuldig, als plötzliche Erleichterung darüber, dass es das _nicht_ war sie erfüllte.

„Was tust du dann hier?" fragte George verwirrt.

„Ich..." Sie schloss kurz die Augen, sie hätte Lily wenigstens bitten sollen sie zu begleiten.

Die Augen aller Schüler schienen noch immer auf ihr zu ruhen. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und holte tief Luft.

„Angelina, könnte ich wohl einen Moment privat mit dir sprechen?"

Das Mädchen nickte. Neugierde spiegelte sich nun auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich Viviens Kontaktperson war, dachte Molly. Und normalerweise sind es die Auroren die kommen und den Schülern sagen was passiert ist. Sie rechnet nicht damit. Vielleicht denkt sie, ich will ihr irgendeine Aufgabe geben. Angelina löste ihre Hand sanft aus Freds, der sie offenbar umklammert hatte, seit er seine Mutter gesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du mitkommen, Fred," sagte sie kurz entschlossen.

Ihr Sohn schien ebenfalls höchst irritiert, stand aber auf und umfasste Angelinas Hand erneut. Die beiden führten Molly in einen Schlafraum, der offensichtlich Mädchen beherbergte.

„Setzt euch doch," sagte sie.

Ihre eigene Stimme bebte kaum merklich. Angelina schien es nicht zu merken, doch Fred, der seine Mutter kannte bemerkte es sehr wohl. Und Molly sah, wie sich Besorgnis auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Angelina," sagte Molly, die Besorgnis auf Freds Gesicht wurde zur Erkenntnis.

„Deine Mutter wurde heute Morgen verhaftet."

Zunächst zeigte sie keine Regung, sie weinte nicht und sagte auch nichts. Doch Molly konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Finger fester um die Freds schlossen.

„Ist sie tot?" war schließlich das erste was Angelina fragte. Ihre Stimme klang gefasst, kaum ein Zittern war darin zu vernehmen.

„Das weiß ich nicht," erwiderte Molly, „vermutlich noch nicht."

„Aber sie wird sterben, oder?" immer noch kein Zittern.

„Ich... ja."

Niemand hatte Frank retten können und er gehörte zu jenen, der so gut wie alles wusste. Hätte er geredet, hätte das den Orden so gut wie zerstört. James (der im Moment ohnehin Merlin-weiß-wo war) würde keinen Versuch unternehmen Askaban zu stürmen für eine Reporterin, deren Wissen nur verhältnismäßig geringen Schaden anrichten konnte. Das war Kriegstaktik. Kalt und berechnend. Sie wusste, dass sie solche Entscheidungen nicht treffen könnte und Merlin, sie war in dem Moment in dem sie die ersten Tränen in Angelinas Augen sah so froh, dass sie es nicht musste.

* * *

„Warum bei Slytherin hat das so lange gedauert," fauchte Bellatrix, als Sam in Askaban eintraf.

„Ich war beschäftigt," erwiderte Sam.

„Und welche Beschäftigung ist wichtiger, als dem dunklen Lord zu dienen?"

„Ich hab geschlafen, ich war müde. Und schließlich ist der dunkle Lord nicht hier um mich zu bestrafen."

Bellatrix gab ihr eine Ohrfeige.

„Ich hab dich besser erzogen," zischte sie zornig. „Der Dienst am dunklen Lord sollte immer deine höchste Priorität sein, egal ob er dein Handeln sieht und dich dafür belohnen kann, oder ob es in seiner Abwesenheit ist."

„Ja Mutter. Verzeih mir, ich war ein wenig ungehalten über die Unterbrechung meines Schlafs."

„Es gehört sich ohnehin nicht, am Tag zu schlafen."

„Wann soll ich es sonst tun, wenn ich in der Nach damit beschäftigt bin Muggel zu töten?"

„Warum bist du so schnippisch?"

_Weil du mich davon abgehalten hast weiter nach einem Weg zu suchen den dunklen Lord zu zerstören. _

„Weil, wie du sehr genau weißt, ich deine Leidenschaft für Folter nicht ganz teile. Und wofür sonst rufst du mich nach Askaban?"

„In der Hoffnung diese Leidenschaft doch noch in dir zu wecken."

_Tatsächlich? Das ist ja reizend. _

„Irgendjemand wichtiges?" fragte Sam, dabei deutlich zeigend, wie gelangweilt sie war.

„Eine Journalistin, die für den Tagespropheten und für den Phönixpropheten geschrieben hat. Wir werden sehen, was sie weiß."

Die Journalisten waren nicht in viel eingeweiht. Sie führten eine Art Doppelleben und propagierten im Grunde nur das Vorgehen des Ordens und versuchten dadurch, die Moral in der magischen Gesellschaft zu heben. Vielleicht kannte sie ein paar Namen, aber man würde sich darum kümmern, dass ihre Kontaktpersonen außer Gefahr gebracht wurden. Es bestand also nicht unbedingt die Notwendigkeit, der Frau zu einem schnellen Ende zu verhelfen. Sam wusste allerdings, dass dies in der Regel gnädiger war und würde sehen was sie tun konnte.

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Vivien Johnson."

Sam erinnerte sich an diesen Namen. Sie selbst war es gewesen, die James vorgeschlagen hatte, die Frau zu rekrutieren. Gleich nach der Machtübernahme. Jetzt kauerte sie in einer Askabanzelle und starrte Samantha und Bellatrix panisch an.

„Irgendetwas, das du uns sagen willst?" fragte Sam.

Widerstand regte sich nun in der Frau, die nun vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bedauerlich, ich kriege immer Ohrenschmerzen von diesem fürchterlichen Geschrei. Mutter, ich überlasse dir die Ehre des ersten Fluchs."

„Sehr großzügig von dir, Liebes," erwiderte Bellatrix.

Was für ein krankes Spiel, dachte Sam, während der Cruciatusfluch Vivien traf. Sam wartete einige Minuten, dann nickte Bellatrix ihr zu und sie fügte dem Fluch ihrer Mutter ihren eigenen hinzu.

„Nicht zu lange, Mutter," erinnerte sie schließlich.

„Ah, wie gut das du mitdenkst, ich vergesse mich manchmal."

Sam unterdrückte einen bitteren Kommentar und sprach stattdessen wieder zu Vivien, „Bist du ein bisschen aufgetaut und redest jetzt mit uns?"

„Nein," spie die Journalistin hervor.

Sam war sich sicher, dass sie in Gryffindor gewesen war. Nur Gryffindors waren so idiotisch. Rede doch einfach, der Orden kümmert sich schon darum, dass deine Leute in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Mach es dir und mir ein bisschen leichter.

„Ich denke ein bisschen mehr Cruciatus kann nicht schaden," fand Bellatrix und sprach den Fluch sogleich, der die Frau erneut mit Schmerz umfing.

Als sie sich erbrach stoppte Sam ihre Mutter erneut. Erbrechen war die erste Warnung, dass man es zu weit trieb. Dann kam Nasenbluten, doch an dem Punkt konnte es manchmal schon zu spät sein.

„Also schön, also schön," sagte Bellatrix und schnalzte dann mit der Zunge.

„Fangen wir an wirklichen körperlichen Schaden anzurichten."

Vivien schrie, als Bellatrix und Sam zur gleichen Zeit ihre beiden Kniescheiben brachen.

„Sind wir immer noch nicht gesprächiger?" fragte Bellatrix, „also ich muss sagen, von einer erbärmlichen Journalistin hätte ich das nicht erwartet. Fractura!"

Diesmal traf der Fluch das Schienbein. Das Knacken war widerlich und Sam musste den Drang unterdrücken sich wegzudrehen, als einer der Knochen durch die Haut stieß.

„Immer noch nichts zu sagen, nein?"

Diesmal benutzte Bellatrix den Reductorfluch, der Viviens Hand wegriss.

„Das muss ärgerlich sein, für sie als Journalistin, oder? So ohne Hand können sie überhaupt nicht schreiben."

Bellatrix lachte über ihren eigenen kranken Witz.

„Sag mir, wer schreibt noch für den Phönixpropheten?" Ein weiterer Knochen brach.

„Einer meiner Kollegen," brachte Vivien schließlich schluchzend hervor, „Jimmy MacMillian."

Bellatrix lächelte zufrieden. „Nun, dass ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."

* * *

Zwei Idioten, auch als James Potter und Sirius Black bekannt saßen in einem Muggelhotel in Oslo

„Gut, dass Muggelgeld so einfach zu fälschen ist," meinte Sirius.

„Wäre schön, wenn das die schwierigste Herausforderung bei dieser Aktion gewesen wäre," bemerkte James.

„Sei nicht so ein elender Pessimist," beschwerte Sirius sich und warf ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund.

Dieser konnte einen derartig hinterhältigen Angriff natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und konterte Sirius Wurf. Die Tür zum Hotelzimmer öffnete sich und drei weitere Personen traten ein.

„Merlin ihr beide seid solche Kindsköpfe," kommentierte Dora die Kissenschlacht.

„Habt ihr die Haare?" fragte James, ohne auf den Kommentar einzugehen.

„Ja, alles hier." Bill hielt vier Phiolen in die Höhe in denen jeweils ein paar Haare waren.

„Also, unserer Anwesenheit bei den Gesprächen zwischen Voldemort und der norwegischen Regierung steht nichts mehr im Wege."

„Außer den Besitzern dieser Haare," bemerkte Dora.

„Das ist nur eine winzig kleine Formsache," meinte Sirius, „das lässt sich total leicht ändern."

„Hoffen wir nur, dass das hier nicht so katastrophal ausgeht, wie euer letzter Ausflug in die diplomatischen Gefilde," bemerkte Bill.

„Du sei ganz ruhig, unser letzter Ausflug in die diplomatischen Gefilde hat dir schließlich Fleur gebracht," erinnerte Sirius, dabei Bill mit seinem Zauberstab drohend.

„Und mir eine Menge Spaß," fügte Charlie hinzu, der gerade dabei war, sich an der Mini-Bar zu bedienen, „ehrlich, es war lustig, euch zu beobachten. Wie ihr umeinander herumgetanzt seid und keiner hat sich getraut... hmph." Ein Kissen traf ihn ins Gesicht.

„Werd nicht frech, kleiner Bruder."

Die daraufhin ausbrechende Kissenschlacht zwischen den Brüdern bewog auch James und Sirius dazu, ihr eigenes Duell wieder aufzunehmen. Doras Beteiligung an dem ganzen Spaß ließ ebenfalls nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.

„Ist fast wie Urlaub, oder?" fragte Sirius, als sie schließlich alle außer Atem waren und die Kissenschlacht beendet war.

„Wäre das Urlaub, hätte ich meinen Mann und meine Tochter dabei, nicht euch vier Chaoten," erwiderte Dora.

„Hat da jemand Heimweh?" neckte Charlie.

„Ja."

„Oh, das ist niedlich."

„Ach halt die Klappe Weasley."

„Also ich würde meine Kinder definitiv zu Hause lassen," bemerkte James.

„Ich auch, Hermine kann auf Josh aufpassen. Das ist das praktische daran, wenn man Kinder hat, die Altersmäßig weit auseinander liegen," stimmte Sirius James zu.

„Ich würde Rebecca auf jeden Fall mitnehmen."

„Sie ist auch erst ein Jahr alt. Wir reden in ein paar Jahren noch mal."

Bill und Charlie sahen sich an. _Elternprobleme_.

„Sie hat mich so traurig angeguckt, als ich mich von ihr verabschiedet habe."

„Meine Güte Dora, werd nicht sentimental, das passt nicht zu dir," schimpfte Sirius, dann wurde sein Blick argwöhnisch, „du bist nicht schon wieder schwanger, oder?"

„Nein."

„Gut."

„Ich vermisse sie trotzdem, was ist wenn sie sich allein gelassen fühlt" sagte Dora.

„Hör auf zu jammern," wies Sirius sie an, „ist ja nicht so, als wäre sie alleine und vernachlässigt. Sie hat auch einen Vater weißt du? Ich wette er kümmert sich gerade jetzt ganz rührend um sie."

* * *

„Oh Scheiße," sagte Remus in diesem Moment.

Weder Jimmy noch Fleur machten den Eindruck als wollten sie ihm widersprechen. Die drei hatten kaum gewusst, wie ihnen geschah, als auf einmal Todesser aus den angrenzenden Räumen getreten waren, die die drei jetzt von allen Seiten mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten.

„Übergebt uns eure Zauberstäbe ihr elenden Landesverräter!" verlangte einer der Todesser.

Nichts lag Remus in diesem Moment ferner, als der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Er umfasste den Zauberstab fester. Wenn er sterben sollte, dann lieber kämpfend, anstatt in Askaban. Auch die beiden anderen an seiner Seite schienen keine Ambitionen zu hegen, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Denkt nicht, dass wir zögern Gewalt anzuwenden," knurrte der Todesser von zuvor.

Remus Gedanken rasten, sie waren Massiv in der Unterzahl und die Portschlüssel, die sie retten könnten waren in einem anderen Raum. Trotzdem zögerten die Todesser anzugreifen, wobei ihm der Grund dafür schleierhaft war. Aber wenn sie selbst losschlugen, dann würde sich das Zögern der Todesser sicher ganz schnell auflösen. Er konnte sich also keine Fehlschläge erlauben. Wie viele Zauber gab es, die man nicht blocken konnte?

Der Todesfluch verließ schnell und mehrmals seinen Zauberstab. Das löste das Zögern. Flüche rasten auf die drei Ordenskämpfer zu und nur ein mächtiger Schutzschild von Remus schützte die drei vor den übleren Flüchen. Todesflüche waren keine dabei, was darauf schließen ließ, dass Voldemort im Moment lebende Gefangene zu schätzen wusste. Sie kauerten sich hinter eine Couch, eine von vielen in dem sehr großzügig geschnittenen Raum. Ihre Deckung hielt allerdings nicht lange sondern splitterte unter der Wucht eines Reductorfluch. Remus beschwor einen neuen Schild.

„Beschäftigt sie!" befahl er den anderen beiden, die dem nachkamen indem sie Schockzauber auf die Todesser schossen.

„In den Raum da," befahl Remus, deutete auf eine Tür in ihrer Nähe, „Rennt!"

Die beiden taten was er ihnen Befahl und er selbst folgte rückwärts, das Schild immer noch gegen die Wucht der Flüche gerichtet. Er knallte die Tür zu als er endlich in dem Raum war und begann sofort einen weiteren Schutzschild zu weben. Flüche krachten gegen die Tür, aber Remus Schutz war bereits zu stabil um die Flüche durchdringen zu lassen.

„Drei von diesen elenden Rebellen, das ist doch was, oder?" meinte einer der Todesser auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Dazu müssen wir sie erstmal wieder da raus holen," erwiderte ein anderer.

„Merde," murmelte Fleur hinter Remus.

Er selbst arbeitete hochkonzentriert daran den Schutzschild zu verstärken, der die Todesser davon abhielt zu ihnen in den Raum zu kommen.

„Irgendwelche Ideen wie wir hier rauskommen?" fragte Jimmy.

„Ich bin gerade damit beschäftigt, die Todesser davon abzuhalten rein zu kommen," erwiderte Remus gereizt.

Er verstärkte den Zauber nochmals, dann wandte er sich zu den anderen beiden um.

„Okay, das sollte für eine Weile halten," sagte er, „jetzt können wir uns um Fluchtpläne kümmern."

Zum ersten Mal sah er sich den Raum an in dem sie waren. Es war die Küche.

„Wenigstens Verhungern wir nicht, falls das hier länger dauert," meinte Remus.

Jimmy und Fleur sahen ihn nur stumm an. James und Sirius hätten diesen Witz sicher zu schätzen gewusst, dachte er und unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen.

Ein Fluch durchschlug das Fenster hinter ihnen ein zweiter folgte und streifte Jimmy.

„Runter!" schrie Remus überflüssigerweise.

Fleur krabbelte zu dem stark blutenden Journalisten während Remus begann auch die Fenster gegen Flüche zu schützen. Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine eigene Dummheit. Sie hatten sich nach Strich und Faden verarschen lassen und dafür saßen sie jetzt in der Falle. Er wünschte er hätte einen der Portschlüssel, die in der Eingangshalle des Hauses lagen. Aber Wunschdenken würde sie aus dieser verkorksten Situation nicht befreien. Remus seufzte erneut.

„Schöne Scheiße," murmelte er dann, besser konnte man ihre Situation seiner Meinung nach nämlich wirklich nicht beschreiben.

* * *

AN: Ein neues Kapitel. Diesmal wieder ein bisschen schneller als beim letzten Mal. Was sagt ihr dazu? Ich weiß, ich werfe einige Fragen auf und ende mit einem eher unnetten Cliff, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel auch wieder in ca. zwei Wochen fertig zu haben, aber ich verspreche wie üblich nichts. Und ich fände es nett, wenn ihr wieder ein bisschen weniger geizig mit den Reviews währt.

Lg Sanny


	33. Kapitel 32 Geschickte Kriegsführung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 32

Geschickte Kriegsführung

* * *

Viviens Kontaktpersonen zu informieren und mit Portschlüsseln auszustatten war eine relativ einfache Aufgabe, mit nicht allzu hohem Risikofaktor. Insbesondere wenn man selbst mit Portschlüsseln ausgestattet war und eine Flucht so eigentlich zu jedem Zeitpunkt gewährleistet sein sollte.

Dumm nur, wenn man sich dann so wunderbar verarschen ließ, wie Remus, Jimmy und Fleur es getan hatten und dann in der Falle saß. Sie hätten sich aber auch denken können, dass das ältere Ehepaar Waldorf, dass zu einer seit vielen Generationen Reinblütigen Familie gehörte eher mit den Todessern sympathisieren würde als mit ihnen. Außerdem hätten sie unter gar keinen Umständen auf die sehr höfliche Einladung zum Tee eingehen dürfen, die das sehr geschockte Paar ihnen gemacht hatte nachdem sie von dem schrecklichen Grund für ihr kommen erfahren hatten.

Und erst recht hätten sie merken müssen, wie man ihnen ihre Portschlüssel abnahm. Falls ich das hier überlebe werden die anderen mich für diesen Leichtsinn so was von zurecht stutzen, dachte Remus. Der ständige Schwall an Flüchen, die auf seine Schutzschilder prallten zerrte an den Nerven der drei und Fleur schien einer Panik nah zu sein.

Jimmy war währenddessen für Remus Geschmack verdammt blass geworden. Die Tatsache irritierte Remus, Jimmys Wunde war nicht groß gewesen und Fleur hatte sie schnell geheilt, dennoch schien der Mann kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit zu sein.

„Rede mit mir Jimmy," sagte Remus.

„Mir ist kalt. Und ich kann nichts sehen. Sterbe ich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht," erwiderte Remus und versuchte soviel Zuversicht wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen.

Aus Fleurs Kehle drang ein trockenes Schluchzen. Remus sah sie an. Die junge Frau schloss einen Moment die Augen und presste die Kiefer aufeinander, was ihrem Gesicht einen harten Ausdruck gab, den Remus nicht erwartet hatte. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Wenn wir keinen Fluchtweg finden, werden wir alle sterben," flüsterte sie, offenbar damit Jimmy sie nicht hörte, aber mit deutlich gefassterer Stimme.

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Remus, „meine Schilde sind gut, aber ich kann sie nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten. Wir müssen Verstärkung rufen und darauf hoffen, dass sie schnell genug kommen um uns hier raus zu holen."

Mit diesen Worten schickte er einen Patronus an Lily.

* * *

„Avada Kedavra!"

Hinter Sam schnalzte Bellatrix missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Was?" fragte Sam.

„Du hast wirklich nicht den geringsten Sinn für Humor, Liebling."

„Dass ich nicht deine sadistische Ader geerbt habe Mutter, heißt nicht, dass mir jeglicher Sinn für Humor fehlt."

Sam warf einen letzten Blick auf Viviens fürchterlich entstellte Leiche. Ihr fehlte eine Hand, ihr Bein hing in Fetzen, in ihrem Bauch klaffte eine riesige Wunde. Sie unterdrückte einen plötzlichen Würgereiz und wandte sich ab. Dann machte sie sich gemeinsam mit Bellatrix auf den Weg um das Gefängnis zu verlassen.

„Sie wäre ohnehin in kurzer Zeit gestorben," meinte Sam.

„Sicher, aber diese Rebellen verdienen jede Sekunde Schmerz. Nun, ganz offensichtlich ist es zu spät. Und ich hatte schließlich meinen Spaß, was kümmern mich da die anderen."

„Die anderen? Glaubst du wirklich irgendjemand hätte sie noch foltern wollen, nachdem wir sie bereits so zugerichtete haben?"

„Nicht alle haben so wenig Sinn für Humor wie du."

„Auch wenn ich kein Vergnügen daran habe andere zu foltern, tue ich es, wenn der Dienst an unserem Lord es erfordert, was ja wohl genug sein sollte. Außerdem, dass diese Journalistin jetzt tot ist, sollte für die anderen nur den Ansporn erhöhen, weitere Rebellen fest zu nehmen."

„Kein dummer Gedankengang," mischte Lucius kalte Stimme sich in das Gespräch ein. Offenbar war er auf dem Weg zu ihnen gewesen.

„Hat sie geredet?" fragte er.

„Natürlich," schnappte Bellatrix, die offenbar allein die Frage für eine persönliche Beleidigung hielt, „es schreibt noch jemand Namens Jimmy MacMillian für den Phönixpropheten. Außerdem hat sie uns Namen genannt, von Leuten, die mit dem Orden sympathisieren."

„Gut. Allerdings scheint der Orden die ersten bereits gewarnt zu haben. Einige Todesser haben auf dem Anwesen der Waldorfs ein paar Rebellen in die Falle gelockt. Sie haben sich selbst eingeschlossen, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die Schilde der drei durchbrechen."

„Irgendjemand von Bedeutung?"

„Der Werwolf Lupin, eine Frau und ein weiterer Mann."

„Nicht Andromedas Tochter, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Bella. Aber da sie den Werwolf geheiratet hat, ist es durchaus möglich, dass sie jetzt an seiner Seite ist. Wir werden es ja in Kürze sehen."

Das klang nicht gut. Aber Sam wusste, dass Lupins Schutzzschilde verdammt gut waren. Sie hoffte, dass sie noch eine Weile halten würden, dann konnte sie den dreien vielleicht Hilfe schicken.

„Was tun die Rebellen überhaupt auf dem Waldorf -Anwesen?" fragte sie.

„Die Waldorfs haben diese Journalistin enttarnt, indem sie vorgetäuscht haben, mit den Rebellen zu sympathisieren," berichtete Lucius. Das erklärte zumindest warum Vivien Johnson enttarnt worden war. Und Lupin und die anderen hatten vermutlich geplant, Viviens Kontaktpersonen zu warnen. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke durchzuckte sie, Molly war die Kontaktfrau für Vivien gewesen. Was wenn sie dabei war?

„Ich werde die Todesser auf dem Waldorf-Anwesen unterstützen," sagte Lucius jetzt, „und danach werde ich mich um die Sympathisanten kümmern, Bellatrix würdest du mir eine Liste mit den Namen zusammen stellen?"

„Sicher. Sam, du kannst gehen."

Das war die Gelegenheit auf die sie gewartet hatte. So schnell wie es unauffällig ging verließ sie das Gefängnis und apparierte, kaum dass sie das Gefängnisgelände verlassen hatte zum Fuchsbau.

„Hallo?"

„Sam Liebes," Molly kam aus der Küche und schloss sie in ihre Arme. „Es tut mir leid, aber Charlie ist nicht hier," sagte sie dann.

„Wo ist er?" fragte sie.

„Mit James und Sirius fort, ich weiß..."

„Er ist mit in Norwegen?" fragte sie und das Entsetzen darüber verdrängte kurzzeitig den Gedanken an ihr eigentliches Anliegen, „diese beiden Irren haben ihn mitgenommen?"

„Ihn und Bill und Dora, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie nach Norwegen wollten." „Sie... ist ja auch egal, deswegen bin ich gar nicht hier. Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, ich dachte schon du bist mit Lupin unterwegs."

„Nein, wieso?"

„Er und zwei andere sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten, ich weiß nicht wer bei ihm..."

„Fleur und Jimmy," stieß Molly entsetzt hervor.

„Was?" „Fleur und Jimmy sind bei ihm. Was ist passiert? Wurden sie verhaftet?"

„Nein, aber wir müssen ihnen sofort Verstärkung schicken."

„Lily ist in Godric's Hollow."

„Dann schnell!" Und erneut apparierte Sam um sich kurz darauf im Wohnzimmer der Potters wieder zu finden. Molly folgte Sekunden später.

„Lily?" schrie Sam. Doch es war Sarah, die nun die Treppe hinunter gerannt kam, in einem Arm hielt sie die jammernde Rebecca und Josh folgte seiner Mutter ebenfalls.

„Samantha? Was ist los?"

„Wo ist Lily, sie muss ein paar Auroren nehmen und Lupin zur Hilfe kommen."

„Sie ist weg, er hat ihr einen Patronus geschickt und gesagt, er sei in einem Hinterhalt," erklärte Sarah.

„Es sind also schon Leute unterwegs?" vergewisserte Molly sich.

„Ja. Wie habt ihr davon erfahren?"

„Lucius, es war sein Team oder so und er ist unterwegs um sie zu unterstützen."

„Oh nein," sagte Sarah, „ich hoffe er bringt nicht noch mehr Verstärkung mit."

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Sam, „davon hat er nichts erwähnt."

„Hoffen wir das beste," murmelte Sarah.

* * *

_Homenum Revelio_, dachte Lily. Der Zauber zeigte ihr, dass sich sowohl im Haus als auch auf dem Grundstück Personen befanden, insgesamt zwölf. Drei davon waren Remus, Fleur und Jimmy. Was bedeutete, dass das siebenköpfige Aurorenteam es mit neun Gegnern zu tun bekommen würde.

„Alice," zischte sie, „du, Sandra, Tobias und Alexandra, ihr geht rein, ihr müsstet es mit fünf Todessern zu tun bekommen. Kingsley, Ian und ich lenken die hier draußen ab, sobald ihr die drei da raus habt, schickt uns einen Patronus, wir ziehen uns dann sofort zurück."

„In Ordnung." Alice führte ihren Teil des Teams zum Hauseingang, während Lily ihre Leute ums Haus herum führte.

„Hoffen wir, dass wir sie aus dem Hinterhalt..." begann Kingsley, wurde aber abgelenkt als jemand von hinten einen Fluch in ihre Richtung schleuderte. Alle drei Auroren wirbelten herum.

„Malfoy," spie Lily hervor, als sie den blonden Mann erkannte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er von drinnen heraus gekommen war, oder ob er erst eingetroffen war, nachdem sie den Homenum Revelio ausgeführt hatte. Es war aber auch recht zweitrangig, denn in diesem Moment war Lily gezwungen sich zu Boden zu werfen um einem Todesfluch auszuweichen. Malfoy blockte zwei Schocker von Kingsley und Ian und dann war die Überzahlsituation der drei auch schon wieder vorbei, als die Todesser, zu denen sie eigentlich unterwegs gewesen waren herbei eilten um Malfoy zu unterstützen.

Lily sprang wieder auf die Beine und beschwor einen Schildzauber, der sie gegen eine Fluchsalve verteidigte.

„Stupor!" schrie sie, auf Malfoy zielend. Der Todesser wich elegant aus und jagte ihr seinerseits einen Fluch entgegen.

„Confringo!" Lily hörte Megan schreien, die von der Explosion fort geschleuderte wurde. Sie konnte durch die aufgewirbelte Erde kaum etwas sehen, hörte irgendwo jedoch Kingsley „Protego!" schreien. Sie hoffte, dass Megan nicht schwer verletzt war und schleuderte einen Todesfluch in die Richtung in der zuvor Malfoy gewesen war. Sie hörte Glas splittern und nahm an, dass der Fluch statt dem Todesser ein Fenster getroffen hatte.

Sie selbst fand sich plötzlich in einem Kreuzfeuer wieder, zwei Schockzauber und ein Todesfluch verfehlten sie, doch ein Reductorfluch streifte ihren Arm. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, stattdessen sandte sie einen weiteren Todesfluch in die Richtung aus der die beiden Schocker gekommen waren.

Ihre Sicht klärte sich endlich wieder und sie erkannte, dass einer der Todesser zu Boden gegangen war, sie konnte nicht sagen ob er tot war, doch die drei anderen, die sie erneuten mit Flüchen beschossen, beschäftigten sie für den Moment ohnehin genug.

„Fractura!" der Fluch traf das Bein eines Todessers, doch sie hatte keine Zeit ihren Triumph zu genießen.

„Protego!" schrie sie.

Ein Lähmfluch prallte von ihrem Schild ab.

„Lily runter!" das war Megans Stimme und Lily war erleichtert, dass sie offenbar nicht zu schwer verletzt war. Als sie wieder zurück auf die Beine kam, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Kingsley mit Malfoy beschäftigt war. Megan, die sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, versuchte nun erneut ins Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. Sie lenkte die Todesser mit einer Fluchsalve ab, was Lily die Chance gab, einen von hinten zu schocken.

„Avada Kedavra!" Der Fluch traf Megan.

Lily schluckte hart. Sie selbst tötete den, dessen Bein sie bereits zuvor gebrochen hatte. Eigentlich hätte der letzte Gegner kein Problem sein sollen, doch nun ging auch Kingsley zu Boden und Lily fand sich Malfoy und dem unbekannten Todesser gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht, ob Kingsley ebenfalls tot war, aber auch diese Frage war hintergründig. Sie war gezwungen sich hauptsächlich auf ihre Verteidigung zu konzentrieren.

Zu ihrem Glück verzichteten die Todesser nun auf Todesflüche. Offenbar hatte man sie als lohnenswertes lebendiges Opfer eingestuft. Erneut traf ein Fluch den bereits verletzten Arm und nun konnte sie einen Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie ging hinter einem Baum in Deckung und konnte so endlich wieder selbst angreifen. Und dann kam schließlich das ersehnte Rückzugssignal in Form von Alice Patronus. Lily beschwor einen Schild und sprintete dann aus ihrer Deckung heraus zu der leblosen Gestalt Kingsleys. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, presste sie gegen ihren Portschlüssel und dann wurden sie fortgerissen.

* * *

„Er kommt durch," sagte Jane.

„Merlin sei Dank," murmelte Remus. Er blickte zu dem immer noch sehr blassen Journalisten, dann wandte er sich den Auroren zu. „Danke, ohne euch wären wir tot gewesen."

Lily schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, „Ich bin froh, dass wir euch da raus holen konnten."

Auch wenn es noch einen von den Auroren den Kopf gekostet hatte, dachte Remus. Es war seine Dummheit gewesen und ein anderer hatte dafür bezahlt.

„Das hätte jedem passieren können," sagte Kingsley mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme, „ihr konntet nicht wissen, dass ihr in eine Falle lauft."

Er lag in einem Krankenhausbett, Jane hatte ihm noch nicht erlaubt wieder aufzustehen, obwohl er eigentlich nur geschockt worden war.

„Ich wünschte nur, Malfoy dieser elende Bastard wäre nicht aufgetaucht," sagte Lily wütend, „dann wäre Megan wahrscheinlich noch am Leben. Oder besser, ich wünschte ich hätte ihn umgebracht in dem Moment in dem er aufgetaucht ist."

Malfoy stand aus sehr verständlichen Gründen noch immer ganz oben auf der Liste von Lilys und James meist gehassten Todesseren. Was durch diese Aussage nur wieder unterstrichen wurde.

„Was war das denn nun für ein Fluch, der Jimmy getroffen 'at?" fragte Fleur.

„Einer von diesen Giftflüchen," sagte Jane, „verwundet den Betroffenen und vergiftet den Blutkreislauf. Lily wäre an diesem Fluch fast gestorben."

„Das ist schon so ewig her," meinte Lily.

„Jedenfalls ist es ein fieser Fluch, das Opfer verblutet oder, wenn die Wunde geschlossen wird, stirbt an dem Gift, außer natürlich er bekommt rechtzeitig ein Gegengift, was bei Jimmy zum Glück noch möglich war," erklärte Jane den Fluch für Fleur.

„Tja, eins muss man den Todessern lassen, wenn es um Mord und Foltermethoden geht, dann sind sie sehr kreativ," kommentierte Alice mit bitterem Tonfall. Ihrem Teil des Teams war es ohne größere Schwierigkeiten gelungen, die Todesser im Inneren des Hauses außer Gefecht zu setzen, immerhin ein Teil des Plans, der funktioniert hatte.

„Denkt ihr, wir haben irgendeine Chance an Megans Leiche zu kommen?" fragte Lily.

Schweigen folgte, ehe Kingsley langsam den Kopf schüttelte, „Nur wenn sie die Leiche nach Hogsmeade bringen. Aber warum sollten sie das machen? Wie wissen dass sie tot ist und jemand der durch den Todesfluch gestorben ist, verbreitet dieser Tage nicht mehr so viel Angst."

Lily, Remus und Alice waren recht überrascht, in Godric's Hollow nicht nur Sarah, Josh und Rebecca sondern auch Molly, Arthur und Samantha anzutreffen.

„Wo ist Fleur?" fragte Molly und sah die drei besorgt an.

„Sie wollte in den Fuchsbau, sag ihr, dass ihr hier seid, dann kann sie auch herkommen," erwiderte Lily.

Sie hatte sich auf ein Sofa fallen lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Müdigkeit stand in ihrem Gesicht. Remus hätte jetzt sehr gerne Dora hier gehabt um sie in die Arme zu schließen, aber sie war mit James und Sirius in Norwegen. Stattdessen nahm er Rebecca aus Sarahs Armen und vergrub seine Nase in den momentan blonden Löckchen. Molly war aufgestanden und zum Kamin gegangen und nur wenig später war auch Fleur bei ihnen. Auch sie sah so aus, als könnte sie Bill jetzt gut gebrauchen, aber der war auch in Norwegen.

Eigentlich waren alle ihre Partner in Norwegen, fiel ihm nun auf. Abgesehen von Molly und Arthur, die eng nebeneinander saßen. Und Frank. Plötzlich war er froh, dass Dora in Norwegen war. Rebecca zappelte in seinen Armen und er setzte sie neben sich auf die Couch. Das schien ihr allerdings auch nicht so recht zu gefallen denn ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während ihre Haare und Augen dunkler wurden und ihre Arme sich in seine Richtung streckten.

„Sch, nicht weinen Beccy," murmelte er und hob sie wieder hoch.

Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und sie schmiegte ihr Köpfchen an seine Schulter. Es war beruhigend, die Wärme des kleinen Körpers der sich an seinen schmiegte zu spüren. Zu wissen, dass da ein Leben war, das er geschaffen hatte, keins, das er beendet hatte. Remus tötete nicht annähernd so oft wie die Auroren. Er wusste, dass James und Sirius kaum noch einen zweiten Gedanken an die Todesser verschwendeten, die sie töteten. Ihm ging es da anders. Er war nicht sicher, wie viele seiner Todesflüche tatsächlich getroffen hatten, aber ein paar der Gegner waren ganz sicher gefallen.

„Was ist los Remus?" fragte Samantha.

„Ich hab ein paar von denen getötet," erwiderte er leise.

Ihm fiel auf, das keiner der anderen ihren Worten zu zuhören schien. Molly, Lily und Sarah waren offenbar in die Küche gegangen um Kaffee zu kochen und Alice, Arthur und Fleur ließen sich von Josh ablenken.

Samantha starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, „Und?"

„Sie sind trotzdem Menschen."

„Du bereust das?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„Du hältst das für verachtenswert," stellte er fest.

„Nein," erwiderte sie, sie drehte den Kopf von ihm weg und er konnte nicht sehen, was sie anstarrte, „ich halte es für beneidenswert."

Sie hielt die Reue für beneidenswert? Warum das? Wäre es nicht viel einfacher, in diesem Punkt genauso abgebrüht zu sein, wie Dora, Sirius, James, Lily und all die anderen Auroren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die kommende Nacht damit verbringen würde gesichtslosen Todessern beim sterben zu zusehen.

„Ich hab vorhin Vivien Johnson getötet," sagte Sam plötzlich. Ihre Stimme war emotionslos, „und ich war auch diejenige, die gesagt hat, dass wir sie für den Orden rekrutieren sollten."

Sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Es war widerwärtig. Meine Mutter hat mich nach Askaban gerufen, damit ich ihr helfe sie zu foltern. Nette Art, der Mutter-Tochter Beschäftigung, oder? Und wahrscheinlich war Vivien die Mutter meiner zukünftigen Schwägerin. Ich hasse Folter, ich finde es ist die widerlichste Tätigkeit die es gibt. Aber ich bereue nicht Vivien getötet zu haben."

Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Warum...?" fragte er schließlich und seine Stimme klang merkwürdig zittrig.

Ihr Blick wandte sich wieder zu ihm und der Geist eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht, „Es war Teil des Jobs."

Er fragte nicht, welches Jobs.

* * *

Anspannung lag in der Luft, als James und die anderen getarnt und mit Sprachzaubern belegt den Raum betraten, in dem der norwegische Zaubereiminister Christensen Rodolphus Lestrange empfangen würde. Und Voldemort, aber das wussten die Norweger zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Er selbst war in die Rolle eines der engeren Berater des Ministers geschlüpft, gleiches galt für Dora, die eine der Beraterinnen spielte. Sirius, Bill und Charlie waren Teil der Leibgarde des Ministers.

Die Norweger waren für ihre sehr liberalen Ansichten bekannt, weshalb es James verblüfft hatte, dass Voldemort sie für seine nächsten „Verhandlungsgespräche" ausgesucht hatte. Doch vielleicht war gerade das besonders clever. Wenn es ihm gelang, die liberalen Norweger zum Umdenken zu bewegen, (wenn es ihm gelang, die Norweger genug einzuschüchtern und zu erpressen) dann wusste er, dass es auch bei jedem anderen europäischen Land funktionieren würde.

Oder aber, er griff auf Gewalt zurück, tötete Christensen und setzte jemanden ein der ihm gefiel. Voldemort war, was seine Methoden betraf, sicherlich flexibel. Die Mitglieder des Beraterstabs, die nicht zum Team des Phönixorden gehörten liefen nervös auf und ab. Der Minister selbst trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf den Couchtisch der vor ihm stand.

James fing Sirius Blick auf, die Norweger waren nicht die einzigen, die nervös waren. Den beiden Freunden schwirrten an diesem Morgen die Erinnerungen an Frankreich im Kopf herum. Aber dieses Mal waren sie nicht als sie selbst hier, immerhin das sollte ihnen einen Vorteil verschaffen.

James richtete seinen Blick erneut auf den Minister.

„Sir," sagte nun einer von den anderen Beratern, wenn James mit seinen Beobachtungen recht hatte, dann der wichtigste, „ich denke immer noch wir sollten das Treffen absagen."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte der Minister mit einem gequält Gesichtsausdruck, „und ich würde dem zustimmen, wenn ich nicht fürchten würde, es könnte die Briten zu einem sofortigen Gewaltakt provozieren."

„Es sind nicht die Briten die wir fürchten," stieß der Berater heftig hervor, „es sind ein paar irre Rassisten."

„Die im Moment Großbritannien regieren. Und die zwanzig Jahre Krieg hinter sich haben und verdammt genau wissen, wie man es anstellt ein ganzes Volk zu terrorisieren. Sie haben die alte britische Regierung zerstört und Dumbledore getötet und damit ihren wohl wichtigsten Gegner besiegt. Und wir haben die Verantwortung für dieses Volk und können uns nicht erlauben, diese Irren darauf los zu lassen."

„Und wie verhindern wir, dass sie auf unser Volk losgehen, oder auf die Teile unseres Volkes die nicht ihrer Ideologie entsprechen? Sie haben recht Minister, wir haben die Verantwortung für dieses Volk, aber wir haben auch eine Verantwortung gegenüber unserem Gewissen und wenn Sie sich mit diesen Wahnsinnigen einlasse, dann verlasse ich ihren Beraterstab."

Christensen stieß ein müdes Seufzen aus, „Sie wissen wie sehr ich Sie schätze und ich will weder, dass Sie meinen Stab verlassen, noch will ich mit Lestranges Regierung paktieren. Aber ich glaube, dass unsere Strategie für den Moment sein sollte, Zeit zu schinden und den Briten nicht gleich zu zeigen, dass wir sie vollständig ablehnen."

Er seufzte erneut.

„Ich wünschte wir hätten Kontakt zu jemandem, der Lestrange und mehr noch, den Unnennbaren einschätzen kann."

„Der Termin wurde zu kurzfristig angesetzt um Kontakt zu den Rebellen aufzunehmen, insbesondere, da sie so misstrauisch sind," sagte der Berater.

„Ich weiß. Und wer kann es ihnen verdenken?" Schweigen trat daraufhin ein und nach wenigen Augenblicken begann das nervöse Auf- und Ablaufen und das Trommeln des Ministers von neuem. James suchte indes erneut Sirius Blick.

Er nickte um zu signalisieren, dass das erst Mal gut klang und hob dann fragend die Augenbrauen. Sirius nickte ebenfalls und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe um bleibende Skepsis zu verdeutlichen. James nickte erneut, dann ließ er seinen Blick zu Dora, Bill und Charlie wandern, welche auch nickten, um ihre Zustimmung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Den Norwegern blieb die stumme Kommunikation der Auroren natürlich verborgen. Sie waren viel zu Abgelenkt von ihrer eigenen Nervosität. James versuchte nun, etwas von seiner straffen, angespannten Haltung abzulegen. Er und Dora mussten versuchen, sich den anderen Beratern anzupassen. Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel und begann mit den Fingern auf sein Knie zu trommeln. Es kam ihm ausgesprochen töricht vor, sich hinzusetzen, während man die Ankunft Voldemorts erwartete und er beneidete Sirius, Charlie und Bill, von denen als Teil der Leibgarde eine straffe Haltung erwartet wurde.

Er blickte zu Dora, die sich ebenfalls hingesetzt hatte und ihre Beine nun übereinander schlug. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte dabei von solchem Unbehagen, dass es James beinahe zum Lachen gebracht hätte. Ihr wiederum entging das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht und sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. _Wird schon_, formte er mit den Lippen. _Hoffentlich._

Und dann schließlich kamen sie. Die fünf Berater standen leicht hinter dem Minister, an dessen Haltung James lesen konnte, dass er mit Voldemorts persönlichem Auftauchen nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Leibgarde hielt sich im Hintergrund doch James sah, dass jeder von ihnen den Zauberstab griffbereit hatte. Er selbst unterdrückte den Drang, seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen. _Was würde wohl passieren, wenn ich dem Bastard einen Todesfluch in sein hässliches Gesicht schleudere? _Doch er wusste, dass es nicht den gewünschten Effekt hätte und sich als eher kontraproduktiv erweisen würde. Was nichts daran änderte, dass die Versuchung groß war. Der Minister gab Lestrange die Hand und sah dann Voldemort an, nicht wissend, wie er auf diesen reagieren und ihn behandeln sollte.

„Guten Tag, Sir," sagte er schließlich, steckte Voldemort allerdings nicht die Hand entgegen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch."

Der Minister wartete bis sich die Gäste gesetzt hatten, ehe er sich selbst niederließ, was auch sein Beraterstab als Zeichen sah sich setzen zu dürfen. James wäre lieber stehen geblieben. Er vermied den Blick in Sirius Richtung und erst recht den in Voldemorts. Wenn Voldemort seinen Blick auffing und sei es nur zufällig, konnte das recht tödlich enden. Er fragte sich unvermittelt, ob der Minister Okklumentik beherrschte oder wenigstens wusste, dass Voldemort ein herausragender Legilimentor war.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?" fragte der Minister.

„Nein," erwiderte Lestrange.

Sein Tonfall zeigte, dass er nicht hier war, um falsche Höflichkeiten auszutauschen.

„Nun denn," erwiderte der Minister, dabei einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton anschlagend, „Sie haben um dieses Treffen gebeten Minister Lestrange. Erklären Sie mir den Grund dafür."

„Kurz gesagt, wir sind hier, weil uns nicht gefällt, wie Sie dieses Land führen."

Nun, dachte James, das war deutlich. Lestrange, oder vielmehr Voldemort, hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht vor, seine Zeit mit politischen Spielen zu verschwenden.

„Ich sehe nicht ganz, inwiefern mein Regierungsstil ein Problem für die britische Regierung ist. Und noch viel weniger verstehe ich, warum er zum Grund einer dringlichen Unterredung wird."

Während er sprach, wurde die Stimme des Ministers immer fester, was James erleichterte. Er hoffte, dass es ihm auch weiterhin gelingen würde, hart zu bleiben. Allerdings, Voldemort selbst hatte sich bisher noch nicht eingemischt.

„Die britische Regierung hat Pläne, denen ihre Regierung im Weg steht," erwiderte Lestrange, „wir streben ein europäisches Bündnis mit einheitlicher politischer Einstellung an. Aber wir können uns eine Umsetzung dessen nicht vorstellen, solange Ihre Regierung nichts an gewissen Ansichten ändert."

„Ein europäisches Bündnis?" fragte der Minister mit falscher Irritation in der Stimme, „wie genau kann ich mir das vorstellen? Gemeinsame Gesetze? Regelmäßige Treffen der Minister? Haben sie bereits mit anderen Regierungen gesprochen, die bereit sind, diese Pläne zu unterstützen?"

Er spielt dieses Spiel gut, dachte James. Sicher nicht so gut, dass Voldemort es nicht durchschauen würde aber doch so gut, dass Voldemort nicht unverzüglich Gewalt anwenden würde. Zumindest hoffte James das.

„Minister," mischte sich nun Voldemort ein, „wir haben ihnen eine Liste mit den Änderungen ihrer Regierung, die wir erwarten, zusammengestellt. Sollte sich ihre Regierung nicht entscheiden diese Änderungen auszuführen, wird das Folgen haben. Folgen, die insbesondere Sie nicht zu schätzen wissen werden."

Er machte eine Pause, ehe er weiter sprach, „Sie haben drei Kinder. Ich kenne Wege, die ihre Kinder dazu bringen werden um den Tod zu betteln. Und sie werden ihnen dabei zusehen."

Der Minister erstarrte. James spürte vertrauten Hass in sich hoch kochen.

„Sie sind noch nicht einmal der Kopf der britischen Regierung," fauchte er, „und wagen es doch Drohungen auszusprechen?"

Dumm James, sehr sehr dumm. Er konnte die Augen der anderen auf sich führen. Voldemort sah ihn nun zum ersten Mal an und James senkte unverzüglich den Blick. Das bisschen Okklumentik das er konnte würde niemals reichen, um Voldemort abzuwehren.

„Du fragst wie ich es wagen kann Drohungen auszusprechen, Wurm? Ihr habt Glück, dass ich mir die Mühe mache zu drohen, ehe ich handle."

Innerhalb von Sekunden deutete Voldemorts Zauberstab auf James. Mit aller Macht rang er die Instinkte nieder, die ihm befahlen in Deckung zu gehen und seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Stattdessen mimte er panische Erstarrung und flehte, dass er nicht gleich sterben würde. Er nahm wahr, dass um ihn herum die Leibgarde ebenfalls zu ihren Zauberstäben griff.

„Crucio," sagte Voldemort ruhig, ohne sich davon beirren zu lassen. Der Fluch ließ sein Blut in Flammen aufgehen und durchbohrte jeden Millimeter seiner Haut mit glühenden Klingen. Er schrie, während das Feuer seinen ganzen Körper verbrannte, während die Krämpfe ihn längst zu Boden geworfen hatten.

Dann nahm Voldemort den Fluch von ihm. Er wollte aufstehen zurück in den Sessel, doch eine Hand hielt ihn am Boden. Er sah in Doras falsches Gesicht, die kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte und mit den Lippen das Wort _Wimmern_ formte. „Oh Merlin, bist du in Ordnung," rief sie mit falscher Panik in der Stimme. Er stöhnte und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, weiterhin wimmernd. Der Schmerz war längst nicht vollkommen verklungen, aber es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass James die Zeit hatte, das Leiden wirklich wahr zu nehmen.

„Nur eine kleine Warnung," zischte Voldemort hinter ihm.

* * *

„Ich weigere mich noch immer das zu glauben," sagte Harry, kreuzte resolut die Arme und sah demonstrativ an Ginny vorbei.

Die lachte nur noch lauter. Dann trat sie zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Kein Grund eingeschnappt zu sein, Schatz. Außerdem, wir können nichts dafür, dass ihr drei euch so abgeschossen habt, dass ihr angefangen habt zu halluzinieren."

Er schien immer noch zu schmollen, weshalb sie die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihren nächsten Kuss auf seinen Mund verlegte. Dieser Einladung konnte selbst ein schmollender Harry nicht widerstehen und er erwiderte den Kuss, wobei er noch ein wenig enthusiastischer wurde, sobald sie ihre Zunge ins Spiel brachte. Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihre Bluse.

„Was wird das denn?" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen.

„Wiedergutmachung."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du dich über mich lustig gemacht hast."

„Der Kuss war Wiedergutmachung, alles andere fällt unter die Kategorie Zusatzleistung."

Das schien ihn wenig zu interessieren, denn seine Hände wanderten nur noch höher. Nicht, dass sie sich ernsthaft beschweren wollte. Das taten andere an ihrer Stelle. Weder Lucy noch Ron sahen ihren Geschwistern gerne beim Knutschen zu.

„Wenn ich so was noch öfter sehe Potter, kannst du dir einen neuen besten Freund suchen," drohte Ron, was Harry mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte, „Ich hab ja noch Neville."

„Wenn ich so was noch öfter sehe, belege ich euch beide mit einem Zunge-fessel-Fluch, das dürfte das Problem dauerhaft lösen," meinte Lucy.

Ron nickte anerkennend, „Mir gefällt deine Art zu denken Lucy."

„Danke Ron."

„Ach haltet die Klappe ihr Heuchler," erwiderte Ginny, die den Verlust von Harrys Händen wirklich bedauerte, „wie oft sieht man dich und Hermine rumknutschen, häh?"

„Genau," fügte Harry hinzu, „ihr seid viel schlimmer, außerdem, warum platzt ihr auch einfach hier rein?"

„Das ist ein öffentlicher Raum, oder?" vergewisserte sich Ron.

„Der Raum der Wünsche ist nicht öffentlich," widersprach Harry.

„Für uns schon," erwiderte Lucy, die sich auf ein Sofa fallen gelassen hatte.

„Hermine, Neville, Debbie, Draco und Blaise kommen auch gleich, sie wollten nur erst in die Küche oder so."

„So viel zu unseren Plänen für ein bisschen Zweisamkeit," murmelte Ginny.

„Ihr könntet woanders hin gehen," schlug Ron vor, „vielleicht in eine Besenkammer in der ich euch niemals treffen würde."

„Wir bleiben," erwiderte Ginny, „vielleicht schadet es uns auch nicht, ein bisschen Zeit mit unseren _lieben_ Freunden zu verbringen."

„Wir haben liebe Freunde?" fragte Harry.

„Der war schlecht," meinte Lucy, „aber wo wir gerade von Freunden reden, wie lange brauchen Debbie und Neville noch?"

„Neville hat nichts davon gesagt, dass er auf sie steht."

„Neville ist aber auch nicht so der Typ, der es gleich raus posaunt," bemerkte Harry.

„Natürlich stehen sie aufeinander," sagten Ginny und Lucy gleichzeitig und verdrehten dann kollektiv die Augen, angesichts der männlichen Blindheit.

„Wenn ihr das meint," erwiderte Harry, der das Thema allerdings nur mäßig spannend zu finden schien.

„Verdient hätten die beiden ein bisschen Glück alle Mal," fand Ron.

„Aber meinst du, Neville hat den Kopf schon frei für Dates und so ein Zeug? Frank ist gerade erst gestorben," erinnerte Harry.

Das Gespräch wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Objekte des selben, Hermine, Draco und Blaise den Raum betraten.

„Halt die Klappe, Zabini," fauchte Neville gerade, doch man konnte ihm sein Amüsement ansehen.

„Wirklich Hermine, wir haben Helena Ravenclaw getroffen," wiederholte Blaise nun, „sie war total nett und hat uns eine Tasse Tee angeboten. Und sie ist gar nicht tot, sie ist total lebendig und wohnt noch immer hier im Schloss."

„Zabini, wenn Ron, Harry und ich dich angreifen, dann hast du nichts mehr zu lachen," drohte Neville nun.

„Uh, die Gryffindors werden handgreiflich," spottete Blaise.

„Lass jetzt gut sein," meinte Draco, der allerdings ebenfalls grinste.

Debbie und Hermine schienen den Weg ebenfalls genutzt zu haben um Neville noch ein wenig mit der Eskapade aufzuziehen, denn auch in ihren Gesichtern war Belustigung zu erkennen.

„Könnten wir dieses Thema jetzt bitte ein für allemal beenden?" fragte Harry leicht genervt, „Gut, Neville, Ron und ich haben uns zu totalen Deppen gemacht, aber nachdem wir nun alle ausgiebig darüber gelacht haben, können wir bitte bitte etwas anderes finden, das uns alle amüsiert? Außerdem dachte ich sowieso, dass ihr Slytherins keinen Sinn für Humor habt."

„Schadenfreude, Potter, Schadenfreude," erwiderte Blaise.

Hermine und Debbie hatten indes angefangen, die Massen an Essen, die sie aus der Küche mitgebracht hatten auf den Couchtischen auszubreiten.

„Das sieht doch gut aus," meinte Ron mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und hier ist es viel gemütlicher, als in der großen Halle," meinte Ginny, die sich einen Teller mit Kuchen genommen hatte, mit dem sie jetzt Harry fütterte.

„Niedlich," war Lucys eher säuerliche Kommentar.

„Du bist nur neidisch, weil dich niemand füttert, Schwesterchen," neckte Harry sie.

„Dagegen kann etwas unternommen werden," sagte Draco, der ihr nun eine Erdbeere entgegen hielt.

Harrys Blick wurde mörderisch, was allerdings außer Ginny niemand bemerkte. Beruhigend griff sie nach seiner Hand, konnte dabei aber nicht leugnen, dass ihr das Funkeln in Lucys Augen überhaupt nicht gefiel. Draco mochte zu einem Freund geworden sein, aber beide erinnerten sich, an das was davor gewesen war. Sie erinnerten sich an zwei Wochen Angst, an markerschütternde Schreie in der Nacht und sie erinnerten sich, wer die Verantwortung dafür trug.

„Wir sind solche Idioten!" rief Neville plötzlich und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. Harry und Ginny sahen irritiert zu ihm.

„Wir haben Ravenclaw wirklich getroffen," sagte er, „sie ist ein Geist."

* * *

„Ich denke wirklich wir sollten uns zeigen," tat James zum wiederholten Male seine Meinung kund.

„Ich weiß James, ich denke das eigentlich auch, es ist nur, Frankreich hat mich ein kleines bisschen traumatisiert."

„Denkst du mich nicht?" fragte James, „ich hab damals genauso gedacht es wäre aus, wie du, aber das hier ist was anderes. Dieses Mal haben wir noch andere Leute dabei, falls was schief geht sind wir nicht völlig aufgeschmissen so wie damals."

Damit hatte er recht und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann musste Sirius eingestehen, dass die Aktion in Frankreich mehr als schlecht geplant gewesen war.

„Ich denke, wir sollten auf jeden Fall warten, bis Voldemort und Lestrange wieder in England sind," warf Charlie ein.

„Halte ich für clever," stimmte Bill dem sofort zu.

„Okay, ich glaube damit wird es Zeit die zu Hause zu kontaktieren, ihnen zu sagen, dass soweit alles in Ordnung ist und dass Sam uns Bescheid geben soll, wenn Voldemort wieder dort ist. Kann außerdem nicht schaden, was über die Vorgänge dort zu erfahren," fasste Sirius den Plan ihres weiteren Vorgehens zusammen.

Sie waren erneut in ihrem Muggelhotel. Und verdammt, Sirius war froh, dass sie alle hier waren. Für James diesen dämlichen, leichtsinnigen Idioten hätte es auch anders ausgehen können. Und Sirius wusste, wenn James getötet worden wäre, dann hätte er seinen eigenen Hass nicht kontrollieren können und er hätte Voldemort angegriffen, egal wie dumm das sein mochte. Und dann wären er jetzt auch tot oder wohl eher gefangen. Und im allgemeinen würde das die Gesamtsituation noch beschissener machen, als sie sowieso schon war.

Er schauderte bei der Vorstellung und am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte James seine Faust ins Gesicht gerammt, für seinen verdammten Leichtsinn. Der war allerdings gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Patronus nach Godric's Hollow zu schicken, um Lily (und jeden anderen der sich dort aufhielt) über die Vorgänge in Norwegen zu informieren. Und dann blieb den fünf wieder nichts zu tun, als darauf zu warten, dass Voldemort nach England zurück kehrte.

* * *

AN: Das war Kapitel 32. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich finde, entgegen eurer Befürchtungen, war ich sehr nett zu Remus, Fleur und Jimmy. Alle drei leben und sind noch in einem Stück. Ich würde mich wie immer über eine Rückmeldung freuen, vor allem, da die Geschichte grad schneller auf ihr Ende zugeht, als mir eigentlich lieb ist, (noch ca. sieben Kapitel) ich finde da könntet ihr mich doch noch mal kräftig unterstützen, oder nicht?

Ganz liebe Grüße

Sanny


	34. Kapitel 33 Gefangen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 33

Gefangen

* * *

Sam hatte Alice und Lily noch in der Nacht nach Viviens Tod von den Büchern in Voldemorts Privaträumen erzählt. Ursprünglich hatten sie vorgehabt, weitere Recherchen zu verschieben, bis James und Sirius zurück waren, doch wann das sein würde war ungewiss und wie Alice so schön festgestellt hatte, hatten sie ja nicht gerade Zeit im Überfluss.

So kam es, dass Lily, Alice und Severus am nächsten Tag die Bibliothek nach den Büchern durchsuchten, die Sam gefunden hatte. Hermine, die in der Bibliothek gelernt hatte, war ihnen dabei eine Hilfe und bot auch an, bei den Recherchen zu helfen, doch Lily winkte ab, und erklärte sie würden das schon hinkriegen. Hermine berichtete außerdem, dass sie vielleicht noch einem weiteren Horkrux auf der Spur waren.

Severus schaute genervt, „Ihr denkt aber nicht immer noch, dass es dieses Diadem ist, oder?"

„Ravenclaws verschollenes Diadem?" fragte Lily.

„Ja genau das," erwiderte Hermine, mit einer Spur Trotz in der Stimme, „wir werden ja noch sehen wie absurd diese Idee wirklich ist."

Dann kehrte sie zu ihren Büchern zurück und würdigte Severus keines Blickes mehr. Der ließ sich davon nicht im geringsten beeindrucken und führte Lily und Alice stattdessen zurück zu einem Kamin, von dem aus sie nach Godric's Hollow gelangten, wo sie gemeinsam mit Sam begannen die Bücher zu wälzen. Sie begannen eine Liste mit potentiellen Horkruxen zusammen zu stellen, damit Sam gezielt nach diesen Gegenständen suchen konnte. Lily, die sich _Das Vermächtnis der Gründer_ vorgenommen hatte, war gerade bei einem ihrer Meinung nach sehr interessanten Absatz angelangt.

_Während sich die gar edlen Linien Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw im laufe der Jahrhunderte verloren haben und ihre Verbindung zu Familien unserer heutigen Gesellschaft nur durch Gerüchte fortbestehen, kann die Linie Slytherins bis in unsere heutige Gesellschaft nachgewiesen werden. Vielleicht ist es Slytherins Wertschätzung der Abstammung zu verdanken, dass die Nachweise bis heute fehlerfrei sind. Die Linie Gaunt lässt sich durch die Jahrhunderte bis zu Slytherin zurückverfolgen. Freilich bleibt es dabei fragwürdig, wie viel dieser Nachweis wert ist, wenn man abgesehen von einigen Statussymbolen alles verloren hat. Die Familie Gaunt, eine der mächtigsten Reinblutfamilien während des 17. und 18. Jahrhunderts, hat im Verlauf des 19. Jahrhunderts jeglichen Glanz und Einfluss verloren, wie dieses Foto belegt._

Die nächste Seite zeigte ein Foto, auf dem eine kleine Hexe, deren Gesicht schlaff und eingefallen wirkte, ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck und zwei kleine Jungen vor der Kulisse eines großen, einst vielleicht prunkvollen Hauses, abgebildet waren. Lily kannte dieses Haus, es hatte Voldemort schließlich lange genug als Residenz gedient und sie hatte es zwei Mal selbst betreten. Sie las weiter.

Unter dem Foto stand _Oswine__ und Imogene Gaunt mit ihren Söhnen Marvolo und Kenneth (1878) _

_Dennoch, Traditionen und Blut werden für die Gaunts noch immer groß geschrieben. Der Stammbaum hängt bis heute im Kaminraum und Slytherins Schätze sind der Familie mehr wert, als ihr eigenes Wohl. Oswine Gaunt präsentiert mit Stolz ein Medaillon und einen Ring, in welche Schlangen eingraviert sind. Kein Zweifel ist hier möglich, dass sie tatsächlich einst dem edlen Begründer des Hauses Slytherin gehört haben._

Auch von Ring und Medaillon gab es Fotos und Lily erkannte das Medaillon sofort. Wenn Voldemort das Medaillon gefunden hatte, dann musste er auch den Ring gefunden haben, oder?

„Hört mal," sagte sie, las den beiden anderen den Abschnitt vor und zeigte ihnen die Fotos.

„Das ist es," sagte Sam sofort.

Auch Alice nickte, „Ja, das würde Sinn machen. Marvolo war Voldemorts Großvater, nicht wahr?"

Lily nickte. „Dann muss ich jetzt nur noch diesen Ring finden," stellte Sam fest und stieß ein leises Seufzen aus.

* * *

„Snape denkt noch immer wir sind dumme Kinder und dass das Diadem auf gar keinen Fall der Horkrux sein kann," empörte Hermine sich, kaum dass sie die anderen im Raum der Wünsche traf.

„Arschloch," murmelte Harry.

„Hey," sagte Lucy und warf eine Papierkugel nach Harry.

„Stimmt doch," murmelte der.

„Na dann wird es Zeit ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen, oder?" meinte Ron enthusiastisch, wobei Hermine das Gefühl hatte, sein Enthusiasmus sei eher der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er eine Ausrede gefunden hatte um von seinen Büchern weg zu kommen.

„Wir haben doch gestern schon versucht diesen Geist noch mal zu treffen," sagte Debbie, „ich hab keine Lust schon wieder jedem Geist hinterher zu rennen, nur damit die dann durch die Decke verschwinden oder irgend so ein Unsinn."

„Wir sollten mit Nick reden," schlug Neville vor, „er ist immer bereit uns Schülern zu helfen, nicht wahr?"

„Aber er ist nicht Ravenclaws Tochter," bemerkte Ginny.

„Aber er kann uns vielleicht helfen sie zu finden," schoss Neville zurück.

„Okay, reden wir mit Nickt," stimmte Harry Neville zu, „kann ja nicht schaden. Außerdem würde ich das blöde Ding lieber heute als morgen finden."

„Wir gehen jetzt aber nicht alle, oder?" meinte Lucy, „ich meine, wir können uns ja wieder hier treffen, wenn ihr Ravenclaw gefunden habt."

„Ja, okay, Harry, Neville, Ron und ich gehen," meinte Hermine.

Ron umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner, als sie den Raum verließen.

„Und mir erzählt der Typ dauernd, ich würde meine Beziehung zu sehr nach außen tragen," murmelte Harry.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du Ginnys Hand hältst. Ich wünschte, ihre Hand wäre das Einzige, was ich dich je berühren sehen habe."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie konnte sich Harrys leicht selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nach diesen Worten bildlich vorstellen und Rons ärgerliches Grummeln bestätigte ihr, dass es tatsächlich da war. Sie malte mit dem Daumen Kreise auf seinen Handrücken um ihn von Harry abzulenken. Sie hatte keine Lust auf noch eins von diesen nur halb ernsten Streitgesprächen. Irgendwann wurden sie langweilig.

Ron drehte sich wieder zu ihr und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen schnellen Kuss, der von Ron intensiviert wurde. Wahrscheinlich weil er Harry ein wenig ärgern wollte, aber manchmal musste man Jungs eben Jungs sein lassen und ihr gefiel ihre Rolle in dem kleinen Spiel recht gut. Sie gefiel ihr noch besser, als Rons Hände sich auf ihre Hüften legten und sie an sich zog, während seine Zunge mit ihrer spielte.

„Okay, schon gut, ich verstehe was dein Punkt ist," hörte sie Harry sagen.

Weder sie noch Ron ließen sich für den Moment beirren, bis Neville sie wieder an ihr eigentliches Vorhaben erinnerte, dass ja darin bestand, zuerst Nick und mit seiner Hilfe Helena Ravenclaw zu finden. Oder, wenn man das große Ganze im Auge behalten wollte, sämtliche Horkruxe zu zerstören und Voldemort zu töten.

„Welchen Punkt meinst du?" fragte Ron unschuldig an Harry gewandt, der nichts erwiderte, sondern erneut los lief, mit ziemlich schnellen Schritten.

„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?" fragte Neville.

Das schien Harry selbst nicht so genau zu wissen, denn er blieb wieder stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Probieren wir es in unserem Turm," meinte sie.

Die drei Jungen schienen keine besseren Vorschläge zu haben und folgten daher dem ihrigen.

„Zeigt die Karte eigentlich Geister?" fragte Neville.

Harry schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und Neville verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. „Diese Rumtreiber haben aber auch nie was brauchbares hinbekommen."

„Hey!" empörten Harry und Hermine sich einstimmig.

„Ihr könnt ihnen ruhige sagen, dass ich das gesagt habe," meinte Neville.

Immerhin kann er wieder Witze machen und Lachen, dachte Hermine. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie Neville nicht verlieren würden.

Die vier hatten unverschämtes Glück, sie trafen den fast kopflosen Nick tatsächlich im Gryffindorturm. Der Geist war ein wenig beleidigt, als sie ihn fragten, ob er ihnen Helena Ravenclaw vorstellen könnte, ließ sich jedoch überreden ihnen den Gefallen zu tun, als sie ihm versicherten, dass er ihre erste Wahl wäre, wenn es um Fragen zum Geisterdasein ginge.

„Nun gut, junge Gryffindors. Dann werde ich versuchen Helena zu einem Treffen zu überreden, aber versprechen kann ich euch nichts, sie ist sehr zurückhaltend. Wartet hier."

Die vier ließen sich auf Sessel am Kamin fallen und Hermine setzte sich auf Rons Schoss.

„Wenn ihr jetzt anfangt zu knutschen, geh ich zurück und hol Ginny her," drohte Harry.

Hermine lachte und Ron ließ sich zu einem sehr kindischen Zunge raus strecken hinreißen.

Hermine begann es bereits für Zeitverschwendung zu halten, dass sie überhaupt mit Nick gesprochen hatten, als dieser sich endlich wieder blicken ließ.

„Na endlich," murmelte Harry, der zunehmend genervter erschienen war.

„Die graue Dame, oder wie ihr sie genannt habt, Helena Ravenclaw hat sich bereit erklärt euch zu empfangen," sagte Nick, als die vier bei seinem Anblick aufsprangen und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Und wenn ich das hinzufügen darf, es war einige Überredungskunst meinerseits erforderlich, um sie davon zu überzeugen."

„Vielen Dank Nick," sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Ja Nick, das war echt spitze von dir," fügte auch Neville seinen Dank hinzu, während Ron und Harry zustimmend nickten.

„Nun ja, für meine jungen Freunde aus Gryffindor..." erwiderte Nick, ein wenig verlegen.

„Wo können wir sie treffen?" fragte Harry.

„Sie sagte, im Ravenclawturm und ihr solltet euch lieber beeilen, denn sie kann recht schnell ungeduldig werden."

„Noch mal Danke!" rief Harry über die Schulter, während sie bereits los eilten.

„Also ihr beiden könnt die anderen holen und Neville und ich machen uns auf den Weg in den Ravenclaw-Turm, in Ordnung?" meinte Harry.

„Soll mir recht sein," erwiderte Ron, „wir beeilen uns.

* * *

Harry und Neville liefen in Richtung des Ravenclawturms.

„Hoffentlich erweist sich das ganze nicht als totaler Reinfall," murmelte Neville.

„Immer ganz der Optimist, häh?" erwiderte Harry.

„Realist Harry, Realist."

„Was auch immer, ich glaub jedenfalls, dass sich das als Goldgrube erweisen wird."

„Ich dachte das Diadem wäre aus Silber gewesen?"

„Klugscheißer."

Neville lachte.

„Was sagen wir eigentlich? Fragen wir einfach ganz direkt nach dem Diadem?" fragte Harry.

„Das haben sicher schon hunderte von Schülern gemacht," wandte Neville ein, „wir müssen ihr schon einen guten Grund liefern, warum wir wissen wollen, was aus dem Diadem geworden ist."

„Aber wir können ihr doch nicht von den Horkruxen erzählen, oder?"

„Wir können sagen, dass es mit der Vernichtung Lord Voldemorts zu tun hat," schlug Neville vor.

„Ja, das könnte klappen. Vorausgesetzt sie interessiert sich überhaupt für unseren Krieg."

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig nervös. _Wir wollen mit einem _Geist_ reden_, erinnerte er sich selbst, _nichts was mich übermäßig nervös machen sollte._ Das Gefühl blieb trotzdem und verschwand auch nicht, als die beiden Jungen den Turm erreichten.

Helena Ravenclaw schwebte recht unscheinbar neben der Statue ihrer Mutter und die Schüler, die den Turm bevölkerten schenkten ihr nicht die geringste Beachtung. Neville und Harry verlangsamten ihre eigenen Schritte merklich, während sie auf die perlweiße Gestalt zugingen.

„Ihr seid die Gryffindors, die mich treffen wollten?" fragte sie.

„Ja," erwiderte Harry, „wir und noch ein paar andere."

„Sir Nickolas hat nicht gesagt, dass es so viele sind."

„Wenn Sie das stört, dann können auch nur wir drei uns unterhalten," versicherte Harry rasch.

Sie nickte, „Ja, ich denke das wäre mir lieber. Folgt mir."

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Statue, ehe sie die beiden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in ein Zimmer führte, dass wie ein Lesezimmer gestaltet war.

„Es wird heute kaum noch genutzt," sagte sie leise, „ein Jammer, wirklich."

Sie ließ ihren Blick versonnen durch das Zimmer schweifen, ehe sie sich wieder Harry und Neville zu wandte.

„Weshalb wolltet ihr mit mir reden?"

„Wir suchen nach etwas," begann Neville zögerlich, nachdem Harry ihm einen _rede du_ Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Ich wusste es," stieß die graue Dame hervor und wandte sich von ihnen ab, „aber Nickolas hat mir versichert ihr wärt nicht diese Sorte Schüler. Aber niemand fragt jemals nach mir außer um Informationen über dieses Diadem zu erhalten."

„Aber wir wollen es nicht für uns selbst," rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Wofür dann?" fragte sie, drehte sich aber noch nicht wieder zu ihnen.

„Wir glauben, dass es schon ein Schüler gefunden hat, vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren. Und wenn wir damit recht haben, dann hat er es für etwas schreckliches und schwarzmagisches missbraucht."

„Welcher Schüler glaubt ihr hat es gefunden?" fragte sie nun.

Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihnen und nun lag ein merkwürdig entsetzter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Er hieß damals noch Tom Marvolo Riddle," sagte Harry, „aber heute nennt er sich Lord Voldemort."

„Und ihr glaubt, dass Diadem hat ihm die Weisheit gegeben, das zu werden, was er heute ist?" fragte die graue Dame nun und das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde wenn möglich noch stärker.

„Nein. Wir denken etwas noch viel schrecklicheres," erwiderte Harry. „Wir denken, er hat es für ein schwarzmagisches Ritual gebraucht, das ihm Unsterblichkeit zusichern soll."

„Dieses schwarzmagische Ritual, redet ihr dabei von Horkruxen?"

„Ja."

Er sah keinen Sinn darin die Wahrheit vor ihr zu verbergen. Sie wandte sich wieder von den beiden ab.

„Bitte, wenn sie etwas wissen..."

„Ich habe Tom Riddle erzählt wo er das Diadem finden kann," flüsterte sie.

* * *

Eine gute Stunde später erzählten Harry und Neville die Geschichte der grauen Dame den sechs anderen die gebannt zuhörten.

„Also hat sie ihre eigene Mutter bestohlen, unglaublich," sagte Draco.

„Sagt der Typ der mit uns in Malfoy Manor eingebrochen ist," erinnerte Ron.

„Das war was anderes, der Zweck heiligt die Mittel und so..."

„Das hilft uns aber nicht so viel weiter, oder?" meinte Lucy, „ich meine ja, wir hatten recht, es ist das Diadem, aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo in diesem Schloss es sein könnte."

Die Worte hatten eine recht ernüchternde Wirkung auf die anderen, denn Hogwarts war immer noch verdammt groß und die Chance durch Zufall hier etwas zu finden waren recht gering.

„Trotzdem kann ich kaum erwarten, Snape auf die Nase zu binden das wir recht hatten," triumphierte Hermine.

„Und das sagt die, die von uns am skeptischsten war, dass es tatsächlich das Diadem ist," stichelte Ginny.

„Ich mochte nicht wie er mich angesehen hat, als er gefragt hat ob wir _immer noch_ glauben, dass es das Diadem ist," erwiderte Hermine, „ich werde nicht gerne wie ein dämliches Kind behandelt."

„Wurdest du in deinem Stolz verletzt?" stichelte Ginny weiter.

Hermine knuffte sie in die Seite.

„Na ja, vielleicht sollten wir unseren Triumph morgen genießen, ist doch schon recht spät," meinte nun Debbie, die soeben hinter vorgehaltener Hand gegähnt hatte.

„Scheint mir eine vernünftige Idee zu sein," stimmte Neville ihr sofort zu.

Doch der nächste Tag sollte andere Entwicklungen bringen, die den Horkrux vorerst aus ihren Köpfen vertreiben würde.

* * *

„Wurde aber auch Zeit," murmelte Sirius, als die Nachricht eintraf, dass Voldemort zurück in Großbritannien war, „er hat sich immerhin nach dem Treffen noch einen ganzen Tag hier rum getrieben."

„Also dann, Zeit für ein Treffen mit der norwegischen Regierung," sagte James und rieb sich gespielt enthusiastisch die Hände, „ich liebe politisch bedeutsame Unterredungen."

„Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, machen wir dich zum Zaubereiminister," versprach Sirius grinsend.

James verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Also dann, wünscht uns, dass das nicht so ein Desaster gibt wie in Frankreich, oder gibt es noch jemanden, der ne Freundin braucht?" fragte Sirius.

„Danke nein, wir sind alle versorgt," versicherte Bill.

„Schön. Also wenn wir in zwei Stunden nichts von uns hören lassen..."

„Ja, ja, schon klar, wir sind das dreißig mal durchgegangen," unterbrach Dora Sirius.

Einer von Remus speziellen Portschlüsseln würde sie unverzüglich in Christensens Konferenzraum bringen. Es war wahrscheinlich unhöflich ein Staatsoberhaupt unangekündigt zu besuchen, aber Höflichkeit gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die halfen einen Krieg zu gewinnen. Die beiden besten Freunde hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit, als sie den Portschlüssel berührten und waren außerdem mit Desillusionierungszaubern belegt, schließlich konnten sie die Reaktion der Norweger nicht vorhersagen.

Dank ihrer Erfahrung landeten sie ohne zu fallen und relativ leise. Und entgegen ihrer Erwartungen blieben sie für den Moment unbemerkt, da im Konferenzraum gerade offenbar eine hitzige Debatte stattfand, zwischen den gleichen, die auch bei dem Gespräch mit Voldemort und Lestrange gewesen wären.

„Aber alles was wir über die Arbeit des dunklen Lords und Lestranges wissen, passt nicht zum vorgehen," ereiferte sich gerade einer der Berater, „wenn sie es gewesen wären, dann hätten sie euch fünf umgebracht und sicher hätten sie ihre Plätze nicht wieder geräumt." Christensen wirkte, als hätte er seit mehreren Tagen nicht geschlafen, was vermutlich den Tatsachen entsprach.

„Was mir wirklich Sorgen macht, ist, dass wer auch immer es war, euer Verhalten so perfekt imitiert hat, das heißt es kann jederzeit wieder passieren," sagte Christensen nun.

„Und wenn das alles gar nichts mit den Briten zu tun hat, vielleicht ist es einfach nur Spionage."

„Und warum sollte jemand anderes ein Interesse daran haben?"

„Zeit ihre Fragen zu beantworten, oder?" wisperte James.

„Ich mach den Schild, du hebst die Desillusionierungszauber auf," zischte Sirius zurück.

Wenig überraschend waren gezogene Zauberstäbe und verblüfftes Starren die Reaktion auf das plötzliche Erscheinen der beiden.

„Was zur...?" stammelte Christensen.

„Minister, gehen sie in Deckung," sagte ein Mitglied der Leibwache, „und ihr beide, wer auch immer ihr seid, löst den Schild und Zauberstäbe auf den Boden."

„Eher nicht," erwiderte Sirius.

James warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, „Ich rede, erinnerst du dich?"

„Wer zur Hölle sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" fragte Christensen gereizt.

„Er ist Sirius Black und ich bin James Potter," erwiderte James „und wir wollen mit ihnen reden."

Schweigen.

Dann, „Woher wissen wir, dass Sie die sind die Sie zu sein vorgeben?"

„Sie können meinetwegen einen Bluttest machen, besorgen Sie uns zwei Phiolen, oder so was," erwiderte James.

Christensen nickte jemandem zu, der daraufhin zwei Glasphiolen beschwor.

„Accio!" sagte James und fing die beiden Gefäße auf.

Sirius hielt ihm seine Hand hin in die James einen schmalen Schnitt machte, aus dem Blut in die Phiole tropfte. Dann heilte er den Schnitt und ließ das Gefäß zurück auf de Tisch schweben, ehe er die Prozedur an seiner eigenen Hand wiederholte. Einer der Norweger hatte indessen bereits Sirius Blut getestet und überprüfte nun auch James.

„Sie sind es tatsächlich," sagte er.

Einer der Auroren stieß einen beeindruckten Pfiff aus.

„Sieht aus als hätten wir Fans," konnte Sirius sich nicht verkneifen.

„Sie beide sind Legenden."

„Ich dachte nur Tote können zu Legenden werden," meinte James, „aber wir beide sind noch sehr lebendig."

Christensen war inzwischen aufgestanden und blieb unschlüssig stehen, offenbar nicht sicher, ob er die Hand durch den Schild strecken konnte.

„Lassen Sie's lieber," empfahl Sirius, „aber wenn ihre Leute die Zauberstäbe endlich wegstecken, dann heb ich den Schild auf."

Christensen machte eine Geste auf die hin tatsächlich alle Zauberstäbe verschwanden. Sirius senkte den Schild und der Minister reichte erst James und dann Sirius die Hand.

„Ich kann gar nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, wie sehr es mich ehrt, ihnen beiden persönlich zu begegnen."

„Tja, genau genommen sind Sie uns schon zuvor begegnet," sagte James.

Christensen schaute verwirrt.

„Die hohe Kunst der Spionage," erklärte James, „aber wie Sie selbst gesagt haben, wer kann uns schon verdenken, dass wir so misstrauisch sind."

„Sie haben also meine Leute außer Gefecht gesetzt und ihre Plätze eingenommen?" Empörung mischte sich in die Stimme.

„Es tut uns Leid, dass wir diese Maßnahmen ergreifen mussten, aber wir mussten zuerst einschätzen können, wie sie mit der gegebenen Lage umgehen und ob sie sich einschüchtern lassen. Zu unserer Erleichterung scheint das nicht der Fall zu sein."

Christensen schien unsicher, was er sagen sollte.

„Lieber Rebellen als Todesser," murmelte der Berater, der Sirius schon zuvor höchst sympathisch gewesen war.

„Da ist was Wahres dran," sagte Christensen. Er seufzte müde, „wenigstens müssen wir uns darüber keinen Kopf mehr zerbrechen. Also, worüber wollen Sie reden."

„Über Voldemort, seine Forderungen und wie Sie planen darauf zu reagieren," erwiderte James.

„Ich schätze, das wird ein längeres Gespräch," meinte Christensen, „also setzen Sie sich."

James und Sirius kamen der Aufforderung nach und auch die Berater setzten sich hin, während die Auroren der Leibwache pflichtbewusst stehen blieben. Dann stutzte Christensen allerdings erneut, „Es wurden fünf meiner Leute während der Gespräche ersetzt."

„Wir arbeiten nicht alleine," erwiderte James.

Christensen nickte, „vermutlich keine dumme Vorgehensweise."

„In dem Krieg, den wir führen, kostet jede Dummheit Menschenleben," erwiderte James, „und ich habe zu viele Dummheiten gemacht, als dass ich es bewusst auf mehr ankommen lassen würde."

Klar, wie Voldemort ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er nicht in der Position ist zu drohen, dachte Sirius, das war sicher keine bewusste Dummheit. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete die Norweger. Das war, womit er in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Zeit verbracht hatte, aber es konnte nie schaden, sein Gegenüber zu beobachten um ihn später einschätzen zu können.

James und Christensen sprachen indessen erneut über Voldemorts Forderungen. Voldemort verlangte, dass die norwegische Bevölkerung auf ihren Blutstatus hin kontrolliert wurde, jeder sollte eine Art Ausweis darüber haben. Außerdem sollte Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern, die ein Muggel-Elternteil hatten, der Schulbesuch verwehrt werden. Und von da an sollten die Rechte dieser Leute immer weiter eingeschränkt werden.

„Ich nehme an, dass er plant auch hier irgendwann jemanden einzusetzen, der ihm aus freien Stücken folgt," sagte James gerade, „das sind nur die Vorbereitungen, die es ihm später leichter machen sollen, die Bevölkerung zu sortieren und die die ihm nicht gefallen zu töten."

„Er hat uns eine Woche gegeben, um auf die Forderungen einzugehen, das ist nicht viel Zeit."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte James, „das Problem ist, dass sobald Sie nein sagen, Voldemort Sie selbst umbringt oder Sie umbringen lässt."

„Was schlagen Sie vor Mr. Potter?"

Sirius hörte James leise seufzen, „Etwas das zu tun ich selbst wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage wäre, gehen Sie auf die Forderungen ein."

„Was?" fragte einer der Berater entsetzt.

„Uns hilft es nicht, wenn an der Spitze dieses Staates jemand sitzt, der Voldemort gehorcht wie ein Schoßhund," erklärte James, „ihre Aufgabe ist jetzt, ihre Bevölkerung zu schützen und das können Sie nur, wenn Sie am Leben sind."

„Können Sie ihn nicht ein wenig beschäftigen?" fragte jemand.

Sirius stieß ein spöttisches schnauben aus, woraufhin sich alle Blicke auf ihn richteten.

„Wir haben nicht die Mittel Voldemort zu beschäftigen," sagte James.

„Anders ausgedrückt," sagte Sirius mit harter eindringlicher Stimme, „unsere Leute verrecken in diesem Krieg einer nach dem anderen."

Das Schweigen, das für einen Moment auf diese Worte folgte war drückend.

„Ich habe bereits etwas ähnliches gedacht wie Sie Mr. Potter," nahm Christensen den Faden schließlich wieder auf, „uns bleiben im Grunde keine Optionen. Aber was machen wir dann mit unseren Leuten? Und den Muggeln? Wir haben auch eine Pflicht gegenüber der Muggelbevölkerung."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte Ihnen sagen, die Zeit die ihnen das geben wird, wird uns reichen Voldemort zu besiegen, aber dieser Krieg dauert länger an, als man es je für möglich gehalten hätte und die Wahrheit ist, niemand kann sagen, wie lange er noch dauern wird."

Nicht wenn ein Teenager der Einzige ist, der die Macht hat ihn zu beenden. Aber diese Worte lagen nur zwischen James und Sirius in der Luft und gehörten eigentlich überhaupt nicht in diesen Raum.

„Aber wie schütze ich dann meine Bevölkerung? Evakuieren?" James nickte, „zumindest diejenigen, die Voldemort direkt bedroht, Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter. Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie Auroren haben, viele davon."

„Wie viele haben Sie?"

„Mehr Tote als Lebendige," sagte James leise.

„Wie viele?"

„Vierzehn," erwiderte James, „und wir haben den Rest des Phönixordens. Wir versuchen aus den Leuten gute Kämpfer zu machen, aber es sterben noch immer viel zu viele."

„Das heißt, Sie könnten Unterstützung gebrauchen," stellte Christensen fest.

James nickte, „Ja, das könnten wir tatsächlich."

„Dann möchte ich ihnen meine Unterstützung anbieten Mr. Potter, ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, das meine Auroren ihnen zur Verfügung stehen, wenn Sie sie brauchen."

In diesem Moment brach ein Patronus in den Raum.

„Voldemort weiß, dass ihr da seid, verschwindet aus dem Hotel!"

James und Sirius tauschten einen Blick, „Fuck!"

* * *

„Todesser! Verschwindet aus dem Hotel!" Ach wirklich, dachte Bill, der sich mit dem Rücken an eine Wand presste und den Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt, während James Patronus sich wieder auflöste. Dora und Charlie waren neben ihm.

„Die Nachricht kommt ein kleines bisschen spät," flüsterte Charlie.

Dora behielt indes den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand im Auge, der ihr verriet, dass die Todesser noch immer nicht näher kamen.

„Worauf warten die?" wisperte sie nervös.

„Verstärkung?" schlug Bill vor.

„Dann sollten wir lieber jetzt mit ihnen kämpfen, als wenn sie dreimal so viele sind wie wir," sagte Charlie.

Bill späte um die Ecke „Sie sind noch immer hinter dem Blumenkübel," sagte Dora.

Er konnte ihn sehen und sie ihn offenbar auch, denn ein Fluch schoss auf seinen Kopf zu, er zog ihn zurück und ein Stück Wand splitterte stattdessen unter dem Aufprall.

„Es gibt in diesem beschissenen Korridor so gut wie keine Deckung," sagte er, „höchstens die Zimmereingänge."

„Dann sollten wir die besser nutzen," sagte Charlie, „und zwar jetzt. Mit vier von den Bastarden werden wir fertig, aber wenn das gleich acht oder neun sind..."

„Ich frag mich nur, wieso die auf einmal Remus Portschlüssel blocken können," sagte Dora leise.

„Ist doch scheiß egal," sagte Charlie, „wichtig ist, dass wir es aus diesem Hotel raus schaffen, idealerweise lebendig."

„Okay," flüsterte Bill, „sorgen wir erstmal dafür, dass die Arschlöcher keine Deckung mehr haben."

Er lugte um die Ecke, zielte _Reductio._ Einer der übergroßen Blumenkübel vor den Fahrstühlen splitterte unter dem Fluch. Charlie war direkt hinter ihm, bereit seinen Platz einzunehmen.

„Okay, der Eingang zu Zimmer 314," flüsterte sein Bruder.

Bill nickte, dann sprintete er los, während Charlie und Dora die Todesser mit Flüchen eindeckten, bis er sich gegen den Türrahmen pressen konnte und für den Moment vor Flüchen geschützt war. Die Todesser duckten sich jetzt hinter den zweiten Kübel, aber auch der fiel schnell einem Fluch zum Opfer.

Charlie schob jetzt Dora vor sich, offenbar wollte er, dass sie als nächstes die Position wechselte. Bill machte sich bereit, die Todesser abzulenken. Fluch um Fluch feuerte er in Richtung der Todesser, während Dora zusätzlich durch einen Schild geschützt zu einem Türrahmen seinem schräg gegenüber rannte. Er bedeutete Charlie noch zu warten, er und Dora befanden sich in guter Position, es sollte möglich sein, die Todesser auszuschalten. Gleiches bedeutete er Dora, die zustimmend nickte.

Sein erster Schocker prallte an einer Schildwand ab. Sein folgender Todesfluch verfehlte einen um Haaresbreite, dem es irgendwie gelang auszuweichen. Dafür traf Dora. Das war's ihr Bastarde, dachte Bill. Sie waren jetzt gleichstark. Einer der Todesser zielte auf die Decke und Bill begriff den Zweck dieser Aktion erst, als es bereits zu spät war. Die Decke explodierte. Betonbrocken stürzten hinab und ohne die Zeit sich um seine Deckung zu sorgen hechtete Bill nach vorne um den tödlichen Steinen zu entgehen. Ein Brocken streifte seine Schulter, ein weiterer kleinerer seine Schläfe.

„Protego!" schrie er in einem eher schwachen Versuch, sich selbst vor Steinen und Flüchen zu schützen. Er stürzte und dann wurde sein rechtes Bein unter weiteren Brocken begraben. Er schrie vor Schmerz, als sein Bein zerquetscht wurde.

* * *

Charlie beobachtete entsetzt, wie die Decke zu Boden stürzte und den Hotelflur teilte, mit ihm auf der einen und Bill und Dora auf der anderen Seite. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie auf der anderen Seite waren und nicht irgendwo unter dem Schutt. Er hustete, als er Staub atmete und wirkte dann schnell einen Kopfblasenzauber, der ihn zumindest vor dieser eher unangenehmen Einwirkung schützte. Dann betrachtete er den Geröllberg und überlegte, wie er am geschicktesten auf die andere Seite kam. Ihm blieb kaum etwas übrig, als von oben nach unten zu arbeite, denn sonst würden die Steine unweigerlich nachrutschen, was üble Folgen haben könnte.

Er fluchte leise, das würde ewig dauern. Er hörte gequälte Schreie auf der anderen Seite und war sich sicher, dass es die Stimme seines Bruders war. Aber wenn der schreien konnte, dann bedeutete das immerhin, das er lebte. Er hörte Dora „Avada Kedavra!" rufen aber nichts verriet ob ihr Fluch traf. Er ließ Steine von oben verschwinden und fragte sich, ob bei der Explosion Muggel in der obern Etage verletzt worden waren.

Er konnte die Stimme seines Bruders nicht mehr hören und die Angst um das, was auch immer mit ihm geschah spornte ihn an schneller zu arbeite. Er ließ weitere Brocken verschwinden.

„Bill, bist du okay?" das war Sirius Stimme und er atmete erleichtert aus, aber verdammt, die beiden hatten sich viel Zeit gelassen.

„Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn kein verfluchter Betonblock auf meinem Bein läge!"

„Charlie!" schrie nun James Stimme.

„Ja," schrie er zurück.

„Bist du okay?"

„Ja, alles bestens. Ihr?"

„Todesser sind erledigt, bis auf einer, der geflohen ist" erwiderte James, „bis auf Bill unverletzt. Wir müssen dich irgendwie hier rüber kriegen, damit wir raus können."

„Ja. Ich versuche..." etwas traf ihn in den Rücken und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Charlies Stimme klang nur dumpf durch die Steinberge, „ja. Ich versuche..."

Und plötzlich herrschte Stille. „Charlie?"

Dann der unverkennbare Knall einer Apparation.

„Charlie!" brüllte James, obwohl ihm bewusst war, das es sinnlos war. Bill, dessen zerquetschtes Bein sich weigerte ihn zu tragen war leichenblass geworden und starrte auf den Schuttberg. Auch Dora und Sirius stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Fuck," murmelte James.

„Wie ist der Bastard da hin gekommen?" fragte Dora, „der Gang ist eine verdammte Sackgasse.

„Portschlüssel, oder appaiert," meinte Sirius.

„Aber wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit..." begann Bill.

„Es gibt nicht so viele Möglichkeiten," sagte James leise, „kommt schon. Verschwinden wir, bevor noch mehr von den Bastarden auftauchen. Er konnte disapparieren, oder? Dann hat er die Sperre wahrscheinlich inzwischen gelöst."

Sirius packte Bill und zog ihn hoch. Er wirkte wie gelähmt und starrte noch immer voller entsetzen auf den Schuttwall.

„Alle bereit?" fragte Sirius. Dora und James nickten.

„Nein! Wir müssen wenigstens nachsehen..."

„Er ist fort Bill," sagte Sirius mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme, „wir können jetzt nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Trotz des verletzten Beins schienen sich in Bill auf einmal ungeahnte Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren und wütend stieß er Sirius von sich.

„Das ist eure Schuld! Wenn ihr schneller hier gewesen wärt, dann...dann..."

Ein trockenes Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle und nun erlaubte er Sirius doch wieder ihn zu stützen, ehe er stürzen konnte. James hörte Schritte vom Treppenaufgang. Es konnten genauso gut Hotelpersonal oder Muggelrettungskräfte sein, wie Todesser, aber sie hatten für keine dieser Gruppen Zeit.

„Sirius, bring Bill ins Krankenhaus und dann komm nach Hause. Und jetzt endlich weg," befahl er mit härterer Stimme als er beabsichtig hatte.

Dann disapparierte er. Als er in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer landete und sich eine Menge Gesichter in seine Richtung drehte, wünschte er sich, er könnte nur dieses eine Mal sein Haus ganz für sich haben. Dora landete ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer und wurde von einem erleichterte Remus in die Arme geschlossen. Auch Lily eilte jetzt auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. Aber da waren auch noch die Gesichter von Sarah und Alice. Und von Arthur, Molly, Fleur und Sam.

„Wo ist Sirius?" fragte Sarah, die als erstes ihre Stimme zu finden schien.

„Er kommt gleich," sagte James mit belegter Stimme.

„Also ist alles gut gelaufen?" fragte Sam, „meine Warnung kam rechtzeitig?"

Er schüttele den Kopf, „Sie haben Charlie."

* * *

AN: Oh, was hab ich da nur angestellt. Armer Charlie. Ich bin sicher, ihr alle habt was zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen, also, worauf wartet ihr?

Bis demnächs

Sanny


	35. Kapitel 34 In Liebe und Krieg

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 34

In Liebe und Krieg

* * *

Sie hörte die Worte und konnte sie nicht glauben. Es war unmöglich, sie durften ihn nicht haben, nicht Charlie. Taubheit umhüllte Herz und Seele, ehe der Schmerz sie erreichen konnte, während ihr Hirn analysierte, was mit Charlie passieren würde. Folter, Verhöre, Tod. Tod, Charlie würde sterben.

Die Taubheit, bewahrte sie davor, den Schmerz zu fühlen, aber der würde später kommen, auch das war ihrem Hirn klar. Doch noch musste der Schmerz warten, während ihr Hirn begann über Optionen nach zu Sinnen.

Das Hauptziel war Voldemorts Vernichtung und für Voldemorts Vernichtung brauchten sie den Ring. Voldemort bewahrte den Ring vermutlich selbst auf, also war sie die einzige die den Ring finden und stehlen konnte. Das bedeutete, dass sie jetzt schnell sein musste. Erst der Ring, dann Charlie. Und beides um jeden Preis. Wenn sie Charlie nicht retten konnte, dann würde sie selbst sterben. Entweder durch Hand eines Todessers oder an dem Schmerz. Denn Charlie war der eine Mensch ohne den sie nicht leben konnte. Ohne den sie nicht leben _wollte_.

* * *

Charlie hatte Askaban bereits von innen gesehen. Und das hier war nicht Askaban, dessen war er sich sicher. _Frank ist auch nicht in Askaban gestorben_, erinnerte er sich. Nun, offensichtlich wurde einem eine Sonderbehandlung zu Teil, wenn man auf der Kopfgeldliste stand. Waren die anderen auch hier? Wenn Sirius oder James redeten, war der Orden geliefert. Und wo zur Hölle war der Todesser her gekommen, der ihn von hinten angegriffen hatte?

Fragen über Fragen die in seinem Kopf durcheinander wirbelten. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Es dauerte Stunden, bis ein Schockzauber von selbst aufhörte zu wirken und es musste ein Schockzauber gewesen sein. Warum hatten sie nicht schon längst angefangen ihn zu foltern? _Was weiß ich_? Standorte, das Gefängnis, die Zentrale, das Krankenhaus, die Orte, an die man die Eltern der Muggelgeborenen evakuiert hatte. Das irgendwas besonderes mit Harry war, aber das wusste im Grunde jeder.

_Sam_. Seine Sam, die sterben würde, wenn er redete. Deren schlimmster Albtraum gerade wahr wurde. James hatte erwähnt, dass sie Norwegen für eine beschissene Idee gehalten hatte. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er dabei sein würde. Wenn sie nicht wusste, dass er dabei gewesen war, dann wusste sie vielleicht auch nicht, dass er hier war. Er flehte, dass es so war und er flehte, dass er sterben würde, ehe sie es erfuhr, denn dann hatte sie auch keine Chance irgendetwas dummes und selbstmörderisches zu tun um ihn zu retten.

Er wünschte nur, er könnte ihr noch mal sagen, dass er sie liebte. Er dachte an das letzte Gespräch mit ihr, vor dem Fuchsbau, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollte. Und jetzt war es doch er selbst, der sterben würde und nicht sie, obwohl er überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie in viel größerer Gefahr schwebte. Aber ihm war es auf diese Weise ohnehin lieber. Die Zeit bis sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete kam ihm wie Stunden vor. Aber wie verlässlich war das eigene Zeitgefühl, wenn man im Dunkeln saß und auf den Tod wartete, der nicht kommen würde. Nicht vor der Folter.

„Ein Weasley also," erklang die kalte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, während Charlie geblendet von Fackellicht die Augen zusammenpresste „von euch gibt es sowieso zu viele."

„Dann töte mich doch, worauf wartest du?" fragte Charlie.

„Na na na, nicht so schnell," erwiderte Malfoy deutlich amüsiert.

Charlies Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Licht und er konnte ein Grinsen in Malfoys Gesicht ausmachen. Der erste Fluch war der Cruciatusfluch. Feuer fraß sich durch seine Adern, verbrannte sein Inneres. Seine Haut wurde von glühenden Klingen durchbohrt.

„Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack," zischte Malfoy, als er den Fluch viel viel später von ihm nahm.

Charlie fühlte sich benommen und bereit in Bewusstlosigkeit ab zu driften, aber das würde Malfoy nicht zu lassen, der ihn jetzt mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs an die Wand pinnte.

„Weißt du Weasley, du hast doch schon um den Tod gebeten, nicht wahr? Du kannst sterben, jetzt gleich, wenn du mir nur vorher sagst, was es für mich wichtiges zu wissen gibt."

„Niemals," wisperte er.

„Crucio!"

Das Feuer schien noch heißer zu werden, wie konnte er überhaupt noch Leben, wo es ihn von innen verbrannte. Er müsste schon längst tot sein. Als Malfoy den Fluch das nächste Mal aufhob, blieb das Feuer. Vielleicht kühlte es ein wenig ab, aber es ging nicht mehr weg.

„Weißt du Weasley, du wirst den Rest deines Lebens mit unerträglichen Schmerzen verbringen, willst du den Rest deines Lebens da nicht kurz halten."

Aber nicht indem ich alles verrate an das ich glaube, dachte er, und jeden den ich Liebe. Er hätte diese Worte Malfoy gerne entgegen gespuckt, aber er wagte nicht seinen Mund zu öffnen. Wer wusste schon, was herauskommen würde, wenn er es tat.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte der Plan vorgesehen, dass Lucy nach dem Frühstück zu Severus gehen sollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie dringend ein Horkrux-Sucher-Treffen brauchten. Der Plan erübrigte sich allerdings, als die acht Schüler vor der großen Halle auf Sirius stießen.

„Na, da können wir uns den Umweg über Snape ja sparen," stellte Harry zufrieden fest.

„Ich finde wir können ihn auch ganz außen vor lassen," meinte Hermine, „er wollte uns schließlich nicht glauben."

Ron lachte und kniff sie in die Seite.

„Und wer war das doch gleich, der uns nicht glauben wollte, dass wir Helena Ravenclaw getroffen haben?" überlegte er und rieb sich dabei nachdenklich die Nase.

Hermine setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als Sirius sich zu ihnen umwandte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte jedem von ihnen, dass er keine Guten Nachrichten brachte. Und das wiederum konnte nur eins bedeuten, jemand war tot. Draco spürte, wie Anspannung sich in der gesamten Gruppe breit machte. Abgesehen von ihm und Debbie hatte jeder von ihnen Familienmitglieder, die sich ständig in höchste Gefahr begaben. Gut, seine Eltern brachten sich vielleicht auch in Gefahr, aber falls sie sterben sollten, hatten sie kaum etwas besseres verdient.

„Warum ist Sirius hier?" murmelte Lucy, „sonst ist es meistens Dad..."

Er beobachtete, wie Lucy den Blick ihres Bruders suchte, der schon die ganze Zeit den Arm um Ginny geschlungen hatte.

„Wenn es um Mum oder Dad ginge, wäre Sirius nicht hier sondern würde den Todesser der es war persönlich umbringen."

Und das verstand Potter unter beruhigend?

„Vielleicht geht es nicht um einen von uns," meinte Hermine.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich," stimmte Ron ihr zu, „es ist ja immer irgendein Auror, der die Nachrichten überbringt."

Die Anspannung blieb trotzdem, während sie sich ihren Weg durch die Eingangshalle bahnten. Sie erreichten Sirius, der Hermine mit einem schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn begrüßte. Dann holte er tief Luft, „Ron, Ginny, eure Eltern wollen mit euch reden, sie warten in McGonagalls Büro auf euch."

Er beobachtete Ron, dessen Gesicht schneeweiß geworden war, der erst seine Schwester und dann seine Freundin stumm ansah. Dann nickte er Sirius kurz und abgehackt zu, ehe er sich zusammen mit Hermine und gefolgt von Ginny und Harry auf den Weg machte. Harry wisperte irgendwas in Ginnys Ohr und Draco hoffte, dass es dieses Mal tatsächlich etwas beruhigendes war. Sie alle sahen ihnen nach.

„Ich hasse das," murmelte Sirius.

Die vier verbliebenen Teenager wandten ihren Blick wieder ihm zu.

„Wer?" fragte Lucy schließlich leise.

„Charlie. Gefangen, wir glauben nicht, dass er schon tot ist."

„Wenn es Charlie ist dann... Sam wird ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen, oder?" fragte Draco.

Sirius stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus, „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Sam vor hat, sie ist verschwunden und wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer wohin und was sie jetzt plant."

Das klang überhaupt nicht nach Sam, einfach untertauchen und alle anderen außen vor lassen. Sam plante, mit kalter Logik und dem großen Ziel im Auge. Er hatte sie nie anders gekannt. Aber dann wiederum war Liebe kein logisches Gefühl, oder? Und sie liebte Charlie.

„Ich muss die Zwillinge suchen," sagte Sirius und ließ die vier in der Eingangshalle stehen. Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, ehe Lucy „Und was jetzt?" fragte.

„Was schon," erwiderte Neville, „wir warten bis sie wieder kommen und dann sind wir für sie da. So wie ihr für Debbie und mich da wart."

Debbie nickte, „Was anderes können wir sowieso nicht machen, aber es hilft mehr, als ihr damals wahrscheinlich gedacht habt, glaubt mir," sie lächelte schwach.

„Sollen wir vor dem Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro warten?" fragte Neville.

„Nein, lass uns erstmal zum Unterricht gehen, ich denke die Weasleys werden erst mal eine Weile unter sich bleiben wollen," sagte Debbie.

Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung, doch Draco machte keine Anstalten ihnen zu folgen, was wiederum Lucy bewog stehen zu bleiben.

„Was ist?" fragte sie.

„Haltet mich jetzt nicht für ein totales Arschloch ohne Mitgefühl, aber wir müssen Sirius trotzdem erzählen, dass wir wissen, dass es das Diadem ist."

„Da hab ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht," sagte Neville, „machst du das?"

Draco nickte.

„Ich warte mit dir auf ihn," bot Lucy an und er nickte ihr dankbar zu.

„Okay, also wir sehen uns dann später," verabschiedete Neville sich.

„Gut, dass du daran gedacht hast," meinte Lucy, nachdem Neville und Debbie verschwunden waren.

Sie behielten beide den Eingang zur großen Halle im Auge, aus der schließlich die blassen Zwillinge gefolgt von Sirius traten. Aus der Entfernung fiel Draco auf, wie müde er aus sah. Das war zuvor durch den düsteren Gesichtsausdruck überdeckt worden. Auch Lucy schien das aufgefallen zu sein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch zu Severus gehen," murmelte sie, „Sirius sieht nämlich aus als würde er umkippen, wenn er nicht demnächst ein Bett zu sehen bekommt."

Doch in diesem Moment entdeckte Sirius, dass die zwei noch immer dort standen und lief mit schnellen Schritten zu ihnen.

„Ich nehme an ihr wartet auf mich?" fragte er. Sie nickten.

„Also, was gibt's?"

„Wir wissen was der Horkrux in Hogwarts ist," erklärte Draco unverzüglich mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Was?"

„Es ist Ravenclaws Diadem."

„Ich hab schon gehört, dass ihr das glaubt, und jetzt habt ihr also einen Beweis?" fragte er.

„Harry und Neville haben gestern mit ihrer Tochter geredet, sie lebt als Geist hier im Schloss. Kurz gesagt, sie wusste, wo das Diadem ist und hat es vor fünfzig Jahren Tom Riddle gesagt," berichtete Draco mit immer noch leiser Stimme.

„Na das ist doch mal was," murmelte Sirius, „aber ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr wisst wo sich das blöde Ding befindet, oder?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen," meinte Sirius, „trotzdem, gut gemacht."

„War zum Großteil Harrys, Nevilles und Rons Verdienst," meinte Lucy, „aber Draco war der einzige, der jetzt gerade noch daran denken konnte, dass ihr die Informationen trotzdem kriegen müsst."

Sirius nickte, „Danke. Ich werd die anderen informieren. Aber erstmal muss ich ins Bett, ich bin todmüde und hab seit fast zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen."

Er klopfte Draco auf die Schulter, eine fast väterliche Geste, die den Teenager mit Stolz erfüllte und konnte es sich dann offensichtlich nicht verkneifen, Lucys Haare zu zerwuscheln.

„Hey, ich bin nicht mehr fünf," maulte sie.

Er grinste leicht, „Für mich wirst du immer fünf bleiben, Prinzessin," erwiderte er.

Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich endlich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

Ron war dankbar, für Hermines Hand, die warm und lebendig in seiner kalten, tauben lag. Er konnte Harrys leise gemurmelte beruhigende Worte hinter sich hören, die dieser Ginny ins Ohr flüsterte und sie davon abhalten sollten, sich bereits jetzt vollkommen in Tränen aufzulösen.

Hermine sagte nichts. Aber sie war dich neben ihm und zeigte ihm durch den leicht verstärkten Druck ihrer Hand, dass sie für ihn da war und auch immer da sein würde. Sie war auch bei ihm gewesen als Percy starb und in den Stunden danach. Sie war immer da gewesen, wenn er sie gebraucht hatte. Jetzt verlor er also noch einen Bruder. War es Bill oder Charlie?

Die roten verquollenen Augen seiner Mutter waren das erste was er sah, als er das Büro betrat. Auch sein Vater hatte geweint. Und Bill saß hinter ihnen mit steinerner Miene. Also Charlie. Er löste seine Hand wortlos aus Hermines, gab ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, wie dankbar er für ihre Anwesenheit war und trat dann zu seiner Mutter um sie in den Arm zu schließen.

Ginny, der jetzt endgültig Tränen in Sturzbächen über das Gesicht liefen löste sich ebenfalls von Harry und umarmte erst ihren Dad und dann Bill. Und schließlich lagen sie sich alle fünf in den armen und weinten. Sogar Bill, den Ron noch nie hatte weinen sehen. Die Zwillinge waren nur ein paar Minuten später da und sobald sie Bill sahen, wussten auch sie, dass es Charlie getroffen hatte.

Ron hätte später nicht sagen können, wie lang sie alle einander einfach in den Armen gelegen hatten. Hermine, Harry und Angelina hatten sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten. Aber sobald die Tränen der Weasleys soweit getrocknet waren, dass die vier jüngsten fragen konnten, was geschehen war, war Ron froh Hermine auf seinem Schoß zu haben und seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter lehnen zu können. Auch in ihren Augen konnte er Tränen glitzern sehen und es war gut zu wissen, dass noch andere Menschen um Charlie trauerten.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Fred schließlich.

„Wir waren in Norwegen," begann Bill zu erzählen, „Charlie, Dora, James, Sirius und ich. Eigentlich hätte Voldemort gar nicht wissen sollen, dass wir da waren, aber irgendwie, keine Ahnung wie, hat er es wohl doch erfahren. Dora, Charlie und ich waren allein im Hotel, als die Todesser kamen, sie haben die Decke gesprengt und Charlie dadurch von mir und Dora abgeschnitten, James und Sirius sind aufgetaucht, wir haben alle bis auf einen erledigt, der abgehauen ist. Er muss die Appariersperre gelöst und dann Charlie von Hinten angegriffen haben. Er ist jetzt entweder in Askaban oder in Voldemorts Hauptquartier."

Ron hörte, wie schwer es Bill fiel, seine Stimme während des kurzen Berichts ruhig zu halten.

„Es hätte jeden von uns treffen können," wisperte er jetzt, „warum konnte ich es nicht sein?"

Ron glaubte nicht, dass er gewollt hatte, dass die anderen den letzten Teil hörten. Er hatte sich abgewandt und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sein Dad stand auf, ging zu ihm und legte den Arm um seine Schulter. Ron selbst spürte Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Hermines Hand lag auf seiner Wange und ihr Daumen wischte die Tränen weg, immer und immer wieder. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie Bill sich jetzt fühlte. Kannte die Schuld die sein Bruder jetzt fühlte, auch wenn jeder ihm immer und immer wieder versichern würde, dass es nicht seine war. Und das war es auch nicht, aber Ron wusste auch, dass es Jahre dauern konnte, das zu verstehen.

„Gibt es gar keine Möglichkeit ihn da raus zu holen?" flüsterte George schließlich.

Arthur hatte sich inzwischen wieder von Bill abgewandt, der den Trost seines Vaters in diesem Moment offenbar nicht wollte, und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Vielleicht wäre es mit enormem Aufwand möglich, dort einzudringen und Charlie raus zu holen," sagte er, „aber andere würden sterben und wir haben ohnehin keine Garantie, das Charlie überhaupt..." seine Stimme brach.

Molly schluchzte erneut laut auf. Ron meinte erneut Bills Stimme zu hören, die wisperte: „Warum konnte ich es nicht sein?"

* * *

Lucy und Draco wollten sich gerade trennen um den Weg zu ihrem jeweiligen Klassenraum einzuschlagen, als Sirius sie einholte. Er war leicht außer Atem, doch ein triumphierendes Grinsen erhellte jetzt sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß wo es ist!"

„Was?" echoten die beiden Teenager einstimmig. Er nickte, „Kommt mit."

Sie tauschten einen Blick und beeilten sich dann seinen schnellen Schritten zu folgen. Die Gänge hatten sich merklich geleert, jetzt wo die meisten bereits in ihren Klassenräumen waren und nur noch vereinzelte sich beeilen mussten um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Eine Gruppe ehemaliger Schüler, die Hogwarts aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht verlassen hatte, warf dem Trio einen überraschten Blick zu, als sie an ihnen vorbei hetzten.

„Willst du uns vielleicht verraten, woher du auf einmal weißt, wo das Diadem ist?" fragte Lucy.

Sie musste fast rennen um mit Sirius schnellen Schritten mithalten zu können. Draco, der ihn sogar um ein paar Zentimeter überragte hatte da weniger Probleme.

„Sicher. Also, wir, das heißt dein Dad, Remus, Peter und ich, haben da mal diesen Streich gespielt."

„Häh?"

„Lass mich weiter erzählen. Wir haben zu Halloween die Büste eines Hexenmeister verzaubert und durchs Schloss fliegen lassen, hat einigen Erstklässlern einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt. McGonagall fand es allerdings wenig amüsant, dass wir dieses kleine Spiel auch Nachts fortgesetzt haben und plötzlich hat McGonagall uns durch das Schloss gejagt und wir mussten uns und unseren lieben Hexenmeister verstecken. Unser Glück, dass wir am Raum der Wünsche vorbei kamen. Wir haben also einen Ort gewünscht, an dem wir etwas verstecken konnten. Offenbar waren wir nicht die ersten mit dieser brillanten Idee, denn der Raum der sich für uns öffnete, war quasi ein Labyrinth aus verbotenen Gegenständen. Wir haben einen schönen Platz für unseren Hexenmeister gesucht, direkt neben einer Feenpuppe oder so was in der Art. Und diese Puppe trug jedenfalls..."

„Ein Diadem," beendete Draco den Satz.

„Ja, genau."

Sie hatten inzwischen den siebten Stock erreicht und Sirius begann vor der Tür des Raums auf und ab zu gehen. Die Tür erschien und er zog sie schwungvoll auf. Der Anblick der sich ihnen Bot war durchaus beeindruckend und in Lucy kam das elfjährige Mädchen wieder zum Vorschein, das sehr viel für Streiche übrig hatte und soeben sein persönliches Paradies entdeckte. Draco lachte.

„Was?" fragte sie.

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck, wie ein Kind, dass man mit einem riesigen Beutel Galleonen alleine in den Honigtopf gehen lässt."

Auch Sirius grinste, „Tja, bei dir haben James, Remus und ich ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Also ich weiß nicht mehr wo genau wir unseren Hexenmeister stehen gelassen haben. Fangen wir einfach an zu suchen, verlauft euch nicht. Und nimm nicht zu viel Zeug mit raus Lucy."

Sie wiederholte die Geste von zuvor und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann begannen sie und Draco in die eine und Sirius in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam Lucy die Wanderung durch das Labyrinth verbotener Gegenstände weit weniger faszinierend vor, als sie beim Betreten des Raums angenommen hätte. Vieles, was hier versteckt worden war, war inzwischen alt, kaputt und völlig nutzlos.

„Die haben ihren dämlichen Hexenmeister ja echt gut versteckt," murmelte sie schlecht gelaunt.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, „Du warst diejenige, die sich beim Anblick dieses Raums vor Freude kaum halten konnte."

„Da dachte ich auch noch, hier gäbe es was interessantes," erwiderte sie, „aber alles in allem ist es doch recht..."

„DA!" rief Draco unvermittelt. Er war stehen geblieben und deutete nun auf eine Statue, direkt neben Lucy.

„Also wenn das ihr Hexenmeister ist hätte ich vor dem auch angst gehabt," meinte sie, „siehst du wie hässlich das Ding ist."

Draco hatte indes das Diadem vom Kopf der daneben stehenden „Feenpuppe" wie Sirius es genannt hatte, genommen. Lucy fand, dass das Gebilde, welches ihrer Meinung nach weder als Fee noch als Puppe durchgehen konnte und dazu noch eine sehr schäbige Perücke trug, den Hexenmeister an Hässlichkeit noch übertraf. Draco drehte inzwischen das Diadem in den Händen und setzte es ihr dann unvermittelt auf den Kopf.

Sie starrte ihn irritiert an, „Was soll das denn?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sirius hat dich doch vorhin Prinzessin genannt, oder? Ich dachte, dass ist der Kopfschmuck, der dir zusteht."

Er grinste schief und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Du bist ein Genie, weißt du das," meinte sie schließlich, „wenn du nicht daran gedacht hättest, Sirius trotz der schlechten Nachrichten zu sagen was wir wissen und so aufmerksam gewesen wärst, hätten wir das Ding nie gefunden."

Er schloss die Augen.

„Was...?"

„Scht, ich genieße das Gefühl der Held der Stunde zu sein."

Sie lachte, „Na dann sollte ich dich jetzt wohl wie einen Helden behandeln."

Er öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Und wie behandelst du Helden?" fragte er immer noch grinsend, „für Prinzessinnen gibt es da ja bestimmte Handlungsstandards, oder?"

„Bestimmt," erwiderte sie.

Und dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Sie hatte gar nicht geplant das zu tun. Genau genommen hatte sie geplant, das nie wieder zu tun. Dracos Lippen waren trocken und fühlten sich ein bisschen spröde und rissig an. Aber sie waren auch noch immer warm und fest. Seine Schulten fühlten sich auch anders an, sie waren natürlich höher, als sie es damals gewesen waren, weil er im Gegensatz zu ihr noch gewachsen war, aber sie waren auch fester, ebenso wie der Rest seines Körpers. Mehr der eines Mannes, als der eines Jungen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und sie schloss die Augen in der Erwartung seine Zunge über ihre Lippen streichen zu fühlen.

„Lucy, Draco habt ihr schon was gefunden? Und wo seid ihr überhaupt?" brüllte Sirius.

Sie sprangen auseinander. Das Diadem fiel von Lucys Kopf und rollte ein paar Meter über den Boden. Sie lief ihm hinterher, froh, über die Ausrede sich von Draco weg drehen zu können.

„Wir sind hier!" rief Draco, „wir haben es, wir kommen zum Ausgang."

Keiner von ihnen sprach während sie den Raum verließen.

* * *

Bills Hände krallten sich um den Rahmen von McGonagalls Bürofenster um das Beben zu unterdrücken. Er hörte seine Eltern und Geschwister hinter sich reden.

„Vielleicht wäre es mit enormem Aufwand möglich, dort einzudringen und Charlie raus zu holen," sagte sein Vater, „aber andere würden sterben und wir haben ohnehin keine Garantie, das Charlie überhaupt..."

Aber wir habe es nie versucht, dachte Bill. Warum haben wir es nie versucht? Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte er die kalte Logik hinter diesem Vorgehen verstanden. Sowohl Askaban, als auch Voldemorts Hauptquartier waren zu gut geschützt um unbemerkt hinein zu gelangen und den oder die Gefangenen zu befreien. Selbst wenn es gelingen würde, jemanden zu befreien wäre der Preis dafür weitere Leben. Und Sam war zu wichtig um ihre Tarnung für einen einzelnen Gefangenen aufzugeben. Es gab nichts was man für die tun konnte, die einmal gefangen waren.

Aber das war Charlie, sein kleiner Bruder, dem Tage, vielleicht Wochen unbeschreiblichen Schmerzes bevorstanden. _Warum konnte ich es nicht sein? _Dachte er. Oder vielleicht hatte er es auch laut gesagt, er war sich nicht sicher und es war ihm auch egal. Er fühlte sich so schuldig, wenn er nicht so selbstbewusst gewesen wäre und bereits gedacht hätte, dass sie die Todesser Problemlos besiegen konnten, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Wenn er Charlie zuerst geschickt hätte.

Wenn... Wie konnten winzig kleine Entscheidungen den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachen? Sollte das nicht etwas viel Dramatischeres erfordern? Er starrte aus dem Fenster auf das Schlossgelände, dass von gleißender Morgensonne erhellt wurde. Er erinnerte sich an glücklichere Tage, als er und Charlie hier gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen waren. Quidditch gespielt hatten. Er hatte sich damals eingebildet zu wissen, was im Krieg vorging. Welchen Kampf die Zauberergemeinschaft da kämpfte und welch grausame Opfer gefordert wurden. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Er war ein naives Kind gewesen. Aber Naivität konnte ein ziemlich guter Schutzmantel sein.

_Er sah das lachende Gesicht eines dreizehn jährigen Charlies, der auf seinem Besen saß und mit einem Quaffel spielte „Du kannst mich im Quidditch nicht besiegen" rief er. „Ach und warum nicht?" fragte Bill. „Na ja, du bist ein passabler Spieler," erklärte Charlie gönnerhaft, „aber gegen den größten Quidditchspieler aller Zeiten kommst du nicht an!" „Und wo ist der größte Quidditchspieler aller Zeiten?" Charlies Quaffel brach ihm fast die Nase._

_Warum ist er nicht Quidditchspieler geworden? _Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie Charlies Bewerbung in der Zentrale eingetroffen war und an das Gespräch, dass er mit James geführt hatte.

„_Du kannst nichts dagegen machen, also, gegen die Sorgen meine ich, aber du kannst soweit dir das möglich ist auf ihn achten, zumindest solange, bis er es ohne deine Hilfe hinkriegt."_

Aber das hatte er nicht getan. Er hatte nicht gut genug auf ihn aufgepasst, hatte zugelassen, dass sein kleiner Bruder von Todessern gefangen genommen wurde und jetzt unter Folter sterben würde. Versunken in Erinnerungen hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er auf einmal alleine in McGonagalls Büro war. Nein, nicht alleine, auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er schon die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, saß Ron und beobachtete ihn.

Bill räusperte sich, „Wo sind die anderen hin?"

„Mum und Dad sind zurück nach Hause und die anderen sind wohl irgendwo in der Schule, vermutlich im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Er stand auf und Bill folgte mit den Augen seinen Bewegungen. Ron war immer groß für sein Alter gewesen, groß und schlaksig. Aber das war einmal gewesen, er war immer noch groß, doch jetzt war seine Gestalt athletisch und seine Bewegungen fließend. Er könnte ein Auror sein, durchzuckte es Bill und dann wurde ihm klar, dass Ron im Grunde nichts anderes war, denn er hatte in den letzten Jahren das Training durchlaufen, dass er selbst erst nach der Schule angefangen hatte.

_Hatte Ron bereits getötet? _Fragte Bill sich und die Frage ließ einen kalten Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen. Und dann stand er neben ihm, stützte die Hände auf den Fenstersims, an den er selbst sich zuvor geklammert hatte und starrte auf das Schlossgelände. Warum war er noch hier?

„Ich will nicht noch einen Bruder verlieren," sagte Ron leise.

„Denkst du ich?" erwiderte Bill mit sehr harscher Stimme.

Was dachte Ron von ihm? Dachte er, Bill hätte seinen eigenen Hals auf Charlies Kosten gerettet? Er mochte schuldig sein, aber es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Und deshalb, tu mir einen gefallen: Lass mich ausreden."

Bill nickte.

„Ich will nicht noch einen Bruder verlieren," wiederholte Ron, „und deswegen sage ich dir, egal was du jetzt denkst und fühlst, es war nicht deine Schuld."

Bill öffnete reflexartig den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch der Ausdruck in Rons Augen ließ ihn inne halten.

„Als ich aufgewacht bin, in der Nacht in der Percy gestorben ist, dachte ich ihr alle würdet mich hassen, weil es meine Schuld war," fuhr Ron fort, „aber dann hat jeder mir gesagt, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist."

„Es war nicht..."

„Lass mich ausreden," forderte Ron, „ich war froh, dass ihr mich nicht gehasst habt. Aber das hat nicht das Gefühl von Schuld gelindert. Und es hat Jahre gedauert bis ich verstanden habe, dass ihr recht hattet. Was ich damit sagen will, ich weiß, wir können dir sagen es war nicht deine Schuld, so oft wir wollen, aber das wird für den Moment vermutlich nicht so viel an dem ändern wie du dich fühlst. Aber lass dich davon nicht auffressen. Zwei Brüder zu verlieren ist..." Ron brach ab und Bill sah Tränen in seinem Gesicht, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir einen dritten verkraften können."

* * *

Die Taubheit hatte Sam nicht verlassen, seit sie von Charlies Gefangennahme erfahren hatte. Sie hoffte, dass die Taubheit lange genug bleiben würde, um ihren Plan auszuführen. Sie wusste, dass Charlie die ersten paar Stunden Folter überstanden hatte ohne zu reden, weil Lucius Voldemort Bericht erstattet hatte, gerade als sie selbst eingetroffen war. Jetzt saß sie an ihrem Platz in Voldemorts Salon und lauschte dem Bericht ihres Vaters über die Entwicklung in Norwegen. Voldemort selbst war im Moment nicht einmal anwesend.

„Wissen wir, ob die Norweger auch mit den Rebellen verhandeln?" fragte Lucius.

Er überließ die Folter für eine Weile anderen um bei dem Gespräch anwesend sein zu können. Ganz offensichtlich war er in Voldemorts Gunst wieder deutlich gestiegen.

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir sind uns nicht sicher, hoffen wir, dass dieser Weasley Junge bald redet."

„Und woher wusstet ihr überhaupt, dass Rebellen da waren?" fragte Sam.

„Ein paar Todesser waren ebenfalls da um das Umfeld des Ministers zu überprüfen. Und sobald sie uns berichtet hatten, dass fünf von dessen Leuten während unseres Gespräches mit ihm außer Gefecht gesetzt waren, war uns auch klar, warum dieser eine so dreist war. Potter oder Black höchst wahrscheinlich."

Aber sie hätten den Schluss auch ohne diesen Fehler von James gezogen, dachte Sam.

„Wirklich eine Schande, dass diese Idioten nur Weasley erwischt haben und nicht Potter oder Black," meinte Bellatrix, „insbesondere Potter. Es gibt so viele verschiedene Zwecke die er erfüllen könnte."

„Nun Bellatrix, wenn du dich so sehr nach Potters Anwesenheit hier sehnst, dann geh und fang ihn," erklang Voldemorts Stimme.

Die versammelten Todesser sprangen auf und knieten nieder. „Setzt euch," sagte Voldemort, „bitte Freunde."

Er schien in sehr guter Stimmung zu sein, deren Ursprung Samantha nicht klar war.

„Freilich Bellatrix, hätte Potters Festnahme der letzte Triumph sein können, den wir brauchen. Doch auch der Weasleyspross steht auf meiner Kopfgeldliste. Der Orden schrumpft stetig. Sie sind am Ende und auch wenn ich mich auf den Tag freue, an dem ich James Potter und den Rest seiner elenden Familie endlich tot sehe, sollten wir auch alle anderen Triumphe bis dahin auskosten."

Die Todesser taten murmelnd ihre Zustimmung kund.

„Nun Lucius, hattest du bereits Erfolg mit Weasley?"

„Nein mein Lord," gestand Lucius, „aber ich hatte gehofft, dass Samantha mir helfen könnte."

Ihr Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie harsch.

„Nun, du kennst ihn gut, nicht wahr?"

„Und was führt dich zu dieser Annahmen?"

„Eure gemeinsame Vergangenheit, liebe Nichte, du warst im selben Hogwartsjahr wie er, nicht wahr?"

Was weiß er? Dachte sie. Seine Augen funkelten kalt und triumphierend und das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht war so falsch, dass Sam sich fragte, wie keiner der anderen das sehen konnte.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass es dieser Weasley war den ihr festgenommen habt," erwiderte sie leichthin, „es gibt so viele von ihnen, dass man leicht den Überblick verliert, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher. Aber jetzt wo du es weißt, kannst du mir vielleicht ein paar seiner Schwachpunkte verraten."

„Ich war nicht gerade mit ihm befreundet Lucius, eigentlich waren wir eher verfeindet. Wie auch immer, typischer Gryffindoridiot meiner Erinnerung nach, aber Stur und Stolz. Wird vermutlich eine Weile dauern, wenn du das ganze beschleunigen willst, fang dir noch ein Mitglied von diesem erbärmlichen Haufen, so wie ich ihn einschätze würde das Wunder wirken."

„Keine Freundin oder so was, die ich als Druckmittel benutzen könnte?"

_Er weiß es,_ dachte sie, _oder er ahnt es_. _Aber er kann noch immer nichts beweisen und das sollte mir genug Zeit geben. Lass es genug Zeit sein_.

Sie lachte auf, „Bitte Lucius, dass ich mit ihm nach Hogwarts gegangen bin ist eine Weile her und seit dem habe ich seinen Werdegang nicht gerade intensiv verfolgt. Möglich, dass er inzwischen verheiratet ist und Kinder hat, was weiß denn ich."

„Hm... vielleicht..."

„Genug davon," unterbrach Voldemort, „ich habe Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten diesen Weasley zum Reden zu bringen, Lucius. Ich wünsche nicht, dass du Samantha weiterhin damit belästigst."

„Natürlich mein Lord," erwiderte Lucius.

Doch seine Augen ruhten Weiterhin auf ihr. _Und selbst wenn er es weiß_, dachte sie, _im Moment habe ich ohnehin nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. _Sie gab vor, Lucius nicht weiter zu beachten und wandte ihren Blick indes Voldemort zu, der erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir das Ultimatum für die Norweger ein wenig verkürzen sollten, Rodolphus. Wir werden bereits in zwei Tagen ihre Entscheidung verlangen."

Samantha berührte diese Nachricht kaum, nicht jetzt wo sie sich so intensiv mit anderen, so viel dringlicheren Problemen beschäftigte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Voldemorts Hände mit den langen bleichen Fingern und sie musste sich zusammenreißen um ein überraschtes auf keuchen zu unterdrücken. An Voldemorts rechtem Ringfinger steckte der Ring.

* * *

„Kannst du mir sagen wann ich so ein eiskalter Bastard geworden bin?"

James Stimme ließ Lily aufschrecken. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, er sei endlich ins Bett gegangen. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und stellte fest, dass er das wohl auch getan hatte, dafür sprach, dass er bloß ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts trug, aber offenbar hatte die Frage, die er ihr soeben gestellt hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Obwohl er den sicher dringend gebraucht hatte. Er kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben ihr auf die Couch.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ein eiskalter Bastard bist," erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Nein?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso kann ich dann Menschen sterben lassen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?"

„Das tust du nicht. Im Gegenteil, du tust weitaus mehr, als mit der Wimper zu zucken."

„Ach ja? Und was genau tue ich?" fragte er, sie hörte, dass Bitterkeit sich in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte.

„Es lässt dir keine Ruhe," erwiderte Lily, „jedes Mal wenn jemand gefangen wird, fängst du von neuem an über die Möglichkeiten nach zu grübeln, die wir haben könnten, ihn oder sie da raus zu holen, obwohl du längst weißt, dass wir keine Möglichkeiten haben."

„Aber ich handle nicht, Lily. Ich grüble vielleicht, aber das rettet niemanden, oder?"

„Nein, das stimmt. Aber es beweist, dass du kein eiskalter Bastard bist. Es mag dir selbst manchmal nicht so vorkommen, aber du bist noch immer ein Mensch mit Gewissen. Du fühlst noch immer den Schmerz. Das macht dich zu so einem guten Anführer James."

Er sah sie perplex an, „Ich bin kein guter Anführer. Ich bin einfach nur der nächst Beste, der nachrücken konnte als Albus gestorben ist."

Lily schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Nein. Du bist schon immer ein Kämpfer gewesen James. So ziemlich in jeder Hinsicht. Aber ein Kämpfer zu sein reicht nicht. Dein Herz, das selbst nach all den Jahren noch für jeden Toten blutet, dein Gewissen und deine Moralvorstellung, deine Fähigkeit zu lieben, das ist es, was aus einem Kämpfer wie dir einen guten Anführer macht. Einen guten Menschen."

Er lächelte sehr schwach, „Du glaubst das wirklich, oder?"

„Ja." Sie beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. „Ich hätte niemanden geheiratet der ein eiskalter Bastard ist, James," wisperte sie dann.

„Nein, hättest du nicht," stimmte er ihr leise zu, „das ist dann wohl das, was am meisten für mich spricht."

Sie küsste ihn wieder, sehr zärtlich. „Geh jetzt schlafen, James. Du siehst erschöpft aus und ich bin sicher, dass wir nicht lange auf eine Gelegenheit warten werden müssen, in der wir unsere gesamte Energie brauchen."

Er nickte, stahl einen weiteren Kuss und ließ sich dann endgültig von ihr zurück ins Bett scheuchen. Kaum fünf Minuten später kam Sirius durch den Kamin ins Wohnzimmer gerauscht. Er schien in Hochstimmung zu sein, obwohl er kaum weniger erschöpft aussah als James und zudem noch die Weasleys nach Hogwarts begleitet hatte. Der Gedanke an Charlie schmerzte auch Lily.

„Wurdest du verzaubert?" fragte sie.

„Nein, aber schau was ich gefunden habe."

Er hielt ihr zwei Hälften eines sehr angelaufenen Diadems entgegen.

„Ich fass es nicht," stieß sie hervor, „wo hast du das her?"

„Der Raum der Wünsche, Draco und Lucy haben mir erzählt, dass sie den Beweis haben, dass es dieses Diadem ist. Ich war schon auf dem Weg zurück, als ich einen Geistesblitz hatte, wir, dass heißt James, Remus, ich und Peter haben dieses Diadem nämlich schon in unserer Schulzeit im Raum der Wünsche entdeckt. Jedenfalls, um die Geschichte abzukürzen, haben Lucy und Draco es gefunden und ich habe es dann zerstört."

Er grinste breit und Lily erwiderte das Grinsen. Schließlich hatte sie schon lange gelernt, dass man jeden Lichtblick würdigen musste.

* * *

Etwa zehn Stunden später waren sowohl James als auch Sirius wieder ausgeschlafen. Die Bewohner von Godric's Hollow befanden sich alle im Wohnzimmer. Josh versuchte fröhlich kichernd Rebecca die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte das Laufen beizubringen. Der Anblick war sehr niedlich, wurde jedoch von den anwesenden Erwachsenen kaum gewürdigt, die mehr damit beschäftigt waren, sich den Kopf über Samantha zu zerbrechen, von der sie seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gehört hatten.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre dies nicht zu ungewöhnlich gewesen. Doch da sie nach der Nachricht über Charlies Gefangennahme ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden war, machten sie sich schon alle Gedanken darüber, was sie jetzt tat.

„Sie wird versuchen ihn zu retten, denke ich," meinte Sirius.

Keiner widersprach ihm. Sam liebte Charlie und mochte sie auch in der Lage gewesen sein, anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die sie sehr wohl gemocht hatte beim sterben zuzusehen oder ihren Tod zu beschleunigen, glaubte keiner von ihnen, dass ihr das bei Charlie gelingen würde.

Sie alle zuckten recht heftig zusammen, als Sam in mitten des Wohnzimmers apparierte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war völlig Emotionslos, ebenso wie ihre Stimme, als sie sagte: „Ich hab den Ring."

* * *

AN: Wow Leute, ich war echt überwältigt von den vielen lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel, vielen vielen Dank dafür. Ich hab glaube ich, allen, die bei FF . net angemeldet sind schon per PM geantwortet und gedankt, also hier noch mal ganz besonderer Dank an die anonymen Reviewer.

Ihr merkt glaub ich selbst, dass die Fäden zusammen laufen und alles ganz stark auf das Ende zugeht, das hoffentlich nach eurem Geschmack sein wird. Also, freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel mit dem viel versprechenden Titel: „Das letzte Geheimnis", das wohl wieder in zwei Wochen kommen wird.

Bis dahin hoffe ich, wieder so viele tolle Reviews zu kriegen ;)

Lg Sanny


	36. Kapitel 35 Das letzte Geheimnis

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 35

Das letzte Geheimnis

* * *

„Was für ein Ring?" fragte Remus verwirrt, während Lily, James, Sirius und Alice aufsprangen.

„Du hast ihn?" fragte Lily überrascht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, noch nicht, aber ich weiß wo er ist."

„Wo?" fragte Alice.

„An Voldemorts Hand," erwiderte sie.

„Was?"

„Er muss ihn wohl schon vorher getragen haben, aber es ist mir nie bewusst aufgefallen. Jedenfalls, da ist der Ring auch jetzt noch."

„Was ist das für ein Ring?" wiederholte Remus seine Frage, dieses Mal mit mehr Dringlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Und jetzt werde ich gehen." Äußerte Sam ohne auf Remus Frage einzugehen.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte James.

„Ich geh nach Hogwarts, ich muss mit Draco reden."

„Tu das nicht Sam," sagte Sirius.

Sie schwieg, mit immer noch ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

„Sam, fang nicht an, dich zu verabschieden," beschwor Sirius sie mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Ich will mich nicht verabschieden. Nur für den Fall. Ich werde Charlie nicht dem Tod überlassen, nicht einfach so. Aber selbst wenn ich ihn retten kann, ohne enttarnt zu werden, wird das bei dem Ring wohl kaum klappen. Wenn ich schnell genug bin, kann ich ihn vielleicht vernichten und fliehen, aber falls nicht..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist Wahnsinn," stieß Sirius aus, „Sam, damit bringst du dich um."

„Vielleicht. Ich werde es trotzdem versuchen."

Irgendwo unter der Taubheit fühlte sie Wärme, weil all diese Menschen (selbst Alice!) sie besorgt ansahen und dann begannen auf sie einzureden.

„Sam, okay, du willst Charlie retten, aber dann lass den Ring, es ist nicht wert..."

„Du musst nicht dein Leben wegwerfen..."

„Es ist vollkommener Wahnsinn..."

Doch ihr Schutzschild aus Taubheit war noch immer stark genug um all dies an ihr abprallen zu lassen.

„Hört auf, mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, wo ihr den Ring findet, falls ich scheitere. Und jetzt muss ich mit Draco reden."

Sie wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, griff nach dem Becher mit Flohpulver, der auf dem Kaminsims stand warf es ins Feuer und verschwand mit den Worten „Hogwarts, Zaubertrankbüro."

Snape sah sie mit überrascht gehobener Augenbraue an, als sie aus dem Kamin kam.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, sie eingeladen zu haben, Miss Lestrange, und es ist auch schon recht spät, nicht wahr?"

„Ich muss mit Draco reden," erwiderte sie kühl.

Snape ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während er einen Hauselfen rief und ihn dann beauftragte, Draco in sein Büro zu bringen.

„Was?" schnappte sie schließlich.

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß wo der Ring ist. Ich werde Charlie befreien und dann gehen, den Ring stehlen und zerstören."

„Wohl kaum," erwiderte Snape, „Sie werden bei dem Versuch sterben."

„Das kümmert mich nicht."

Sobald sie die Worte das erste Mal gehört hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange ihr eigenes Leben ihr schon egal war. War es erst, seit die Möglichkeit Charlie zu verlieren so real geworden war? Oder hatte sie schon vorher aufgehört, sich um ihr eigenes Leben zu kümmern. Nur noch weitergelebt, weil sie einen Auftrag für den Orden zu erfüllen hatte. Aber der war erledigt, wenn es ihr gelang den Ring zu zerstören. Dann blieben nur noch die Schlange und der Horkrux in Hogwarts.

„Wenn es ihnen tatsächlich gelingt, den Ring zu zerstören, bleibt nur noch die Schlange," sagte Snape plötzlich.

„Was ist mit dem hier?" fragte sie.

„Lucy, Draco und Black haben ihn heute morgen gefunden," erwiderte er.

Doch seine Stimme klang, als wäre er gedanklich weit weg.

„Das bedeutet..." murmelte er.

Er sprach nicht aus, was es bedeutete, doch sein ohnehin blasses Gesicht schien nun auf eine ungesunde Weise bleich. Sie wollte nachfragen, doch in diesem Moment trat Draco ein.

„Sam, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!" rief er aus.

Sie rang sich für ihn ein Lächeln ab, das ihre Augen vermutlich nicht erreichte.

„Ich lass euch eine Weile allein," sagte Snape.

Er schritt zur Tür, wobei sein Umhang noch genauso eindrucksvoll schwang, wie damals, als er noch ihr Hauslehrer gewesen war.

„Professor!" er wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Ja?"

„In meinen letzten Schuljahren hier habe ich sie verachtet."

„Ja, daraus haben sie kaum ein Geheimnis gemacht," erwiderte Snape.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal das gleiche tun würde, wofür ich sie verachtete habe."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, „Bedauern Sie nicht, mich verachtet zu haben. Es gibt mehr Gründe mich zu verachten, als Sie sich vorstellen könne."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?" fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," versicherte Sam ihm.

„Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?"

„Das ist vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass wir miteinander reden."

„Was? Sam, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, du..."

Er starrte sie entsetzt an, „Hör mal, ich weiß du liebst Charlie Weasley, aber Sam du hilfst ihm nicht indem du für ihn stirbst."

„Es geht nicht nur um Charlie. Ja, er bestimmt den Zeitpunkt, aber falls ich sterbe, dann vermutlich nicht durch den Versuch ihn zu retten."

„Wie kannst du darüber so emotionslos reden?" fuhr Draco sie an, „verdammt Sam, du sprichst davon dich umzubringen und erzählst das so sachlich als würdest du mir ein scheiß Zaubertrankrezept vorlesen!"

„Ich will mich nicht umbringen," schoss sie zurück, „ich tue, was getan werden muss und es ist möglich, dass ich es nicht überlebe. Und du bist kein Kind mehr, dass ich anlügen kann oder muss."

„Und du bist hier um mir zu sagen, dass du sterben wirst?"

„Nein. Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass du das letzte Mitglied meiner Familie bist, dass ich liebe und das ich sehr Stolz auf dich bin."

„Rührende Abschiedsworte, wirklich."

„Draco, ich tue, was getan werden muss."

„Ja sicher."

Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lehnte sich gegen Snapes Schreibtisch. Sam wusste, dass ihr eigenes Gesicht noch immer die emotionslose Maske war, auf seinem spiegelten sich dafür mehrere Emotionen gleichzeitig. Wut, Angst, Verletzung, Trauer.

„Warum musst du es denn tun, verdammt!" schrie er plötzlich, „du bist nämlich auch das letzte Mitglied meiner Familie, dass ich liebe und ich will nicht, dass du dich von mir verabschiedest und davon ausgehst, nicht zurück zu kommen!"

Er funkelte sie wütend an, die Hände jetzt zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Haltung hatte etwas von einem trotzigen Kind, fand Sam, und der Vergleich war in dieser Situation so absurd, dass sie anfangen musste zu lachen.

„Sam?" Draco klang besorgt, vermutlich dachte er, sie wäre endgültig Wahnsinnig geworden.

„Tut mir leid," keuchte sie schließlich und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen, was vermutlich noch absurder war, als Dracos vorherige Haltung. Sie beruhigte sich nur mühsam von ihrem Lachanfall, doch zu ihrer Überraschung ließ das nicht die Tränen versiegen.

„Sam," dieses Mal klang seine Stimme weich und sie spürte, wie er vorsichtig einen Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog.

Da stand sie und schluchzte in die Robe ihres siebzehn Jahre alten Cousins. Sie hatte natürlich gewusst, dass ein Zusammenbruch irgendwann kommen musste. Die Taubheit hatte nicht ewig bleiben können. Das Wissen darum, dass Charlie seit mehr als einem Tag gefangen war und gefoltert wurde und jeder Zeit sterben konnte, trieb nun glühend heiße Klingen in ihr Herz. Selbst in die Teile, die sie längst für erfroren gehalten hatte.

* * *

Erst auf dem Astrononmieturm konnte Severus seine ziellose Wanderung durch Hogwarts beenden. Er schloss die Augen, atmete die kühle Nachtluft und schaffte es, für einen Moment, seinen Kopf von jeglichen Gedanken zu befreien. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und ließ die Gedanken zurück in sein Hirn strömen. Samantha würde also versuchen, den Ring zu vernichten. Er hielt ihren Plan für Wahnsinn und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sterben würde. Aber das war ihre Entscheidung und nicht seine. Aber sollte ihr Plan gelingen, oder zumindest der Teil, in dem sie den Horkrux vernichtete, dann blieben nur noch zwei Horkruxe. Und er war der einzige, der wusste, dass es noch zwei waren.

Wie oft schon hatte er Albus dafür verflucht, dass er ihm diese Last aufgeladen hatte und dann doch wieder verstanden und es irgendwie sogar unterstützt. War das nun der richtige Zeitpunkt? Musste er Harry Potter jetzt sagen, dass er sterben musste? Seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Brüstung. Er trug das Wissen, dass Harry sterben musste seit über ein anderthalb Jahren mit sich, doch er hatte sich immer wieder gesagt, dass noch Zeit war. Dass es noch nicht soweit war und er versuchen sollte, nicht zu oft über sein Wissen und dessen Auswirkung nachzudenken. Aber vielleicht hatte er noch immer Zeit. Wenn Samantha nicht schaffte den Horkrux zu zerstören.

Plötzlich war er der einzige Mensch, der ihren Plan kannte und innerlich flehte, sie möge scheitern.

* * *

„Wir müssen ihr helfen!"

James merkte, wie die anderen um ihn herum durch seinen plötzlichen Ausruf aufschreckten.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Lily.

„Sam wird versuchen Charlie zu retten und den Horkrux zu vernichten, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wir sollten die Todesser ablenken, indem ein paar von uns zum Schein versuchen, in Voldemorts Residenz einzudringen. Das verschafft Sam auf jeden Fall die Zeit Charlie raus zu holen."

„Was für ein Horkrux?" fragte Remus ärgerlich, „will mal bitte einer von euch uns andere einweihen, was ihr da die ganze Zeit für mysteriöses Zeug quatscht."

Lily, Alice, Sirius und James tauschten Blicke, ehe Letzterer mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Es wissen sowie so schon unheimlich viele Leute davon, oder?" meinte er.

Möglichst kurz fasste er zusammen, was es mit den Horkruxen auf sich hatte und wie sie die ersten vier gefunden hatten.

„Also das hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet," sagte Remus verblüfft.

„Ich auch nicht," stimmte Dora zu, „und ihr wisst davon schon seit über zehn Jahren."

„Irre, dass du dich noch an den Hexenmeisterstreich erinnert hast," meinte Remus zu Sirius, „ich glaub ich hatte den schon vergessen."

„Zurück zu meinem eigentlichen Plan," forderte James.

„Also ich finde, wir sollten nicht nur so tun, als würden wir in Voldemorts Residenz eindringen wollen, sondern es tatsächlich machen," meinte Sirius, „dann können wir auch gleich das Schlangenvieh vernichten."

„Und wer alles?" fragte Lily, die ebenfalls gewillt schien, den Plan durchzuführen.

„Wir alle natürlich," meinte Dora.

„Bill wird dabei sein wollen," fügte Sirius an.

„Das reicht dann aber," meinte James, „sieben Leute sind sowieso schon recht auffällig."

„Na, willst du von Sam ablenken oder dich unbemerkt einschleichen?" konterte Sirius, „ich meine, wir sollten mehrere Gruppen um die Residenz verteilen, von der aber nur eine, wir, wirklich reingeht. Die Todesser werden dadurch verteilt und können sich nicht auf eine Gruppe konzentrieren und sobald Sam und Charlie raus sind und beide Horkruxe zerstört, können alle verschwinden."

„Dann sollten wir besser schnell anfangen, die Leute für diesen Plan zusammen zu trommeln," stellte Lily fest.

* * *

„Ist sie noch hier?" fragte James außer Atem.

Snape sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. „Wer ist hier?"

„Samantha."

„In meinem Büro, redet mit Draco."

„Na ein Glück," murmelte James und dann rannte er erneut los.

Er war zuerst in McGonagalls Büro gewesen, die ziemlich erschrocken war und auch nichts davon wusste, dass Sam im Schloss war, allerdings vermutet hatte, dass diese dann wohl durch Severus Kamin gekommen sein musste, woraufhin James losgestürmt war. Er hörte Snape, der ihm mit schnellen Schritten folgte.

„Falls du ihr diesen Selbstmordplan ausreden willst, glaube ich nicht, dass du damit Erfolg haben wirst, Potter!"

„Ich will ihn ihr nicht ausreden, ich will ihn unterstützen," erwiderte James.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass Snape schlagartig stehen geblieben sein musste. Er wandte sich um. „Was ist?"

„Unterstützen? Drehen hier eigentlich gerade alle durch?" fauchte Snape.

„Weshalb?"

„Ihr Plan ist verdammter Selbstmord, willst du dich auch umbringen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht," erwiderte James.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso du diesen Wahnsinn unterstützen willst."

„Weil ich es verdammt noch mal Leid bin, guten Leuten beim Sterben zuzusehen!" schrie er, „und wenn ich heute Nacht die Chance habe, zwei Menschen zu retten und die letzten beiden Horkruxe zu zerstören, dann werde ich mir diese Chance sicher nicht entgehen lassen."

„Also willst du dich auch noch um die Schlange kümmern? Hör dir doch selbst zu Potter, das alles ist völliger Irrsinn."

„Niemand zwingt dich, dich an diesem Irrsinn zu beteiligen, bleib du einfach in deinem Büro sitzen," schnappte James wirbelte herum und lief weiter.

„Du machst einen Fehler, Potter!" rief Snape hinter ihm, „du denkst du rettest Menschen aber am Ende wird es dazu führen, dass du noch mehr Menschen beim Sterben zusehen musst, Menschen die du liebst!"

Er war bei Snape und drückte ihn gegen die Wand, ehe ihm selbst recht klar war, was er eigentlich tat.

„Sag so was nicht," zischte er, „niemals."

Erst dann wurde ihm klar, was er tat und er sprang zurück.

„Tut mir leid," stammelte er, „ich... keine Ahnung was in mich gefahren ist."

Snape starrte ihn aus seinen unleserlichen schwarzen Augen an. Die Haut seines Gesichts war krankhaft bleich.

„Du machst einen Fehler, Potter," flüsterte Snape.

„Vielleicht," erwiderte James, „aber ich hoffe, dass es keiner ist."

Endlich setzte er seinen Weg zu Snapes Büro fort. Noch schneller und mit heftig schlagendem Herzen. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht, dass Sam in Tränen aufgelöst war und in Malfoys Umhang schluchzte. Aber dann wiederum hatte ihr Zusammenbruch ja irgendwann kommen müssen. Der Teenager bemerkte ihn zuerst.

„Mr. Potter?"

„Ich muss mit Sam reden."

Sie richtete sich auf und wischte sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ihm war augenblicklich klar, dass sie sich dafür schämte, dass er ihren Zusammenbruch gesehen hatte.

„Wir lassen dich heute Nacht nicht ohne Unterstützung," kam er ohne zu zögern auf den Punkt.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie verblüfft.

Schnell erläuterte er den bisherigen Plan. „Sirius, Lily, Alice, Remus und Dora trommeln alle Auroren und die Ordenskämpfer zusammen, denen wir zutrauen, sich daran zu beteiligen."

„Was ist mit uns Schülern?" fragte Draco.

James schüttelte den Kopf, „Keine Schüler heute Nacht."

Sie hielten die Schüler aus allem heraus, aus dem sie sie heraus halten konnten und ein unerklärliches Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass dies heute Nacht besonders wichtig war. Heute Nacht durften keine Schüler in Voldemorts Nähe kommen. Noch ein wenig tiefer in seinem Inneren fühlte er, dass es Harry war, der heute Nacht nicht in Voldemorts Nähe kommen durfte.

* * *

Dreizehn Auroren und einunddreißig weitere Ordenskämpfer, die sich an dem Plan beteiligen würden und Lily flehte innerlich, dass der Plan funktionieren würde. Sie unterstützte James und Sirius voll und ganz in diesem Plan, denn wirklich, sie alle waren es so leid ihre Kameraden nach und nach sterben zu sehen, aber da war immer die Möglichkeit, das alles schief ging und sie mehr Menschen verlieren als retten würden.

Sie alle waren jetzt im Aurorenhauptquartier versammelt und warteten auf die Ankunft von James und Sam. Sie selbst bemerkte gar nicht, wie die beiden eintrafen, doch James klare, laute Stimme ließ sofort Ruhe einkehren und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihn.

„Okay, hört alle her! Sirius, Lily und Remus haben die Grundzüge des Plans ja schon erklärt, wir werden jetzt noch einige Feinheiten ausarbeiten!"

Hinter ihm an der Wand hing eine Karte die er jetzt vergrößerte.

„Das ist ein Plan von Voldemorts Residenz und der umliegenden Umgebung. Die rote Linie markiert den Verlauf der Schutzzauber, wobei diese an den meisten Stellen entlang der Grundstücksmauer verlaufen und nur an wenigen Stellen ausgedehnt sind, so dass sie die Eingänge zu Geheimgängen erfassen. Durch einen dieser Geheimgänge werden Remus, Bill und ich reingehen."

Lily schnappte nach Luft, sie suchte Sirius Blick, der in ihrer Nähe stand und ähnlich verblüfft wirkte wie sie.

„Er will, dass nur drei reingehen?" flüsterte sie mit hörbarem Entsetzen in der Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung was er sich dabei denkt," murmelte Sirius zurück.

„Drei Gruppe, angeführt von Lily, Sirius und Alice werden vorgeben an anderen Stellen die Schutzzauber durchbrechen zu wollen. Diese Gruppen beinhalten jeweils zwei weitere Personen und jede dieser Gruppen hat wiederum einen etwa zehn Personen umfassenden Backup-Trupp. Ziel dieser Aufteilung ist folgende, Remus, Bill und ich bleiben unbemerkt und können Sam innen unterstützten. Wenn alles so läuft wie wir hoffen, dann kann Remus die Schutzzauber durchbrechen, ohne dass Voldemort es überhaupt bemerkt. Sobald wir drin sind fängt die Ablenkung durch Lilys, Sirius und Alice Leute an, das Ziel davon ist, möglichst viele Todesser hinaus zu locken. Wenn eine Gruppe von so vielen angegriffen wird, dass sie alleine nicht damit fertig werden, was wahrscheinlich ist, kommt der Backup-Trupp ins Spiel und greift aus dem Hinterhalt an."

Lily fragte sich, wann genau James diesen detaillierten Plan ausgearbeitet hatte. Und was in drei Merlins Namen er sich dabei dachte, sie beide in einer Nacht wie dieser zu trennen. Wütend drängte sie sich durch die Menge auf James zu und spürte, dass Sirius hinter ihr war.

„Was soll das?" zischte sie, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Ja, das ist ne verdammt gute Frage," hörte sie Sirius hinter sich.

„Wir können nicht alle rein gehen," erwiderte James, „Remus muss, weil er der Beste ist, wenn es um's knacken dieser Zauber geht, dann ich und Bill weil Charlie sein Bruder ist. Wenn wir alle rein gehen, sind wir zu viele und zu auffällig, außerdem brauchen wir gute Leute draußen."

„Mir gefällt das nicht James," flüsterte sie, „nicht im geringsten."

„Mir auch nicht besonders," gab er zu.

* * *

Sam hatte nach James Ankunft im Kerker nicht lange gebraucht, um ihre Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen. Während er den versammelten Ordensmitgliedern seinen Plan erklärt hatte, hatte sie sich allerdings im Hintergrund gehalten.

Dann hatte sie sich einen von Remus Spezial-Portschlüsseln und einen der Zweiwegespiegel geben lassen und nun wartete sie neben James und Bill darauf, das Remus die Schutzzauber knackte. Der war allerdings noch mit der Analyse der komplizierten magischen Banne beschäftigt und Sam musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht zur Eile zu drängen. Wie lange standen sie jetzt schon hier in der Dunkelheit? Mitternacht musste inzwischen verstrichen sein. Bill neben ihr schien ähnlich ungeduldig.

„Du apparierst rein, sobald wir auch rein können, okay?" fragte James.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, „Ich weiß James, wir haben das ganze zusammen ausgearbeitet, du erinnerst dich?"

Dass er wieder und wieder nachfragte, zeigte, wie nervös auch er war. Wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken?

„Ich hoffe dieser Portschlüssel funktioniert," murmelte sie.

Sie würde in die Kerker gehen, wo sie Charlie hoffentlich alleine in seiner Zelle finden würde und ihn dann mit dem Portschlüssel geradewegs in den Krankenflügel schicken, dann konnte sie wieder zu den anderen drei stoßen, die in der Zwischenzeit schon auf die Suche nach Schlange und Ring gehen würden. Falls der Portschlüssel nicht funktionierte – und sie befürchtete, dass es so sein würde – würde sie Charlie selbst hinausapparieren und dann zurück kommen müssen. Und falls weder das eine noch das andere funktionierte, konnte sie noch immer die anderen über den Spiegel zur Hilfe rufen.

„Okay," murmelte Remus, „ich glaub ich hab das wesentliche entschlüsselt. Der Alarm müsste jetzt geblockt sein, das bedeutet, ich kann anfangen an dem eigentlichen Schutz zu arbeiten."

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst..." begann James, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich kann das am besten wenn ich alleine arbeite."

_Beeil dich_, dachte Sam.

* * *

Severus ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Was wenn Potters Plan Erfolg hatte? Was wenn heute Nacht Ring und Schlange vernichtet wurden. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, seinen Schwur zu erfüllen, er fühlte es. Tat er es nicht würde er sterben und dieses letzte Geheimnis, das Albus ihm anvertraut hatte mit ins Grab nehmen, was nicht den geringsten Nutzen hätte und seine zwei Jahre währende Selbstdisziplin, die ihn davon abgehalten hatte, Lily, Potter oder Lucy etwas zu sagen, völlig überflüssig machen.

_Keiner von ihnen hätte die Kraft ihn in den Tod zu schicken. Aber du und ich, Severus, wir können tun, was getan werden muss..._

Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, zu beweisen, dass er diese Kraft tatsächlich hatte. Ein Teil von ihm, der, der Dumbledore dafür gehasst hatte, dass er ihm dies aufgebürdet hatte, der Teil der sich so schuldig fühlte, weil Harry Potter so unschuldig war, drängte ihn, den Schwur unerfüllt zu lassen und zu sterben. Aber was wäre der Effekt? Niemand würde wissen, dass Harry Potter ein Horkrux war. Der Krieg würde andauern und unzählige Menschen würden durch die Todesser und Voldemort vernichtet werden. Jeder Versuch, Voldemort zu töten wäre von vorne herein zum scheitern verurteilt, bis Harry starb.

Sicher, das konnte schnell passieren. Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser könnte ihn töten. Aber er konnte auch weiterleben, alt werden und dann sterben. Das würde den Horkrux ebenso vernichten, wie ein gewaltsamer Tod und Harry würde nicht als unschuldiger Junge geopfert werden. Aber da waren andere unschuldige. Der Unterschied war nur, dass Severus sie nicht persönlich zur Opferbank führen musste. Aber machte das ihren Tod besser? Die Zeit sich schuldig zu fühlen würde später sein. Er schloss die Augen und stärkte den Teil seiner selbst, der wusste, dass Dumbledore richtig gehandelt hatte. Kapselte den Teil, der sich schuldig fühlte und Dumbledore noch in den Tod hinein verfluchte von sich ab. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und bereitete sich darauf vor, mit Harry Potter zu reden.

* * *

„Ich hab's," zischte Remus.

James Patronus galoppierte davon, um diese Nachricht Alice, Lily und Sirius zu überbringen.

„Also dann," sagte James und warf Sam einen Blick zu, „viel Glück."

„Danke, euch auch."

Es war ein seltsamer Moment, in dem sie alle einander ansahen, dann umarmte Sam erst James, dann Remus und zuletzt Bill.

„Hol ihn da heil raus," flüsterte er.

„Ja, mach ich."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Und du passt auf dich auf, klar? Ich will Charlie nicht erzählen müssen, dass du bei seiner Rettungsmission gestorben bist."

„Keine Sorge," erwiderte er, „wird schon alles glatt gehen."

„Ja. Ganz sicher." Sie ließ ihn los und disapparierte dann.

Im Inneren des Gebäudes war alles still, kein Wunder, es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht. Falls Sam dennoch Todessern begegnen sollte, war sie hoch gestellt genug, dass keiner Fragen stellen würde. Sollte sie Voldemort persönlich treffen, würde sie ihm erzählen, sie wollte sehen, ob Lucius noch immer ihre Hilfe brauchte. Sie hoffte allerdings, das Letzterer die Folter zumindest während der Nacht unterbrach, denn das würde ihr die Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen, die ein Duell mit ihm haben würde.

Obwohl sie sicherlich keine Gewissensbisse haben würde, sollte sie Lucius töten. Nur der schmale Lichtkegel, den der Lumoszauber erzeugte, beleuchtete den Weg hinab in die Kerker, in denen vor tausend Jahren bereits Salazar Slytherin gefoltert und gemordet hatte. Eisige Kälte kam ihr entgegen und sie hoffte, dass dort unten keine Dementoren patrouillierten, obwohl diese Kälte das Gegenteil längst bewies. Sie werden mich nicht angreifen, erinnerte sie sich selbst, und falls sie es doch versuchen, dann bin ich ganz gut in der Lage einen Patronus zu beschwören. Immerhin, wenn Dementoren dort waren, waren vermutlich keine Todesser mehr da, denn auch wenn die Dementoren diese anhand des dunklen Mals erkennen konnten, mochte kaum jemand die eisige Kälte und die Erinnerungen, die die Dementoren dennoch herauf beschworen.

Wie sie es erwartet hatte, wichen die beiden Dementoren zurück, als sie den Tunnel betrat. Sam wusste, dass die Kerkertunnel ein regelrechtes Labyrinth bildeten, doch bisher waren für die wenigen Gefangenen die hierher und nicht nach Askaban gekommen waren immer die vorderen Zellen verwendet worden. Doch die ersten Zellentüren standen offen und schienen auch nicht kürzlich benutzt worden zu sein. Kein Blut, keine Exkremente, keine Kleiderfetzen. Nichts was auf einen Menschen hindeutete. Sie folgte dem Hauptgang um die erste Biegung.

Ihr Herz raste regelrecht. _Wo bist du Charlie? _Und da war sie, die verschlossene Tür, nach der sie gesucht hatte. Ihre Hand bebte, als sie sie hob und mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür deutete, die aufschwang.

„Oh Merlin," entfuhr es ihr.

Sicher, sie hatte Menschen gesehen, die übler zugerichtet waren als Charlie. Sie selbst hatte Menschen übler zugerichtet, als Charlie es jetzt war. Aber ihn so zu sehen, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen und Blutverklebt und diverse Knochen waren ganz klar gebrochen. Sam wollte gar nicht wissen, wie die Haut unter seiner Kleidung aussah, die zerrissen und Blutverklebt war. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie neben ihn auf den Boden sank und mit beiden Händen vorsichtig sein Gesicht umfasste.

„Charlie," wisperte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie blinzelte die Tränen fort, von denen sie sich jetzt auf gar keinen Fall die Sicht verschleiern lassen wollte. Seine Augen öffneten sich, doch er hatte ganz offensichtlich Probleme, seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

„Charlie ich bin hier," wisperte sie, „ich hol dich hier raus."

Seine Augen trafen endlich die ihren, doch was sie darin sah war nicht was sie erwartet hatte. Pures Entsetzen durchmischt mit Verzweiflung und Angst. Ein heiseres, kaum vernehmbares „Nein!" drang aus seinem Mund.

„Charlie, ich bin hier alles wird gut," flüsterte sie.

„Lauf weg, Sam," krächzte er, „schnell, solange du noch kannst."

* * *

„Okay, Zeit die Zauber zu attackieren," sagte Sirius.

Er bildete ein Team mit Dora und Fleur Delacour, die allerdings beide gedanklich andernorts zu sein schienen. _Warum hab ich mir gerade die Frauen raus gepickt, deren Männer gerade in Voldemorts Hauptquartier eindringen?_ Fragte er sich. _Ich hätte sie Lily überlassen sollen, die drei hätten das perfekte Team gebildet. _

„Konzentriert euch jetzt gefälligst," befahl er ihnen.

Dora warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu, „Ich konzentriere mich," zischte sie.

Sie schien tatsächlich mehr bei der Sache und auch Fleur schien ihren Fokus nun mehr auf die vor ihnen liegende Aufgabe zu richten. Zu dritt begannen sie, an den Schutzzaubern zu rütteln. Voldemort hatte ganz sicher einen Alarm in die Dinger eingewebt, der ihn inzwischen informiert hatte, dass an drei verschiedenen Stellen jemand versuchte die Zauber zu durchbrechen. Das sollte ihn ausreichend beschäftigen und Sam, James, Remus und Bill die Zeit geben, die sie brauchen würden um Charlie zu retten und die Schlange zu töten.

Und dann würden sie hoffentlich die Chance kriegen, Voldemort irgendwie den Ring abzunehmen. Wobei hoffentlich und irgendwie eigentlich viel zu viele Variablen waren. Aber wie plante man auch, einem dunklen Lord einen Ring abzunehmen. Sie mussten nur etwa fünf Minuten auf die ersten beiden Todesser warten, die zu besiegen sich allerdings nicht gerade als eine besonders schwierige Übung gestaltete.

„Bring sie ins Gefängnis," sagte er zu Dora, „solange wir die Zeit dazu haben, sollten wir hier niemanden liegen lassen, der einfach zu reanimieren ist und dann Teil einer Übermacht wird."

Sie nickte, packte den ersten und disapparierte um Sekunden später zurück zu kommen und den zweiten mit zu nehmen.

„Hoffen wir, dass die immer nur so vereinzelt auftauchen," murmelte sie, als sie zurück kam.

„Glaub ich nicht, die sollten wahrscheinlich sehen was vorgeht, wenn sie nicht zurück kommen, wird Voldemort mehr schicken."

„Nun Hauptsache das 'ält sie davon ab, sisch su sehr auf das Innere zu konzentrieren, nischt wahr?" meinte Fleur grimmig. „Ja. Genau das ist der Plan."

* * *

Harry war mehr als verwirrt. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass er mitten in der Nacht von einer Hauselfe geweckt wurde. Und dass diese ihn dann bat, Professor Snape in dessen Büro aufzusuchen war wohl das Letzte, was er von der Elfe erwartet hatte.

Er gähnte, was verflucht wollte Snape mitten in der Nacht von ihm? Oder war die Elfe einfach beim falschen Potter gelandet und Snape wollte Lucy irgendetwas wahnsinnig spannendes zeigen, das mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte. Sollte das der Fall sein, würde Harry Snape umbringen, so viel stand fest. Er gähnte wieder. Die Tür zu Snapes Büro war geöffnet, ein Zustand, in dem Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Er blieb stehen und zögerte, in der Regel erwartete ihn nichts gutes, wenn er in Snapes Büro ging.

„Kommen Sie rein, Potter!" erklang Snapes Stimme, „und machen Sie die Tür hinter sich zu."

Also war die Elfe bei ihm richtig gewesen, denn Lucy sprach er mit ihrem Vornamen an.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen wirklichen guten Grund mich mitten in der Nacht in ihr Büro zu zitieren," grummelte Harry.

„Setzen Sie sich."

Snape selbst saß ebenfalls und vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein flaches, rundes Gefäß, das eine silberne Substanz beinhaltete. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, das selbst Snapes Büro warm und gemütlich erscheinen ließ. Harry ließ sich in den gepolsterten Stuhl gegenüber von Snape sinken. Seit wann waren die Stühle in Snapes Büro gepolstert?

„Sie wissen, dass Charlie Weasley in Norwegen verhaftet wurde, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Und sie wissen auch, dass Samantha Lestrange mit ihm liiert ist."

Harry nickte erneut. Was hatte das mit ihm zu tun?

„Sie versucht heute Nacht ihn zu retten. Ihre Eltern und diverse andere Mitglieder des Ordens unterstützen diesen Plan und wollen zusätzlich heute Nacht die letzten beiden Horkruxe vernichten."

Harrys Verwirrung wuchs. Nun gut, seine Eltern brachten sich in Gefahr und so wenig ihm das auch gefiel, war es keine Neuigkeit, für die man ihn normalerweise weckte.

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte er, ehe ihm ein Gedanke kam.

Dachte Snape, er sollte auch dort sein? Wenn die letzten beiden Horkruxe zerstört waren, war Voldemort wieder sterblich, was bedeutete, dass es an der Zeit für ihn selbst war, den letzten Schritt zu machen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich heute Nacht auch dort bin um es zu beenden!"

„Nein," erwiderte Snape leise.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie mich aus dem Bett geholt haben."

„Es gibt etwas, dass Sie erfahren müssen Potter. Es gibt noch mehr als diese beiden Horkruxe."

„Noch mehr?" fragte Harry, „aber wieso weiß niemand davon?"

„In diesem Denkarium auf dem Tisch befindet sich eine Erinnerung Potter, sehen Sie sie sich an."

„Eine Erinnerung? Wessen?"

„Meine. Ich warte hier auf Sie. Sie müssen nur die Substanz berühren. Ich versichere ihnen es ist harmlos."

Harry streckte zögernd seine Hand aus und berührte die silberne Flüssigkeit und schon wurde er in die Erinnerung gesogen.

_Er landete im Schulleiterbüro, wo Dumbledore und Snape sich gegenüber standen und ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt hatten, um die ein dreifaches rotes Band erglühte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte, dass die das Ende eines unbrechbaren Schwurs sein musste._

„_Du hast mitbekommen, was vor fast einem Monat geschehen ist, nicht wahr? Das Tagebuch, dass Harry, Ronald, Ginevra und Draco gestohlen hatten erwies sich als Horkrux und wäre beinahe in der Lage gewesen Harry zu töten," sagte Dumbledore, nachdem die beiden Männer sich am Schreibtisch des Schulleiters niedergelassen hatten_

„_Das konnte mir schwerlich entgehen."_

„_Nachdem ich die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte, habe ich angefangen, mir Fragen zu stellen. Fragen die Harry betreffen. Warum hat Harry dem Tagebuch so leichtfertig vertraut? Wie genau funktioniert die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort? Weshalb beherrscht Harry die Schlangensprache? Ich habe verschiedene Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen, aber letztendlich glaube ich, dass es nur eine Antwort gibt. Etwas, das ich schon sehr lange vermute und von dem ich glaube, dass es jetzt bestätigt ist."_

„_Ich dachte, dass der Horkrux von dem Jungen Besitz ergriffen hätte."_

_Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, das hat es nicht. Nicht _dieses_ Seelenbruchstück. Harry hatte keine Erinnerungslücken, aber die hätte er, wenn er zwei Wochen von diesem Seelenteil besessen gewesen wäre. Nach dem was Harry berichtet hat, war Riddle erstaunt, dass er Parsel sprechen konnte, als er die Mauer vor der Kammer öffnete. Das lässt mich vermuten, dass für den winzigen Moment, in dem Harry bereits Parsel sprechen musste um das Waschbecken zu öffnen, tatsächlich Riddle von ihm Besitz ergriff, aber nur in diesem einen Moment."_

„_Was meinst du damit Albus? Nicht _dieses_ Seelenbruchstück, welche anderen Seelenbruchstücke könnten sonst noch... bei Merlin... du denkst, Potter selbst ist ein Horkrux!"_

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Was? Er sollte ein Horkrux sein? Aber das war völlig unmöglich. Was immer es war, Snape musste mit dieser Vermutung falsch liegen.

„_Der Seelenteil in Harry spürte die Nähe dieses anderen Stückes und wurde mächtig in Harry, mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Es ließ Harry glauben, der Horkrux, Tom Riddle sei vertrauenswürdig. Der Seelenteil lässt Harry hin und wieder in Voldemorts Geist, in Voldemorts Seele blicken und er gibt ihm die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen," erklärte Dumbledore jetzt._

Das konnte nicht sein. Er war kein Horkrux. Das hätte er doch wissen müssen. Und überhaupt, wie sollte ein Seelenbruchstück Voldemorts überhaupt je in ihn gelangt sein?

„_Aber wie wurde der Junge ein Horkrux? Und aus welchem Grund, es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."_

„_Nein. Und das liegt daran, dass Voldemort nie beabsichtigte Harry zu einem Horkrux zu machen. Die Tatsache, dass er immer wieder versucht, Harry zu töten, beweist, dass er sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst ist. Aber Voldemort weiß, und wusste schon immer, eine gewisse Theatralik zu schätzen. Ich glaube als er Harry töten wollte, wollte er damit seinen finalen Schritt zur Unsterblichkeit gehen. Er wollte den einen Menschen töten, der ihm der Prophezeiung zufolge gefährlich sein würde. Und er wollte seinen letzten Horkrux schaffen._

_Der erste Fluch, der Harrys Großmutter tötete, sollte Harry töten und seine Seele ein letztes Mal teilen. Und das tat der Fluch. Er zerriss Voldemorts Seele, doch er selbst war viel zu abgelenkt von der Tatsache dass diese alte Frau sich ihm in den Weg stellte und der Junge noch lebte. Er verwendete den zweiten Fluch gegen Harry, der wie wir wissen überlebte. Voldemort disapparierte und ließ dabei ein Stück Seele zurück, dass einen Zufluchtsort brauchte und diesen fand es in Harry."_

Er sollte ein Horkrux sein, seit er acht Jahre alt gewesen war? Das war absurd und lächerlich. Er hasste Voldemort mit jeder Faser seines Herzens und er würde den Bastard eigenhändig umbringen. Niemals hätte er zehn Jahre lang einen Teil von dessen Seele beherbergen können ohne es zu wissen und erst recht hätte dieses Stück nicht so lange in jemandem leben können, der einen so enormen Hass gegen seinen Besitzer hegte.

„_Warum sagst du mir das?" flüsterte Snape nun._

„_Weil jemand es wissen muss," erwiderte Albus, „und jemand muss es Harry sagen, sobald alle anderen Horkruxe, oder zumindest die meisten davon, zerstört sind."_

„_Und das soll ich sein?"_

„_Nur, wenn ich nicht mehr lebe um es selbst zu tun."_

„_Warum ich?"_

„_Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Jeder andere der von den Horkruxen weiß, liebt diesen Jungen. Keiner von ihnen hätte die Kraft ihn in den Tod zu schicken. Aber du und ich, Severus, wir können tun, was getan werden muss, unabhängig davon ob es uns gefällt."_

Die Erinnerung endete und Harry war wieder in Snapes Büro, doch Dumbledores letzter Satz halte noch immer in seinen Ohren. In den Tod zu schicken? Langsam sickerte die Bedeutung dessen, was er gehört und gesehen hatte in sein Gehirn. Die Seelenbruchstücke, die zu Horkruxen wurden, konnten nur leben, solange das, was sie beherbergte intakt war. Ihnen allen war klar gewesen, dass sie die Schlange würden töten müssen. Und wenn er ein Horkrux war, dann hieß das konsequenter Weise, dass auch er sterben musste.

„Nein," er hatte das Wort nicht laut aussprechen wollen.

Jegliches Gefühl von Wärme und Gemütlichkeit war aus Snapes Büro verschwunden und in Harry war nur Platz für eisige Kälte. _Ich werde sterben. _Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, der Krieg konnte nicht enden, solange Voldemort lebte. Voldemort konnte nicht sterben solange Harry lebte. Und solange der Krieg andauerte würden weiter Menschen sterben, vielleicht Menschen, die Harry selbst liebte. _Mum und Dad, Lucy, Ron, Neville, Hermine, Debbie, Sirius, Remus... Ginny!_

Er musste sterben. Es war der einzige Weg sie alle zu beschützen. Er spürte, dass seine Augen brannten und er blinzelte um die Tränen zu verdrängen. Er würde nicht weinen und ganz sicher würde er nicht vor Snape weinen. Und er hatte es schon einmal getan. Seinen eigenen Tod geplant im Austausch für Lucys Leben. Er konnte es wieder tun. Er wünschte nur, es hätte damals funktioniert, dann müsste er dieses Grauen jetzt nicht noch einmal durchstehen.

Er schloss die Augen und sah Ginnys Gesicht vor sich. Wenn er damals gestorben wäre, hätte er nie gemerkt wie sehr er sie liebte. Ihm wäre eine der besten Erfahrungen seines Lebens entgangen. Das jedenfalls war es Wert, den Horror noch einmal zu durchleben. Er stand langsam auf.

„Ich denke ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe," sagte er leise.

„Es tut mir Leid," flüsterte Snape, „ich wünschte ich könnte es ändern."

Irgendwie brachte Harry ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Das Merkwürdige ist, dass ich Ihnen sogar glaube. Was hat Dumbledore sie schwören lassen? Dass sie es niemandem außer mir sagen?"

Snape nickte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore so eiskalt war."

„Er wollte nicht, dass es wahr ist. Genauso wenig wie ich..."

„Sie müssen ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen. Ich kann in ihren Augen sehen, dass Sie ihn dafür hassen."

„Aber ich verstehe seine Entscheidung auch."

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry über diesen letzten Satz nach, ehe er leise erwidert, "ja. Ich auch."

* * *

AN: Whoa, ich bin selbst schon ganz aufgeregt, obwohl ich ja weiß, was noch passieren wird ;)

Ich hatte das Kapitel doch schneller fertig als erwartet und weil ich am Wochenende in London bin und wahrscheinlich erst nach dem Wochenende zum update kommen würde, gibt es das in der Woche. Ich versuche übrigens, für die letzten Kapitel wieder in einen ein Wochen Rhythmus zu kommen.

Und ihr dürft gerne so fleißig weiter reviewn wie zu den letzten beiden Kapiteln. Ich freu mich da echt super doll drüber und kann gar nicht genug davon kriegen. Ich träume ja davon, dass die Story die 200er Marke knackt ;)

Also, vielen vielen Dank an alle, die mir immer so fleißig mitteilen was sie denken und an alle anderen, wird Zeit, dass ihr das auch mal macht ;)

lg Sanny


	37. Kapitel 36 Die Falle schnappt zu

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 36

Die Falle schnappt zu

* * *

Harry schaffte es tatsächlich bis auf den Astronomieturm. Dort lehnte er sich an die Brüstung und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Es war wie ein Dejávù. Er hatte schon einmal gedacht er würde sterben und war dann in letzter Sekunde gerettet worden. Aber dieses Mal konnte und durfte es keine Rettung geben. Denn sein Tod war der letzte Schritt zu Voldemorts endgültiger Sterblichkeit. Sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust und er fühlte sich so lebendig. Er wollte nicht sterben, war viel zu jung dazu. Was er alles verpassen würde. Er hatte bisher nie über eine Hochzeit oder gar Kinder nachgedacht. Doch plötzlich sah er Ginny in einem weißen Kleid, die auf ihn zu kam und kleine Kinder, die wie die perfekte Mischung aus ihm und Ginny aussahen. Er sah Ginny einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen hochheben, dessen braune Augen spitzbübisch funkelten und ein rothaariges Mädchen mit leuchtend grünen Augen zupfte an seinem Ärmel. Die Bilder waren so real und es tat so weh, sie wieder verblassen zu sehen. Ginny und er würden nie heiraten und es würde weder den Jungen noch das Mädchen jemals geben, denn er würde sterben und das in nicht all zu langer Zeit.

Ein kleiner, egoistischer Teil in ihm wollte einfach nie wieder das Schloss verlassen und die Tatsache ignorieren, dass seine Bestimmung darin lag zu sterben.

Doch ein viel größerer Teil von ihm, war eher bereit selbst zu sterben, als zu warten bis es mehr der Menschen traf die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Er schloss die Augen und sah das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen den es niemals geben würde. Seine Augen funkelten nun nicht mehr spitzbübisch, sondern blickten ihn traurig an und er meinte sogar Tränen darin zu sehen.

Der Anblick ließ Schmerz in heißen Wellen durch seinen Körper laufen.

Er öffnete die Augen um dem Anblick zu entfliehen und bemerkte verblüfft, das er selbst Tränen in den Augen hatte. Einige Minuten lang ließ er ihnen freien lauf, doch dann wurde der Schmerz urplötzlich durch eine unbändige Wut ersetzt.

Wut auf Dumbledore, Wut auf Voldemort, Wut auf die Prophezeiung und auf das ganze Universum, das ihm diese Last überhaupt erst aufgebürdet hatte und das noch bevor er geboren worden war. Schon bevor er geboren worden war, hatte festgestanden, dass es der Sinn seine Existenz war zu sterben.

Er rammte seine Faust gegen die Wand des Astronomieturms und spürte kaum den Schmerz, den es verursachte, als seine Handknöchel brachen. Wieder und wieder schlug er gegen den harten Stein bis die Knochen in seiner Hand so zertrümmert waren, dass es ihm unmöglich war, sie überhaupt zur Faust zu ballen und zu bewegen.

Schwer atmend stützte er sich mit der anderen Hand auf die Brustwehr und starrte in den sternklaren Himmel. „Ich will nicht sterben," flüsterte er. Dann: „Ich will nicht sterben, verfluchte Scheiße!"

* * *

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie wissen es. Tut mir so leid..." wisperte Charlie.

„Schon gut... sie sind nicht hier... alles wird gut."

Sie tastete nach dem Portschlüssel in ihrem Umhang.

„Nimm das," sie drückte ihm den Portschlüssel in die Hand.

„Eins...zwei...drei..."

Nichts passierte.

Sie fluchte und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Wir müssen nach oben, ich kann von hier nicht disapparieren."

„Nein. Lass mich hier."

Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn.

„Ganz sicher nicht," erwiderte sie dann und beschwor eine Trage, auf der sie ihn hinaus schweben lassen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich, Sam," flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch," erwiderte sie.

„Nun, das ist rührend."

Es war Lucius, der schlagartig mitten im Gang stand und ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Sam fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Sie konnte Charlie röchelnd atmen hören. Sie ließ seine Trage zu Boden sinken und konzentrierte sich auf Lucius, mit dem sie ganz sicher auch alleine fertig werden konnte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und spielte fast gelangweilt damit.

Sam zielte _Avada Kedavra_! Lucius wich mit Leichtigkeit aus und ließ dann seinen Zauberstab hoch schnellen. Instinktiv beschwor Sam einen mächtigen Schild, doch kein Schild konnte einen Todesfluch aufhalten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lucius auf Charlie zielen würde, hatte gedacht, er würde versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Doch der grüne Lichtblitz traf Charlie dessen röchelndes Atmen von einer Sekunde auf die andere verstummte.

Seine Augen waren geöffnet und darin stand Angst, von der Sam selbst jetzt noch sagen konnte, dass sie sich vor allem auf sie nicht auf ihn selbst bezog. Einige Sekunden lang konnte sie ihn nur anstarren. Unfähig zu begreifen, was soeben geschehen war.

„Das erste was ich von ihm gehört habe, war eine Aufforderung ihn zu töten," sagte Lucius, „ich hab ihn wirklich lange genug warten lassen."

Sam wandte ihren Blick ganz langsam von Charlie zu Lucius. Er sah zufrieden aus, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Weißt du Samantha, es gab immer wieder Momente, in denen ich dachte, dass du es sein könntest. Aber ich hab es immer als Spinnerei meinerseits abgetan. Hab gedacht, dass es nur Wunschdenken ist, weil es die Schmach von Dracos Verrat verringern würde und außerdem Bellatrix und Rodolphus das überhebliche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischen würde. Aber dann hab ich den Falken gesehen, der aus einem der Fenster flog und in den Bäumen verschwand. Und dann wurde das Fenster repariert und mir war klar, dass es ein Animagus gewesen sein muss. Und mir fiel dein Patronus ein, ein Adler. Sicher ein Adler und ein Falke sind nicht das gleiche, aber es sind beides Greifvögel, nicht wahr? Und dann wurde Charlie Weasley gefangen und ich hab mich daran erinnert, dass ihr zusammen zur Schule gegangen seid und wie sehr du ihn damals gehasst und über ihn geflucht hast. Draco hat auch immer über die kleine Potter geflucht und dann hat er uns wegen der Schlampe verraten. Aber Weasley hat nicht geredet. Nicht ein verfluchtes Wort. Dafür hast du aber sehr vehement abgestritten, ihn näher gekannt zu haben. Und das obwohl du uns früher immer mit so vielen Details über diesen einen speziellen Blutsverräter versorgen konntest. Und dann hab ich ihn mit der modifizierten Version des Dementoreffektfluchs belegt. Sie beschwört das schlimmste hervor, was der Mensch sich vorstellen kann. Weißt du, was Weasley gesehen hat? Ich nicht, aber er hat gefleht: _Nicht Sam... nein... lass sie..._"

Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen und sie war unfähig zu handeln, während sie Lucius Monolog lauschte.

„Und damit hatte ich endlich meinen Beweis, mit dem ich zum dunklen Lord gehen konnte."

Die letzten Worte brachten neues Leben in Sam. Voldemort. Der Ring. Charlie war tot und sie ging nicht davon aus, dass sie selbst die Nacht überleben würde. Wollte es noch nicht einmal mehr. Aber sie hatte dennoch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Charlies Leiche und tat dann, was er ihr geraten hatte. Sie lief weg.

* * *

„Avada Kedavra!"

Sirius riss Fleur zur Seite. Dora hatte indessen den Fluch des Todessers auf gleiche Weise erwidert und im Gegensatz zu ihm getroffen. Fleur schickte einen Schocker über Sirius Schulter und als er herumwirbelte, sah er einen Todesser, der offenbar von hinten auf sie gezielt hatte zu Boden gehen. Er selbst streckte einen weiteren Todesser mit dem Todesfluch nieder, womit alle ihre momentanen Gegner besiegt waren. Nicht, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie nun eine Verschnaufpause hatten. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter war ein heftiger Kampf zwischen ihrer Backup-Truppe und sicher fünfzehn Todessern ausgebrochen.

„Kommt!" rief Sirius und die beiden Frauen zögerten nicht ihm zu folgen. Je näher die drei dem Kampf kamen umso mehr wurde sichtbar, dass die Todesser diesen klar dominierten und ihre Anzahl schien sich noch zu steigern.

_Verfluchte Scheiße_. Einen Sekundenbruchteil zog er in Erwägung, eine sofortige Flucht anzuordnen, doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder, denn das wäre vermutlich James, Remus, Bills, Charlies und Sams endgültiges Todesurteil.

Als sie auf etwa zehn Meter Entfernung an den Kampf heran gekommen waren begann Sirius Flüche auf die Todesser zu schießen. Sein Feuer blieb natürlich nicht unerwidert.

Während er weiter lief musste er mehrfach seitlich ausweichen und schließlich warf er sich zu Boden um einem Fluch zu entgehen, er schoss noch im Fallen zurück und traf. Er rollte sich zur Seite und entging somit einer schnellen Folge weiterer Flüche.

Er schrie „Confringo!"

Der Boden explodieren. Er konnte Schmerzensschreie hören und hoffte, dass es ein paar von den Bastarden einen Arm oder ein Bein gekostet hatte. Als er wieder auf die Beine kam, sah er, dass Dora sich mit drei Todessern gleichzeitig duellierte und Fleur gerade in arge Bedrängnis geriet. Er eilte zuerst Fleur zur Hilfe, deren einen Gegner er von hinten erledigen konnte. Zu zweit machte ihnen auch der andere Todesser keine Schwierigkeiten mehr und dann eilten sie weiter zu Dora, die sich Tapfer hielt aber ganz alleine wohl auch nicht mehr zu lange durchgehalten hätte. Der Kampf hatte sich inzwischen zu einer Jagd entwickelt.

Die Ordenskämpfer, die noch lebten, flohen, suchten Deckung im Wald und versuchten dann, aus der Deckung heraus Todesser nieder zu strecken.

„Zu den anderen!" rief er den Frauen zu und disapparierte.

Er suchte Schutz hinter einer gewaltigen Eiche und versuchte dann, sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Die Masse an Todessern war gewaltig, es waren inzwischen sicher an die dreißig. Flüche schossen zwischen den sich in der Deckung befindenden Ordenskämpfern und den näher kommenden Todessern hin und her, wobei erstere zumindest für den Moment eine höhere Trefferquote verbuchen konnten. Sirius glaubte, dass doch weniger Ordenskämpfer gefallen waren, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Dennoch, die Todesser waren jetzt zwei mal so viele wie sie selbst. _Wir brauchen einen Plan_, dachte er, _und zwar besser einen guten. _

„Sirius," zischte eine Stimme zu seiner rechten.

„Kingsley?" Eben der huschte jetzt im Schutz des Gebüschs zu Sirius.

„Vorschläge?" zischte Sirius.

„Rückzug nach Westen, dann stoßen wir auf Alice Team."

„Okay, führ du die Leute an, ich sorge für die Nachhut," wisperte er, „wie viele sind wir noch?"

„Zwölf, wenn von deinen keiner gefallen ist?"

„Nein."

Kingsley ließ an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes einen winzigen Lichtpunkt erscheinen, mit dem er nach rechts deutete. Sirius behielt indes die Todesser im Auge, die sich den Ausläufern des Waldes, die die Ordenskämpfer im Moment als Deckung nutzten stetig näherten. Das Knistern und Rascheln der Äste, als sich die anderen um ihn herum in Bewegung setzten kam Sirius ungeheuer Laut vor.

Er versuchte in all den dunklen Gestalten um ihn herum, die sich möglichst nah am Boden bewegten um nicht getroffen zu werden, Dora auszumachen, doch natürlich trug sie ihre Haare heute Nacht in einem dunklen braun um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Es war dafür Fleurs Silberschopf, der Sirius schließlich zu seiner Großcousine führte, der er mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete, mit ihm zurück zu bleiben, während Fleur sich weiterbewegte.

Sirius hatte, so gut es ihm möglich gewesen war, die Schatten, die an ihm vorbei gehuscht waren gezählt und war relativ sicher, dass die zehn übrigen Kämpfer Kingsley gefolgt waren. Er und Dora beobachteten weiterhin die Todesser, die jetzt nur noch etwa fünfzehn Meter von ihnen entfernt waren. Beide schossen eine schnelle folge Flüche in Richtung ihrer Verfolger, von denen ein paar zu Boden gingen. Er und Dora huschten indes weiter, die nächste Deckung suchend. Unter seinen eigenen Füßen klangen die knackenden Äste noch lauter als unter denen der anderen. Halb rechnete er damit, durch die Geräusche seinen Standpunkt zu verraten und er war bereit, sich jeden Moment auf den Boden fallen zu lassen um den tödlichen Flüchen zu entgehen.

Alles um ihn herum schien zu rascheln und in Bewegung zu sein. Waren die Todesser schon so nahe gekommen? Er presste sich an einen weiteren Baumstamm. Dora war neben ihm. Er konnte sie atmen hören und meinte, dass sie leicht zitterte. Er selbst hielt den Atem an und bedeutete ihr das gleiche zu tun. Noch immer raschelte und knackte es um sie herum, aber längst nicht so laut, als wenn Menschen um sie herum wären.

_Oder_? _Komm schon, reiß dich zusammen_, befahl Sirius sich selbst. Das waren die normalen Geräusche eines Waldes. Wind in den Bäumen und das knacken und rascheln der Äste und Zweige, wenn Tiere darüber liefen. Er ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen strömen und begann dann wieder normal zu atmen. Ruhiger diesmal. Er späte hinter dem Baum hervor. Die Todesser hatten jetzt den Wald erreicht. Viele waren clever genug ebenfalls Bäume und Gebüsche als Deckung zu nutzen, doch es gab auch einige Leichtsinnige, deren Gestalten sich klar abzeichneten. _Selbst schuld. _Das hier war keine Situation, in der er eine besonders große Auswahl an Flüchen hatte. Das laute knacken der am Boden liegenden Äste war das einzige Geräusch, das auf den raschen Tod folgte.

Flüche schossen in Richtung von Doras und Sirius Baum und die beiden krochen nun mehr als das sie liefen um möglichst unsichtbar zu bleiben.

Zweige und scharfkantige Steine bohrten sich immer wieder in Sirius Haut, doch er spürte den Schmerz kaum. War viel zu sehr darauf fokussiert lebend die nächste Deckung zu erreichen. Er selbst nutzte ein Gestrüpp hinter dem er sich flach auf den Boden legte, Dora hatte indes erneut einen mächtigen Baumstamm gewählt. Dornen zerkratzten sein Gesicht, doch auch das war nur eine Nebensächlichkeit, die er zwar registrierte, der jedoch keinerlei weitere Beachtung schenkte. Die Todesser hatte offenbar gelernt, keiner wagte es mehr, sich einfach offen durch den Wald zu bewegen. Aber irgendwann mussten sie schließlich ihre Position wechseln.

Ein Todesfluch sirrte an Sirius Gestrüpp vorbei. Sie schießen nur auf gut Glück, versicherte er sich selbst. Dennoch, er brauchte eine soliderer Deckung. Er kroch weiter. Hinter sich hörte er weitere Todesflüche sirren. Doch als er einen Blick riskierte, sah er, dass es Doras Flüche sein mussten. _Gut so_, dachte er grimmig, _je mehr von den Bastarden wir umbringen können umso besser._

* * *

Es war ein Glück, dass Voldemorts aktuelles Hauptquartier zuvor jahrelang ein Museum gewesen war, denn dank dieser Tatsache waren Details über das Gebäude dokumentiert worden. Das war überhaupt der einzige Grund, weshalb sie von den Geheimgängen wussten. James meinte sogar, sich an diesen speziellen Tunnel, aus einer Führung in seiner Kindheit, erinnern zu können. Der Ausgang lag in einem Raum in der ersten Etage, von dem Sam ihnen nicht hatte sagen können, wozu genau Voldemort ihn nutzte, aber dass er nicht zu den gesondert geschützten Privaträumen gehörte.

Desillusionierungszauber sorgten dafür, dass die drei unsichtbar waren, als sie den Tunnel schließlich verließen. Offenbar wurde der Raum als eine Art Tränkelabor benutzt. Zahlreiche Kessel standen herum und unter manchen brannte sogar ein Feuer. James wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, welche schaurigen Tränke Voldemort hier zusammenbraute.

„Finden wir das verfluchte Schlangenvieh," murmelte er und öffnete dann die Tür des Raums, was sie in einen breiten, von Fackeln erhellten Gang führte.

Die Tür ließ sich fast geräuschlos wieder schließen. Sam zu folge ließ Voldemort die Schlange im ganzen Gebäude herum kriechen, was schon dem ein oder anderen Todesser einen gewaltigen Schreck eingejagt hatte. Sie waren noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als sie schnelle Schritte näher kommen hörten. James presste sich an die Wand.

„Mein Lord, wo wollt ihr hin? Was...?"

„Schweig Rodolphus und du ebenfalls Bellatrix. Ich wünsche eure Begleitung nicht."

Voldemort passierte sie nahezu lautlos, während Bellatrix und Rodolphus verwirrt mitten im Gang stehen blieben. James fluchte innerlich und wünschte die beiden würden irgendwo anders hingehen, doch offenbar schienen sie zu denken, dass dieser Gang der geeignete Ort für ein Gespräch war.

„Was will er in den Kerkern?" fragte Rodolphus, „dort ist niemand außer Weasley."

„Vielleicht hat Lucius es geschafft ihn zum Reden zu bringen?"

„Und warum will er dann nicht unsere Begleitung?"

„Lass uns im Versammlungsraum warten," sagte Bellatrix schließlich, „er wird uns schon mitteilen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem wir es wissen sollen."

„Er geht in die Kerker?" sagte Bill mit heiserer Stimme, sobald die Schritte der Lestranges verklungen waren. James hatte indessen den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel aus seinem Umhang gefischt.

„Sam," zischte er.

Zunächst blieb der Spiegel schwarz, doch dann erschienen, im dunklen nur schwer erkennbar Sams Gesichtszüge.

„Es ist vorbei," sagte sie mit sehr leiser, ruhiger Stimme.

„Was?"

„Charlie ist tot und sie wissen, dass ich es bin, ich werd's nicht raus schaffen, aber wenn ich kann vernichte ich den Ring."

„Voldemort..."

„Ich weiß, Lucius hat ihn hergerufen."

Das Bild wurde wieder schwarz. James starrte einen Moment lang auf den Spiegel, ehe er ihn wieder zurück in seine eigene Tasche schob.

„Bill?"

„Ich hab's gehört," erklang dessen leise, heisere Stimme.

* * *

Sam floh noch ein wenig tiefer in das Kerkerlabyrinth, während sie versuchte einen Plan zu entwickeln, mit dem sie den Ring zerstören konnte, ehe sie umgebracht wurde. Sie versuchte keine Geräusche zu machen um Voldemort und Lucius nicht zu verraten wo sie war. Immer wieder spürte sie Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen, doch merkwürdiger Weise blieb ihr Urteilsvermögen von dem Schmerz unberührt. Vielleicht weil sie wusste, dass er nun zumindest nicht mehr litt und sie ihm ohnehin bald folgen würde. Sie presste sich an eine Wand, schöpfte neuen Atem und lauschte. Sie konnte Lucius Schritte hören, er und Voldemort waren also nicht zu weit hinter ihr. Sie wusste, dass sie Voldemort in einer direkten Konfrontation unterlegen war, sie musste also an den Ring kommen, bevor er sie fand.

„Samantha, wie lange willst du dieses Spiel noch in die Länge ziehen?" fragte die kalte Stimme.

_So lange ich muss._ Sie lief wieder los, bemühte sich möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen. _Wie komme ich an den Ring?_ Sie presste sich erneut an eine Wand. Klangen die Schritte näher als zuvor?

„Weißt du Samantha, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir," hörte sie Voldemort sagen.

Kam seine Stimme aus einer anderen Richtung als Lucius Schritte?

„Ich hatte große Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt und jetzt muss ich erfahren, dass du jahrelang ein falsches Spiel gespielt hast. Dir ist klar, welche Strafe dich dafür erwartet?"

_Folter und Tod. Aber du kannst mich nicht mehr bestrafen, als Lucius es schon getan hat. _

„Du wirst mich anflehen," fuhr Voldemort fort, „aber ich werde dich weiter und weiter leiden lassen."

Seine Stimme war viel zu nah und sie kam tatsächlich nicht aus der gleichen Richtung, wie die Schritte. Sie war eingekesselt.

_Ich muss handeln, jetzt. Ich brauche diesen Ring._ Und die Lösung war so einfach._ Lass es funktionieren,_ flehte sie stumm. _Accio Ring_. Voldemorts Zornschrei sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste und dann war der Ring auch schon in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte nur noch Sekunden und kannte nur einen Zauber, der Horkruxe zerstören konnte. Sie schleuderte den Ring auf den Boden und murmelte die Beschwörung. Tosende Flammen vernichteten den Ring und Sam spürte, wie ein wahnsinniges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, als Voldemort um die Biegung kam und mit Entsetzen auf dem Schlangengesicht die Gegenformel brüllte. Doch es war zu spät.

„Du verfluchte...!" schrie er und schlug sie dann zu Boden, offenbar rasend vor Zorn.

Sam spürte, wie ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand glitt, doch das war ihr vollkommen egal. Sie hatte den Ring zerstört, ihre Aufgabe war erfüllt. Und Voldemort konnte sie jetzt mit nichts mehr verletzen.

„Crucio!" Ihr Körper spürte den Schmerz, doch Geist und Seele waren von all dem bereits merkwürdig losgelöst.

Sie begann zu lachen, als Voldemort den Fluch von ihr nahm.

„Du kannst mir nicht wehtun, Bastard," sagte sie.

„Wer weiß es noch?" brüllte er, „wusste Dumbledore davon?"

„Was glaubst du denn?" fragte sie und begann dann erneut zu lachen.

„Crucio!"

Sie wusste, dass sie schrie, doch sie konnte nicht sagen warum. Sie spürte noch immer kalte Genugtuung und genoss den Anblick des rasenden Voldemort, den jetzt nur noch ein letzter Horkrux an die Erde band, aber vielleicht gab es auch den längst nicht mehr.

„Du wirst sterben, Tom Riddle."

Das letzte was sie sah, war ein blendender, grüner Lichtblitz.

* * *

Alice und ihr Team hatten genau die gleichen Probleme mit den Todessern gehabt, wie das von Sirius und Kingsley. Und sie hatten sich für eine ganz ähnliche Rückzugstatik entschieden, so dass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass die beiden Teams schließlich aufeinander stießen.

„Wohin jetzt?" zischte sie Kingsley zu, „wenn wir hier bleiben, sind wir in fünf Minuten eingekesselt."

„Wenn überhaupt so lange," murmelte Kingsley düster.

„Gehen wir tiefer in den Wald," sagte Alice, „ich seh nämlich keine Alternative zu weiterem Rückzug."

Inzwischen hatten auch Dora und Sirius zu den anderen aufgeschlossen.

„Ihr werdet also auch gejagt?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja."

„Das gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Ich fand es war eine sehr bereichernde Erfahrung," erwiderte Alice trocken.

Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern wandte sich an Kingsley, „Führ du weiter an, Dora und ich sichern von hinten."

„Jane und ich bleiben bei euch," erwiderte Alice, „besser wir sind zu viert."

Sirius hatte dagegen keine Einwände. Während die anderen sich so schnell wie möglich tiefer in den Wald bewegten, verteilten die vier sich möglichst gefächert um den Todessern eine schnelle, direkte Verfolgung unmöglich zu machen. Alice und Jane konzentrierten sich dabei auf die von Westen kommenden Todesser, während Sirius und Dora sich weiterhin um ihre bisherigen Verfolger kümmerten.

Sirius kauerte sich hinter den gewaltigen, umgekippten Stamm eines Baumes. Das würde ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich auf etwa zehn Metern hin und her bewegen zu können, ohne seine Deckung verlassen zu müssen und dabei immer die bestmögliche Schussposition zu finden.

Doch die Todesser waren vorsichtig. Ihnen schien schnell klar zu werden, dass sie trotz ihrer Überzahl nicht so einfach an den Ordenskämpfern vorbei kommen würden. Die beste Möglichkeit der Todesser wäre, die Deckung der vier zu zerstören, weswegen Sirius sich hütete ungezielt zu feuern und somit seine Position leichtfertig zu verraten. Das rascheln und knacken verriet ihm, dass sie da waren, in etwa fünfzehn Meter Entfernung, doch das war nicht genug, um eine genaue Position ausmachen zu können. _Zeigt euch!_ Sein Blick fiel auf einen etwa faustgroßen Stein der neben ihm am Boden lag. Möglichst kraftvoll schleuderte er diesen in die Richtung der Todesser. Ein aufstöhnen verriet ihm, das er jemanden getroffen haben musste und zwei Todesser taumelten hinter einem Baum hervor. Das letzte was sie taten.

Er veränderte rasch seine Position und nur Sekunden später brachte ein Reductorfluch das Holz des Baumes zum bersten. Ein weiterer Reductorfluch schlug in das Geäst eines hinter ihm stehenden Baumes. Der erste Ast traf seinen Kopf von hinten. Er kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, weitere Äste prasselten auf ihn nieder. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen schützenden Schild. Er fühlte sich benommen, als er sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete. Mit der linken Hand tastete er seinen Hinterkopf ab. Seine Haare waren feucht und klebrig und als er die Hand wieder vor sein Gesicht hielt, sah er Blut. _Fuck_.

Sterne flimmerten jetzt vor seinen Augen auf, dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz, ehe sich sein Blick wieder klärte. _Verfluchte Scheiße_. Er wankte und stürzte, was ihn immerhin vor den meisten Flüchen bewahrte, doch irgendetwas traf seinen Arm und brach ihn. Am liebsten wäre er einfach am Boden liegen geblieben. Komm schon Sirius, keine Zeit jetzt für Bewusstlosigkeit und Schwindel.

Weitere Flüche sirrten über ihn hinweg. Viel zu nah und viel zu viele davon tödlich. Er brauchte eine neue Deckung. Erneut kroch er über den Waldboden, zu dem Baum, dessen Astwerk für seinen momentan eher schlechten Zustand verantwortlich war. Sein Hinterkopf pochte und immer wieder tanzten blendende Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen. Er schaffte es endlich hinter den Baumstamm und kauerte sich dann erleichtert dahinter zusammen. Für den Moment konnte er nicht getroffen werden und das würde ihm hoffentlich die Zeit geben, sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Seine Augen fielen zu.

Als eine zweite Person sich neben ihn kauerte flogen seine Augen wieder auf.

„Sirius," wisperte Doras Stimme.

„Was...?"

„Ich konnte sehen, dass dich irgendwas getroffen hast und als von dir keine Flüche mehr kamen, da..."

„Ich bin okay."

„So siehst du nicht aus," widersprach sie.

Dann riskierte sie einen Blick in Richtung der Todesser und deren Anblick entlockte ihr einen leisen Fluch.

„Was?" fragte Sirius erneut.

„Wir müssen weg hier, die haben uns sonst gleich eingekreist," zischte sie, „kannst du laufen?"

„Sicher..."

Sie sah skeptisch aus, aber irgendwie mussten sie ja weg kommen und zu zweit zu gehen kam nicht in Frage.

„Okay, siehst du den Mauerrest da drüben? Versteck dich dahinter," befahl sie.

„Und du?"

„Feuerschutz. Aber halt dich verdammt noch mal bloß unten."

Erneut kroch er los, fast froh, dass er sich auf allen Vieren und nicht nur auf zwei Beinen bewegte. Als er die Mauer endlich erreicht hatte blieb er am Boden liegen, einen Moment lang unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er konnte bunte Lichter sehen, waren das Flüche oder bildete er sich die Lichter ein. Wo ist Dora? War sein letzter Gedanke, ehe er endgültig bewusstlos wurde.

Als er wieder zu sich kam war er in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum. Ein Raum? Er richtete sich auf und das erste was er sah, war Doras Gesicht.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er.

„Das sollte ich dich eigentlich fragen."

„Mir geht's gut."

Überraschender weise entsprach das der Wahrheit.

„Ja, Jane hat dich soweit wieder hergerichtet."

„Wo sind wir?"

„Die Mauer hinter der du dich versteckt hast, gehört zu einer Ruine, das meiste ist zerstört, aber ein paar Räume sind noch brauchbar. Jedenfalls benutzen wir die gerade um uns vor den Todessern zu schützen, die kamen nämlich irgendwann aus absolut allen Richtungen."

„Sind alle in Ordnung?" fragte er.

„Ja."

„Sirius!" Das war Alice, „du bist wach, Merlin sei Dank."

„Jane ist eben ein Genie. Wie sind wir vor denen geschützt?"

„Eine Menge Schutzschilder und Banne, Anti-Apparier-Zauber, einseitig, wir können raus."

„Aber wenn wir einmal raus sind nicht mehr rein?"

Alice nickte.

„Haben wir irgendwas von Lily gehört?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fuck!" Er stand auf und begann hin und her zu laufen. „Von James und den anderen auch nichts?"

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln.

Ein erneutes „Fuck!"

Okay Sirius, denk nach. Ihr seid eingekreist von an die hundert Todessern, Lily und ihr Team sind auf sich gestellt und Merlin allein weiß, was mit James und den anderen ist. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit nach Innen zu kommunizieren und mit Lily ist es ebenfalls viel zu gefährlich, weil ein Patronus ihre mögliche Deckung verraten würde. Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden, diese Nacht zu einem guten Ende zu führen und das möglichst schnell.

„Wir brauchen Verstärkung."

* * *

Harry hatte sein Zeitgefühl völlig verloren, als er den Astronomieturm wieder verließ. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er nun eigentlich hin wollte, ins Bett sicher nicht. Er überlegte Ginny zu wecken. Er hatte noch Wochen, vielleicht Tage, diese sollte er nutzen, oder? Das war der Moment in der eine Stimme durch das Schloss schallte.

„DIE MITGLIEDER DER SCHÜLER-TRUPPEN WERDEN AUFGRUND EINES NOTFALLS GEBETEN SICH UNVERZÜGLICH IN DER GROßEN HALLE EINZUFINDEN! DORT WERDEN SIE ÜBER ALLES WEITERE INFORMIERT!"

Plötzlich schrumpften Wochen und Tage zu Stunden zusammen. Abermals beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Nun, immerhin würde er die Last nicht so lange mit sich herum tragen müssen. Er änderte seine Richtung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Unterwegs stieß er auf Ron, Neville, Hermine, Draco, Blaise, Debbie, Lucy und Ginny.

„Ihr kennt die Regeln," sagte Hermine gerade zu den beiden letzteren, „sie werden euch nicht mitkommen lassen."

„Die sollen mal versuchen uns aufzuhalten," fauchte Lucy, „wir sind genauso gut wie ihr anderen auch."

„Ich will wissen wo Harry ist," sagte Ginny jetzt.

„Ist wahrscheinlich im Schloss umhergewandert," meinte Ron, „ich wette wir treffen ihn... oh, da ist er."

„Wo hast du gesteckt?" fragte Ginny.

„Wie Ron gesagt hat..."

„Was ist mit deiner Hand?" unterbrach sie ihn und betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Sorge im Gesicht seine blutige Hand.

„Ich..." Was sollte er sagen? Er fühlte die Blicke der anderen auf sich. „Nicht so wichtig, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir in die große Halle kommen."

„Harry..."

„Es ist nichts," unterbrach er ungeduldig und gab ihr dann einen flüchtigen Kuss, „wirklich."

„Komm, ich bring das in Ordnung," meinte Hermine nun und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Hand, die nur Sekunden später geheilt war.

„Danke."

Sie lächelte, aber auch ihre Augen zeigten Misstrauen.

„Kommt schon!" er legte so viel Ungeduld wie möglich in seine Stimme und ging dann weiter.

Ginny schob ihre Hand in seine. „Ich lass dich heute Nacht nicht alleine gehen," flüsterte sie.

„Du musst," erwiderte er.

„Aber..."

„Ginny, bitte!"

„Oh komm schon," fauchte Lucy von hinten, „wir alle haben uns nie an Regeln gehalten, warum heute Nacht damit anfangen, wo so ziemlich jeder Mensch den wir lieben sich in tödliche Gefahr begeben wird."

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und funkelte sie an, „Genau deswegen. Weil so ziemlich jeder Mensch den ihr liebt sich sonst halb darauf konzentrieren muss, dass ihr in Gefahr seid."

„Ach, und du denkst, dass deine Anwesenheit dort Mum und Dad nicht in Sorge versetzen wird?" schoss sie zurück.

„Aber wir anderen waren alle schon ein paar Mal an solchen Kämpfen beteiligt," erwiderte er hitzig, „ihr beide nicht. Das ist was anderes, als ein Duell mit ein paar Todessern, die man gezielt angreifen kann. Das ist reines Chaos, in dem aus jeder Richtung Flüche kommen und du alleine gegen mehrere Todesser gleichzeitig kämpfen musst!"

Er holte tief Luft, ehe er mit sanfterer Stimme fortfuhr, „Ich weiß genauso gut wie ihr, was für ein beschissenes Gefühl es ist zurück gelassen zu werden und ich verstehe, dass ihr unbedingt dabei sein wollt. Aber ich liebe euch beide viel zu sehr, als dass ich mich auf das konzentrieren könnte was ich tun muss, wenn ich weiß, dass ihr beide längst tot sein könntet."

Er blickte die beiden Mädchen eindringlich an. Sie erwiderten seinen Blick mit gleicher Intensität.

„Ihr dürft nicht gehen. Ihr werdet noch viel zu sehr gebraucht um euch in Lebensgefahr zu begeben. Mum und Dad brauchen dich Lucy und was sollte deine Familie wohl ohne dich machen. Und die anderen..." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Ron, Neville, Hermine und Debbie.

„Dann geh du auch nicht," wisperte Lucy schließlich mit heiserer Stimme, „dann geht ihr alle auch nicht."

Bei ihren letzten Worten ließ sie ihren Blick über die gesamte Gruppe wandern, Harry merkte nicht, dass sie bei Draco einen Moment länger verharrte als bei den anderen.

* * *

Neville fiel dies sehr wohl auf und noch etwas anderes. _Mum und Dad brauchen dich... deine Familie... die anderen..._ und was war mit Harry selbst? Harry hatte nur bei einer einzigen Gelegenheit ähnlich geredet... oder viel mehr geschrieben. Sein Blick suchte Ron, der neben ihm der einzige wäre, der die Ähnlichkeit bemerken würde, falls er sich nicht gerade etwas vollkommen absurdes einbildete.

Rons Blick war starr auf Harry gerichtet in seinen Augen stand Misstrauen, dann sah er zu Neville und beide wussten, dass sie sich die gleiche Frage stellten. Wieso redete Harry, als würde er nicht zurück kommen? Die Gruppe setzte sich nun erneut in Bewegung und Neville und Ron ließen sich beide ein wenig zurück fallen, was Ron einen irritierten Blick von Hermine einbrachte, deren Hand er zuvor gehalten hatte.

„Was plant dieser Vollidiot?" wisperte Ron.

„Du denkst also auch, dass er geredet hat, als hätte er vor zu sterben... mal wieder?"

Ron nickte.

„Wir müssen ihn abpassen, bevor es los geht," flüsterte Neville zurück, „ich will eine verdammte Erklärung für seine Abschiedsrede... und für seine zertrümmerte Hand."

„Ja, ich auch," stimmte Ron zu.

* * *

James, Remus und Bill schlichen noch immer auf der Suche nach der Schlange durch das gewaltige Haus, doch langsam begann James sich zu fragen, ob sie nicht abbrechen sollten. Es war über eine Stunde vergangen, seit er mit Sam gesprochen hatte und der Gedanke an ihre Worte ließ ihm aufs neue kalte Schauer durch den Körper laufen. Charlie war da schon tot gewesen und sie war es inzwischen sicherlich auch. Und Merlin allein wusste, mit wie vielen Todessern es die Ordenskämpfer draußen im Moment zu tun hatten.

Sam und Charlie waren tot und das bedeutete, dass jeder andere, der heute Nacht verletzt oder getötet wurde vollkommen unnötig war. Es sei denn, es gelangen ihnen zusätzlich die Schlange zu vernichten. Und allein diese Schlussfolgerung hielt ihn davon ab, ihren Rückzug anzuordnen. Sie durchstreiften erneut die gewaltige Eingangshalle, als sich die Flügeltüren öffneten und eine große Gruppe Todesser hinein kam zusammen mit, und der Anblick ließ beinahe seinen Herzschlag stoppen, einer Gruppe Gefangener, die Lily, Molly, Arthur und drei weitere Ordenskämpfer beinhaltete.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gehoben, um den Anführer der Todesser zu verfluchen doch eine starke Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und drückten ihn hinunter. Auch ohne ihn sehen zu können hatte Remus instinktiv gewusst, was James Reaktion sein würde. Türen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand öffneten sich und Voldemort trat hinaus, gefolgt von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy und einem sehr geschockt wirkendem Ehepaar Lestrange. Also hatte Voldemort ihnen wohl bereits gesagt, dass Sam die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

„Warum nur so wenige Gefangene?" fragte Voldemort zornig, als er die sechs sah, „was ist mit Potter, Black, und Longbottom?"

„Zwei weiter Teams des Ordens konnten sich zusammen schließen und haben sich in den Räumlichkeiten der alten Ruine verbarrikadiert," erklärte der führende Todesser.

„Sind Potter und Black dabei?"

„Wir nehmen es an."

Der Cruciatusfluch riss den Todesser zu Boden, doch seine Strafe währte nicht lange. Voldemort wandte sich den Gefangenen zu.

„Nun, ich will ja nicht, dass ihr denkt ich wüsste eure Anwesenheit hier nicht zu schätzen," sagte er mit einem diabolischen Lächeln, „ich freue mich wie immer sehr Mrs. Potter zu treffen."

Remus hatte inzwischen beide Arme um James Oberkörper geschlungen und hielt ihn mit Gewalt ruhig. James fragte sich, was mit Bill war, dessen Eltern ja immerhin zu den Gefangenen gehörten. Musste Remus ihn nicht auch festhalten? Lily erwiderte Voldemorts Blick und James konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie etwas provozierendes sagen würde. Tu's nicht verdammt, dachte er, aber das hielt sie natürlich nicht auf.

„Die Freude ist nicht gerade auf meiner Seite. Aber ich komme nicht umhin festzustellen, dass an deiner Hand ein Ring fehlt, Riddle."

James fiel diese Tatsache erst jetzt auf. Also hatte Sam ihr Ziel erreicht, bevor er sie umgebracht hatte. Auch sie wurde vom Cruciatusfluch zu Boden gerissen. Remus Griff verstärkte sich noch, obwohl James nicht gedacht hätte, dass das möglich war. Lilys Schmerzensschreie hallten in seinen Ohren. _Bastard_.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wie viel Spaß es dir macht mich zu provozieren, wenn dein Mann und deine reizenden Kinder hier sind und ich sie vor deinen Augen töte, Schlammblut-Schlampe."

Sein Blick kehrte zu dem Anführer der Todesser-Truppe zurück, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

„Bring diesen Abschaum in die Kerker und fang mit den Verhören an. Tötet sie, wenn sie reden, bis auf Potter. Ich brauche sie noch."

Der Todesser nickte, er bedeutete ein paar seiner Leute ihm mit den sechs Gefangenen zu folgen.

„Der Rest begleitet mich," befahl Voldemort, „sehen wir mal, wie gut diese Feiglinge sich tatsächlich verbarrikadiert haben."

* * *

„Aufbruch von hier in zwanzig Minuten," beendete Professor McGonagall ihre kurze Erklärung.

Viele Schüler, die in Pyjamas und Morgenmänteln gekommen waren, eilten davon um sich anzuziehen. Einige mussten nur ihre Zauberstäbe holen, worüber Harry nur den Kopf schütteln konnte, wer lief denn selbst innerhalb der Schule ohne Zauberstab herum. Harrys Freunde wiederum waren alle clever genug gewesen, bereits bekleidet hinunter zu kommen.

Lucy und Ginny waren ganz offensichtlich noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, zurück zu bleiben und Harry bereitete dies zunehmend Sorge, wenn die beiden sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, dann hatten sie die manchmal etwas ärgerliche Angewohnheit, das auch durchzuführen, egal was die Widrigkeiten waren.

Er nahm Ginnys Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. Ein letztes Mal. Er glaubte den Geschmack ihrer Lippen und ihres Mundes noch nie so intensiv wahrgenommen zu haben, wie bei diesem Kuss. Er fühlte sich so lebendig und das Herz in seiner Brust tobte, als wollte es ausbrechen, aus dem Körper, der zum sterben verurteilt war. Ginnys Hände wühlten sich in seine Haare.

„Versprich mir das du nicht mitkommst," wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen, als er den Kuss für wenige Sekunden unterbrach.

Sie antwortete nichts, sondern presste ihre Lippen wieder auf seine, drängte sie mit ihrer Zunge auseinander und auch wenn ihm klar war, dass dies nicht das Versprechen war, das er gewollt hatte, ließ er sich erneut in den Kuss fallen.

„Ich liebe dich," wisperte er als nächstes, „nur dich und ich könnte niemals jemand anderen lieben."

„Ich auch nicht," erwiderte sie, „ich werde auch für den Rest meines Lebens nur dich lieben. Ganz egal was passiert."

Er küsste sie wieder. War es egoistisch, dass er erleichtert war, dieses Versprechen zu hören? War es egoistisch, dass er sich jetzt vorstellte, sie würde auch nach seinem Tod niemals mit jemand anderem zusammen sein? Hatte sie gespürt, dass er sich von ihr verabschiedete? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, denn dann würde sie jetzt versuchen ihn aufzuhalten. Vielleicht unterbewusst, wahrscheinlich sogar. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr die Bedeutung klar werden, sobald er fort war. Aber dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr selbst in Gefahr bringen um ihn aufzuhalten. Die anderen Schüler kamen jetzt langsam zurück.

„Lucy, Miss Weasley, ihr wisst, wir können euch nicht mitnehmen," erklang plötzlich Snapes Stimme. „Geht zurück in euren Schlafsaal."

„Oh, glaubst du wir legen uns jetzt einfach so zurück ins Bett?" fauchte Lucy.

„Wohl kaum," erwiderte Snape, „aber ihr könnt uns nicht begleiten und damit ihr euch nicht in letzter Sekunde an einen der Portschlüssel klammert halte ich es für eine gute Idee, wenn ihr diese Halle jetzt verlasst."

„Geht schon," sagte Neville, „wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden."

Harry nickte bestätigend. Schloss seine Schwester ein letztes Mal in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn, „Ich liebe dich, Bruderherz, also sieh zu, dass du gesund zurück kommst."

„Komm ich doch immer," erwiderte er leichthin.

Ginny umarmte indessen Ron und schließlich bekamen auch die anderen von den Mädchen eine Umarmung. Dann scheuchte Snape sie endgültig hinaus.

Ein Teil von Harry war erleichtert sie gehen zu sehen doch ein anderer hätte sie liebend gerne festgehalten.

* * *

Ron beobachtete Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, als Ginny und Lucy die große Halle verließen sehr genau und meinte darin die letzte Bestätigung zu finden. Harry glaubte, dass er nicht zurück kommen würde. Die Frage war nur warum. Er warf Neville einen Blick zu _jetzt_. „Verfluchte Scheiße."

„Was?" fragte Neville irritiert, während die anderen ihn verwirrt ansahen.

„Mein Zauberstab ist im Turm."

„Ich geh mit dir, ihn holen," sagte Neville, „Harry, komm mit, du solltest deinen Umhang holen. Kann nicht schaden, oder?"

Harry nickte, „Ja, ja in Ordnung."

„Beeilen wir uns," sagte Ron und sprintete los.

Sobald sie weit genug von der großen Halle entfernt waren blieb er abrupt stehen und wirbelte zu Harry herum.

„Also, was hast du für einen wahnsinnigen Plan?" fragte er.

Harry starrte ihn an, er versuchte ganz offensichtlich verwirrt auszusehen, doch das misslang ihm kläglich und er wirkte viel mehr ertappt.

„Was? Wovon redest du?"

„Wir reden davon," fauchte Neville, „dass du gerade eine verdammte Abschiedsrede gehalten hast."

„So ein Unsinn!"

„So ein Unsinn? Das denke ich nicht," schnappte Ron, „du vergisst, dass wir die einzigen sind, die damals deine Abschiedsbriefe gelesen haben und irgendwie konnte ich da ein paar Parallelen feststellen."

„Ich... na ja, ich könnte sterben, oder? Könnte ich doch jedes Mal."

„Ja, aber normalerweise gehst du nicht davon aus! Also sag uns verdammt noch Mal was dieses Theater soll!" schrie Ron.

„Nichts, überhaupt nichts, ihr interpretiert da was völlig falsch," erwiderte Harry, doch ein verzweifelter Unterton hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

„Rede mit uns," forderte Neville, „oder ich schwöre ich beleg dich jetzt und hier mit einer Ganzkörperklammer und sorg dafür, dass du das Schloss heute Nacht nicht verlässt." _Clever_.

Harrys Blick huschte von Nevilles harter Miene zu der nicht weniger harten Rons. Er atmete schnell und unregelmäßig, ehe er schließlich einen Schrei ausstieß, von dem Ron nicht sagen konnte, ob er Wut, Schmerz, Frust oder Angst zum Ausdruck brachte. Doch als er seinem besten Freund in die Augen sah, erkannte er, dass es alle Emotionen zu gleich gewesen sein mussten.

„Harry..." begann er.

Doch dieser schloss jetzt die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Ihr habt recht," flüsterte er dann, „ich werde heute Nacht sterben. Ich muss."

„Was redest du da?" fragte Neville entsetzt.

„Ich bin ein Horkrux." Er hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und Ron sah, dass sie feucht schimmerten.

„Was?" flüsterte er nun selbst.

„Ich bin ein Horkrux," wiederholte Harry, „solange ich lebe, ist Voldemort unsterblich. Und deshalb..."

„Nein," flüsterte Neville, „das ist doch total unmöglich."

„Ist es nicht. Es ist an dem Tag passiert, als er meine Großmutter getötet hat. Er selbst weiß es gar nicht."

Ron fühlte sich unfähig, etwas zu sagen, während Harry ihnen erklärte, was genau passiert war.

„Was für ein Bastard," flüsterte Neville schließlich.

„Ich geb nicht Snape die Schuld..."

„Ich hab auch von Dumbledore geredet."

„Er hatte genauso wenig die Möglichkeit etwas zu ändern, auch wenn es das Letzte war, Snape diesen Schwur aufzuzwingen und mit all dem zu belasten."

„Nun, das alles spielt keine Rolle," erklärte Ron mit sachlichem Tonfall, „weil du trotzdem nicht sterben wirst. Das lasse ich nicht zu."

„Was redest du da?" fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Es kann nicht sein, dass du dich für diesen Krieg opfern musst," erwiderte er, „dann muss die Welt eben warten, bis du eines natürlichen Todes stirbst."

„Und in der Zeit?" erwiderte Harry, „soll ich zusehen, wie alle anderen, die mir etwas bedeuten sterben. Das kann ich nicht. Lieber sterbe ich selbst."

„Ron hat recht," erwiderte Neville, „das ist es nicht wert."

„Dein Dad hat sich umgebracht, weil die Chance bestand, dass Voldemort ansonsten zu viel von ihm erfährt," konterte Harry, „war es das auch nicht wert?"

Neville zuckte, als hätte Harry ihn geschlagen.

„Aber Frank wäre so oder so gestorben," sagte Ron leise, „du..."

„Ich sterbe auch früher oder später. Außerdem kannst du mir nicht verbieten, etwas zu tun, was du bereits getan hast."

„Was redest du?"

„In der Kammer des Schreckens, als du mich zur Seite gestoßen hast und an meiner Stelle von dem Basilisken gebissen wurdest."

„Aber das..."

„War genau das gleiche. Du warst bereit an meiner Stelle zu sterben."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich deshalb sterben würde."

„Aber du wusstest, dass es passieren könnte."

„Ja, aber..."

„Siehst du? Und jetzt wo ihr es wisst, müsst ihr dafür sorgen, dass nach meinem Tod weitergekämpft wird. Voldemort weiß es nicht, er wird triumphieren, weil er denkt, dass mein Tod seinen endgültigen Sieg bedeutet und das ist der Moment in dem ihr zuschlagen müsst."

„Harry..." wisperte Neville, „wie kannst du das alles so gelassen planen?"

„Weil ich sonst durchdrehen würde," erwiderte Harry leise, „wenn ich das ganze nicht möglichst nüchtern betrachte, dann... ich meine, ich will doch überhaupt nicht sterben."

* * *

AN: Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, ich versuche eine Woche, aber irgendwie ging alles drunter und drüber und ich hatte mit ekelhaften Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen. Aber jetzt ist das Kapitel ja endlich da. Ich weiß, es ist ätzend, dass Finale über so einen langen Zeitraum zu ziehen, aber es ließ sich leider nicht ändern, denn ich hab auch noch andere Verpflichtungen und hänge mit meinem Lateinstudium ziemlich hinterher.

Na ja, ich geh heute Abend ins Kino und schau mir den ersten Teil vom Originalfinale an, vielleicht verschafft mir das ja einen neuen Inspirationskick. Und hey, WB hat das ganze in zwei Teilen und zieht es über ein halbes Jahr, oder so. Dagegen bin ich doch harmlos ;)

Hoffen wir trotzdem, dass das mit dem Inspirationskick klappt, denn obwohl ich mir noch gar nicht so ganz vorstellen kann, wie es wird, wenn ich nicht mehr an dieser Story schreiben kann, freu ich mich gleichzeitig auch darauf dieses Werk zu vollenden.

Lg Sanny


	38. Kapitel 37 Ohne Netz und doppelten Boden

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 37

Ohne Netz und doppelten Boden

* * *

„Verdammt nochmal lass mich los," fuhr James Remus an, sobald die Eingangshalle sich endlich geleert hatte, „und erwarte bloß nicht von mir, dass ich nichts tue."

„Ganz sicher nicht. Und nur das du's weißt, ich würde auch eingreifen, wenn du nicht hier wärst. Aber wenn du einfach angegriffen hättest, während Voldemort und die Todesser noch alle hier waren, dann wären wir jetzt entweder tot oder ebenfalls gefangen und das würde absolut niemandem helfen."

„Und jetzt?" fragte Bill, dessen Stimme noch immer heiser klang.

„So wie ich das sehe, sind sie von vier Todessern da runter gebracht worden, oder?" erwiderte Remus, „sollte nicht so schwierig sein die zu besiegen wenn wir uns von hinten anschleichen."

„Dann los, verdammt," fauchte James, der trotz zwanzig Jahren Kriegserfahrung immer Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Sorge zu kontrollieren. Die drei noch immer unsichtbaren Eindringlinge verursachten kaum ein Geräusch, als sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinab stiegen.

„Denkt ihr Charlie ist noch da unten," wisperte Bill als sie das Ende der Treppe fast erreicht hatten.

„Falls er da ist, nehmen wie ihn mit," erwiderte James flüsternd mit sanfter Stimme.

„Okay."

Sie gingen weiter, Schreie hallten jetzt zu ihnen und gaben ihnen einen ziemlich guten Eindruck von dem, was die anderen gerade durchlitten. Fast unbewusst beschleunigte James seine Schritte. Passierte die erste Reihe Kerkerzellen bog um eine Ecke und stockte, als er Charlies Leiche am Boden liegen sah. Ein Klappern verriet ihm, dass Bill seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen hatte.

Charlies lebloser Oberkörper wurde angehoben und ein Schmerzlaut drang aus Bills Mund. Obwohl alles in James ihn dazu drängte den Schreien zu folgen und Lily von ihrem Schmerz zu befreien, tastete er nach Bills Schulter und drückte sie. Der bittere Geschmack von Schuld stieg in ihm auf. Wenn er und Sirius in Norwegen schneller gewesen wären... Ein Schrei, schlimmer als die bisherigen drang zu ihnen und James war sich sicher, dass es Mollys Stimme war. Dies schien auch zu Bill durchgedrungen zu sein, denn ein leises „Mum" entwich seinen Lippen.

Sanft ließ er Charlie wieder zu Boden gleiten, wisperte, „es tut mir so leid" und stand dann auf. Die drei gingen weiter und erreichten endlich den Gang zu dem die Todesser die Gefangenen gebracht hatten. Die Todesser hatten sie noch immer nicht bemerkt, natürlich nicht, jedes Geräusch, das sie verursacht hatten, war von den Schmerzensschreien mit Leichtigkeit übertönt worden. James hob seinen Zauberstab. Die Todesser wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah, als sie von hinten niedergestreckt wurden, viel zu schnell, als dass sie darauf hätten reagieren könnten.

James stürmte zu Lily und zog sie in seine Arme. „James!" Ihre Lippen fanden seine mit Leichtigkeit, auch ohne ihn sehen zu können. Er schlang die Arme um sie, presste sie fest an sich und küsste sie, als wäre es das letzte mal. Wohl wissend, dass es angesichts der Gefahr in der sie sich befanden der letzte sein könnte.

„Als ich Charlie gesehen habe da, ich dachte schon sie hätten euch drei auch..."

„Wir sind okay," erwiderte James leise, „aber Sam ist tot."

Die beiden warfen einen Blick zu Molly und Arthur, die die Luft oder wohl viel mehr den unsichtbaren Bill umarmten, Mollys Gesicht war Tränenüberströmt und auch Arthurs Wangen glitzerten. Es war eindeutig, dass der Schmerz auf ihren Gesichtern nicht durch Folter erzeugt worden war. Remus hatte indes die Mäntel der Todesser nach den Zauberstäben durchsucht, wobei er auch fündig geworden war. Er warf Lily ihren zu, die ihn ohne große Schwierigkeiten auffing und gab auch Molly und Arthur und den drei anderen Ordenkämpfern ihre Stäbe zurück.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden," sagte er dann, „wenn irgendwer hier auftaucht, sind wir in einer verflucht beschissenen Verteidigungsposition."

„Was ist mit Charlie?" fragte Arthur mit erstickter Stimme, „wir können ihn nicht hier lassen."

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und überlegte.

„Okay, Planänderung. Bill, du führst die anderen wieder raus, ihr nehmt Charlie mit. Remus, Lily und ich suchen das Schlangenvieh."

„Und Sam? Charlie würde nicht wollen, dass... sie war Teil der Familie... wir sollten sie auch mitnehmen," sagte Bill.

„Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist, es könnte Stunden dauern ihre Leiche in diesem Labyrinth zu finden," erwiderte James, „es tut mir leid, aber dazu fehlt schlicht die Zeit."

Er kam sich selbst herzlos vor, als er dies sagte. Aber verflucht, er hatte Sam ebenfalls gern gehabt und die Vorstellung ihre Leiche zurück zu lassen, gefiel auch ihm nicht. Trotzdem, er war den Lebenden verpflichtet, nicht den Toten. Er wusste, dass er lieber wollen würde, dass sich Menschen retteten, als seine Leiche aufzusammeln und er kannte Sam gut genug, um sich sicher zu sein, dass sie sich einen Dreck um das scherte, was nach ihrem Tod mit ihrer Leiche geschah.

„Desillusionierungszauber," sagte er und wandte den ersten auf Lily an.

Auch Charlies Leiche wurde mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber versehen. Lilys Hand hatte sich in James geschoben. Bill ließ indes Lichtpunkte am Boden erglühen, die den Weg markierten, nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch wieder erloschen, was den anderen die Möglichkeit gab, ihm zu folgen.

„Viel Glück," sagte Bill, als sich ihre Wege in der Eingangshalle schließlich trennten.

„Ja," erwiderte James leise, „euch auch."

* * *

„Die denken doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die uns einfach so zurücklassen können," schimpfte Lucy, „wir haben ein Recht dabei zu sein, oder nicht?"

„Ja sicher..." Ginny klang merkwürdig abgelenkt, so als beschäftigte sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes.

„Komm mit," sagte Lucy und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Vierter Stock."

„Warum das?"

„Weil da ein Geheimgang ist, der nach Hogsmeade führt."

„Hogsmeade? Lucy was sollen wir in Hogsmeade?"

„Von da kann man apparieren," erwiderte Lucy in einem Tonfall der klar machte, dass sie dies für die so ziemlich offensichtlichste Antwort der Welt hielt.

„Was?"

„Na, ich bleib jedenfalls nicht hier zurück," erklärte sie.

„Du bist brillant."

„Moment mal, wohin genau apparieren wir eigentlich?" fragte Ginny, als sie bereits auf halbem Weg durch den Geheimgang waren.

„Na, zu Voldemorts Hauptquartier."

„Und weißt du zufällig wo das ist?"

„Nicht genau," gab sie zu, „aber ich weiß, wie wir herausfinden wo es ist."

„Und wie?"

„Indem wir zuerst ins Aurorenhauptquartier apparieren, ich wette, die haben da eine Karte."

Der Weg durch den Tunnel kam beiden endlos vor und Lucy wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was bereits alles passieren konnte, während sie noch auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss waren.

„Lucy!"

„Was?" fragte sie ungeduldig und wandte sich zu Ginny, deren Gesicht plötzlich pures Entsetzen spiegelte.

„Ich weiß jetzt wie es sich angefühlt hat."

„Wie sich was angefühlt hat?" fragte Lucy verwirrt.

„Der Kuss!"

„Der Kuss?"

„Es war, als würde er denken, es wäre der letzte gewesen!"

* * *

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße," murmelte Sirius.

Er ging nervös auf und ab. Die meisten anderen Ordensmitglieder um ihn herum saßen am Boden, erleichtert über die Atempause. Manche weinten um die Gefallenen, obgleich es weit weniger waren, als Sirius nach so einer Jagd erwartet hätte. Doch für ihn fühlte es sich nicht nach Atempause sondern nutzloser Zeitverschwendung an, obgleich er wusste, dass die Masse der Todesser da draußen sie längst überwältigt hätte, hätten sie nicht diese Deckung gesucht. Aber diese logische Schlussfolgerung half ihm nicht dabei, die Sorge um Lilys Team abzuschütteln. Oder die um James, Remus, Bill, Charlie und Sam. Kingsley, der die Schutzzauber kontrollierte gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und Sirius wirbelte blitzschnell zu ihm herum.

„Was?"

„Sie haben aufgehört die Schilde zu attackieren."

„Ist das nicht gut?" fragte Jane.

Kingsley schnaubte, „Sollte man meinen, aber ich wette, die wollen bloß härtere Geschütze auffahren."

„Kannst du dem standhalten?" fragte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin nicht Remus."

Herbe fluchend nahm Sirius sein Auf- und Ablaufen wieder auf. Kingsley war gut auf dem Gebiet der Abwehrschilde, aber Remus war ein verfluchtes Genie.

„Soll ich helfen?" fragte Dora.

„Ja."

Offenbar hatte sie von Remus einige Tricks gelernt. Nun, dass konnte sich nur zu ihrem Vorteil auswirken.

„Sirius," sagte Alice jetzt, „wir müssen nach Lily und ihren Leuten sehen."

Er nickte, „Du hast recht, also gehen wir."

„Moment Mal," sagten Jane und Dora gleichzeitig.

„Was?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Ich will mitkommen," verlangte Jane.

„Nein." Sirius hatte nicht vor darüber zu diskutieren. Jane war eine gute Kämpferin, aber sie war ganz sicher nicht überdurchschnittlich und er würde sie nicht an einen Ort mitnehmen, von dem sie nicht wussten, was sie dort erwartete.

„Aber..."

„Das steht nicht zur Diskussion, sorry Jane. Und bevor du irgendwas sagst," wandte er sich an Dora, „Kingsley braucht dich für die Schilder."

„Und was habt ihr genau vor?" fragte Kingsley.

„Sehen wie die Lage ist, wir werden euch darüber benachrichtigen. Außerdem müssen wir die Norweger und die Schülertruppen in Empfang nehmen, damit das nicht ein völlig unkoordiniertes Massaker gibt."

„In Ordnung. Passt auf euch auf," sagte Kingsley.

Sowohl Dora als auch Jane schienen nicht ganz glücklich mit dieser Vorgehensweise, doch das scherte Sirius recht wenig. Er hielt Alice seinen Arm hin, so dass sie gemeinsam disapparieren konnten. Sie landeten etwa fünfzig Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der Lilys Team hätte stationiert sein sollen. Sirius hatte erwartet, einen Kampf vorzufinden, die anderen hoffnungslos unterlegen oder etwas ähnliches. Doch nichts vorzufinden jagte ihm einen viel größeren Schreck ein, als ein blutiger Kampf es gekonnt hätte.

„Wo sind sie?" flüsterte er.

„Ich hab keinen Schimmer," erwiderte Alice.

Lilys Team war an der Seite des Gebäudes stationiert gewesen, die nicht an den Wald grenzte. Es gab vereinzelte Baumgruppen, aber ansonsten bloß freie Grasfläche.

„Vielleicht verstecken sie sich in einer der Baumgruppen," meinte Sirius.

Er lief los, Alice war dicht hinter ihm, als sie zu der nächstgelegenen Baumgruppe liefen.

„Fuck!"

Leichen mehrerer Ordenskämpfer lagen zwischen den Bäumen, Sirius konnte nicht mal allen ihre Namen zuordnen. Dennoch war da eine Mischung aus Scham und - vor allem - Erleichterung darüber, dass Lilys Leiche nicht dabei war. Und auch nicht die von Molly und Arthur.

„Sieben Tote," stellte Alice fest, „vielleicht konnten Lily und die anderen fliehen."

„Ja sicher," erwiderte Sirius, „weil Lily fliehen würde, während James noch da drin ist."

Aber Alice Tonfall hatte längst gesagt, dass sie dies für ebenso wahrscheinlich hielt, wie das Voldemort seine Ansichten über Muggelgeborene änderte.

„Okay," murmelte Sirius, „die Norweger sollten gleich im Hauptquartier eintreffen, lass uns gehen und sie in Empfang nehmen."

„Und die Schüler?"

„Ich schick Snape eine Nachricht und sag ihm, wie die Lage ist, die sollen auf in die Zentrale kommen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte den Patronus los. „Ich seh dich in ein paar Sekunden in der Zentrale." Dann disapparierte er erneut.

* * *

Harry und seine Freunde standen in Snapes Nähe, als Sirius Patronus eintraf. Die letzten Schüler trafen gerade ein und alle waren aufbruchbereit. Harry selbst spürte ständig Rons und Nevilles Blicke auf sich. Die beiden hatten sich geweigert, ihm zu versprechen, dass sie seinen Plan unterstützen und ihn nicht aufhalten würden. Das konnte zum Problem werden und Harry hatte beschlossen, sie im Kampfgetümmel möglichst bald abzuschütteln. Er war sich sicher, dass sie, sobald er einmal tot war, tun würden, worum er sie gebeten hatte, doch bis dahin würden sie vermutlich alles tun um ihn doch noch aufzuhalten. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, das Neville seine Drohung nicht wahr gemacht hatte. Hermine schien zu spüren, das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, doch Sirius Nachricht lenkte die gesamte Gruppe für den Moment ab.

„Großteil von Lilys Team tot, vermutlich sechs Leute gefangen, immer noch nichts von James. Treffen mit Norwegern wie abgesprochen." Harry spürte nagende Angst in sich aufsteigen, Großteil von Lilys Team tot? War seine Mutter unter den Toten oder war sie „bloß" gefangen? Und von seinem Vater gab es ebenso keine Nachricht?

Hermine legte sanft eine Hand auf einen Arm, „Wenn deine Mum tot wäre, hätte Sirius das sicher zusätzlich gesagt. Darüber könnte er auch gar nicht so nüchtern reden."

Harry schluckte. „Ja, ich bin sicher du hast Recht."

Seltsam, dass die Angst um seine Eltern noch so groß war, genauso groß, wie sie es immer gewesen war, obwohl seine eigene Lebenszeit nur noch Minuten oder vielleicht Stunden umfasste. Snape hatte bereits Portschlüssel verteilt und gab nun allen das Signal zum Aufbruch. Hermine hielt den für ihre Gruppe in der Hand. Harry, Ron, Neville, Debbie, Draco und Blaise legten ihre Finger daran. Hermine begann von drei Rückwärts zu zählen und dann wurden sie fortgerissen.

* * *

Sirius und Alice mussten in der Zentrale nicht lange auf das Eintreffen von Schülertruppen und Norwegern warten. Er schilderte den versammelten etwa 150 Leuten in möglichst knappen Worten die Lage.

„Also, wir teilen uns in vier Teams auf," erklärte er, „greifen die Todesser von verschiedenen Standpunkten an und geben dann den anderen die Nachricht, dass sie zu uns apparieren können."

Er, Alice, Snape und ein norwegischer Auror, dessen Rolle Sirius eingenommen hatte, als sie sich bei den Verhandlungsgesprächen eingeschlichen hatten, übernahmen das Kommando über vier Teams. Sirius war soeben im Begriff das Kommando zum Aufbruch zu geben, als zwei weitere Personen in die Zentrale apparierten, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hatten und die er auch ganz bestimmt nicht hatte antreffen wollen.

„Was verflucht noch mal treibt euch hier her?" fuhr er die beiden Mädchen an, die ziemlich geschockt schienen, eine so große Gruppe anzutreffen und einen Moment lang tatsächlich sprachlos waren. Allerdings gehörten weder Lucy noch Ginny zu der Sorte, bei denen Sprachlosigkeit lange anhielt.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?" fragte Lucy, „wir suchen einen Lageplan, der uns verrät, wo genau wir hin müssen."

„Das kann ich dir sagen, ihr müsst nach Hogwarts zurück und das besser schnell."

„Ganz gewiss nicht, bei dieser ganzen Sache geht es schließlich vordergründig um meinen Bruder," fauchte Ginny angriffslustig, „und wir sind mindestens so gute Kämpfer, wie der Rest der Schülertruppen."

„Aber ihr seid nicht volljährig."

„Und das interessiert uns nicht im geringsten," erwiderte Lucy.

Ihre Augen funkelten wütend und sie sah dabei kaum weniger gefährlich aus als Lily. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick weiter wandern um sowohl Snape als auch ihren Bruder mit dem gleichen wütenden Blick zu bedenken. Sirius stöhnte laut auf, sie hatten keine Zeit für derartige Verzögerungen.

„Also schön, Lucy, Ginny mein Team."

„Was? Sirius, das geht nicht," protestierte Harry.

„Die Regel, dass wir keine Minderjährigen beteiligen gibt es nicht ohne Grund!" rief Professor McGonagall.

„Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass sie es wieder versuchen, wenn wir sie jetzt zurück schicken," erwiderte Sirius bemüht ruhig, obwohl er verdammt wütend auf die Mädchen war, „da hab ich sie lieber unter meinem Kommando."

Er sah sie einen triumphierenden Blick tauschen und der hätte ihn seine Meinung fast wieder ändern lassen, aber die Zeit drängte. Harrys Miene war mehr als finster, als Lucy und Ginny sich zu ihm und den anderen Schülern unter Sirius Kommando gesellten. Sirius bemerkte, dass Snape die Gruppe besorgt beobachtete. Er hatte am ehesten damit gerechnet, dass die Sorge des Zaubertrankmeisters Lucy galt, doch sein Blick ruhte eindeutig auf Harry. Er fragte sich flüchtig was das nun zu bedeuten hatte, doch es galt, sich auf Wichtigeres zu konzentrieren.

„Viel Glück allen!" sagte er, „wir disapparieren auf drei. Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

Sirius verzog die Drehung und dann war er wieder im Wald. Die Geräusche der Apparation machten die Todesser natürlich sofort auf ihre Ankunft aufmerksam, doch der Versuch sich unbemerkt zu nähern wäre mit einer Gruppe von fast vierzig Personen ohnehin zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Sirius suchte unverzüglich Deckung hinter einem der Bäume. Flüche schossen in ihre Richtung, doch er sah niemanden der getroffen wurde, alle konnten schnell genug ausweichen oder hatten bereits wie er selbst Deckung gesucht.

Sirius selbst schickte seine ersten Flüche in Richtung der Todesser. Die zu treffen war deutlich einfacher, denn das Gebiet um die Ruine in der sich die Ordensleute verbarrikadiert hatten bot wesentlich weniger Deckungsmöglichkeiten und die Todesser standen viel zu dicht beieinander. Auch die Schüler schossen Flüche in Richtung der Todesser, doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius verwendeten sie harmloses Zeug wie Schocker und Ganzkörperklammern, ein paar Knochenbrecher.

Die Todesser begannen sich zu zerstreuen, offensichtlich hatten sie gemerkt, dass es sich nicht empfahl dicht zusammen zu stehen, wenn man beschossen wurde. _Nicht so schnell_. „Confringo!" Der Fluch ließ den Boden explodieren. Sirius konnte Körper durch die Luft fliegen sehen. Schmerzensschreie. Chaos brach aus.

„Vorrücken!" brüllte er und stürmte los.

Die Todesser, die weit genug von der Explosion weg gewesen waren, brüllten Flüche und Sirius war gezwungen erneut in Deckung zu gehen. Dennoch waren sie ziemlich nah heran gekommen und für den Moment war sein Team dieser Todessergruppe überlegen. Sirius schoss unermüdlich weiter Flüche, was den unverletzten Todessern jegliche Chance nahm, ihren verletzten Kameraden zu Hilfe zu kommen. Sirius schätzte die Anzahl ihrer momentanen Gegner auf ungefähr fünfzehn, zweifelte jedoch nicht daran, dass diese früher oder später erneut verstärkt werden würden. Umso mehr Grund möglichst viele auszuschalten, solange die Gelegenheit bestand.

Mit einem Reductorfluch ließ er eine Mauer bersten, die ein paar Todesser als Deckung genutzt hatten. Die Steinbrocken erledigten einen von ihnen, die übrigen fielen einem von seinen und ein paar Schüler-Flüchen zum Opfer. Sirius versuchte zu erkennen, wo die übrigen Todesser lauerten. Doch das war im Dunkeln noch immer schwer auszumachen und sie konnten nicht noch näher ran gehen, ohne ihre Deckung zu verlassen. Diesen Vorteil jetzt schon aufzugeben wäre mehr als idiotisch gewesen. Aber immerhin, der Zeitpunkt war günstig, Kingsley und seinen Leuten das Signal zur Flucht zu geben. Und wenn James und die anderen es verflucht noch mal endlich schafften, zurück zu kommen, konnten sie vielleicht von hier verschwinden ohne dass die Nacht sich zu einer noch größeren Katastrophe entwickelte, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

* * *

„Was in drei Merlins Namen geht da draußen vor?" fragte Dora wütend.

„Beruhig dich und konzentrier dich auf die Zauber," forderte Kingsley sie auf, was sie nicht im geringsten hilfreich fand. Außerdem waren ihre Schilde alle intakt.

„Sie sind noch nicht so lange fort," erinnerte Jane, mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme, „mit den Norwegern und Schülern alles zu koordinieren wird seine Zeit dauern."

„Ich wünschte ich wäre bei ihnen," schimpfte sie, „ich hasse es nichts zu tun und zu warten."

„Scheint ja ne Aurorenkrankheit zu sein," murmelte Jane.

Dora warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Als ob dir diese verfluchte Warterei gefällt."

„Konzentrier dich jetzt auf deine verdammten Schilde," befahl Kingsley wütend.

Dora konnte die paar Male, die sie Kingsley hatte fluchen hören an einer Hand abzählen und das war letztlich, was sie dazu brachte den Mund zu halten und sich ausschließlich auf die Schilde zu konzentrieren. Sie wünschte sich Remus an ihre Seite, oder sich an seine. Immerhin hatte er eine richtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen, während ihr eigenes Ziel im Moment bloß war, sich und einige andere am Leben zu halten. Sie ließ mehr Magie in ihre Schilde fließen, als sie spürte, dass diese erneut angegriffen wurden, stärker dieses Mal als zuvor. Sie sah Kingsley an, der offenbar das gleiche gespürt hatte wie sie.

„Das ist keiner von den Lakaien," meinte er, „das ist jemand der Talent hat."

„Oder Voldemort selbst," erwiderte Dora.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, denn wenn es tatsächlich Voldemort selbst war, dann würden sie und Kingsley ihn nicht lange aufhalten können. Sie mochten halbwegs talentiert sein, wenn es um Schutzzauber ging, aber der einzige, der vielleicht den Ansatz einer Chance gegen Voldemort selbst hätte wäre Remus.

„Ich glaube du könntest recht haben." Deutliche Beunruhigung lag in seiner Stimme. „Hoffen wir, dass Sirius und Alice mit den Truppen zurück sind, ehe Voldemort unsere Zauber zum Einsturz bringt."

Die Anspannung im Raum war fast greifbar. Obwohl der letzte Teil der Unterhaltung nur noch leise zwischen Dora und Kingsley stattgefunden hatte, spürten die anderen ihre Besorgnis.

„Okay," sagte Kingsley, „ich will, dass sich jeder bereit hält zu disapparieren. Falls unsere Zauber brechen, bevor Sirius uns das Signal gibt raus zu kommen, ist es immer noch besser, wenn wir im Wald kämpfen, als hier einfach überrannt zu werden."

Zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort. Dann erreichte sie endlich ein Patronus von Sirius.

„Appariert etwa dreihundert Meter nördlich, hier ist es für den Moment ruhig."

Sie atmete tief ein und dann erleichtert wieder aus.

„Okay, alle raus hier," befahl Kingsley.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war der Raum leer. Kingsley und Dora sahen sich an, dann disapparierten sie ebenfalls.

* * *

Die Gelegenheit war perfekt. So leise und unauffällig wie möglich setzte Harry sich in Bewegung, während die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf die Todesser oder vielmehr deren Deckung oder auf die jetzt ankommenden Ordenskämpfer gerichtet waren. Das feine prickeln seiner Narbe, das noch nicht schmerzhaft war, verriet ihm, dass Voldemort nicht zu weit entfernt sein konnte. Vermutlich war er auf der anderen Seite der, trotz allem recht weitläufigen Ruine.

Die Apparation der anderen Ordensmitglieder machte genug Lärm, so dass das Knacken und Rascheln, welches Harrys Schritte verursachten niemandem auffiel auch Ron und Neville nicht. Er blieb völlig unbehelligt, während er sich zuerst von der Gruppe entfernte und dann begann um das Gebäude herum zu laufen. Er war unvernünftig schnell und wenn die Todesser ihren Belagerungsring an manchen Stellen nur ein wenig weiter gezogen hätten, dann wäre er für sie ein geradezu lächerlich leichtes Opfer gewesen. Doch es blieb weitestgehend Still, nur ein paar Stimmfetzen drangen zu ihm.

„...Zauber scheinen schlagartig schwächer..." „... kann irgendwas nicht..." Das prickeln in Harrys Narbe verstärkte sich, was ihm verriet, dass er den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Als er Kampflärm ganz in seiner Nähe hörte verharrte er erstmals wieder und versteckt sich hinter einem Baum. Flüche schossen zwischen einer Gruppe Todesser und den im Wald versteckten Kämpfern hin und her, wobei letztere eindeutig bessere Karten hatten. Dann jedoch apparierte eine weitere Person inmitten der Todesser und das brennende Feuer das mit einem Mal in Harrys Narbe loderte, verriet ihm auch, wer diese Person war.

„Unfähige Idioten," zischte Voldemort.

Harry atmete tief ein, das war der Moment, er musste sich zeigen. Er musste...

Doch ehe er hervor stürmen konnte, apparierte eine weitere Person und das ließ ihn erneut inne halten.

„Mein Lord, ich wollte euren Befehl ausführen, aber sie sind fort," keuchte der Todesser.

„Sie sind fort?" zischte Voldemort, „die Gefangenen, alle?"

„Ja, mein Lord, verzeiht..."

Mit einem Zornschrei stieß Voldemort den Todesser zur Seite.

„James Potter," zischte er dann, „er muss dafür verantwortlich sein. Aber dieses Mal entkommt er mir nicht."

Er stieß noch mehr Todesser zur Seite und hob seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich standen die Bäume in Flammen. Feuer, auf eine Art lodernd, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Harry hörte die panischen und schmerzerfüllten Schreie der anderen Kämpfer und ohne großartig zu denken rannte er los, immer noch im Schutz der Bäume. Er schrie Lösch- und Gefrierzauber, doch die von Voldemort beschworenen Flammen mussten schwarzmagisch sein, denn keiner von Harrys Zaubern hatte auch nur die geringste Wirkung. Und das Feuer breitete sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus. Mit einem Mal fand Harry selbst sich direkt den Flammen gegenüber. Erneut handelte er ohne großartig zu denken und disapparierte. Noch während er die Drehung vollzog, spürte er, wie sich jemand an seinen Arm klammerte.

* * *

Während Harry vor dem Dämonsfeuer floh, hockte Lucy hinter einer gewaltigen Eiche und beobachtete mit geweiteten Augen, wie Sirius einen weiteren Todesser mit einem Todesfluch niederstreckte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Sirius und auch ihre Eltern diesen Fluch benutzten, aber mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie Sirius ohne zu zögern mordete jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Harry hatte Recht gehabt, das hier war etwas ganz anderes als alles was sie je zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie selbst schockte jetzt einen Todesser, den ein Reductorfluch von einer Gestalt, die sie für Hermine hielt, aus seinem Versteck gescheucht hatte. Sie war gerade im Begriff selbst eine Mauer zum Einsturz zu bringen, als sie die Flammen sah. Das Feuer breitete sich rasend schnell aus und schien alles zu verschlingen, was ihm in den Weg kam.

„WEG HIER!" brüllte Sirius, „DISAPPARIERT SOFORT!"

_Wohin_? Fragte sich Lucy. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr Blick noch immer auf das Inferno gerichtet, sie konnte die sengende Hitze bereits auf ihrer Haut fühlen, als eine Hand sich um ihren Arm legte.

„Komm schon!" schrie Draco ihr ins Ohr und dann disapparierten sie gemeinsam, aus dem Wald hinaus und auf die freie Fläche, die sich zwischen Wald und Voldemorts Residenz befand. Dafür hatten sich ganz offensichtlich die meisten entschieden, denn überall erschienen die Gestalten von Ordensmitgliedern, Norwegern und Schülern.

„Bist du okay?" fragte Draco leise.

Sie nickte, fühlte sich unfähig zu sprechen.

„Lucy, Draco!" das war Rons Stimme.

Er kam auf sie zu gerannt, Hermine, Neville und Debbie im Schlepptau.

„Habt ihr Harry gesehen?" fragte Neville eindringlich.

„Und Ginny," ergänzte Ron.

„Nein," erwiderte Lucy und auch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Wald, der kaum noch existierte, sondern vom tosenden Flammenmeer verschluckt wurde.

„Sie können nicht noch da drin sein," wisperte Lucy entsetzt.

„ORGANISIERT EUCH!" erklang jetzt Sirius magisch verstärkte Stimme, „TEAMBILDUNG WIE BISHER!"

„Wir müssen zu ihm," sagte Hermine, deren Stimme verdächtig bebte, „wenn sie noch dort drin... dann ist es zu spät."

„Sie werden einfach nur irgendwo anders hin appariert sein," sagte Debbie mit fester Stimme.

Sie eilten los, der dunklen Gestalt entgegen, die Befehle brüllte. Todesser apparierten nun ebenfalls in großen Gruppen mitten unter ihnen und begannen Flüche auf die Kämpfer zu schleudern. Auch die sechs Schüler fanden sich innerhalb von Sekunden einer Gruppe Todesser gegenüber.

„Protego!" schrie Hermine und der Schildfluch blockte die erste Salve der noch recht harmlosen Flüche. Lucy selbst schrie „Expelliarmus!" was keinen der Todesser auch nur im geringsten beeindruckte. Dann warf sie sich zu Boden um einem Todesfluch zu entgehen und rollte sich seitlich weg, um einem weiteren Fluch zu entkommen. Diese Aktion entfernte sie allerdings einige Meter von ihren Freunden und noch im gleichen Moment, als sie sich auf die Beine kämpfte, wurde ihr klar, dass das ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen war. Zwei der Todesser aus der Gruppe standen jetzt zwischen ihr und den anderen.

„Imperio!"

Ihr hastig beschworener Schild war bei weitem nicht stark genug um den unverzeihlichen Fluch aufzuhalten.

„Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen!"

Ihre Hand öffnete sich gehorsam und der Stab fiel zu Boden. Sie hörte entferntes Lachen und eine entsetzte Stimme die ihren Namen brüllte, während sie selbst sich herrlich leicht fühlte.

„Incarcerus!" Sie spürte wie sich Seile um ihren Körper wickelten, doch sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass dies nicht den geringsten Anlass zur Sorge bot.

„Komm hier her zu mir!" befahl die Stimme.

Es waren nur ein paar Meter, bis zu der Stimme und sie machte den ersten Schritt, immer noch überzeugt, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte.

* * *

Neville sah, wie Lucy gefesselt wurde und langsam begann auf den Todesser zuzulaufen. Er duckte sich unter einem Todesfluch hinweg und brüllte dann „Confringo!"

Einige der Todesser wurden durch die Wucht der Explosion nach hinten geschleudert. Er zielte auf den, der jetzt seine freie Hand nach Lucy ausstreckte und brüllt

„Fractura!"

Der Fluch ließ den Zauberstabarm des Mannes brechen, was diesen zu einem lauten Schmerzensschreie bewog.

„Pulso!"

Dracos Fluch riss den zweiten Todesser fort, er prallte gegen seinen Kameraden mit dem gebrochenen Arm. Lucy stand noch immer gefesselt da, blinzelte jetzt jedoch verwirrt und starrte dann entsetzt auf die Fesseln.

„Diffindo!" Draco war als erster bei ihr, löste die Fesseln und gab ihr dann ihren Zauberstab wieder.

„Lass den bloß nie wieder fallen," befahl er ihr ärgerlich.

Neville hatte indes die beiden Todesser geschockt und wandte sich nun den Gegnern zu, die zuvor durch die Explosion von ihnen abgeschirmt gewesen waren. „Fractura!" Diesmal war es ein Bein, das unter dem Fluch splitterte.

Hermines „Expelliarmus!" riss dem Todesser zusätzlich den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Ron beschwor eine weitere Explosion und Neville, der den Todessern am nächsten gewesen war, spürte wie ihm heißes Blut ins Gesicht spritzte. Der Wald war inzwischen fast vollständig abgebrannt. Die Flammen wurden langsam kleiner, das zuvor blendende Weiß war zu einem Orange-Rot abgedunkelt, das den langsam heller werdenden Himmel blutrot färbte.

* * *

Harry schüttelte die Gestalt ab, kaum dass er auf der freien Fläche gelandet war. Er wirbelte herum und starrte in Ginnys Gesicht.

„Was...?"

„Was hast du vor, du verfluchter Idiot?" brüllte sie ihn an.

„Wovon redest du?" fragte er.

„Versuch nicht mich anzulügen!" schrie sie.

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts vor," erwiderte er, drehte sich um und schritt davon, ohne recht zu wissen wohin.

Er war auf die komplett andere Seit von Voldemorts Residenz appariert. Der Wald war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er wollte erneut apparieren, doch Ginny hatte ihn eingeholt und packte nun wieder seinen Arm.

„Ich hab gespürt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, als du mich geküsst hast. Und außerdem muss es ja einen Grund dafür geben, dass du beschlossen hast, dich von der Gruppe zu trennen."

„Ich wollte sehen, was Voldemort treibt."

„Du lügst!"

„Ich wollte ihn stellen und umbringen."

„Ohne sicher zu wissen, dass alle Horkruxe vernichtet sind?" fragte sie lauernd.

„Inzwischen sollten sie vernichtet sein."

„Aber du kannst es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen und nicht mal du, würdest ein möglicherweise tödliches Duell anfangen, von dem du nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kannst, dass es den gewünschten Effekt haben wird. Also hör jetzt verflucht noch mal auf mich anzulügen."

Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich und ihre Hand umschloss noch immer seinen Arm, sonst wäre er vielleicht einfach disappariert und hätte sie zurück gelassen.

„Was willst du denn hören?" fuhr er sie an.

„Die Wahrheit!"

Aber die konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Schlimm genug, das Neville und Ron sie kannten.

„Es gibt keine Wahrheit, ich weiß nicht was du dir da einbildest, okay!"

Sie verschwendeten wertvolle Zeit, Menschen starben, während er doch der einzige war, der überhaupt noch sterben musste. In diesem Moment tat sich eine Öffnung in einer der Wände auf. Misstrauisch starrten beide die Lücke an, ehe eine vertraute Stimme verblüfft, „Ginny, Harry?" fragte.

„Mum?" fragte Ginny überrascht, „wo bist du?"

Die Ankunft ihrer Mutter, die jetzt den Desillusionierungszauber löste, lenkte Ginny zum ersten Mal von Harry ab und fast wäre er nun tatsächlich einfach disappariert, wenn nicht in diesem Moment auch Bill mit einer furchtbaren Wunde am Arm wieder sichtbar geworden wäre. Sollte Bill nicht mit seinem Vater zusammen sein?

„Wo ist mein Vater?" fragte er auch sogleich. „Noch da drin," sagte Bill, „sucht mit deiner Mutter und Remus nach der Schlange."

In diesem Moment lenkte ein lautes Schluchzen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny, die am Boden über dem leblosen Körper Charlies kniete. Molly legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern und wiegte sie sanft.

„Mum, wir müssen hier weg, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis die Todesser uns auf diesem Weg eingeholt haben," sagte Bill.

„Ich muss reingehen," sagte Harry.

„Was?"

„Voldemort, er ist auf dem Weg, er wird nach ihnen suchen."

„Nein, du kannst nicht reingehen!" rief Bill, „der Geheimgang ist viel zu schmal, als dass du ihnen ausweichen könntest und sie werden..."

Aber Harry hörte ihm nicht weiter zu. Den Zauberstab fest umklammert lief er in den Gang.

* * *

Ginny kniete noch immer neben Charlie, als Harry in das dunkle Loch in der Wand verschwand. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick und sie konnte nicht klar denken. _Charlie ist tot_. Aber Harry verschwinden zu sehen führte ihr klar und deutlich vor Augen, wie sich sein letzter Kuss angefühlt hatte. _Er wird auch nicht zurück kommen._

„Kommt schon," drängte Bill jetzt, „wir müssen fort von hier."

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte sie.

„Er ist ein dämlicher Idiot," knurrte Bill wütend, „aber ich werd ihn zurück holen, sobald ihr euch in Sicherheit gebracht habt."

„Ich will mitkommen."

„Sicher nicht."

Ginny fiel erst jetzt auf, dass zwei weitere Ordensmitglieder bei ihnen waren. Die Hand ihres Vaters schloss sich um ihren Arm und zog sie hoch.

„Komm Gin," murmelte er ihr zu, „du solltest ohnehin nicht hier sein."

Er drehte sie weg. Weg von Charlies Leiche und weg von dem Loch in das Harry verschwunden war. Sie musste ihm hinterher. Sie ließ sich ein paar Schritte von ihrem Vater führen, wartete darauf, dass sich sein Griff wieder lockerte, dann duckte sie sich unter seinem Arm weg und rannte. Sie hörte das überraschte Keuchen ihrer Eltern und Bills wütendes Fluchen. Er schickte ihr sogar einen Schocker hinterher, doch sie wich aus und folgte Harry in den Gang. Sie rannte um ihn einzuholen und wartete gleichzeitig darauf, dass hinter ihr selbst Schritte erklingen würden, wartete auf Bill, der ihren Arm packte und sie zurück zerrte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Fast wäre sie in Harry hinein gelaufen, da keiner von ihnen das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe entzündet hatte.

„Verflucht, dich werde ich heute Nacht auch nicht mehr los, oder?" fragte er wütend.

„Nein," erwiderte sie nachdrücklich.

„Ich dachte, dass ich diesen Weg allein gehen muss."

Ihr war klar, dass er nicht von dem dunklen Geheimgang sprach.

„Ich würde jeden Weg mit dir gehen," wisperte sie.

„Ich weiß und das macht mir im Moment am meisten Angst."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie konnte spüren, dass seine leicht zitterte. Sie wollte ihn erneut fragen wovon genau er redete, denn ihr entging hier ganz offensichtlich etwas unglaublich wichtiges. Doch Schritte von vorne erforderten jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie waren vollkommen Still. Ihr einziger Vorteil, lag darin, dass sie wussten, dass die Todesser kamen. Der Gang war viel zu schmal um in irgendeiner Art und Weise Deckung bieten zu können.

Ginny versuchte abzuschätzen, wie viele Todesser auf sie zukommen. Es konnten nicht mehr als drei oder vier sein. Sie und Harry mussten nur schnell genug sein. Die Schritte kamen näher. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Todesser in ihren Sichtbereich kamen. Hoffentlich haben sie uns vorher nicht reden hören, dachte Ginny. Und dann waren sie da. Harry und Ginny brüllten gleichzeitig „Stupor!"

Die ersten beiden brachen lautlos zusammen, der dritte wurde von zwei weiteren Schockern gleichzeitig getroffen. „Das war leicht," stellte Ginny fest. „Ich hab irgendwie nicht das Gefühlt, dass es so weitergehen wird," gab Harry düster zu bedenken.

* * *

Harry konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass er zuließ, dass Ginny ihn begleitete. Aber ihre Anwesenheit erfüllte ihn mit einem Mal mit tiefer Ruhe. Er würde sterben, aber zumindest würde er die letzten Momente mit dem Mädchen, der Frau, teilen, die er liebte. Seine Sorge um sie war nicht erloschen, keineswegs. Die Sorge, was die Todesser, oder Voldemort selbst ihr antun könnten war immer noch da, sogar stärker als die um ihn selbst. Aber die Ereignisse der Nacht hatten ihm bewiesen, dass sie nicht gedachte von ihm zu weichen und er hatte sie lieber neben sich, als dass sie hinter ihn her schlich und er keinerlei Einfluss darauf hatte war ihr geschah.

„Wundert mich, dass Bill uns noch nicht eingeholt hat," murmelte Ginny.

„Vielleicht lassen die Zauber ihn nicht mehr rein," meinte Harry.

„Und warum dann uns," erwiderte Ginny skeptisch.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm im Grunde recht egal, warum Bill sie noch nicht eingeholt hatte, wichtig war nur, dass er es noch nicht getan hatte.

„Okay," murmelte er, als sie endlich das Ende des Ganges erreichten, „wie finden wir jetzt meine Eltern?"

„Sollten wir nicht auch Desillusionierungszauber verwenden?" fragte Ginny, „wir wollen ja nur deine Eltern finden und nicht den Todessern auffallen."

„Ja, stimmt," murmelte Harry.

Ihre Hände waren nun wieder miteinander verschränkt, damit sie sich nicht verlieren konnten. Sie verließen den Raum, in den der Gang gemündet hatte. Harry blickte zu beiden Seiten, keine Geräusche, nichts was ihnen wirklich einen Anhaltspunkt auf den Aufenthaltsort seiner Eltern gegeben hätte.

„Lass uns runter gehen," murmelte Ginny, „wenn sie aus den Kerkern gekommen sind, sind sie vielleicht noch irgendwo dort."

* * *

„Protego!" Flüche prallten von Lucys Schild ab und schossen zurück zu den drei Angreifern, die sie und Debbie bedrohten.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Sie wusste nicht wie oft sie dem Todesfluch inzwischen ausgewichen war. Erneut warf sie sich auf den Boden riss ihren Arm hoch und schrie „Pulso!" Einer ihrer Gegner wurde nach hinten geschleudert und prallte gegen die Mauer die das Gebäude umgab, offenbar hatte er sich den Kopf angeschlagen denn er blieb bewusstlos liegen.

„Stupor!" Der rote Lichtblitz traf Debbie, die bewusstlos zusammen brach.

„Protego!" schrie Lucy zum wiederholten Male und versuchte gleichzeitig die Angst um ihre bewusstlose Freundin zurück zu drängen, die vollkommen wehrlos am Boden lag. Einer der Todesser richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie „Avada -" „Pulso!" brüllte Lucy.

Er hatte nicht auf sie geachtet und wurde einfach fort geschleudert. Sie duckte sich unter einem Fluch des anderen Todessers hinweg und setzte einen Schockzauber nach, der den Todesser endgültig außer Gefecht setzte. „Ener-!" Doch ehe sie den Zauber vollenden konnte wurde sie selbst von einem Stoßfluch getroffen und gegen die Mauer geschleudert. Sie hatte allerdings mehr Glück, als der Todesser, den sie selbst gegen die Mauer geschleudert hatte.

„Expelliarmus!"

„Protego!" Der Entwaffnungszauber prallte zurück, zwang den Todesser auszuweichen und gab ihr die Zeit sich wieder aufzurappeln. Ihr linker Arm, der zuerst gegen die Mauer geprallt war, tat furchtbar weh, vielleicht war er sogar gebrochen. Sie zielte auf ihren Gegner und schrie „Reductio!" Sie traf seinen Zauberstabarm und ein kurzes Triumphgefühl überkam sie. Gefolgt von plötzlicher Ernüchterung, als sie einen weiteren Todesser herankommen sah, dessen silberblondes Haar sie immer und überall erkennen wurde.

_Bitte nicht er_, dachte sie, von plötzlichem Grauen ergriffen. Ihre Finger fühlten sich taub an und sie konnte kaum klar denken, wich aber dennoch instinktiv dem Fluch aus, den ihr verletzter Gegner ihr entgegen schleuderte. Komm schon, ermahnte sie sich selbst. „Reductio!" Mit Schrecken sah sie, wie ihr Reductorfluch dieses Mal den Kopf des Todessers traf. Sie schrie auf, während der Schädel zersprang und Blut und Hirn in Malfoys Richtung spritzte. _Ich hab ihn getötet, ich hab einen Menschen getötet! _Sie starrte voller entsetzten auf die kopflose Leiche.

Malfoys Entwaffnungszauber erwischte sie völlig unerwartet. Sie richtete ihren Blick von dem Todesser am Boden auf Malfoy, der sie mit vor Hass funkelnden Augen ansah. Ihr war eiskalt und sie spürte wie ein unkontrolliertes Beben von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff. Sie wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber sie und Debbie waren von den Todessern ziemlich weit vom eigentlich Schlachtgetümmel weg gedrängt worden und selbst wenn sie jemand hören würde, alle waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt um ihr eigenes Leben zu kämpfen, um ihr jetzt zur Hilfe zu kommen.

Malfoy schob jetzt ihren Zauberstab in seine Umhangtasche, ehe er auf sie zu kam. Sie wich instinktiv zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer stieß. Er lachte gehässig, als sie nicht weiter gehen konnte. Dann war er direkt vor ihr. Er streckte eine Hand aus und umfasste damit ihre Kehle. Er drückte zu, fest genug um ihr das Atmen merklich zu erschweren, aber nicht so fest, dass sie ersticken würde.

„Ich hab gehofft, dass es hierzu kommt," flüsterte er, „ich hab so gehofft, dass ich dich wieder sehen werde."

Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen und schämte sich dafür, konnte aber auch nichts tun um sie aufzuhalten. Sie bekam nicht genug Luft um sprechen zu können, während sie in die Augen starrte, die sie seit über zwei Jahren in ihren Albträumen verfolgten.

„Weißt du," fuhr er jetzt fort, „der dunkle Lord will euch Potters lebendig. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht vorher noch meine Rache haben kann. Und vielleicht überlässt er dich mir ja sogar ganz, sobald du deinen Zweck erfüllt hast." Er lächelte kalt, „und wenn dem so sein sollte, dann werde ich dich Wochen und Monate foltern und du wirst mich anflehen, dass ich dich umbringe."

Er lockerte den Griff um ihre Kehle und ein leises Wimmern drang aus ihrem Mund, was sein böses Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter werden ließ. Schließlich ließ er sie ganz los, aber sein Zauberstab deutete direkt auf ihr Gesicht und sie rechnete damit jeden Moment vom Cruciatusfluch getroffen zu werden. Stattdessen jedoch schlug er sie mehrmals ins Gesicht, was ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte und hart gegen die Mauer stoßen ließ. Lichter flammten vor ihren Augen auf und wurden durch Schwärze abgelöst. Sie glitt zu Boden ohne es zu bemerken.

„Enervarte!" sagte Malfoy. Er trat gegen ihre Rippen, was diese brach. Erneut sah sie Schwärze, doch Malfoys Zauber war stark genug gewesen um sie wach zu halten. „Crucio!" Sie schrie, während der noch immer viel zu vertraute Schmerz ihren Körper durchflutete. Flüssiges Feuer durchdrang ihre Adern und ihre Haut stand in Flammen. Irgendwo über ihr lachte Malfoy.

* * *

Das erste Tageslicht erhellte den Gang, durch den Harry und Ginny liefen. Von Lily, James und Remus gab es noch immer keine Spur, doch sie hatten auf ihrem Weg bereits zwei dreiköpfige Todesserteams passiert, die sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten.

„Was wenn Voldemort sie längst gefunden und eingesperrt hat?" fragte Harry leise.

„Dann würden die Todesser nicht mehr hier drin patrouillieren sondern draußen kämpfen," erwiderte Ginny ebenso leise.

Sie drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester und er erwiderte den Druck. Ein schleifendes Geräusch vor ihnen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Und da war sie, Voldemorts gigantische Schlange glitt über den Boden auf die beiden zu. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, wenn er Nagini töten konnte, bevor er selbst starb...

„Finite!" Voldemort war direkt hinter der Schlange im Gang erschienen und sein Zauber beendete Harrys Desillusionierungszauber. Die Schlange schlängelte sich hinter ihn und war somit nicht mehr in Harrys Reichweite. Voldemort schien überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Ich hatte mit deinem Vater gerechnet," sagte er, „aber dich zu sehen gefällt mir sogar noch besser."

„_Da ist noch jemand,"_ zischte Nagini.

Harry schob Ginny, die noch unsichtbar war hinter sich. Voldemort entging die Bewegung nicht und er lachte, „Niedlich. Wer ist da bei dir? Deine Schwester oder irgendeine kleine Freundin?"

Harrys Gedanken rasten, was sollte er tun? Er wusste, dass er sterben musste, aber wenn er Voldemort ihn jetzt töten ließ, dann würde er Ginny vollkommen allein zurück lassen und dass er sie ebenfalls tötete wollte er nicht zu lassen.

„Pulso!"

„Protego!" schrie Harry.

Voldemort wollte ihn wohl für dem Moment nur aus dem Weg haben, damit er sehen konnte, wen er verdeckte.

„Du bist wirklich eine Plage, Harry Potter," bemerkte Voldemort in einem leichten Plauderton, „ich werde ein viel geruhsameres Leben haben, sobald du tot und begraben bist. Aber halt, Leute wie du kriegen kein Begräbnis."

„Lauf weg," raunte Harry Ginny zu.

Voldemort entgingen diese Worte natürlich nicht und er lachte. Die Schlange war inzwischen vollständig verschwunden.

„Ach, genug mit diesen Spielereien," meinte Voldemort ärgerlich.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab. Harry beschwor den mächtigsten Schild den er kannte, doch selbst der war nicht stark genug um den silbernen Lichtblitz aus Voldemorts Stab aufzuhalten. Harry wurde an eine Wand gepresst, wo ihn silberne Fesseln um Hände und Füße festhielten. Sein Zauberstab glitt seinen plötzlich tauben Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden.

„Renn weg!" schrie er.

Doch ein Finite-Zauber hatte nun auch Ginny getroffen, deren entsetzter Blick zwischen Harry und Voldemort hin und her wanderte.

„Expelliarmus!"

„Protego!" schrie Ginny. Dann wich sie einem Cruciatusfluch aus und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihre Kühnheit zu bewundern, als sie nun selbst Voldemort mit einem Schockzauber angriff. Der lachte nur und blockte den Fluch mit Leichtigkeit. Sie wich dem gleichen silbernen Lichtblitz aus, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Harry jetzt an eine Wand gepinnt war und Voldemort stieß ein unwillig genervtes Geräusch aus.

Ein Imperiusfluch traf Ginny schließlich und auf Voldemorts Befehl ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen den er zu sich beorderte, ebenso wie Harrys. Dann hob er den Imperiusfluch auf. Sein Zauberstab deutete auf Ginny, während der Blick aus seinen roten Augen sich in Harrys bohrte, der das Gefühl hatte seine Narbe stünde in Flammen.

„Nagini," zischte Voldemort jetzt, „such die anderen Eindringlinge. Ich will den Ausdruck auf James Potters Gesicht sehen, wenn ich seinen wertvollen kleinen Sohn töte."

Seine Augen wichen keinen Moment von Harry.

„Eigentlich hasse ich deinen Vater viel mehr als dich. Du bist schließlich nur ein dummer kleiner Junge. Recht nervtötend, zugegeben, aber dein Vater ist der, der diese Rebellenbande zusammen hält und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass es Widerstand geben wird, solange er am Leben ist. Warum also ist dein Tod trotzdem wichtiger für mich?"

„Die Prophezeiung."

„Richtig, die Prophezeiung. Weißt du, ich zweifle nicht einmal daran, dass du dich zu einem ebenso starken Kämpfer entwickeln könntest, wie dein Vater. Aber ich gedenke nicht, dir diese Zeit zu geben. Nun denn, es ist Zeit auch dich ein bisschen leiden zu lassen, bis Nagini deine wertlosen Eltern gefunden hat. _Crucio!_"

Der Fluch traf Ginny. Sie lag am Boden und ihr Körper krampfte und zuckte unter den Schmerzen und sie schrie.

„Hör auf!" brüllte Harry, „lass sie in Ruhe, du verfluchter Bastard. Töte mich doch einfach."

Voldemort lachte kalt, er nahm den Fluch von Ginny und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Harry? Ich will, dass deine Eltern, dein _Vater_, ansehen wie du stirbst. Ich will seinen Kampfgeist brechen sehen, wenn ich ihm jeden Menschen weg nehme, den er liebt. Vielleicht lasse ich ihn sogar leben, als meinen Gefangenen, natürlich. Das wäre für ihn eine schlimmere Strafe, als sein eigener Tod, nicht wahr?"

„Aber Ginny hat mit all dem nichts zu tun!" schrie er wütend.

„Dann hättest du sie nicht herbringen sollen Potter, was hast du denn gedacht, was ich mit deiner kleinen Freundin machen würde? Dachtest du ich lass sie einfach wieder raus spazieren?"

Ginny hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet. Es musste ein Anflug von Wahnsinn sein, der sie dazu bewog auf Voldemort zu zu rennen, sie wollte ihm wohl die Zauberstäbe wieder wegnehmen. Aber er wirbelte viel zu schnell zurück in ihre Richtung und belegte sie erneut mit dem Cruciatusfluch. Harry drückte gegen die silbernen Ringe, die seine Hände und Füße an der Wand hielten. Doch das Taubheitsgefühl, dass bisher nur seine Hände und Füße befallen hatte breitete sich dadurch nur weiter in seine Arme und Beine aus.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Riddle!" schrie er, wohl wissend, dass die Nennung seines wahren Namens Voldemort provozieren würde.

Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt, Voldemort nahm den Zauber von Ginny und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Er flehte, dass Ginny so clever war, endlich weg zu laufen. Voldemort belegte jetzt ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch und der Schmerz ersetzte die Taubheit, die zuvor seine Arme und Beine gelähmt hatte. Harry schrie. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Er atmete schwer als Voldemort den Fluch endlich wieder von ihm nahm. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war diabolisch.

„Nagini hat endlich deine Eltern gefunden," teilte er Harry mit, „sie werden uns also in kürze Gesellschaft leisten. Aber zuerst, verabschiede dich von deiner kleinen Freundin." Sein Zauberstab richtete sich erneut auf Ginny, die _natürlich_ nicht weg gelaufen war.

„Nein!" brüllte Harry.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Noch während Voldemort den Fluch sprach, pulsierte Magie durch Harrys Körper, sie sprengte die magischen Fesseln und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit warf er sich vor Ginny. Der Todesfluch traf ihn in den Rücken.

* * *

AN: Soooo... alle einmal tief durchatmen... zumindest hoffe ich, dass ihr das müsst, weil dann mein Spannungsaufbau so war, wie ich das gerne wollte...

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut, vor allem, weil mir viele davon gezeigt haben, dass das letzte Kapitel so rüber kam, wie es rüber kommen sollte und ich hoffe, dass gleiches auch wieder für dieses Kapitel gilt.

Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, kommt jetzt wirklich nicht mehr viel. Zwei Kapitel plus Epilog. Ich bin natürlich (gerade nach diesem Kapitelende) bemüht das nächste sehr schnell fertig zu haben.

Ich wünsche euch eine weitere schöne Adventszeit, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Lg Sanny


	39. Kapitel 38 Der letzte Horkrux

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 38

Der letzte Horkrux

* * *

„Stupor!"

Der Schocker traf den Todesser in den Rücken und Ron nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab, falls er aufgeweckt wurde, war er wenigstens unbewaffnet. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit mancher Explosion oder dem Reductorfluch bereits Todesser getötet hatte, aber bei dem Gedanken, diesem jetzt leblosen Todesser den endgültigen Schlag zu versetzen war ihm alles andere als wohl.

Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Todesser ab und sah Neville an, „Wir müssen die anderen wieder finden."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte dieser.

Allerdings hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur den hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Neville packte seinen Arm und riss ihn zur Seite, was ihn vor einem Fluch rettete. Im Gegenzug trafen sie den Todesser gleichzeitig mit Knochenbrechern, Neville in die Brust, Ron das Bein. Von hinten schockten sie einige Todesser, die Dean und Seamus in ziemliche Bedrängnis gebracht hatten. Im näher kommen sahen sie, dass neben den beiden im Gras eine weitere Gestalt lag, Lavender.

Ron kniete neben ihr und führte einen Diagnosezauber aus. Er schluckte hart, als er das Ergebnis sah, Lavender war tot. Er stand wieder auf. Die anderen hatten ebenfalls das Ergebnis gesehen und einen Moment lang fühlten sie sich alle nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Bei den wenigen Einsätzen, an denen die Auroren die Schüler bis jetzt beteiligt hatte, waren immer alle davon gekommen. Lavender, mit der er seit sieben Jahren zur Schule gegangen war, die seine Ex-Freundin war, jetzt tot am Boden liegen zu sehen, jagte ihm einen kalten Angstschauer über den Rücken. _Das könnte auch Hermine sein. _

Sie sah nicht schwer verletzt aus, da war kein Blut, das ihren Umhang durchtränkte, was Ron vermuten ließ, dass es ein Todesfluch gewesen war. Die Starre der vier Teenager wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein Fluch von hinten Deans Arm traf. Ron, Neville und Seamus brüllten gleichzeitig Flüche, während Deans rechter Arm praktisch nicht mehr existierte und ihn ziemlich wehrlos machte. Der Todesser blockte die Flüche der Jungen und griff sie im Gegenzug mit Todesflüchen an, was sie wieder auseinander trieb. Ron packte Deans linken Arm und riss ihn mit sich um auch ihn aus der unmittelbaren Schussbahn der Flüche zu holen. Als er ihn wieder losließ glitt Dean bewusstlos zu Boden.

Ron sprang über ihn hinweg und brüllte „Reductio!" der Fluch traf das Bein des Todessers, der einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und zusammen sackte. Er schaffte es allerdings, seinen Arm ein weiteres Mal zu heben und einen Todesfluch in Rons Richtung zu schleudern. Er wich dem Fluch aus, der nur Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf entlang sirrte. Dann schaffte es Neville endlich, den Todesser mit einem Schockzauber zu treffen.

Ron wandte sich zu Dean um der immer noch bewusstlos war. Sein rechter Arm war vom Ellbogen abwärts weggerissen und der Anblick der Wunde ließ Übelkeit in Ron aufsteigen. Er wusste nicht viel über Heilzauber, versuchte jedoch einen, der Wunden wieder zu wachsen lassen sollte. Der Zauber stoppte zumindest den Blutfluss, was das Wichtigste war. Seamus war sehr blass, als er sich neben seinem besten Freund auf den Boden kniete.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Neville.

„Versuch ihn aufzuwecken," meinte Ron, „wenn wir ihn hier liegen lassen ist er so gut wie tot. Er muss sich am besten irgendwo verstecken."

Neville weckte Dean auf, der stöhnte.

„Scheiße, das tut weh," murmelte er.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab?" fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, war in meiner Hand," murmelte Dean.

Ron benutzte einen Aufrufezauber, der Deans blutverschmierten Zauberstab zu ihnen fliegen ließ.

„Hör mal, am besten hältst du dich aus dem Kampf raus," befahl Ron, „du kannst mit links schlecht kämpfen."

„Wo ist Debbie? Ihr seid doch zusammen gewesen," verlangte Dean zu wissen.

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Neville, „wir wurden von den anderen getrennt, wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer was..."

Ein Fluch traf ihn noch während er sprach in den Rücken. Ron und Seamus sprangen auf die Beine und fanden sich einer Gruppe von Todessern gegenüber. Ron wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab in Nevilles Richtung, murmelte „Enervate," und hoffte, dass der Fluch tatsächlich nur ein Schocker oder etwas ähnliches gewesen war.

Dann griff er die Todesser an „Confringo!"

Den meisten von ihnen gelang es rechtzeitig aus dem Radius der Explosion hinaus zu apparieren, ein paar fielen ihr jedoch zum Opfer. Ron hätte vor Erleichterung jubeln können, als Neville wieder an seiner Seite war.

„Noch mal, alle drei gleichzeitig," befahl dieser.

„Confringo!"

Drei Explosionen, doch sie sahen aus wie eine einzige gewaltige. Ron spürte, wie er selbst von einer Druckwelle zurück gestoßen wurde. Er schlug hart auf den Boden auf und für einen Moment wurde sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Er sah Todesser, denen es erneut gelungen war aus der Explosion zu entkommen, die sich nun ihm, Neville und Seamus näherten. Den beiden anderen war es nicht anders gegangen als ihm, auch sie lagen am Boden. Ein Todesfluch zwang Ron, sich zur Seite zu rollen.

Er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und schrie, „Reductio!"

Er konnte nicht sehen, ob er jemanden traf, denn er musste sich erneut zur Seite Rollen. Ein Fluch zerschnitt seinen Arm und hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Brennen. Er rollte zurück auf den Rücken, hob erneut den Zauberstab zielte und schrie „Fractura!"

Die Knochen im Zauberstabarm des nächsten Todessers splitterten und einer stach sogar aus dem Arm heraus. Ron konnte sich endlich wieder auf die Beine kämpfen.

„Protego!"

Das rettete ihn vor einigen Schockern und Lähmflüchen, hielt jedoch nicht den Cruciatusfluch ab, der ebenfalls unter den auf ihn geschossenen Flüchen gewesen war. Der Fluch riss ihn erneut zu Boden. Er brüllte vor Schmerz. Er hätte nicht mehr sagen können wo er war oder was er hier tat, alles was noch existierte war der Schmerz der unaufhaltsam in seinem ganzen Körper wütete. Er wollte nichts weiter, als dass der Schmerz aufhörte, egal wie, es hätte ihn nicht einmal gekümmert, wenn er einfach gestorben wäre.

Als der Schmerz tatsächlich aufhörte dauerte es einige Minuten, bis Ron wieder klar sehen konnte. Der Nachhall der Schmerzen war noch immer in seinem ganzen Körper präsent und der schale Geschmack von Erbrochenem war in seinem Mund.

„Scheiße Ron, sprich mit mir," murmelte Neville, „komm schon, Alter."

Ron stöhnte. Er richtete sich halb auf, aber ehe er ganz saß erbrach er sich erneut.

„Ron, kannst du mich verstehen?" fragte Neville.

Er konnte nichts erwidern, während er Magensäure hervorwürgte.

„Ron!" langsam wurde Nevilles Stimme panisch.

„Ich bin okay," nuschelte er, sobald der Würgereiz endlich nachgelassen hatte.

„Merlin sei Dank, ich dachte schon..." Nevilles Gesicht war sehr blass.

„Was?" murmelte Ron.

„Du warst sicher ne Viertelstunde unter dem Fluch." erwiderte sein Freund leise.

Ron kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine. Er fühlte sich desorientiert und hatte Angst, wieder zusammen zu brechen, bemühte sich jedoch, Neville nichts davon zu zeigen.

„Du und Seamus haben die im Alleingang besiegt?" fragte er leicht überrascht.

„Na ja, einige haben sich in der Zeit lieber mit dir beschäftigt und waren abgelenkt," erwiderte Neville, ein unsicheres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „Vollidioten. Die haben ganz eindeutig nie was über sinnvolle Kampfhandlungen gehört. Ehrlich, in so einer Situation hält man sich doch nicht mit Folter auf..."

Ron brachte nun selbst ein schwaches Grinsen zustande, „Ja, so was idiotisches. Die hätten uns locker erledigen können... Na ja, unser Glück, oder? Und jetzt las uns endlich die anderen finden."

* * *

„Da!"

Lilys ausgestreckter Arm wies auf die gewaltige Schlange, die vor ihnen im Gang aufgetaucht war, allerdings hatten weder Remus noch James den Hinweis gebraucht um das Tier selbst zu entdecken. Der Kopf der Schlange zuckte hoch und sie stieß ein Zischen aus, dass fast triumphierend klang. James streckte den Arm aus und murmelte: „Avada Kedavra."

Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Tier auswich war verblüffend und James fluchte wütend. Sowohl Remus als auch Lily setzten einen weiteren Todesfluch nach, doch die Schlange schob sich um die Ecke.

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße," murmelte James.

Die drei liefen los, bemüht die Schlange wieder ein zu holen. Dieses Vorhaben wurde allerdings zusätzlich erschwert, als Todesser hinter ihnen auftauchten. „Finite!" schrie einer von ihnen und erwischte Lily, die nicht zögerte, die Todesser anzugreifen, sobald sie ohnehin sichtbar war. Auch James und Remus folgten ihrem Beispiel unverzüglich, obgleich sie noch unsichtbar waren. Rasch wurde James klar, dass die Todesser auf Todesflüche verzichteten, was wohl daran lag, dass Voldemort sie selbst umbringen wollte. Nun, das würde ihn nicht daran hindern, den Fluch selbst zu benutzen.

Der Gang war nicht breit genug um den Todessern großartige Ausweich- oder Deckungsmöglichkeiten zu geben, einer versuchte sich hinter die nächste Biegung zu retten, aber Lilys Fluch war zu schnell. James belegte sie danach erneut mit einem Desillusionierungszauber, fluchte aber leise vor sich hin, die Todesser hatten sie daran gehindert, die verfluchte Schlange endgültig zu erledigen.

„Hoffen wir, dass wir sie wieder finden," meinte Remus.

„Ja, wir haben ja bloß die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht und waren erfolglos," murmelte James düster.

Sie eilten weiter, um die Ecke hinter der sie die Schlange hatten verschwinden sehen und waren ziemlich überrascht, das Tier erneut vor sich zu sehen.

Ein dreifaches „Avada Kedavra," erklang, doch erneut war die Schlange zu schnell.

„Warum ist dieses Tier so verdammt schlau?" fragte James wütend.

„Es hat einen Seelenteil Voldemorts in sich, falls du dich erinnerst," erwiderte Lily, „ich glaube nicht, dass es zu erwarten war, dass sie sich normal verhält."

Die Schlange war indes erneut um eine Ecke geglitten und die drei setzen ihre Verfolgung fort.

„Mir kommt das ziemlich seltsam vor," gab Remus zu bedenken, als die Schlange, die jetzt eine Treppe hinab glitt wieder sehen konnten, „fast, als würde sie uns führen."

Ihre Flüche verfehlten das Ziel erneut und Frustration stieg in James auf. Remus hatte recht, die Schlange floh nicht einfach nur vor ihnen, sie führte sie und dafür konnte es nur einen Grund geben, „Sie führt uns zu Voldemort."

„Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht zurück ziehen," fand Remus.

Sie eilten jetzt ebenfalls die Treppen hinab, während Nagini bereits wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

„Voldemort weiß jetzt, dass wir von den Horkruxen wissen," widersprach James, „wir kriegen vielleicht nie wieder so eine Gelegenheit."

Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe und einen langen, geraden Gang. Erneut schlugen ihre Flüche fehl und die Schlange hatte die nächste Ecke bereits fast erreicht, als James endlich die rettende Idee kam. Er beschwor eine unsichtbare Wand, direkt vor der Schlange, die irritiert dagegen stieß und unwillig zischte.

„Clever," murmelte Remus, während Lily nun endlich einen Todesfluch nachsetzen konnte, der traf.

„Endlich," murmelte James, „okay, raus hier. Bevor wir noch mehr liebreizenden Todesser begegnen."

„Oder Voldemort selbst," ergänzte Remus.

„Seid ruhig," zischte Lily.

„Was?" raunte James.

„Ruhig hab ich gesagt." Und dann lief sie erneut los, was James und Remus allerdings nur am Geräusch ihrer Schritte ausmachen konnten.

„Lily, was ist?" verlangte James zu wissen.

Er ließ die Mauer wieder verschwinden, so dass sie die Stelle passieren konnte.

„Hört ihr das denn nicht?" fragte Lily, „jemand weint."

James lauschte erneut und stellte fest, dass sie recht hatte.

„Vielleicht eine Todesserin, die ihren toten Freund gefunden hat, oder so. Komm jetzt wir müssen hier raus."

„Wir haben hier unten niemanden getötet," widersprach sie leise, „das müssen weitere Gefangene sein."

James musste nicht lange überlegen um festzustellen, dass sie recht haben musste. Sie liefen weiter, während das Wimmern lauter wurde, wer auch immer das war konnte nur noch ein oder zwei Biegungen entfernt sein.

„Komm schon, wach auf."

James war sich sicher, dass er die Stimme der Frau kannte und fragte sich, was sie hier drin tat und wer tot war, denn nichts anderes konnte ihr verzweifeltes Flehen bedeuten. Er rannte um eine weitere Biegung und stoppte dann abrupt. Voldemort lag am Boden und bewegte sich nicht und hinter ihm hockte ein rothaariges Mädchen, dass einen Körper, den er noch nicht sehen konnte in ihrem Schoß hielt und vor und zurück wiegte. Er konnte Ginnys bebenden Rücken nur anstarren. Seine Beine weigerten sich, ihn weiter zu tragen. Er konnte nicht weitergehen um zu sehen _wer_. Es gab nur eine mögliche Antwort auf diese Frage aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen würde es real machen und er konnte nicht...

„Wach auf. Komm schon, Harry."

Als sie seinen Namen aussprach kehrte Leben zurück in James Körper. Er rannte los, sprang über Voldemort hinweg und kniete innerhalb von Sekunden an Harrys anderer Seite. Er riss den leblosen Körper aus Ginnys Armen. Seine eiskalten, bebenden Finger tasteten nach einem Puls aber er konnte keinen finden. Eine zweite, nicht weniger bebende Hand stieß an seine.

„Da ist nichts!" schrie Lily mit panischer Stimme.

Remus, der wohl als einziger noch zu einer Art klarem Gedanken fähig war, nahm die Desillusionierungszauber von Lily, James und sich selbst, ehe er die noch immer zitternde und schluchzende Ginny in seine Arme zog. James bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sein Blick war auf das unbewegte Gesicht seines Sohns gerichtet, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen waren und an die Decke starrten. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, den er fallen gelassen hatte und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Enervate!"

Nichts passierte.

„Er wacht nicht auf!" schrie James verzweifelt, „warum wacht er nicht auf?"

Lilys Hand suchte indes an Harrys Handgelenk nach einem Puls. Panisches Schluchzen drang aus ihrem Mund.

„James," er spürte wie Remus Hand sich um seinen Arm schloss und ihn hochziehen wollte.

„Lass mich los," fuhr James ihn an, „sag mir lieber, was ich falsch gemacht habe und weck ihn auf."

„James," flüsterte Remus, seine Stimme bebte und als James hoch sah, konnte er Tränen in den Augen seines Freundes sehen, „James, er ist tot."

„NEIN!"

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Harrys Gesicht, seine Hand strich zärtlich durch das schwarze Haar, das seinem eigenen so ähnlich war.

„Bitte Harry, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen," murmelte er, „wir müssen gehen, na komm."

Lilys Schluchzen wurde stetig lauter, ihre eine Hand war so fest in James Arm gekrallt, dass es ihm eigentlich hätte weh tun müssen, während die andere zurück zu Harrys Hals gewandert war, nachdem die Suche nach seinem Puls an beiden Handgelenken vergeblich gewesen war.

* * *

Remus selbst fiel es schwer, seine Gedanken klar zu fokussieren. Mit einem Arm drückte er die unkontrolliert weinende Ginny gegen seine Brust, während seine andere Hand James Schulter drückte, der davon allerdings nichts mitbekam. Aber im Gegensatz zu den drei anderen, war ihm klar, dass Harry tot war und nicht wieder aufwachen würde. Dieses Wissen fügte ihm fast unerträgliche Schmerzen zu. Aber er wusste auch noch etwas anderes, sie mussten hier raus. Er hasste sich selbst, für die Worte, die als nächstes aus seinem Mund kamen. Wusste, dass James und Lily ihm diese vielleicht nie verzeihen würden, aber es galt neben seinem eigenen noch drei weitere Leben zu retten.

„Na los kommt schon, wir müssen ihn raus bringen, zu Jane."

James starrte nun zum zweiten mal zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesicht war von Tränen, die er wahrscheinlich selbst nicht bemerkt hatte vollkommen nass.

„Zu Jane?" fragte er.

„Ja, natürlich. Er ist verletzt nicht wahr? Sie ist die Beste." _Du widerlicher Bastard_, dachte er.

„Ja, ja, du hast recht." James stand auf und zog Lily mit sich hoch.

Dann beugte er sich wieder hinunter und hob Harrys Körper auf. Er hätte eigentlich viel zu schwer sein müssen, er war schließlich fast so groß wie James, doch dem schien das kaum aufzufallen.

„Wo sind seine Brille und sein Zauberstab?" fragte Lily.

Remus rief beides und auch Ginnys Zauberstab mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich. Lily setzte Harry, der in einer sehr merkwürdigen Position halb über James Schulter hing, die Brille in die Nase und schob seinen Zauberstab in ihre eigene Umhangtasche. Flüchtig überkam Remus der Gedanke, dass sie eigentlich prüfen müssten, was mit Voldemort war. Aber der Blick auf Harrys Leiche ließ Voldemort sehr unwichtig erscheinen. Er hatte immer noch einen Arm um Ginny geschlungen, die sich wohl alleine nicht bewegen konnte und führte die kleine Gruppe zurück zu dem Geheimgang.

* * *

„Avada Kedavra!" Ein Norwegischer Auror fiel.

Sirius selbst entkam dem zweiten Todesfluch mit knapper Not._ Avada Kedavra_, aber noch im Rollen erwies er sich nicht als sehr treffsicher. Dafür saß der nächste Fluch, den er schoss, als er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Er kam wieder auf die Beine schrie „Fractura! Reductio! Confringo!" Warf sich erneut zu Boden, hörte die Todesser schreien und spürte, wie kleine Steine, die die von ihm erzeugte Explosion verursacht hatte auf ihn herab prasselten. Noch ehe sich die durch die Explosion aufgewirbelten Brocken aus Erde und Stein wieder gelegt hatten, feuerte Sirius Flüche in die gleiche Richtung. Wer durch die Explosion noch nicht kampfunfähig gewesen war, der war es spätestens jetzt.

„Sirius!" schrie jemand, er wirbelte herum, schon bereit wen auch immer mit einem Haufen Flüche zu belegen, erkannte dann aber das es Bill war.

„Merlin sei Dank!" rief er aus.

Doch Bills Miene war düster, „Freu dich nicht zu früh, Charlie und Sam sind tot und James, Lily und Remus sind noch drin, und Harry und Ginny. Und die Scheiß Schilde lassen mich nicht mehr rein."

„Fuck, also immer noch kein Rückzug?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf, „Allerdings, wenn ich nicht mehr rein komme, was ist wenn die anderen auch nicht mehr raus kommen."

Sirius sog scharf Luft ein, als er diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog.

„Fuck." Dann, „Was verfluchte Scheiße tun Harry und Ginny dort?"

„Harry hat beschlossen, dass er seine Eltern warnen muss und Ginny ist ihm hinterher," erklärte Bill rasch.

Die Atempause, die Sirius sich durch die Explosion verschafft hatte, endete jäh, als erneut Todesflüche in ihre Richtung jagten. Es brauchte keinerlei Absprache zwischen den beiden, die sich zeitgleich zu Boden warfen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung weg rollten und noch im Liegen begannen selbst zu feuern. Dann kamen sie wieder auf die Beine, Sirius brüllte Flüche, während Bill alles blockte, was er blocken konnte. Weitere Todesflüche zwangen sie erneut auszuweichen. Sirius wurde klar, dass sie viel zu nah an der Mauer waren, die um das gewaltige Anwesen herumführte. Sie standen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Er warf Bill einen Blick zu und schrie „Apparieren!"

Genau das taten sie und waren somit im Rücken der Todesser. Wenigstens ein paar von ihnen reagierten zu langsam und wurden getötet. Ein Schneidefluch erwischte Bills Bein, doch er hielt sich aufrecht und revanchierte sich beim verantwortlichen Todesser mit einem Reductorfluch der dessen Bein vollkommen zerriss. Sirius nutzte den gleichen Fluch indes um eine Hand samt Zauberstab zu zerfetzen und tötete dann einen weiteren Gegner. Sie näherten sich jetzt wieder dem Hauptkampf. Die Todesser waren deutlich mehr als Ordenskämpfer, Norweger und Schüler. Was kein Wunder war. Sirius konnte nicht sicher wissen wie viele, aber er war sich sicher, dass bereits bevor der eigentliche Kampf begonnen hatte, nicht wenige dem Dämonsfeuer zum Opfer gefallen waren. Ein kräftiger Stoß von Bill rettete ihn vor einem Fluch, der sonst wohl seinen Kopf in Fetzen gerissen hätte. Er wirbelte herum um sich seiner Cousine gegenüber zu finden, die ihn mit Hass funkelnden Augen ansah.

„Du elender..." zischte sie.

Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, herauszufinden, ein elender was genau er war, sondern griff sie an. Sie wich mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus und eröffnete ebenfalls das Feuer. Bill war indes von diversen anderen Todessern abgelenkt. Bellatrix ließ sich von Sirius Todesflüchen nicht besonders beeindrucken und die Art wie sie auswich, glich fast einem eleganten Tanz. Gleichzeitig beschoss sie auch ihn mit Todesflüchen.

„Zeit zu sterben, Cousin," zischte sie irgendwann.

„Nicht für mich, Bella," erwiderte er.

Er wusste, dass er ein überhebliches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, während er unermüdlich weiter feuerte. Irgendwann musste einer seiner verdammten Flüche schließlich treffen, oder?

„Sag mir," zischte sie nun, immer noch seinen Flüchen ausweichend, während sie selbst aufgehört hatte zu schießen, „wusstest du es?"

„Wusste ich was?" fragte er.

„Samantha."

„Ah Bella, selbst du musstest in deinem Leben etwas schaffen, dass nicht durch und durch schlecht ist nicht wahr?"

„Du hast es gewusst, meine Tochter..."

„Ja, deine Tochter hat die reinblütigen Werte verraten, hat euch ausspioniert. Und sie hat dich gehasst Bella."

Das überhebliche Grinsen war nun bösartig geworden, während ein bohrender Schmerz angesichts des Wissens, dass Sam tot war, in sein Herz drang.

„Lügner," zischte Bellatrix.

„Sieh an, du hast ja Gefühle, wer hätte das gedacht?" Ein weiterer Todesfluch, aber Sirius hatte keine Probleme ihm auszuweichen.

„Wie lange?" fragte sie jetzt.

„Seit 1992," erwiderte er, „das muss echt Scheiße sein, oder? Zu sehen, wie deine ganze Familie sich nach und nach von diesem fanatischen Mist abwendet. Deine beiden Cousins, deine Schwester, dein Neffe, deine eigene Tochter. Gerätst du da nicht ins Grübeln, Bella?"

„Nichts kann mich dazu bringen an den Werten des reinen Blutes zu zweifeln," zischte sie.

Sie taxierten einander, ehe Sirius nickte und erwiderte, „Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Dann schlugen sie von neuem los. Ihre ersten Todesflüche schleuderten einander aus der Bahn. Sirius warf sich zu Boden um ihrem nächsten zu entgehen und schaffte es dafür, sie mit einem Stolperfluch ins Straucheln zu bringen. Viel zu kurz jedoch, um mit seinem nächsten Todesfluch zu treffen.

„Reductio!" Der Fluch war klar für seinen Kopf bestimmt, aber Sirius schrie „Protego!" Brüllte dann: „Reductor! Pulso! Fractura!" Der Knochenbrecher traf ihre Rippen, doch das vermochte kaum sie aufzuhalten. Einer ihrer Flüche streifte seinen Arm und hinterließ eine brennende Wunde.

„Avada Kedavra!" Er wich seitlich aus, richtete den Zauberstab auf den Boden vor ihr und rief „Confringo!"

Der Boden explodierte und Sirius war sich sicher, dass es sie wenigstens ein paar Meter zurück geschleudert haben musste. Er versuchte seinen Weg durch die aufgewirbelte Erde und Steine zu machen um sie noch am Boden zu erwischen, doch das erwies sich als keine besonders gute Idee, denn schwere Brocken regneten auf ihn und der Staub nahm ihm die Sicht. Er beschwor ein Schutzschild, was zumindest dafür sorgte, dass er nicht getroffen wurde. Die Explosion hatte sie tatsächlich nach hinten geschleudert, aber die Zeit die er brauchte um ihr durch den Staub und Schutt zu folgen, hatte sie natürlich genutzt um sich wieder aufzurappeln, so dass sie ihn mit einer Auswahl potenziell tödlicher Flüche begrüßen konnte.

Er blockte einige und wich anderen aus, ehe er selbst erneut zum Angriff ansetzte. „Avada Kedavra!"

Aber wieder wich sie aus und griff nun selbst erneut auf den Todesfluch zurück. Er wusste nicht zum wievielten Mal seit dem Beginn dieses gesamten, verkorksten Einsatzes er sich zu Boden warf um einem Todesfluch auszuweichen. Er rollte sich zur Seite um dem nächsten Fluch auszuweichen, dann traf ein anderer Zauber seine Brust. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, als der Fluch seine Haut durchschnitt. Blut durchweichte seinen Umhang. _Shit_. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix sich nähernde Gestalt, doch auch diesem Todesfluch wich sie mit Leichtigkeit aus. Er versuchte sich hoch zu kämpfen, aber dann stand sie schon über ihm, trat ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und setze einen Fuß auf seine Schulter um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern. Ihr Zauberstab wies auf sein Gesicht.

„Du hättest schon vor Jahren sterben sollen, Sirius," sagte sie.

„Das gleiche denke ich auch von dir," erwiderte er leichthin.

Er fragte sich, wie schlimm der Schnitt war. Reichte er um ihn verbluten zu lassen? Würde sie ihn so lange überhaupt noch leben lassen? Verfluchte Scheiße, warum musste ausgerechnet sie es sein? Hätte ihn nicht irgendjemand anderes einfach von hinten töten können, wenn er schon sterben musste? Dann schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz über ihn hinweg dem Bellatrix mit einem Sprung auswich, wobei der Fuß, der zuvor auf seiner Schulter geruht hatte sein Schlüsselbein brach. Er stöhnte, diese verfluchte Schlampe. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der nicht so weit weg geflogen sein konnte. Bellatrix duellierte sich indes mit seinem Retter oder viel mehr seiner Retterin und die Erkenntnis, dass es Hermine war, die sich jetzt ein Duell mit seiner Cousine lieferte, jagte ihm einen kalten Angstschauer den Rücken herunter.

Endlich, gut zwei Meter hinter sich fand er den Zauberstab. Ein paar schnelle Heilzauber wandte er auf sich selbst an, dann kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine. Ihm war ein bisschen komisch, was er auf den Blutverlust schob. Hermine duckte sich soeben unter einem von Bellatrix Flüchen hinweg, als Sirius sich mit dem ersten Fluch erneut in das Duell einmischte. Bellatrix stieß unwillig einen Fluch aus und fokussierte ihre Angriffe erneut mehr auf Sirius. Hermine blockte für sie beide, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab, seine eigenen Flüche viel schneller zu feuern und Bellatrix schien nun ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zu kriegen, ihnen auszuweichen.

„Avada Kedavra!" Der Todesfluch trieb Sirius und Hermine ein Stück weit auseinander. Das freilich hatte wohl nicht das von ihr gewünschte Ergebnis, denn anstatt dass sich die Angriffe auf sie nun verlangsamte verlegte sich auch Hermine vermehrt aufs Angreifen.

„Fractura!" Sirius konnte den Fluch nicht rechtzeitig blocken und die Knochen seines Armes splitterten. Er stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen aus. Bellatrix zielte auf ihn, er sprang zur Seite.

„Pulso!" Hermines Fluch traf sie unerwartet von der Seite und riss sie zu Boden. Sirius hob mit letzter Kraft den gebrochenen Arm und brüllte: „Avada Kedavra!"

Der Fluch traf Bellatrix in die Brust. Der Körper seiner meist gehassten Cousine erschlaffte und blieb dann reglos am Boden liegen. Ihre Augen waren noch offen und als Sirius näher zu ihr trat, sah er, dass noch immer der blanke Hass darin glitzerte. Er hob ihren Zauberstab auf und schob ihn in seine Umhangtasche. Dann wandte er sich zu Hermine um, die ebenso wie er sehr schwer atmete. Sein Arm tat weh und als er daran hinunter sah, stellte er fest, dass einer der gebrochenen Knochen seine Haut durchstoßen hatte. Er glaubte, dass auch die provisorisch geheilte Wunde in seiner Brust erneut zu bluten begonnen hatte.

„So eine Scheiße," murmelte er.

„Bist du okay?" fragte Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war voller Sorge.

Er nickte, „Nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt, glaube ich..."

Sie fand das nicht besonders amüsant, heilte jedoch wortlos seinen Arm, ehe sie sich der Schnittwunde in seiner Brust zuwandte und unwillkürlich bewunderte er ihr Talent, selbst diese komplizierten Verletzungen zu heilen.

„Sieht aus als hättest du viel Blut verloren," stellte sie fest.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich wurde schon schlimmer verletzt," versuchte er das ganze runter zu spielen.

Die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht verrieten ihm, dass er damit eher wenig Erfolg hatte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Erleichtert, dass das Duell mit Bellatrix sie wieder ein Stück vom Hauptkampf entfernt hatte und ihm die Zeit gab, Hermine zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging.

„Mir geht's gut, wirklich."

„Wenn ich ein paar Sekunden später gekommen wäre, wärst du tot gewesen."

Unvermittelt schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Hermine..."

Er konnte die nächsten Worte die aus ihrem Mund drangen kaum verstehen. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, Dad."

Sie hatte ihn nie Dad genannt. Kein einziges Mal in den dreizehn Jahren, seit er sie gefunden und als seine Tochter adoptiert hatte und vielleicht war das gleichzeitig das schockierendste und schönste, was ihm in dieser Nacht passiert war.

„Wirst du nicht," versprach er mit fester Stimme.

* * *

_Er ist tot. Er ist tot. Er ist tot_.

Mit jedem Schritt hämmerte der Gedanke durch James Kopf. Die Erkenntnis war in sein Gehirn gedrungen, während sie die Treppe in die dritte Etage hinauf gestiegen waren. Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

_Er ist tot. Du hast es doch gewusst_, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf,_ du hast gewusst, dass er sterben wird, wenn er heute Nacht herkommt. Deshalb wolltest du die Schüler nicht dabei haben. _

Aber Harry war doch hergekommen und jetzt war er tot und James war nicht da gewesen um ihn zu beschützen. Harrys schlaffer Arm schwang mit seinen eigenen Bewegungen leicht vor und zurück und schlug so gegen James Rücken, fast als wolle er ihn selbst jetzt noch beruhigen.

James hatte schon so oft gefürchtet, eins seiner Kinder zu verlieren, hatte die lähmende Angst gespürt und diese dann mit Handlung zurück gedrängt. Jetzt jedoch war da nichts mehr was er tun konnte. Keine Handlungen, mit der er die Zeit zurückdrehen und es ändern konnte. Nichts, das den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz verdrängen konnten, zu dem seine gesamte Existenz zusammen geschrumpft war. Nur Schmerz.

Im Geiste rasten Bilder vor seinen Augen vorbei. Harry, der seine ersten Schritte machte. Harry auf seinem ersten Besen. Harry, vor ein paar Wochen, bei einer Duellübung. Harry, zwölf Jahre alt und strahlend, weil er es soeben ins Quidditchteam geschafft hatte. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry.

_Er ist tot._

Lilys Schluchzen hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und noch jemand anderes stieß schmerzerfüllte Laute aus. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, dass diese Geräusche aus seinem eigenen Mund drangen.

Harrys Körper um den seine Arme geschlungen waren, fühlte sich noch immer warm an. Es konnten nur ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, die sie zu spät gewesen waren, nur ein paar Minuten. Er wollte hier in der Dunkelheit bleiben, in diesem Gang. Sich zusammenkauern, mit Harry im Arm und warten bis der Schmerz ihn tötete. Das konnte nicht zu lange dauern, dessen war er sich sicher.

* * *

Lucy erbrach sich direkt vor Lucius Malfoys Füßen, der einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Ts ts ts, Miss Potter, das ist aber kein Benehmen," seine kalten Augen verrieten ihr, wie sehr er die ganze Situation genoss, wie viel Spaß er daran hatte, sie gequält und am Boden zu sehen. Es war wieder genau wie damals, sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert und nichts und niemand konnte sie vor ihm beschützen.

„Fractura!"

Er brach ihr rechtes Bein nun schon zum zweiten Mal und sie schrie vor Schmerz auf. Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht und das Schreien ging in ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern über. Sie hatte kaum noch eine Möglichkeit, sich selbstständig zu bewegen.

„Na, dieses Gejammer ist langweilig," sagte Malfoy, „wirklich, schrei ein bisschen mehr, für mich."

Sie wollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollen die Augen zu machen und nichts mehr fühlen, bis das hier vorbei war, aber selbst das war ihr mit mehrfach gebrochenem Bein, gebrochenen Rippen und gebrochenem Arm unmöglich. Sie würde sterben, das sagten ihr seine eiskalten Augen jedes mal, wenn es ihr gelang den Blick zu heben und in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Crucio!"

Er bekam die Schreie, die er gewollt hatte, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, ehe Lucy endlich bewusstlos wurde. Doch auch dieses Mal gönnte er ihr diese Gnade nicht und holte sie mit einem „Enervarte" zurück. Sein Fuß kollidierte erneut hart mit ihren Rippen. Jeder Atemzug tat ihr jetzt zusätzlich weh und sie röchelte. _Töte mich einfach_, dachte sie, _dann ist es wenigstens schnell vorbei._ Und vielleicht waren ihr Bruder und Ginny ebenfalls längst tot uns sie würde sie wieder sehen.

Jetzt, wo sie selbst kurz davor war zu sterben ließ sie die Möglichkeit, dass die beiden tatsächlich im Wald gestorben sein könnten zu und dass sie auf diese Weise wenigstens nicht ohne sie würde Leben müssen war ein Trost für sie. _Bring es einfach zu Ende, _wollte sie schreien, aber selbst dazu war sie zu schwach.

„Draco," der Name war das erste Wort aus seinem Mund, das sie wieder bewusst wahrnahm. Er musste bereits eine Weile geredet haben, denn sie konnte aus seinen Worten keinen Sinn machen.

„Und das ist ganz allein deine Schuld, du kleine Schlampe. Wäre es das nicht, könnte ich dich vielleicht einfach töten, aber nachdem du mir das wichtigste genommen hast, das ich hatte, nachdem du meine Sohn in einen verachtenswerten Blutsverräter verwandelt hast, den ich ebenso sehr tot sehen will wie dich, bin ich gezwungen deine jämmerliche kleine Existenz zu der größtmöglichen Qual zu machen. Und glaub mir, wenn es um Folter geht, kann ich noch deutlich kreativer werden, als ich dir schon gezeigt habe."

Er würde Draco auch töten. Sie wollte nicht, dass Draco starb. _Aber wenn ich selbst tot bin..._Der Gedanke war so egoistisch. Nein, sie wollte nicht das Draco starb. Und sie wollte auch selbst nicht sterben. _Komm schon, Lucy! _Irgendwo hinter ihr musste Debbie liegen und die hatte noch immer einen Zauberstab.

* * *

Draco hatte angesehen, wie sein bester Freund von den Todessern abgeschlachtet worden war und war ihnen selbst nur mit knapper Not entkommen. Blutsverräter weckten scheinbar besondere Brutalität in ihnen. Ein Schnitt in seinem Gesicht brannte schmerzhaft und Blaise hatte seinen mehrfach gebrochenen Arm heilen müssen, bevor... _Denk nicht daran, nicht jetzt. _Er fühlte sich vollkommen allein, konnte nirgendwo einen der anderen sehen, nicht Neville, Ron und Hermine, oder Debbie, Ginny und Harry, nicht Lucy. Shit. Er wich einem Fluch aus, der wohl nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, aber seinen Körper sicher trotzdem in Fetzen gerissen hätte, wenn er ihn getroffen hätte. Er lief weiter und entfernte sich mehr und mehr vom Kampf. Was verflucht tust du hier eigentlich? Fragte er sich selbst, fliehst du, wie ein elender...

Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sein Blick auf die Gestalt etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt fiel, die ganz in der Nähe der Mauern stand. Wehende blonde Haare, genau der Ton, den auch seine Haare hatten. Vater. Es war seltsam, dass das noch immer die Bezeichnung war, die ihm zuerst durch den Kopf schoss. Und dann hörte er den Schrei, der ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihn unverzüglich in einen Laufschritt verfallen lief. Bastard. Er begann Flüche zu schießen die Lucius herumwirbeln ließen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es cleverer gewesen aus einer Entfernung zu schießen, aus der er sicher getroffen hätte, aber soweit dachte Draco in jenem Moment nicht.

Lucius erwiderte das Feuer, dann als Draco nah genug war, dass sie den Gesichtsausdruck des jeweils anderen erkennen konnten hielten beide inne, starrten sich in die Augen, der gleiche eisgraue Farbton. Draco hatte versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er tun sollte, wenn er jemals in diese Situation kommen würde. Hatte sich eingeredet, dass es soweit nicht kommen würde. Er wollte dieses Duell nicht, viel zu widersprüchlich waren seine Gefühle zu diesem Mann. Dem Vater, dem Mann der erklärt hatte, er habe keinen Sohn, dem Mann der ihn gefoltert hatte, der Bastard, der Lucy gefoltert hatte. Seine Augen huschten zu ihrer zusammen gekrümmten Gestalt am Boden. Gebrochene Knochen, blutiges Gesicht, Haare und Umhang. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie bewegte sich nicht. Lass sie nicht tot sein!

„Sie ist tot."

Sein Blick ging zurück zum Gesicht seines Vaters. „Nein, du lügst. Ich hätte gesehen wenn du den Todesfluch..."

„Sieh sie dir an," fuhr Lucius unbarmherzig vor, „denkst du sie überlebt noch lange. Viel schwächer als ich erwartet habe die kleine, ich dachte ich hätte länger meinen Spaß mit ihr."

„Du widerlicher Bastard." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Brust seines Gegenüber.

„Willst du mich umbringen, du kleine verräterische Ratte? Denkst du, dass du dazu stark genug bist? Du warst ja noch nicht mal in der Lage die kleine Schlampe sterben zu lassen, obwohl du nicht mal einen Finger hättest rühren müssen und jetzt denkst du, du kannst mich töten?" Er lachte.

Der Todesfluch überraschte ihn, aber er wich ihm aus.

„Nun, das ist eine Überraschung," sagte er, rappelte sich hoch. Und griff Draco dann selbst an. Er benutzte nicht gleich den Todesfluch, ein leicht zu blockender Schocker. Waren da doch noch irgendwelche Vatergefühle? Der Gedanke war ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich will nur, dass du zusiehst, wie ich sie endgültig umbringe, ich bin sicher, ich kann sie dazu bringen noch ein bisschen zu schreien und zu flehen."

_Nur über meine Leiche_, dachte Draco. Dann wiederum war das vielleicht nicht das unwahrscheinlichste aller möglichen Szenarien. Er wich einem silbernen Lichtblitz aus und schrie erneut: „Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius wich dem Fluch ebenfalls aus und verwendete den gleichen Fluch wie zuvor gegen Draco.

„Impedimenta!"

Lucius schnaubte, als er den Fluch mit einer lässigen Bewegung blockte rief, „Petrificus Totalus!"

„Protego! Reductio!"

Der Fluch zwang Lucius nach hinten, riss aber ansonsten nur einen kleinen Krater in den Boden.

„Pulso!"

„Crucio!"

Draco wich dem Folterfluch aus, während Lucius dem Stoßfluch ausweichen konnte. Mit einem Sprung gelang es Draco dem nächsten Fluch seines Vaters, welcher ihm unbekannt war, auszuweichen.

„Avada Kedavra!" Sein erneuter Mordversuch war ebenso fruchtlos wie die vorherigen.

Er warf sich zu Boden, um erneut dem silbernen Lichtblitz auszuweichen. Während er sich drehte, traf ein Schneidefluch sein Bein. Er stieß einen Schmerzensschreie aus, kam jedoch wieder hoch und zwang sein Bein mit schierer Willenskraft ihn zu tragen.

„Protego!"

Er spürte wie Blut die Hose und den Umhang durchtränkte, es musste verflucht viel sein. Ein weiter ihm unbekannter Fluch zwang ihn auszuweichen. Sein Bein protestierte, drohte unter ihm nachzugeben. Der Fluch musste so stark gewesen sein, dass er selbst den Knochen mitbeschädigt hatte.

„Fractura!" Lucius hatte wohl nicht mit dem Fluch gerechnet, anders konnte Draco sich nicht erklären, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelang, den Arm zu treffen. Lucius hätte beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen, doch nun nahm er ihn in die linke Hand und zielte erneut auf Draco.

„Protego!" schrie der, noch ehe Lucius seinen Fluch gesprochen hatte, der das Schutzschild zerschmetterte und Draco nach hinten schleuderte. Er landete mit dem Rücken zuerst auf dem Boden, riss sofort wieder seinen eigenen Zauberstab hoch und begann, Flüche zu brüllen. Ein Knochenbrecher traf das bereits verletzte Bein.

„Expeliarmus!"

Sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand. Lucius konnte ihn mit dem gebrochenen Arm nicht auffangen, aber das spielte keine besonders große Rolle. Draco starrte hoch. Kalte graue Augen bohrten sich in seine.

„Na los," spie er hervor, „töte mich."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich," erwiderte Lucius mit offenbar nur mühsam kontrollierter Stimme, „das..."

Sie hörten das Sirren im gleichen Moment. Lucius riss die Augen auf, drehte sich halb um und dann traf ihn der Fluch. Kein Geräusch kam über seine Lippen, als er zusammenbrach.

Tot.

Lucy lag noch immer am Boden, doch jetzt hatten ihre Finger sich um einen Zauberstab geschlossen, Dracos Zauberstab. Sie war leichenblass und noch während Draco sie anstarrte fielen ihre Augen erneut langsam zu. Nein. Er kroch los, nicht in der Lage aufzustehen und zu gehen, mit dem gebrochenen Bein. Versuchte so schnell wie möglich bei ihr zu sein. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus ihren erschlafften Fingern, sobald er bei ihr war, richtete ihn auf sie und begann jeden Heilzauber zu murmeln der ihm einfiel. Sie hatte einen offenen Bruch am Bein, an den er sich nicht heran traute, aber am meisten Angst machte ihm ihr Atem, der viel zu langsam ging und viel zu angestrengt klang. Er spürte den Schmerz in seinem eigenen Bein kaum noch, während er auf ihre immer noch bewusstlose Gestalt hinab sah und nicht wusste, was er tun konnte, um sie davon abzuhalten zu sterben.

* * *

Harry flog. Zumindest kam es ihm einen sehr kurzen Moment so vor. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass dieses merkwürdige auf und ab schaukeln kein fliegen war. Er blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. Das half ihm freilich recht wenig, denn um ihn herum war es dunkel. Tatsächlich wurde ihm nun klar, dass sein Gesicht in warmen Stoff gedrückt war. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und außerdem befand er sich in einer verflucht unbequemen Position. Seine Arme und sein Kopf hingen schlaff nach unten wie ihm jetzt auffiel. Es war ein Wunder, dass er seine Brille nicht verloren hatte. Ihm wurde nun auch bewusst, dass er von kräftigen Armen gehalten wurde und dass das, was ihm höchst unangenehm in die Rippen stach eine Schulter sein musste.

Und dann begriff er, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig nicht tot war. Das änderte allerdings nichts an seinen Schmerzen und schließlich drang ein Stöhnen aus seinem Mund, das allerdings wurde von dem warmen Stoff ziemlich effektiv gedämpft. Außerdem fiel ihm nun auf, das jemand weinte. Lautes gequältes Schluchzen. Was ging hier vor, wer war die Person, die ihn hier schleppte und wer war sonst noch hier? Seine weiteren Versuche zu sprechen waren nicht von besonderem Erfolg gekrönt. Und schließlich schlug er der Person, die ihn trug hart in die Rippen. Die Bewegung unter ihm stoppte abrupt, doch sonst geschah nichts weiter. Harry kämpfte gegen den Klammergriff an und drückte gegen den Rücken, auf dem seine Arme und sein Kopf geruht hatten. Sekunden später fand er sich auf dem Boden und ein Zauberstab leuchtete ihm ins Gesicht. Er kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen. Shit. Wo war sein eigener Zauberstab? Im Moment hatte er keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen.

„James was...?" sagte eine heisere Stimme.

„Er hat sich bewegt!"

Nun, er wurde jedenfalls nicht von Todessern irgendwo hingeschleppt, das waren ganz eindeutig gute Nachrichten.

„Verflucht Dad, nimm das Ding aus meinem Gesicht," nuschelte er.

Er schaffte es, sich halb auf zu setzen, viel weiter kam er allerdings nicht, denn im nächsten Moment wurde er in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung gezogen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, seinen Vater je zuvor weinen gehört zu haben. Was bei Merlin bedeutet das alles, fragte er sich. Ein paar warme Lippen presste sich auf seine Wange. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen einigermaßen an das Licht gewöhnt und er erkannte, dass seine Mutter neben ihnen kniete, die Arme um sie beide geschlungen hatte und sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte. Irgendwo anders war ein Geräusch, das entweder Schluchzen oder hysterisches Lachen war.

„Was bei Merlin ist mit euch los?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Weitere Fragen drängten sich nun auf. Wo waren sie? Was war mit Voldemort passiert? Lebte die Schlange noch? Und, die wichtigste von allen: Wo war Ginny? Letztere Frage wurde ihm zuerst beantwortet, denn sie quetschte sich nun zwischen seine Eltern und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Seine erste Frage hatte ihm noch immer keiner beantwortet, sie waren ganz offenbar alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn in Stücke zu zerreißen. War sein Zustand, nachdem der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte so katastrophal gewesen? Wahrscheinlich war er eine ganze Weile bewusstlos gewesen, das erklärte die allgemeine Hysterie.

„Du hattest keinen Puls," flüsterte Lily jetzt.

„Was? Wie lange nicht?"

Er musste mehr Glück gehabt haben, als er bislang gedacht hatte.

„Sicher eine halbe Stunde," mischte sich jetzt Remus Stimme ein. Sein Gesicht war blass und selbst auf seinen Wangen konnte Harry Tränenspuren sehen. Und endlich machte alles einen Sinn.

„Ihr dachtet ich bin tot."

Nicken und erneutes Aufschluchzen war die Antwort.

„Ich bin nicht tot," versicherte er.

James stieß ein zittriges Lachen aus, „Offenbar nicht."

„Also, was ist passiert?" fragte Harry, „und wo sind wir?"

„In dem gleichen Tunnel, durch den wir auch rein gekommen sind," antwortete dieses Mal Ginny, „Voldemort ist zusammengebrochen, nachdem der Fluch dich getroffen hat, ich weiß nicht, ob er tot ist."

„Nein, ist er nicht."

Und dann erzählte er ihnen, was ihm selbst passiert war, seit der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte.

„Du hast meine Mum getroffen?" flüsterte Lily.

Neue Tränen standen in ihren Augen und er nickte.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie es jeder Zeit noch mal tun würde, an meiner Stelle sterben, meine ich. Sie sagte, dass sie Stolz auf mich ist, auf das, was aus mir geworden ist. Und aus Lucy und das sie wünschte, sie hätte mehr Zeit mit uns verbringen können. Sie hat auch gesagt, dass ich dir sagen soll wie sehr sie dich liebt, dich und deine Schwester. Und dass sie sich wünscht, dass ihr beide irgendwann wieder miteinander redet. Sie weiß, dass ihr wohl nie wieder die Freundinnen sein werdet die ihr als kleine Mädchen wart, aber trotzdem... Und sie wusste alles, über Voldemort und die Horkruxe. Na ja, jedenfalls ist es noch nicht vorbei. Und wenn ich jetzt wieder zu mir gekommen bin, dann ist er es inzwischen sicher auch, was bedeutet, dass wir zusehen sollten, dass wir hier raus kommen, damit dieser scheiß Krieg ein für alle Mal ein Ende nimmt."

„Warte, was? Du willst ihn stellen, jetzt gleich?" fragte James.

„Sicher, oder sollen wir warten, bis er neue Horkruxe geschaffen hat und wir die Suche von neuem beginnen können."

„Guter Punkte," gab James zu, „aber ich werde der sein, der gegen ihn antritt."

„Was? Nein, Dad, ich bin der Auserwählte, ich muss..."

„Gar nichts musst du," unterbrach James barsch, „du hast bereits mehr getan als man von dir erwarten kann."

„Aber die Prophezeiung sagt, dass er mich oder ich ihn töten muss."

„So wie ich das sehe, hat er dich heute Nacht bereits getötet, nicht wahr? Prophezeiung erfüllt. Also kann ich das übernehmen."

„Dieser verfluchte Heldenkomplex, den ihr männlichen Potters anscheinend alle habt," brach es jetzt aus Lily heraus, „vielleicht sollte ich Voldemort übernehmen."

„Nein," entschieden Harry und James einstimmig.

„Könnt ihr das später ausdiskutieren?" fragte Remus, „ich würde gerne wieder draußen sein, bevor Voldemort und die Todesser den gesamten Rest des Ordens niedergemetzelt haben."

* * *

AN: Ich wollte es wirklich in diesem Kapitel zu Ende bringen, ganz ehrlich... konnte ja keiner ahnen, das Bellatrix und Lucius sich beim sterben so viel Zeit lassen...

Also, doch noch 3 Kapitel nach diesem hier. Aber das dürfte ja eigentlich in eurem Interesse sein, oder?

Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle ein ganz tolles Weihnachtsfest und ich wünsche euch schon Mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, weil das hier nämlich das letzte update in diesem Jahr ist, was euch jetzt nicht sooo überraschen dürfte.

Neues Kapitel wahrscheinlich in zwei Woche.

lg Sanny


	40. Kapitel 39 Das letzte Duell

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 39

Das letzte Duell

* * *

_Harry war sich sicher, dass er tot war. Als er allerdings die Augen aufschlug, sah er etwas vollkommen anderes, als er erwartet hatte. Er war in der Winkelgasse und da, vor ihm auf dem Boden, lag seine Großmutter. Sie schlug die Augen auf, sie waren noch genauso grün wie sie es immer gewesen waren und als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Du bist groß geworden," stellte sie fest, als sie aufstand und auf ihn zuging. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, während sie inzwischen die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. _

„_Grandma," brachte Harry schließlich hervor. _

„_Komm mein Lieber," sagte sie, „lass uns ein Stück gehen." Harry nickte noch immer unfähig etwas zu sagen. Seine Großmutter harkte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam gingen sie langsam los. _

„_Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich," sagte sie schließlich. _

„_Danke," murmelte Harry verlegen, dann, „es tut mir leid, dass du sterben musstest, das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst. Und du hättest nicht sterben müssen, ich meine ich bin jetzt so oder so auch tot, oder? Und das alles..." _

„_Harry, Harry," unterbrach sie ihn, „langsam mein Lieber. Du denkst doch nicht, du seist tot?" _

„_Ähm, doch," erwiderte er, „der Todesfluch hat mich getroffen." „Aber das hat er doch schon vorher," erinnerte sie ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln. _

„_Ja, aber das ich ihn einmal überleben konnte, heißt nicht, dass ich das auch ein zweites Mal kann, das erste Mal habe ich nur überlebt, weil du bereit warst, für mich zu sterben, und es tut mir wirklich..." _

„_Du solltest wirklich aufhören, dich für etwas zu entschuldigen, was zu tun ich selbst entschieden habe," unterbrach sie ihn erneut und obwohl ihre Stimme sehr sanft klang, war da doch dieser bestimmte Unterton, der Harry sagte, dass sie es nicht zu schätzen wüsste, wenn er erneut versuchen würde sich zu entschuldigen. _

„_Wir sprachen darüber, ob du tot bist," fuhr sie fort, „du bist es, gewissermaßen, aber die Umstände unter denen du gestorben bist, sorgen dafür, dass du dich dafür entscheiden kannst, zurück zu gehen. Und da du inzwischen ein junger Mann bist, der eine Menge hat, für das es sich zu leben lohnt, gehe ich doch stark davon aus, dass du das tun wirst." _

„_Aber wie?" fragte Harry, „und woher weißt du das alles?" _

„_Nun Harry, der Tod ist eine recht interessante Erfahrung, das kann ich dir versichern, aber ich denke, für dich ist noch nicht die Zeit gekommen, diese Erfahrung zu machen. Aber wir schweifen __schon wieder ab. Du bist nicht tot, nicht wirklich, der Schutz, den ich dir gegeben habe, als ich für dich gestorben bin, hat dich heute Nacht, in umgekehrter Weise, erneut gerettet." _

„_Und das bedeutet?" _

„_Du hast dich zwischen deine Freundin Ginny und den Fluch geworfen, genau wie ich es einst getan habe. Einmal hat dich gerettet, dass du geliebt wurdest. Heute Nacht, hat dich die Liebe gerettet zu der du selbst fähig bist." _

_Harry blieb stehen und sah seine Großmutter an, „also lebe ich." _

„_Ja, allerdings." Sie lächelte ihn an und sah dabei seiner Mutter verblüffend ähnlich. Als kleinem Jungen war ihm die Ähnlichkeit nie wirklich aufgefallen. _

„_Dennoch," fuhr sie jetzt fort, „hat der Fluch getan, was er tun sollte. Er hat eine Seele, oder sollte ich sagen einen Seelenteil, von der Erde fort gerissen." _

„_Das heißt ich bin kein Horkrux mehr?" fragte Harry. _

„_Ganz genau." _

_Vor ihnen tauchte nun die Backsteinmauer auf, die zurück zum tropfenden Kessel führte. _

_Sophie blieb stehen und lächelte Harry an, „weiter als bis hier hin kann ich dich nicht begleiten." _

_Sie strich ihm über die Wange. Harry spürte einen merkwürdigen Klumpen in seiner eigenen Kehle, er schluckte, doch der Klumpen ließ sich nicht vertreiben. _

„_Ich wünschte du könntest," flüsterte er schließlich. „Weißt du, hier bin ich wieder mit deinem Großvater zusammen." _

„_Ich kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern," sagte Harry leise, „oh, er hat dich und Lucy sehr gern gehabt," versicherte seine Großmutter ihm. Ihre Hand ruhte noch immer auf seiner Wange. „Sag deiner Mutter, dass ich sie sehr liebe. Und auch Petunia. Und sag Lily, dass ich mir wünschen würde, dass die beiden wieder miteinander reden können, wenigstens das. Ich weiß, es wird nie mehr so sein wie als sie Mädchen waren, aber..." sie brach ab. „Du musst gehen Harry. Ich liebe dich und ich würde es immer wieder genauso machen." Der Klumpen war noch immer da. _

„_Ich liebe dich auch," erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme. _

„_Geh jetzt und dreh dich nicht wieder um." Er nickte, sah ihr ein letztes Mal ins Gesicht, wandte sich um und ging dann durch die Mauer._

* * *

„Ron!" Noch ehe er sich ganz umdrehen konnte, schlangen sich Hermines Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre Lippen pressten sich für einen schnellen Kuss auf seine. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Neville, Seamus und Dean, die bei ihm waren und Deans Anblick ließ sie blass werden.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Neville jetzt, „ihr wart doch zuletzt zusammen."

„Ich hab sie verloren. Sie waren einfach fort und..."

Sirius Hand legte sich beruhigend auf ihre Schulter und sie fuhr sich hastig mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, um die Tränen zu stoppen.

Es war wohl mehr Glück als sonst irgendetwas gewesen, dass sie vier Jungen dazu gebracht hatte, an die Stelle, etwas abseits des Kampfplatzes zu apparieren, an der Hermine und Sirius gerade einen recht schwer verletzten Bill versorgten. Eben diesem wand Sirius sich nun wieder zu.

„Und niemand weiß ob Harry und Ginny noch im Wald waren, als das Feuer ausbrach" sagte Neville leise.

„Waren sie nicht," meldete Bill sich zu Wort, „sie sind drin, suchen James und die anderen. Und Voldemort ist auch dort."

Ron fühlte eisige Kälte in sich aufsteigen, „Harry ist reingegangen und er wusste das Voldemort da sein würde?"

Bill nickte. „Dieser verfluchte Vollidiot, dieser beschissene, dämliche, verdammte..." fluchte Ron.

„Das Harry zu solchen Dummheiten neigt wussten wir doch schon, oder?" fragte Sirius.

„Du verstehst nicht," erwiderte Ron mit belegter Stimme.

„Wir hätten ihn nicht herkommen lassen dürfen," flüsterte Neville, „wenn er stirbt, dann ist das unsere Schuld, Ron."

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Lass uns auch reingehen, vielleicht können wir ihn einholen," schlug Ron verzweifelt vor.

„Könnt ihr mal bitte erklären was ihr da redet?" fragte Hermine.

„Können wir alles auf dem Weg erklären, wo kommen wir rein."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob das überhaupt noch geht," sagte Sirius, „und überhaupt, was redet ihr da von Harry und sterben." Er hatte Bill inzwischen aufgeholfen und musterte Ron und Neville abwartend.

„Sirius, wir haben keine Zeit..."

„Na schön, ich zeig euch den Eingang."

* * *

Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Empfangskommando bestehend aus Ron, Neville, Hermine, Sirius und Bill erwartet. Ron, Neville, Hermine und Sirius begegneten ihnen wenige Meter hinter dem Eingang, während Bill vor selbigem auf und ab lief und fluchte. Und allesamt rissen sie die Augen auf als sie einander erblickten.

„Harry!" riefen Ron und Neville gleichzeitig. Ron sah aus, als wäre er sich nicht sicher ob er ihn umarmen oder schlagen wollte.

„Du dämlicher Vollidiot!" rief Neville, „ich wusste, ich hätte dich einfach Schocken und in unseren Schlafsaal verfrachten sollen."

„Ich bin okay," versicherte er rasch, „ehrlich, alles ist in Ordnung und wird auch so bleiben." Er hoffte bloß, dass sie jetzt nicht den Teil enthüllen würden, den er um jeden Preis vor seinen Eltern verbergen wollte, nämlich das sein Tod eigentlich geplant gewesen war.

„Ist die Schlange tot?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja," erwiderte James, „aber..."

„Sam und Charlie, ich weiß."

„Was?" Ron starrte entsetzt von James zu Sirius, „Charlie und Sam sind tot?" Sein Blick fiel auf Ginny, deren Hand die Harrys fest umschloss und über deren Gesicht nun erneut Tränen liefen.

Die beiden umarmten einander Wortlos. Arm in Arm gingen sie die paar Meter bis zum Eingang. Bill war klar, was die erneuten Tränen auf Ginnys Gesicht und die unnatürliche Blässe in Rons zu bedeuten hatte und legte ebenfalls einen Arm um seine jüngeren Geschwister. Die anderen gaben den dreien einen Moment. Auch über Hermines Gesicht, für die die Nachricht ebenfalls neu war, liefen ein paar Tränen.

Harry riskierte einen Blick zu seinen Eltern. Ihrer Beider Tränen waren inzwischen getrocknet, doch es war bei keinem von beiden zu leugnen, dass sie da gewesen waren. Selbst auf Remus Gesicht waren die Spuren unübersehbar. Er selbst spürte, jetzt wo er nicht mehr glaubte unmittelbar vor seinem eigenen Tod zu stehen die Trauer um Charlie viel deutlicher als vorher. Als er in den Tunnel gegangen war, war da nur ein distanziertes Bedauern gewesen. Überlagert von seiner Todesangst und dem Wunsch, sicher zu stellen, dass es nicht seine Eltern traf.

Jetzt jedoch, als er seinen besten Freund und das Mädchen das er liebte um ihren Bruder trauern sah, traf ihn seine eigene Trauer um den zweitältesten Weasley mit unerwarteter Härte. _Er war der erste, der versucht hat, mir den Wronski-Bluff beizubringen_, durchfuhr es ihn.

„Harry," drang die Stimme seines Vaters zu ihm, „ich will nicht, dass du versuchst, dich Voldemort nochmal allein entgegen zu stellen, komm nicht auf die Idee, es auch nur zu versuchen."

„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass Harry Voldemort überhaupt begegnen sollte," mischte sich Neville ein, „James..."

„Halt die Klappe Neville," unterbracht Harry harsch und nicht besonders unauffällig.

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich zulasse, dass du diese Selbstmordidee zu Ende führst, dann liegst du verdammt falsch," fuhr Neville ihn an.

„Selbstmordideen?" fragten mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig.

„Neville übertreibt."

„Tut er nicht," mischte Ron sich ein und obwohl seine Stimme belegt war, schaffte er es extrem wütend zu klingen. „Harry denkt er ist ein Horkrux und dass er sterben muss, damit dieser ganze Scheiß enden kann."

Verdammt. Diese Neuigkeiten schienen niemandem zu gefallen.

„Du hast geplant zu sterben?" fragte Remus, der als erstes seine Sprachfähigkeit wieder fand, „das alles war kein Zufall, du wolltest dass es so kommt."

Er wusste, dass er unter all den Blicken nicht glaubhaft würde lügen können. Doch sein Schweigen kam auch nicht besonders gut an. Lilys Hand traf ihn ziemlich hart im Gesicht. Er sah sie an, sie zitterte vor Wut und unterdrücktem Schluchzen.

„Du..." zischte sie, „du... du... unglaublicher..."

Ihre Stimme zitterte und ganz offensichtlich fiel ihr nichts ein, was dem Gerecht wurde, was sie über seine Handlung dachte. Da war man edelmütig und tapfer und aufopferungsvoll und was bekam man dafür? Eine Ohrfeige von seiner eigenen Mutter.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte James.

Seine Stimme war so ruhig und emotionslos, dass es nichts anderes bedeuten konnte, als die berühmt berüchtigte Stille vor dem Sturm und Harry hatte selten so viel Angst vor seinem Vater gehabt wie in diesem Moment.

„Hört zu, ich schwöre ich erklär das ganze später, aber Voldemort muss immer noch besiegt werden und ich verspreche, dass ich nicht mehr vor habe zu sterben, der Horkrux in mir ist vernichtet, es besteht kein Grund mehr zur Sorge. Und Dad ich weiß, du möchtest mich gerne umbringen, aber möchtest du deinen Zorn nicht lieber auf Voldemort richten? Ich wette er macht sich als Toter deutlich besser als ich."

Immerhin Sirius wusste Harrys Sinn für Humor zu schätzen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

* * *

Das erste was Lucy sah waren graue Augen. Sie wollte schreien und fliehen, aber sie konnte weder das eine noch das andere. Warum war sie noch immer nicht tot? Malfoys Mund bewegte sich, sprach er Flüche oder weiter Beleidigungen? Und welche Rolle spielte das überhaupt noch. Seine Hand strich durch ihre Haare und seine Augen waren so voller Sorge. Ihr wurde klar, dass irgendetwas an der Situation seltsam war. Aber die Angst lähmte ihren Verstand und so dauerte es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis seine Worte zu ihr durchdrangen und ihr klar wurde, dass er nicht Lucius war.

„Alles wird gut, nur nicht aufgeben. Du schaffst das, oder? Komm schon Lucy, rede mit mir, _bitte_."

Sie versuchte Worte zu formen, er klang so verzweifelt und panisch, noch panischer als sie selbst sich fühlte. Warum? Und wo war Lucius Malfoy? Die Frage war so dringlich, dass sie es irgendwie schaffte, sie zu artikulieren.

„Wo... Lucius...?"

„Er ist tot, alles wird gut, er ist fort, er kann dir nichts tun, ich versprech's, alles wird gut Lucy, aber bitte bitte hör nicht wieder auf zu atmen, okay?"

Er klang so verzweifelt, dass sie nicht anders konnte als „okay," hervor zu pressen.

Seine Hand strich immer noch sanft durch ihre Haare. Sein Gesicht war so schön. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie war erneut zu weit weg um die Worte verstehen zu können. Ihre Augen fielen wieder zu. Was wenn ich sein Gesicht nie wieder sehe?

* * *

Der Kampf tobte noch immer, als die Gruppe um James den Platz erreichte. James, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nichts von alldem mitbekommen hatte, sog scharf Luft ein, schockiert von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Es hatten sich zwei Fronten gebildet, sie waren nicht vollkommen klar voneinander abgegrenzt, verschwammen immer noch hier und da wo unkontrolliert Flüche hin und her schossen und Zauberer und Hexen beider Seiten fielen.

„So sah das nicht aus, als wir von hier weg sind," murmelte Sirius, „das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht."

Wie viel weniger Personen die Ordensfront umfasste, wurde durch diese Abgrenzung noch einmal schmerzlich verdeutlichte und dass diese die Mauern im Rücken hatten würde den Todessern einen Sieg nicht gerade erschweren, es sei denn... „Rückzug, sofort?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein," Harry und James hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen. Sie tauschten einen Blick.

„Du lässt dich nicht davon abbringen, oder?" fragte James.

„Du doch genauso wenig."

Er nickte, „in Ordnung."

„Dann werde ich an eurer Seite sein," sagte Lily.

„Ja, macht eine Familienunternehmung daraus, ich geh Lucy suchen," warf Sirius ein.

„Lily, ihr müsst uns den Rücken freihalten," sagte James.

„Ich will nicht einfach bloß..."

„Bleibt in unserer Nähe, ihr alle," fuhr James fort, „und wenn einer von euch zufällig die Möglichkeit hat, den tödlichen Schlag auszuführen nur zu, aber das Duell tragen Harry und ich aus."

Der nickte und in seinen grünen Augen schimmerte Kampfgeist, der James mit merklicher Zuversicht erfüllte.

„Kommt schon, wir haben keine weitere Zeit zu verlieren."

Die folgenden Minuten kamen James seltsam irreal vor. Die Kämpfer wichen der Gruppe aus, vielleicht sahen sie ihnen an, dass sie etwas großes planten. Er spürte, dass er Lilys warme Hand in seiner hatte und dass Harry so dicht neben ihm war, dass ihre Arme einander fast die ganze Zeit berührten. Selbst die Kämpfe stoppten, als die zehn die Frontlinie erreichten.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr das tun wollt?" murmelte Sirius.

„Jetzt oder nie," erwiderte James grimmig.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, bereit jederzeit herannahende Flüche zu blocken oder zur Seite zu springen aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Zu seiner Verblüffung sah er in nicht wenigen Todessergesichtern Angst.

„Die werden sicher nicht ewig in dieser Schockstarre verharren, oder?" murmelte Ron nervös.

„Ich fürchte nicht," erwiderte Sirius, „Hermine, du bleibst in meiner Nähe, Bill und Ginny Neville du hältst dich an Lily, Ron du an Remus, klar?"

Es war beruhigend, dass die anderen da sein würden. James litt nicht gerade an Selbstüberschätzung, er machte sich nicht so viele Illusionen, dass er alleine für Voldemort lange ein Gegner sein würde. Aber mit Harry an seiner Seite... Und so stolz Voldemort auch sein mochte, wenn er merkte, dass James und Harry gemeinsam ein durchaus ernst zu nehmender Gegner waren, dann würde er sicher nicht zögern unfair zu werden. Harry und James standen noch immer Seite an Seite, während die anderen sich in einer Art Halbkreis hinter ihnen positionierten.

„Was für eine Süße Formation," der Sprecher dieser Worte war nicht Voldemort, sondern Rodolphus Lestrange, der sich aus den Todesserreihen löste und vor James trat. Er hielt ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, doch seine Körperhaltung zeigte, dass er nicht vor hatte, anzugreifen.

„Und fast die ganze Rebellenspitze versammelt, euch ist doch klar, dass es keinen Widerstand mehr geben wird wenn das hier vorbei ist, oder?"

„Allerdings," erwiderte James, „weil keiner mehr Nötig sein wird, wenn ich die Nachfolge in deinem Job antrete."

Lestrange lachte schallend, „ja klar Potter. Das zum Tode verurteilte Rebellenoberhaupt will die Macht an sich reißen. Oh aber warte, das wird sich super in unserer Propaganda machen."

„Verpiss dich Lestrange," sagte James, „jeder hier weiß, dass du in Wahrheit nicht das geringste zu melden hast."

„Was willst du damit sagen Potter?"

„Wo ist Riddle?" meldete sich Harry zu Wort, „oder ist er zu feige einen erneuten Mordversuch an einem Teenager zu unternehmen."

„Für jemanden der bisher nur durch Zufall und Glück in der Lage war sein Leben zu behalten, zeigst du eine ungewöhnlich forsche Wortwahl Harry."

Voldemort, wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, stand nun vor Lestrange und betrachtete die Gruppe.

„Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass nicht unbedingt unglücklich über dein Fortleben bin, denn ich hatte dir ja bereits meine weiteren Pläne im Bezug auf deinen Vater erläutert und dass du noch lebst kommt mir daher sehr gelegen. Insbesondere, da Lucius recht detaillierte Pläne für deine Schwester hatte, zu deren Ausführung er wohl bereits gekommen ist und es würde mich doch verblüffen, wenn sie diese Begegnung überlebt hätte. Ein Jammer allerdings, sie war eine sehr unterhaltsame Zeitgenossin."

Er lächelte diabolisch während abermals kalte Angst in James ausbrach. Er war so fokussiert auf Harry gewesen, dass er sich gar nicht bewusst gemacht hatte, in welch tödlicher Gefahr sich auch Lucy befand. _Er lügt, ihr geht's sicher gut_. Aber das Bedürfnis dieses Duell hinter sich zu bringen steigerte sich, damit er sich von genau dem auch selbst überzeugen konnte.

„Er versucht dich abzulenken," zischte Sirius hinter ihm, „Fokus James, ich bin sicher Lucy geht's gut." Sirius hatte recht.

James suchte noch einmal Harrys Augen. Dann zwang der erste Fluch ihn auszuweichen.

* * *

Voldemorts erster Fluch ging in James Richtung. Kein Todesfluch, aber sicher nichts von dem James gerne getroffen worden wäre. Harry schleuderte, während Voldemorts Blick noch auf James gerichtet war, einen Todesfluch in dessen Richtung. Er wich dem Fluch aus, ohne auch nur einen Blick in Harrys Richtung zu werfen.

„Erledigt den Rest dieser elenden Blutsverräter," schrie Voldemort die Todesser an, die sich in einer Art Schockstarre befunden hatten, „aber die Potters gehören mir."

Während seiner letzten Worte wirbelte er herum, ein Explosionszauber schoss auf Harry zu. Er disapparierte. Der Fluch riss einen gewaltigen Krater, wo er sich nur Sekunden zuvor befunden hatte. Der Explosionsdruck riss Todesser und Ordensleute gleichermaßen nach hinten. Von seinem neuen Standort zögerte Harry nicht, Voldemort abermals anzugreifen, doch der wich erneut aus.

Harrys Fluch traf auf einen, den sein Vater geschossen hatte und sie schleuderten einander gegenseitig aus der Bahn.

„Confringo!" setzte James nach.

Der Boden unter Voldemorts Füßen explodierte, doch dieser war bereits disappariert um hinter Harry aufzutauchen. Er ließ sich zu Boden fallen, während ein Todesfluch über seinen Kopf hinweg sirrte. Weitere Flüche schossen über ihn hinweg, diesmal aus der anderen Richtung. James Angriff gab Harry die Zeit zur Seite zu rollen und dann wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Kreis um die drei Duellanten hatte sich deutlich vergrößert. Todesser und Ordenskämpfer wussten, dass es den eigenen Tod bedeuten würde, ins Kreuzfeuer dieses Duells zu geraten.

Harry und James, die jetzt nebeneinander standen schossen zeitgleich Todesflüche in Voldemorts Richtung, denen dieser jedoch mit einer weiteren eleganten Drehung ausweichen konnte. Dann verschwand er und Harry wirbelte halb panisch herum. Ein Fluch traf in dessen James von hinten und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Harry, der sich jetzt alleine Voldemort gegenüber fand, wich dessen Flüchen aus, hatte aber kaum Möglichkeit erneut selbst anzugreifen. Er konnte noch nicht mal einen Blick über die Schulter riskieren, der ihm verraten würde, was für ein Fluch seinen Vater getroffen hatte.

Etwas traf sein Gesicht, gleißendes Licht blendete ihn und gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, seine Haut stünde in Flammen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um das Licht auszusperren. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo Voldemort war und dann hörte er das nur zu vertraute Sirren. Er wurde zu Boden geschlagen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang dachte er, er wäre tot. Doch dann verschwand das Gewicht und als er James „Avada Kedavra," brüllen hörte, wurde ihm klar, dass dieser ihn zu Boden gestoßen hatte. Das brennen in seinem Gesicht war immer noch da und er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen.

Voldemort und James brüllten Flüche. Er konnte etwas in den Boden ganz dicht neben sich einschlagen fühlen und ihm wurde klar, was für ein leichtes Opfer er Voldemort im Moment bot. Kriechend begann er, sich vorwärts zu bewegen, so dass er wenigstens nicht ganz so einfach zu treffen sein würde. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, aber er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was für ein Fluch ihn getroffen hatte und demnach auch nicht, wie er diesen wieder loswerden sollte.

„Harry!" er erkannte Hermines Stimme, spürte, wie sie neben ihm in die Knie ging und eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Bleib ruhig," befahl sie.

Er konnte immer noch das Sirren der Flüche hören, die Voldemort und James einander entgegen schleuderten, während er nichts weiter tat, als nutzlos am Boden zu sitzen. Hermine murmelte indessen Worte, die ihm nicht bekannt vorkamen und die er auch nicht verstand. Und dann verschwand das Brennen und als er die Augen öffnete, konnte er wieder sehen.

„Danke," brachte er heraus, kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine und wirbelte herum, zurück zu dem Duell.

Während er vorübergehend ausgeschaltet gewesen war, hatte Voldemort James Arm gebrochen, war selbst aber noch immer unversehrt und quittierte Harrys nächsten Todesfluch lediglich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. James apparierte, um einem Fluch auszuweichen, hinter Voldemort. Ein Reductorfluch, der wohl eigentlich für den Kopf des Schwarzmagiers bestimmt gewesen war, traf dessen Schulter. Ein hoher Laut drang aus dessen Mund, von dem Harry nicht sicher sagen konnte, ob es eher nach Schmerz oder Wut klang.

Voldemort wirbelte zu James herum und der apparierte erneut um der mächtigen Explosion zu entgehen, die Voldemort beschwor. Die Druckwelle war gewaltig genug um Harry von den Füßen zu werfen und auch einige Todesser und Ordensleute wurden erneut getroffen. Voldemort wandte sich wieder Harry zu, der sich nur mit einem schnellen Hechtsprung zur Seite retten konnte. Er schoss liegend selbst einen Fluch, ehe er sich wieder hoch stemmen und dann mit einem Sprung zur Seite wieder vor einem Fluch retten konnte.

Während Voldemort weiter Fluch um Fluch auf Harry schleuderte, wich er mit Leichtigkeit den tödlichen Flüchen aus, die James auf ihn abfeuerte. Harry apparierte nun selbst hinter Voldemort, die Sekunden, die er dadurch gewann, gaben ihm die Zeit zumindest ein paar weitere Flüche auf seinen Gegner zu jagen. Der wiederum apparierte nun selbst. Harry drehte sich im Kreis, wartete darauf, dass Voldemort wieder auftauchen würde, doch er war fort.

„Was...?" Panisch suchte Harry den Blick seines Vaters, der ebenso ratlos wirkte wie er und in dessen Gesicht sich Angst zeigte.

„Das kann nicht gut sein."

Auch die Duelle um sie herum kamen erneut zum Stillstand, als die Kämpfer bemerkten, das Voldemort verschwunden war.

„Wo ist der Bastard?" wisperte James.

„Dad, dein Arm," murmelte Harry, wenn Voldemort ihnen schon diese Pause gab...

„CONFRINGO!" Harry disapparierte.

Er tat es instinktiv und ohne ein klar definiertes Ziel, weswegen es ein ziemliches Wunder war, dass er noch immer in einem Stück zwischen Ordenskämpfern und Todessern wieder auftauchte.

„Harry!" Er erblickte seine Mutter und Neville. Sie starrte geschockt auf einen Punkt hinter ihm und er selbst wandte sich nun um, um zu sehen, was Voldemorts Zauber verursacht hatte. Die komplette Fläche auf der sich das Duell zwischen Harry, James und Voldemort zugetragen hatte, schien explodiert zu sein. Auf Ordenskämpfer und Todesser regnete heißer Schutt hinab und Harry schützte, Neville seine Mutter und sich selbst mit einem Protego. Die Fläche war in dem Regen aus Schutt und Asche nicht mehr zu erkennen und in seinem Inneren flehte Harry verzweifelt, dass auch sein Vater der Explosion entkommen war.

Die Todesser wurden durch den herabregnenden Schutt offenbar nicht genug abgelenkt, dass sie aufhörten, die Ordenskämpfer anzugreifen. Neville, Harry und Lily fanden sich plötzlich von mehreren umzingelt. Alle drei verwendeten Todesflüche, dann beschwor Lily einen sehr mächtigen Schild, der sie vor den meisten Flüchen schützen konnte, was Harry und Neville die Möglichkeit gab, ihnen einen Weg aus dem Ring der Todesser frei zu fluchen. Das war der Punkt, an dem diese nicht mehr zu interessieren schien, dass Voldemort ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, die Potters am Leben zu lassen und sie begannen ebenfalls Todesflüche zu verwenden. Diesen auszuweichen trieb die drei wieder auseinander.

Harry wurde von einem Schneidefluch am Bein getroffen. „Reductio!" konterte er. Der Effekt dieses Fluches war deutlicher. Der Todesser brüllte vor Schmerz, hob aber dennoch seinen Zauberstab erneut gegen Harry, der mit einem „Avada Kedavra," einen Angriff des Todesser vereitelte.

„Du kleine Ratte!" schrie ein anderer Todesser.

Ein Todesfluch sirrte knapp an Harry vorbei. Er verwendete erneut den Reductorfluch, doch sein jetziger Gegner hatte eindeutig mehr Ahnung von Abwehrzaubern. Harry warf sich zu Boden und brüllte noch im Liegen „Avada Kedavra," doch abermals konnte er keinen Treffer landen. Er kam wieder auf die Beine, bemerkte jedoch hierbei das erste Mal, dass der Schnitt in seinem Bein tiefer sein musste, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Fast stolperte er über eine Unebenheit, als er einem weiteren Todesfluch auswich. „Pulso!" Er hatte den zweiten Todesser nicht bemerkt. Er wurde in die Luft geschleudert und schlug mit dem Rücken hart wieder auf. Er rollte noch einige Meter weiter, offenbar hatte der Fluch ihn in den Explosionskrater geschleudert. Staub hing hier noch immer schwer in der Luft und verschleierte seine Sicht.

„Ava-"

„Crucio!"

Der Todesser stürzte und schrie vor Schmerz.

„Ich glaube meine Befehle für die Potters waren eindeutig," zischte Voldemort.

Er ließ von dem Todesser ab und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln Harry zu, der sich inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gekämpft hatte, wobei das verletzte unkontrolliert zitterte.

„Avada Kedavra," schrie er verzweifelt.

Voldemort neigte sich leicht zur Seite, so dass der Fluch an ihm vorbei ging.

„Harry, Harry," sagte er in einem leichten Plauderton, „du bist wirklich nicht tot zu kriegen, diese Explosion hätte dich in Stücke reißen sollen."

„Wäre vielleicht cleverer gewesen einen ungesagten Zauber dafür zu verwenden. Hätte ich die Formel nicht als Warnung gehabt, hätte ich es sicher nicht geschafft rechtzeitig zu apparieren"

Er sollte wirklich aufhören, Voldemort ständig zu provozieren.

„Crucio!"

Harry schrie während der schon fast vertraute Schmerz seinen Körper durchflutete und jeden klaren Gedanken aus seinem Verstand vertrieb.

„Nun," sagte Voldemort, als er den Fluch wieder von Harry genommen hatte, „wenigstens einem Potter scheint die Formel nicht Warnung genug gewesen zu sein, oder kannst du deinen Vater hier irgendwo sehen?"

Harrys Verstand war noch immer vernebelt, und er war körperlich kaum in der Lage sich aufzusetzen, von stehen ganz zu schweigen. Dennoch schafften Voldemorts Worte es, kalte Angst in ihm auszulösen. Es bestand keine zu geringe Chance, dass Voldemort unrecht hatte, aber was wenn nicht?

„Es ist eine Schande, wirklich, ich habe diesem elenden Bastard ein längeres und schmerzhafteres Ende gewünscht. Ich glaube kaum, dass in Stücke gerissen zu werden mehr als ein paar Sekunden dauert, oder was meinst du?"

_Wenn Dad wirklich tot ist, dann war alles umsonst. _

Voldemort lachte. „Ah, dein Gesicht Harry, wunderbar. Ihr alle tragt eure wertvollen _Gefühle_ immer so offen zur Schau."

Erneutes Lachen. Erneut der Cruciatusfluch. Der Fluch fiel wieder von ihm.

_Aber es war nicht alles umsonst, _dachte begann nach dem Zauberstab zu tasten, der irgendwo neben ihm liegen musste. Voldemorts Gestalt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und das Lachen hallte Schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf wieder. Seine Finger ertasteten glattes Holz. Er riss den Arm hoch und brüllte „Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

James besiegte die beiden Todesser ohne Probleme. Der eine hatte nach Voldemorts Folter noch immer am Boden gelegen, während der andere völlig auf seinen Herrn fixiert gewesen war. Der wiederum stieß ein verächtliches Geräusch aus, als er Harrys Fluch mit einem Schritt zur Seite hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen Harry. „Avada-"_ Expelliarmus!_ Es hatte etwas ironisches, dass nicht Harrys Todesfluch Voldemort besiegt hatte, sondern James schlichter Entwaffnungszauber. Voldemorts Zauberstab segelte auf ihn zu doch wegen seines gebrochenen Arms konnte er ihn nicht fangen und er flog an ihm vorbei.

„Du," fauchte Voldemort. „Hast du noch immer nicht kapiert," zischte James, „dass es absolut nichts gibt, dass mich so rasend wütend macht, wie wenn du versuchst meinen Kindern weh zu tun."

Er warf einen raschen Blick auf Harrys am Boden liegende Gestalt.

„Potter, du hast keine Chance alleine gegen mich."

James grinste, „du hast keinen Zauberstab und ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Nahkampfexperte bist."

Er hob die Hand mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab, zielte, „Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sprang auf James zu, der dem auf ihn zu schnellenden Magier auswich. Ein weiterer Hechtsprung zu seinem Zauberstab.

James wirbelte herum. „Avada Kedavra!"

Der Fluch traf Voldemort in den Rücken. James wirbelte herum, Harry hatte sich aufgerichtet, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab war erhoben und zielte auf die Stelle, an der Voldemorts Körper in sich zusammensackte und mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen blieb, die Hand nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab ausgestreckt. James wusste nicht recht, was er erwartet hatte, was passieren würde, wenn Voldemort starb, aber sicher nicht, dass sein Körper einfach da lag, wie jeder normale andere Körper auch. Hätte er nicht in Flammen aufgehen müssen, oder irgendetwas dramatisches?

Dennoch, er wusste mit unwiderruflicher Gewissheit, das Voldemort tatsächlich tot war. Und er musste sich auf die Dinge konzentrieren, die wichtig waren. Er rannte zu Harry, kniete sich neben ihn und begann ihn vorsichtig auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen.

„Ich bin okay Dad," protestierte dieser. Er konnte den Blick offensichtlich nicht von Voldemort abwenden. James heilte indes den Schnitt an Harrys Bein, was selbst ihm mit seinen eher bescheidenen Fähigkeiten nicht zu große Probleme machte.

Dann endlich umarmte er seinen Sohn, zog ihn mit einem Arm fest an sich. Harry wiederum entging das nicht.

„Dein anderer Arm ist ja immer noch gebrochen." Er griff seinen eigenen Zauberstab und heilte James Arm.

„Ist er wirklich tot?" fragte er dann.

„Tot. Wirklich und unwiderruflich," bestätigte James.

Harry sah an ihm vorbei und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Leiche.

„Er ist tot? Ganz sicher?"

James verstand den Unglauben und die Angst, die in Harrys Stimme mitschwangen nur zu gut.

„Ja," erwiderte er mit fester Stimme und sah Harry dabei ins Gesicht, „er ist wirklich tot."

Noch einen Moment lang starrte Harry in James Augen, suchte darin die Bestätigung, dann nickte er, „gut."

* * *

Lily hatte Harry aus den Augen verloren. Aber immerhin wusste sie, dass er die Explosion überlebt hatte, während von James jede Spur fehlte. Und dann war auch Voldemort noch immer verschwunden und das konnte einfach nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Neville!"

Der Junge wandte sich zu ihr. „Ja?"

„Wo hast du Harry zuletzt ge- _Stupor_!"

Der Zauber erwischte einen Todesser der von hinten seinen Zauberstab gegen Neville gerichtet hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau," erwiderte Neville der wieder dichter an sie heran gekommen war.

Sie hoben fast synchron ihre Zauberstäbe um weitere Todesser zu beseitigen. Die Explosion hatte jegliche Form von Überblick den zu haben Lily geglaubt hatte endgültig zerstört. Sie wusste, dass sich in ihrem und Nevilles Rücken die Mauern zu Voldemorts Residenz und damit auch der Großteil von den übrig gebliebenen Ordenskämpfern befand. Doch sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was mit Sirius und den anderen war. Und noch schlimmer, sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was aus Harry und James geworden war.

Ein weiterer Todesfluch streckte einen Todesser nieder. Sie mussten irgendwo in diesem fürchterlichen, noch immer staubverhangenen Krater sein und Lily hatte nicht vor, sie dort noch länger sich selbst und vor allem Voldemort zu überlassen.

„Neville, ich geh da runter," sagte sie und setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung. Neville folgte ihr. Sie rutschten mehr in den Krater hinein, als dass sie kletterten.

„Bleib dicht bei mir," zischte Lily Neville zu.

Sie fragte sich, ob der dichte Staub nur die Sicht vernebelte, oder auch Geräusche schluckte. Halb erwartete sie, dass verfehlte Flüche an ihr selbst und Neville vorbei schießen würden, irgendwo mussten die Duellanten schließlich sein. _Falls James noch lebt. _

„Müsste es nicht irgendein Zeichen geben, dass sie hier sind?" fragte Neville nervös.

Durch den Krater zu schleichen, war viel schlimmer, als das Gemetzel mit den Todessern. Lily erwartete bei jedem Schritt, endlich irgendein Zeichen, aber da war nichts. Sie wollte nach Harry und James rufen, konnte es aber nicht, weil dann auch Voldemort gewarnt sein würde. Es war Neville, der die drei am Boden liegenden Körper zuerst sah.

„Lily, schau!"

Sie konnten beide nicht viel mehr als Schemen ausmachen und Lily beschleunigte ihre Schritte, brauchte Gewissheit, dass keiner dieser Körper der ihres Sohnes oder ihres Mannes war. Sie drehte den ersten um und starrte in das Gesicht eines ihr unbekannten Todessers.

Dann drang Nevilles Stimme erneut zu ihr, „Lily, das hier ist Voldemort!"

Sie rannte los, doch noch ehe sie Neville erreichte, hörte sie eine weitere, vertraute Stimme.

„Lily!"

„James!"

Voldemorts Leiche interessierte sie nicht mehr im geringsten, als sie zu den beiden am Boden sitzenden Gestalten sprintete und bei ihnen auf die Knie fiel.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?" fragte sie, während James einen Arm um sie schlang und fest an sich presste.

„Nicht dramatisch verletzt jedenfalls," versicherte James, „und es ist vorbei, Voldemort ist tot."

In seinen Worten lag grimmige Genugtuung. Erleichterung flutete in heißen Wellen durch ihren Körper, eine Form von Erleichterung, die sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie hatte noch kein Bild von dem Leben, das sie würde haben können, wenn da kein Krieg mehr war. Keine unmittelbare Todesgefahr für die Menschen die sie liebte. _Die Menschen die sie liebte. _Sie sprachen alle drei gleichzeitig und wenn da nicht diese letzte gewaltige Angst gewesen wäre, hätte man dem vielleicht etwas komisches abgewinnen können. „Lucy."

* * *

Irgendwann, während Draco Lucy gehalten und auf sie eingeredet hatte, hatte Debbie ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Sie konnte sich nur Mühsam orientieren, erblickte aber schließlich ihre beiden Freunde und kroch zu ihnen. Draco bemerkte das erst, als sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er sah zu ihr hoch.

„Sie stirbt," wisperte er, „sie stirbt und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

„Leg sie flach auf den Boden," befahl Debbie.

Ihre Stimme bebte, doch das entging Draco völlig. Sie begann Zauber zu murmeln. Sie war von Anfang an gut mit diesen ganzen Heilzaubern gewesen. Nach einer Weile sah sie zu ihm auf, ein schwaches Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Sie ist stabil. Sie kommt durch."

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Draco.

Sie war noch immer bewusstlos, aber ihr Atem war jetzt zu einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zurück gekehrt.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Debbie.

„Schnitt am Bein," murmelte er. Dieser schien ihr überhaupt keine Probleme zu machen.

„Sicher, dass sonst nichts verletzt ist?" fragte sie, „du bist voller Blut."

„Nicht meins. Blaise... die Todesser... er ist tot."

Noch einmal sah Draco den Körper seiner besten Freundes explodieren.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung was vor sich geht?" fragte Debbie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „der Kampf scheint sich nach irgendwo anders verlagert zu haben."

Erst jetzt, da Debbie ihm versichert hatte, dass Lucy nicht sterben würde, war er wieder fähig an etwas anderes zu denken. Zuvor war er ja noch nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, sie aufzuwecken. Aber der Gedanke, Lucy alleine zu lassen um zurück in die Schlacht zu gehen gefiel ihm auch nicht. Selbst wenn es hier für den Moment ruhig war, hieß das nicht, dass keine Todesser sie finden und doch noch töten konnten.

„Ich werde sehen was da vorgeht," sagte Debbie entschlossen, „ich bin im Grunde unverletzt, du bleib bei ihr und halt bloß den Kopf unten, okay?"

* * *

Irgendwie hatte Harry erwartet, dass mit Voldemorts Tod die gesamte Schlacht enden würde, doch als er mit Neville, Lily und James wieder aus dem Krater kletterte, musste er feststellen, dass diese Annahme weit gefehlt war. Die Duelle zwischen Ordenskämpfern und Todessern tobten noch immer. Dann wiederum war Voldemorts Ende den meisten bisher wohl auch entgangen. James fluchte leise.

„Ordne einen Rückzug an," sagte Lily, „je länger das hier weiter geht um so mehr Leute werden sterben."

„Und was ist mit all den Verletzten?" fragte James, „die, die nicht mehr eigenständig fliehen können."

Ehe sie zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnten, hatten Todesser sie am Rande des Kraters entdeckt und begannen erneut Flüche in ihre Richtung zu schleudern. Harry fühlte brennenden Zorn in sich aufsteigen, bei Merlin, er und sein Vater hatten Voldemort besiegt und alles was er jetzt wollte, war seine Schwester und seine Freunde zu finden.

„Wofür kämpft ihr Bastarde überhaupt noch," schrie er, nachdem er einem Fluch ausgewichen war, „Voldemort ist tot."

Die meisten ihrer Gegner schien dies nicht zu interessieren, vermutlich glaubten sie Harry einfach nicht. Aber ein paar die seine Worte gehört hatten, nahmen die Nachricht auf und begannen sie weiter zu geben. Harry registrierte dies jedoch nicht, er wurde von Neville zur Seite gestoßen, der damit ein doch noch tödliches Ende verhinderte. Er rappelte sich wieder hoch und sandte Fluch um Fluch in Richtung der Todesser. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe machte, etwas anderes als den Todesfluch zu verwenden und Neville schien eine ähnliche Strategie zu haben.

Gegner fielen ihren Flüchen zum Opfer oder disapparierten und Harry kümmerte nur wenig wohin sie verschwanden. Und irgendwie schien sich das Meer der Todesser zu lichten.

„James! Harry!" Es war Sirius Ruf, der zu ihnen drang und noch während er und Hermine zu ihnen rannten, streckten sie Todesser nieder.

„Ist es wahr?" fragte er nur.

James nickte und ungeachtet all dessen, was um sie herum noch geschah lachte Sirius auf und zog dann erst James und schließlich Lily in eine Umarmung.

„Ich glaub's nicht," wisperte Hermine dicht neben ihm und griff nach seinem Arm, „es ist vorbei."

„Noch nicht," erinnerte Neville grimmig.

Doch Hermine hatte recht, es war tatsächlich vorbei. Panik hatte sich nun endgültig unter den führerlosen Todessern ausgebreitet.

„Für den Moment ist es das tatsächlich," stellte Sirius fest.

Er zog Harry nun ebenfalls an sich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Was meinst du mit 'für den Moment'?" fragte Hermine.

„Da ist ne ganze Menge von denen geflohen," meinte Sirius, „wenn die nicht von selbst zurück kommen, dann müssen wir sie jagen."

„Ja, aber für den Moment sollten wir uns um unsere eigenen Leute kümmern," sagte James, „und ich will jetzt verdammt noch mal wissen, wo meine Tochter ist."

Remus, Ron, Bill, Ginny und weitere Ordenskämpfer hatten sich inzwischen um sie herum versammelt doch niemand konnte James seine Frage beantworten.

„Los, suchen wir sie," sagte Harry.

Er hielt die Angst und Anspannung nicht mehr aus, er musste jetzt einfach wissen, dass sie lebte und es ihr gut ging.

„Folgendes," übernahm Sirius das Wort, „Verletzte werden ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Zuerst unsere Leute, wenn davon alle in Sicherheit sind, geht es daran, die Todesser, die noch leben ins Gefängnis zu schaffen. Los."

Ordenskämpfer begannen erneut aus zu schwärmen suchten unter den am Boden liegenden nach Verletzten. Während Harry und seine Eltern nur Ausschau nach einem ganz bestimmten roten Haarschopf hielten, hörten sie um sich herum immer wieder das verzweifelte Wehklagen, wenn jemand einen guten Freund oder ein Familienmitglied fand, dem nicht mehr geholfen werden konnte.

„Sie wäre doch längst zu uns gekommen, wenn mit ihr alles in Ordnung wäre," flüsterte Lily leise.

„Harry! Harry!" Er wirbelte herum, erblickte Debbie, die außer Atem war.

„Lucy..." keuchte sie.

„Wo?" fragte er.

„Auf der anderen Seite des Geländes... mit Draco."

„Ist sie okay?" Debbie schüttelte den Kopf, „sie ist schwer verletzt."

„Zeig uns wo," bat Lily mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie sah aus wie tot. Ihr Gesicht so bleich und überall Blut. Draco saß neben ihr, den Zauberstab im Anschlag und einen Moment lang schien er Flüche auf sie Schleudern zu wollen, ehe ihm klar wurde, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Merlin sei Dank," wisperte er.

James berührte vorsichtig Lucys Gesicht, dass sich heiß und fiebrig anfühlte.

„Lucy," flüsterte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was er mit ihr gemacht hat," erklärte Draco nun mit heiserer Stimme, „er hat sie fast umgebracht und ich bin zu spät gekommen, ich konnte ihr nicht mal helfen."

„Wer hat das getan?" fragte James mit schwacher Stimme.

Draco hob nur die Hand und deutete auf einen Todesser, der am Boden lag. James erkannte in diesem sofort den Vater des Jungen.

„Ich bring ihn um," murmelte James und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoys am Boden liegende Gestalt.

„Er ist schon tot," erwiderte Draco.

James Augen weiteten sich, „hast du...?"

„Nein, aber ich hätte wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Aber er hat mich entwaffnet und ich dachte es wäre vorbei. Aber Lucy muss noch mal zu sich gekommen sein, sie hat meinen Zauberstab genommen und ihn von hinten getötet."

„Sie muss ins Krankenhaus, sofort," befahl Lily, deren Gesichtsfarbe sich der Lucy's angenähert hatte. James hob den Körper seiner Tochter hoch, hielt sie fest und disapparierte mit ihr. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel.

Das Krankenhaus war vollkommen überfüllt und es herrschte das reine Chaos. Offensichtlich war Madam Pomfrey aus Hogwarts her gekommen, denn ihre magisch verstärkte Stimme drang durch das Chaos und versuchte Befehle zu geben.

„Schwer verletzte zuerst!" schrie sie, „und alle Unverletzten bitte, haltet euch zurück."

Heiler schienen bis jetzt nur herum zu eilen und ihre Patienten fast willkürlich aus zu wählen. Madam Pomfrey's Blick fiel auf die Gruppe um James.

„Debora!" rief sie, „können Sie sich um leicht verletzte kümmern, damit die ausgebildeten Heiler sich auf die schweren Fälle konzentrieren können. Sie selbst sind unverletzt, oder?"

Sie warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Mädchen, die nickte.

„Gut, Lily, können Sie ihr helfen? Und James, denken Sie nicht mal daran sich einem von den Verletzten zu nähern."

„Kümmern Sie sich um Lucy," erwiderte James, „sie ist definitiv schwer verletzt."

Die Heilerin warf einen Blick auf Lucy, „in Ordnung. Bringen sie sie in eins der Betten. Und dann verschwinden Sie drei wieder von hier. Sagen sie den Leuten, die die Verletzten bringen, dass nur die wirklich lebensbedrohlich Verletzten in den Hauptsaal gebracht werden sollen. Alle anderen zunächst nach unten, die müssen warten."

James kämpfte sich, die noch immer bewusstlose Lucy haltend zu einem Bett.

„Du schaffst das meine Kleine," sagte er und drückte ihre Hand sie reagierte nicht, natürlich nicht.

„Debbie hat gesagt, sie ist stabil," murmelte Draco.

Madam Pomfrey kam wieder zu ihnen geeilt. „Ich kümmere mich um sie," versprach die Heilerin, „aber James, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Struktur in dieses Chaos kommt. Merlin, auf so etwas waren wir schlicht nicht vorbereitet."

* * *

Für die nächsten Stunden funktionierte Harry nur noch. Er apparierte zurück zum Schlachtfeld, half Verletzte ins Krankenhaus zu transportieren, später, nachdem die Verletzten fort waren, und Todesser, die nicht hatten fliehen können, im Gefängnis waren, galt es die Leichen der gefallenen Ordenskämpfer von denen der Todesser zu trennen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war wohl jeder so erschöpft, dass er es mit einer Art stoischen Gelassenheit über sich bringen konnte. Die Leichen der Ordenskämpfer wurden in der Eingangshalle von Voldemorts Residenz in langen Reihen aufgebahrt während man die Todesser zunächst in die Verließe brachte. Später würden sie identifiziert und begraben werden müssen, aber nicht mehr an diesem Tag.

Bill und Sirius suchten in dem Kerkerlabyrinth nach Sam und brachten sie hinauf zu den gefallenen Ordenskämpfern. Bill sorgte dafür, dass sie neben Charlie lag, legte sogar ihre Hände aufeinander. Manche Leichen waren so entstellt, dass sie mit Tüchern bedeckt wurden, von anderen gab es überhaupt nichts mehr zu finden.

Irgendwann legte sich Remus Hand auf Harry's Schulter. „Geh nach Hause," sagte er.

„Aber..."

„Geh," befahl Remus, „du siehst aus als würdest du jeden Moment umfallen. Du hast genug getan, mehr als genug."

„Und Lucy, ich muss sehen..."

„Geh und sieh nach ihr und dann geh nach Godric's Hollow, ich weiß Sirius hat Sarah irgendwann eine Nachricht geschickt, aber ich bin sicher sie ist verrückt vor Sorge."

„Jaah, wahrscheinlich."

Er disapparierte ins Krankenhaus, wo sich das schlimmste Chaos gelegt hatte. Er sah Debbie, die noch immer umher eilte und half so gut sie konnte. An Lucys Bett fand Harry Draco. Der blonde Junge war blass und sein Umhang war steif von getrocknetem Blut.

„Hey," sagte Harry. Draco sah auf.

„Sirius hat gesagt ich soll nach Hause gehen," sagte Draco, „aber ich wusste nicht wohin."

„Was haben die mit dir gemacht?" fragte Harry, „das ganze Blut."

„Sie haben Blaise in Stücke geflucht," erwiderte Draco mit nüchterner Stimme, „deswegen."

„Oh."

Sie starrten schweigend auf Lucy, deren Gesicht noch immer bleich war, aber die jetzt wieder regelmäßig atmete.

„Debbie sagt, sie schläft," murmelte Draco, „sie sagt, alles wird wieder in Ordnung sein."

„Das ist gut," murmelte Harry.

Seine Augen wurden so schwer, Remus hatte recht, er musste nach Hause. „Komm mit mir," sagte er zu Draco.

Der sah ihn erneut an, „wohin?"

„Nach Hause natürlich," erwiderte Harry, „nach Godric's Hollow."

Hermine war bereits dort. Sie saß auf der Couch, presste Josh an sich und wurde von Sarah umarmt und schluchzte. Ihre Haare waren nass und sie trug nicht mehr ihren Umhang. Sarah schien leise, beruhigende Worte in ihre Ohren zu wispern, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie sich selbst den Tränen nahe fühlte.

„Hermine," flüsterte Harry, der sich auf ihre andere Seite setzte und vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schulter schlang. „Alles ist gut."

„Nichts ist gut," erwiderte sie, „hast du die Toten gesehen?"

„Ja, habe ich. Und ich weiß du hast recht, nichts ist gut, aber du musst jetzt schlafen."

„Ich kann nicht," schluchzte sie, „ich hab's doch versucht."

„Ich weiß wo Mum ihre Zaubertränke aufbewahrt und sie hat immer einige für traumlosen Schlaf."

Er stand auf und ging nach oben ins Badezimmer seiner Eltern, von wo er eine ganze Flasche des Tranks mitbrachte. Er hatte das starke Gefühl, Hermine würde nicht die einzige sein, die diesen brauchte.

Harry und Draco duschten und zogen sich um, dann gingen sie wieder hinunter wo Hermine inzwischen auf der Couch schlief. Sarah saß noch immer bei ihr und strich vorsichtig über ihre Haare. „Lass uns auch hier schlafen," murmelte Harry Draco zu. Der nickte. Ohne zu fragen gab Harry auch ihm etwas von dem Zaubertrank, ehe er sich selbst in einen Sessel kuschelte und seine eigene Portion schluckte.

* * *

AN: Mit einer ganz großen Entschuldigung für diese ewig lange Pause.

Und ganz ganz ganz großen Dank an meine Betaleserin, die mir immer wieder in den Arsch getreten hat. Und an Sandstaub, die mich mit ihren lieben PM's daran erinnert hat, dass da im auf FF . net noch immer Leute sind, die auf das Ende dieser Geschichte warten.

Warum diese lange Pause, fragt ihr euch und das so kurz vorm Ende. Angefangen hat das ganze damit, dass ich das Duell einfach nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit hinbekommen habe. Daran habe ich im Grunde den ganzen Januar rumgefeilt und hätte ich das auf Anhieb hinbekommen, hätte ich die Story wahrscheinlich wie geplant im Januar beendet. Tja, aber dann ist in den folgenden Monaten eben mein Leben ziemlich dazwischen gekommen und ihr wisst gar nicht, wie oft ich die Story auf gemacht und darauf gestarrt habe und einfach keine Worte kommen wollten.

So, vielleicht erklärt das ein bisschen, warum ich so ewig für dieses Update gebraucht habe.

Es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Danke an alle, die das Ende trotzdem noch verfolgen werden.

Liebe Grüße Sanny


	41. Kapitel 40 Weiter leben

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen die Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black, sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Kapitel 40

Weiter leben

* * *

Als Harry wieder erwachte lag er nicht mehr in dem Sessel. Irgendjemand musste gedacht haben, dass seine Haltung in diesem schlicht nicht bequem hatte sein können. Stattdessen lag er auf einem Berg aus Kissen und Polstern direkt vor dem Kamin, in seinen Armen niemand anderes als Ginny.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er hätte ewig so liegen bleiben können doch leise Stimmen, die er als die seines Vaters und Sirius identifizierte lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Vorsichtig, um Ginny nicht auf zu wecken schälte er sich aus den Decken, Kissen und Polstern und ließ ihren Körper dann sanft darauf zurück sinken. Jetzt erst sah er, dass sich das Wohnzimmer in ein riesiges Bettenlager verwandelt hatte.

Ron war bei Hermine auf der Couch. Neville lag direkt neben seiner Mutter. Sarah ein Stück von den beiden entfernt, die Arme Schützend um Josh gelegt aber mit einer Kuhle neben sich, in der vor nicht all zu langer Zeit Sirius gelegen haben musste. Dora und Remus hatten eine weitere Couch in Beschlag genommen und Draco lag ebenfalls in einem Polsterberg am Boden.

Er stieg vorsichtig über die Schlafenden hinweg und ging in die Küche, wo er James, Sirius und Rebecca fand, wobei Sirius gerade damit kämpfte, letzterer die Flasche zu geben.

James beobachtete den verzweifelten Versuch seines besten Freundes mit einem schwachen Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Hände waren um eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee gelegt.

„Hey," murmelte Harry verschlafen.

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Vater fallen und zog die Kaffeekanne und eine weitere Tasse zu sich heran. Helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Küchenfenster und verriet Harry, dass es keineswegs Morgen war sondern mitten am Tag.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte er verwirrt.

Es war doch auch irgendwann am Tag gewesen, dass Remus ihm quasi befohlen hatte nach Hause zu gehen, oder?

„Fast einen ganzen Tag," erwiderte sein Vater, „aber du bist der erste der aufwacht."

„Wow," murmelte Harry.

„Erschöpfung kombiniert mit dem Schlaftrank, das haut einen schon mal um," meinte Sirius weise.

„Und ihr beide?"

„Ich hab nichts von dem Trank genommen," erklärte James, „Lily und ich haben uns alle acht Stunden abgewechselt, sie ist im Moment bei Lucy."

„Wie geht's ihr?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Sie ist aufgewacht, für eine Weile, konnte sich aber erst nicht richtig orientieren und hat mich auch nicht sofort erkannt. Ich konnte ein bisschen mit ihr reden, aber dann ist sie wieder weg gedriftet."

Harry schluckte.

„Aber mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte James sofort, „in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen ist sie wieder okay."

Harry nickte. Er trank ein paar Schlucke Kaffee, ehe er erneut sprach, „Was passiert jetzt?"

„Das ist genau worüber wir geredet haben," erklärte Sirius, „ist gar nicht so einfach."

„Da kommt eine ganze Menge auf uns zu. Zunächst mal müssen die Toten mit Würde begraben werden. Die gefallenen Norweger müssen natürlich nach Norwegen zurück gebracht werden und unsere Leute gehen wohl auf den Ordensfriedhof, oder?"

Sirius nickte, „das ist was in den nächsten paar Tagen passieren wird. Und danach fangen die richtigen Probleme an."

„Genau, die Zauberergemeinschaft muss über das Ende von Voldemorts Herrschaft informiert werden. Eine neue Regierung muss gewählt und das ganze Ministerium neu besetzt werden. Die geflohenen Todesser müssen gejagt und verhaftet werden. Es wird endlose Gerichtsverfahren geben."

James seufzte schwer. „In Momenten wie diesen wünschte ich Albus wäre nicht tot."

Harry verschwieg seinem Vater, dass es Dumbledore gewesen war, der erkannt hatte, dass er ein Horkrux war und sterben musste. Und erst recht würde er ihm verschweigen, dass es Snape gewesen war, der diese Information letztlich gezwungener Maßen an ihn weitergegeben hatte. Würde James das jemals erfahren wäre jegliches Verständnis, dass sich im Laufe von Jahren zwischen den beiden Männern aufgebaut hatte wieder zerstört und schon allein Lucy zu liebe musste Harry das auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

„Jedenfalls," stellte James fest, „kommt es mir im Moment so vor, als wäre Voldemort zu töten ein Spaziergang gewesen im Vergleich zu dem, was noch auf uns zu kommt."

* * *

„Mum?" Die schwache Stimme ließ Lily schlagartig aus ihrem Dämmerzustand aufschrecken.

„Lucy."

Sie stand aus dem Stuhl auf und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. Sie strich durch das lange rote Haar und über die noch immer blasse Haut.

„Ich bin so froh," flüsterte Lily.

„Bin ich im Krankenhaus?"

Sie nickte, konnte sich nicht dazu bringen ihre Hand von Lucys Gesicht zu nehmen brachte aber ein Lächeln zustande.

„Sind alle anderen okay? Wo sind Harry und Dad und Draco und...?"

„Sch, reg dich nicht auf, sie sind alle okay. Nur sehr sehr erschöpft."

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Lucy.

„Was weißt du denn?" fragte Lily.

„Ich weiß, dass Dad, Remus und Bill rein gegangen sind um Sam und Charlie zu helfen und die Schlange zu finden. Und dass eure Ablenkungsteams eingekesselt wurden und ihr uns und die Norweger zur Verstärkung gerufen habt."

„Dich ja genau genommen nicht," merkte Lily an, doch sie konnte nicht ernsthaft wütend sein. Nicht auf Lucy, die fast gestorben wäre und die so unendlich tapfer aber auch so unendlich leichtsinnig war. Eben ganz die Tochter ihrer Eltern, beider Eltern, denn wirklich, sie konnte nicht die ganze Schuld auf James schieben.

„Und alles ist irgendwie ausgeartet," fuhr Lucy fort, „und Debbie und ich haben die anderen verloren und da waren so viele Todesser. Und ich hab einen von ihnen getötet, aus versehen, ich wollte das gar nicht und da war Malfoy und er..." Sie schluchzte auf. „Und ich dachte dieses Mal sterbe ich wirklich und auf einmal war Draco da und irgendwie hatte ich einen Zauberstab und da hab ich... hab ich einfach... einfach..."

„Ich weiß. Du hast damit Dracos Leben gerettet und dein eigenes, er hätte euch beide getötet."

„Mum," schniefte sie.

Lily legte sich neben sie auf das Bett, so dass Lucy ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter betten und für eine Weile einfach nur weinen konnte. Für Lily selbst war es so lange her, dass das Wissen ein Leben ausgelöscht zu haben sie gestört hatte. Nicht wenn es Todesser gewesen waren.

„Was ist mit Charlie und Sam passiert? Sind sie entkommen und konntet ihr die restlichen Horkruxe zerstören?"

„Charlie und Sam sind beide tot," sagte Lily leise, „aber die Horkruxe sind vernichtet. Und Voldemort."

„Was?" Es war nicht ganz klar auf welche Neuigkeit sich die Frage bezog, wohl ein wenig auf alle drei.

„Voldemort ist tot?" fragte Lucy schließlich.

„Ja, unwiederbringlich vernichtet."

„Hat Harry...?"

„Er und James."

Und dann erzählte sie Lucy alles, von ihrer eigenen Gefangennahme und der Befreiung durch James, Remus und Bill. Von der Jagd nach der Schlange. Davon wie sie Harry, Ginny und Voldemort gefunden hatten und von jener schrecklichen halben Stunde in der sie, James, Ginny und Remus überzeugt gewesen waren, Harry sei tot. Dann, dass er selbst ein Horkrux gewesen war und den Zusammenhängen, die Harry von Sophie erfahren hatte und schließlich von dem Kampf zwischen Harry, James und Voldemort..

„Harry hat ihn letztlich getötet, aber besiegt haben sie ihn gemeinsam."

„Wie geht es Ginny und Ron und den anderen Weasleys?"

„Molly und Arthur sind völlig fertig und Bill, er gibt sich immer noch die Schuld daran, dass er überhaupt verhaftet wurde... ich glaube die richtige Trauer kommt noch. Als sie es erfahren haben, waren sie alle mitten in der Schlacht oder völlig erschöpft."

Lucys Kopf lag weiterhin auf Lilys Schulter und sanft ließ sie ihre Finger durch das rote Haar gleiten. Welches Glück, dachte sie, welches unbeschreibliche Glück, dass Lucy neben ihr lag und lebte und dass Harry zu Hause in Sicherheit war. Und welches Glück, dass sie und James es durch diese endlosen Kriegsjahre geschafft hatten und nicht irgendwann gestorben waren. Irgendwann, in einem kleinen unbedeutenden Duell oder einem hinterhältigen Anschlag, wie es so vielen anderen passiert war.

„Gab es viele Tote?" fragte Lucy. „Ja."

„Wer? Ich meine, Sirius und Remus und alle sind in Ordnung, oder?"

„Ja. Aber Draco's Freund Blaise ist tot, Minerva McGonnagall, unzählige Schüler, Ordenskämpfer und Norweger. Alles was in den letzten paar Tagen passiert ist, von Charlies Gefangennahme an, hat letztlich dazu geführt, dass Voldemort getötet werden konnte. Aber ich glaube keiner ist so ignorant, uns als Sieger zu bezeichnen."

* * *

_Der Phönixprophet, Dienstag, 19. Mai 1998_

_Das Ende der Schreckensherrschaft_

_Was in der Nacht von Samstag dem 16. Mai als eine Rettungsaktion begann artete in der Nacht zu einer der gewaltigsten und schrecklichsten Schlachten aus, die Großbritannien in den Jahren des Krieges gesehen hat. Die Ordenskämpfer, die eigentlich nur eine vorübergehende Ablenkung bilden sollten, damit einige wenige in den Hauptsitz Lord Voldemorts eindringen konnten um einen verhafteten __Kameraden __zu befreien, wurden von etlichen Todessern eingekesselt und sahen schließlich keine andere Möglichkeit, als von Schülertruppen und norwegischen Verbündeten Hilfe zu erbitten._

_Es war Voldemort selbst, der durch Dämonsfeuer den Wald in dem der Kampf zunächst ausgetragen wurde, vollständig vernichtete und schon allein damit viele tötete. Die danach stattfindenden Kämpfe auf offenem Gelände können nur als Gemetzel bezeichnet werden. Es waren schließlich James Potter und sein Sohn Harry, die in den Morgenstunden Lord Voldemort zu einem direkten Duell herausforderten. Niemand, außer den beiden Potters weiß genau, wie es ihnen letztlich gelang, Voldemort zu bezwingen, da dieser zuvor mit einer gewaltigen Explosion einen __Krater__ geschaffen hatte, der durch Staub und Schutt für die immer noch kämpfenden nicht __einzusehe__n war. Fakt jedoch ist, Lord Voldemort ist t__ot.__ Zur Zeit kennen nur einige wenige hoch gestellte Ordensmitglieder den Aufenthaltsort der Leiche._

„Das ist nur logisch,"_ erklärt einer von ihnen, _„zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt kann die Leiche offiziell untersucht werden. Sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt offen zu zeigen brächte jedoch einige Risiken mit sich. Sollte es etwa entflohenen Todessern gelingen, die Leiche zu stehlen, wäre es Leicht für sie zu behaupten, ihr Meister sei noch immer lebendig. Selbst wenn der Großteil unserer Gesellschaft dem keinen Glauben schenken würde, würde es doch sehr wohl für ewige, nagende Zweifel in jedem von uns sorgen. Wir erachten es daher für besser, der Zauberergemeinschaft diese Last der Zweifel für eine kurze Zeit aufzubürden, bis die Gesellschaft so weit wieder strukturiert ist, dass der Tod Voldemorts offiziell festgestellt und erklärt werden kann."

_In den folgenden Tagen wird der Phönixorden sich um die Bestattung der eigenen Toten kümmern. Erst nach der Zeit der Trauer wird sich der Orden dem Wiederaufbau unserer Gesellschaft widmen._

* * *

James fand, dass Tote zu identifizieren und Familien zu informieren zu den schlimmsten Aufgaben gehörte, denen er sich in den folgenden Tagen stellen musste und mehr als einmal dachte er, er könne einfach nicht mehr an Haustüren klopfen, hinter denen ihn misstrauische Hexen und Zauberer erwarteten um ihnen zu sagen, dass ihre Eltern, Söhne, Töchter, Brüder oder Schwestern zum Phönixorden gehört hatten und in der Schlacht gefallen waren.

Dennoch traf er sich mit den Familien der gefallenen norwegischen Auroren, obwohl diese von Christensen persönlich informiert worden waren. Manche von ihnen reagierten offen feindlich, wütend, dass geliebte Menschen gefallen waren, in einem Kampf der ganz eindeutig nicht ihr eigener gewesen war. Andere befragten James über Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft und vielleicht gab es ihnen ein wenig Trost, zu wissen, dass es ein notwendiger Kampf gewesen war, der ihre Familienmitglieder getötet hatte.

Fast noch schlimmer war die schier endlose Anzahl an Beerdigungen. Er versuchte bei jeder zumindest anwesend zu sein und stürzte sich in der Zeit dazwischen umso verbissener darauf, entkommene Todesser zu jagen.

Zweieinhalb Wochen nach der Schlacht betrat James in Begleitung von Lily, Sirius, Alice und einigen weiteren Auroren zum ersten Mal wieder das Zaubereiministerium. Ein paar andere Leute hatten bereits vorher Unterlagen aus Lestranges Amtszeit gesichtet. In der Tat hatte Voldemort anscheinend großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass alles „legal" vor ging und die Aktenführung war lückenlos, was sicher für die Prozesse gegen verhaftete Todesser sehr nützlich sein würde.

Einige Reporter des Tagespropheten lauerte den Auroren auf, als sie im Ministeruíum auftauchten.

„Mr. Potter!" schrie einer so gleich, als er James erblickt hatte, „was können sie uns sagen, zu den Gerüchten, dass sie der neue Zaubereiminister werden."

„Und Sie sind?" erwiderte James kühl.

Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass der Tagesprophet bis vor nur gut zwei Wochen heftig gegen ihn selbst und den Orden propagiert hatte.

„Henry Davis."

Dieser Name war James besonders gut im Gedächtnis geblieben und ohne Vorwarnung rammte er dem Reporter die Faust ins Gesicht. Der taumelte zurück und presste die Hände gegen sein blutiges Gesicht.

„Das sollte dich doch von einem aggressiven, gewalttätigen Rebellen nicht überraschen, oder?"

Das vertrieb die Reporter schnell. Sirius klopfte James lobend auf die Schulter.

* * *

Bill ging zu vielen Beerdigungen, in den Tagen nach der Schlacht. Doch nur wenige blieben ihm tatsächlich klar in Erinnerung. Die meisten gefallenen Ordenskämpfer wurden auf dem Friedhof beigesetzt, den der Orden während der Rebellion nur für die eigenen Gefallenen eröffnet hatte. Nicht so Charlie und Sam. Als Percy vor sechs Jahren ermordet worden war, war er auf dem Friedhof von Ottery St. Catchpole beigesetzt, auf dem schon Weasleys etlicher Generationen beerdigt worden waren. Und hier, so hatte sein Vater beschlossen, sollte auch Charlie bestattet werden. Es stand außer Frage, Sam an einem anderen Ort als Charlie zu beerdigen und zum Glück hatten weder Draco noch Sirius Einwände gehabt, wobei bei letzterem wohl auch keiner damit gerechnet hatte.

Bill fühlte Fleures Hand in seiner eigenen und hörte ihr leises Schluchzen. Doch es kam ihm sehr weit weg vor, während da vor ihm zwei Särge standen, die mit prachtvollen Blumenkränzen geschmückt waren. Seine Gesichtsmuskulatur fühlte sich verkrampft an, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er einen Großteil der letzten Tage mit fest zusammen gepressten Kiefern verbracht hatte. Es war bloß zwölf Tage her, dass sie in Norwegen gewesen waren und elf, seit Charlie gefangen worden war. Elf Tage, in denen seine Welt zerbrochen war, sich wieder zusammen gesetzt hatte, mit Hoffnung als Klebstoff, nur um wieder zu zerfallen, in dem Moment, in dem Sam ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Charlie tot war und auch sie jeden Moment sterben würde.

Da war kein Triumph in ihm, darüber das Voldemort tot war. Keine Erleichterung, dass zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben ein Ende des Krieges ein realistisches Ziel schien. Nur Trauer und Wut und der bittere Geschmack der Schuld. Er erinnerte sich an Rons Worte, nachdem er aus Norwegen zurück gekommen war. Er drehte den Kopf, um seinen jüngsten Bruder ansehen zu können, dessen Augen feucht glänzten. Er blickte nach vorne, wo ihr Dad gerade mit rauer Stimme von Charlie und Sam erzählte. Dann jedoch drehte auch Ron den Kopf und sie sahen einander in die Augen.

Bill hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als könne Ron in sein inneres sehen und fast wie im Reflex schloss er die Augen um ihn auszusperren. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah Ron ihn noch immer an. Seine Lippen formten ein stummes _Tu das nicht_. Was genau meinte er? Er richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, wo seine Mutter berichtete wie sie Charlie, als er 13 gewesen war nach einem Quidditchunfall wieder zusammen geflickt hatte und alles was ihn interessiert hatte, war gewesen wann er sich wieder auf den Besen schwingen konnte. Das war Charlie gewesen, ein Quidditchbesessener Junge mit nichts anderem im Kopf. Warum war er ein Auror geworden? Er hätte kein Auror sein dürfen, es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, ihn davon abzuhalten. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen ihn zu beschützen. Es wäre... _Tu das nicht_. Ron's Worte, in seinem Kopf. Aber gesprochen hatte Charlie.

Seine Mutter lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, während sie zusätzlich versuchte weiter zu sprechen. Und das Gesicht seines Vaters war tränennass. Und mit einem Mal brannten die Tränen auch in seinen Augen.

* * *

Natürlich war auf der Beerdigung mehr über Charlie gesprochen worden. Viele der Anwesenden hatten nicht einmal gewusst, dass Samantha für den Orden spioniert hatte. Die meisten waren überrascht, dass Samantha, ausgerechnet Samantha Lestrange die angebliche Vorzeigetodesserin diesen unglaublichen Verrat begangen hatte. Sam war tot. Und Blaise war tot. Und so allein sich Draco auch zuvor gefühlt hatte, das war nichts dagegen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

Und ich bin ein Halbwaise. Dieser plötzliche Gedanke brachte ihn zum lachen, denn wirklich, war er nicht bereits seit zwei Jahren Vollwaise? Aber vielleicht war er auch das jetzt tatsächlich, denn er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob seine Mutter die Schlacht überlebt hatte oder vielleicht danach von Auroren gejagt und getötet worden war.

So war es jedenfalls Rodolphus ergangen, der zwar die Schlacht überlebt hatte, dann war er jedoch mit einigen anderen Todessern von Auroren aufgespürt worden und hatte, wie es schien ein Duell ausgefochten, das er nicht überleben wollte, das aber gleichzeitig möglichst vielen seiner Gegner ebenfalls den Tod brachte.

Dann wiederum, wenn seine Mutter dieses Schicksal geteilt hätte, wäre er darüber wohl informiert worden. Es blieb aber immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie einer der zahllosen Toten war, von denen nach irgendeiner Explosion einfach nichts mehr übrig gewesen war.

Oder sie war entkommen, verkroch sich irgendwo im Ausland auf einem der Malfoy-Anwesen, wo sie vielleicht niemals jemand finden würde.

Mit Sicherheit erfahren was ihr passiert war, würde Draco nur, wenn sie verhaftet oder doch noch getötet wurde.

„Hey,"

Lucys fast schüchterne Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er lächelte sie an und im ersten Moment war es angestrengt und verkrampft. Doch als ihm bewusst wurde, wie angespannt ihre Miene war, überkam ihn das Bedürfnis, sie zu beruhigen. Aus dem falschen, verkrampften Lächeln wurde ein warmes, dass sie schließlich zögerlich erwiderte. Sie setzte sich auf die Mauer, ihm gegenüber und begann nervös mit den, vom Knie abwärts nackten Beinen zu wackeln. Das kam ihm recht leichtsinnig vor, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich auf dem Astronomieturm befanden. Dann wiederum schien Leichtsinn ihr zweiter Vorname zu sein.

„Ich hab auf der Karte gesehen, dass du hier bist."

„Und da dachtest du, du leistest mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft?"

„Ich... schau Draco, die Sache ist es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid."

Mit einem Mal schienen ihre Augen in Tränen zu schwimmen. Wovon redete sie?

„Ich weiß ich hätte ihn nicht töten sollen, aber in dem Moment... ich hab nicht mehr gedacht einfach nur..." ihre Stimme brach.

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer was du mir zu sagen versuchst."

„Dein Vater..." schluchzte sie.

Er sah sie mit verständnisloser Miene an. Sie entschuldigte sich dafür seinen Vater getötet zu haben? Hatte sie vollends den Verstand verloren.

„Wenn er mich nicht entwaffnet hätte, hätte ich es selbst getan," erklärte er mit fester Stimme, „aber so ist es wahrscheinlich von der Theatralik her besser."

Diesen letzten, furchtbar zynischen Teil hätte er lieber für sich behalten sollen.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, ich wollte nie jemanden töten. Ich hab ihn gehasst und ich... ich hatte Angst vor ihm, so unendlich große Angst, aber..."

Er ging zu ihr, hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du hast das einzig Richtige getan. Wenn du ihn geschockt hättest, wäre er wieder zu sich gekommen und ich wäre nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen gegen ihn zu kämpfen und du selbst warst mehr tot als lebendig. Er hätte uns beide und Debbie getötet. Außerdem, bei mir brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich hatte für den Bastard keinerlei Gefühle mehr."

Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, wie wahr dieser letzte Teil war. Er wusste, dass er wollte, dass dieser letzte Teil wahr war, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass dies vielleicht niemals der Fall sein würde. Er wischte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen Tränenspuren aus ihrem schönen Gesicht. Ließ seinen Daumen über ihre Wange fahren, ganz sanft. Die Tränen versiegten langsam und ihre Lippen, ihre schönen, vollen roten Lippen hörten auf zu zittern.

Zum ersten Mal seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass Sam aufbrechen würde um Charlie zu retten, dachte er wieder an den Kuss im Raum der Wünsche. Er wollte sie wieder küssen, jetzt. Die Hand, die ohnehin schon ihr Gesicht umfasste glitt nach hinten in ihre Haare. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Fast forsch drang er mit seiner Zunge in ihrem Mund und als er spürte, dass sich ihre Arme bewegten, dachte er für einen Moment sie würde ihn fort stoßen.

Stattdessen jedoch schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals. Seine andere Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken. Ihre Beine schlangen sich nun ebenfalls um seine Hüfte. Die Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken gelegen hatte wanderte zu ihren Schenkeln, schob den Stoff ihres Kleides ein bisschen höher. Feste, glatte Haut unter seinen Fingern. Es war so anders als alles was je zuvor zwischen ihnen passiert war. Anders, als die falschen Küsse vor zwei Jahren, anders, als jener unschuldige Kuss im Raum der Wünsche, der viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen war und auf den er kaum hatte reagieren können.

Sie löste ihre Lippen schließlich von seinen, nur für einen winzigen Moment, um sie dann wieder fest auf seine zu pressen.

„Was tun wir hier?" fragte sie schließlich, heiser und mit geschwollenen Lippen.

„Ich glaube im allgemeinen wird es als küssen bezeichnet."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und löste eine Hand aus seinem Nacken um ihn gegen den Arm zu schlagen. Ihr gespielter Ärger verlor allerdings ziemlich an Eindruck, da ihre Beine noch immer um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren und ihre linke Hand mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken spielte.

„Ernsthaft, was willst du von mir?"

„Weißt du das denn nicht?" fragte er.

Seine eine Hand umfasste jetzt wieder ihr Gesicht, nur ganz sanft.

„Erklär's mir," verlangte sie.

„Muss ich?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann mach dich auf eine lange Erklärung gefasst," warnte er sie, während er ihre Beine von seiner Hüfte löste um sich dann neben sie auf die Mauer setzen zu können.

„Vor inzwischen fast drei Jahren, hat mein Vater mir den Auftrag gegeben dich zu entführen."

„Ich weiß."

Ungeduld schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Willst du das jetzt hören, oder nicht?" fragte er.

„Okay, rede weiter."

„Deswegen habe ich diese ganze Beziehung vorgespielt und damit das funktioniert musste ich vorgeben deine Ansichten zu vertreten, was damals noch nicht der Fall war. Aber die ganze Zeit die wir miteinander verbracht haben... Ich hab angefangen diese Person zu sein. Dieser Draco, der ich heute bin. Ich hab es genossen mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Nachdem ich dich an die Todesser übergeben hatte, hab ich mir einzureden versucht, dass es damit vorbei ist. Dass es mich nichts mehr angeht, was mit dir passiert und dass es mich auch nicht mehr interessiert. Das hat für ungefähr drei Stunden funktioniert. Ich hab dich so vermisst in diesen zwei Wochen und ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst und wusste gleichzeitig, dass ich es beenden könnte. Aber... das waren eben noch immer meine Eltern."

Er machte ein Pause, versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, doch das erwies sich nicht gerade als einfach.

„Und nach der Machtübernahme sind wir irgendwie nach und nach... ich weiß nicht, erst waren wir diese Zweckgemeinschaft und dann auf einmal _Freunde_. Und ich dachte, dass Freundschaft so viel mehr war, als ich jemals wieder von dir erwartet hätte, aber... irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass es mehr als Freundschaft ist, von meiner Seite. Dass es dieses Gefühl sein muss, was man als Liebe bezeichnet."

Er schwieg. Wagte nicht einmal sie anzusehen. Zumindest nicht, bis er spürte, dass sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Gibst du mir Zeit?" flüsterte sie.

„Alle Zeit die du willst."

„Gut."

Sie hob ihren Kopf seinem entgegen und streifte seine Lippen mit ihren, tastete vorsichtig mit der Zunge nach seiner. Schüchtern. Fast als wäre es das erste Mal.

* * *

Debbie und Dean waren nicht mehr im Haus ihrer Eltern gewesen, seit ihr Vater sie vor zwei Jahren zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Die beiden Auroren, die vor einem Jahr ihren Bruder aus dem Haus gerettet hatten, waren tot, weshalb sie niemand hatten fragen können in welchem Zustand das Haus war. Von außen hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Das Gras im Vorgarten war hoch gewachsen und hatte die früheren Blumenbeete überwuchert. Eine Nachbarin, die in ihrem eigenen Garten arbeitete entdeckte die Geschwister.

„Dean? Debborah?"

„Mrs. Roberts," sagte Dean und lächelte sie an.

„Euch habe ich ja ewig nicht gesehen und ich dachte eure Eltern wären letztes Jahr ausgezogen."

„Na ja nicht ganz," erwiderte Dean.

„Und, oh mein... Dean was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?"

„Ich hab ihn bei einem Unfall verloren," log Dean.

„Wie furchtbar, oh mein armer Junge, was ist denn passiert?"

„Ein Autounfall. Mein Arm wurde abgeklemmt und war zu lange ohne Blut, da konnte man nichts mehr machen."

„Lass uns reingehen," bat Debbie leise.

Sie lächelten Mrs. Roberts noch einmal an, dann gingen sie durch das Gartentor zur Haustür. Debbie öffnete die Tür mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch. Sie würde die meiste Zauberei erledigen. Dean hatte zwar bereits einen neuen Zauberstab, aber es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, alles mit der linken Hand zu erledigen.

Sie war erschrocken, als sie ihn im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, voller Blut und verstümmelt. Aber letztlich war es bloß sein Arm. Er war noch immer Dean, ihr großer Bruder und er war nicht tot. Auch wenn es wohl noch dauern würde, bis sie sich an ihren einarmigen Bruder gewöhnt hatte.

Wären da nicht die dicken Staubschichten und der leicht modrige Geruch gewesen, hätte man denken können, dass die Bewohner des Hauses irgendwo hier waren, vielleicht auf die Toilette gegangen oder einen Moment in der Küche um sich ein Getränk zu holen. Eine leichte Sommerjacke ihrer Mutter hing in der Garderobe, Schuhe waren zwar im dafür vorgesehenen Regal abgestellt, doch nicht ganz ordentlich aufgereiht. Im Wohnzimmer lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch verkehrt herum auf der Couch und auf dem Boden waren einige von Jonas Spielzeugen verstreut.

„Was haben sie gerade gemacht, als die Todesser angekommen sind?" fragte Debbie leise.

„Das Buch gehört Mum," flüsterte Dean.

Er hatte recht, es war ein Spionagethriller den ein amerikanischer Muggelautor geschrieben hatte. Das Buch war zerlesen, weil es zu den Lieblingsbüchern ihrer Mutter gehört hatte. Die Küche war anders. Eine Lache getrockneten Bluts bedeckte den Boden und Scherben von zerbrochenem Geschirr. Der Tisch, die Stühle und einige der Küchenschränke waren zerstört worden. Vielleicht hatten ihre Eltern sich hinter dem Tisch versteckt, oder ihr Dad hatte sich mit den Todessern duelliert, aber natürlich hatte er alleine keine Chance gehabt..

„Hier also," flüsterte Dean.

Das Blut musste Jonas' sein, ihre Eltern waren beide nicht hier verletzt worden. Zumindest hatte nie jemand so etwas ihnen gegenüber erwähnt. Sie standen eine ganze Weile da, starrten auf die große dunkle Fläche. Schließlich gingen sie auch in die obere Etage, die ähnlich wie das Wohnzimmer den Eindruck erweckte, als würden die Bewohner jeden Moment zurück kommen. Im Badezimmer fand Debbie das Parfüm ihrer Mutter. Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingern über die Kurven der Glasflasche, ehe sie die Flasche anhob und ein bisschen Parfüm versprühte. Es roch so sehr nach ihrer Mutter, als hätte sie das Bad gerade erst verlassen, nachdem sie sich für den Tag fertig machen. Debbie schloss die Augen, atmete den Geruch des Parfüms und stellte sich vor, ihre Mutter hätte den Raum tatsächlich erst vor einigen Minuten verlassen. Tränen quollen unter ihren Liedern hervor, weil das Wunschdenken die Wahrheit nur wieder so viel schmerzhafter machte.

* * *

26. Juni 1998

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Du hast es selbst gesagt."

„Das ist mir doch nur so raus gerutscht verdammt. Ich mach das nicht, vergesst es."

Zornig blickte James in die Gesichter seiner so genannten Freunde. „Mach es doch selbst," fuhr er dann Sirius an.

„Nein," erwiderte der gelassen, „mich will doch keiner. Du bist der große Held."

„Ich... genau ich bin ein Held. Als Auror. Nicht als ein verdammter Politiker!"

„Also die letzten paar Wochen hast du eine ziemlich gute Figur gemacht, Potter."

Dieser Kommentar kam von Snape. Verdammt, selbst wenn der Kerl ihm Komplimente machte, schaffte er es, ihn zu Weißglut zu treiben.

„Ich stelle mich nicht zur Wahl!"

„James, wenn du es nicht machst, wird irgend so ein Fudge-Verschnitt der neue Minister und wir wissen ja alle, wohin das beim letzten Mal geführt hat."

„Aber ich will das nicht," jammerte James.

„Oh, aber das klang anders, als du vor diesem Duell zu Lestrange gesagt hast, du wolltest seinen Posten übernehmen," stichelte Sirius.

„Lily," appellierte James verzweifelt an seine Frau.

„Welche Frau wäre nicht gerne Mrs. Zaubereiminister," erwiderte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Elende Verräter," schimpfte James, „allesamt."

„Heißt das du machst es?"

„Nein."

Er wusste, dass er am Ende nachgeben würde. Er hatte von Anfang an nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt. Und ja, in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er diese Sache gut machen würde. Aber er hatte sich selbst nie, niemals als einen Politiker gesehen.

„Das ist großartig," überlegte Sirius grinsend, „wenn du Minister wirst, dann kann ich dein altes Büro haben."

„Oh nein mein Freund," erwiderte James, „wenn ich Minister werde, dann gehst du mit mir unter, ich finde einen Bürojob für dich, verlass dich drauf."

„Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung?" schlug Alice vor.

* * *

_Der Phönixprophet, Montag 29. Juni 1998_

_Termin für Wahlen gesetzt!_

_Am Sonntag den 26. Juli, also in etwa einem Monat, finden die ersten Wahlen statt, die die magische Gemeinschaft Großbritanniens seit 1979 gesehen hat. Damals war Cornelius Fudge zum Zaubereiminister gewählt worden, der daraufhin fast 17 Jahre lang das Amt inne hatte. Bis er schließlich seinen Posten auf Grund von Erpressung an Rodolphus Lestrange übertrug, der nur die offizielle Vorzeigefigur für Lord Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft bildete._

_Fudge war in den Jahren seiner Amtszeit immer wieder scharf für sein Vorgehen oder eher nicht Vorgehen kritisiert worden. Ihm wurde unterstellt nicht genug für die internationalen Beziehungen zu tun, was dazu führte, dass britische Auroren ohne internationale Unterstützung immer mehr auf verlorenem Posten gegen die Todesser kämpften. Insgesamt schien Fudge aus der Sicht vieler mit deutlich zu wenig Engagement gegen die Todesser vor zu gehen. Warum also blieb dieser Mann 17 Jahre im Amt._

„Nun," _meint James Potter,_ „das lässt sich leicht erklären, die Verfassung der magischen Gesellschaft ist schlicht vollkommen veraltet. Zaubereiminister werden nur dann gewählt, wenn der alte Zaubereiminister zurück tritt oder stirbt. Fudge aus seinem Amt zu entheben, wäre zwar theoretisch möglich gewesen, hätte sich jedoch über Monate unter Umständen sogar Jahre hinziehen können."

_Potter hat in den letzten Wochen seit dem Tod Lord Voldemorts und dem A__useinanderbrechen__ der Todessertruppen die Rolle eines Übergangsministers übernommen, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt sich auch aktiv an der Jagd nach geflohenen Todessern zu beteiligen. Viele sehen ihn auch nach den Wahlen als den neuen Mann, der unsere Verfassung und unser Land neu gestalten soll. Als Held wird er bezeichnet. Manche würden ihn in einem Atemzug mit Albus Dumbledore selbst nennen. Doch bis zum heutigen Tag gibt es keine offizielle Bestätigung, dass Potter sich dieser Wahl tatsächlich stellen wird. Doch das soll sich nun ändern._

„Ja, ich werde kandidieren," s_agt Potter. Zweifellos wird diese Ankündigung zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer im ganzen Land zu erleichtertem auf seufzen oder Jubelrufen bewegen._

„Ich kenne Potter seit wir beide Schüler in Hogwarts waren und habe in den Kriegsjahren oft im Phönixorden mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet" _erklärt Severus Snape, neu eingesetzter Schulleiter von Hogwarts,_ „Wir beide sind als Jungen in diesen Krieg gegangen. Ich weiß nicht ob aus dem Jungen, der Potter damals war ein guter Zaubereiminister geworden wäre, aber ich bin sicher, dass der Mann, der über Jahre die Auroren und schließlich auch den Phönixorden in die Schlacht geführt hat, der beste ist um jetzt Großbritannien in eine neue Ära zu führen."

* * *

Montag, 1. Juli 1998 Surrey

Lily beobachtete den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 schon seit fast vier Stunden. Ursprünglich hatte sie nur warten wollen, bis Vernon zur Arbeit gefahren war um dann mit ihrer Schwester zu reden, aber jetzt... Das Wetter an diesem Morgen war miserabel und immer neue Regenschauer schlugen Lily ins Gesicht. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war es seltsam, dass Voldemort nie versucht hatte, Petunia und ihre Familie als Druckmittel zu benutzen. Sie wären für ihn furchtbar leichte Beute gewesen. Sie wusste nicht – und würde nie wissen – wie sie in diesem Fall gehandelt hätte. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie und Petunia sich nahe gewesen waren, aber das war so lange her und Teil eines ganz anderen Lebens.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, glaubte aber, dass auch Petunias Sohn zu Hause war. Ihr Neffe, den sie seit Sophies Beerdigung nicht gesehen hatten. Wussten Harry und Lucy überhaupt, dass sie einen Cousin hatten. Oder war es gar möglich, dass Petunia noch ein Kind bekommen hatte, in all den Jahren in denen Lily kaum an sie gedacht, geschweige denn sich über sie erkundigt hatte. Tu es einfach, sagte sie sich selbst.

Im Sichtschutz von Petunias Hecken nahm sie den Desillusionierungszauber von sich und trat dann an die Haustür. Ich könnte noch immer unbemerkt verschwinden durchzuckte es sie. Bevor sie allerdings doch noch eine feige Flucht antreten konnte drückte sie den Klingelknopf zwei Mal, atmete dann tief durch und wartete. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Petunia erschien mit deutlich unwilligem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wissen Sie wie unverschämt es ist zweimal..." Dann brach sie mitten im Satz ab und starrte Lily ungläubig an.

„Hallo," sagte Lily.

Petunia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihre Schwester argwöhnisch an.

„Lily," presste sie schließlich hervor.

Sie standen einige Minuten so da, Lily nervös, Petunia noch immer argwöhnisch, bis Petunia schließlich sagte, „nun komm schon rein, bevor die Nachbarn uns sehen."

Petunia führte Lily ins Wohnzimmer wo sie auf einen Sessel deutete, auf dem Lily sich zögerlich niederließ.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte Petunia schließlich barsch.

„Ich... einfach nur reden."

„Reden?"

„Ja. Wir... es ist zehn Jahre her, dass wir uns gesehen haben."

Petunia nickte, „Zehn Jahre seit Mum ermordet wurde."

„Er ist tot, der der Mum getötet hat."

„Tatsächlich?"

Lily nickte, „Seit ein paar Wochen."

„Gut."

Peinliches Schweigen breitete sich für einige endlose Minuten zwischen ihnen aus. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wiedersehe," sagte Petunia irgendwann, „nach all den Dingen die ich dir damals gesagt habe."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich überhaupt jemals wieder sehen willst."

„Ich... Du bist meine kleine Schwester Lily. Und manchmal lag ich Nachts wach und dachte, dass du längst tot sein könntest ohne das ich jemals davon erfahren könnte."

„Ich bin aber nicht tot."

Ein erneuter Moment der Stille. „Ich lebe," flüsterte sie mit einem fast ungläubigen Ton in der Stimme, dann mit festerer Stimme, „ich lebe."

* * *

Ende

* * *

AN: Das war's. Ehrlich Leute, als ich mit „Im Schatten des Krieges" angefangen habe, dachte ich nicht, dass mich diese FF durch die nächsten fünf Jahre begleiten würde. Und nun sind wir hier. Das heißt, ich bin hier, ob ihr noch hier seit weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe es.

Euch kommt dieses Ende vielleicht ein bisschen abrupt vor. Ich lasse „meine" Helden zurück in einer Welt, die zwar nach Besserung aussieht, aber hauptsächlich noch in Scherben liegt. Und das war natürlich meine volle Absicht ;-)

Es bleibt einiges offen, etwa wie sich für Harry und Co. das Leben gestaltet, in einer Welt in der zum ersten Mal kein Krieg ist. Oder ob James tatsächlich Zaubereiminister wird. Wie die Weasleys mit Charlies Tod klar kommen. Wie genau die neue Zauberergesellschaft aussieht und so weiter. Das alles würde für eine weitere Geschichte reichen, aber ich sag euch gleich, dass es die nicht geben wird. JKR ist das umgangen, in dem sie den Sprung von 19 Jahren macht und ich persönlich fand diese mega heile Welt am Ende eher ein bisschen ätzend, was auch der Grund ist, dass ich nicht zu einem ähnlichen Mittel gegriffen habe.

Ich hoffe nur, ihr findet das nicht zu unbefriedigend.

An alle die es bis hier hin geschafft haben, ein ganz ganz großes Dankeschön. Ihr seid die Besten.

Und natürlich tausend Dank an meine Betaleserin, der ihr zu verdanken habt, dass all meine gruseligen Rechtschreib- oder auch Logikfehler euch nicht in die Flucht getrieben haben. Danke!

Damit verabschiede ich mich, zumindest als Autorin, von der FF Bühne. Könnte zwar eventuell sein, dass noch der ein oder andere OS nachkommt, aber rechnet eher nicht damit.

Liebe Grüße Sanny


End file.
